Mystic Seraphim
by seraphim writer
Summary: When Kari Mason and David Montgomery came face to face with a girl with bunny ears and feathered wings on her back, they had thought they've gone mad after plummeting 40 stories to their death only to their relief, they were alive. But alarmed as well as sane to discover, they had unintentionally revealed their secrets and had entered a new world in there modern day lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Prophesy**

With in time and space in the presence of evil two souls will rise and fight to save our world from the darkness that erupts the purest of hearts. One master must seek the other to become one. Allies that would shed light in the darkest corners of our most merciful enemy: shado.

**Chapter one **

**Kari**

Darkness falls ending one day full of light and gleam of mid-town manhatten, to the the lively mystery of the night. It was another all-nighter for Kari mason as she looked up from her office cubicle and saw it was a quarter past eleven. She looked around the office noticing she was the only one in the office, even the cleaning maids had gone to their homes. She got up to stretch, at the same time her stomach growled.

_I didn't realize how late it was._ She thought wearily, glancing at herself in the mirror she had in her office desk she began tiding up her hair and she stared at herself in the mirror for a moment.

Kari was twenty-two years old, but to others she looked younger. She had soft brown skin that glowed in the sunlight, her face was of a Greek goddess captured in stone, people would look at her as she walked down the street, but looked away quickly because they thought she was sick or a freak. She had long almost black hair, the front and ends were strange slivery white, as were her _white eyes_ which in one moment looked kind and sweet, the next they were dangerous and angry. But it wasn't her eyes or her hair that made her look strange… She rubbed her head and sighed.

_It's been a long day_**.** She thought, yawning as she walked to the elevator and waited. Kari looked at the clock on the cell phone and saw it was 11:25 p.m, when suddenly she heard someone _laughing_. Kari looked from side to side but there was no sign of anyone in the halls.

''_Hello_," she called out in the dim light. She walked slowly down the corridor. "Is anybody in here?" No one answered, but as the strange laughter got louder she realized that it was coming from the meeting room. Kari's heart which was beating was now thumping inside her chest as she got closer to the door. She reached the knob breathing shallow, she held her breath and opened the door. She closed her eyes and stood frozen ready for whatever was coming. But it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and found that the room was completely deserted.

_There's no one in here_. She thought relived. She laughed at her own silliness as she walked back to the elevator; just as it was opening and climbed in. But she couldn't help but wonder who was laughing.

_I was all alone in that office, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me_. She thought. _But still I…_ She didn't finish her thought. Because of the elevator door opened letting in the cold autumn air. Except it wasn't coming from the main entrances. But from the rooftop of her office building. Kari walked toward the edge of the building overlooking New York's landscape and looked up into the starry night sky.

_It's a clear night_. She thought and with that, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes.

_ And she jumped off the building._

The free fall of the jump was in incredible. Kari could feel the cold wind whipping and cutting her hands, and face like tiny knives as she fell faster and faster down the building. Kari had to focus all her strength in order for her to stay alive. Finally with her last amount of strength she stopped. Kari slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was hovering in mid-air. She peered down below her. To her astonishment, she saw she was half way to the ground.

_Oh, man_. She thought with a sigh. _That was close, I almost didn't make it_. She turned meeting where the BrooklynBridge was facing downtown Brooklyn and flew home.

Kari wasn't your average woman. If you saw her floating past the empire state building, leaping off sky scrapers, or for anything, just flying over fifty feet in the air. Because she wasn't like any woman she didn't know it, but, Kari was special more _unique_ than she knew.

When Kari landed on the roof top of her apartment she looked down to see if no one was at the front of the apartment.

_The coast is clear_. She thought and jumped down from the ledge; she landed gently by the side of the ally by her apartment and walked inside. Inside the main entrance was dingy, bleak, and fetid. She walked past the broken elevator to climb the nine flights to her apartment. When she opened the door she was greeted by her dog chi-chi.

"Hi, chi-chi." Kari started as she closed the door. "I'm home—**_aaahhhh_**!" Chi-Chi had leapt on her with such a force she knocked Kari to the floor. Chi-chi was licking her uncontrollably which meant she was not only happy to see her, but worried for her too.

"Stop! Stop! Chi-chi." Kari laughed. "Down girl, it's good to see you now get gone!" chi-chi obeyed and leapt off her jumping wildly, as Kari got up wiping, the dog licks off of her putting her bag on the dining table. Kari went into her room to change, and came out to get something to drink from the fridge, kicked off the slippers and turned on the TV.

Chi-chi lay beside her and watched Kari lay on the sofa her eyes closed. She was thinking about how hectic her day was. She arrived at work since the subway stopped working momentary. When she finally got to work to her job at World trade finance, she had missed the morning meeting {which wasn't good to start with.}And before she got to work, she was confronted by the manager the queen of all bitches: Anna Marie Thompson.

"Well, well, well." She said with smug expression. "Look who's finally showed up to work. What happened? Didn't have money to pay for a taxi, **or** did your boyfriend take your car for a joyride." Anna Marie loved to tease and humiliate Kari every chance she got. Kari blushed, but she didn't want her to let Anna Marie see her blushing so she turned away.

"No." she said firmly she also didn't want to admit that her boyfriend had taken her car keys from her bag, _while_ she was cooking the other night. "And why would I tell you what goes on in my life anyways."

"Oh so you're saying that it's none of my business, well my mind is my business. It's letting me tell if you're not busy which it seems that I'm right."

"And what does that explain about me?" Kari asked feeling her temper rise.

"Oh." She paused and left Kari's cubicle but returned with a stack of papers that she dropped on in front of Kari's desk. She smiled again as she saw the shock on Kari's face.

"This will take me all night." she said looking from her boss to the stack of papers and back.

"Well then," said Anna pushing her long red hair back. "I suggest that you get started then." And with that she turned and left.

"_Witch_." Kari said as she opened her eyes. Chi-chi licked her hand, she was about to tell her to stop when something caught her attention.

"What's going on?" Kari said as she lifted her hand were Chi-Chi licked her, to turn the volume up. There was a story on the news.

"_We have breaking news_," said the anchorwomen. "In the Bronx, where our correspondent Cory olive is at the scene. Cory." The camera switched to a tall man in a tan trench coat.

"Thanks Jane." Said the anchorman. "We are here at in 99th street at the Bronx where we just found out about a mass murder taking place right behind me at this night club. We don't know what happened here, but from what the police can tell us was that this was no ordinary murder.

"It was just 11:20 this evening, when neighbors heard screams and gunshots coming from the night club know as the 'black hell.' This night club has had bad reputation for selling drugs, gang violence, raids, and prostitution. The club was crowded that evening. One of the witnesses who were outside at the time of the murder says: they saw an unknown man dressed in a long black cape, walked into the club. About five minutes later there were screams, shouting, and gunshots coming from inside the club. Residents called police when the screams and gunshots stopped about two-minutes later and what the police found was disturbing and left them baffled."

"Can you tell us what baffled them, Cory?" said Jane.

"Well Jane," said Cory. "The police found at the scene that the victims' bodies had no wounds inflicted on them by the guns that were shot, no blood in the crime scene and the victims were found in a petrified state, and their eyes had turned completely black."

"Black? Cory," said Jane. "What do you mean by black?"

"I mean," Cory replied. "That their eyes had turned in to a pitch black color, surrounding the entire eye. Cops are now performing an investigation. The unknown assailant who witnesses say that he didn't come out but sources are still foggy at this time, we'll have continuing coverage as soon as possible back to you Jane."

Kari stood frozen to her seat shocked with fear in her eyes. Chi-chi jumped onto the sofa and rested her head on Kari's lap.

"_Oh god_." She whispered, as she petted her for reassurance. "I can't believe this happened, all those people." Kari shivered, chi-chi nuzzled her.

Kari smiled a little. "Thanks chi-chi I'm alright, it's just..." She paused. "I almost feel there _pain_ but I can't do anything about— _oh_!" Her stomach growled. Chi-chi jumped off her and growled herself. Kari laughed.

"I guess I better eat something." she said as she rubbed her stomach getting up she went to the kitchen warm up her leftover dinner she cooked the other night and sat down to eat.

After dinner Kari went to shower and then went to bed. Overcome by sleepiness she fell asleep immediately and Kari began to dream:

In her dream Kari was _running_. Running away from strange creatures that were chasing her in the dead of night. She ran trying to look for a place to hide and saw a small space between two buildings. She ran between the buildings, just missing one of the monsters claws; they ran past her and continued down the street leaving Kari gasping for breath, clutching her chest.

_What… are…those monsters_? She thought. _ I have to… get outta…here_. She suddenly heard something above her and looked up to her horror; she saw that one of the creatures was above the buildings where she was hiding. It was too dark to tell what it looked like the only thing that was visible in the dim moonlight, was its sharp claws that held itself to the side of the building, its pointed horns, and two tiny red gleaming eyes that looked down at Kari as it slowly crawled down the building when without warning it pounced. Kari screamed and tried to jump out of the way but, she wasn't quick enough as the monsters claws slashed her body. Kari screamed in pain and fell holding her bleeding body it flared and stung with the rushing air. She couldn't move, she thought, when she heard movement behind her. She turned slowly and saw to her terror that she was surrounded by those creatures stalking slowly toward her; Kari could see their salivating mouths that reeked in the cold air. Kari tried to get up, but it was so painful to even stand up she noticed that one of the creatures stood out of the crowd she saw that it was the same monster that attacked her. She watched the monster's sharp claws in the moonlight.

_This can't be happening_! She thought. _I'm gonna die in __**my**__ own pool of __**blood**__, please… not like this._ The monster roared a blood curdling roar and began running towards her ready to kill.

"**Nooo**!" She screamed. When without warning she felt a rush of air that carried her up in the air. But it was only for a moment she started coming down and saw to her horror that the creatures all crowded together ready to kill her.

"**_Leave me alone_**!" She screamed without warning a great beam of light radiated from her outstretched hand! Golden white light streaked down striking the monsters with a full blast there was a moments screeching before the monsters were destroyed leaving a huge street size crater in its mist.

_H-how did …I do that?_ Kari thought shock and amazement, but all that couldn't change the fact that she was falling and she couldn't fly only remembering she was falling towards the crater. She screamed.

_Somebody please help me!_ she thought. She closed her eyes when suddenly… something caught her and she stopped.

Kari felt a warm presence surrounding her body she opened her eyes. The warm presence wasn't anything she ever seen. It was the presence of a _man,_ who saved her… or she thought it was a man, for he was barely visible because, he was _glowing_.

"_Are you alright_?" the man said gently. His voice far and distant. She nodded slowly.

"_Who_ _are_ _you_?"She whispered overcome by the man presence. But at that moment a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky striking Kari and the man and… _Kari woke up_. Kari was dripping in a cold sweat, panting and trembling profusely that she hugged herself to stop the shakes. Gradually her breathing returned to normal and stopped trembling she felt a pain on her forehead and lay back down again.

_It happened again._ Kari thought. _That dream… it was different than the last one._ she rubbed her forehead which was throbbing.

_That man?_ She thought gazing up at the ceiling.

"_Who are you_?" she whispered, with that she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

And miles away… _the unknown man woke up_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**David**

David woke up in a shock he, was panting and dripping in a cold sweat. His friend, Charlie who was sleeping at the time woke up too.

"David." Charlie said. "What's wrong? You okay man?"

"Y-yeah." David breathed. "Yeah I'm fine." he whispered quietly. "_Who are you?_"

"Hey, man should I get the stuartress for you?" Charlie asked.

"No, I'm fine. Really Charlie." David sat back on his seat breathing regularly again. He pressed a button and waited.

"I thought you were getting sick on me." Charlie said after a moment's silence he laughed. David laughed softly and opened his eyes.

"That's real funny Charlie." David said.

"Thought I'd have to call a doctor on this plane." Charlie laughed a little harder.

"Thanks a lot Charles." He said. "Why didn't I change my _seat_ when I had the chance?"

"Cause." Charlie replied. "You need someone to look after you in case you go screaming again. Care to tell what happened just now?"

"Nothing." David said. "It was nothing. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." Charlie nodded and turned to a better position and went back to sleep.

"Can I help you sir?"Said the plane stautress.

"Yes." David said. "Can I have a ginger ale please?" she nodded and left. A moment later she returned with a cup of cold ginger ale.

"Thank you." he said and took the cup gratefully and drank.

_Who are you?_ David thought closing his eyes and recapped about his dream.

In his dream, David was running from a strange dark creature that was chasing him in the night. He ran but suddenly he felt something tear his flesh apart and he screamed falling to his knees. Grimacing, he turned slowly holding his bleeding body and realized that his back had large slash marks, streaming blood from his back onto the ground.

_I'm losing too much blood_. He thought weakly. _I…I have to g-get up or…I'll bleed…to...death__._ David slowly got up, grimacing in pain with every movement he made his skin felt as if it was being fused with hot metal, a low growling sound caught David's attention. Slowly he turned around and froze there standing, watching and waiting silently was the biggest most horrid beast he had ever seen. The monster was barely visibly in the moonlight, but what David could make out were two giant horns sticking from its large head. Two tiny red eyes watched silently at David menacingly with hunger. By the light of the moon, David saw a glint of the monsters claws and noticed that something was dripping slowly towards the ground. David watched almost in a trance, as the strange liquid fell upon the floor when another drop started to fall, David caught sight of the liquid in the dim light and realized to his horror that it was his own _blood_!

The monster lifted its bloody claws and licked the blood from it, David took a step back and the monster became aware that he was there and out of nowhere it charged. David was losing too much blood his eyes were starting to blur he was getting weaker by the minute.

_I'm gonna die_. He thought as the beast got closer claws ready to tear him to shreds.

"**_Nooo_**!" He shouted raising his arm, suddenly a bright beam of light radiated from his hand. The creature seemed to hesitate for a moment, before it was shot with a full blast of power. It roared with pain before it evaporated within the light. David looked astonished, eyes wide with shock as he looked at his hand.

_How…_ he thought. _How did I… do that?_ But he didn't get a chance to think, when he heard the scream. David reacted quickly even from his wounds and the loss of so much blood, he ran to the scream. As he ran he looked up and saw to his surprise the same beam of golden white light that came from him, was now heading straight for the ground but it vanished as he got closer. It was replaced by a bright light that was quickly falling to earth. To David's horror he saw it was a person and prayed he would make it in time Scared that he wasn't going to make it he ran faster his body suddenly getting stronger despite his injuries he was losing consciousness.

"_Please, let me save them_." he pleaded then suddenly a huge energy erupted in him and he was running even faster than before. As the person got closer, he took one big leap and flew up. His hands out stretched he swooped down and caught the person and saw it was a _woman_ he couldn't see her because of the light surrounding her.

"Are you alright?" he said gently to the woman feeling a soothing warmth as he held her.

She nodded "_Who are you?_"She whispered her voice far and distant, but before he could answer a huge bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck David and the unknown woman and he woke up. David looked at himself on the blank TV screen on the plane.

David Montgomery was twenty-two years old. He had soft light chocolate skin he had the look of an African prince with a tall stature and muscular body. When people saw him they turned and stare, but then look away because he looked strange.

He had semi-long black hair that had a slivery white streak on the left and right sides of his head, and white eyes that made him look gentle and dangerous depending on his mood. He sighed. David had recurring dreams like this; but never had seen the great beam of light or the mysterious woman before.

_This is getting more and more confusing._ He thought. _I've been having dreams like this; but never had I seen that woman until now. Who is she? Why is she in my dreams now?_

"Attention passengers," said a voice on the plane. "This your captain speaking. It is now 2:30 a.m. Saturday Eastern Time. We'll be arriving in New York in two hours time. So, sit back and enjoy the flight and thank you for flying Air Japan." David yawned, he picked up his blanket and went back to sleep.

David woke to knocking the next morning as he got up in his hotel room. At first he thought he was dreaming but the knocking got louder, groggily he got up to open the door.

"G' morning Dave." Charlie said smiling. David yawned and scratched his stomach under his shirt.

"Morning Charlie," David replied. "What time is it?" He noticed that Charlie was beaming at him, "what are you so happy about?" As Charlie walked in the room.

"Oh, nothing," he said suspislciously. "Just got tickets to the Knicks game, you, me and front row seats tonight!"

"You're kidding!" David exclaimed that woke him up. David was a huge fan of the Knicks and seeing the play so close was even better. "Where did you get them, man, I thought they were sold out!?"

"That's one secret I can't tell." Charlie said secretly as he turned on the TV.

David looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30 am.

"Damnit Charlie." He said. "Could you have woke me at a decent hour, I've been sleeping for four hours." David and Charlie arrived at New York at 3:30 and got to the hotel at 4 am so he was pretty tired. David went to the window and looked down at the busy streets of Manhattan.

_It's been ten years since I been back in New York_. David thought. _Everything looks the same; I guess I'm the one who's changed, just hope I can handle it._

"Damn, this some freaky stuff." Charlie said abruptly adding a couple of swear words in between.

David turned "What did I tell you about cursing in front of me." David said

"I know, I know." Charlie said. "But you gotta see; this is unbelievable." David walked to sit on the bed

"What are you rattling abou"- but he stopped suddenly to hear a news broadcast as the anchorwoman showed up on the TV.

"If you are just joining us." The anchorwoman said. "We are continuing our coverage on the 99th street massacre we join now with Anthony in the news room Anthony.

"Thanks Nicole," said Anthony. "We have just got word from our sources about how the victims had died. We have also found how much casualties were lost last night. So far they have counted 78, but police say, that there is still one more uncovered: the convicted assailant since his body wasn't uncovered and he didn't come out of the club at the scene of the crime.

"We have just learned from forensics doctors what killed these people. And for what they could tell us it's a real mystery that left even doctors baffled. We join you now with one of the forensics doctor. Doctor Matthew brown, nice to meet you doctor."

"It's good to be here." doctor brown replied as he shook Anthony's hand.

"Now doctor, can you tell us what you observed?"

"Well." Dr Brown said slowly. "What we saw was there blood turned completely black and thick almost like tar or ink, the second thing we noticed was that there main organs also turned black and what we have noticed had from inside out and third what truly disturbed us was as we carried the bodies back to the morgue we saw a black inky liquid pour from out of their mouths and eyes. He stopped and breathed heavily. "But I do know this. What these people been have through, how they died, no person deserved such a faith."

"Thank you doctor, thank you so much." with that the dr. brown left. "Well Ann that's all back to you."

"Man." Charlie said slowly. "I can't believe how those people died. Poor-" he stopped and looked at David who was pale and breathing shallow was still looking at the TV.

"_God_." He breathed quietly

"Dave." Charlie said as he shook David. "Hey, Dave take it easy."

"I'm fine." Said David. "I—I could have just… _felt_ there pain."

"You couldn't have done anything to stop what happened; and besides they were crooks, bad guys, they probably committed _more_ crimes and hurt more people just as the same."

David sighed "Your right. But still no deserves to die that way. Thanks for clearing things out."

Charlie laughed. "Come on." He said. "Let's get something to eat." At that moment David's stomach growled. Charlie laughed. David got ready; 20 minutes later they left.

Later that day, David and Charlie went all over New York. They went to: Manhattan to the NBA store where Charlie bought a basketball so they could play, while David bought himself a Knicks jersey.

"Why don't you just buy one at the game?" Charlie asked as he and David paid.

"If you want to be waiting on that crowed line, be my guest. I'm not going through that." said David laughing.

As they left the store they took the bus to Central Park and played a couple of rounds. But, it got chilly so they quit. Next they traveled to downtown Brooklyn. They walked down the street to a quiet neighborhood.

"Hey, Dave." Charlie said. "When do you start working **_for_**your girlfriend?"

"I'm not working _for_ her." David corrected. "I'm just working _with_ her."

"Whatever, Dave. What does she do there?"

"Ummm." David replied unsure. "I think she's the manager in her families company."

**_"You think," _**Charlie said. "Man, she's your girlfriend you're supposed to know _everything_ about her. All you told me is that her family owns a huge company."

"Well." David said "I don't know much about her. We met last year when she came to Japan. Then we starting dating for a couple of months. But, she had to go back to New York. So, when I decided to come back to New York, she offered me a job at her families company so I decided to go."

"So," Charlie said. "What type of work are you doing there?" he shrugged.

"Well," David thought. " I don't know, something to do with management in her field… But, I think she's just doing this so we can be closer to each other." he sighed.

"When do you start working?"

"Monday morning. So, no late night parties or clubbing tomorrow." David added laughing.

"Oh, don't be such a kill joy, man." Charlie said. "Come on let's get something to eat."

"Okay."

"You know, Dave I don't get you sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Charlie said "You eat almost as much as an elephant but you don't gain a pound. Why is that?"

"Don't know." David admitted as his hair swished in the autumn breeze. "Never thought much of it I guess—so do you want to eat or not." he started running down the street.

"**_Ha!_**" Charlie laughed and ran to catch up. "You know it."

Later that evening they went to the Knicks game but didn't know who won because one of the players got into a fight with the audience members so it ended up becoming a _riot_ and the police got involved. So it ended short, and they went back to the hotel.

The next morning David woke up gasping and dripping in a cold sweat. "_Who are you?_" he breathed. He had just another dream again and like before he still could not see the woman's face.

"Damn it all." he thought. "This dream is getting out of hand." he rested his head in his hands and stayed like that for a couple of moments, thinking. Just then the phone rang and he picked it upon the third ring.

"Hello?" he said weakly.

"Jeez, Dave." came Charlie's voice. "Where you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I called you at 9 o'clock but you didn't answer. So, I assumed you where still asleep. But, when I called again you still didn't answer. I even called your cell, but no answer. What happened?"

David turned to look at the clock it read 1:30 p.m.

"Sorry, Charlie I was still asleep. What was so important that you had to call me anyways?"

"I was letting you know that I checked out already. I had to go to work so I wanted you to know I'm not coming back."

"Okay," David yawned. "I'll see you later Charles. Bye." Just as he was about to hang up the phone it rang again when he answered, it was his girlfriend. So, they talked until he let her go. David took a shower and headed to the nearest diner to have breakfast, or in his case lunch.

Later that evening David was walking by downtown Brooklyn and saw a bouquet. He decided to get his girlfriend a bottle of perfume for a gift. Before he stepped in, he noticed a woman was sketching a dress from the bouquet's window, he caught a glimiced of what she was drawing. The picture looked so real that it was almost _lifelike_.

_Wow_. He thought. _That's__a_ _real__talent_. he noticed that she had a little small dog, sleeping beside her feet. He smiled, {He liked dogs.} and walked into the store and found a nice bottle for his girlfriend.

When he left the store and checked his cell phone it read: 4:30 p.m. It was already getting dark so David started walking. People, especially the women were staring at how handsome he was; David was used to the stares so he kept walking. He looked up at the darkening sky. "I wonder." he thought out loud. "If it's safe to- **_Aaaahhh_**!" David was knocked down suddenly and landed on the floor. Something was licking him profusely he opened his eyes and saw a dog was on top of him licking him.

"_Oh_, _my_ _gosh_! _Bad_ _girl_!" he heard someone say. "_Get off of him_! _I'm_ _so_ _sorry_!" the dog leapt off him and barked happily.

"I'm so sorry." David looked up and saw a woman bending down beside him. It was the same woman with the dog from the bouquet. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." David replied. "Your dog is very strong." As he looked at the happy dog shaking her tail, he petted her.

"I don't know how she got away from me." the woman said. "One minute we were just home, the next she escaped before I took off her leash." she got up.

"You live around here?" David asked. the young woman hesistated for a moment before saying:

"Yes." she bent down and picked up her dog. "Oh, no your shirt." she pointed at the paw prints on his shirt. "I'm so sorry—Let me pay for your dry cleaning."

"No, that's okay." David said. "I needed a new shirt anyway." he smiled kindly at the pretty woman.

"Well if it's okay then." she said with a smile at the young handsome man, who looked just about her age. "It's nice to meet you, come on _Chi-Chi._" David waved goodbye and she waved back before disappearing at a corner. David waited for a cab to come afterwards but none came.

_I guess_. He thought. _I have to take the scenic route_. He walked down a corner into a dark alleyway. David stood in the dark, closed his eyes and focused.

David felt a cold breeze over come him. When he opened his eyes, he was up in the air. He turned his body and flew higher he leapt over buildings and skyscrapers, heading back to the hotel.

Not knowing what was going to happen, not knowing he was _unique_, and not knowing that he and the woman were a lot _closer_ than they seemed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Two people,**

** Different couples,**

** One secret**

Kari woke up to a bright beautiful morning. She showered, got dressed, fed chi-chi, and had breakfast herself. She was just finishing when the phone rang with a vague sigh she picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Good morning, beau," said a man's voice. Kari knew who it was and replied coldly.

"Oh, it's you tray."

"Now how's that the way you treat your own boyfriend." tray said smoothly.

"Where have you been?" Kari started. "I've been calling you for two days, and where's my car?"

"It's with me," Tray said. "I needed it for work."

"Well, you should have told me." Kari replied curtly. "Let alone ask me, instead of taking my keys from under my nose—besides you don't work on the weekend."

"I know." Tray said sadly. He always did that to make Kari feel bad, even though he was untruthful

Most of the time. "I'm sorry." he continued. "I'll make it up to you; I'll take you out to dinner. Just the two of us. I'll bring back the car and we'll leave it at your place okay?"

"Well," Kari thought slowly. "I guess so. I'll see you tonight at 8 o'clock. Okay?"

"Okay" tray said, and hung up. Kari finished her breakfast and cleared the dishes.

"Be good chi-chi," Kari petted her. "And don't make noise, ok." chi-chi barked happily meaning she under stood and Kari left to catch her train.

As Kari entered work, she sat down when her best friend Crystal or 'Cris' for short. Cris had smooth light chocolate skin, long black hair, hazel eyes and a pretty face. She popped her head from her cubicle, grinning.

"Morning Kar." she said, happily.

"You look happy this morning." Kari said smiling. Kari knew when Cris was smiling it meant that she found new gossip to tell her.

"Girl! You won't believe what I just heard." Cris started. "You know Jerry from the mailroom?"

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Well, I heard that he was spotted the other night at a bar with the king of all queers: B.J. who's also from the mailroom."

"You kidding." Kari said laughing she kind of knew there _something_ going on in her work world.

"No, I'm serious." Cris said, excitedly. "If you want to see for yourself go down to the mailroom and see."

"Uhh, no thanks," Kari replied. " I'll take your word for it. Anything else new?"

"Well, you know that our bossy bitch got promoted on Friday."

"No, I got to work late and missed the meeting – By the way what was it about anyway?"

"Well." Cris said. "It was about how with recent cut backs they have to take away company parking so we have to fend for ourselves, and Anna Marie gets promoted from manager to supervisor, so now we got a new manager who's coming today."

Kari sighed. She opened her mouth to speak. But just then Anna Marie stepped out of her office. Anna Marie was a tall pretty woman with white light skin, green eyes and red hair. She was spoiled, since her parents were the riches people in New York and she worked for one of her father's major companies. She treated all her co-workers detached respect and they loved her for that. Except for 'Cris' and Kari. _Especially_ _Kari_.

"Good morning!" she said out-loud. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Good morning Anna." they said.

"Well you've heard that I've been promoted. And we have a new manager. He should be here any minute. So, if we can all come and stand here together we could greet him, please." Everyone got up and walked towards Anna Marie only Kari stayed in her seat.

"Aren't you coming?" Cris said.

"Nope, I could see just fine from here." said Kari. But she really couldn't.

David was in the elevator at that time waiting when the bell _dinged_ on the 40th floor he stepped out and saw a huge crowd of people standing.

_What's all this?_ David thought. In front of the crowed was Anna Marie who ran to him, took his hand and led him to the crowd.

"Everyone," said Anna Marie brightly. "This is David Montgomery your _new manager_." everyone said '_hello'_ to David. David could hear whispered approvals coming from the women.

_"He's so handsome."_

_"Look at those eyes. It's so cute on him."_

_"He could boss me around any day."_

_"Doesn't Kari have eyes like that?"_ but Anna Marie broke the conversation.

"I want you all to give David the same respect that you'll give me." Anna Marie replied.

"What does he look like?" Kari said. "I can't see." she strained to see past the crowd.

"Girl! He's sooo _fine!"_ Cris replied. "He even has the same hair like you."

"He does?" Kari said. But at that moment Anna Marie had told everyone to go back to work. So Kari only saw the back of David's hair as he entered the office.

"He's gone." Kari said.

"Don't worry Kar." Cris assured her. "He won't be in the office _all day_. He'll come out eventually." Kari nodded and went to work, just then Anna Marie walked in.

"Kari." Anna Marie said. "I need you to get the Tucker files from the 28th floor and I want you to analyze them so they can be sent to them by today."

"Yes, Anna." Kari replied, before she got up and took the elevator to start the day.

David was looking over documents in his office when he heard the door knock. He got up to open it, and saw it was Anna Marie.

"Is there something you need, Anna?" David asked. Taking a step back Anna closed the door, she smiled sweetly.

Then she leapt on top of him and _kissed_ him!

David almost lost his balance with the surprised kiss he tried to pull her off. But she wouldn't budge. He walked backwards in the office until he toppled on to the office sofa.

"Anna!" He gasped breathlessly. "Anna… what …is …with you?" She laughed and layed herself on him.

"_I missed you_." she said sweetly.

"I missed you too." He breathed. "But you don't have to jump on me—we're co-workers remember."

"So what," she said, she got off of him. "Can't your _girlfriend_ just come in and show how much she loves you?" She started to cry. David was taken aback by this. What David didn't know was that Anna did this when she didn't get her way at _everything_!

"I'm sorry Anna," he said. "I just got a lot of things on my mind… Hey, let me take you out to dinner tonight, just the two of us."

"Ok!" She said brightly her crying disappearing as soon as it appeared. She gave him a kiss and left.

_That was fast_. He thought, confused, he shrugged grabbing a few sheets of paper. He walked out of the office_.__ I better go fax this. _

"Excuse me?" he asked, a woman he noticed her name on the poster on her wall. "Crystal." he added.

"Oh," she said. "Mr. Manager how may I help you?"

"Uhh." David started. "Do you know where the fax room is?"

"It's right down there- She pointed down the hall-"Its three doors down the right side of the elevator."

"Thanks." he said and walked to the fax room.

Kari seethed as she held a large amount of papers in her hands, as she traveled up the elevator**. **_That witch_! She thought angrily_. __She did this on purpose- it'll take me all day to finish…_ She sighed. _ But I have try…_

The door opened by then, she sighed as she walked out; when suddenly she crashed in to David who was walking at the same time dropping all the papers on the floor.

"Oh gosh!" He said bending down to help pick up the papers. "I'm sorry."

"No! No it's my fault I—"Kari started. David and Kari looked up at each other with a surprised expression.

"I know you," David said. "You're the woman with the dog."

"Yes," Kari said shyly, she looked down, half embarrassed whilst picking up more papers. "It's good to see you again. I-I'm sorry for what happened the other night." David smiled

"What happened the other night?" a voice said. David and Kari look up to see Anna Marie standing in front of them. When no one answered she demanded. "What happened last night?"

"Oh! Umm…umm well last night— David started.

"Last night we bumped into each other." Kari interrupted.

"Oh," Anna Marie said dryly, looking at Kari as she got up with the files. "Well you two haven't been properly introduced. David, this is Kari Mason: she's the accountant here at the office. Kari, this is David Montgomery your new manger and... _My_ _boyfriend_." she added smugly.

Kari looked at David then to Anna Marie and back._ How could a nice guy like him end up with this spoiled witch like her?_ She thought. She swallowed. David wished that she hadn't said that. He didn't want the story to get out on his first day. He swallowed. Anna Marie smiled.

"I'll leave you to your work then." She turned and left. David stood awkwardly as she left. Kari looked down a little embarrassed.

"_Umm_…" David started awkwardly.

"I-I better get to work." Kari said quietly. "It was nice to meeting you Mr. Montgomery…Thanks for helping me."

"Please," David said. "It's the least I can do and call me '_David_."

"David," she said with a smile. "Welcome to _world_ _trade_ _finance_." she stretched out her hand as did David. they shook each other's hand.

"Thanks I'm–"David started when suddenly David and Kari gasped. A rush that filled in there minds: a huge rush of memories that they had seen… _only in their dreams_. David saw when he was running down the dark street, Kari saw when the monster pounced from the tall building she was hiding from. David saw as the monster lifted its claws to lick his own blood. Kari saw as she was lifted from the air to get away from the monsters. And they both saw the great beam of light that radiated from each of them destroying the creatures.

Kari let go of her hand first, she took a step back. she and David looked at one another with shocked fear.

"WH…what just happened?" she gasped looking scared.

"I … don't know?" David replied shakily. His hand was trembling a little. "I can't… _explain it_."

"I … I… _have to go_." Kari stammered and walked away.

"_Wait!_" David said but she was gone. David walked shakily to his office and lay on the sofa. Kari sat down in her cubicle, her head in her hands. David rubbed his face and sighed wearily. Both trying to recap what happened. But nothing could make them understand what happened.

_Maybe I've been working too hard._ Kari thought, trying to reassure herself.

_It must be something in my head._ David thought, try to reassure himself.

_What a way to start work._ they thought together. With a sigh they return to work in silence.

The weeks went by fast for David and Kari. But they didn't go near each other or talk to one another. They both had a life to live and their own problems to deal with. Kari was having problems with Tray; like his continuous theft of her car, until her car ended up being impounded. And Tray's disappearances after she saw him. While David and Anna Marie's relationship wasn't going so great. Anna kept calling him every hour on the hour thinking that he was talking with another woman, and trying to get David into _bed_ with her but he wasn't ready. Also, asking him to move in with her, when he said no she was even worse. So he tried to avoid her.

But David and Kari still wondered about what happened between them. David decided to put the tension between him and Kari to rest.

One late evening Kari said '_goodnight'_ to Cris who left for the evening, sat quietly, sketching something on her sketch pad when David entered. He knocked on the wall of her cubicle. She turned.

"David." she said shyly. "Uhh _hi_."

"Umm… I hope I'm not interrupting," he said politely. "If this is a bad time."

"No! No," she said. "You're not. I was just... uh—is there something you want?"

"No!" He said awkwardly. "It's just—he paused— "I wanted to know how you're feeling about what happened weeks before… I mean about what happened between—

"I'm fine. It was nothing," Kari said, quickly she packed her stuff. "Nothing happened."

"Look," he said. "I don't know what happened, but I don't want any bad _chemistry_ between us."she looked up from her packing, her expression was unreadable.

"_Chemistry_," she said quietly. "The only thing I know between us is that you're my _boss_. That's all, nothing more."

"But… I want us to be **_friends_**," David said abruptly. Kari froze. "I can't let one bad thing make us be afraid of each other. I just came to tell you and I'm sorry if I scared or brought any discomfort to you." he turned to leave.

"David," Kari said. He stopped to look at her. "I know it wasn't your fault" –she paused and sighed—"I really don't understand what happened. She added softly."But, I _do_ want us to be friends, as well as co-workers."

"Kari, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?"

She smiled shyly. "Wouldn't Anna Marie get jealous that I'm with _you_?" David smiled.

"I … _I mean as friends_." David said nervously. _She was very pretty_. "I –if you … you don't want to, I mean."

"I'd love to." she said. "I-I mean, just as friends." she added nervously. _He was very handsome_.

"Well then uhh… let's go." So saying they left the office unto the cold fall evening.

ξ

"Do you have your car, Kari?" David asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"No," she said. " I …I left it at home." She didn't want David to know that it was impounded. "You?" she added.

"I took the train." he said. He didn't want her to know that he _flew_ to work. They walked for a couple of blocks until they stopped at a small diner the sign read: 'the last chance diner' where they sat down in front of a wide window. The waitress came by and served them two cups of steaming hot coffee and handed them two menus.

"I'll be back to take your orders." she said.

"Thank you." David and Kari said she left. Kari took a sip of her coffee: the warmth of the drink filled her with warmth instantly.

"It's delicious." she said.

"Last chance makes the best coffee." David remarked. " I come here all the time." he looked out the window as the wind blew over the trees making the leaves fall off. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, but quickly looked away, blushing. Kari took out her sketch pad and started drawing.

"I notice you with that book, what do you write in there?" she looked up.

"Oh," replied Kari. " I'm not writing, I'm drawing."

"What do you draw?"

"I design clothes. Whenever I have an idea or see any ideas, I sketch them and design my own clothes." Kari replied.

"May I see?" She nodded and gave him the book. David was amazed at the different images and clothes, it was so life like and realistic. "Wow! This is incredible."

She smiled. "Thank you, I send my designs to fashion companies. Some day I want to become a fashion designer and start my own clothing line—"she stopped and looked away embarrassed. "But it's a silly dream."

"No. It's not." David said, handing the book back. "I think it's a great dream. I'm sure someday you'll be a big designer." Kari blushed. The waitress came in to take their orders. While they waited for the food they talked about New York, politics and current events.

"Did you hear what happened in the Bronx about the massacre?" said David, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "It was unbelievable when I heard what happened."

Kari shuddered. "Yeah. When I heard what happened… I almost _felt_ there pain." she took a bite of her cheeseburger.

"I know. I felt the same way too."

"What's your talent?" Kari said changing the subject.

"Uhh…uhh well," David started. "I'm hoping to become a doctor and own my own private practice."

"Now that's a talent." Kari grinned. "What made you want to become a doctor?"

"My grandma," he said. "She used to make medicines from her herb garden in Japan."

"Wow! _Japan_! Is she still there or is she in New York?"

"No," he said softly. "She died two years ago." he looked away.

"_I'm sorry_," Kari said gently. " I lost my grandma a year ago too." David looked up, he changed the subject.

"How's chi-chi?"

"She's alright." she said, smiling. "Oh, I have to go home and feed her." she added, looking at her watch. She took out her purse, but David said:

"No, I'll pay for dinner."

"No, you don't have to. You're done enough." Kari replied.

"It's okay. My treat." David took out his money and left a tip for the waitress, and they walked out the door.

"I –I guess I'll see you around, David." Kari said.

"Yeah," he said as they walked down by Lexington street. "We should do this again sometime." he added slowly. David looked into Kari's eyes and Kari looked back into his. They felt a strange feeling of emotion run inside them. Kari blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, we should do this again." she replied shyly. "_Goodnight David_."

"_Goodnight Kari_." David said, softly.

_And they went their separate ways._


	4. Chapter 4

**Prophecy**

Two souls, two minds, two lives, one destiny. To fight shado, to protect our world. When one needs the other a teacher will reveal thy true form. For now it's watching, waiting in the stars like it's brethren before them. It will take an unlikely form and guide our masters to protect our hidden world and our golden sanctum.

**Chapter four**

**Two telekinetic's,**

**One dream,**

**And a snowy**

**Situation.**

As September came to a warm close {thanks to global warming October came in wet, cold and dark. Kari and David became closer since their last meeting at the diner almost a month ago. They saw each other every other week, talking about themselves and their friends. They were laughing one evening at the diner, laughing about their friends. David was wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"It's true," he said, laughing. "Charlie almost got the fire department until I had pulled his head out from the stairs railing." Kari laughed so much that she almost let her soda come out of her nose.

"You and charlie are almost as close as brothers." Kari giggled.

"Yeah," David sighed, smiling. "You and Cris too. You could almost be sisters—I feel like I know her."

"Me too with Charlie," Kari said, she sighed. "When I was little; kids used to make fun of me because of my eyes and birthmark…but not Cris. She stood by me and liked me for who I am…I guess she _still_ is." she added gently. David nodded.

"Charlie was like that for me also. I can never have a better friend than him—even though he complains about my _eating_," he added, smiling. Kari smiled.

"Cris always says 'I'll eat anything that isn't nailed down or on _fire_.'"

"Charlie, wonders why I eat so much but don't gain a pound; wonder why that is sometimes myself," he said.

"Me too." Kari admitted. David checked his watch. It read ten o'clock and sighed.

"Well, I have to go see Anna Marie now— he looked out the window—"How are things with you and Tray?"

Kari sighed. "I don't know. I talked with him two weeks ago but when I called today no answer. I have to get my car back though it's getting too cold to fl-" she stopped.

"What?"

"I –I mean it's getting too cold to be _umm_, be flagging a taxi especially in the busy commute." she said quickly.

"Yeah, that's true," David admitted. "I'll be right back. I need to use the rest room." he got up and left. Kari sighed deeply in relief. _That was too close. _She thought. _I could have spilled my secret to him. _She looked out the window. She took a sip of her Pepsi when it spilled on to the table.

"Oh, shoot." she muttered. She went to get napkins, but none were on the table. Kari turned around and saw some at the seat next to her. She tried to reach. But she couldn't stretch her arm, when suddenly the napkins floated from its holder. Kari stared at them with shock bewilderment. Slowly the napkins started to move forward toward her and landed in her hands. She looked down at her right hand that held the napkins. _H–how._ She thought, dumbfounded. _How… did I …do that? _her eyes were wide with fear.

"Are you all right?" David's voice came from behind. She turned around quickly.

"Everything's fine," she said with fake cheerfulness. "Everything's fine." she cleaned up the mess then she got up abruptly.

"Well I have to go," Kari said, quickly and nervously. And she went out the door.

"Wait!" David said. He ran after her; but she was gone. He looked from side to side, but if he had looked up he would have scene Kari floating four feet above him; looking down at him, she sighed and started for home. David sighed and flew to Anna Marie's apartment.

Anna Marie lived in a huge penthouse apartment in the middle of Madison Avenue, where the richest big shots lived and worked. David could have lived in one since he had the money and a small fortune his grandmother left in her will; but David was raised to be content not to live too extravagant! He walked into the Madison Hotel and took the elevator to the penthouse on the fiftieth floor. He rang the bell and waited. Anna Marie opened the door.

"What took you so long?"She pouted.

"I–I was working late." David lied. He didn't want Anna Marie to know he was out with Kari.

"You don't have to work late," Anna Marie replied, closing the door behind him. "You're the manager."

"But I still like to get things done, Anna." he said, she turned and shrugged.

"Whatever, Dave come on lets watch TV." he followed. They sat down on the sofa in her large living room where there was a huge flat screen TV, a small bar area and large window overlooking the city. David sat down beside Anna Marie; she turned on the TV; which was showing a program on planning weddings. Anna ewed and awed at the expensive items on the television. David watched the show with not much interest.

"Aren't weddings beautiful," Anna Marie mused, laying her head on David's lap.

"Hm," he said not paying much attenion. "Oh yeah they are." Anna Marie lifted herself up and kissed him. But David didn't have much feeling in the kiss, he was thinking of Kari. She looked at him.

"David," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quietly. "Can I get some water?"

"Sure." she got up and walked to the bar and gave him a glass of water. "Oh! Anna Marie," continued. "let me show you my new costume I'm going to wear for the Halloween office party." She walked upstairs.

_Oh yeah _David thought, remembering. _I almost forgot_. The entire building was having a Halloween party three weeks away. David and Kari loved Halloween. Something about the holiday made everything mysterious and magical; like where the _unreal_ became _real_ in New York David thought.

David got up when the glass cup slipped off his hand falling to the ground. "Oh no!" He said; his hand stretched to catch the cup when suddenly the cup stopped in mid-air. The cup was hovering five inches from the floor. David looked wide eyed at the cup. The cup began to twitch and slowly moved up toward him and it landed on his hand; he clutched the cup, hands trembling.

_H-how_, he thought staring at the glass. _How did I… do that?_

"Here it is! Anna Marie called, David jumped. _I have to get out of here._ He thought.

"I'm sorry Anna," David said quickly he was shaking a little. "I have to go."

"But." – David put the cup down and quickly walked out of the house. Anna Marie followed, but he was gone.

David flew home as fast as he could, shaking with fear and the cold wind until he reached his apartment. He landed on his veranda and walked inside; David floated to his room and lay down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling.

"How I did I do that?" he mumbled, he looked at his right hand curiously he sat up from his bed. He looked up and saw a comb on his drawer; he flung his hand seeing if the comb would come to him. Nothing happened. He tried again, it didn't move. David mad and aggravated growled and flopped back on the bed. _I must be a __**fool**_ he thought. _Believing, that I could move anything with my hands. _He sighed and drifted to sleep.

Kari was lying on her bed; pondering, about what happen earlier. She was looking at her hand quietly _I never saw this happen to me_ she thought. _How could this be?_ She lifted herself up from the bed and flung her hand at a stuffed bear Cris gave her for a birthday gift last year; trying to see if the bear would come to her. But nothing happened she tried again but the bear didn't move. She groaned aggravatedly and laid back down on the bed, she sighed. _I must be crazy_, she thought. _I can't move thing with my hands… I don't have telekinesis._ Kari yarned and fell asleep.

And both David and Kari began to dream.

David was standing on a tall building. A gust of wind blew up when it died down he saw the same strange glowing woman standing five inches from him. Kari looked at him also; but all she could see was the same glowing man. David and Kari slowly walked to each, other, both afraid and curious of each others presence. They stretched out there glowing hands at each other as they got closer. There was no light other than the light of the moon, both in silence as they walked; until both of their hands met the other. David and Kari felt a warm sensation that was both soothing and warm at the moment. They stared into each other's face; without getting to see each other facial features something felt right as their hands met. David spoke first his voice far and distant.

"It's good to see you again."

"Same to you." Kari said her voice distant and far. "You saved my life and I don't know who you are."

"Like wise," he said. "I don't know how we got here bu—

"Do you hear that?" Kari said suddenly. They both let go of each other's hand. David listened it took a while to know what was happening; until he looked up.

"Look!"He pointed to the dark sky: a small ball of light was falling to earth; it was coming in fast from a great distance. David and Kari heard a small child-like voice talking:

"The masters must be found. I have to find them. Heaven help me, guide me. I must find the masters—must… reach …them. My strength is gone…I'm injured… but …I **must.**"

"What is it talking about," Kari said quietly. David shook his head slowly.

"I don't know, but we have to help it." David said, Kari nodded. "Can you fly?"

"A little." she said. David nodded.

"Okay. On the count of three. We jump"— Kari nodded slowly—"Okay. One… two…**three!" **They both ran and kicked off to the sky. Their hands outstretched. As they got closer to the light Kari started to lose her flying abilities as they got closer.

"My powers! I'm start to slip!" Kari yelled.

"H-hang on!" David called back; but he was starting to fall too. "We're almost there!" Kari took his hand and a great breeze kicked up and made them get closer towards the light; hands out stretched until they finally touched the warm light at the same time. They held the ball but it was carrying them down with them and they couldn't fly anymore. They looked down at the glowing ball and saw a little child; either sleeping or unconscious they couldn't tell.

"What do we do?!" Kari screamed.

"I don't know!" David shouted back. They drew closer toward the ground. They didn't know what to do.

**"Wake up! ** A voice they looked down and realized it was the voice of the child. Suddenly a bright light swallowed David and Kari at once. David felt a force push him and Kari, they let go of each other's hand. Kari was pulled away and she screamed.

"**_Noooo_**!" David screamed trying to reach her hand. And he woke up falling hard to the floor. While Kari woke up falling to the floor. David was dripping in a cold sweat, breathing shallow like he ran for miles, while Kari lay on the ground clutching her heart panting with fear. Chi-chi came in and lay besides her watching quietly. Slowly her breathing returned and got up weakly on the bed.

_I-it happened again,_ Kari thought weakly. _How can this be_?

_What could this mean?_ David thought weakly. He felt drained of all his energy he couldn't think straight he was shaking with fear and Kari felt the same, both tired physically and mentally; they sighed and went back to sleep.

Kari woke up on Saturday morning weak, drowsy and **hungry**. She got up weakly. She had to hold onto the wall for support. She walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Kari took out two bagels, four slices of bread, warmed up a pack of sausages, a coffee crumb cake and juice. And ate in the living room and ate hungrily. She had never felt so hungry. That dream made her weak, vulnerable she thought as she ate the crumb cake after she ate everything. She didn't feel weak or shaky Kari sat quietly on the sofa when the phone rang. _The phone._ she thought. _Wish I didn't have to move._ she was about to get up, when she saw her phone was hovering in mid-air. Kari stood shock as it hovered slowly toward her.

_It's happening again._ she thought fearfully. She was frightened but the phone still rang suddenly, Kari had an idea. She stretched out her hand. She concentrated on the phone. When it started to move toward her the way the napkins did the night before and it gently landed on her hand she pressed the button and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl." it was cris- "Where have you been? I've been calling for over an hour. Where you been?"

"I've…I was sleeping," she said. "That's all, I was out with someone and I just crashed."

"Aha," Cris said sarcasticly. "You're telling me you went out with someone else and you; and you know you have a _boyfriend_—did you kiss him yet?"

"No!" Kari exclaimed she laughed. "We're just friends that's all. We see each other once in a while but we just talk. We're not dating!"

"Whatever you say Kari," Cris replied. But Kari could hear the sarcasm in her voice. She knew that Cris was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"So how's Tray anyways?"

"You know as well as I do that I don't know where he is."

"I think you should do yourself a favor and **dump **the worthless **bastard.**"

"I don't know cris. I want to; but there is something—something I don't trust about him I think he's hiding something."

"Then why don't you do it then," Cris said. "You deserve better, give up the loser."

"Your right, Cris," Kari replied. "I will, end it with tray."

"Great! Let's celebrate with manicures and shopping sprees. Meet you at twelve. Ok?"

Kari laughed. "Yeah, see you soon." She hung up and looked at the phone; she tried her powers on the phone when the phone hovered at eye level Kari controlled the phone with her hands and her mind and the phone went onto the charger. She tried it with other stuff around the house with her mind. Kari smiled as everything around here floated around her. With the swish of her hand everything was put in their proper places; Chi-Chi walked in, Kari lifted her up.

_I'm psychic_. She thought. _I have powers. I never dreamed of getting…psychic powers_. She petted chi-chi and brought her a dog treat, and went to see Cris.

When David woke up that morning he was groggy and _hungry_. He got up from bed he felt weak and drained as he walked to the kitchen and fixed himself something to eat: a large plate of bacon and eggs, four rolls, two donuts, and a Japanese's rice ball {his favorite}. He ate the food hungrily in less than ten minutes it was gone. Stomach full, David flopped onto the sofa; just as the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. It was Charlie.

"Hi Dave, how's it going?"

"Not much," he replied. "Just woke up. Haven't seen you in a few days, where have you been?"

"Oh, just here and there," Charlie replied. "Got any plans?"

"Nope not really… I might see Anna Marie." David suddenly remembered about the Halloween party. "Hey, Charles we're having a Halloween party at the office wanna come?"

"Sure. Why not," Charlie said easily. "I can finally meet anna Marie then?" he laughed. "By the way I wanted to know. Who was that _pretty_ _girl_ I saw with you at some diner last night."

"You saw me last night?" David exclaimed.

"Yep, I thought she was Anna."

"No, she's…she's a co-worker at the job. Her name is Kari. And we're just friends." David added.

"Yeah right." Charlie laughed. "The way you two looked last night; I think you were cheating on your girl friend."

"Well, I'm not." David said annoyed. "And for your information, I went to her house right after."

"Okay, Dave." Charlie said slowly. David knew Charlie was grinning at the other end of the line. "I gotta go. I'll call you later." he hung up. David got up and decided to do the dishes, thinking he didn't want to as he put his cup in the sink; when he accidentally knocked over his plate he tried to catch it when it stopped halfway toward the ground. David stood stunned as he saw the levitating plate.

_It's happening again_ he thought, dumbstruck as he watched floating plate he was nervous to touch it but as he stretched out his hand the plate floated up to him and landed on his hand. Suddenly overcome by curiosity he tried making the other dishes move with his hands, and mind he controlled the plates to be washed and dried and put neatly back on the shelves. When he was done, he moved and other items in the apartment with his powers, until he stopped. He sat down thinking about his new ability.

_First flying_. He thought. _Now…I have telekinesis. This is so strange_. He laughed softy and got up and went to see Anna Marie.

When David got home that night he was relieved to get away from Anna Marie. For she had nagged him for running away the other night. He apologized and said that he wasn't feeling good. Then she lashed out at him saying he left to see another woman. {David had to duck behind her piano since she was throwing china plates at him.} then she got moody and started crying. He wanted to get out of there; but couldn't so he spent most of his evening comforting Anna Marie. So it was pretty lousy.

_I'm never going to do that again_. He thought tiredly as he used his powers to get himself a soda as he warmed up his food. He was getting used to his powers even though he just discovered he had telekinesis. _Feels like I knew how to do this before. _he thought, taking out his food and eating.

After dinner David went outside to his balcony to get some air in the fall breeze, as it gently blew back his hair, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi David, it's Kari. How are you?" Kari answered.

"I'm fine Kari," David said cheerfully; glad to hear from her. "How are you? You left so fast last night I thought something was wrong."

"I know," she said. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about that; something came up and I was in a rush. I couldn't explain. But everything's fine now."

"I understand." David said gently. "What happened?"

"I can't really get into details," Kari said slowly. "But maybe I can tell you some _other_ time," she added hesitantly.

"Yeah," David said. "I understand." he changed the subject. "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing. I'm creating a design for my costume." she said as she made assesories to her picture.

"What are you going to be?" David asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Kari giggled. David laughed too. He was about to say something when he saw a bright object fall from the sky. David stared at the object as saw it was heading straight for apartment building.

"David?" Kari said.

"I'm sorry, Kari I have to go." he said. Kari said goodbye and hung up.

_I have to see what is that._ David thought. He flew up to the object which was coming down fast when it turned and David realized that it was heading straight toward him. He tried to get away but he couldn't move; like something was telling him to stay.

_Why…why can't I move?_ he thought as it got closer when he remembered his dream and he outstretched his arms as it moved closer, when **wham! **The object collided with David. David was thrust with such force it knocked him all the way to the house. He skidded to a halt in his living room. Overwhelmed with shock the breath knocked out of him; breathing fast. He looked down at what he was holding and saw to his astonished to find that he was holding: an owl.

It was a small white owl with black spots on its feathers, and sharp yellow claws used for hunting. The owl looked up at David and he saw bright grayish eyes which seem that it was looking straight through him. The owl hooted softly and leapt off him. He noticed that it had a large round collar or necklace and in the middle was a strange pendent that looked exactly like his birthmark. David was a little scared of the mysterious owl. Slowly he went over to touch the owl; but the owl hopped away quickly. David noticed that the owl was holding its wing in a strange way. He realized that the bird was injured.

"It's alright," he said gently as he moved his hand closer. "I won't hurt you." the owl looked at him. He wondered if the bird could understand him but to his surprise the bird moved cautiously toward him and hopped on his lap. David carefully carried the owl to his room and put her on the bed. David went to his first aid kit and carefully tended to the owls broken wing. The owl didn't even hoot or screech in pain. It looked at David as he put the last of the necessary bandages on her. The owl hooted happily at him, he smiled.

"You're welcome," he said. "You must be hungry" he got up and came back later with a roll of sushi that he made. The owl took a bite and she screeched excitedly, he laughed.

"I guess you really like sushi don't you?" He couldn't believe he was talking with an owl. He then remembered seeing an owl like this back in Japan. He realized what type she was.

"You're a snowy owl," David said amazed. "You're a bit far from here you're supposed to be further north." he stroked the owl's soft feathers and yawned, it was getting late, so we went to change. When he came back he saw the owl laid perched on top of his dresser's mirror; already asleep. He smiled and laid down thinking about everything; about work, his relationship with Anna Marie, his new found psychic powers, and Kari. David felt a strange sensation every time he was with Kari than he did with Anna. He didn't understand why but he knew he was having feelings for Kari. But he knew she had a boyfriend and he had Anna. David sighed as he turned off the light and went to sleep.

When David woke up the next morning he saw that the owl was gone. All that was left was a bracelet with a tiny gray stone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Tempest storms **

**And change of hearts**

The days progressed for Kari and David as they found themselves closer to each, whist autumn storms raged inside and out. David tried to keep his powers from Anna Marie who was getting pushier; wanting more from him at work and there love life. For Kari on the other hand, life was getting uneasy with her relationship between her and Tray. She was getting sick of tray's excuses about being closer to him. The only time Kari and David were happy was when they were together as they both wished they could be more than friends, as they got closer to one another.

One Wednesday morning as Kari walked into work, she saw Cris standing by her cubicle. She looked wide-eyed with shocked bewilderment.

"Good morning, Cris," Kari said. "Is something wrong?" Cris looked up at her. She gulped.

"Kari," she started slowly. "I have something... To tell you…uhh…it's about tray."

"What about him?" Kari asked.

"I-I think you need to break up with him."

"What do you mean Cris?"

"I- Cris swallowed. "I think you were right about him having a secret. Yesterday, I saw him… with another woman and kids—_his_ _kids_. He's been cheating on his wife with you… I'm so sorry, Kari." Kari stood wide-eyed with shock. She couldn't believe that Tray had been using her, cheating on her, hiding the fact that he was married. Kari walked slowly to her seat.

"_I need to be alone_." She whispered. Cris nodded and gave her a hug before she went back to work. Kari put her head in her hands. She felt hot tears of anger fall down her face, as she cried silently in her office.

David was just coming from a meeting and was walking to his office, when he saw Kari, crying and shriving with sadness. He walked into her office.

"Kari?"David said. She didn't answer. He got closer. "_Kari_?" he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and he saw her face streaming with tears. She turned away, looking down. David only looked at her, then, he took her hand and led her into his office and closed the door. She walked to the sofa and sat down. He handed Kari a tissue. She took it and dabbed her eyes. He sat down next to her. They didn't say anything for a few moments, until Kari broke the silence.

"Thank you." David nodded.

"You okay?" he asked. She shook her head. "Would you like to talk about it? It will help you feel better."

"It's…" Kari sighed. "It's…complicated…I just found out that Tray was—is married."

"Oh, "David replied slowly. "I See."

"I feel like such a **_fool_**!" Kari blurted, she began to cry burying her face in her hands. David jumped startled by her outburst.

"You're not a fool." David replied.

"Oh, yes I am. I should've seen the signs. His disappearance, the late night visits. All signs show that he was hiding something—I'm such an _idiot_!

"And you're not an idiot," David said firmly. "Were you going to end it with Tray?"

"Yes," she said looking up to face him. "I was going to tell him." She breathed deeply to calm herself. "But now," she said her voice quivered. "I feel awful for playing his 'so- called mistress.'" she added angrily.

"But…"David swallowed. "You and he didn't—"

"No!Of course not! He wanted to, but I wasn't. But I feel so…"She couldn't continue, but looked away. David put his hands on Kari's face turning her head to look at him.

"I know how it's like to be betrayed." He said softly. "What it's like to feel foolish and shameful. But, what I have learned from knowing you're is that you're not the type who lets the worse problems stop you from becoming someone you're not. What Tray did to you and his wife was wrong. But I'm here for you. If you need anything I'm here. Don't let anyone break who you are. Don't feel bad about what happened." Tears came down Kari's cheeks and she hugged him.

"_Thank you_." she whispered.

"_Your welcome_." he said, hugging her carefully. Just then Anna Marie stepped in and found them together.

"What is this!?" She shrieked. Kari and David let go quickly. Kari got up.

"Thank you, David." Kari said and left the room, closing the door behind her. Anna Marie looked down at David.

"What was that about?" she said voice rising.

"Nothing." David replied quickly.

"**_Don't lie to me_****!"** She shrieked. "Why were you and Kari hugging? Or maybe I'm just seeing things." she added sarcastily. David didn't answer. "**Answer me**!

"It's none of your concern Anna," David said bluntly. "What you saw was a friend who needed comforting."

"So she just comes into your room and starts crying her eyes out? That _whore_!

"**_She's not a whore_**!"David said angrily. "Why are you getting like this Anna? I saw Kari crying I took her in here to talk, and she hugged me that's all."

"That is not all!" Anna Marie snapped. "It's the fact that you're pretending to be her friend to make me jealous, you want to break us up!"

"No, Anna I don't," David said. "I care about your Anna I just wish you would stop jumping to conclusion." Anna Marie stared. Her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, I'll believe you," she said slowly. "But you have to be with me no matter what. No other woman." David thought about this. Why would Anna Marie say this? Could she have known about him and Kari seeing each other over dinner? He didn't know. He looked at Anna Marie.

"_I will_." he said quietly. She kissed him and left. David sat down on his chair rubbing his head. His mind was still on Kari.

ξ

When Kari came home later that evening she felt better. She still felt upset about Tray, but David's kind words made her feel a lot better, she took a shower and called for takeout. Ten minutes later the bell rang and chi-chi barked. Kari walked to open the door thinking it was the delivery guy. _But it wasn't_. Standing by her door was her door was her ex-boyfriend: Tray. Tray was a strong, tight man. He had dark brown and short cut hair, dark skin and a gruff exterior look on his face. He was smiling at Kari which Kari didn't return she took a step back ready to close the door, while chi-chi growled at him quietly.

"What do you want?" Kari said curtly.

"How are you going to treat—"tray started.

"I said what **_do you want_**!?" She said a little louder she was just about to close the door.

"What are you so mad about?"He asked.

"About how you've been two-timing me with your wife telling me your _not married_." she replied her anger rising. "Making me wonder where you disappeared too—**how could you lie to me Tray**!?" Tray surprised by her outburst answered:

"I…been meaning to …uhh…tell you that…I was but—

"But nothing!" Kari shouted. The lights outside the hallway began to flicker as she said this but she didn't notice. "Tray I'm through with you. **_It's over_**!" Tray, who was surprised at the lights, looked at her.

"You …you can't just break up with me I need you."

"For my car or to play mistress." Kari said angrily.

"I'm divorcing her, Kari," Tray blurted out. "It's over between us." Kari looked at him for a long time until Tray looked uncomfortable.

"I guess it's over between us too," she said coldly. "Now get out!"

"But—

"**Get out**!" She screamed. The lights in the hall started bursting and broke off the walls. Tray looked shocked but Kari ignored it. Tray turned to leave.

"You'll live to regret this," he said coldly. "Just wait and see." with that he was gone. Kari closed the door behind her. She slid back against the door her body curled up in a ball, she breathed deeply. Chi-chi came to her and rested her head on her hand. Kari pet her and sighed.

_What does he mean 'I'll live to regret this?'_ she thought. _I hope he's not going to do anything serious._Just then the bell rang again, she jumped, scared until she heard 'Chinese food.' Getting up she opened the door, paid the man and gave him a tip. As she ate the food it calmed her and she forgot about Tray's threat. Later she did some drawing as she talked with Cris, telling her what happened and went to bed.

The next morning as Kari got dressed for work, had breakfast, and left to take the train to work {since her car was still impounded} she decided to sell her car since it was getting old. Kari was just walking by a busy intersection; when she saw in the middle of the street a small, white bunny. It was sitting in the middle of the street. Kari was surprised to see the bunny.

_Oh, no it has to move before it gets hurt or worse_ she thought, in that moment the bunny looked up to stare at her. Behind her, she heard whispers of the people talking.

"_Look at that dumb rabbit_."

"_Looks like it's going to be road kill."_

_"Someone should help it."_

_"I'm not risking my life for that rabbit."_

_"The light's changing. Its' gonna get run over."_

"_Too bad. Just ignore it—it's it own fault_." Kari couldn't just leave it there to die. She started to run toward the rabbit, just as the light changed from red to green and the cars started to move.

_No!_ She thought. _I can't just let it die_. Suddenly a light radiated from nowhere as Kari ran. The light blinded everyone, people had to squint covering their eyes in the light.

"**_Come_** **_here_**!" She screamed. Grabbing the rabbit, she turned and saw a truck coming toward her; Kari had no way of running or flying out of the way. She froze clutching the rabbit. She closed her eyes…**wham! **a rush knock her backwards pushing her fast as if she was flying only to feel something hard and…_soft_.

_wh... what…Am… I …dead?_ She thought vaguely. senses that were frozen with fear and were apparent _What's… that smell?_ She opened her eyes slowly. _It... Smells... sweet_. Her sight came into focus as she looked up at the person who was bending over her:

"David!" Kari exclaimed she looked around in surprise. They were over the other side of the street. People were all watching her and David, still clutching the little bunny.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked a guy. They looked at one another. Kari blushed; David slowly got off her and sat up.

"_I'm fine_," David said. "Are you alright Kari? Can you stand up?"

"Ah…uhuh," Kari replied shakily. She was surprised that David saved her. They both got up Kari legs shook a little.

"Th-thank you, David," Kari said, as they walked down the street to work. "You saved my life."

"You're welcome," David replied simply. "But I think you save that rabbits life. When I saw you run into the busy street I thought you were a goner—and that strange light… everything went bright. _It was weird_."

"Yeah… weird," Kari admitted slowly. She did not see any lights, "When I heard those people whispering those mean things I knew I had to save the poor thing." She looked down at the bunny, which looked up at her with its grayish eyes. "You're just a lucky little bunny aren't you." she said sweetly.

"What will you do with the rabbit, Kari?" David asked.

"I'll take care of her until I find its owner." she looked at its collar that hung in the middle of the rabbit; of a tri-pattern diamond with a round oval around its center.

"Y'know Kari," David said slowly. "You're not allowed to have pets in the building." he stared at the rabbit.

"Oh, no!" What am I going to—**_owwch_**!?" She cried as the rabbit bit her on the arm. "**Ouch**!"

"Are you okay, Kari?" David asked. Kari examined the bite mark and saw that she wasn't bleeding.

"y-yeah, I'm fine," Kari said. "She must be hungry." just by luck they came by a little market stand, she picked out a carrot.

"David, you're going to be late for work. You better go."

"No, it's fine, really." David replied, looking at Kari as she was about to pay, when the rabbit leapt from her arms, grabbed the carrot and ran down the street.

"**_Wait_**!"Kari cried she dropped the money and ran after the rabbit. "**Come back**!" David followed her he turned a corner and saw Kari stopped.

"_I lost her_. The little bunny," Kari said miserably. She looked down and saw a bracelet with a gray stone in the middle, on the floor; she picked it up.

"I'm sorry, Kari," David said gently.

"Its okay, Dave," Kari said with a sigh. "We better head for work." he nodded once.

_Who knows._ she thought. _Maybe I'll one day find it again_. They turned and walked down the street.

When they walked into the office they met Anna Marie.

"You're late, Kari," she replied curtly.

"Sorry," Kari said, putting the bracelet on her arm. "I was—"

"It's my fault," David interrupted. "I-I was asking Kari something about the queen documents—uh…right Kari?"she blinked in surprised.

"Uhh right." she said. Anna Marie glared at her for a moment.

"David, what happened to your hand—you're bleeding!" David looked down at his left hand and saw a wide gash laid on the back of his hand blood oozed from the abrasion

"It's nothing." David said and walked to his office. Anna Marie followed. Kari stood there for a moment before she too went work.

ξ

The hours rolled on slowly for Kari and David who spent most of his hours in the office, being closely watched by Anna Marie, who didn't leave his office. Kari worked hard going in and out of the office on files and paper work.

"Hey, Kari!" Cris said walking in her office. "You've been quiet all day."

Kari looked up. "I've been busy." she mumbled queitly, but just then her stomach growled. Cris laughed.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat. Hey, nice bracelet, where'd you get it?"

"Oh I-I found it this morning." Kari began, as she and Cris walked and took the elevator. They walked down the street to a pizza restaurant where she told Cris what happened about the rabbit.

"_Whoa_!" Cris exclaimed as she held her pizza, looking at Kari wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Kari said slowly. "I was terrified." she bit down on her pizza. "I really thought I was done for. But, thank god David saved me."

"That David is a one of a kind guy," Cris mused. "He's **so** handsome, and cool!"

"Don't forget smart, and kind," Kari added smiling shyly. Cris stared at her. "_What_?"

"Nothing," Cris said. "It's just…I noticed you and him together a lot, I was thinking maybe you and David are seeing _more_ of each other." Kari choked on her soda.

"**Of…course…not!"** She spluttered. She wiped soda from her cheeks. "Me and David are just friends that's all." she sighed and took her third helping of pizza. "And besides, he has Anna for a girlfriend he's not interested in me."

"Kari," Cris said gently. "Any guy would want you. You're smart, pretty, and kind— not like that _bossy bitch_ Anna Marie; which I think David is _sooo_ not interested in. I see how he looks at you with those _white_ _eyes_." Cris laughed.

"Oh, brother." Kari said, she had to smile. Cris always could make her laugh. "C'mon we better get back to work." They got up when suddenly a flash of lightning streaked across the grayish sky.

"Looks like rain," said Cris. "Hope it doesn't rains after work." Kari nodded and the two of them walked back to work.

That evening it rained non-stop until it was time for David to go home. He was alone in the office when he walked down the rainy streets. He had no umbrella. So, he was drenched with rain as the wind hollowed. As David walked down the dark streets when he heard a woman scream!

"**Help! Please! Somebody help me!"**

David started to run toward the screaming woman. He turned a corner then he heard a chilling laugh that froze his blood for a moment he turned another corner, when he heard the woman scream:

**"Please don't kill me! Nooo!"**

**"****_I'm coming_****!"** David shouted. He turned toward an alleyway. But the scream was gone David looked around then up at the sky, rain was pounding harder than ever and the lights were cut off.

David flew, searching to find the woman and the strange laughter. After twenty minutes he gave up, soaking wet and freezing. David was about to fly home when a great gust of wind set him off course. Thunder boomed, lightening cracked David had to get inside soon, or he'll get blown away. He noticed an apartment building through the hailing gale. He flew down and headed inside.

Inside the apartment was as cold as the outside, thought David. He was starting to have second thoughts about staying and was about to leave to take a cab when: "David?" He turned around and saw Kari standing by the stairs.

"Kari," he said glad to see her. "I didn't know you lived here?"

"I didn't think you would come **so** far in this weather." replied Kari. She walked over to the letter box and took out her mail.

"Wha-where am I?" David asked, confused checking his watch and saw it was wet with water it wasn't working. "Do you have the time? My watch isn't working."

"It's 7:45," Kari said. "And to answer your first question you're in downtown Brooklyn."

"Downtown Brooklyn," David repeated, shriving with cold.

"You're soaking wet David!" Kari said seeing how water was dripping off of him. "Come up to my apartment. Dave you need to dry off."

"No," David hesitated. "I don't want to be a bother to you—but his stomach growled and he was freezing. Kari took his hand walking to the stairs.

"I insist," she said, walking up the stairs. "You'll catch a cold in those clothes." David nodded and they walked upstairs. Kari opened the door to her apartment, David felt warm as he walked inside the apartment.

"Make yourself at home," she said softly.

"It's nice," he said quietly, admiring the house. She blushed.

"Thank you," she replied. "Let me go get you a towel." She left for a moment and came back with a huge gray towel just perfect for David.

"Thank you," he said taking the towel gratefully.

"You can take off your clothes in my room; while I'll see if I can find anything for you to wear." Kari said. She walked David to her room and closed the door behind him. David took off his wet shirt and pants. He felt strange that he was in Kari's room and home as he wrapped the towel around him. Kari knocked and opened the door.

"I brought you some clothes," she said. "When your finished would you like something to eat?" David was about to say "yes" when both his and Kari's stomach's grumbled. They both laughed.

"I guess it's been a long day for both of us." he said putting on a shirt. Kari stared at his muscles on him. She turned around, blushing.

"Yeah, looks so." she replied shyly and walked out of the room.

David came out of the room a moment later and sat down just as Chi-Chi came in.

"Hello, again." He said as he petted her, then she jumped on his lap.

"Down chi-chi," Kari said as she set a large plate for David and on her plate as well as including: pork chops, mashed potatoes with gravy on the side and corn. David never thought to see so much food. He was glad that Kari had given him so much.

"Let's eat," she said, both her and David's surprise they both ate the same amount and even going for seconds, talking as they ate.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" David asked after dinner washing as he helped Kari with the dishes. Kari was going to use her powers, but since David was there she couldn't.

"Me and Cris use to take cooking classes," she replied putting a dish on a rack. "She wanted me to come with her. So, I did. It was fun learning to cook and bake."

"Cris want to be a chef?" David asked, curiously putting another dish on the rack.

Kari nodded. "She wants to own her own bakery, one day. But don't tell I said that." she grinned David grinned too. After the dishes were clean they sat down to watch TV. Chi-Chi leapt on top of the sofa with them. David pet her.

"Chi-Chi really likes you," Kari said smiling. "She's never like that with other guys."

"Who else doesn't she get along with?" David asked curiously. Kari's smile faded a little.

"Well," she said slowly. "My ex-boyfriend for one."

"Oh," David said slowly. "So … you and him are over?" She nodded. He changed the subject. "Do you have any siblings? Kari was silent for a moment then said soberly.

"I did have a _sister_. But … she died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry." David said softly.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"No," he said shaking his head. He stared at the television. "Hey, what's that about?" Kari turned up the volume to hear the news. It was a breaking news story.

"_Good evening, everyone_," said the anchorman. "_If you're just joining us, we have news of a body of a female who was found on the streets between Wall Street and Lexington_." David stiffened. "_Just an hour ago, a witness found the body of an unknown Latin woman around the age of her mid-twenties to early_ _thirties. The witness found her naked body and her eyes turned completely black. Police say that there may be a link between this and the __**99**__**th**__** street massacre**__. But if anyone who have saw anything call us at 1-800-244-crime. It's toll free and confidential. There is a $10,000 reward for any information. We will now go to your regularly scheduled program_."

Kari looked wide eyed at the TV Chi-Chi went to her, she petted her

"**God**..." she whispered. "**Another attack.**" She looked up at David and saw he was trembling slightly. "Dave… what's wrong?" David looked at Kari and saw she was worried too.

"I…think—" he swallowed. "I think…I was there when the woman **_died_****.**"

"What?" Kari said.

"I think I was there at the time she was **_killed_****.**" David replied. David explained to Kari about how he heard the scream. How he went to save her but lost her, and about the strange maniacal laugh he heard before he could reach there in time. Kari gasped.

"David," she gasped stunned. "I think I heard the same laughter also. It was when the massacre took place in the Bronx."-She was shaking a little-"Do you think there's a connection between the two?"

"I think so," David said quietly. "But the police don't know for sure." She nodded and stopped trembling. "I better go home."

"What?—in this weather?"

"You've done enough for me, Kari."

"No, David, please stay. You can wait until morning." David looked out the window and saw rain pouring down and the rumble of the thunder. He couldn't argue. He nodded. Kari got up and came back with a blanket.

"I hope you find it okay," she started. "To be sleeping on the **_sofaaaaa_**!" She tripped over Chi-Chi and she started falling. David caught her, but he started to fall himself until they toppled onto the sofa. And they both **_kissed_**!

David and Kari both felt an unexplainable rush as they kissed. David felt as if his insides were melting, and Kari felt weak and rubbery for a moment. They didn't want it to end. Kari pulled away quickly. They both looked at one another; David still had his arms around Kari's waist. She got off of him quickly.

"I-I'm… I'm sorry," she said shakily. "I… didn't mean to."

"No, uhh…" David mumbled. "It…it was an _accident_." Kari blushed even redder. She still felt shaky.

"We better get some sleep," she turned. "Umm… good-night." she said quietly and left.

"Good-night." He said, he turned off the light. David looked up at the ceiling. Kari looked up at her ceiling. They both sighed.

_We kissed_. They thought at the same time. Kari felt awkward that she kissed her boss. But, the fact that David was with Anna Marie didn't make the situation any better. But that kiss. It meant something between Kari and David, like they felt something connect with each other. They couldn't understand it, so without realizing it, they fell asleep.

The next day when Kari woke up she found David gone. She wondered if he had gone home when she noticed a letter on the table. It read:

_Dear Kari, _

_ I'm sorry I didn't wake you I wanted to thank you for letting me stay over… and I'm sorry for what happened, I can't explain it. But, I hope it doesn't change things._

_Sincerely_

_ David. _

Kari didn't know what to think, nor didn't she want to think about the kiss either as she got ready for work. She just wanted to move on with life. David had the same idea as he worked in his office that morning. After he returned home to change he went to work, he felt awkward about the whole thing. But, he felt even _more_ awkward when Anna Marie walked inside.

"Good morning, David," she replied happily. David looked at her. She had her hair in a rusty red, wearing a new designer top with matching skirt. Everyone could tell she was rich.

"Hi Anna," he said mumbled.

"What's wrong David?" She asked.

_Don't tell her you kissed Kari_ he thought anxiously. _Don't tell her you kissed Kari!_

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Would you like to go to dinner this evening?"

"Sure," she said and kissed him. He didn't feel the sensation he had with Kari he thought. Just then, the door knocked.

"Come in," Anna Marie said annoyed that she was interrupted. The door opened and Kari walked inside. "What do you want?" She demanded. David glanced at Kari, Anna Marie looked at him and he looked away quickly.

"There's a Mr. Smith for you," Kari said hesistantly. "He's waiting for you in your office."

"Okay," she replied, before kissing David again "_I'll see you tonight_," she whispered loud enough for Kari to hear. She stood up, walked past Kari; smiling snobbish at her and left, leaving David and Kari alone.

"David," Kari said after a long silence. He looked up. "I'm sorry for what happened last night… I don't want anything like a…_a-accidental_ _kiss_ to come between us. I still want us to be _friends_—I just want you to know that." She turned to leave.

"Kari!" David said he got to his feet and took her hand. It was smooth and warm in his hand. "I-I _do_ want us to be friends." He said. She turned to look at him.

"_I'm glad_," she replied smiling a little. He smiled back. Kari let go of his hand slowly and went back to work. David stood at the door watching Kari leave. They couldn't put it into words but David as well as Kari were starting to _care_ more about one another than ever _before_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six **

**Halloween frights, flights,**

** And a surprise night**

David and Kari's relationship had become stronger as the weeks progressed. But not everyone was happy about it. Anna Marie for one wasn't happy at all about her relationship with David. Anna started noticing changes between David and Kari as the season changed from a balmy September to a brisk autumn. Anna took the matter in her own hands, in which she kept extra close eye on David to the point of making up false errands at night when David and Kari were supposed to meet for dinner so they couldn't spend much time with each other anymore. And to make sure they stayed apart, she made Kari spend night's after-work taking care for client files and documents that left her exhausted and too tired to spend time or remember David. It was only work, work, and WORK! Anna Marie stood and watched Kari suffer through this, laughing and sneering behind her back. David couldn't stand seeing Kari so stressed, he hated that Anna was toying with her so she can be with him.

David wanted to this to end. He was going to end it with Anna Marie… But David didn't know that Anna Marie wasn't going to give up on him so easily.

On the evening of the Halloween party everyone at the job left early to change into their costumes. David was just putting on his costume when there was a knock on his door. He opened it. Charlie leapt into the house wearing a police uniform. Charlie rolled onto the floor and ducking behind the sofa pointing a gun at him.

"**_Freeze sucker_****!** He said jokingly. "Put your hands where I can see them!" David laughed as he shut the door. Charlie got up from the sofa.

"So, how do you like my costume?"

"Let me guess." David said calmly but a hint of sarcasm growing in voice. "You either bought that costume _or_you were cheap enough to still keep your police uniform—I'm guessing _too cheap_?" He smiled.

"You know me well, bro," Charlie grinned. "So, you ready to go?"

"I was, before you started busting in here like a police raiding," David replied as he went back to his room to change. "I hope that gun isn't loaded, Charlie?"

"Nope," he said taking out a soda from the fridge and sitting down. "Borrowed it." David walked in just then dressed in a _prince costume_: a dark navy blue over a white vestment, in the middle with a fuzzy frizz, as well as the fringe on his wrist. Charlie looked at him and burst into laughter; laughing so hard he almost squirted soda out of his nose as he fell to the ground.

"Ha ha ha," David said sarcastically. "Real funny, Charles." Charlie, who was rolling on the floor, got up trying to hold his laughter.

"Umm, umm…" he started, chuckled. "You …look…_great_..."

"_Don't start this again_," David said, as he picked up his sword and putting it on its holder. "It's bad enough Anna had made me wear this—I don't want you laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing _at_ you," Charlie said. "I'm laughing with _you_."

"_Does it look like I'm __**laughing**__!?_" David said testily. Giving him a stare saying 'keep laughing or I'll beat the crap out of you.' Charlie stopped, but smiled. He knew not to mess with him when he was like that {he learned from **too** painful experiences.}

As David and Charlie walked to David's car, David looked up in the clear night sky when he saw something fly through the sky.

"Did you see that?" David asked.

"See what?" Charlie asked, looking up too.

"Nothing." They got in the car and drove. Charlie noticed the bracelet on David's arm.

"Nice bracelet Dave, did Anna give it to you? He said sweetly.

"Oh, be quiet," David said. " I found it. So layoff."

"Relax, Dave. Why are you so crabby? It's Halloween. Your favorite holiday. What's up with you?"

"It's Anna that's what. She's getting to be too much for me…I'm thinking of _breaking_ up with _her_." he added slowly.

"What!? Why?!" Charlie exclaimed. David sighed deeply.

"I don't have the same feelings for her as I use too," David explained quietly. "I thought we were okay talking and all… but as time went on, I saw how she really is—I just don't want to be with someone who acts so… _spiteful_." He glanced at Charlie who was looking out the window.

"What, did you say something Dave?" Charlie asked.

"You mean," David said through clenched teeth. "You weren't _listening_?!"

"_Ha_! Relax I heard everything—if you're not happy with Anna just end it." David didn't say anything he sighed and kept driving.

ζ

When they got to the party the office was decorated with spider webs, ghosts and skeletons. The co-workers were dressed as mummies, vampires, cheerleaders, and witches. They walked in the meeting room and Anna Marie walked in with a princess costume with pink and white fringes and a large tiara on her head. She walked over and kissed him. Then she looked at Charlie.

"Who's this?" She said staring at like he was something revolting.

Charlie blinked. "Uhhh…" he started.

"Anna this is my friend Charlie," David replied. "I told you about him."

"Oh yes," she said slowly as she smiled. "It's nice to meet you." she shook Charlie's hand. She didn't mean it. Just then Cris walked in carrying a large tray of food.

"Hi, Cris," David said.

"Hi, Dave," she said brightly she looked at Charlie and almost dropped the tray. Charlie stood frozen to the spot when he saw her. She was also wearing a police uniform, David realized what was happening.

"Cris, this is my friend Charlie," he said.

"H…h…hi," she stammered. David nudged Charlie on the ribs.

"Hi!" Charlie blurted. "Uhh…need some help?" Cris blushed.

"Uh, yeah," she said. Charlie took the tray from her and put it on the table. "I have more," she said, "I could use a little help, would it be alright if you—"Charlie nodded vigorously and followed her out of the room.

"You look great," David said earnestly. Anna Marie pirouetted ostentatious.

"Thank you," she replied. "You look _so_handsome. Now we match, like a real married couple." she added.

"I…I think I'll go help Charlie and Cris," he said quickly and walked out the door. He didn't want to think that he and Anna Marie where a married couple, he sighed.

"Nice costume, David," Cris commented, after setting up the food. "It… looks… good on you." she added suppressing giggles. Charlie had to hold his laughter too, David was about to smack him upside the head when...

"_Hello, everyone_," David turned. He, Charlie, and Cris froze, when they saw her. Kari walked in dressed in a black sleeveless witch costume. It had white ribbion lace on the middle; beside the dress was a dark see through fabric to look like spiderwebs. Everyone couldn't stop looking at her, especially David, who stared at her with marvel.

"What?" Kari said.

"Wow! Kari," Cris squealed. "You look _sooo cute_I can't believe how cool you look!"

Kari smiled shyly. "What do you two think?" She asked David and Charlie.

"_Uhh_…_uhh_…" David could only say.

"You look great." Charlie cut in.

"Thank you. You must be Charlie; it's nice to finally meet you." Kari said shaking his hand. "I heard so much about you."

"Really," he said glancing at David. "'Cause I have Dave haven't said much about—_owwch_!" David stepped on his foot—"I mean same here." he smiled.

"Oh, Cris," Kari lifted a medium size cauldron which contained chocolate bars and cookies inside. "I brought the cauldron and filled it up with candy can you take them in for me, please?"

"Sure," she said.

"I'll come," Charlie said quickly and they left; leaving David and Kari together.

"_You look beautiful_," David breathed honestly. Kari blushed.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You too—_your_ _highness_," she added bowing a little, she grinned.

"I'm not royalty," he laughed. "Did you make your costume?"

"Yes," she said. "It took me weeks to finish- but I feel so embarrassed."

"Don't be," David said. "I should be embarrassed."

"I think we can agree to disagree." they both smiled.

"_Hey_!" Charlie and Cris called. "The parties starting!" So they both went to join on the fun.

ζ

It was a great party for David and Kari. They laughed, talked and had contests: like bobbing for apples. {Charlie had gotten his teeth stuck on an apple.}, Kari and Cris sprayed silly string on David and Charlie, and David tripped and fell onto a cream pie. {Charlie's idea} as they took pictures of their silliness. David, Kari, Cris, and Charlie sat by the lounge over looking the city. Cris and Charlie were talking and laughing while David and Kari were relaxing on the couch catching their breath.

"_Pie_." Kari said.

"What?" David asked.

Kari laughed as she took out a tissue from her bag. "You still have _pie_ on your face," she said kneeling in closer to wipe the cream off him. Kari and David felt so happy together. They didn't want it to end, until Anna Marie walked in on them.

"**David**!" She shrieked. Everyone looked from her to David, but Anna Marie not looking at him. She was glaring at Kari who kneeled close to David with the tissue on his cheek.

"David," Anna Marie said with force calmness. "I want to speak to you _now_!" She walked out the door. He followed her.

"What was that all about?" Charlie wondered.

"I don't know," Kari said quietly. "But I have a bad feeling about this." Cris and Charlie nodded, Kari sighed.

"What is your problem, Anna?" David demanded.

"_My problem __**is**_," Anna Marie screamed. "Is that you are hanging out with Kari. I told you to be with me and me alone; not that _bitch_ Kari!"

"**Don't you ever**!" David exploded. "**Call Kari that**!" At that moment the lights flickered in the office, but David didn't notice.

"So," she said slowly her eyes were cold. "You're defending her now. Almost like you _care_ for her." He clenched his fists.

"_I do_." he replied quietly.

"In that case." She replied. She turned and walked toward the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling security, to have Kari removed from the building. I'm firing her David."

"What!? Y-you can't do that!?"

"Yes I can. I am the supervisor and I think it's time I get rid of the **_deadweight of my fathers company_**…but." She turned to face him, her expression sickly sweet. "… I won't fire Kari _if you_ _do __**something**__ for __**me**_**."**

"What is it?" David said bluntly. "Name your price?"

"_You have to_ _marry_ _me_," Anna Marie said simply. David froze a stricken expression of anger, and shock on his face.

"M-marry y-you?" David said stunned, she nodded simply. "And… _if I refuse?_"

"If you refuse," she replied smiling. "Not only will you and Kari will be fired. I will have Kari _blacklisted_—she'll never find another job _anywhere_ in New York or any other states in the U.S."

"_Then I quit_," David said rebelliously. "I'll tell k-

"If you leave or tell, Kari," Anna Marie interrupted. "I'll make Kari's life more difficult and miserable beyond life." she added curtly. David stood rigid glaring at her.

"So," Anna Marie said sweetly devious. "Will you marry me David?"

David clenched his fist looking down angrily. "_Yes_."

"What's that? I can't hear you?"

"_I said_," David replied looking up with quiet anger and surrender. "I _will_ marry you, Anna." Anna Marie squealed and ran to hug him.

"We'll be so happy together," she replied. "_Together_ _forever_."

"_Just keep your promise_," David said quietly. She let go of him and walked to open the door.

"_For now_," she said silkily. "Let's go announce our engagement." She smiled and left. David sighed and followed her.

"David? Are you— Kari started but stopped. David looked down, Anna Marie who was behind him looked at her dangerously. Kari went silent.

"Attention! Everyone!" Anna Marie announced; all the co-workers turned to look at her and David. "Everyone this evening," she continued. "David had just proposed to me. We're getting _married_!" She squealed. Kari, Cris, and Charlie gasped as everyone clapped. Kari felt dizzy; she couldn't breathe she felt that time froze as she looked at David. She realized that Anna Marie was watching her closely and grinned smugly. David wanted to get out of the party, but he couldn't.

_Anna Marie had held on tightly around his arm. She wouldn't let go._

"So be sure to wish us luck and for gifts…I like _diamonds_," Anna Marie said. Everyone laughed and congratulated them. David broke free from Anna's grip and walked out of the room.

"David?" Charlie called. But he was gone.

"I can't believe this!" Cris exclaimed. "That David would marry her that…that…**witch.**" she looked at Kari. "No offence, Kari." she added quickly since she was wearing a witch costume. Kari nodded.

"I only met Anna Marie," Charlie said. "And I already _don't_ like her."

"Try working with her." Cris added jokingly, she smiled. Charlie looked at her admiringly he grinned.

"I'm worried," Kari said quietly. "I better go find him." She started to leave.

"But you don't know where he is?" Cris said.

"I think I have an idea," she replied. She smiled and left.

"**_Damn it all!"_** David shouted, as he paced fiercely in the cold autumn air. He punched his fists into the wall of the elevator. _What am I going to do?_ He thought. _I can't marry Anna_—he covered his face in his hands. "_Damn-it._"

"David?" he turned to see Kari standing a few feet from him.

"Kari," he said quietly he looked away. "How did you know I was up here?"

"I come here too, when I feel upset and sad," she said walking toward him. "Are you okay? You left so fast I was worried."

"_I'm fine_," he lied.

"_I'm sorry_."

David turned to Kari, startled. "Huh? For what?" He said surprised.

"I got you into trouble didn't I?" she looked down. David shook his head. "David, your hand."

David looked down at his hand he suddenly felt a throbbing pain on the back of his hand; as blood streamed down his knuckles.

"Let me take a look at it," Kari said taking his injured hand in hers. They sat down at the buildings ledge. She took out a handkerchief from her bag and carefully wrapped it on his hand. "It's not broken," she said. "Is it better?" David nodded gently.

"Thank you," he said softly. She smiled when suddenly he noticed she was sinking a little. "Kari?"

Kari felt something break from underneath her. The ledge where she was sitting was collapsing from under her.

"**_David!"_** Kari screamed as she started to fall.

"**_Kari!"_** David yelled. He jumped reaching for her. They both held onto one another as they fell feeling the cold air whip around them, when suddenly they felt a rush fill up in their minds.

Kari saw herself in her dream falling after she made that power beam that killed the monsters. David also saw when he used the power light when he was attacked, and they both saw when they were at the strange dark building. But instead of seeing the bright figures of one another instead they saw each other as they were as well as the ball of light that was falling and…

"**_Wake up!_**

David and Kari woke up from their vision still falling closer to the ground, they screamed. Thinking quickly Kari and David used their powers and flew back up toward the building landing gently onto the roof. They pulled away from each other both gasping for breath, glad to be alive.

"W-what…was…that?" Kari breathed clutching her heart and shrivering in the night air.

"I... don't…know," David breathed. "You... you can _fly_?"

"I… should say…the same…for you," she replied. "It was _you_?"

"W-what?"

"You… _you where in my dream_." David thought about this for a moment.

"H-how could this be?" He replied.

"I…I don't know." Kari said.

"**_Of course you don't know!"_** A voice said. David and Kari looked up and saw to their surprise a rabbit sitting on the pool of the building. It looked like a bunny to them but as they looked closely they were startled to see that the bunny had** wings** on its back and around its neck was a strange necklace.

"_At last_." It said. The little bunny leapt in the air and with a **_bang!_** And a poof of smoke appeared from nowhere. David and Kari yelled in surprise. "_You're finally here!_" They looked up and their eyes widen more…For hovering in mid-air was a little girl with small wings and bunny ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Nyozeka**

David froze his body went numb, even in place he wished he didn't believe existed. Kari trembled with fear half from the fall, half from the unveiling, and wonder as they watched the little girl hover above them happily.

"I knew I would find you," she said beaming. "I just knew! When I first saw you two I just wasn't sure—you two live pretty dull lives…" David and Kari blinked indignantly. "…But when I saw you fly—I just knew you had to be the one. Kari and David."

"H-how," Kari began shakily. "H-how do you know…our names?"

"WH-who…are you?" David asked shakily. The little girl looked about six to seven years old. She was light-skinned with sparkling gray eyes and long light pink hair. She looked like a normal child, except for her large bunny ears and wings that didn't flutter as they expected to see as she floated in the air. She hovered closer to them making they flinch, crawling back a little, the child laughed.

"Humans are _so_ funny," she giggled. "As for my name." the girl bowed. "My name is Nyozeka." She said straighten up.

"Nyozeka?" Kari said softly, she nodded sagely.

"Or Nyo for short—it's good to see you _two_again."

"Waitaminute!" David said getting to his feet helping Kari up as he did. "What's going on? Th-this cant be real is this a dream? Or"—he swallowed hard—"we really died from the fall." Nyozeka laughed.

"Of course not," she replied. "If you had died you would be in a much better place than here, and you can fly, so you're alive. I just knew you were the **_mystic ones._**"

"Mystic ones… what's that?" Kari asked. Nyozeka opened her mouth to speak; but David broke in.

"Hold on- what do you mean by mystic ones **who are you**!?**—****_what are you_**?!" David exclaimed.

"I told you I'm Nyozeka!" Nyozeka explained loftily. "We met before."

"I've never seen you in my life!" She sighed then with a **_bang_****!** She disappeared in a huge puff of smoke and returned as a snowy owl.

"Remember me now," said the owl. David couldn't answer; he just stared dumbfounded at seeing her transform.

"You…you're the owl who…_had the injured wing_." David stammered. She nodded and turned to Kari.

"And I was the little bunny you saved." With another puff of smoke she transformed into a bunny.

"And," Kari added as she lifted her arm. "You left me this bracelet also didn't you?" David looked at his own bracelet, the bunny transformed back to the little girl, she smiled.

"When I saw you guys," she explained. "I wasn't sure you we're the one." she hovered above them. "That's why I had to watch you—follow you everywhere. Luckily you two work at the same place or I would have to go all over to find you."

"_Okay_," Kari said slowly. "_I'm going home now_."

"Me too," David said. They both started for the elevator when Nyozeka block their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said arms crossed over her chest.

"_To bed_." David and Kari said in unison.

"**Oh no you won't!"**She screamed making them both jump. "Now that I found you, I have to teach you about your powers and how to fight."

"Fight what," Kari exclaimed. Because the only thing I'm fighting right now is my _sanity_!"

"And what do you mean about our powers," David demanded.

"_Well_ one thing," Nyozeka countered. "You can both fly. Two I know you were able to have _dreams_ about each other, _and_ the third your both have telekinesis." Kari and David looked at each other no one knew about their telekinesis now all of a sudden a strange girl comes in and tells about themselves and their powers.

"Y-you have telekinesis? Kari asked.

"Uh, yeah," David replied. "I thought I was the only one."

"Me too." Kari sighed she rubbed her temples. David watched her before looking to the bunny girl.

"What _is _our destiny? David asked skeptically. Nyozeka opened her mouth in which to speak when her long bunny ears twitched.

"Someone's coming!" She said urgently she did a backward flip. "Another time." She called as a puff of smoke surrounded her.

"**_Wait_****!**" David and Kari cried with a cough.

"_Wait for what?_" They looked to see Charlie and Cris were standing behind them. "What happened?" He continued. "You two ok?"

"You look like you just saw a ghost," Cris added.

"Uh… _we're okay_," Kari and David said shakily.

"Just…_cold_." Kari added.

"We've been looking for you," Cris explained. "A side of the building broke off and fell so we have to evacuate the building."

"Was anyone hurt?" David and Kari asked worriedly.

"No. Luckily no one was hurt. Good thing I was here." David looked at the broken ledge. It was hard to believe just minutes ago he and Kari we're close to falling to their deaths.

"C'mon. We have to go." They nodded took the elevator, and went home.

ζ

The next day, Kari took the day off after her encounter on Halloween night she need the chance to rest and not think about the nights events with David and her, not of revealing her powers, that should have worried her but with David… a feeling of relief filled her chest. She was happy that David knew her secret, she had wanted for sometime to tell someone about her powers, she wanted Cris to know but…this secret was more _intimate_ and she wanted to share it with some who she could give her heart to but now… Kari sighed as she walked Chi-Chi.

_What does that…that girl bunny want with me and David? _She thought absently. _What's happening to me? How can she know about my birthmark what does this have to do with the…by 'mystic one', a symbol of my destiny?_ She sighed heavily and looked around the neighborhood when Chi-Chi started barking.

"Chi-chi what's—" she looked up and saw to her surprise: Tray. Tray looked rougher and meaner as he stared at her with uncaring eyes at Kari as he walked toward her. Kari wished she could fly but she couldn't be seen in broad daylight.

"Hello, Kari," he said.

"Uh…hi Tray," Kari said nervously. She walked by him when… _he grabbed her arm tightly_. "L-let goes of me!"

"Do you think this is over," Tray snarled in a low voice, Kari cringed from his fetid breath; it was like whiskey and stale tobacco. "If I can't have you no one can—**AAAGHH!**" without warning Chi-Chi bit down on his leg he let go of her. Kari grabbed Chi-Chi and ran down the street, Tray ran after her. She turned into an alleyway just as Tray was gaining and flew up in the air and headed for home.

Kari raced home hoping to be safe when she got inside she locked the door and used her powers to find something to barricade the door in case Tray would want to get in. Kari was shaking with fear, rubbing her arm from his malevolent grip. She sat down on the sofa.

"_Rough day?_" Kari jumped and found herself hovering above the floor and saw Nyozeka watching her.

"What are you doing here, Nyozeka!?" Kari demanded.

"I was watching you and that human," she replied. "He looked like bad news."

"He _is_ bad news," Kari admitted before landing on the couch.

"Well why didn't you use your powers?" She looked at Nyozeka imploringly.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be using my so called powers." Kari replied. Nyozeka shrugged.

"I've never been in an apartment before," she replied, looking around. "What's that?" She pointed at the flat screen.

"It's a television," Kari said surprise. She turned it on, Nyo shrieked and hid behind the couch. Kari looked at her behind the couch. "What's wrong?"

"Th-th-the pictures are… coming… _alive_." Nyozeka stammered. Kari looked at the TV.

"Oh, it's just the TV. It's okay it won't hurt you." Nyozeka slowly peeked out from behind the couch and saw that a man slip on a banana peels the TV. She laughed.

"I've never seen this before," she said. "We don't have that were I'm from."

"Where **_are_** you from, Nyo?" Kari wondered. She opened her mouth but just then the phone rang.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Just the phone." Kari used her powers and the phone came to her. She answered.

"Hey Kari." It was Cris. "How's it going?"

"Umm…not much," Kari replied slowly as she watched Nyozeka move to touch the TV. "You?"

"Well I was wondering if you're okay. You and David didn't look so great. And you not showing for work today, I got worried."

"I'm glad you called to check on me Cris," Kari said honestly. "But I'm fine rea-" **crash!** Kari heard from her kitchen. "_Nyo_!?" She called.

"I'm okay." Nyozeka called back, Kari groaned.

"What's going on? Cris said.

"Oh, n-nothing," Kari said quickly.

"Is someone with you?" Kari heard more tumbling from the kitchen. "Kari?"

"It's my…uh….my cousin," Kari said thinking quickly. "I better go see what's she's doing."

"Okay talk to you later." Cris hung up. Kari quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Nyo what are you-"she stopped and saw that the kitchen was in shambles she looked down and found Nyozeka on the floor in a daze.

"I'm …_okay_." She said. Kari slumped to the floor and groaned.

"_This is going to be a long day_," she said wearily.

ζ

David was walking out to lunch when he saw Cris sitting with her arms crossed.

"Something wrong Cris?" He asked.

"Huh, oh hi Dave nothing's wrong. I was just talking to Kari." Cris said.

"Kari?"

Yeah," she nodded. "I called to ask if she's okay. She told me that her cousin is visiting her."

"Her cousin?"

"Yeah," she continued. "I didn't know she even had one."

"Why would you say that?" David asked.

"Well," Cris said slowly and whispered. "She's the only living relative left in her entire family." David was startled. Cris sighed. "Since her mom and sister died Kari was always alone—her grandmother took care of her after that …But, when she lost her too, she thought she was alone again. If I was never there for her I don't think Kari would have known what its like to be not alone." Cris sighed as she got up. "I'm going out for lunch."

"Okay," David said quietly. "Uh, Cris…" she looked at him. "Is…Kari…_doing okay?_" Cris knew what he meant. She smiled.

"Yeah, she's doing just fine." Cris replied gently and left.

"David." David spine went rigid; he turned reluctantly to see Anna Marie walking toward him. He sighed wearily.

"Yes Anna?" He said grudgingly.

"That's not the way to greet your fiancée," she said with malevolent sweetness.

_It's not like I am choosing to marry you_. He thought grimily.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about the meeting this afternoon about the Hailey affairs. You need to make sure you have their files."

"Okay," David replied slowly. But he didn't care about his meeting. His mind was still on Kari. "I'm going to lunch." he said abruptly.

"Okay." She replied easily before turning to leave as soon as she was gone, David left to see Kari.

ζ

Kari smiled as she showed Nyozeka her home, after her kitchen incident. She was amazed that she never seen any of these things that people used in everyday life like the refrigerator, her hair dryer, even a cell phone. Nyo was so excited that she was practically bouncing jumping on her bed.

"These human…inventions are so … _wonderful_." she said as she did a flip on the bed.

"Well, try not to _break_ anything," Kari said tiredly just as Chi-Chi hopped on the bed.

"Aaahhhh! A doggy!" Nyozeka squealed picking her up. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Chi-Chi." Kari said. The girls' eyes sparkled excitedly.

"You're soooo cute!" Nyozeka waved her arm, the air shimmered a little and with a puff of pink and white smoke a god size bone appeared in mid air before landing into Chi-Chi's mouth she munched on it happily.

"I never knew you can do that?" Kari said amazed.

"Heh! There's a lot I could do but I'm not as powerful as you and David, or the other mystic ones like me."

"You mean there are _more_ of you?" she nodded. "_Wow_." She breathed. In that moment there was a knock on the door. Kari was startled. She thought it was Tray.

"Don't worry," Nyozeka said as if she read her mind. "It's David." Kari let out a breath, a gentle smile pull at the corners as she walked to open the door, and sure enough it was David.

"David," Kari said. "Please come in."

"I hope I'm not troubling you," David replied entering. "I could come back…"

"No, you're not troubling me." Kari said. He nodded.

"I came to if you were Oka- **AAAHHH**!"David screamed for suddenly Nyozeka leapt on top of his head and was covering his face.

"W-what's… what's happening!" David exclaimed as he struggled walking blindly through the house.

"Nyozeka!Get off of him!" Kari cried. She tried to get her off him, but Nyozeka long outfit covered her face and she couldn't see!

"This is fun!" She laughed.

"**Nyo let go**!" David and Kari shouted. She did. But not soon enough for David and Kari. David tripped and Kari fell to the floor with a **Thud!** David and Kari found themselves groaning on the floor. Nyozeka watched them as she sat on the coffee table.

"Nyozeka!"Kari gasped. "What's…wrong …with you?! You can't be jumping on top of people like that!"

"Christ! What was that for?!" David exclaimed.

"Well I had to get your attention." Nyozeka said simply.

"You could have done that without jumping **on my head**!" David countered as he sat up.

"But this is important." Nyozeka explained. "I have to start training you."

"Huh, with what?" Kari said sitting up.

"With your powers of course. You need to start training immediately, before it's too late."

"**Too late for what**!?"David and Kari asked. Nyozeka looked at them. She took a deep breath.

"It's time for you to know the truth," she replied solemnly. "About you origin, your powers, and your destiny." David and Kari looked at one another then to Nyozeka. She continued. "It all started 5 millennia ago. There was a war between us, the 'Mystic Ones' against our greatest enemy: Shado."

"Shado?" Kari echoed.

Nyozeka nodded. "Shado is a terrible being that wants to take over and destroy our world in order to bring forth absolute chaos and oblivion to everyone and every living thing on this earth.

"We fought for many years with no end in sight. I saw disease whip out an entire village in less than an hour, I've seen Shado's creatures feast on the corpses of the dead and the _dying_." She stopped looking down sadly. David and Kari looked at one another.

"We lost so many of our mystic ones," she continued. "It was known as the _pox_. Shado was growing stronger, wiping us out almost to the point of extinction…until one day everything changed. It was our final battle..." Nyo's eyes grew distant, seeing things that David and Kari could not see. "…the mystic ones and I were fighting Shado with our most powerful spells, incantations, potions, armory, etc… We fought and fought but… Shado unleashed a great power not only that killed half of us." Kari gasped, and David shuddered. "It was so unexpected it knocked us so fast some of us died before they hit the ground. I was still alive but could only lay there barely alive nor dead watching as Shado got ready to strike again. I knew it was over, even as the final blow was unleashed. I was going to die. I wanted anything to end this pain and death_… half of me wished I was dead_," she added very quietly.

"As Shado's power headed for us, two people a man and a woman from a nearby village jumped in and took a direct blow of the shadow ball, we watched in horror as the couple was engulfed by it. We thought they were dead. But a miracle happened. A great bolt of lightning came and struck them and…and a great energy radiated from them and they transformed into another _more_ _powerful being_. I watched in horror and excitement as they fought Shado with a power beyond anything I ever seen with their combined forces they unleashed a power so strong that Shado and it followers were destroyed with a final blow."

Utter silence filled the room with a fog David and Kari sat amazed the events of Nyozeka story.

"W-what happened next?" Kari asked gently. Nyozeka sighed deeply closing her eyes her hands crossed over her chest.

"I'll never forget that day," she continued quietly. "Shado was destroyed and all the surviving mystic masters gathered around to meet our saviors. They and told us everything about what had happened and how those two saved us." She opened her eyes. "They told us that they were destined to do this. Because they had a hidden power we didn't know about. It was foretold in the prophesy that: "_'when the end of days reaches its final climax. Only two souls entwined by strength and love have the power to revive our providence from oblivion.'"_ Finally, our years of tremor were over. But, something arose from the remnants of Shado, something not…_alive._ It was Shado. I tried to destroy it but it got away. But, before it vanished it _vowed_ to return once with a _vengeance_."

Kari and David didn't. They couldn't. Nyozeka continued. "When that happened, the two masters vowed to return when Shado returns. My masters promised to do that and they asked me to wait for your return. We never knew what they meant by this. But, we saw that they were slowly leaving this world and ceased to exist. Until they disappeared, only leaving behind two bracelets. The ones you're wearing right **now.**"

David and Kari looked at their bracelets, then at each other wide-eyed.

"Y-you mean," David swallowed. "These were _their_ bracelets?" She nodded.

"Yes. That's when we went in to hiding and left to rebuild our sanctuary for us so we could rest, watch over and wait until _your_ return as well for Shado's. What I do know is this…Shado's back, what ever we do we have to be ready. Two _are_ the reincarnated the ancient ones who saved us so long ago." David got up.

"David?" Kari said.

"Th-this can't be true," David breathed she could see he was trembling. "I can't be…a mystic one." Kari got up.

"This can't be true, Nyo," Kari agreed. "This must be some mistake. Me, David…fighting monsters this must be some mistake?"

"_It's not a mistake_," Nyozeka said seriously. "I know this is hard to take in, but you are the ancient ones. As mystic ones you have to take your place as to save this world."

"But how do you know that Shado's return!?" David demanded. "It's not like we know it's here."

"What kind of power does it have? We haven't seen anything that could be the work of Shado."Kari added.

"There have been attacks," Nyozeka replied grimily. Kari and David looked at her with a stricken expression. "There have been attacks here. There was one just a month ago at a club-"

"The 99th street massacre."David and Kari said with horror. She nodded once.

"That's not bad enough. Think of more people dying by the hand of Shado. That's why you have to take on your destiny, it was foretold in the prophesy!"David looked away from Nyozeka and walked for the door.

"David!" she called as Kari followed him. He looked at her then to Nyozeka.

"I'm sorry Nyo," David said quietly "I …I don't think I'm ready for this…" he looked at Kari one last time and walked out the door. Kari and Nyozeka stared at the door for a moment. Kari sighed deeply.

"Don't worry," Nyozeka said. "He'll come around eventually."

Kari didn't answer she turned and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prophesy**

The first attack of Shado takes its first turn the mystic ones must learn to take on there destiny. The fate of the world depends on our hero's.

**Chapter eight **

**happy birthdays and first attacks**

The weather seemed to make David and Kari feel like they were inside a freezer as the month of November rolled on slowly. David was miserable not for the weather but with Anna Marie on his back about their wedding plans, work, and the constant visits from Nyozeka. Since the night he visited Kari's apartment, Nyo kept coming to his house everyday telling him about how it's "_his sworn duty as mystic ones._" David didn't want to hear any of this he would argue back and she would shriek so loud that she almost broke glass. So, he spends the next few nights sleeping at Charlie's house to avoid her.

Kari was just as lousy as David. She went through work with Anna ruining her day and her evenings constantly being bullied by her, David had avoided her days after Nyo's talk more for Anna be his undivided attention, but when she was bullied by his fiancé, she could see David's frustration and despair of seeing her treated this way. Nyozeka didn't make the situation any better for her constant nagging and persistence left Kari spending her nights away from her home and finding peace and quiet at Cris house.

ζ

One Sunday morning, Kari was fast asleep on Cris's couch when she woke up to a loud **_Honking!_** Sound that made her she almost fall off the couch.

"**Happy birthday!"**Cris cried happily, as she blew on a party horn.

"**_Cris!_**" Kari exclaimed. "Will you stop that!—what are you doing?!"

"Celebrating you birthday of course." Cris said simply releasing the button on the fog horn. She laughed.

"My what?" Kari asked drowsly. She looked at the calendar and saw it read: November 4, 2007. "I guess it is." she replied sleepily, lying back down.

"I guess it is," mocked Cris incredulously. "That's not how you're suppose to act on your birthday. Let's go celebrate. By the way, how old are you again?"

Kari put a hand on her head. "I'm 24 years old. We'll celebrate later, I promise. For now let me sleep." Cris nodded and Kari went back to sleep with a groan.

When David woke up at Charlie's house he woke up to something louder than a party horn. It was a saxophone.

"**_Charlie!_**" David shouted before falling off the couch with a thud! "Will you shut up?!" Charlie stopped grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy birthday, bro!" he said.

"My…What?" David said tiredly getting back to the sofa.

"Your birthday," Charlie said. "Don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday." David looked down at the calendar on his new watch and saw the date read: November 4.

"Huh I guess you're right," He said sleepily, he yawned. "I forgot."

"You forgot!" Charlie exclaimed raising an eyebrow. "You're nuts, Dave. So what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"_Sleep_."

"C'mon man, let's go out since you're staying here."

"How about no," David sighed. "I'm too tired."

"Yeah I guess you are with you getting married and all." Charlie said easily. David winced.

"Fine." He said wearily. "But later tonight. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to work," Charlie said easily. David nodded slumped on the couch and went to sleep.

ζ

Later that evening Kari and Cris walked down the breezy streets of Manhattan to the nearest restaurant to eat. They were about to enter the restaurant when they bumped into David and Charlie.

"Hi David, Hi Charlie," Kari said.

"Hi Kari, Hey Cris," David replied. Cris and Charlie greeted each other. "What are you two going here?"

"We're celebrating!" Cris said happily. "Today's Kari's birthday."

"Really," Charlie said. "Because today's David's birthday too, that's ironic."

"Yeah." David said quietly.

"Real ironic," Kari murmured quietly.

"Hey, why don't we all have dinner together?" Cris said.

"Great idea, Cris" Charlie agreed.

"No!" David and Kari said together.

"I- I mean, we don't want to intrude" David added hesitantly. But, Charlie pushed him while Cris pulled Kari into the restaurant.

"Really we insist," Cris replied. "Right Kari?"

"Well I…I," Kari said.

"See everything worked out for them" Cris said as they took their seats. Cris sitting with Charlie. David sat next to Kari. They both felt indifferent about each other since meeting with Nyozeka and with David's engagement they didn't talk or eat together anymore. The waiter came in just then and poured them some drinks. Cris whispered something to the waiter. He smiled and left.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Cris replied slyly. She whispered something to him and he grinned.

"So," Charlie said casually. "What's new with world trade?"

"Not much," Cris said. "Except that Anna is busy about her up coming engagement—"David shuddered as he drank his soda. "When is the wedding, Dave?"

"Uhm…uhm…We haven't set the date…_yet_." David stammered he looked away.

"Okay. Kari how's your cousin doing?"

"Um… she's okay," Kari replied slowly. She couldn't tell her about Nyozeka. She and David looked down.

"What's up with you two?" Charlie said abruptly. They looked at him. "Why are you two so miserable? You both should be happy, it's your birthday. But you both looked like something terrible has happened." David and Kari looked at one another.

"Charlie's right," Cris agreed. "You two were so happy before. Now you look like you did something wrong to each other- All we want is to give you a nice birthday." David and Kari felt lousy for making Charlie and Cris feel bad.

"I'm sorry." David and Kari said together.

"We know you mean well." Kari said gently.

"It's just we have a lot on our mind." David added quietly.

"Well don't think about it. It's time to celebrate!" Cris said cheerfully. They laughed and enjoyed the rest of the evening with dinner as they talked and laughed. After dinner Cris surprised David and Kari with a birthday cake as the waiter lit 24 candles on the birthday cake. They blew the candles out ate both of their cakes, and left afterwards down the cold street.

"What a dinner" Charlie said yawning "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me too" Cris said as she shivered in the cold wind.

"You cold Cris?"

"A little," she replied softly. Charlie put an arm around her shoulder, she smiled and blushed.

David and Kari were walking behind them silently. David broke the silence

"So, how's Nyozeka?" he asked quietly.

"She's fine… I mean I think she is. I've been avoiding her for 2 days now. I've been sleeping over at Cris." She sighed. David nodded.

"Same here—I've been avoiding her too." He sighed.

"I don't get this mystic stuff," Kari said. "I mean saving the world and all."

"I know. It just seem ridicules with Nyozeka and all this. I don't know what to do," he added miserably.

"I know. I just wish I knew what we have to do—like the answer will come to us—"KABOOM**_!_** David and Kari froze as well as Charlie and Cris.

"What was that?!" Cris said.

"I dunno know," Charlie said. "I better see what's happening." He started to run down the street. Kari, David, and Cris followed behind him. They turned a corner and all froze. "Oh God." Charlie whispered for in front of them was a huge abandon building that was on fire! They all watched as the fire increased spewing black smoke and crackling flames with each passing second.

"Look!" Cris said. She was pointing at an oil tanker parked close to the burning flames.

"That tanker could explode any minute!" David exclaimed. Charlie was dialing numbers on his cell phone.

"This is Officer Mathis," Charlie said seriously. "I'm at the corner of Fulton and downtown, requesting assistance. We have a serious fire on our hands and need the fire department A.S.A.P." David and Kari watched with horror and excitement.

"We better get outta here," Cris said. "It's not safe here." David and Kari nodded. Cris walked away as well as Charlie who had just gotten word from the police. David and Kari were turning to leave.

_"Someone help me!"_ they froze.

"Did you hear that?" David asked looking back at the fire.

"Yes," Kari said. "Who was that?"

"_It's someone who needs you_." said a voice. They turned and saw Nyozeka standing behind them.

"Nyozeka!"David and Kari cried startled.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Kari said.

"It's Shado." Nyozeka said. They gaped with shock and looked back at the fire.

"Shado's doing this?" David demanded.

"Or its accomplices," Nyo replied. "But still bad."

"We have to help her!" Kari cried.

"You're right, let's go," she nodded.

"But!" Nyo cried. "You can't take on this—wait!" But David and Kari were already running toward the firey building. "_Ugghhh_!" She groaned and went after them.

The heat of the building was intense for David and Kari as they entered with Nyozeka behind them. They looked around at the abandoned building coughing as they inhaled the black smoke.

"W-where's… the girl!" Kari coughed.

"You have to…_sense her_."Nyo yelled in the roaring fire.

"How!?" David shouted.

"Concentrate. You two have the power to find people." David looked at Kari. Kari looked at David.

"Okay." they shouted. Kari and David stayed close to each other as timbers started to fall around them and they closed their eyes. They concentrated, focusing their minds on the woman, when suddenly David and Kari felt a faint presence of a human being in the building in every room inside it. When David saw a person lying on the floor, she was barely conscious coughing.

"She's upstairs!" David shouted over the fire. "We have to hurry!" David and Kari ran unthinkingly she took her hand in his to stay close by him as they climbed up the next flight of stairs, feeling the intense heat and debris fall around them the embers stung their faces.

"Over here!" David called. He ran over to a door. "She's inside!" before he could get the door open there was a horrific **_crunch_** just above him!

"_David! Look out!_" Kari cried. She swished her arms and a great force pushed David just in time as building material started coming down. "Are you alright, David!?"

"Yeah!" David coughed. "I'm going ahead. Get out of here Kari, you too Nyo!"

"I won't leave you!" Kari cried.

"**Go!**" Kari coughed. She got a last look at David before she ran down the stairs. But Nyozeka flew past the falling debris to join David who tried to knock the door open.

"Nyo get outta here!" David yelled.

"No! Stand back!"

"What!?"

"I'm gonna break the door!" David hestated coughing from the smoke. He felt dizzy. Time was running out. He moved to the side out of the way of the falling embers. Nyozeka hovered above the door; when without warning she kicked the door right off its hinges. The door fell with a **bang!** David was amazed to see a little girl like her had the strength to knock a door off its hinges. David ran into the room and he froze to find the woman on the floor not moving. She was drenched in blood. He ran to her and gently picked her up. She felt empty in his arms. He wondered if it was too late.

"She's alive!" Nyozeka said. "But barely, we have to go now!" David nodded and started walking but suddenly something jumped from the flames. A dark horrible creature with long pointed claws, two tiny red eyes, and giant horns. David froze.

"Look out David! It's a corpse stalker!" They backed away but pieces of burning debris got in their way. The monster looked menacingly at them. He noticed that the monster was staring at the woman. It licked its lips hungrily before stalking closer threw the fire.

_What do I do?_ David thought fearfully. The monster lunged. David and Nyozeka jumped out of the way as the corpse stalker attacked once more. David ducked and ran to the stairs but the stairs collapsed. He coughed struggling to shake off the dizziness from the smoke.

"David, its coming!" Nyozeka shrieked. The stalker walked through the flames. "David, make a shield!"

"A what?!" David yelled. But the creature charged.

"**David!"**

He lifted his arm. "Stay away from us!" he screamed. Suddenly a bright transparent vapor radiated from his hand. The stalker roared in pain as the light vapor got bigger and the monster screeched and evaporated. David froze breathing heavily as the shield provided clean air.

Wha-how did…" he thought weakly.

"David, we have to go!" Nyozeka said. He nodded and he flew down the building, past the flames and pieces of timber. David wondered how he wasn't burned, until he saw a clearing he and Nyozeka came out safely. David could hear sirens nearby. He turned to look at Nyozeka and was surprised to see that she had disappeared.

"**Look! There they are**! Someone cried. Two firefighters and Charlie came running towards him. He took a step forward but his legs gave way and he dropped to the floor as they reached him.

"Help her!"David said weakly. The firefighters took her and carried her away to the ambulance truck. Charlie took David from under his arms and carried him toward the truck, sat him down, and handed him an air mask. David took it breathing in the clean air.

"You got guts, Dave!" Charlie replied just then Cris came running toward them.

"Thank goodness!" She breathed hugging David. "Are you alright?"

"y-yes…" David said hoarsely he pulled the air mask from his face to cough.

"How did you know that there was some one in there?" Charlie asked Cris pulled away from David.

"Uh…I…" David said.

"It doesn't matter now, just as long as he's okay and the woman…" Cris said. Charlie nodded in agreement. "Where's Kari?"

"WH-what?!" David asked.

"I thought she was with you—I didn't see her." David looked worried.

"She was but—

"What!?"Charlie exclaimed.

"I told her to get out of there, but—_oh no…_" David voice trailed off. He looked up at the building as the firemen sprayed the collapsing building.

"**_She's still in there_**!" Cris shrieked.

"Oh no!" Charlie breathed. David and Cris were already running back to the building but the fire men stopped them.

"Please!" Cris cried, crying. "My friend is still in there!" as she struggled to get past them.

"**_Let me go_**!" David cried. "**_Kari! No—let me save her_**!" but they wouldn't.

"**The buildings collapsing**!" A fireman shouted. "Everyone get back!" the fire men started running back. The two firefighters still struggled to pull David and Cris. Charlie ran, took Cris by the hand and pulled her away. David was pulled back to the truck, the building came crumbling down. "**_Kkaaarrrriiii_**!" he shouted.

David stopped struggling and watched horrified at the remains of the charred building, Cris fell down with a sob but Charlie caught her as she cried; Charlie held her looking wide eyed at the building, he held Cris closer to him.

_Kari._ David thought mortified. _This can't… be…Kari... no…it's all my fault…She can't be... gone._ "**Kari**!" he yelled and ran toward the building. He started digging in the remains calling her name. He slumped to the ground his body exhausted from the ten minutes of digging; he looked down, clenching his fists. Charlie walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder he looked up at him. His face was sad and shocked, David looked down again. Charlie walked away back to Cris. David got up slowly when he suddenly saw a light walking toward him. David watched as it grew closer until it vanished and saw it was:

"_Kari!_" David breathed stunned. Kari walked unsteadily toward him David ran to her grief turning to relief and joy on his face.

"David." she softly, he stopped in front of her. She looked down he did the same to see her holding a medium size bundle in her hands.

"What's—

"_Shhhh_!" Kari said softly. "He's sleeping." Puzzled he stared at her, Kari lifted the top of the blankets carefully to reveal a little baby boy sleeping quietly he looked at her with surprise before nodding, she nodded once. Together they walked back to the ambulance just as the firemen came toward them. They took the child from her arms and carried the baby to the ambulance. Kari watched as they drove off to the hospital…_her legs gave way_.

"Kari!" David said he caught her before she hit the floor. Lifting her in his arms he walked her to the truck and handed her an air mask. She took it gratefully and breathed in the clean air, she shivered.

"Kari!"Cris cried running to her and embracing her. Cris started crying again. Charlie walked in.

"Is the baby alright?" Kari said softly.

Charlie nodded. "He's just fine thanks to you. You're a real hero. Both of you." He said.

"We…we thought," Cris sobbed. "We lost you!" she started crying again.

"What happened?"

"Kari's been through a lot," David said suddenly. "We better get her to a hospital." Kari nodded wearily. Cris and Charlie nodded. As David and Kari got into the ambulance truck as it started driving. David and Kari sat alone in the truck. He sat next to her and put an arm around her. She looked at him. Slowly, silent tears rolled down her face and she held him feeling her tremble as they drove all the way to the hospital.

ζ

The next morning Kari woke up in the hospital tried and groggy as she slowly opened her eyes squinting in the bright light of the hospital. She closed them again and when she opened them when she screamed!

"Nyozeka!"She exclaimed. Nyozeka squealed flying back.

"Jeez, Kari," she said. "Don't scare me!"

"I should say the same to you." she grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you and David. I wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm…" Kari admitted slowly as she remembered last night's events. "…I'm okay. Is David alright?" Just then, David came in he had a bandage on his face.

"Hi Kari," he said. "Are you alright?" Kari nodded she smiled at him.

"I'm alright." she replied softly.

"Well I'm just fine, thanks for asking." Nyozeka said sarcastically. They smiled a little.

"I'm sorry Nyo, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said kindly. David sat down. "You two were great last night. I haven't seen such bravery in a long time." David and Kari smiled.

"I was really scared," Kari admitted quietly.

"We all were," David said quietly. "When I found out that you didn't come out, I got scared—and when the building collapsed I thought you were…_you were_…" He couldn't finish. Kari took his hand in hers which were warm. "What happened, Kari?"

Kari took deep breath. "When you told me to leave, I ran down the steps. But then I…I sensed someone else in the building and ran to help them. When I got there, I saw the baby sleeping on a mattress. I went pick up the baby and tried to get out but."—she paused—"I saw a Shado monster."

"You mean a corpse stalker?" David asked Kari looked at him puzzled. He explained it to her, but she shook her head.

"No it wasn't like that," she replied. "It was something more _sinister_. At first I thought it was a ghost but then it shot sparks from beneath its robes."

"The 'Fairin'!" Nyozeka gasped. "It was there?!"

"The what?" David asked.

"The Fairin are cold soulless creatures that prey on small children, they attack adults but they prefer children because they don't produce as much heat as an adult. They shoot ice sparks like what Kari saw or use their most chilling attack '_shadow freeze_.'" Nyozeka shivered.

"what happened next?"David asked.

"It started attacking me. I flew but the building was collapsing and I couldn't get out…" She paused, folding herself, hugging herself. "It was flying toward me then I lifted my hand and a white vapor came out of my hand and it vanished."

David looked down. "That happened to me also." David replied softly she looked at him but he was looking own at his hands. "I don't know how, but it did." Kari nodded.

"Like I said, that was very brave," Nyozeka said. "I mean taking on a Fairin like that."

"But…how were you able to knock down that door for your size." David remarked. She giggled.

"All mystic ones have that kind of strength. That was just a small amount. There's more power in me than you know."

"Is it like yours?" Kari asked.

"Your power surpasses us… _with the proper training of course_." David and Kari looked at one another and they nodded. David stood up.

"I'm ready, Nyozeka," David said solemnly. He bowed to her respectively.

"As am I," Kari said she nodded once in firm agreement. "We're both ready to start our mystic training."

"Nyozeka smiled she bowed two her protégés. "It will be my honor." She said sagely. "Just know this… _It won't be easy._"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine **

**Nyozeka's basic magical training 101**

As the weeks followed after David and Kari's birthday and the fire incident, they were both released from the hospital with only a few minor burns. But there bond became stronger, as well as Charlie and Cris relationship. After the week of the fire David went back to work awaited by his distraught fiancée.

"Oh David!" She exclaimed when he came back to work. She ran and hugged him. "I was so worried! Are you okay?" David still detested her about the engagement and what she would do to Kari, but half of him _was_ glad that she had some _compassion_ in her.

"Uh, I'm fine Anna, really," he said.

"Well, when I saw you on the news I was so scared about what happened,"—A few days after the fire, David and Kari were interviewed by the local newspaper as well as the TV news and were awarded for their bravery. Even Charlie was awarded for his quick instincts and for being calm during a crisis.

"Well I'm fine," David reassured her. "I better get to work." Anna Marie nodded and left. Nyozeka appeared suddenly out of nowhere, making David jump.

"Hello, Dave," she said simply.

"H-hey, Nyo," he said shakily. "Is there a Shado attack?"

"No… just… _is just its time for you and Kari to start your training_." She added firmly.

"**What**!?" David exclaimed. "B-but it's too soon. Besides, I'm working."

"Work nothing, David!" Nyo shot back. "You and Kari have to get started **_now_**. I'll go get her." She went to open the door but David got up and moved toward the door.

"No!" David said nervously. "You can't go out there."

"Sure I can."

"_No you can't, Nyozeka_. Look, it's not every day you see a floating girl with rabbit ears and wings in the office…" he looked down.—"I-I'll get Kari."

"Hmpf! _Okay_," Nyozeka said grudgingly. "But hurry up." David nodded before he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He saw Kari talking with Cris.

"Hi Dave," Cris said.

"H-hey Cris," he said shakily.

"David, you're sweating." Kari said noticing sweat run down his face. He blinked realizing this.

"Uh, K-Kari we have a situation." he said slowly.

"Like what, Dave?" Kari asked.

"Uhh…uh, a _rabbit_ situation." Kari's eyes widened, Cris looked at them puzzlingly.

"What rabbit?" Cris asked.

"Ohh, its nothing Cris …" Kari said nervously. "I-I just have to go out…for a while." Cris shrugged.

"Okay. But don't forget Kari we need the Scott file by five o'clock, okay." Kari nodded quickly and followed David.

"_What does Nyozeka want?_" Kari whispered.

"_She wants to start training._" David whispered back.

"**What! So soon**!"

"I said the same thing," David opened the door and entered when they suddenly realized that there was no floor under them… and they fell down through a dark hole before they even had time to scream! David tried to grab Kari's hand, when she stopped in mid air David fell past her screaming.

"David, use your**_powers_**!" Kari screamed. David remembered quickly he flew up towards Kari.

"That was…close." He breathed.

"Y-yeah," Kari looked down at the endless pit. "What happened? What happened to the office?"

"Where's Nyo?" David wondered.

"_Here I am!"_Said a familiar voice in the darkness.

"Where are you?!" David exclaimed.

"_You have to find me_."

"What happened to the office, where are we?"

"_You're still in the office. This is your first test, try and find me. But be warned, I set up traps so be ready for the unexpected._" David and Kari looked at one another. "_Please proceed down the tunnel._"

"We're not doing this, Nyo," David said flatly, Kari nodded in agreement.

"_Well you have no choice. Once I cast the spell I can't reverse it so…__**get going!**_" Without warning a gust of wind knocked David and Kari further down the tunnel until the landed on the floor thud!

"**Oowwcch**!" David groaned sitting up rubbing his head, Kari sat up too. "You okay?"

"Yes…" she said. She and David got up; it was then that he noticed a small ball of light danced in front of them.

"What do you think it wants?" Kari asked timidly. The light moved away from to them show a strange passageway where it stopped.

"I think it wants us to follow it," David said walking toward it Kari caught his arm.

"Waitaminute," she said. "Are you sure we should do this… I mean… what if it leads us to a trap?"

"I don't know what we should do…But, if we want to get out of here... we might as well do this." Kari nodded slowly.

"You're right. Let's go." He nodded and they followed the light into the dark passage way.

ζ

The passageway was long, narrow tunnel, full of empty questions and dark answers as David and Kari followed the orb of light down the never ending abyss, wondering if there so call training will begin the orb vanished behind a wall.

"Dead end." David murmured he sighed looking around the area.

"No its not." Kari pointed he followed her direction to revealing to the couple another to a new entrance leading to the unknown. Kari took a step forward.

"**_Ahhhh_**!" she screamed.

"What happened?"

"I think I stepped on something I." she looked down to see a square imprint on the ground –_they felt a strange tingling sensation on the back of their head_. They turned around slowly as an odd but distinctly low rumbling sound echoed in the darkness.

"What is it?" Kari whispered timidly as she felt the ground below them _rumbling_.

David gulped. "I-I don't know." he said nervously. Kari moved closer to David. He could feel her tremble with fear as the sound grew closer and closer through the gloom there was a fairly visible object heading right for them. David squinted to get a better view. His blood went ice cold. For rumbling down the dark tunnel was a giant boulder heading right for them!

"**Run!**" David shouted they ran down the dark corridor hearing the terrible rumble of the boulder trumping down the tunnel with unruly force they turned left then right, but the boulder only gained more momentum. They turned left and entered a small corner of the tunnel. They hid there as the boulder went passed them. David and Kari slumped to the floor gasping.

"Oh man… I-I….can't run …a-anymore," Kari gasped breathlessly.

"Me…me too," David panted. Suddenly at that moment something shot through the wall and they ducked.

"**_Run!_**" Kari cried they got up and ran as the strange unknown object came shooting out of the wall. Then they saw the boulder coming after them once more. David took Kari's hand and they flew, but there wasn't enough room to move.

"Kari!" David shouted over the rumbling. "Go on without me—I'll take this on. Get to some place safe!"

"No! You can't I won't let you!" Kari yelled back. They flew a little further and landed.

"Go Kari!" he yelled and waited for the boulder to come, but Kari stayed next to him. "I told you to hide."

"And I said I won't leave you!" Kari said.

"But,"— He stared at her—"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either,"—she took his hand.—"we'll face this together. _Okay_?"

David hesitated a moment before he nodded. "_Okay…_ _together_. On three." The boulder got closer. "One."

"Two." Kari said.

"**_Three_**!" they yelled together and leapt in the air.

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!**" When suddenly a bright orb of light radiated from their hands with one **_blast!_** And the boulder exploded into tiny pieces. Kari and David looked wide eyed at each other, then at the pile of pebbles.

"W-we did it," David whispered. "**We did it!**" he crowed. They both laughed as Kari hugged him he spun her around.

"We really did it!" Kari said happily.

"_You sure did._" said a familiar voice and they saw the pile of pebbles move. Nyozeka appeared from the rubble. "_Congratulation._"

"You were in the boulder all this time." Kari said surprised.

"Yep," she said cheerfully. "It was the only way you could find me."

"_You nearly killed us_!"David exclaimed. "We barely got out alive!"

"Quit pouting," Nyo said dryly. "That was easy. Just wait when you have to **_really_** fight. It's really nothing compared to the likes of Shado."

"But what just happened? I mean with that round ball of light… it was different… different from our dreams."

"Yes. What you two did was known as _mystic orbs_. Mystic orbs are small amounts of raw energy that is generated within the person. It takes a lot of concentration to do that power beam. But, I'm surprised that you two did it correctly on your first try. It took me two years to perfect mine." David and Kari looked at one another.

"Well," David said. "_Let's see yours._"

"_Okay_." Nyozeka shrugged with a wave of her hand Nyo used her powers to make the pile of pebbles on the ground transform into a stone replica of a corpse stalker, which to David and Kari's surprised it started to move. They stepped back as the stalker looked toward them then it turned to Nyozeka and roared. With out any ways to provoke it, it charged right toward her. Nyo stood still as it headed for her. Kari turned quickly.

"Nyo!" Kari said. She didn't move. Just stood still watching as the monster got closer.

"Nyo!" David called, she did not reply. The creature was at striking range of Nyozeka, claws ready to strike.

"**_Nyo_**!" David and Kari cried.

Nyo let out a low grunt within that moment a great pink electrical orb formed from her palm she threw the powerful to the stoned creature there was a sickening crunch! Letting the creature crumble into tiny pebbles. David and Kari looked with shocked bewilderment as Nyozeka hovered toward them, causally but with a smirk on her face.

"How…how did you do that?" David said dumbfounded.

"Practice." Nyozeka said simply.

"But…how did you make that stalker come alive?"Kari asked looking back at the pile of rubble that was once a boulder. "What magic was that?"

"That was _alchemy._ A medieval magic that allows metals or objects to be broken down and formed into something new."

"That explains the first one," David said thoughtfully. "But what why was your orb pink I thought all orbs were the same?"

Nyo explained. "That's the way each mystic one forms there power that fits our personality." She lifted her hand and a small power orb appeared in her hand. David and Kari watched with marvel. Kari hesitated, but she slowly reached out and picked up the orb. It felt warm in her palm, with an odd weight that seemed to pulsate in her hands before it vanished.

"_Wow_." Kari breathed.

"Your power _is_ growing," Nyozeka said her tone tuning serious. "Over the next few weeks of your training it would help you be keener of your strengths and weaknesses. Try and understand that it's your destiny as mystic ones to take on your responsibility as it was foretold in the prophesy."

"What does the prophesy say Nyo?" David asked.

"Well it was said that "Two souls would be born on that day. Heaven would rain tidings of great light and hope through Seraphim's Oasis in the time of great malevolence and calamity. That two glowing rays of hope must stand together and return order and sanctuary to earth.'"

"All of that was about us?!"Kari said asked in amazement.

"Yes, but there's more to the prophesy. But, some other time. Shall we go?" They nodded. "Grab on to my robes and I'll teleport." They obeyed. "You're not going to enjoy this," she added. Before they could answer, David and Kari felt a rush as if something had tied a large weight around their waist. They screamed as they fell through the flashing colors, until they landed on the floor of David's office dazed, confused, and exhausted. They looked at Nyozeka standing as if the teleportation didn't affect her.

"I did say you're not going to enjoy this," she said. "It's going to take time getting used to." Kari and David got up unsteadily from the floor. "I'll see you later." she added and vanished. David and Kari looked at one another they sighed and returned to work.

ζ

As the days went by Nyo's training became more vigorous, exhausting, and exciting for David and Kari. Each evening Nyo taught them different techniques: from learning to dodge attacks with agility that they never knew they had, leaping great bounds and learning how to harness their energy for their power orbs, which wasn't easy. Especially for Kari.

"_Ugh_…_come_ _on_." Kari struggled trying to make an orb in her hand which was out stretched. She was focusing all her energy on the orb. She felt a tingling warmth in her hand as her palm glowed with tiny lights. "All…most…_got…it_." she breathed. But, it died away. Kari slumped to the floor breathing tiredly.

"That was good Kari," Nyozeka said. "You almost had it."

"Spare me Nyo," Kari said discouragingly. "I know I'm terrible at this."

"Nyozeka right," David replied walking towards them. "You already can form something." he gave her his hand, she took it.

"That's easy for you to say, you already can perfect yours," Kari replied as he helped her up. "I'm just lucky to even make an orb." She felt tired, frustrated and miserable.

"Let's end this early." Nyozeka suggested, David nodded and they all teleported to the office Kari got up and looked at the time which read 1:30pm it was only 1:00pm when Nyozeka took them to train but it felt like hours for her and David.

"Kari, are you alright?" David asked slowly.

"_I'm fine_." She replied but there was fatigue in her voice. David blinked.

"No you're not," Nyozeka said. "What's up with you? You've been acting strange lately."

"I…" Kari sighed. "It's nothing, I'm just tried. I've been working too hard and with the training I just need to be alone." She got up and left the office, Nyozeka and David looked at one another and back at the door. David sighed and he too went back to work.

A little later that evening as Kari sat quietly at her desk trying to get a breather from all the hard work she had done at Nyo's and for her job since she had a desk full of work thanks to her boss. She was just hoping to catch a little breather when Anna Marie walked into her cubicle.

"Kari, I'd like to speak to you in my office." Kari did not answer. She got up and followed her into Anna's large spacious office full decorated fully with art and expensive trinkets; in the center of the office where a stack of papers laid on top of a large desk.

"I called you in here," Anna Marie said easily. "Because I want these files edited and checked over by this evening." Kari looked up in surprise.

"all of them?" she asked incredulously.

"yes."

"b-but Anna I-that's too much." She protested. "I'm already swamped with the work gave me yesterday, this is impossible."

"you can and will do this." Anna said flatly. "I'm not paying people to say it's impossible, its either you do it or you can walk out this office and never come back. Is that clear?" Kari stared mournfully at the stack then to her boss; she looked away but nodded obediently.

"Yes, Anna," Kari said quietly. "Is that the only reason you called me in for?"

"No, not at all. I don't see why you ask that kind of question." she said innocently.

"I know you well Anna." Kari murmured. "After all these years, I know how your personality is. We've known one another since we were kids."

"Yes. It has been long." Anna agreed coolly. "wonder why we never got along?" she shrugged as if she didn't care for the answer.

"It was **_you_** Anna." Kari interjected bluntly. "You never got along with me you always thought I was weird."

"Well," Anna Marie said bitingly. "I didn't want to be with your kind—"

"**My kind!**" Kari said bitterly.

"I mean with the medicore ways you live with your mother and sister." Kari couldn't answer. She stiffened with anger. "I most certainly didn't want to be friends with you, with your joker friends—not even David would be caught sight with you."

"So this is about David that's why you called me here." Kari said flatly.

"Well yes," Anna Marie said she sat on top of her desk crossing her legs demurely. "I want you to stay away from David." She said quietly.

"_What?!_" Kari breathed the boss nodded once. "Who gives you the right to tell me to see David or not?!"

"And what make you think that David wants to see you? Do you think that he has feelings for you?" Kari's eyes widened. She looked away. "Why would David want to be with you, let alone have feelings for you?" Anna continued languidly. "He only thinks your useless you know that?—and yet you care for him so much." Kari clenched her fists. Anna Marie smirked. "I won't let you have that. So I want to get rid of you."

"Then why didn't you!" Kari demanded. "If you knew it was true, you could have fired me long—

"I did." She cut curtly. "But David didn't want you fired so I made a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?"

"You stay if _he marries me_," Kari froze, Anna Marie grinned.

"David would never allow that!" Kari cried.

"Oh but he did," Anna Marie said silkily, she walked toward her. "I thought you were _deadweight_ and David I guess he thought you were _helpless_." Kari felt hot tears prick her eyes but Anna continued. "You and David had you fun. Now, its back to reality. You and him will never be together—I don't see how you can. _You're_ _useless_. Always have… and always will be." Kari looked at Anna with a stricken expression. "Now I'll say this again. _Stay away from David or_—Kari ran out of the room. Anna Marie smirked as she turned back to her desk take in her vanity.

ζ

"Kari!" David called as she walked down the hall but stopped when he saw that her, her eyes were wet with anger and tears.

"_You knew all this time,_" Kari whispered.

"What?"

"About you trying to protect me. Is that why you're marring Anna?!" David was stunned.

"What…? She…_She told you?_"

"Yes David! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide this from **_me_**!?"

"I-I didn't want you…to get hurt." David stammered. "I thought-

"**_You thought I was helpless_**! Kari screamed. David took a step back, several people at the office looked from their cubicles to see what was happening. "You thought I was useless. That I can't take care of myself!"

"No I-I didn't wait! Kari let me explain."

"I don't want to hear anymore from you." tears rolled down her face. She turned and walked past him.

"Wait!" David said. He followed, ignoring the people's stares. But, Kari already was inside the elevator as it closed behind her and went up to the roof top.

Kari stepped out to the cold air of the breezy roof top. She walked toward the edge.

"Kari!" she turned to see David running toward her. "Please," he said. "It's all a misunderstanding. I didn't want this to happen I—"Kari stared down at him.

"_David_," Kari said softly a few more tears rolled down her face. David saw her levitate a few feet from under him as she turned and flew home.

"**_Anna!_**!" David shouted as he stepped into the office his blood boiled with anger and confusion, he glared at his vindictive fiancé. "What did you say to Kari?!" he demanded shutting the door behind him with a hard boom! Anna Marie looked up from her desk.

"David," she said sweetly "What a surprise."

"Don't change the subject Anna," David said angrily. "I know you said something to Kari. Why did you tell her about the—

"_About the marriage_. About our deal," finished Anna Marie coolly. David's jaw was tight he nodded once. "Well I didn't want her getting too close to you. I just wanted to talk with my _old_ _friend_. To let her know that she can't take what isn't hers and she can't get what she wants, she's as useless now as she was then."

"What do you mean?" David demanded.

"_You care about her don't you, David?_" He froze. He had no reply for that. "I see how you two look and act when you're together behind my back." She continued her tone turning cool to a low monotone. "How you and she both laugh. The way you look at each other _into_ _each other's eyes_. Don't think I haven't turned a blind side to you Dave… I know that you two have been having dinner together each night." David's eyes widened but he didn't answer. How could he?

"H-how?" David asked finally.

"_I have a friend_." Anna Marie said smoothly. "Someone who knows how to keep quiet and give me information on my fiancée when I'm not around to keep an eye on you."

"You…" David said in a hushed whisper. "You've been _spying_ on me?!" Anna Marie stood up at that moment and walk toward him.

"You and Kari are _unique_." She said calmly. "You have a bond with each other I don't under stand what that is but…" Anna wrapped her arms around David's back placing her head on his chest._ "It ends now._" David gulped.

_Kari._ He thought.

Kari laid on her bed as silent tears rolled down her face.

"Kari." she looked up and saw Nyozeka sitting beside her. She sat up slowly.

"Nyo," she said softly. She closed her eyes and looked down. Nyo hovered closer to her.

"Don't cry Kari, it's okay. Don't worry about what happened with you and David."

"Wait how did you—"

"Bunny ears of course." Nyozeka said pointing at her ears. "I hear a lot of things but that's not the point don't be angry at him." Kari sniffed.

"I know is shouldn't but…I just." she took in a breath. "…I can't believe that he—

"David is not to blame for this."

"But why didn't he tell me instead of me finding out from Anna I feel so…_helpless_."

"Showing how useless you are isn't the best for you now that you're in training. It affects your magic on the stone on your bracelet." Kari looked down at the gray transparent stone it was the then she saw to her horror and awe that it was turning a strange dark gloom seeping into the stone.

"What's happening to it?" Kari said fearfully.

"The stone's power glows when you show courage and responsibility in the face of danger. But when your stone is exposed to negative energy, it becomes tainted. The more it's exposed, the darker it becomes until… _it shatters_." Nyozeka added quietly. Kari gasped.

"I had no idea," she said with amazement.

"Well you know now. But you have to know to face the problem and not be afraid of the darkness and what people say."

"But—Kari sighed. "What David did to me? _Too himself_ what—?

"I think you should get his side of the story Kari," Nyozeka said sagely. "David wouldn't try to do something without a reason to. He cares about you. He wouldn't think you're useless." Kari lay down on the bed and sighed.

"_I just wish he did know._" She whispered gently.

"Huh? About what?" Nyozeka asked.

"…_That I care about him too._"


	10. Chapter 10

**Prophecy**

Shado takes shape in many forms and when revealed in people and creature alike it can be catastrophic. The ancient ones must gain power, quickly so they can defeat Shado.

**Chapter ten**

** Na Saduru**

** Mystic Ran**

Kari woke up the next morning wearily to be greeted by a cloudy sky and the pitter patter sounds of rain. As she got dressed mechanically her mind drifted to yesterday's events not about Anna and her threats… she was thinking about David. Kari sighed as she fed Chi-Chi and made breakfast for herself when Nyozeka appeared startling her.

"Morning Kari," she said happily.

"Good morning, Nyo," Kari said, after calming herself down.

"Are you feeling better?" Nyozeka asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No I ate already I'm just about to make myself some hot chocolate. I heard that humans make that. So, I want to try some."

"Would you like me to make it for you?" Nyozeka shook her head.

"No. I can make it myself."

"I can make it on the stove." Kari replied looking at her puzzlingly.

"I don't need the stove. When I have—**_Flawkes!_**" at that moment bright tiny lights appeared in mid air forming around Nyo's palm, she grasped the lights and as she did it formed a long solid object before the lights vanished. Kari saw with shocked bewilderment and she almost fell of her chair. The strange wand was long and a little thick. It was pink with white markings that went around it; the hilt of the stick had strange designs and tiny diamonds that sparkled like stars in the light. In the middle of it was a rose transparent stone that was shaped to look like: wings.

"WH…wh," Kari stammered. "…What was that?"

"That was me calling my wand." Nyozeka said simply.

"Your… wand?" Kari said slowly, she stared curiously at the wand then at Nyozeka.

"Yep," with a flick of her wand she two medium size tea cups appeared in thin air, they rested on the table lightly pointing her wand at the cups a strange hiss came from the wand with in moments hot chocolate filled the cups. Nyozeka took one cup and drank. "Yum!" she beamed. "This is delicious."—she looked at Kari—"Aren't you drinking any Kari?"

"But… how did you—"

"With magic of course." Nyozeka said taking another sip. Kari looked at the cup, then picked it up cautiously.

"I never thought I would see magic at work," Kari said softly. She took a sip of the hot chocolate and realized it was quite delicious. "Wish I could do that."

"You can," Nyo reassured her. "It's just going to take more time. You and David will get the hang of this. You're both very strong and your magic is getting better."

"I don't know…things have been happening so fast with my powers and the fire… I just hope I can take on the whole mystic power… if I'm strong enough."

"You are Kari. You've just have to believe." Kari nodded and got up.

"Yeah. Well I better get to work." Finishing her hot chocolate, she was surprised to see the cup had disappeared after she was done.

"I'm leaving Nyo." Kari called. She was just about to open the door to leave, a small keychain size white and pinkish bunny hovered toward her.

"_Today, I'm coming with you to work like this,_" it said.

"Nyo?!" Kari exclaimed. The keychain bunny rolled its gray eyes.

"Yes it's me. I have to keep an eye on you and David and for anything strange." Kari grabbed her.

"Are you nuts? I don't need to be watched!" she exclaimed, Nyozeka bit her. "Ouch!" she let go.

"Don't be foolish!" She shrieked. "I have to come! I must protect you and Dave, besides, it's boring in here." Kari rubbed the bite mark and sighed heavily.

"F_ine_." she said wearily. "But stay in my pocket and don't come out. Okay?" Nyozeka nodded and they left.

David entered work that morning with a heavy blanket of worry and weariness; he didn't sleep well all night as he passed through the indoor maze. He could hear the whispers from his co-works as they talked about what happened the previous day. Hearing their whispers:

"Did you hear what happened between Kari and David?"

"Yeah, I heard everything."

"Well I didn't so spill."

"I heard Kari was crying."

"About what?"

"Don't know. But I heard it's between David and Anna Marie."

"Is David cheating on Anna with Kari?!"

"No way doesn't he look the type."

"Well looks can be deceiving."

"Did you see her with David at the Halloween party?" David ignored them and their stares as he walked inside his office.

_There already starting rumors about Kari, me and Anna Marie._ He thought miserably. _I never thought it would start like this—_ just then the door opened and Cris entered.

"Hi Dave." Cris said.

"Hi Cris," he said sullenly. "Something you need?"

"No. I just wanted to know how you're holding up—I mean with what they're talking about out there."

"_I'm fine_," he lied.

"No you're not." David blinked. "Don't worry about them. What ever happened between you and Kari it's over, so let sleeping dogs lie."

"So you heard too?" he murmured.

"Honey the whole **building **heard," Cris said dryly, David winced. "But the real question is whatwas it about?"

"Can't say," David said slowly. "I just know that Anna's the reasons this is happening and Kari's is being dragged into it."

"Anna," Cris said surprised, her face darkened. "I don't like the sound of that. Especially with Kari and Anna Marie together."

"It sounds like you've been through this before?"David said.

"_I have_," Cris said. "I just hope that—

"**_Kari!_**" came a voice from outside they looked at one another and ran outside. There was a large crowd in the office standing in the middle of the crowd was Anna Marie and Kari.

"So you actually show up to work?" Anna Marie said curtly. "That took a lot of nerve."

"Anna," Kari said quietly. "I don't want any trouble."

"Well you got it."

"What's going on here?" David said jumping in he looked at Anna for an explanation. "Anna what are you doing?"

"David you're just in time." Anna Marie said smiling at him. "You're about to see the breaking ties between you and Kari. Starting with Kari." Kari stood still as the crowd watched with interest, except for cris who also jumped in next to David.

"Anna!" Cris said. "Leave Kari out of this she hasn't done anything to you."

"This is between you and me," David finished. "Not Kari."

"Oh, but it is between Kari. Kari is much to blame for this whole mess!"

"I haven't done anything to you!" Kari said abruptly.

"You've been _cheating_ with David behind my back!" Anna Marie blurted out everyone gasped.

"Anna, Kari has not done anything like that," David said slowly his tone was flat.

"How can you side with her David?" Anna Marie hissed. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger – always playing miss innocent. Always acting helpless—but she she's nothing but a two-timing _whore_!" Cris gasped as well as the people. David stiffened, Kari froze. In that moment Kari felt a painful rush that filled her mind and body, she heard the voices. The voice of her co-workers but they weren't talking out loud but threw her _thoughts_:

_"Wow! Kari's been cheating with David."_

_"I thought she was so nice and sweet."_

_"How could she do this to Anna Marie?"_

_"Why would David side with Kari and not Anna?"_

_"Man, Kari is a whore."_

_"What a skank!"_

_What's happening?_ Kari thought, she felt a pain in her chest as the thoughts of the people came into her mind. She noticed that Cris started yelling at Anna Marie but she couldn't hear over the thoughts of the people. Another pain hit her chest and she clutched her heart in pain.

_"Kari."_ said a voice. It was Nyozeka's voice in her mind. "Kari_ don't let the darkness engulf you. It's Shado. Shado's at work. It's coming!"_

_Shado._ Kari thought weakly another pain hit her chest.

"_Your weak Kari_," Kari could here Anna Marie's thoughts come to her head. "_You can never win. You'll never get David. I always get what I want. You've lost. You're helpless, always have been always will be_."

"**_No!"_** Kari screamed. Everyone turned to her. She was breathing heavily clutching her heart…When she collapsed to her knees.

"**_Kari_**!"David cried he dropped beside her. Anna Marie looked down with no remorse.

"She's faking it," she said with a sniff.

"Don't you say that you _bitch_!?" Cris shrieked. "Can't you see she's in pain?!" Anna Marie didn't even blink at the insult.

"_Stay out of this_." Cris lunged at her scratching and kicking Anna with rage. Some of the coworkers jumped in to break them apart.

"Kari!"David said. "What wrong?"

"I-it's coming…"Kari breathed. _"…Shado's coming._" David froze.

"_What?!_" trembling vibrated threw the building everyone started screaming as they clung to the cubicle walls for dear life. David held onto Kari who gasped as another pang hit her chest.

"_David_." he looked down to see a round stuffed bunny come out of Kari's pocket.

"N-Nyozeka?" he breathed.

"David, this is Shado's doing." Nyo winced. "w-we have to fight."

"What, fight now? We can't Kari—but suddenly, the light in the office went out and David could see the sky outside turned black as pitch across the sky.

"What's happening!?" Someone cried when there was a scream. The walls of the building began to swirl changing its light white color to an inky black creating a spinning counter-clockwise within the vortex. Sounds of unnatural screams both human and inhuman as a dark unknown form began to emerge from its depth: First its claws, then its feet two giant horns, and tiny red eyes: _A corpse stalker_. People screamed as they all stalked out one by one. Over twenty stalkers were in the building. Kari was in too much pain to notice what was happening. She looked down at her bracelet and saw that the stone was turning pitch black.

_No this can't be..._ She thought fearfully, she whimpered in pain.

"Kari!" David cried.

"David you have to get everyone out of here before they get devoured." Nyozeka said.

"Why aren't they attacking us already?" David asked as people tried to carefully get away from them, as they stood still sniffing the air.

"It's finding its prey. Stalkers are blind, but once they find they find their prey, there's no stopping them." She transformed into a girl. "We have to get everyone out of here."

David nodded he looked at Kari as she groaned in pain whispering "_make it stop, please make it stop._"

"Hold on Kari," David replied. He and Nyozeka carefully went to their co-workers, shaking them and telling them to head for the elevator; they obeyed shakily and hurried to the elevator. David went to Cris next, she was very close to a stalker when there was a blood curdling _roar_ that shook the office causing the windows to break and they attacked!

"Cris!" David yelled pulled her out of the way as stalkers lunged claws missing their heads by inches whilst they leapt on cubicles heading for the remaining people who ran.

"David!"Nyozeka screamed.

"C'mon Cris," David pulled but she was frozen. David lifted her and took her to the elevator.

"Take Cris," David commanded to the remaining people. They nodded as the elevator door closed. David suddenly felt a tingling sensation behind his back of his head he turned and saw a stalker charging toward him, he leapt out of the way and it crashed into the wall. Nyozeka used her mystic orbs against a stalker, she called, "David try to wake Kari—**_Yikes!"_** She dodged a claw. "_Flawkes_!" her wand appeared and she, a shot spell at them. David watched with amazement but turned and ran to Kari.

"Kari! Please wake up!" he yelled. Kari couldn't be reached. "Kari don't let what Anna said get to you. You're better than that."

"**Protegous!**" Nyozeka cried. A blue and white shield spit from her wand leaving the stalkers to scratch and claw. She flew to them, put her hand on Kari's head, and closed her eyes.

"Kari, follow my voice." she said softly.

"Nyo?" Kari spoke aloud. "_H-help me._"

"You have to be able to help yourself. You mustn't give in to the darkness."

"I'm …so scared." – tears started to fall from her face. "…I feel so alone."

"You're not alone," David said. He looked at the shield as the stalkers slashed the field. It was losing power. "I'm here Kari, Nyo too. You're not alone. We need you."

"But I'm not strong enough...I'm useless." She looked at David; suddenly they heard a huge blast come from the shield they looked up to see the stalkers shooting black sparks trying to break through. Nyozeka jumped in between David and Kari creating a small shield, but she wasn't strong enough.

"I…I can't… hold on…" Nyozeka struggled. "_Much…longer_." another spark hit her and she collapsed with a small shriek of pain.

"Nyo!" Kari and David screamed, another spark was launched right for Kari, she screamed… When David jumped in front of her and taking a direct hit in the chest. He screamed as he crumpled beside Kari, she screamed for him. Kari held him she looked down to see to her horror a long gash from chest to waist exposing blood and the white dermis of his skin. David gasped heavily.

"David!" Kari cried. He looked at her weakly.

"Kari…," he spoke weakly. "Don't…let…the darkness…get to…you… you're not useless…you have…to be…strong…" David closed his eyes and passed out.

"**_David!_**" Kari screamed she looked at him then at Nyozeka. She watched as the stalkers slowly filed around her. Kari rested David on the floor and got up using her body as a shield to protect them.

"_I_ _won't let you hurt them_," she spoke. The stalkers growled low and dangerously. "I won't let the darkness consume me. I'm not afraid. **_I won't let anyone hurt the ones I love!"_** In that moment the stone on her bracelet began to glow. _W-what's happening?_ She thought, the stalkers slowly stepped away from the blinding light. Kari lifted her hand and felt the stone pulsate she held the stone to her heart and closed her eyes:

"_Na Saduru Mystic Ran!" _

A bright light came from the stone. It then moved from her arm to Kari's chest. She felt a warmth so soothing it felt as if she would have melted into it as the light engulf her. David and Nyozeka slowly woke up she looked up and saw the high essence that slowly died away as Kari emerge from the light.

"_K-Kari._" David said weakly, holding his bleeding chest. She turned revealing brighter white eyes.

A strange long sash wrapped around her and in the middle was a diamond pattern with a halo cross in its middle. Kari turned back to the stalkers who had backed away at first were now moving closer again. Kari moved herself into a fighting position and attacked. She jumped dodging sparks as the stalkers tried to fight back. Kari leapt on top of one and yelled "Aurora Ball!" a medium size aqua gold and white flew orb out of her hand and the stalker was decapitated. It turned into a cloud of smoke and vanished she went to another shooting power orbs at them. David and Nyozeka watched in amazement and shock, Nyo picked up her wand.

"We gotta help her!" she said. David nodded they got up and went to help Kari. Nyo shot red sparks at them and the stalker's roared and disappeared. David shouted "Aurora ball!" and struck down a large one, when he suddenly heard a scream. David quickly used his mystic sense and felt it was Anna Marie.

"**Anna**!" David shouted. He dodged a blast from a stalker. Kari shot an aurora ball and it vanished.

"**What**?!"Kari and Nyozeka screamed.

"Anna is still in there she's in trouble!" Nyo shot a spell at the last one stalker.

"We have to hurry." she said.

"Let's go," Kari said. She, David, and Nyozeka ran down the hall until they reached the lounge when they froze. Anna Marie was chained to a strange black tree, black spikes covered her body. She was all cut up as blood dripped from her half naked body to the ground. She slowly opened her eyes.

"David!" she cried. "Please help me!"

"Hold on Anna!" David cried. He and Kari took a step forward when a huge fire rose from the floor and they stopped in surprised.

"What is that?!"David exclaimed.

"What's happening!"Kari cried. the fire shimmered for a moment and a hooded figured emerged from the fire. David, Kari, and Nyo watched as the person walked next to the tree.

"Well, well, well," spoke the voice was male and held a smug tone. "So the mystic ones _have_ finally been reborn and have returned to earth."

"W-who, who are you?" Kari said.

"What have you done to Anna?!" David demanded.

"Oh Anna is just fine." Said the

"Let her go!" David commanded. The man merely looked down at him from under his hood.

"Anna will be fine…when we take her soul." David and Kari froze.

"What do you want with her _soul_?!"David demanded.

" Anna has special qualities that we seek," the hooded man said. "And our lord will be very pleased to have her."

"Sam!" Anna Marie cried suddenly. "Why are you doing this!" before there was an explanation she passed out.

"Anna!" David cried.

"Sam?" Nyozeka said suddenly. David and Kari stared at her. She took a step forward."Samuel?" The mysterious man looked down silently, lifting a hand to his head he removed hood and removed it revealing a handsome young man, with light skin, brown hair, and gray eyes. Just like Nyozeka. He was smiling quietly.

"It's been a long time hasn't it." Samuel spoke softly. "It's good to see you again _little sister_." Kari and David gasped looking from Samuel to Nyozeka.

"Samuel," Nyozeka said quietly, then. "You traitor!" she unleashed a spell at Samuel. He dodged the spell with ease. It hit the window and shattered the glass as a huge gust of wind blew inside. Nyo ran toward Samuel's wand at the ready. When Samuel called "_mage_" a dark wand appeared in a dark fire he lunged, Nyo jumped, casting spells at one another. David and Kari ran to the tree trying and pulling off the thorns and spikes but more kept growing.

"Let's try our mystic orbs." Kari said. David nodded releasing their orbs they broke the tree letting Anna fall free before she hit the floor David caught her laying in his arms.

"She's still alive," David said he knelt down placing her on the ground David took off his shirt wrapping it around Anna Marie injured body.

"Nyozeka!" they turned to see Samuel dodging an oncoming spell. "You know you can't win!" he ducked as Nyo kicked him.

"We'll see about that," she panted. "I-I won't…let you take another for …your master!" She clapped her hands together and touched the wall, with in that moment arrows shot out of the wall. Samuel lifted his hand; arrows ricocheted revealing a dark translucent shield.

"You haven't changed a bit little sis," Samuel replied. He turned to David and Kari. She lunged at him but he threw a spell and knocked her to the wall.

"_Nyozeka_!" David and Kari cried.

"Now, where were we," Samuel said turning to David and Kari. "Oh yes, Anna has darkness that we need. If you could give her to me, you won't die mystic one"

"You'll never get Anna," Kari said, getting up.

"Kari." David said.

"Very well then," Sam lifted his wand. "It was an honor meeting you as well as _destroying_ you." He moved with such agility that Kari didn't know what hit her. She felt something hit her in her back and she screamed.

"Kari!" David cried.

"**Cosmic** **beam**!" she cried. But, she missed, Samuel was right behind her.

"**_Poizious_**!" Samuel cried. A green spark hit Kari and she collapsed to her knees.

"**Kari**!" David screamed. "**Aurora** **ball**!" it hit him. "**Leave her alone**!" David ran and shot more orbs but Sam dodged them and kicked him but he blocked them. He lunged when Samuel kicked David right into his bleeding chest. David screamed and crumpled to the floor.

"_Y_-_you_…_you_…_bastard_!" David breathed clutching his chest. Nyozeka ran to Kari.

"Kari," Nyozeka cried. She looked up at Samuel. He bent down beside David and grabbed his hair David looked at him.

"You fought well," Samuel said. "But time is of the essence."—He picked up his wand, when it transformed into a long sword and pointed and David's throat.

"Don't do this Samuel!"Nyozeka cried.

"I must for my masters sake—He looked at David. "Goodbye."

Kari threw a power orb. David was pushed out the way as Kari ran and pushed her and Samuel out the window.

"**_Kari_**!" David cried. Kari felt the wind whip around her as she and Samuel fell floor after floor from the building.

"**Ngh**…I won't let you kill the one I _love_!"She screamed. Samuel looked at her and smiled.

"Another time mystic one." And he started to disappear in black smoke. Kari fell faster toward the ground she tried to use her powers to fly but she found that she couldn't.

"**Kyiaaaahhhhh**!" she screamed. Suddenly Nyozeka appeared in front of her.

"Kari!"

"**_I-I can't fly!_**"

"Grab on to me!" She took Nyo's hand. She quickly felt a rush as they teleported and they both landed back in the lounge.

"Kari!"David said. She ran and hugged him. He winced at the pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked he closed his eyes from the pain but he nodded. "Is Anna okay?"

"She's fine," Nyozeka said. Just then the door opened and five police officers came and the paramedics came including Charlie.

"David! Kari!" he said.

"Ch-Charlie," David said weakly.

"We found them," Charlie said talking through his walkie talkie. "We have four wounded civilians including a child. We'er taking them out now" the paramedics moved in and went to tend to Anna Marie and Nyozeka.

"Are you two alright?"They nodded David got up wincing at the pain. Kari watched at the paramedics gently carried Anna Marie and Nyozeka.

"Kari?" David said softly.

"I'm fine," she said weakly she got up unsteadily. "Real—she fainted, but David caught her.

"She's weak," Nyo proclaimed getting off the stretcher. "She's used up too much energy." David looked down at Kari.

"_She saved my life_," he said quietly. She nodded.

"Yes. Let her rest, she's been through enough," David nodded once. Carefully he carried Kari in his arms as they were carried to the hospital tired…

But glad to be alive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

** The fallen**

David woke up to an odd low beeping echo around him, as he opened his eyes he wondered vaguely if he was at home but he was greet by bright white lights, large machines, and the sharp smell of chemical cleanliness making him feel weak, slightly nauseous and _hungry_! David sat up, he winced at his chest; where the doctor had put stitches on him He rubbed his head wearily thinking about Kari and Anna Marie, just as the doctor who applied the stitches on him walked in.

"Good to see you're finally up son," he said smiling at him. "How do you feel son?"

"Ugghh!Like someone stabbed me with a hot knife," David replied with a grunt.

"Well you're lucky to be alive, David."

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry—"he reached out his hand to shake David's hand.—"I'm DR. Gipson, I was just coming from Miss Nyozeka's room."

"Is she okay?" David asked worriedly.

"Yes she's alright. When I was checking on her wounds I saw she didn't have a scratch on her— you must have protect her very well.

"Uh, yeah," David said slowly even though it was she who did most of the fighting.

"She's a strange young lady especially with those fake bunny ears and wings." he shrugged.

"Is Kari alright? What about Anna?" David asked with concern.

"They're both are doing fine," Dr. Gipson said. "Anna Marie is asleep and Kari's resting."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure. Without any further complications you, Kari and Nyozeka can leave tomorrow. Anna Marie's family is coming to pick her up. She's sustained quite a few injuries that I don't think she can move much for a while." David nodded slowly and sighed. Anna Marie had put him and Kari through an ordeal but… he couldn't help but still feel sorry for her. Dr. Gipson left shortly afterward as David got dressed and went to Anna.

ζ

Anna Marie was sleeping when David entered her room there was a chair near by and he picked it before placing it beside her bed-head and sat beside her staring at her for a long time, trying not to think but trying to find an explanation to all this.

_Anna._ He thought quietly. Anna Marie opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him.

"Hi David," she said softly.

"Hey, Anna, how are you?" David said gently.

"I'm…I'm okay." David nodded once slowly. There was a long pause, David could not look at her; he was worried about what she had seen between him, Kari, and Nyozeka. "David." He looked at her passively his white eyes unreadable. "I want you to do something for me."

"Of course Anna." He said slowly.

"I'm going away for a while," Anna Marie began. "I need to recuperate and… I need someone to take over the office while I'm away…I want you to take over while I'm gone." He stared at her stunned.

"I…I don't know Anna," David said slowly after another pause.

"Listen, I want you to do this." Anna said firmly. "It's the least I could do for having you spied on by Samuel."

"Anna, how do you know Samuel?"

"I-I…when I met Samuel, he told me that I shouldn't trust you and he offered me his services claiming to be a private investigator. I hired him to watch you and he gave me information about you being with Kari..." Anna paused to take a breath. "I was angry especially, when he said that you and she have a _uniquebond_ with one another. So I hired him to keep an eye on you…for the price." Daivd shuddered.

"What was the price Anna?"****

"I don't know. He didn't want money. He just told me that it's something that he'll need from me…and maybe someday I might want to join him." When David did not reply she continued. "I didn't understand that until yesterday when he called saying it was time to pay up. That was when those strange monsters attacked."

_And you were starting with Kari_. David thought.

"When they attacked, I ran." Anna Marie said in a whisper. "That's where I saw him and he was speaking some strange language. The next I was chained and I felt a horrible pain. Then I passed out… I don't remember what happened afterward."

David looked down. "_It's better that you don't remember Anna_," he murmured quietly, remembering last night's events.

"David, I think that it's best that we take a break from each other,"—David looked at her surprised. "I don't want to rush into a marriage so fast and since I'm going away for a while I think its for the best." David nodded.

"I think you're right Anna," he said quietly she nodded to just as a nursed walked into the room.

"Miss Thompson your family is here to take you home." Anna Marie nodded.

"I guess this is it." She said.

"_Yeah_," David said softly carefully he leaned over her bed and kissed her gently on the lips. "Take care, Anna." He whispered she smiled and he left the room.

ζ

"**Nyozeka**! Kari cried as David entered her room looking at the sight with surprise to walk in to find Nyozeka pushing all the buttons on the hospital bed and finding Kari being nearly _crushed_by the bed. David grabbed the remote from her and put the bed back for Kari.

"_Thanks_," Kari breathed. "Nyo almost killed me!"

"_I did not!_" Nyozeka exclaimed. "I was trying to turn on the TV." David smiled.

"You guys okay?" He asked. Kari nodded.

"I'm okay,"

"I'm perfectly fine," Nyozeka declared. "See, not a scratch on me." She showed her wounds and to Kari and David's surprise there were no cuts or scars on her.

"How?" David asked. "You were just as hurt as we were. How come?"

"I heal quickly—not all of us could but I used a potion for the wounds, to help speed up the process. Luckily it wasn't serious."

"Are you alright, David?" Kari asked worriedly. "I know you took the stalkers blast in the chest just to save me." she looked at his chest worriedly.

"I'm alright," he replied but he rubbed his chest gingerly. "You saved our life Kari. I don't know how or what you did but... _thank you_." She smiled sheepishly.

"I can't take the credit," she said shyly. "Just something came over me…I don't know what happened. One minute I was using myself as a human shield, the next thing I know this—she lifted her arm with the gray stone. "This stone was glowing and…well I'm not sure."

"Tell me," David said. She did, slowly telling them what happened when David and Nyozeka passed out, how the stone had glowed and began pulsating to the incantation she said.

"I don't know how you were capable of doing what you did, Kari," David said wide eyed after she finished. "I just don't know what you would call what happened?"

"That…" Nyozeka said. "Was Kari's _mystic_ _metamorphosis_. When Kari said the incantation, she activated her power which awakwned her mystic power."

"I guess that explains it, where that strange light, the sash and the power." Kari said. "But how did I know what to say? How was I able to recite the incantation without even learning or hearing it before?"

"Hmm...You have a point there. But the stone did belong to your ancestors. So, it must have left the words for you to remember. When the stone glowed something in Kari's past made her recite the incantation…I wasn't even ready to tell _you_ guys about that yet," Nyozeka added pointedly. Kari and David shrugged.

"How's Anna?"Kari asked.

"She's doing okay," he said honestly. "Her family just came to take her home." Kari nodded.

"That's good." she said.

"_I just found out about something…_" David whispered. She looked at him. "Kari I never told you this but… Anna was spying on us."

"What?" he nodded and told her about Anna Marie and Samuel. "I can't believe she would do this to us." She breathed. "Samuel was watching us knowing that we were mystic ones."

"Nyozeka," David replied, turning to her. "He said that you were his sister." Nyozeka closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes." she said quietly. "He's is my brother…but he's one of the **_fallen _**now." she added bitterly.

"The fallen?" David said. She nodded again, opening her eyes. There was anger yet sadness in those gray eyes. She sighed deeply.

"Samuel like many others was once like me, _a mystic one_. My oldest brother before me, he was smart, brave, stronge and handsome. He was a top spell-caster, potion maker and fighter. My family was so proud of him…_I was proud of him_." David and Kari looked at one another. "But everything changed when the pox happened. Me and my family fought against Shado. Was about twenty when it happened. Me and Samuel fought. We were the best. But, I couldn't compete with the likes of my brother…He taught me everything I knew about magic and increasing my strength…"

"You and Samuel must have been close," Kari said gently. "He taught you everything there is but-

"_But he stilled betrayed me!_" Nyozeka interrupted angrily, she shook with rage.

"What made him join Shado?" David asked.

"He killed hundreds of people. Samuel. Something happened to him over the years as we fought side by side and over time I think it affected his judgment of us, we were losing at that time before our saviors came, but he was losing hope and had doubts about the prophesy. Over time instead of helping people he ended up slaughtering humans for sport leaving only their copses to be devoured by stalkers. He believed that the only way to end this is to have more bloodshed extinguish human life and rebuild under the laws of Shado.

"But I never was for it. Others who were once fighting for the side of good lost their way and joined Samuel as he joined Shado, by doing this our masters had no choice but _to_ banish Samuel from our sanctuary. After they killed a village of people who we protected…I never forgave him for that…or _what he did to me_." David and Kari looked at one another then at Nyozeka.

"What… _did he do to you_?"Kari asked carefully. Nyozeka was silently looking at the morning sun filter through the window.

"It was the last four days of the war between us and Shado," she started quietly. "Me and Samuel were battling each other. I was winning but he caught me off guard and… injected me with a deadly poison."—Kari gasped aloud she covered her mouth.—"The poison was created by him. It was used to help us destroy any Shado monster…but he wanted to see how it would work on his **_baby sister." _**David and Kari froze as they stared wide eyed with shock.****

"When I ingested the potion," Nyozeka continued. "My blood burned and my heart felt as if it was going to explode. I collapsed, looking up at my brother as he watched me without emotion. Before I passed out he said, "_You should have joined us Nyo. We could have ruled this world. But you chose to fight for the weak. Too bad you won't be alive to see its new ruler._'" Nyozeka looked down at herself. "When I woke up I was like this. The poison had spread to my entire body. Miraculously, I survived but there was no cure for me to return to my former body… I would spend the rest of my life as a child… I've been like this for over 3,000 years." Kari and David didn't know what to say when she finished. Nyozeka, poisoned by her brother was cursed to spend the rest of her life like that- just because her brother used her as a _guinea pig_.

"I'm so sorry, Nyo," Kari said slowly. But Nyozeka waved it off.

"There's nothing to apologize for what happened. It's in the past."

"But…_still_."

"But nothing," Nyozeka replied. "I like how I am. _Really I do_. Don't get sad about it. I'm happy how I am." She laughed. But Kari could see sadness in her eyes.

"_Surprise!_" David, Kari, and Nyozeka looked up to see Charlie and Cris walk in. They hugged David and Kari.

"Are you guys okay?" Cris asked worriedly.

"We're fine Cris," Kari said cheerfully.

"What are you two doing here?" David asked.

"We came to see you of course," Cris said matter of factily. "Why else would we be here." she then noticed Nyozeka who was watching her and Charlie curiously. "Who's this cutie?"

"I would like to know myself," Charlie added. "She was also with Dave and Kar."

"I'm Nyozeka," Nyozeka said.

"You're… _sooo_…_cute!_" Cris squealed. She went and hugged her. "You must have been so scared being attacked. You were soo brave." She hugged her so much that she smothered Nyozeka.

"Can't…_breathe_…" Cris let go then starting touching her bunny ears, pulling a little too hard. "Ow! Hey stop that…that's _ow_!"

"Oh, sorry I was trying to take the ears off,"

"There my special ears they don't need to—"Cris smothered her again, everyone laughed.

"Are you guys alright?" Charlie asked. "Do you need anything?" Just then, David and Kari's stomach growled.

"Something to eat would be great," David said wearily. It was a long time since they had eaten.

"No problem, be right back," Charlie said cheerfully and he left.

"Are you alright Cris?" David asked.

"I'm fine," Cris admitted. "Just a little shook up. I don't know what happened yesterday but what those creatures were." David and Kari looked down for a moment.

"No idea," Kari said. "But it almost killed us."

"When I saw you drop to the floor, Kari and the office shaking, then those monsters I didn't know what to believe. I just know I thought I was going to die."

"Me too," David admitted quietly.

"I just hope I don't experience something like that again."

"Yeah," Kari said. She looked at David and realized that he was looking back at her.

"How's Anna Marie, Dave?" Cris asked.

"She's doing alright. Her family just came to pick her up." Cris nodded. "But she'll be back soon."

"The company has to move someplace else since the office is a disaster," Cris added. At that moment Charlie walked in with a large bag of McDonald's and handed out the food to everyone. Kari and David eating the most.

"You know," Charlie said slowly. "They haven't found out who did hurt Anna. They say the way she was hurt is a big mystery. Do you two know what happened?" David, Kari and Nyozeka looked at one another. Nyozeka shook her head very slightly.

"No," Kari said slowly.

"When we got there she was on the ground," David added slowly.

"Are you sure?" Charlie said. "Since we didn't see the creatures that attacked her in the office we need evidence. So we need you to give us any information."

"Like we said Charlie," David said. "When we got there we just found her like that."

"_Okay_," Charlie said with a sigh.

"Yesterday was so scary. I barely got any sleep," Cris admitted.

"Yeah, you were tossing all night. I"—Charlie stopped his eyes wide eyed. David and Kari looked at him with surprise, Cris looked down, blushing.

"What did you say?" Kari said.

"Nothing." Charlie said nervously as he took more french fries.

"No, no, no," David said slowly. "I heard what you said. You said that you saw Cris tossing all-night." Charlie stuffed more in his mouth.

"Did you two did spend the night together?" Kari whispered in shock.

"Not in front of Nyozeka," Cris quickly whispered back. Nyozeka wasn't paying attention to their conversation. She was quietly eating a cheeseburger. But Charlie and Cris face had turned red.

"**_You did!_**" Kari and David exclaimed.

"Nothing happened!" Charlie said. "Nothing happened last night."

"Yeah I was in shock so Charlie took me home." Cris added.

"And he slept over!" Kari said surprised.

"Well… _yeah_, but nothing happened," Charlie said. "Really—don't look at me like that David."

"I'm not looking at you in any way," David said smiling.

"I guess they should know about us, Charlie." Cris said softly.

"I guess so,"

"About what?!" David and Kari said. Cris took Charlie hand and he looked at her.

"_That we've been going out with each other_," Charlie replied gently. David and Kari looked at them with a look of shock and surprise. Nyozeka only watch will mild interest.

"We didn't want to tell you," Cris said. "So we kept it quiet."

"How long have you been dating?" Kari asked dumbfounded.

"Since… the Halloween party." Charlie said.

"That long," David said. "It's only been a couple weeks."

"Yeah, well after the party and what happened on your birthday…well…we started seeing more of each other."

"_Wow_!" David and Kari breathed.

"So you're really together?" Kari asked.

"We're still getting to know each other but… _yes_ _we are_."Cris said. David and Kari grinned.

"I'm glad for you. You both always had a _thing_ for each other."

"Good luck with Charles," David said laughing. "He's a handful." They all laughed Charlie and Cris left a little later.

"I'm leaving too." Nyozeka added.

"Are you sure, Nyo," Kari said. "You can't leave without us."

"Sure I can. I can just put a _forgetful spell_ on them. _Feel better okay_." They nodded and she vanished.

"I hope she'll be alright," Kari said softly, as she lay back on the pillow, closing her eyes. David looked at her for a moment.

"Kari." he said, she opened her eyes.

"Yes."

"I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" she said surprised. "For what?"

"About not telling you about the deal…between me and Anna Marie."

"It's okay Dave."

"No, it's not…when Anna saw you and me at the Halloween party. She threatened not only to fire you and me, but she was going to black list you."

"I had no idea," Kari said shocked there was a moments silence both remembering there fight. "_She told me that you thought I was useless._" She said in a whisper.

"I never thought you were useless, Kari," David said honestly. "I was willing to leave…but she threatened me too. She wasn't going to give up on me so easily."

"Gosh…I never thought she could stoop so low to have you for herself." Kari said quietly.

"_I know_," David said somberly. "But she'll be away while she recuperates. So we're safe."

"You mean…you guys broke up?" she asked curiously. David was quietly for a moment.

"You can say that," he replied. "Anna wants to take a break from each other. But…the deals off."

"_I'm glad its over_," Kari said gently.

"Me t-**Owww**!" David had accidently hit his sore chest on the bed's railing. "**Owww!**" he groaned. Kari rested her hand on his chest, he looked at her and she looked back. Slowly, he lifted his hand and rested it on Kari's her hand still on his. Both happy in this moment together…

_David was feeling Kari's warm hand and Kari was feeling David's heartbeat._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

**Fun and games,**

**Revenge and**

**Transformation**

As the weeks followed, David and Kari never thought much about the attack at the office. They were too busy and tired for that. The office had to be relocated from Lexington to downtown Brooklyn which made it harder for workers to travel to since Anna Marie was away, David was promoted as the new supervisor. People still whispered about what happened about the attacked and also about what happened between David, Kari, Cris and Anna Marie. But David and Kari ignored it, trying to move on with their lives. Kari created more designs for her clothes-line, sending them to fashion companies, hoping they would like her ideas. With Nyozeka living with her, Kari and David trained more with their powers, it seem to them that they spent more time with all work and no play. Kari was surprised that Nyozeka never got a chance to have fun. So, one Saturday morning Kari had an idea planned for Nyo and herself.

"Nyo," she said fixing breakfast the help of her powers to make eggs. "When was the last time you ever had the chance to relax and have fun?"

"I-I don't know," Nyozeka said thoughtfully. "I guess it never occurred to me. Besides, I don't have time to relax. I have to keep training you and David."

"Well a young girl like you should have fun instead of working all day." Kari set down a plate of pancakes on the table and they sat down to eat.

"I'm not a young girl!"

"I know you're not young Nyo. But still, you need to have fun."

"But I don't know how. Is it hard?" Kari laughed.

"No, it isn't hard." She said. "All you have to do is just relax and play. Why don't we go out and have fun?"

"I don't know," Nyozeka said warily. "I mean…what if there's trouble?"

"Don't worry, if there is me and you can take what comes at us." Nyozeka grinned.

"Well…I guess so. Okay, let's have some fun."

"But first you need some clothes," Kari remarked. Nyo looked down at her robes.

"I better power down." she did. Revealing her very ancient clothes they looked like clothes that came during the Roman Empire.

"**_It is not_**!"Nyozeka exclaimed, when Kari said this to her. "It's what I wear at home."

"Well I think it's time for a change. Come with me," Kari said as she got up and led Nyozeka to a small room. It was full of different colored fabrics from denim all the way to lace. Pictures of designs that Kari made hung up on the wall and in the middle was a small sewing machine beside a small closet. Kari took out a pale pink sweater with a pair of blue jeans, and a jacket all perfect for Nyozeka.

"How did you make all of this?" Nyozeka said amazed. "It must have taken a lot of magic to do this." Kari smiled shyly.

"I didn't use any magic," Kari admitted. "I designed them. Then I made the clothes on the machine. Here, I made these just for you."

"No one has ever done anything like of this for me before. Thank you Kari."

"You're welcome," Nyo took the clothes and went to get changed except that she couldn't get her sweater over her head for her ears and wings, were sticking out.

"I think you should take off the wings Nyo?" Kari mused.

"Do I have too?" Nyozeka groaned.

"It won't be forever…will it?"Kari added just to be sure.

"Nope. But I'm not use to hiding them. I was born with them." Kari looked surprised, but Nyo sighed. "But if I have too I have too." Nyozeka closed her eyes and Kari watched amazed as Nyo's ears and wings glowed lightly before slowly vanishing in to her body.

"That's better," Nyozeka said opening her eyes examining herself in the mirror.

"It's the first time I've seen you with ears," Kari said Nyo touched her human ears. She shrugged embarrassed as putting on her jacket.

"I miss my ears," she sulked a little. "But I can still hear well without them." Kari nodded. Chi-Chi came in at that moment and Kari picked her up.

"I think I'll bring Chi-Chi too," Kari said. "She needs some fresh air." Kari cleared the dishes with her powers and they all left. Not knowing that danger waited for her.

ζ

David tossed and turned in his bed. He groaned as his mind wrestled threw the past, the present and the dream he sank into.

"_Where am I?_" he said looking down a busy street crowds of people walked up and down the street, passing by David as if he was invisible, he reached out to ask for direction when the person turned. He stepped back stunned for the person, a female business woman had no face! It was then he saw that every one in the crowd was face, devoid of eyes, noses, mouths, no turn of jaded, surly, but human New Yorkers.

"What the…" he said. "Why am I here?" He turned down and saw that a familiar person was I running down the street. "Kari?" he ran toward her. "Kari!"

She didn't answer. She turned her head to look behind her. David could easily read this human expression. _Fear_.

"Kari…what's happening?"

"_H-how did he follow me,_" Kari whispered fearfully.

"Who?" David asked. "Kari!" She ran faster David ran to catch up but there were so many people. So, he flew up into the air, but lost sight of Kari. _Where is she?_ He thought.

"**_AAAAAAHHHHHH!_**" David heard a screamed. He flew down toward a dark alleyway where the scream came from.

"Kari WH— he stopped with a look of terror. Kari stood next to a person, but it was too dark to tell who the figure was weather male of female, they were shrouded in shadow.

"D-don't do this!" Kari begged. "Why are you doing this?" Kari took a step back.

"You ruined my life," a male's voice said in the darkness. "Now I'll ruin yours. It's like I said if I can't have you…**no one can!**" _black rope_ like shadows unleashed from him and grabbed Kari pulling her in.

"_Kari!_" David ran to her, trying to take her hand. But she phased through his.

"No you can't do this. No!Please!"Kari cried. "Don't do this! _David!_"

"Kari!" David cried. He tried pulling her but she phased through him once again. As she was pulled into the shadows sure terror was on her face.

"Let her go!" But the man laughed. Kari screamed.

"**Dddddaaavvviiiddd**!" David tried once more, but she was sucked in.

"**Kkkaaarrriii**!"David yelled. David bolted up from bed as he woke up, gasping for breath. "Kari!" he wheezed his face dripped in sweat, his body with fear and cold, he took in deep breaths to steady himself until four minutes his breathing returned and he stopped shaking.

_Kari._ He thought, he turned to stare at the clock which read 11:15 a.m. _What was that, that dream…_- He rested his head in his hands thinking, about the dream. _Kari… she's in danger I have to find her and tell Nyo about this._ David felt weak and drained. He got dressed quickly, located Kari with his mystic sense, he was getting better with sensing people, and went out the door.

ζ

Kari and Nyozeka had spent the whole day outside having fun and relaxing. They went to Central Park swinging on the swings and looking at the lake of the park followed by taking the subway to Times Square where Kari showed Nyozeka where the giant ball falls to celebrate the New Year.

"We have better celebrations for new years." Nyozeka said.

"I bet you do." Kari said smiling.

"What's that?" Nyozeka was pointing at a giant toy store.

"That's toy's r us," Kari explained. "It's the biggest toy store in New York."

"_Wow!_" Nyo said amazed, Kari took her hand. "Let's go." they walked inside. Nyozeka gray eyes gleamed as she saw so many people from all over the world, as well as children and toys. Big ones, small ones, some on the air and some on the ground. Kari smiled happily to see Nyozeka so overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle.

"Wow! I want to go on that." Nyozeka said pointing at the giant indoor ferrous wheel. Just then a couple of girls ran by her, one bumped into Nyozeka.

"Sorry." the girl said.

"It's okay," Nyozeka said. The girl stared at her.

"Hi, I'm Judy." The girl said. Nyozeka blinked.

"I'm…I'm Nyozeka," Nyozeka said.

"Are you going on the ferrous wheel? I've never been on it before."

"Me too," Nyozeka replied shyly.

"Let's go together. We can ride together." Nyozeka hesitated.

"Go on Nyo," Kari urged her. "Go have fun." Judy took Nyozeka's hand and they both ran to the ferrous wheel. Nyozeka had a great time at the toy store with her new friend Judy exploring the store. They went to the stuffed animal place and saw so many kinds that Nyo thought they were real. She loved them, especially the: '_create your own stuffed animal world_.'

"Let's go see," Judy said and she ran there with Nyo and Kari. Nyozeka saw many to choose from with coming up with a decision she came up with an idea, as well as Judy who picked out her stuff toy and Kari too just for the fun of it.

"I love your bear Judy."Kari said as she watched Judy's pink bear in a princess dress holding a pink wand.

"Yours too miss Kari," Judy said. Kari's panda bear in a fashion outfit with white shoes on its feet and a red bow on its head.

"Where's Nyo?" asked Kari.

"I'm here. Look at my stuffed animal." Nyo said proudly she showed grinning, a medium size rabbit that was soft to the touch, it had on a little cloak with a pink heart shaped broach and sticking out of the back of the rabbit were two small wings.

"That's so cute." Judy beamed.

"I really like the wings," Kari said. Nyo blushed.

"I wanted it to be just like me." she explained.

"'Cept your not a rabbit," Judy giggled. Nyo laughed too.

"We better go pay for these." Kari said.

"Okay I'll meet you on line." Judy said. She ran down the hall way.

"I'll pay for your rabbit, Nyo."

"No need," Nyo said she snapped her fingers and appeared in the thin air was…a credit card.

"Nyo," Kari said looking around wildly, hoping that no one saw what just happened. "You can't use magic in front of people. What if they saw you."

"Don't worry I'm very careful," Nyozeka said smiling. "And besides I want to try out my forever card."

"Forever card?"

"Yeah, I can buy anything I want with this card. Unlimited shopping, unlimited fun."

"Wow!" Kari said as they walked toward Judy. "Wish I had one." in that moment a card appeared in her fingers. "Whoa!" she breathed.

"It can even make it look like any of your other credit cards."

"Even American Express?" Kari asked. Instantly it changes into the card.

"_Anything_." Nyo said simply and slyly.

"_I love magic_," Kari said. "I think I can get used to this." She grinned and went to pay and they went on shopping.

"Judy!" someone called.

"My mom's here," Judy said.

"It was nice meeting you Judy," Kari said.

"You too Ms. Kari, I had fun Nyo. Call okay?"

"Uh, okay." Nyo promised. Judy ran waving goodbye and left with her mom. Kari watched them for a moment.

"Let's go." Kari said and they left.

"What's wrong," Nyozeka said. "You look sad."

"It's nothing just… _remembering_," Kari said slowly. "Makes me think about when I was a kid. Going out being so care free." she looked up at the sky.

"You miss them don't you," Nyozeka said gently. "Your mom and sister?" Kari froze.

"H-how-

"I saw how you looked at Judy's family and… I've seen your family photographs." Kari sighed.

"_Yeah_," she said. "Let's get something to eat." Nyo nodded and they headed down the street toward the restaurant. A little later they were sitting by a park and Nyo went to the swings. So, Kari sat down with Ch-Chi who was fast asleep next to their shopping bags.

_Everything's so perfect,_ she thought. _But why do I have this feeling something's wrong…as if someone's… _

"_Kari_!" she turned to see David running toward her.

"David?" she said. "W-what are you-?

"Are you alright?" David asked suddenly.

"I-I'm fine," she looked at him puzzled. "What's wrong … is there a Shado attack?"

"No but..." he stopped, sitting down to catch his breath.

"Have you been looking for me _all_ day?" Kari exclaimed. He nodded. "_Why_?" He explained to her about his dream. When he was done Kari shook her head.

"I don't know what to say about your dream, David," Kari said slowly. "But you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I was worried. Stuffs have been happening with these Shado attacks. We are mystic ones now, so we have to be careful and lookout for each other." Kari nodded.

"What about your dream? Do you think it was a vision of what's going to happen to me?" David sighed as he slumped on the bench beside her.

"I don't know." He murmured. "I hope not."

"Maybe Nyo could tell us."

"Where is she?" he wondered.

"She's on the swings," Kari replied. "I wanted Nyo to experience being a kid so me and her and Chi-Chi went all around Manhattan today."

"Looks like you bought half the store," David teased eyeing at the bags. Kari smiled and told him about the forever card.

"I could us that." David remarked.

"I think you have to wish for it," Kari said. "It worked for me." David nodded. He closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped tiredly.

"Are you alright, Dave?" Kari asked. "You look sick."

"I'm fine, just a little _hungry_," Kari dug in her bag and pulled out a large bag of potato chips.

"Here." she said opening the bag and offering him some. He took it gratefully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Just then Nyozeka came running toward them.

"Hi Dave," she said. "What are you doing here?" He was about to tell her about his dream but he didn't want to ruin Nyozeka's relaxation so he said:

"I just wanted to see how you girls were doing. You look different without your ears and wings." She blushed.

"Thanks, me and Kari were having so much fun, that I even made a new friend…But I miss fighting though."

"Why!?" David asked surprised.

"I miss the action," Nyo sighed. "I'm not use to relaxing." Just then Kari's cell phone rang. "What's that?"

"My cell phone," Kari said as she picked it up. David explained to her what it was.

"Hello." Kari sighed.

"_I see you_," a male's voice said on the other line of the phone. Kari gasped.

"WH-what do you want?" Kari said half _angry_, half scared. David and Nyozeka looked at her.

"_I want you back_," said the voice. "_I want vengeance_."

"Vengeance…I didn't do anything to you."

"_You ruined my life, Kari now I'm going to ruin yours…_" her eyes widen.

"Kari?" David said. "Who's that?"

"_Tell you boyfriend to stay out of this_," the voice said dangerously. "_I know about you and him…and about your little friend Nyozeka._"

"H-how do you know her?" Kari demanded, she stood up looking around frantically. "Leave her out of this! What do you want from me?"

"_I want to kill the mystic_ _ones…starting with…you._" she gasped unthinkingly she started to run.

"Kari!" David called. He ran after her. "Nyo stay here." She nodded and David ran down the street after Kari.

"Kari!" David said catching up. "What's happening?!"

"_He's after me_," Kari whispered.

"Who is," Kari ran down the street so fast that David couldn't keep up for the throng of busy people. Kari ran and turned a corner into an empty alleyway. She stopped to catch her breath.

_H-how did…he know?_ Kari thought. _About David and Nyo, about us being mystic ones_

"_Kari_," she turned at the dark shadow in the allyway, as someone was coming out of the shadows, she gasped.

"I-it …can't …be." she spoke with genuine fear. "Tray."

Tray sneered menacingly. "_Hello beau._" she said smoothly.

"You…you can't be." Without warning a black shadow grabbed Kari and pulled her. She screamed as she was pulled towards him.

"_No one can hear you it's just you and me_," Tray said. The shadow crept around Kari's neck. She tried to break loose but it tightened around her body choking her.

"W-why Tray?" Kari struggled.

"_Why_," he laughed. He pushed her to the wall. She screamed as he lifted her up with the shadow. "_You ruined my life that's why_. After we last met I had lost my friends, wife, kids, my job—I went bankrupt becoming a beggar. All I wanted was to get revenge on the person who did this to me,"

"I didn't…do this to you," Kari cried. "You did this...to _yourself_." Tray controlled the shadow and she screamed.

"Oh, but you did," he said. "All I wanted was payback and someone came to help me do that. I was asked if I was willing to sacrifice anything. I said 'yes' and I was granted with power. Power beyond my wildest dreams to do such a purpose of my own desire so with my new found power. I destroyed my formal friends, my wife, and my children." Kari froze looking at him with his uncaring eyes.

"Y…y…you killed your… _family_," she whispered.

"A minor lost, but all for the greater good," tray replied with no remorse.

"**_You… monster_**," she screamed. "**_Aurora bombs_**!" she blasted free landing to the ground she shot more at him.

"**_You bastard! You killed your own family for you own selfish need!" —_**she screamed angrily.**_ "Na Saduru mystic ran!_**" She transformed feeling a rush of energy fill her as the sash wrapped around her. Tray looked shocked for a moment before he started shooting red sparks at her. Kari created a shield and shot power orbs. He leapt in the air and shot black darts at her. Kari dodged them but one hit her feeling the pain slice her back, she fell to the floor. Looking up she saw Tray with a long black sword and slowly dripping to the hilt was Kari's blood.

Tray knelt down on one knee, Kari tried to move but the pain was crippling her.

"I need something to remember you by," Tray said softly. He lifted her head and she spit at him. He pushed her toward the wall and she screamed. Tray walked closer to her with the sword ready to kill her.

_David… please,_ she thought fearfully. _Please…help me_. Tray lifted his sword. It was at stabbing range toward Kari's chest.

"**Good bye my love**!" he snarled.

"**Aurora ball!" **tray snarled aloud in pain as he was thrust to the wall. David and Nyozeka flew down beside Kari. He ran to Kari who was trying to sit up.

"David." Kari said weakly.

"Don't talk," he said. Nyo ran to them.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Kari winced, but nodded. She blinked then cried. "David, Nyo look out! She pushed them out of the way with power when a black spark came toward them, but Kari took the shot!

"Kari!" David cried. She screamed in pain and collapsed.

"_You monster_!" Nyozeka cried. David threw an energy orb at Tray, but missed.

"You must be David," Tray said. "Kari's boyfriend."

"Who are you?" David demanded.

"_I __**was**__ Kari's boyfriend, but now I'm_ _her_ **_executioner_**." He turned to look at David and Nyo who were trying to help Kari.

"Nyo!" David commanded. "Get her out of here!"

"Right!" she said and vanished.

"It's none of your business!" Tray snarled. "Kari's mine!"

"I won't let you hurt her." Tray attacked. David try to dodge the red sparks, firing back power orbs of his own. But one of the sparks hit the wall of a building and all the bricks fell onto David. He watched helplessly as tray walked toward him.

"You did okay," Tray said darkly. "But in the end you lost mystic one. Now, to finish what I started." She closed her eyes, then opened them quickly. "I found you." he said softly. "Time to die, Kari."

"No!" David yelled. "I won't let you kill Kari!" As David said these words David felt a rush of energy radiated from him. He saw that the stone on the bracelet was glowing bright and pulsating.

"_What is this_!" Tray said astonished. The bricks that buried David began to fly away from him in different places. Daivd held the glowing stone to his chest.

"_Your_ _demise_," David said solemnly. "**_Na Saduru Mystic Ran_**!"

Suddenly the light came from the gray stone. Up from David's arm to his chest, he felt warmth so inviting it seemed to melt into him. Tray looked with stunned surprise at David's energy. As the light died away and… David emerged. David's eyes were whiter than before as a long sash wrapped around him with the same diamond pattern just like the one Kari's and Nyozeka. Tray laughed.

"Do you think that's supposed to scare me?" he snarled. "…Think again!" he unleashed more sparks at David causing every thing to become enveloped in dust. Tray laughed

"_Ha, ha, ha got you_," he said.

"_You missed_." Tray turned and was punched in the face. David was right behind him and unleashed a hail of power orbs at Tray, moving with such agility he didn't know he had punching and kicking Tray that he didn't know what hit him. Tray fell to his knees, panting, bleeding and cursing.

"Y…y…you think …that's going …to stop…me?" he breathed. "I have more power than you. You can't—Suddenly David shot a power orb and Tray flew up in the air, screaming.

"You will never hurt anyone else," David said solemnly. A light came in front of him. A long black bow used for archery floated and appeared in front of him as well as a long lighting white arrow. David held the bow and positioned the arrow up toward Tray who was slowly descending to the ground.

"_I won't let you hurt the one I love!_" David said releasing the arrow into the sky, hitting tray in the chest.

"**_Nooo!I…This can't be—NNNNOOO-AAGGHH!" _**Tray screamed and he disappeared into black shadows.

David slumped to his knees breathing rapidly. "_I...I…didn't it_," he panted.

"**Hey! What was that**!?" David looked up to hear voices of people as well as their foot steps.

"**What's was that noise**!?"

"**Someone call the police!**" David didn't want to be caught by the cops, he immediately flew before the people could show up ask questions or worse. David had to find Kari using his senses he flew straight for them not caring about his own injuries in to the setting sun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

**Healing and oasis**

"Nyo!" David called as he entered his house. "Nyo, Nyo! where ar—_Mmfff_!"—Nyozeka had popped out of nowhere and covered David mouth with her hands. She put a finger to her lips.

"_Shhhh_!" she hissed. "Don't wake her."—she let go of his mouth.—"Kari is resting she needs quiet."

"Are you alright?" David asked worriedly.

"We're fine. Kari has a few injuries but not serious," Nyozeka floated to David's room, he followed and saw Kari sleeping on his bed, he walked toward her, pulling up a chair as he did. Placing by the bed head he sat down watching her as she slept.

"Kari has sustained most of the injuries to her back and chest," Nyozeka mumbled. "I put a sleeping spell and gave her a potion to relieve the pain," David nodded once.

"_You finally did it?_" she said. David blinked, looking up at her.

"Did what?" he asked.

"You did your mystic metamorphsis didn't you?" David looked at himself.

"Yeah…_I guess I did_." He replied weakly.

"Not just that you used mystic arrows too," she added brightly.

"What are…" but before he could finish his question David faded out of consciousness laying his head beside Kari side.

"_Rest now_," Nyozeka said gently stroking his and Kari's hair. "You'll feel better in the morning." she turned and left the room.

ζ

Kari opened her eyes the next morning just around daybreak. The sun was slowly peeking out, as she turned her head toward the window.

_Where…where am I?_She thought weakly. She turned her head to see David sleeping beside her; she could hear his light breathing as he slept. Kari lifted a hand on his head and gently stroked his hair, she smiled softly. David stirred softly and woke up looking at her.

"_Morning_." he said softly.

"_Morning_." She said gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm okay," David said tiredly. "How's your back?"

"Better… it doesn't hurt anymore." Kari said touching her back gingerly. "I didn't think I'll heal so quickly."

"Nyo told me she healed you with a potion." Kari nodded.

"It looks like she healed you too." David looked down, to his surprise he saw his wounds from the night before were bandaged. He did not even feel the throb of pain that indicting the human bodies healing process.

"I guess so…" David agreed, he looked at her. "_Kari_…?" she looked at him, unthinkingly he touched her hand, Kari gazed at him looking into his eyes; she closed her hands round his feeling his warmth.

"_Ahem!_" Nyozeka had just come in to the room. She was back in her original form. Chi-Chi ran and leapt on top of the bed, Kari pet her.

"Its good to see you up again," Nyozeka said brightly. "You two alright?"

"We're okay," David reassured her. "Just weak."

"And hungry." Kari added, feeling her stomach rumble.

"Don't worry," Nyozeka said. "You don't always get like this when you transform. Eventually it goes away as you get stronger. Here," Nyozeka took out her wand, with a flick of the wand two glass vials filled with a colorless liquid appeared in David and Kari's hand.

"What's this?" Kari asked peering at the vial.

"It's a strengthen potion," explained Nyo. "You both lost a lot of blood so you have to gain your strength back after more rest." David and Kari looked down at the vials slowly they opened them and drank the liquid. They stopped at mid swig for the potion made them want to gag.

"Ughh!" David choked looking at the bottle. "Nyo, what's in this stuff?!" he coughed.

"It tastes as if all the worst foods were rolled into one!" Kari gasped letting out a cough. Nyozeka merely closed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I said it was helpful, not tasty," she said matter of factily. "I hate it just as mush as you do. But it helps so drink." They couldn't argue with her so David and Kari held their breath and drank the rest of the potion forcing it down with a shudder.

"Where did you get this Nyo?" David asked wiping off his lips with the back of his hand.

"I made it," she explained. "With the plants from _oasis_."

"_Oasis_?" Kari and David said together.

"It's my home away from home: The Oasis." Nyozeka dug into here robes and pulled out a small triangular item. It was made to look like a miniature door, it had a golden arch around the top and pink and gray on the inside and outside of its border.

"This is your home away from home?" Kari said in a tone saying 'are you serious?'

"Yep," Nyozeka said grinning. "Oasis is another world where us mystic ones can have a place to rest and gain our strength."

"So everyone has those oasis things?" David asked uncertain.

"Uh huh." she replied. David and Kari began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Nyozeka said irritably.

"How do you get in there?" David said trying to hold his laughter. "Prove it I want to see oasis for myself."

"Me too," Kari said.

"I don't know… you guys are still weak," Nyo warned.

"We'll be fine. We want to see," Kari said. She sighed.

"Okay," Nyo said. "But can't say I didn't warn you. Take my hand." David and Kari obeyed, Kari holding on to David's hand. "Everyone ready?" They nodded.

"Okay." Nyo replied. "**_Alcove_**." David and Kari felt a rush be fall them as David's room vanished beneath them. They fell into a dark colorful tunnel, screaming into the rapid force of gravity pulled them as they held each other's hand. Within that moment a bright light at the end and saw to there astonishment a giant castle surrounded by a lush garden as they fell speeding faster and faster they realized to there horror that they where heading right for the castle itself.

"**_We're gonna crash!_**" Kari screamed. David turn his head to look at Nyozeka but saw she was gone as well.

"**_Nyo's gone!_**" he yelled. They held onto each other's hand not letting go as they plummeted towards the castle, they closed there eyes ready to feel the impact of the crash.

_But it never came._

They opened there eyes and saw that they were floating to the ground of the castle. Some how they phased through the walls of the castle. Slowly they began to land onto the ground of a great hall with a soft **_whoosh!_**

"_W….w…_" Kari stammered. "_We're…not…_"

"_D-dead._" David finished breathlessly. In that moment the door to the large hall open and Nyozeka walked in her hand resting on the back of her head.

"What took you so long, she said smiling at them. Kari was ready to faint spoke breathlessly.

"WH…where are…we?"

"This," Nyozeka said simply. "Is _Oasis_?"

"This whole place is an oasis?" David asked looking around wildly. She nodded then a cool mysterious voice spoke making them jump. "_Welcome back Nyozeka._" it said.

"What was that!?" David exclaimed.

"That's oasis," Nyozeka explained. "She's the caretaker of the entire Oasis." David and Kari couldn't answer., Nyo clapped her hands. "I'm hungry. Want to have some breakfast?" David and Kari looked at one another. It _had_ been a long time since they have eaten. They nodded wearily.

"Follow me to the dining area…you might have to fly, it will get you there faster than walking," Nyozeka explained as she levitated, she flew ahead of them and wanly they followed her too. Passing the many rooms within the castle they flew down a flight of stairs that led into a large dining area were they stopped and landed. David and Kari watched with marvel of the large room, paintings of strange creatures and people {probably mystic warriors} hung on the walls and buttresses hung from the ceiling. In the center was a large table that could seat over 60 people. Nyozeka walked to the table and sat down. David and Kari followed and to their amazement the chairs pulled back and seated them mannerly.

"_Incredible_," Kari said gazing out into the great window.

"Amazing," David breathed.

"Now then, what would you like to eat?" Nyozeka said.

"Like what?" David asked.

"Anything that you want oasis can make for you."

"_I can accommodate anything_," said oasis. "_That fits your desire._"

"Oasis," Nyozeka said. "Can we have breakfast please?"

"_As you wish Nyozeka_," in those words a large plate of food appeared including pancakes, breads, pastries and an assortment of fresh fruit. Kari and David had never seen so many food as their stomach rumbled even more hungrily.

"Dig in," Nyozeka said, and they did, going for seconds, and even thirds, they didn't know how starving they were until there were full from eating.

"I'm glad you're both satisfied," Nyo said.

"Breakfast was delicious, Nyozeka," Kari said, David nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad, but it's all oasis."

"Everything is so beautiful, now I know where you go when you're gone." Nyozeka nodded.

"You and David's oasis is just like ours but a little bigger."

"Bigger than this castle!?" David said. "This castle probably has over 70 rooms."

"Actually," Nyozeka said brightly. "It has over 90 rooms." David and Kari jaw dropped and she continued. "Oasis has a lot of benefits. It's a place of healing, a place of tranquility, and knowledge. We use oasis to relax or to be alone, from our daily battles with shado…but I try not to come here **too **often."

"Why?"Kari asked.

"Because oasis is a safe house as you call them. A safe place with rules, you can only be in oasis for a month and a half. But _more_ than a month, you will be kicked out and can not return for two years… unless its an emergency."

"Whaoh!" David said, looking around the room.

"Oasis is wonderful. But it has rules so it's best to apply to them," Nyozeka said. "Shall I show you more of the castle?" David and Kari nodded and followed her as the plates and the leftover food vanished.

While in the oasis of Eden. Nyozeka showed them most of the castle. She showed them the gallery, where they saw different artwork of famous paintings and sculptors, to the fighting room where she trained her powers, in and the garden where, Nyozeka explained the different plants and their usage for medical purposes that caught David's interest.

"What is this plant," David asked pointing to a coral pink flower with pink flower. It had pink petal with purple dots and fat blue leaves.

"That is the Athena's flowers," Nyozeka said. "It's a plant that heals and cures difficult sickness."

"It can cure any kind of diseases?" David asked.

"Yes, but it's hard to make. It's not perfect to its full potential."

"Why?"

"Because we need one more ingredient to sustain the medical properties in order to finish the potion. That's one of many mysteries we can't find," she sighed David nodded slowly.

"That plant could help so many people save so many lives," David murmured vaguely.

"I know," she agreed. Kari was looking at the other plants on the garden when she knelt down to look at a plant.

"Nyo." she called. "What's this fl—Kari didn't finish for she fainted right next to the flower.

"Kari!" David ran to her and lifted her from the ground. "Kari what—David looked at the plant and strange fat leaves that a released a bluish ooze on to the ground. David stared at it then he started to feel faint.

"N-Nyo…what's…happening?" David said feeling the strange but very pleasant sensation. Nyozeka called her wand and pointed at the plant. A pink spark shot from her wand and the flower started to go underground. Kari opened her eyes rubbing her cheek where she landed flat to the ground.

"What…what happened…to me?" she asked half dozily, half fearfully. David shook the cloud from his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes but what happened."

"You were exposed to the _Disiac _flower," Nyozeka said.

"A...a _Disiac_ flower," Kari said slowly. Looking at where the plant once stood. "All I remember was smelling the flower then I got a feeling of being relaxed…It was so at peace and so warm…I felt as if I was melting."

"Me too," David said slowly.

"That plant you both have witness is known as the _Disiac flower,_" Nyo explained. "This flower puts you in a state of complete relaxation. You're at a dreamy place," Nyo sighed dreamily. "It numbs the feeling of stress or fatigue. It's like when you're eating chocolate or having your first kiss." David and Kari reddened and they both glanced at each other then looked away quickly, blushing.

"Shall we go to the library and the potion room?"

"Uh…uh…yeah." they said and they got up and followed her back to the castle.

"Nyo," Kari replied. "What do you use the deshiact flower for?"

"Well it can be used to ease pain,"

"You mean like _morphine_," David said, she looked at him questionably, as he told her.

"You mean humans made a drug that helps ease pain too?" Nyo asked amazed as they entered their library.

"Uhh…uhh, yeah." David stammered looking around the library. "But it's a drug, so it can only be used in an emergency," Nyo sat down on one of the soft comfy chairs.

"If you would like David," Nyo said, "I can show you a book on healing with potions and other remedies, Kari told me you want to be a doctor."

"Oh, she did huh?" David asked dryly. Kari nodded slowly looking away.

"_It slipped out,_" she said quietly.

"Well I'm glad you're interested in helping people. We don't have much healers or doctors in the mystic world, that's when Kari also said you want to start a private practice. Maybe you can find information in the library." David nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Kari," he said gratefully to Kari.

"You're welcome," she said quietly, blushing.

"Oh that reminds me," Nyo said digging into her robes and pulled out two tiny shaped doors handing it to David and Kari. "These are the portal keys that takes you to you oasis,"

"So this is our oasis," Kari said looking at the sliver and gold door.

"You both share the same oasis. Don't ask why, but that's how your past live had wanted it. You both share it, okay?"

"Okay," Kari said.

"Okay," David said. "One thing."

"Yes?"

"How do we get out of oasis?"

"That's easy just say '_Exitdus,'_"—suddenly David, Kari, and Nyozeka were lifted up into the air and they felt a rush pull them out of oasis, and they landed back in David's room.

"Oops!" Nyozeka said. "I shouldn't have said that,"

"What…was that?" David said getting up to the floor.

"I said the password to leave oasis," Nyozeka explained. "Exitudus is the word that allows you to leave. 'Alcove' was my password." she added.

"So what's ours?"

"Yours is '_the world is quiet here._'"

"Come again? "Kari said.

"The _world is quiet here_," Nyozeka repeated, "I don't know why, but that's the way to get into your oasis."

"The world is quiet here, sounds poetic," she nodded.

"Well," Nyozeka said with a sigh. "Enjoy oasis but remember the rules that follow it okay," David and Kari nodded.

"David," Kari said. "I never thanked you for saving my life."

"It was nothing," he said blushing.

"I didn't want to get you or Nyo into this…When Tray called he said he knew about us and about our powers…He said he was going to kill you and Nyozeka but he wanted to kill me first. That's why I ran, _so you two didn't get hurt_."

"You shouldn't have done that alone," David remarked. "You could have been hurt even more or _worse_. Remember the dream."

"What dream?" Nyozeka asked questionably. David told her.

"_Why didn't you tell me_!" she said so indigently that David flinched.

"I…I didn't want to …uh disturb your day…off." David said awkwardly.

"What's so important about David's dream, Nyo?"Kari asked.

"When you dream about one another it's not just a coincidence. _They're visions_. Since you're both connected to one another, your visions allow you to see what's coming or what's going to happen to you two."

"So if I dream that something is going to happen to David," Kari said thoughtfully. "It's more likely it will come true?"

"Precisely. But it doesn't happen very often and when it does just be ready for what's ahead."

"_I see_," David said slowly.

"But I'm glad you came when you did I thought I was a goner," Kari shivered. "Tray joined Shado 'cause he blames me for ruining his life."

"What did he do to you?"Nyozeka asked. She told them how he killed his own family, just for vengeance. "I never thought humans would go so low just for power." She sighed.

"Is he…" Kari started to ask David.

"Yes…" David said quietly. "He's gone." Kari sighed.

"At least no one else can get hurt from him now that he's gone…but still."

"You can't save everyone Kari," Nyozeka said gently, but her eyes were angry. "It's part of the job to save as much people as we can." Kari nodded once.

"Well, I'm glad that David transformed to finish Tray."Nyozeka added. "And you learned a new ability."

"The mystic arrows," David said remembering. "How did you know?"

"I was watching you on oasis when I went to make my potion." She said.

"What happened?" Kari asked since she was unconscious at the time, David told her, her eyes widened when he spoke about the mystic arrows.

"_Incredible_," she gasped.

"What surprised me," Nyozeka said, "Is that you learned to handle a bow and arrow so easily. It usually take years to do archery."

"Well, I…" David cleared his throat modestly. " …I use to take archery back in Japan,"

"That explains it," she said excitedly. "No wonder you were able to shoot Tray from such a great height. I'm impressed Dave," David blushed.

"Can we change the subject?"

"Don't be modest Dave," Kari smiled, "you saved me don't need to hide it,"

"You have a rare talent Dave."Nyozeka added. "There aren't much archers in the mystic world, so everyone counts."

"Do I have the same ability too, Nyo?" Kari wondered. Nyo shrugged.

"Maybe…but I'm not sure. Each master is born with different abilities. It's very rare to see them have the same ability. Some could train to learn it and they might succeed, but not always. Some are born with different powers that's how it is. You have the same power like us but more ancient. There are so many, who knows what yours could be."

"What kind of powers are there?"David asked. Nyozeka thought about that closing her eyes, thinking.

"Well." she replied. "There's telekinesis. But everyone has that…uhm…shape shifters, healers…er…some can control the weather but not all the time…there's the power to control elements fire, earth, water and air, and foresight too."

"Foresight?"David asked

"That's the ability to see into the future," Kari said.

"Correct," Nyozeka said. "And the ability to control a person's mind or the person itself. There's **so** many abilities, I can't think of all of them."

"So what's yours?" Kari asked.

"Well I have two abilities or 1 ½. I'm an alchemist and shape shifter."

"Really,"

"Yeah. But I can only turn into a snowy owl and a rabbit. That's why I have the ears and wings but alchemy is my real power."

"You sure have a lot of power and control."

"You were able to create a stalker and what you did in the office was incredible," David added, Nyo blushed.

"Not to mention your wand," Kari added.

"Well the wand is just a tool that helps us in battle or with magic,"

"How do we get our wand Nyo?" David asked.

"It come when you call its name," Nyozeka said wisely.

"But we don't know its name," Kari said.

"It comes to the welder when the heart calls for it. So it won't come to you right away. Just be patient." David and Kari nodded. They were silent for a long time.

"I think we better go," Kari said softly.

"Are you sure Kari?" David asked. "You should rest more you still look tired."

"You too," Kari pointed out. "You need to sleep. I've deprived you of your own room. You should rest more."

"But—Kari picked up Chi-Chi and stood up unsteadily.

"I'll take us home," Nyozeka said, she nodded, David sighed.

"Take care of yourself, Kari." David said, Kari smiled softly and touched his cheek he looked into her eyes as she did his.

"_You take care of yourself_," she replied gently. And with that she and Nyozeka vanished.

As David slowly lay back down on his bed he felt a feeling of loneliness when he saw Kari leave… _and never had he yearned for her presence._


	14. Chapter 14

**Prophecy**

The masters has taken the first step to their destiny they are strong but not strong enough; they must take the next step with the help of heavens halo and captivating Excalibur. Both unite to unleash their power.

**Chapter fourteen **

**Halo and **

**Excalibur**

As the month of December began David, Kari and Nyozeka found themselves working harder; both at work and their mystic training. One evening, after a rough day at work and a grueling work out from Nyozeka, Kari and David were both too tired physically to even fly home.

"Nyo," David said wearily as he held his bow pausing to release the arrow. "Can't we call it a night?" He let go of the arrow. It streaked toward a target, it exploded in a burst of flames.

Nyozeka threw a power orb at him.

"Oww!—what was that for!" he demanded.

"You're complaining too much," Nyozeka said annoyed.

"I'm not complaining! I'm making a statement."

"David's right, Nyo." Kari said. "It's been weeks we've trained and we haven't seen an attack. Let's take a break from all this training."

"_I _can take a break because I already know what there is to know." Nyozeka said pointedly. "But _you_ on the other hand have a lot more. When you finish _your_ training you could take all the breaks you want…" she paused. "But …I do have plans for the evening, so we can cut this session short."

"Where are you going?" David said stretching his back.

"I'm going to a sleep over at Judy's house."

"So you and Judy are good friends, huh?" Kari said kindly.

"Yes," Nyo said a little smug. "I do. Now let's go _exitidos_." they left the fighting room and landed in David's living room. "Well, I'm going," she said.

"Have fun Nyozeka," Kari said. Nyozeka glowed and was changed into regular clothes, her bunny ears and wings gone as a sleeping bag and a hand bag full of her belongings.

"I will," she said before vanishing in a puff of smoke. David sat down and sighed.

"Rough day huh," Kari said.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"I never got to look at your house," Kari looked around the living room with interest eyeing pictures statures and…David's sword collection.

"I brought them in Japan," David explained he walked to where he was. "It's from the Ming era, about 400 years old,"

"_Wow_!" Kari said amazed. David picked one up and pulled it out of sheath, the sword was long skinny and sharp as it glinted in the light.

"It's razor sharp." He added. "It could even cut silk if it's dropped on the sword," he showed it to Kari who took it cautioniously.

"I feel like those samauri guys in the movies," she said. David smiled. "Ever use it before?"

"_No_," David said. He took the sword and put it back on its sheath. "_I hope I never do_," he added quietly. Kari did not ask his face and express was somber instead she walked over to a small table and picked up a picture of two Japanese women: one was a short older woman and another was a beautiful young woman her arms wrapped around a young boy between the age of eight or nine years old with semi-white hair, and white eyes. Smiling happily.

"_My mother_," David said gently.

"_And your grandmother_," Kari said. David nodded slowly.

"Your mother is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Is she still in Japan." He was silent for long time.

"No," he said quietly. "She died when I was nine…That picture was taken two days before she died." He whispered barely audibly.

"I'm sorry," Kari said gently. "I didn't know," she put the picture down.

"Since then I was raised by my grandmother, for a year until…" he trailed off. Kari nodded.

"I didn't know," Kari whispered.

"Tell me about your family?" he said, Kari was quiet for a while.

"My family," Kari started she took out something from her purse and handed it to David. He stared at the old photo of a tall young woman with two laughing children: two girls one small girl between the age of two to four years old, and another girl between the age of nine to ten with semi-white hair and white eyes. David looked at the photo then at Kari.

"_They're gone too_," she said softly.

"I'm sorry…I-

"_You never knew_," she whispered, she took the picture back. There was a long quiet silence not uncomfortable just…thoughtful. Until when David's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"he said.

"Hey, Dave," it was Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie I haven't heard from you in a while.

"Yeah, well you know how it is. I've been busy with work."

"You mean with Cris," David smiled. Kari smiled too.

"Well yeah," Charlie said. "Were both going out tonight? So, I wanted to call. You knoww Cris says hi."

"Tell her hi for me too. Talk to you later," David hung up.

"Sounds like Cris and Charlie are really hitting it off," Kari said.

"Yeah," David replied with a grinned.

"You know, Dave I was thinking the night is still young. Why don't we go out?"

"Go out?"

"Yeah, we've been working and training for awhile now. Don't you think we should relax?"

"I think you're onto something Kar," David said. "What do you have in mind?" She shrugged. "How about a movie?" he suggested.

"Great idea," Kari said. "What movie you want to see?"

"Don't know. I did want to check out that _Will Smith movie._"

"Oh I want to see that too, let's go," and they left.

ζ

They had a wonderful evening for the movie was good but scary. Kari had grabbed onto David during the scary scenes, and he turned red when she hugged him.

"What a movie," Kari said as a they both walked out of the movie house. "It was so scary."

"I know," David said. "You sure get scared easily." He teased.

"I do not!"

"You kept holding onto to me. You were scared."

"Okay, okay I **_was_** scared," Kari laughed as they walked down the cold streets. There was a chilly breeze through the air and she shrived, when she felt David wrap an arm around her non-chalantly. She blushed but felt safe in his arms. David felt at peace, until their stomachs growled with a smile. They walked until they saw a quaint jazz spot and decided to go inside. They ate and listened to the soothing jazz music being played by the band whilst people danced to a melody. David stared at Kari who was watching the dancing.

"Dance with me," David said softly. Surprised, Kari sputtered:

"I…I don't know how to," David got up and reached out his hand.

"_I'll teach you_," he said gently. Kari hesitated a little, then slowly she reached and took his hand and he guided her to the dance floor.

"Put your arm on my shoulder," David instructed, she did, then he wrapped his arm around her waist and they danced to the slow music being played on the record player. Kari felt tense and nervous, but gradually she relaxed and moved a little closer. She rested her head on his chest hearing his heart beat through his shirt.

"_Is this too close?_" David asked softly.

"_I-it's okay_," Kari said softly. Feeling his warmth, smelling his sweet scent.

_I never felt so close like this to anyone_. David thought. _If only she knew how __**much**__ I care about her_. Kari lifted her head to look at him, slowly they moved their faces closer together.

_David._ Kari thought.

_Kari._ David thought.

Suddenly there was a large crashing sound that stopped everthing. David and Kari looked out the window as they heard people screaming and shouting.

"What's happening?" Kari whispered. In that moment David and Kari felt a tingling sensation in the back of their heads.

"_Mystic sense_," David said. She nodded then there was another sound. The people in the back were murmuring behind them, suddenly they saw something coming toward the club flying fast. People screamed as a S.U.V came toward them. David grabbed Kari and they jumped out of the way as the S.U.V crashed into the club. People ducked in cover to get away from the flying glass and debris. The truck landed with a great **_kersmash!_** People screaming and yelling, David and Kari got up.

"Are you alright, Kari?" David asked.

"Yes…what could have done?" suddenly they heard a loud roar and they both ran up the street and saw to their horror.

"_Stalkers_!" David and Kari said. Stalkers stood on the streets sniffing the air as people ran from them; some were already attacking, looking for its prey.

"C'mon on," Kari yelled as she went after them David followed as he saw one of the stalkers go after a mother and her child. The child was crying, while mother the mother held her, backing away from them. David ran, leapt in the air, and kicked the stalker. It roared in surprise.

"**Run**!" he commanded and the woman and child ran. The stalker roared and leapt into the air David leapt out of the way as the claws slashed the ground instead.

"**_Aurora ball_**!" he shouted and the stalker disappeared in a puff of smoke

Kari saw two stalkers. One of them carried a woman by the neck and the woman screeched in pain. Kari ran and shot a power orb at the first one and it vanished with a disappearing roar. The other one looked at Kari with its bright red eyes.

"**Let her go**!" Kari screamed. "_Come and get me instead!_" The monster let go of the girl "Run!" the woman got a quick glance at Kari.

"_T-t-thank you_," she breathed and ran. The stalker licked its lips hungrily and it ran for Kari, she leapt in the air and did a back flip in the air as she screamed, "**Cosmic beam**!" and shot it right at the stalkers back. It screeched and vanished.

She went after another as David was helping an old man when she felt mystic sense and saw a black spark head for her. She ducked out of the way as it hit a building; bricks started to fall onto her. Then without knowing what she was doing, she clapped her hands together and touched the ground. Instantly the ground glowed, slowly the ground lifted up and went over her like a arch and protected her from the falling bricks.

"Phew," she gasped. "That was close."

"Kari!" she looked to see David running toward her as she got up.

"Are you alright?" he demanded. "What happened—what's that," Kari stared at the concrete shield.

"I…I made it," Kari said. When David looked at her questionaly she looked down at her hands and sighed. "_I…I_ _guess I'm an alchemist_."

"_I guess_," David said.

"**_Roarrrrr!"_** David and Kari turned and saw more stalkers coming through a black hole. The police had just arrived in that moment in their cars and started shooting them. The stalkers didn't even flinch as bullets pierced their bodies and even their _eyes_. They attacked, leaping on top of cars. One of them ripped of the roof of a police car. The two officers screamed as the stalkers reached to take them.

"**_Aurora ball!" _**David and Kari yelled. It vanished. The cops ran out of the car and down the street. Kari and David were back to back as the stalkers grouped up against them.

"There's too many of them," Kari breathed, she shot an orb at them but more kept coming.

"Where's Nyozeka when you need her?" David murmured as he shot them with his power orbs. Kari looked up at him.

"David we have to transform…we'll have the upper hand."

"Right," he said. Then together, "**Na Saduru Mystic Ran!" **they both transformed, fighting off as many stalkers as they could. But they still came.

"We have to stop that hole!" Kari exclaimed as she used the magical alchemy to create a cage that trapped some of the stalkers

"H-how," David asked surprised but was interrupted by a stalker. He shot an arrow at them killing four in one strike.

"Wish we had our wands," Kari struggled. "But how do we call for them?"

"We have to focus I guess," David said. There was a sudden crash and that saw the stalkers broke out and were heading for them. David and Kari backed side to side next to each other and closed their eyes as they looked within. Suddenly they knew what to say as they opened their eyes.

Kari lifted her right hand and called the name "**_Halo._**" Bright tiny lights appeared around her palm and she grasped her wand. The wand a long white wand that had strange markings and designs to the hilt, made of some kind of ivory decorated with tiny gemstones and in the middle of the wand was a white orb like stone.

David lifted his hand and called the name "**_Excalibur._**" bright tiny lights appeared around his palm as he grasped his wand. The wand was a long grayish white wand with strange gray markings and designs to the hilt which was also made of ivory, but it was sliver decorated with tiny gemstones and in the middle of the wand was an orb like stone. Kari and David looked at one another and at their wands with shock bewilderment.

"I-it worked," Kari said shakily.

"Y-yeah," David said. The stalker looked scared, as they growled low and dangerously and they step back. David and Kari noticed this too as they stared back at them.

"Looks like their scared of our wands," David remarked. Kari nodded.

"Looks so," she said. "Why don't we show them _why _they should be?"She smiled. David smiled. Simultaneously they leapt in the air and shouted. "**_Expellious_**!" Green sparks spit out and destroyed the stalkers. They fired back with many spells and orbs they could fire at them.

"They still keep coming!"Kari yelled as she used her telekinesis on a stalker that was close to David. They ran toward the hole but more kept coming out.

"_Scared arrow!_" David bellowed, a golden arrow streaked and knocked a giant stalker.

"_Close the portal_," a familiar voice said. They turned to see Nyozeka floating toward them.

"Nyo!" David exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Kari said.

"You guys are fools!" Nyo exclaimed. "You can't even close a dark portal."

"Well can you clarify for us what _is_ a dark portal!" Kari screamed sarcastically. "Because me and David are a bit tied up now—**protegous**!" a shield appeared and block the entrance so the stalkers could only claw and roar in rage.

"That's not going last very long," Nyo replied.

"But it will buy us some time won't it," David said exasperated. "Now tell us what the **hell **is going on."

"The stalkers have found a way to the real world by using a dark portal,"

"So how do we close the portal?" Kari said looking back at the stalkers.

"With your wands!" Nyo said. "I see that you have them. Now so start using them!"

"But we don't—**yikes!" **stalkers broke through the shield and were shooting black sparks. David, Kari, and Nyozeka leapt out of the way, but a spark hit David on the side of his arm. They landed to the ground.

"David you're hurt!" Kari cried.

"It's just a scratch," David grunted holding his left arm wincing at the pain. Nyo shot blue sparks at the stalkers as well as Kari who cried. "**_Defendo_**!" sending sliver sparks at them suddenly one of the sparks from the stalkers hit David. He was thrust into the wall and collapsed.

"David!" Kari screamed. She shot spells at one of them and ran to him. "David!"Nyozeka dropped beside her.

"He's okay," Nyozeka said. "Just knocked out."

"What do we do?" Kari asked.

"You have to close the portal before the stalkers reek chaos over New York. Kari you have to do this."

"But-

"Just concentrate on your power." Nyo said firmly. "Your power will guide the wand. Just believe."

"_Okay_," Kari said nodding and stood up. "_I'll try_." slowly she walked toward the portal, blasting stalkers that tried to get in her way.

_I can't let these monsters hurt more innocent people. _She thought, she stared down at her wand. _If this wand has the power to stop this then please…guide me._

In that moment her wand glowed and she felt it pulsate. She closed her eyes putting both hands on the wand. From that moment, the ground around her glowed and formed the '_mystical symbol.'_ Nyozeka watched wide eyed with amazement as air _whooshed_ around Kari. The stalkers growled and stepped back. Kari opened her eyes. A bright light came from her wand and pierced all the stalkers and through went the portal. The portal started to swirl and a gust of wind pulled and sucked in everything including Kari.

Kari clapped her hands together and touched the ground creating a small wall as the wind started sucking in the remaining stalkers, as well as cars.

"**_Kari_**!"Kari looked up. Nyozeka who was holding David, was getting sucked in too.

"**_Nyozeka_**!" Kari screamed. She grabbed Nyozeka's hand holding on tightly but she could feel herself being carried in the air too. She watched as the stalkers cried roaring in fear trying not to get sucked in, Kari felt herself being lifted in the air as she Nyozeka and David headed closer to the hole.

"AAAHHHH!" Kari screamed.

"AAAHHHH!" Nyozeka screamed. Just as they were toward the vortex; it disappeared. Kari, Nyozeka, and David dropped to the ground. Kari stared back at the empty wall where the dark portal used to be.

"_Th…Th-that was…close_," Nyozeka gasped.

"_Y-yeah_." Kari panted holding her chest. "A-are you…alright?" Nyozeka nodded. In that moment David groaned.

"David?" Kari said worriedly, He stirred a little opening his eyes.

"Kari." He spoke weakly.

"David, thank god you're alright."

"You okay?" Nyozeka asked David rubbing the back of his head.

"Oww…wh- what happened to me?"

"You were knocked out," Kari explained. David looked around the deserted street seeing everything.

"What happened here!?" He asked. Kari helped lift David up to his feet.

"Kari just closed the portal," Nyozeka said. "For the first time."

"_Yes_," David, Kari, and Nyozeka jumped and turned around to see a man walking toward them. "_Not bad mystic one, not bad at all_." he said smoothly. He grabbed Kari's hand and dipped her like a dancer holding his partner and he kissed her on the cheek.

"_You'll make a wonderful betroth._" He said again.

_Who…who__is__this_ _guy?_ Kari thought stunned. Nyozeka looked shocked.

…B_ut not as shocked as David._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen Frey**  
**And the kidnapped Kari**

David froze in stunned disbelief at the strange man who kissed Kari.

"Let her go!" David yelled at the man, as he still held on to her as if they were lovers. The man looked at him as if he had just realized he and Nyozeka were there. He blinked.

"Oh, you're still here," he said in a bored voice, his accent was English but there was a unfamiliar accent that David, Kari nor Nyozeka can recognize.

"Why don't you run along." He waved him aside vaguely. "You're disturbing us."

"Disturbing—us!" David said testily.

"Hey!" Kari cried. "L-let me go!"

"I can't." the man crooned gently.

"And why not?" David demanded angrily. The man just stared at him.

"Who are you?"Nyozeka asked. "What do you want with Kari?"

"That is hardly any of your concern." Said the man coolly. "Now if you'll excuse me, me and my love here have a plane to catch."

"Your love!" Kari exclaimed she struggled but, despite his thin figure his grips was strong. "I don't even know you and you're kissing me," she struggled again but he held her closer.

"Shhhh," he hushed softly as if courting a princess. "All will be explained…after our wedding." She froze, as well as David who looked at him with a stricken expression.

"W…w…wedding?" David sputtered. The man nodded. "You're not marrying Kari!" he exclaimed. He lunged. The man jumped out of the way causing David to stumble. He looked up and saw in shock that the man was hovering in mid-air.

"What… the…" David said surprised. The man smiled as he held Kari in his arms.

"David," Kari said. "Let me go!" she cried at the man. "I'm not going with you-

"Calm down my love," the man said. He looked down at David and Nyozeka, smiling smugly. "Chao!" he started to fly higher in the air.

"Kari!" David yelled. He kicked up in the air as well as Nyozeka. The man lifted his hand and:

"Peralisious!" a large aqua blue bubble shot out of from his palm heading right for…

"Oh, no!" Nyozeka said. Before any retaliation of questions could be asked David and Nyo were absorbed by the bubble and started to fall to the ground.

"David!" Kari cried. "Nyozeka!" David struggled to get out, but it felt like he was swimming through JELL-O.

"WH-what is this!?" David demanded.  
"Now that that's over," the man said with a smile. "We can go." he turned upright and flew higher.

"Daaavvviiiddd!" Kari screamed.

"Kari!" David shouted. As she was carried further and further into the night. His anger rose as he punched and kicked the bubble. But Nyozeka merely watched him unperturbed.

"David," Nyozeka said. "Relax."

"Relax!" he exclaimed. "How can I relax when Kari's been kidnapped by some guy who's going to marry her— and you want me to relax!" her eyes narrowed but she said calmly.

"Well… you have too if you want to get out of this paralysis bubble." He stared at her blankly, she sighed. "The angrier you get," she explained. "The more you get stuck in the bubble. So just relax…" As Nyozeka said this she started phasing out of the bubble, she flapped her owl wings as if shaking something before looking back at David who was still in the bubble. "Now you try." she said.

David tried but he didn't feel himself phase through the bubble.

"It's not working!" he demanded angrily.

"You're not relaxing."

"_I am!"_

"Not hard enough. Try thinking of something happy and relaxing. Try closing your eyes," Nyozeka suggested. David growled aggravated.

"Fine," he huffed. And closed his eyes. But moments past and nothing happened.

This is pointless. He thought. Kari needs me. Suddenly thought of Kari at the club flashed before him: when they were in the club, dancing. He thought of when he held her close to him, smelling her perfume, the way she looked at him with her white eyes and the way they almost….

David suddenly felt himself being pulled out of the bubble, as if a current was pulling him toward the ocean; he landed to the ground with a grunt, only to sit up tiredly Nyozeka hovered beside him.

"You okay?" she asked, he didn't answer but he nodded shakily. David lifted his hand and realized that his hand was covered with a colorless slime. He looked down in disgust his whole body was covered in the wet slime.

"What is-?"

"It's only the residue," Nyozeka broke in. "It'll come off after you wash."

"I don't have time for a bath. We have to find Kari," David said. He got up unsteadily. "Lets get-

"Hey you!" David and Nyozeka turned to see a group of police officers running toward them.

"Oh perfect." David grumbled sarcastically. He glanced at Nyozeka who was hovering right next to him. He blinked once only to grab her.

"Hey!" she shrieked

"You can't be seen floating," he hissed she was just about to protest when he added. "its not every day you see a floating girl with ears Nyo, unless you have a better disguise." The cop stopped in front of them.  
"What are you doing here?!" the cop demanded.

"Uhh…n-nothing." David said uneasily.

"Well you can't be here. It's dangerous with what happened. Understand?" David nodded quickly and backed away slowly.  
"I understand officer…" he said. "Well, I'll get going… now."

"Wait! What are you doing with that rabbit?!" David froze. He looked down and saw to his surprise that Nyozeka had turned into a rabbit. She looked up with animal innocence at him, sweat beaded down his face.

You wanted a better disguise. Nyo's thoughts replied to David. He gulped.

"I…it's…for…" He managed to choke out. "My…my n-neice-

"Whatever," said the cop. "Just get outta here." He nodded quickly, turned and ran down the street.

"That was close," the rabbit said with a sigh.

"Y-yeah," he said in relief. "Good idea to turn into a rabbit, Nyozeka."

"Thanks," she leapt from his arms and flew alongside him. "Now let's get to Kari." David nodded.

ζ

"Aaaahhhh— let me go!" Kari shrieked.

"Hey," the stranger said.

"Let go, let me go! Let me go!" Kari's legs kicked wildly struggling from the man who still held her.

"No way, I like holding you," he held her closer, she pushed away. "Stop squirming Kari or you—"slap! Kari slapped the man straight across the face.

"Oww!" he yelled. She pushed him and fell from the sky and started to fly to find David, when the man caught her in mid-air and held on to her.

"Stop trying to get away, Kari." The man said with a huff, his face going red on one side of his cheek. "We're almost at the airport." They leapt over a building, flying pass a bridge.

"Why are you taking me to the airport?" Kari demanded. "Where are we going?"

"To the Netherlands of course," the man replied. "For our wedding."

"Y-you're not serious!" Kari exclaimed.

"Oh I'm very serious." He said. "I, like you, am a mystic one." Kari blinked at him in surprise, he nodded once. "I came to find the ancient ones and to seek a bride. Luckily, I got two for the price of one." He laughed.

This guy is nuts. Kari thought. I can't marry him. She closed her eyes, frantically trying to find an escape. There must be a way out of … She opened them again with an idea.

"But I don't have my passport," she protested to her captor. "I can't leave the country without one."

"What?!" the man said incredulously he stopped in mid flight under the highway. "You've got to be joking." She nodded quickly, her eyes wide with surprise as if stunned that she couldn't leave the states.

"I guess I can't go with you then," she replied with a shrug, knowing her plan worked. "I mean I guess we can't be together, what a shame." The man made a face, and she let out a breath of relief in the cold night air. The man grinned.

"Don't worry, well get threw," He proclaimed. "no cares who leaves the states without id nowadays." Kari was aghast.

"What!?"

"Yes. I know my way around the airport and there pesky rules." He chuckled. "So the wedding will go on!" he crowed happily. Fear crept into Kari. She just moments ago was fighting for her life with corpse stalkers, but that was another day in the park compared to this! Now she was trapped and being taken out of the country by a strange man she never met, let alone wanted marry her!

"Who... who are you?" She asked. The man smiled proudly.

"My name," he said calmly. "Is Frey," She stared at the man curiously. Frey was a handsome young man: The kind of guy you see in movies, with sensitive fair milk and rose skin, deep blue eyes and long blond hair that was up to the shoulders and back. One side of his hair was braided on the front of his face as it blew in the air. Frey looked down at Kari and smiled gently revealing pearly white teeth. She merely stared at him and blushed by his beauty. She wished David and Nyozeka would find her soon before she got on the plane. She could see J.F.K airport. Frey flew to a dark corner and landed to the ground with a soft tap before he carried Kari into the airport, people turned and stared as Frey carried Kari down the hall pointing and laughing at them.

This is so embarrassing. Kari thought mortified.

"We're almost there, Kari," Frey said.

Oh no. she thought with a groan.

"Kari!" Frey stopped and turned around to see David and Nyozeka behind them skittering to a stop, panting heavily Nyo clutched her chest.

"W…we…got…you." David managed, panting before straightening up.

"David!" Kari cried everyone turned to watched to see what was going on. Frey's eyes narrowed.

"So you finally came out of you bubble," Frey said a bit annoyed. "you've come to see me leave with my fiancée?"  
"I am not your fiancée!" Kari exclaimed angrily.

"Let-her-go." David said dangerously.

"Who's gonna make me?" Frey asked.

"I am," David replied solemnly. Frey gave a him a small smile.

"Very well," he said quietly. "But you've got to catch me first!" he turned and started running. David ran after him. Frey pushed through the crowd of people still holding Kari.

"Outta the way!" he commanded knocking down four security guards. They cursed and shouted at him, when David knocked them down next. Kari bumped in Frey's arms as Frey passed the security line knocking more people. They yelled at him but he ignored them as he escalator.

"Oh, no!" he said. Kari gasped, closing her eyes; but opened them. Frey held Kari tightly and leapt in the air and slid on the side of the escalator. He laughed excitedly. When they were close to the end he leapt in the air did an airy cartwheel before landing on the floor with a gentle tap. He looked up at the top to see David and Nyozeka watching him with surprise. He smiled, and kept running.

"Wow!" Nyozeka said admiringly. "That-was- so- cool!" David growled aggravated, he stepped back a few paces before launching himself onto the side of the escalator and slide down to amazed gawkers before he to landed on the ground and ran after Frey.

What do I do? Kari thought frantically. I have to get out of this. Suddenly she was struck with an idea.

"We're almost at the gate, Kari." Frey said he looked down at her when suddenly Kari vanished in his arms.

"What?!" Frey exclaimed. He stopped in his tracks looking around wildly.  
"There you are!" he turned. David and Nyozeka slid to a halt gasping once more. "Th-there's nowhere to run!" David said only to heave for breath.

"I don't have time for this!" Frey said looking around wildly. "My fiancée is gone!"

"What!" David exclaimed he looked up realizing that Kari wasn't there.

"Where's Kari?!"

"I don't know!"

David roared and lunged for him punching and rolling on the carpet. People crowded around them to break the fight, pulling David and Frey apart not easy for they were both pretty strong. Nyozeka watched them in a bored expression as if saying 'oh brother here we go.' David and Frey struggled to get loose.

"You lost her!" David shouted over the clamor.

"No I didn't!" Frey yelled back. "Get off me. Let me go!" He closed his eyes. In that moment David felt the people holding him suddenly to froze. Everything went quiet: the murmuring, the TV, people, walking, talking. Everything stopped. David looked at Frey as he slowly opened his eyes again. He looked up at David and gasped.

"WH…you're still moving?!" he said coming off the frozen people.

"Y-you stopped time?" David said amazed, pulling himself from the people.

"No, other person should be moving around since I stop time how-

"Because David isn't any other person." Nyozeka spoke. She walked toward them. "David has powers as well."

"Him!?" Frey exclaimed jerking his thumb at David.

"Hmpf, you seem surprised." David said bitingly.

"Can we change the subject please," Nyozeka said irritability. "Who are you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Frey huffed looking away, arms crossed.

"Then," David said through clenched teeth. "Where is Kar—?"

"David." He, Nyozeka, and Frey turned to see Kari walking toward them.

"Kari!" David and Frey cried. They ran for her but Frey was ahead of David, she flinched.

Oh no. she thought with a groan.

"Kari, you're okay," Frey said arms outstretched. "You're alright y–uuuhhhh!" Frey suddenly slowed down in his running, he turned around slowly, David turned too and saw that Nyozeka had her wand out. Frey looked at her with a stunned expression.

"Whaaa!" he said incredulous. Nyo shot another spell and it hit him again causing him to half spin slightly. Frey looked at David then at Kari with a look of drossiness.

"Night…night…" Frey murmured and collapsed to the floor. David and Kari ran to him kneeling down beside him.

"He's sleeping," Nyozeka said walking toward them. They looked down at him as he slept deeply. Kari sighed wearily.

"I'm glad he is," she said with relief. David looked at her.

"Are you alri— but before he could finish, Kari embraced him.

"I was so scared," she whispered. "I thought you'd never make it in time." David didn't answer, grateful that she wasn't harmed; he wrapped his arms around her carefully. "David, why are you so slimy?" he pulled away, as she looked down at herself at her now slimed covered blouse. David brushed his hair from the slime and looked down at Frey.

"It's a long story," he said wearily he looked at her. "What happened to you Kari…you just disappeared?"

"I went to oasis," Kari replied, he stared, "I had to think of some place to go."

"Good idea." He said with a nod.

"Uh, oh." Nyozeka said. "We have a situation here?" David and Kari looked around to see that the people were slowly beginning to move from there frozen places.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"Later. Right now let's get out of here to oasis before we're caught." Nyozeka said urgently. "We have to take him too." She added to Frey.

"What?!" David demanded. " why should we—let the police deal with him. He's caused too much trouble—"

"We can't leave him. Besides he's one of the mystic ones."

"Him!" she nodded.

"You have to carry him David. We're going to oasis." David grunted, annoyed before he lifted the sleeping kidnapper up over his shoulder.

"Okay, let's go." David murmured. Nyo nodded and held on to Kari's blouse. "The world is quiet here." Kari and David said together and vanished. Just as the people unfroze, everyone looked around puzzled and said.

"Hey, what happened to those guys?"

ζ

"I can't believe this!" David said as they entered the grandlibrary. "He's drooling all over me!" the girls stared as he took Frey from him and dropped him on the chair roughly.

"Careful Dave. Don't hurt him." Kari said.

"He deserves it," he said bluntly. "After what he put you through… kidnapping you." She walked to him and knelt beside Frey.

"I know, but he didn't hurt me."

"Who is this guy?"David asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"He said his name is, Frey."

"Frey." Nyozeka echoed. "Hmmm…"

"You know him?" David asked.

"No I never seen him before…but that name sounds familiar to me…" her voice trailed off. "I'll be right back." she drifted out of the room. David turned to Frey.

"What we should do with him?" He said seriously. Kari shrugged as she stood to her feet.

"Wait until he wakes up I guess." Kari replied. In that moment they heard a quiet sound. They looked to see as Frey stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes, blinked once…and lunged for David.

"Who are you!?" Frey demanded. David roared.

"Aurora ball!" he bellowed, hitting him so hard he crashed into a bookcase.

"Wait! Stop!" Kari yelled, Frey got up quickly, running for David.

"Thunder strike!" he shouted. A bolt of white and yellow lightning flew from his hand. David quickly ducked out of the way as the bolt destroyed a painting of a strange bird with purple feathers.

H-how did he do that?! David thought surprised by his power. I've never seen an attack like that. He got up and went into a crouch.

"David, Frey! Stop it!" Kari cried. But no one heard her. David leapt in the air and shot more power orbs at Frey, he dodged them and jumped in the air as well and they battled kicking and punching in mid-air.

"That's enough!" Kari screamed. David and Frey stopped and looked down at her. Kari swished her hands. David and Frey were thrust to different sides of the library. They both crashed in different sides, books toppled on top of them both of them looked over at Kari with a stricken expression. Kari swished her hands, and they flew and she dropped them onto two chairs. Her eyes were blazing with anger. David and Frey looked timid.

"Now," Kari said her tone serious. "If you two are finished fighting," David and Frey merely looked at her. Kari sat across from them. She looked from one to another there was a tense moment when she sighed. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "But I couldn't stand both of you fighting like this…" the men didn't reply. "Look I know we got off on a wrong start and I know you're both upset at each other."—David and Frey looked at one another then huffed and looked away quickly. "But it doesn't give you the right to go on killing each other," she continued. "Frey, please tell us who you are? And why you've come here. You said you came to find the mystic ones, correct."

Frey sighed, his body once rigid after the battle, relaxed. "It's true." He replied. "My name is Frey Elrick, from the Netherlands and just like you, I'm a mystic one." David snorted in disbelief, he glared at him. "AND I did come to find the ancient ones." He got up suddenly and walked over to Kari he took her hand. David gritted his teeth. "It is an honor to finally meet a fellow mystic one after such a long journey. Especially one who is as beautiful as you." He kissed her hand and smiled charmingly, she blushed.

"**That's it**!" David said getting to his feet.

"David!" Kari said, startled.

"It's alright Kari," Frey said not turning to meet him. "I knew that mere human would get so jealous."

"Jealous!" David growled through clenched teeth. "Well, this so called human is also one of the mystic ones." Frey raised an eyebrow.

"Really," he said dryly. "When I heard that rabbit girl say that I thought she was joki—ARGH!" Nyozeka had popped in just in that moment and kicked him in the head.

"That's Nyozeka to you bub!" she said hovering over them as she held a small vial with creamy white liquid inside. Frey rubbed his head, glaring at her. David laughed. Her eyes flashed. In an millisecond Nyo somersaulted over in the air and rabbit kicked David in the stomach, he gasped the wind blew right out of him, before he fell flat on the floor.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed, sitting up only to groan in pain in his belly. Kari dropped beside him.

"It serves you right," Nyozeka said tartly. "Both of you, fighting like fools at a time like this." She turned to Frey who grumbled to himself.

"He started it!" David said. "He was going to marry Kari."

"And what's wrong with that?" Frey demanded.

"What's wrong," Kari said. "Is that you kidnapped me and claimed me as your betrothed. Against my free will!"

"I can't help it," Frey crooned his eyes sparkled with manly romance. "I can't help it when I see beautiful women." Kari blushed. David rolled his eyes.

"Oh, brother." David replied.

"Are you saying I'm not pretty?" She glared at David with fire in her eyes, he flinched.

"N-no…I…I mean," David stammered quickly. "I uhh…I think your…"—David reddened. Kari sighed.

"Forget it, Dave," she said wearily. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it looking down, embarrassed.

"Smooth move, Dave." Frey murmured sarcastically. He glared at him.

"And me!" Nyozeka said hovering so that she was face to face next to Frey, hands on her hips. "You don't think I'm pretty?!"

"I think you're adorable. But you're a little too young for me."

"I'm not young!" Frey flinched back, startled. "**_I am least over 3,000 years old_**!" David and Kari blinked in surprise.

"And you don't look a day over 4,000." Frey pointed out, laughing nervously whilst rubbing the back of his head. She rolled her eyes then sighed.

"Here," Nyozeka murmured handing the glass vial and a bandage to Kari. "Pour this potion on David's arm it will heal the wound." Kari nodded she opened the bottle, poured a little in her palm and rubbed it on David's arm. He winced.

David hissed grimacing in pain closing his eyes. "This…stuff…really…sss-ack!"

"It's essence of ginger and the ambrosia root." Nyozeka explained. "I just made it." Kari wrapped the bandage on his arm and tied it.

"You did a great job this evening." Frey said. "Fighting those stalkers and everything… very impressive."

"Thanks," David said.

"Not you, Kari. I didn't see you fight. I only saw you on the floor." David glared at Frey.

"David did his fair share of the fighting." Kari said quickly. "He just got injured." He nodded, grateful that she took his side.  
"Well, he wasn't there for you to close the gate to the dark world." Frey drawled with a raised eyebrow. David was about to argue again when Kari clamped a hand over his mouth, so he fumed indignantly instead.

"Well what's important is that Kari did," Nyozeka said with a sigh. "Or stalkers would have run amok all over downtown." They all nodded. David tapped Kari hand to speak, she eyed him distrustfully, but his eyes spoke that he was alright and he won't attack, she nodded once and Kari let go of his mouth.  
"But how did it open up in the first place?" David asked. Frey shrugged.

"Stalkers are dumb creatures but they are vicious." Frey said resting his hands behind his head. "Maybe the fallen is up to it." He mused.

"But…how, who could have done it." Kari said. "It's been months since our firsts encounter with stalkers, but despite that the fallen would show up in person, why would they cause a big show just to get our attention?"

"Don't know." Frey said. "I never encountered them before."

"If that's true," David said alittle snarkily, "how come you never heard of them let alone fight in combat?" Frey frowned slightly.

"We don't have any kind of trouble in holland," he replied languidly. "But I can see that they were stopped by Kari and not a novice." David bristled, he was about to tell this guy off when Nyo pulled his ear hard enough that he let out a cry of pain. Frey clapped his hands suddenly. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to check in to a hotel, since I'm staying in town for a while." He started to stand.

"Wait! If we leave Oasis we'll end up at the airport again, won't we?" Kari said.

"Just ask oasis to take you home," Nyozeka replied. "Oasis, please let us enter David's home—exitidos." They all felt a rush as they were thrust out of the library only to land in David's living room.

"You could have warned a guy you were going to do that."Frey grumbled as he got up unsteadly. "Hm, nice place."  
"Uh, thanks," David said awkwardly. Rubbing his ear when Nyo let go.

"Well, I better go." Frey said. "Nice to meet you, Kari, Nyozeka."

"You too, Frey."Kari and Nyozeka said happily. David scowled.

"Aren't you forgetting me?" He said irritably.

"Oh yes." Frey said as he started down the hall. "Next time, try not to faint on the first move."

"AARRGGHH!" David roared he lunged at him, but Kari and Nyozeka grabbed onto his slimly shirt. Frey yawned.  
"Goodnight everyone." And walked out the door.

"GRRRRR! I don't like him." David growled.

"I think he's cool." Nyozeka said brightly. "And cute." He grunted.

"If you like lechers," David grumbled.

"At least we're not the only mystic ones in new York." Kari added, "I can tell he has great power."- she glanced back at the door where Frey exited. She smiled a little. "But you have a point Nyo, he is very handsome." David's jaw dropped with shock at what he was hearing.

"K-Kari not you too!" he exclaimed flabbergasted.

"It only a fact Dave," she said rolling her eyes. David felt as if he was smacked in the face with shovel, he hunched in and walked wearily to his sofa. The girls smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on Frey though," Nyo replied. " there is still no way of knowing his real motives."

"You're right."Kari said. "But for now I guess we have a new member of the team."

"Ooohhhh!" David groaned on the sofa  
leaving the girls giggling after a hectic night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen T'was the **

**Fight before Christmas**

As the month of December came cold and the Christmas holiday was slowly approaching for David and Kari their lives became fuller of different changes around the city. They had gone to work, hung out with Charlie and Cris, and still did more training in between.

One evening Kari was taking out Christmas decorations with Nyozeka, she watched as Kari tried to untangle the Christmas lights.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time with that." Nyozeka said

"Why?" Kari asked, struggling with the lights.

"It would take hours until it's untangled. Flawkes!" Nyo's wand appeared, she pointed it at the lights, and they flew out of Kari's hand and floated in the air. She twirled the wand and the lights started to untangle.

"Thanks Nyo." Kari got up. "I'll do the garland." She thought for a moment. "I think I'll use my wand." She said as an after thought eyeing the tangled mess of green rope, "Halo!" her wand appeared and she controlled the garlands to float alongside the wall. "_adhesivus_!" the garlands stayed on the wall by some invisible glue.

"Where'd you learn that?" Nyozeka asked. "I'm impressed."

"I found the spell in one of the books in the library of oasis." Kari replied shyly.

"You're really using the resources in there, huh?" Nyozeka pointed her wand at a box of the banners and they leapt out of the box and onto the wall.

"Yeah," Kari sighed. "Hey, Nyo want to help me make Christmas cookies."

"Sure but aren't we missing something?" Kari looked around and sighed.

"We need a tree…but there's no more. When I went to get one, they were gone." Kari replied sadly.

"We can get a tree from oasis." She looked at her skeptically.

"We can?... I thought we couldn't bring anything from oasis."

"We can. Now let's go get a Christmas tree." Kari smiled. They entered oasis and walked through the garden to a forest with giant tress. They found the perfect pine tree. Nyozeka '_rabbit kicked,_' the tree and it came crashing down with a _Ker-smash_. Kari's jaw dropped. Afterward they let the oasis take the tree back home Nyozeka pointed her wand at the tree, suddenly tiny white lights puffed out of her wand, they went toward the tree and danced in a circular motion connected into one long stream of lights and then landed on the tree before adding the finishing touches of gold glass ornaments, white snowflakes, and mini poinsettia flowers.

"_Wow_!" Kari breathed. "It's beautiful…I've never seen such a beautiful tree. It's just missing something." She stepped out of the room.

"Huh, what's that?" Nyozeka said puzzled.

"This," Kari said as she walked back to the living room holding a beautiful angel. Kari hovered in the air and gently placed the angel on the top of the tree. "Perfecto!" she grinned. "We always put up this angel every Christmas." She was referring to her family: her mother and sister. She her grin faded to a sad smile.

"It's so pretty," Nyozeka said admiring it closer.

"Shall we make the cookies?" She nodded and they got to work.

"I got an idea." Nyozeka said as they mixed the batter. "Let's use the _ambrosia_ flower."

"Why?" Kari asked looking at her questionably.

"It would make the cookies taste even better, especially with the oozy syrup that comes from the plant."

"You can put it in your cookies." Kari said with finality. "And see what will happen."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She vanished, before taking some of the cookie dough and came back with a small bottle with a bluish liquid inside. She poured two tiny drops in the dough and stirred. They baked the cookies and watched TV while they waited. Then they played chess. Kari lost twice. When the cookies were done they decorated them and took a bite of their cookies.

"Yum!" Nyozeka beamed trying Kari's cookie. "Try mines, try mines."

"Okay, okay." Kari said happily taking a tree shaped cookie and biting into it, she froze. Kari felt as if she were melting. Once the cookie touched her tongue, she felt dreamy and so relaxed that she started to wobble off her feet.

"Wow…" Kari breathed.

"Told you."

"It's…_delicious_."

"The syrup from the flower is even better in baked goods but is very strong."

"Kinda makes you feel drunk," Kari said taking another bite. "Is that why you added so little?"

"Yep." Nyozeka said nodding. "But if you're cooking and baking then you add a lot more depending on how much your make."

"Cris would love this for her cooking."

"You can give it to her. Maybe as a gift," Kari nodded just then the phone rang. She checked the caller I.D. and she put it on speaker. "Hi David." She said happily.

"David!" Nyozeka exclaimed.

"Hi Kari, hey Nyozeka," his voice called from the other line.

"Where are you?" Nyozeka said looking around wildly. "You're invisible!"

"I'm at home, Nyozeka." David laughed.

"I put David on speaker phone." Kari explained. But Nyozeka didn't hear her. She started hovering around the house calling his name. She sighed.

"What have you two been doing?" David asked.

"We were putting up Christmas decorations and now we just made some cookies."

"That's good," he said slowly. "So." he cleared his throat. "…has Frey been bothering you recently?"—after their last encounter with Frey Elrick, Frey had been clinging to Kari and David everywhere they went. _But mostly to Kari_. He had called, talking about how they would have a perfect marriage once they were married. Sending her letters, flowers, and candy, there was once a time he sent a singing telegram playing _Secret lovers._ And that was before she left work. Kari kept telling Frey that they weren't a couple and she wasn't in love with him, but he _never listened_.

"_No_," Kari said hesitantly. "He's been quiet lately for that I'm grateful."

"Good. I don't trust him with you."

"Well, we have to. He's a mystic one and beside I don't sense anything bad about him."

"_I don't like it one bit_," David grumbled.

"_David_, don't tell me you're _jealous_ about this." Kari said slyly. David was aghast.

"What! No!" he spluttered, "I'm not jealous…I…I,"—Kari giggled. "He could be a… _a_ _lecher_ or something." He insisted when she laughed.

"I hardly doubt that Dave. But he has _roaming_ hands." She giggled. Kari took the phone to the living room and looked at the TV, suddenly she gasped.

"Kari, what is it?"

"David, turn to channel seven. They're talking about what happened the other night." David obeyed just as the news anchor began the beginning of current events:

"Hello everyone, we start this evening on the incident that took place a while back in downtown caused by giant monster with red eyes, sharp claws and horns. We have eyewitness accounts who saw these monsters wreaking havoc on our New York streets, leaving a terrible array of damages to buildings, cars and streets. The unknown beasts has harmed over 20 civilians while the majority had barely made it out alive. While police were stunned and powerless to do anything. We have footage of what the creatures looked like and what they were capable of doing. Some of these footages are graphic so children should not be here to witness this."

The news anchorwoman showed footage of stalkers as they stared to come out of the portal before the creatures started showing them lift up cars and trucks over buildings and shooting black sparks. Kari gasped as she saw a cloaked figure watching the stalkers.

"David, did you see that?" she asked.

"See what?" he asked.

"I think someone saw us…one of the fallen ones were watching _us._"

"But… that can't be. We didn't sense anything."

"That's because we were fighting. Nyozeka told me a while back that we can't sense others, especially if they are hidden." David said.

"Nyozeka should know about this." Kari said.

"_I do._" Kari heard David scream.

"David?" Kari said.

"_Nyozeka_!" Kari heard David say on the other line. "How did you…what are you doing here!?"

"I went looking for you since your invisible, but I see you're not," Nyozeka replied.

"_I never was!_" David exclaimed.

"Nyozeka, didn't you just say you saw one of the fallen?" Kari asked urgently.

"Yes. Just now on the news when I was flying here. _The fallen are up to this_." Nyozeka said solemnly.

"Then, Frey was right. Only someone from Shado could have done this."

"Someone wanted us to be seen," David replied grimily. "What if they know where we are? They could find us and finish us off."

"That's likely Dave." Nyozeka replied in the same tone. "The fallen are well organized. But they don't like getting their hands dirty unless they want to or have to…I'm guessing they wanted someone else to do their dirty work and just sit back and watch." David nodded.

"Either way." Kari said. "They got what they wanted and I bet they wanted to see what kind of power we have too. I just hope we don't see them again."

"Same here." David agreed quietly, there was a moment silence Kari decided to change the subject.

"David I'm having a little Christmas potluck dinner and I was wondering if you like to come."

"Uhh," David said awkwardly. "S-sure I'll come. When is it?"

"On Christmas Eve. Its small, Cris and Charlie are coming, Nyozeka bringing Judy, and Frey is coming also."

"**_Frey!?_**"

"Yes, so please no bickering," She said tiredly. "And bring something too. Okay?"

"Okay." David replied. "But why, Frey."

"He's not as bad as you think Dave, just trust him." David snorted.

"Ha, I wouldn't trust him with my own life." Nyozeka rolled her eyes. "It's almost like you like him."

"Well I don't. And beside I have someone _else_ that I care about." Kari said softly, he blinked in surprise.

"Wh-who's that?" David stammered.

"Goodnight David." Kari said simply. "See you later." She hung up.

"Someone… else." David said He looked at Nyozeka. "do you know who Kari cares about? Do you know the guy, Nyo?" She looked at him incredulously.

_Are human men this dense?_ She thought.

"Who is he?" David demanded. "Who is Kari seeing?" he looked anxious. Nyozeka rabbit kick onto David's head.

"**Fool**!" she exclaimed and vanished. _No…_She thought as she flew over the city. _..Just David._

ζ

The weeks went on quickly until it led to Christmas Eve and Kari's dinner party. Kari was just making necessary touches to the house when the door bell rang. She opened the door to see that it was Cris.

"Merry Christmas Kari," Cris beamed as she walked inside carrying two large containers in her hand and rested them on the decorated table.

"Merry Christmas Cris," Kari grinned. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to help you. You can't be doing all the cooking by yourself, so I came to help."

"That's sweet but you didn't have too, everyone is bringing something also."

"Well I also came early so we can hang out and talk before the party. We don't see each other besides at work."

"That's because you're always with Charlie all the time." Kari said with a laugh. "You and him are inseparable."

"You got that right," Cris laughed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"Love him of course." Kari said simply.

"That's just it." Cris expression turned worried. "I need to talk to you Kari." They walked to the living room and sat down. Cris sighed deeply, Kari noticed that Cris looked a little pale.

"So what's been going on with you and Charlie?—he's not—"

"No. Just the opposite. He cares about me Kari he's always there when I need him. He's always doing the right thing and never asks for anything from me. When he holds me—Cris smiled softly.—"When he kisses me…I feel like I'm melting from I the inside out."

"You seem to be made for each other." Kari replied feeling a little envious.

"It's like we share the same mind." Cris said. "Sometimes, when I'm about to say something he says it before I could even finish my sentence."—Kari smiled. "He told me '_he loved me_.'"

"He did?"

"Yeah, he said 'I was the best thing that ever happened to him since we met at the party.'"

"Did you tell him back?" Kari asked excitedly.

"No. I didn't." Cris said sadly. Kari looked at her with a shocked expression. She continued, "I didn't know it was so sudden…I couldn't answer." Cris sighed sadly. "He probably thinks he jumped too fast when he said that but…I didn't have the courage to tell him I love him."

"I know Charlie knows that you love him," Kari said gently reassured. "You just need a little push that's all."

"You think so?" She nodded

"I _know_ so." Kari smiled. Cris hugged her just then the door bell rang and they both answered the door to let in Judy and Nyozeka.

"Where are David and the others?" Nyozeka asked as Kari hugged Judy, and Cris hugged her.

"They should be here soon." Cris replied. But in that moment they could hear a loud commotion coming from the outside hallway. The girls heard David, Frey, and Charlie. David and Frey yelling the loudest.

"_Well, who brings raw fish to a Christmas dinner?_" Frey's voice said.

"_The same reason you're bringing a cake?_" David countered. "_It's what we want to eat._"

"Well, you can get sick all you want. I know that my _beloved_ _Kari_ would rather eat something sweet than something that's been **_swimming upside down for two days!_**"

"_Well_, I know Kari or anyone else would not eat anything coming from a **_lecher_****!"** The door suddenly swung open where David and Frey had braced on, toppled to the floor with a **THUD**!

Kari, Cris, Nyozeka, and Judy looked down at them, arms crossed.

"Hello boys." Cris said. "Nice of you to drop in."

"_Uh…uh…hi._" David and Frey said. Charlie stepped over them and kissed Cris.

"So I wouldn't eat anything that came from a lecher?" Kari said quietly, but there was a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Or something that was swimming upside down for two days, huh?" Nyozeka added.

"_Beloved Kari_!'" Cris said giggling. Kari's eyes flashed. The men flinched.

"Boys are dummies," Judy said. Nyozeka nodded.

"Except for Charlie." Cris said smiling.

"Lets go on with the party shall we." Kari said. They turned for the party leaving David and Frey still on the floor.

ζ

The evening went well afterward. Everyone laughed, danced talked, and ate what everyone brought: Kari made a honey glazed ham, David brought gyoza, and sushi, which everyone enjoyed. Except Frey. Cris had brought fried chicken and crepes stuffed with ricotta and herbs, Charlie had made his world famous lasagna and after dinner Frey served a Christmas Yule log cake.

"This cake is delicious Frey," Kari commented taking a bite of the cake.

"Yeah you have to give me the recipe Frey." Cris said. "Its delicious."

"Thank you ladies." Frey said brightly. "It's good to know—he glared at David.—"that _somebody_ likes my cake." David rolled his eyes and took a bite of the cake also. He stopped... The cake was delicious.

"So how is it?" David swallowed as Frey looked at him.

"_It's okay._" He said quietly. He didn't want to give Frey the satisfaction.

"Did you make it yourself Mr. Frey?" Judy asked.

"No little lady, someone from my bakery made the cake."

"You own your own bakery?" Cris exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's a little business of my own in Holland." Frey explained.

"Wow!"

"Cris wants to own her own restaurant some day." Charlie explained.

"You entered for a chance to become the next American chef contest. I remember that you were a runner up."

"Yeah I was… but how did you-

"I was one _suppose_ to be one of the judges. I wanted you to win for you're for chocolate chip hazelnut cake recipe. I heard it was _superb," _Cris beamed with pride. Frey winked at her. Kari was washing the dishes quietly David went and help.

"You don't have to help Dave," she said. "You rest."

"No, I don't mind." he said.

"Having a good time?" she smiled, he nodded. Nyozeka and Judy walked in. "Judy it's time for you to go. You have to be home by nine. It's already 8:40pm."

"Awww do I have to go?" She pouted.

"Yes you do. Go get ready okay." She nodded and went to get her jacket, while Kari stepped out of the kitchen.

"I'm glad you and Judy are good friends." David said gently.

"Me too," Nyozeka replied. "But I hate having to lie to her about what I am. I don't want her getting hurt, not with Sam out there besides… I'm weird she can't know what we are." David knelt down to her eye level.

"I know but just enjoy her friendship." David said. "She would like you no matter what. _Hell_, I don't even know what you are myself." He smiled, she smiled too.

"Nyo." Judy came running to here. "I have a gift for you." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a bracelet and put it on Nyozeka's hand.

"Thank you, Judy." Nyozeka said. "I have something for you too." She took out something from her pocket it was a necklace on a silver chain. In the middle was a pink heart with clear wings at the side. She put it around Judy's neck. "This necklace will give you good luck and protect you." Nyozeka said. Judy hugged her.

"Thank you, Nyo," Judy said she waved good bye and Kari left. The party continued well until it was time for Charlie and Cris to go home.

"Have a Merry Christmas, everyone." Cris said.

"You too Cris." Kari said. "Have a goodnight." They waved goodbye and left. David, Frey and Nyozeka were left in the house. Frey yawned.

"That was a great dinner." He said.

"Would you guys like some tea or coffee?" Kari asked.

"Sure." They answered.

"I'll take coffee." David said.

"Me too." Frey said.

Kari nodded and stepped out of the room. Nyozeka was fast asleep with Chi-Chi on her lap. There was a long silence between them, a tense but awkward one on both parts. Kari stepped in to the room with three cups of coffee on a tray with sugar, milk and spoons, they each took a cup and drank. Kari sipped hers feeling the warmth fill her body, but the room was frigid from the men who sat across from each other rigidly as if ready to attack like the first night when they met.

"So Frey…" Kari said, trying to break the ice in the room. "How long have you been a mystic one?" Frey put down his cup.

"Oh…" Frey replied with a smile. "I've been a mystic one for two years now."

"What's it like?" Kari asked amazed. David hunched in. "You must have been through a lot of adventures?"

"Well, I haven't really fought much I just know the basics."

"Not the way you showed it with your powers."

"Or you're being able to stop time." David murmured almost grudgingly. "I'm guessing you can time traveling." Frey raised his eyebrow.

"Yes… _I could_." Frey said slowly. "But Mystic laws prohibit me from time traveling. It could disrupt the balance of time."

"_Interesting._" David said in a bored voice. Kari glared him. Frey looked down and smiled. He swished his hand and David's hot coffee spilled all over him. "**Yaaaa**!" He screamed getting to his feet. Kari looked up surprised. Frey laughed.

"WH-what happened?" Kari cried.

"**_It was Frey_**!" David glared. "**_He did this to me!_**"

"Frey!"

"I didn't do it." He said.

"Yes you did!" Frey got up too and they moved closer to each. Kari moved between them outstretching her hands between them.

"Please," Kari said weary. "Let's stop this bickering. Frey, did you do that to him?" Frey sighed.

"I can't lie to you Kari, I did." Frey said.

"**See!**" David said.

"See nothing David." Kari said she turned to him. "You can't be rude to Frey. We don't have time for this, not tonight. We have to work together not—" David laughed sarcastically.

"Me. Work with him? Ha! I wouldn't even trust him or fight side by side with him."

"Well I wouldn't want to fight with you either!" Frey snapped.

"Frey no its not—"

"Look Kari." Frey said his tone turning cold. "It seems that that this isn't going to work. So in that case—"he glared at David. "_Don't expect help from me._" he turned and walked out of the door closing it with a **bang!**

"Frey!" Kari cried. David turned around.

"Let him go," he said. "We don't need him." She spun around her grey eyes flared with anger.

"David," she said. "What is wrong with you and him?! Frey hasn't done anything to you. Why are you getting so _jealous?_Both of you have been at each others throats all night."

"**_Jealous_**! Look Kari we shouldn't trust him." David said. "Don't you find it strange that after our fight with the stalkers that Frey comes out of nowhere pretending to be on our side? How do you know he wasn't the one who opened the portal and—

"He knows more about being a mystic one, David." Kari interrupted. "If you haven't noticed we are a team of three, only Nyo has them most experience and Frey, I trust him he is not our enemy— we need all the help we can get!"

"_We don't need him_," David said flatly. "We have all the strength and magic we need." Kari looked down, shaking her head wordlessly.

"David. Please just understand we need this." Kari said calmly her voice as tired. "We need him. Frey…he's a good man, Nyo trusts him. _I trust him_. Please understand that. What if you needed him if you're in trouble?" David snorted.

"I won't." David said arrogantly his arms crossed over his chest. "I can protect myself and you."

"_What if you can't._" she said this in a whisper. David froze. Kari stared at him quietly her eyes no longer angry, they were tired and…

In that moment, David and Kari's mystic senses activated.

"_We have to go._" They turned to see Nyozeka who had woken up leapt to her feet. She stared at them and without asking anything that happened to Frey, "_Let's go._" They nodded and headed out the door. In less than five minutes they were up in the cold air as they flew over buildings. Nyozeka looked down and flew lower David and Kari followed and they landed on the rooftop of an office building.

"There's nothing here." David said looking around.

"_David look out_!" Kari cried. She pushed him causing them to fall on top of each other as a black lightning bolt hit the ground.

"Th-thanks." David said looking up at her.

"No problem." She replied shakily.

"Here it comes again!" Nyozeka shouted. Kari leapt off of him and they dodged another bolt of lightning. One bolt hit with ground with a burst of black flames.

David, Kari, and Nyozeka watched as two hooded figures emerge from the flames. One was holding a long sword, immediately Nyozeka knew who it was.

"Samuel!"

"Little Nyo," the hooded figure spoke calmly. "And the mystic ones what a surprise."

"What are you up to Sam?" she demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you." The second cloaked figure looked at him.

"I would have never thought." the cloaked spoke the voice was female. "That these are the mystic ones."—she laughed her hood shifted to Kari. "How did _she_ become one? Who would have thought that _she_ of _all_ people—"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kari demanded when the woman had suddenly vanished before standing beside David, she gasped.

_How could she move so fast? _ She thought, David took a step back. The woman moved slowly around him.

"_Oooh_ I like this one," the woman continued silkily. "So manly, so handsome yet… so _naive_." She looked back to Kari.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. "Who are you!?" But the woman disappeared and was once again next to Samuel.

"Who are you?" Nyozeka exclaimed.

"This little rodent is your sister?" she asked Samuel. He nodded through his hood.

"**_Who're you calling a rodent_**!? She cackled.

"Don't laugh at her!" Kari hissed. She looked at David. He nodded. _They knew what to do._

"**_NA SADURU MYSTIC RAN_**!" they transformed before lunging for heir opponents attacked.

David shot steaks of arrows at them fighting Samuel as Kari and Nyozeka shot spells at the woman who had materialized a shield that absorbed their spells.

"Enough of this!" The woman snarled. "Try to find what you can't see." black fire appeared from her hand and grasped a black and red striped wand. "_Miasmus_!" A dark gray fog spit out of her wand. Kari and Nyozeka were quickly overcome by the fog. Kari coughed at the stifling smoke.

"Nyo…WH-where are you?" she coughed. When she heard her scream she ran to find her. "Nyozeka…_koff!_...Ny—_kyaaaa_!" She felt a pain hit her back turning to see the hooded woman behind her. Kari shot a spell lunging at her but she wasn't there.

"What did you do to her!" she demanded.

"I took care of her. I wanted to talk to you."—she ran toward her. Kari dodged her spells and her punches as best she could, but then the woman surprised her with a round house kick causing her to hit the hard concrete with a gasp of pain, filling her lungs with the unbearable smoke. She coughed harder as the woman slowly sauntered toward her.

"Not bad," she spoke, stopping at mid-step. "You fight well…but in the end you won't win."

"WH…who are you?" Kari wheezed she tried to stand she managed to get to her feet for a moment before crying with pain from her injuries.

"I'm more than you think I am," she replied darkly. "But I'll tell you this. You and your period of romance won't last. I'll make sure of that. I _won't_ let you _love_ him."

_Wh- what?_ Kari thought stunned.

"I _will_ always get what I want." She lundged for her. Kari clapped her hands and made a shield distracted the woman for a moment. She raised her wand and cried "**_Expellious!_**" The woman fumbled a little then lunged again for Kari.

ζ

David bellowed a spell shooting Samuel causing him to stagger back. His faced smearing with anger as blood dripped from it. David panted holding his side where he was also bleeding. Sam wiped the blood off his face.

"_No one has ever made me bleed._" He said quietly. "Only…Nyozeka when we fought during the _pox_." David merely glared at him. "Now she's suffered for that mistake…_Just like you_." he added darkly. David didn't know what hit him. The next thing he felt was a smearing pain and he collasped to the ground. _He couldn't move_. Samuel knelt down beside him grabbing him by his hair. "Just like last time isn't it." Sam said quietly. He glared at him. "But this time Kari isn't here to save you…By the looks of it"—he glanced at the billowing fog. David, just realizing this too look to the fog, his eyes widen.—"my apprentice has proven herself worthy by killing her and my sister." David stiffened.

_Kari…_he thought weakly. _...Nyozeka._ Samuel pointed his wand at David's throat. "Goodbye ancient one." Suddenly a blue orb struck Samuel and he flew backwards hitting the floor. He was knocked out.

"_I see I got here in time._" A familiar voice said. David weakly lifted his head to see…

"F-Frey?"

"Who did you expect?" He knelt down to pick David up. "Who was that guy?" he demanded.

"Th-the fallen he's n-no"—David gasped.—"Nyozeka, Kari they need us!"—in that moment they heard a blast from the fog, Kari and Nyozeka flew out of the fog, crashing to the side of the building.

"Kari! Nyozeka!" David and Frey ran to them. A spell shot from the fog heading for the girls, Frey leapt in front of them, then **_KABOOM_**!

"No!" David cried. The blast pushed him but he held his ground as the smoke started to clear, and he froze. Frey was knelt down clutching Kari and Nyozeka's unconscious bodies. A large aqua dome shielded them from the blast.

The woman stepped out.

"There you are," She sneered she paused for a moment. "Who are you?" Referring to Frey.

"That's none of your business." He said bluntly. "What have you done to them?"

"Aw! I love to see men angry. _You're a cutie_."

"Answer the question!" David said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything to them, they'll live. I was just teaching a lesson to Kari that she shouldn't take what doesn't belong to her."

"What are you talking about?!" In that moment flames appeared in front of her and Samuel stood beside her.

"We must go, the master needs us." He said. She nodded.

"Yes." she looked at him then to look at David and Frey. "_Another time then_." Before vanishing in a fiery blaze.

"_Awwwww_." David looked down at Kari who was groaning as she stirred.

"Kari." David said dropping beside her. Frey held onto her and Nyozeka. He took Kari in his arms and they stood up.

"_David?_" Kari whispered opening her eyes a little.

"I'm here," he said gently, she closed her eyes again. David noticed that Frey was staring at him.

"You okay?" he asked, holding Nyozeka in his arms.

"Yeah," David answered. Frey took a few steps forward.

"C'mon." David hesitated, he didn't know what to say. "If I didn't care what happened, I wouldn't have showed up would I." David stared at him for a moment finally he nodded. Frey nodded once before they flew into the night's sky.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen endure **

**Secrets and media exposure. **

"_Damn-it_…_ugh_ …" David moaned, as he poured the essence of ginger and ambrosia root on his wound, wincing. "How…can you—_take_…_this_?"

"You don't." Frey replied. "You either take the pain or you don't." He handed him a medium size gauze pad. "You want a beer or something?" He walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out two beers and handed it to David who took it and drank from it.

"I prefer _Sapporo_." David murmured looking at the bottle. Frey merely drank slowly.

"So mind telling me what happened back there?" He asked. David didn't answer. "Unless you think I cause the attack." David looked away instead he looked at the window at the darkening sky, although it was morning.

"I couldn't do it alone." He finally spoke David's voice was solemn, defeated, he cleared his throat. "We thought we could handle it but…_I couldn't_." he told Frey what happened after he left he edited what happened between Kari and him. He didn't meet his gaze, thankfully Frey dint press it, when he was finished Frey who was pacing stopped.

"Well, I'm glad I got there in time." He said calmly. "Or you would have been _killed_. But who were those people you said something about Samuel and Nyozeka I think."

"Yes. Samuel's Nyozeka's older brother."

"I thought I saw a resemblance." Frey said thoughtfully. "But who's the girl?"

David shrugged wearily making him wince. "Don't know. But it looks like Samuel has a partner now." He took another swig of the beer as Frey nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Frey." He blinked in surprise.

"What for? I was just doing what I was suppose to do."

"I know…" David put on a new shirt that Frey gave to him. "But what you did for me, for Kari and Nyozeka; I wouldn't have made it in time to save them. I don't think I _wouldn't_ have _even_ been here, _if_ _it wasn't for you_." He added in a whisper.

"Kari and Nyozeka are pretty important to you." Frey said kindly. David nodded.

"Yeah… _they are_."

"_Hmm_, maybe I should have let Samuel finish you off. That way, Kari would have someone to comfort her and we'd be together." He said dreamily.

"_Don't push it_." David said grimly. Frey laughed.

"Just kidding," Frey grinned. David couldn't help but smile. And somehow, unknowningly they had signed the silent agreement that only happened between males, meaning: _You are not my enemy, we are not exsatly friends but we can be allies during this battle_. "But me and Kari will be together."

"_Not on your life._" David and Frey turned as Kari walked in on them. David stood up. Frey rested his hands behind his head.

"A guy could dream. Right?" He said with a smile.

"Yes. Could _only_ dream," she replied with a smile, she hugged David, who was worried about her as she sat down, still feeling weak. "Where am I?"

"We're at Frey's hotel," David explained, "He wasn't far from where we were."

"I see."

"Do you remember what happened, Kari?" Frey asked. "You and Nyo were knocked out cold. What happened?" Kari told them what happened, but she left out what the woman had said about her and David.

"Sounds to me like that woman really wants to get rid of you fast," Frey replied, resting his hand under his chin. "Sounds like she wants _revenge_."—David and Kari looked at him. "Hey I'm just saying there's be a _bigger_ picture to this. That's why she wants to hurt Kari."

"She wanted to do more than just hurt her." said a familiar voice. They turned to see Nyozeka floating toward them.

"Nyozeka." They said in unison.

"Are you—Kari started to say.

"I'm fine," she interrupted as she sat down. "Now tell me what about that woman and Samuel."

"Not much," David replied. "Just that she's strong and deadly."

"And she's an apprentice to Samuel." Kari added.

"And she might _know_ David and Kari." Frey jumped in.

"That's ridicules, Frey!" Kari exclaimed. "We don't know anyone who would join Shado."

"There was Tray," David said remembering. "But…I killed _him_."

"Really. Impressive." Frey said amazed. Nyozeka was quiet for a while.

"We have to be on guard for anything, especially you two." She replied, they nodded.

"And me?" Frey asked gesturing to himself. Nyo smirked.

"And you too Frey. But I don't think I have to worry about you. You can handle what comes at you…with your _special_ _duty_." He froze, not speaking. David and Kari looked at him puzzled by what Nyozeka had said.

"What's that about, Frey?" David asked.

"Hey, why don't we watch TV." he said quickly changing the subject. He turned at the television which was showing the news as the anchorman spoke:

"_Hello everyone and a merry Christmas. We have news this morning of a strange phenomenon that took place on Christmas morning. There were strange bolts of lightning across the sky last night. Some witnesses claimed that they saw colorful lights on top of the Thompson tower. It was quite a sight to start off this holiday season_."

"_Hmpf, to them_." Frey grumbled crossing his arms.

"_We also have heard_," The news anchorman continued. "_That people are mourning the death of billionaire Robert Thompson of 'Thomp world trade finance._'" David and Kari gasped looking at one another in shock disbelievement. The anchorman continued:

"_Last night, Robert Thompson suffered a heart attack in his home in Thompson tower. His daughter was with him when he had the attack. Twenty-seven year old Anna Marie Thompson was spending Christmas with her father since her mother was away visiting family members. She said and I quote, "He started complaining of pain in his chest. It was so sudden. He was telling me something when he collapsed…_'" She couldn't continue through her tears of pain and loss.

"_Robert Thompson was a happy generous man who in the past twenty years donated over 2 billion dollars, died last night at the age of 56. He leaves behind his wife Sophia and their only daughter Anna Marie…_"

David stared at the TV solemnly when he got up abruptly.

"David." Kari said.

"I…I have to see Anna," David said slowly his eyes were wide, she got up too.

"But you're still hurt."

"I'm fine. I better go." He walked out the door. Kari watched the door close she held her heart and sighed deeply.

ζ

David reach Anna Marie's hotel there was a large crowd of news reporters at her apartment buildings. He walked by them and took the elevator when he reached her door in less than 2 minutes and softly knocked on her door. There was no reply.

"Anna…" He said softly. "Anna…it's me, David." The door opened and Anna Marie immediately wrapped her arms around him, she collapsed and he caught her lifting her into her home and laid her onto the loveseat. He just held her for a long time. David stared out the window as storm clouds gathered on the cold Christmas morning. Anna Marie looked at him.

"I knew you'll come," She said. He nodded.

"It's the least I could do." He said. "I'm sorry, you had to go threw this alone with your _father_-"

"Not that…" Anna interrupted. "For _holding_ me like you did just now…You never held me like that before." David didn't say anything. She leaned in closer to him listening to his heart beat.

"_Kiss me._"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Anna…I…" David hesitated. He wasn't sure he should do this now especially after… "You're still distraught I shouldn't…"

"Why David?" Anna Marie sudden anger surprised David. "Why is it _so_ hard for you to open to me?" David looked down.

"I-it's…it's not that easy, Anna." David said gently. "I-

"**_You what!?_**" Anna Marie shrieked, grasping his shirt. "You can't even show who you are…I opened up to you…I even let us take a break from each other for a while. You can't even look at me. You can't even kiss me—_You're seeing someone else aren't you?_" David looked down. He did not reply. "You are!"

"No, Anna I'm…I'm not it's…_complicated_." David said quietly.

"Who is it then?!" she snapped. "Who?" he did not look at her. "Is…is it Kari?"

"No, Anna please…" David said. She stood up.

"_Don't lie to me_!" she hissed. "It is Kari. You and her are always together. Even while I was away you both were always together. _A_ _perfect_ _couple_." She turned her back to him. "David please leave."

"Anna." David said quietly, standing up.

"**_Just go!_**" David looked out the window as it drizzled outside.

"_I am sorry, Anna_." David whispered before walking out the door. Anna Marie turned around.

"…I'll make sure you regret choosing _her_." She said calmly.

David walked down the hall to ward his apartment with a sick feeling in his stomach. He hadn't meant to hurt Anna. During the times apart he had found something he never thought possible. The events that happened after their last encounter he hadn't even thought of her, he was free. He didn't do what most men would have done after a break up. _But he had been with someone_. Even though, he wasn't sure she cared for him. He was just about to open the door to his apartment when he looked down:

A gift was on his door step. It was a small rectangular box with shiny green wrapping paper and a red bow on top. He picked it up and saw a card on top of it with his name. He took the gift to his room after opening the door. Carefully, he opened the box and saw that inside: a white shirt covered with red tissue paper. David took off his shirt and put on the white shirt. The fabric was light and smooth. As he buttoned up the front, he touched his heart as he smoothed out the shirt as he looked in the mirror.

_Who…who could have?_—he thought. He remembered the card and sat down to open the card:

David,

I hope you like your gift and the picture too. Have a merry Christmas.

Love 

Kari.

_Picture? _He thought. He looked at the box and saw a piece of paper in the box, he picked it up. It was a portrait of himself. He stared at the picture and it was almost like looking into a mirror. He smiled pushing his hair back. He rest his head on the bed. _Kari,_ he thought softly. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. _Stomach rumbling_.

ζ

"Wow Kari!" Nyozeka exclaimed as she opened her Christmas gift. "I love my new clothes, thank you." She hugged Kari.

"You're welcome Nyo," Kari replied. "I hope you like them. I didn't know what you would like since you don't really use human technology."

"I really like my music pod." She added picking up her pink I-pod.

"You mean you're I-pod. Later I'll help you put music onto it on my laptop. Do you have any types you want me to get you?"

"Anything soothing please."Nyozeka replied. "I don't care for the other types." Kari nodded. "I have something for you too." She snapped her fingers and a large box appeared in mid-air right in front of her. Kari took the box wanly and opened it. Her eyes widened as she stared at a white fabric. It was like a down comforter and very light, even though it was so large.

"What…is this?" Kari breathed holding the fabric. "I've never seen fabric like this before."

"Because, this fabric doesn't exist in this world." Nyozeka explained. "This came from a special animal. We use its fur to make different clothing for its protection."

"Protection? What do you— in that moment her phone rang and she answered. "Hello?"

"Kari—it was Cris—" Kari I need you to come over right now." Kari could hear a tremor in her voice.

"Cris, is everything alright?"Kari asked worriedly.

"Please…just come." Cris hung up, Kari looked down at the phone.

"I wonder what's wrong." Kari thought out loud.

"You better get going," Nyozeka said. Kari opened her mouth. " Don't worry, I'll be okay. I got Chi-Chi." Kari hugged her.

"Thank you for the gift Nyo, I love it." She smiled and left.

"What took you so long?" Cris said when Kari got there fifteen minutes later.

"I…I—what's wrong Cris?" Kari asked. She didn't want to tell her that she flew to her house. "You sounded upset what's happened?" Cris didn't answer, she just walk to her bedroom. She followed. "Cr-Cris?"

"You and David must think you have everything together." Cris murmured, angrily.

"WH-what?" Kari blinked, surprised.

"You both having nothing to hide. You probably think your relationship is perfect."

"Cris. Why are you saying this? You never talked like this before. I'm not hiding-

"How do I know that?" she snapped. "**You don't have any secrets!"** Cris started to cry as she sat on her bed sobbing hugging herself.

"Cris." Kari said gently. She moved to her and sat beside her. "Cris?" She looked away, her eyes closed as she trembled. Kari looked around the large room, when she noticed a small box on the lamp stand she picked it up reading the box: _Tru-blue pregnancy test_. Her eyes widened; she looked at Cris and was surprised to see her looking at her.

"Y-you're…" Kari whispered, Cris nodded slowly.

"_I'm_ _pregnant_." Cris started to cry even harder. Kari put an arm over her shoulder. Cris hugged her they were quiet for awhile until Kari spoke.

"I'm sorry Cris, I didn't know."

"Because I just found out," Cris said softly. "I haven't been feeling so well, and I was _late_ so I…" She was silent as she looked down.

"Did…did you tell Charlie?" Kari asked gently. She shook her head. "But…why? He should know he is the father…_isn't he?_"

"Yes! I was only with him…But now…what should I do?"

"Tell him the truth."

"I can't. I've seen how men react to stuff like this. What if he leaves me? What if he wants me to get rid of it? I don't want that!"

"And he might step up and take on his responsibility." Kari said seriously. "Charlie doesn't look like the type who would do anything like that. I don't know him the way you do, but I know him enough that he's a decent man."

"He _is _a decent man," Cris said. "I _love_ _him_—she touched her stomach.—"And I love this baby too."

"Well I'm here for you Cris. If you need me for anything, I'm with you every step of the way." Cris smiled through her tears.

"Thank you Kari." She replied. "And I'm sorry for what I said."

"Think nothing of it. You were just scared that's all."

"But I know how much you care for David. I know you have nothing to hide." Kari stiffened at the thought of her powers and she and David being mystic ones. "And I know you've been through a lot and me taking out my frustration on you isn't better, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Cris. So what happens now? Are you going to tell Charlie?"

"No…not yet." Cris said slowly.

"You should tell him Cris. You can't keep this secret from him. He needs to know."

"I know, I know. But not now not when he's going through a lot at work… Kari please…please don't tell anyone. Just keep it between us please." Cris begged. Kari looked at Cris. Her eyes were pleading. Kari didn't want to keep this from Charlie. But, for Cris's sake she had to keep quiet. She sighed and nodded. Cris hugged her.

"Hey, Dave." Charlie said. "What happened to you? Why is your face all bruised?"

"Uhh, I walked into the door of the veranda," David lied, as Charlie sat down staring at him.

"Looks like you've been in a fight."

"I wasn't." David replied. Charlie shrugged. "So what's going on in the life of Charlie Mathis like?" he asked grinning.

"Not much. I'm hoping that I will get that promotion to lieutenant, soon I'll be in the big leagues. It will be a new adventure for me." David handed him a soda.

"How about you and Cris? How's it going for you?" David asked Charlie grinned. He was silent for awhile.

"I think I'm going to ask Cris to _marry_ _me_." He replied quietly. David gagged from his soda he coughed.

"What!?" he chocked, sputtering out soda.

"I'm going to ask Cris to marry me." Charlie repeated softly. "She's the one Dave and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." David merely blinked still in shock.

"I…I don't know what to say…" David murmured as he smiled. "I hope you find happiness man. Congratulations."

"Thanks Dave…I'm…I'm a little nervous telling her. My heart's pounding just thinking about it."

"I'd like to see how you act when you tell Cris," David joked, laughing. "Did you get a ring yet?"

"I have the ring…But, it's a little over my budget. It's worth it for Cris. I'm saving up for the ring."

"You know if you need—"

"No." Charlie shook his head. "I want to do this on my own. You know I like to take care of my own business."

David nodded. "I understand." He said quietly.

"David, I want to keep this quite. So, if you see Crystal don't tell her anything. Ok? I want it to be a surprise."

"No, problem. I won't tell her." Charlie nodded.

"Did you hear what happened to Robert Thompson," Charlie asked changing the subject. "How's Anna Marie taking this?" David was silent for a long time.

"She's pretty shook up." David said quietly, he didn't tell Charlie what happened when he was there. "I hope she'll recover."

"Man, New York is getting crazier. First that massacre, then the monsters at your office, and those strange lights! Huh! What's next?"

"Don't know. But someone has to stop this," David said solemnly.

"Shoot! Even the police don't know what's going on. You know they say that someone was trying to fight those monsters with strange power balls. And at the scene, we found out that the ground suddenly moved to look like a arch or something."

David stiffened. "Do…do they know who did it?" he asked shakily.

"Nope." David sighed in relief glad that he and Kari weren't seen. "Tell me how things are going with you and Kari."

"What?" David blinked.

"I mean, what's been going on between you two?"

"Nothing…nothing's been happening between us," David said nervously.

"C'mon, Dave." Charlie said suspiciously. "I know you. It's hard not to see you two together. Are you seeing each other?—did you guys _kiss_ yet?"

David spit soda out of his mouth.

"**No**!" he croaked. "We haven't k-kissed…we're just friends!" He remembered the kiss that happened so long ago. "And I think she likes someone else." He said quietly.

"You mean, Frey?" Charlie said.

"No! Its not… **Frey**!" he replied with gritted teeth. He sighed. "I don't know who she's seeing."

"Well I bet she isn't seeing anyone. She's probably waiting for you." Charlie suggested; David shrugged. "Or you're still with Anna Marie?"

"I don't know," David sighed. "I don't think so. I guess I'm pretty dense."

"Yes. Yes you are." Charlie said smiling.

"_Gee, thanks a lot_." David said with sarcasm in his voice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen the return**

** Of Anna Marie Thompson**

_"David." Kari said. David turned around to look at her._

_"Kari." He said. She walked closer toward him hesitantly before she let him wrap his arms around her. Kari lay her head on his chest feeling safe in his arms as she listened to his heart beat she looked into David's eyes._

_"I…I've wanted to tell you this for a long time …" Kari whispered, he stared at her. "I…I love you." David looked down at her in surprise, a warm smile brightened features._

_"Kari I—David stopped. Kari felt as David pushed her away moving his hands to his chest._

_"David?" Kari said. Before he could reply his breath coming out in heavy gasps David collapsed on to his knees._

_"David!...what's happening?!"Kari dropped beside David touching his shoulders. _

_"I…" he wheezed. "I don't—AAGGHH!" David collapsed on the his back his heart racing so rapidly Kari could hear it. "My…heart!" he gripped his shirt clasping his heart. Kari held him fear and confusing flowed through her._

_"David I—!" She cried. Tears began to fall from her eyes. He stared up at her she touched his head. "Please don't die." She stared at David's chest and saw to her horror a strange black insignia on his chest._

_"Ka…ugh…Kari…" He said weakly. David closed his eyes… and he was gone._

_"D-David," Kari whispered in fear. "No…please don't..." She rested her head on his head, "What…what have I done…"_

_"You killed him." Kari looked up and saw a woman in a dark hooded cloak. _

_"How…did I—who are you!" Kari asked._

_"You let your true feelings out," the woman continued ignoring the question. "Now he's dead." She lifted her hand. a black flame appeared and a long sword landed on her hand. "Just like you'll be." She added softly. She ran towards Kari and brought the sword down on her._

**_"Nnnoooooo_**_!" She screamed._

Kari woke up dripping in a cold sweat; she trembled panting heavily from the dream. In that moment, Nyozeka came into staring at her with surprise.

"Kari?" Kari looked at her but didn't answer. Nyozeka simply stared at her. "_You had a dream?_"She whispered calmly.

"Y-yeah…" she breathed. "I…I think David's in danger."

"Why?"

"I don't know but… it will be my fault."

"Tell me what happened." Kari told her everything, leaving nothing out. Nyozeka shook her head slowly her head cocked to the side in thought. Kari who had stopped trembling. "That woman is going to be a lot of trouble for us." Nyo murmured.

"But what about David?" Kari asked. "He's going to die because of me." She shuddered.

"That's not likely, Kari." Nyozeka reassured her. "David wouldn't die from you or anyone else who is a mystic one."

"How do you know this?" Kari demanded. "Anything could happen. How you can be sure?"

"_I don't_." Nyo said solemnly. "But mystic ones can't die from mystic ones..." she trailed off before saying soberly. "Now get ready, you're late for work." Kari nodded slowly before getting up to get ready for work.

ζ

"**_What the hell are you doing here?!_**" David demanded. David had only just stepped out of the elevator to work only to be halted in his tracks by Frey who was standing in front of him grinning. People looked up to see what was going on. David blanched, quickly he grabbed Frey by the nape of his neck collar and half dragged him into his office, Frey complained but David ignored him until they were in his office and the door was closed from the looky loos'.

"Nice office." Frey said casually.

"What are you doing here Frey?" David half yelled.

"Relax Dave. I just came to check up on you and Kari. You both work here, right? So I came to keep an eye on Kari."

"Kari doesn't need to be kept an eye on Frey!" He said threw gritted teeth.

"Ha! Like you know." David opened his mouth to answer. Just then the door opened and a woman walked inside.

"David the meeting has started." She said.

"Thank you," He said. She nodded and turned before glancing at Frey. He winked at her, she blushed then smiled and left.

"Think I'll stay for awhile," Frey said slowly looking out the office; staring at the women in the office.

"That's not going to happen," David replied. But Frey waved his hand airly and walked out of the room holding behind his back…

_A cake_.

"Morning Kari." Cris said happily.

"Morning Cris," Kari murmured, as she sat on the chair.

"You okay Kari? You don't look so great."

"I'm okay," Kari said tiredly. "But how are you holding up? Haven't seen you at work lately."

"You know how it goes," Cris replied. "With being pregnant. Going through the morning sickness, nausea—she counted with her fingers.—"headaches, and whoa…" She started to wobble a little to the side. Kari got up and caught her.

"Are you alright?" Kari asked worriedly. Cris smiled.

"Just the dizzy spells." Cris assured her. "I'm okay. I just have to get used to it."

"Maybe you should go home and rest I can take care of everything."

"No. Don't worry, I wanted to come in anyway –I can't be cooped up at home all day. Beside your future niece or nephew wanted to see you." Kari laughed.

"Is that so?…So, have you told Charlie yet?"

"No," Cris replied sadly. "Not yet, but I will tell him when the time is right." Kari sighed. "Kari, is that Frey over there?"

"Frey?" Kari said turning around and saw it was true. Frey was standing next to a bunch of women who watched him with awe as he handed out slices of cake. "_Oh no._" Kari replied wearily. _What's he doing here?_ She thought. Cris took a step forward. "Cris where are you going?"

"To get a piece of cake." She replied. Kari gave her a surprise stare she said. "What? I have cravings." She said matter of factly and walked over to the crowd. Kari sighed and went back to work.

ζ

For the rest of the afternoon Frey kept all the women busy, if by busy you mean following him around for his charm and beauty as he talked and flirted with them. David tried to ignore the mornings events, but couldn't. He tried to call security but Frey must have put a spell on the phones for every time he called or picked up the phone to call for them the phone will back fire by giving him an electric shock. So, he just left Frey alone.

_At this rate._ David thought irritably. _No work will get done._ As he made copies inside the copy room, he sighed closing his eyes. In that moment Kari entered the room. She froze seeing David. He opened his eyes.

"Kari…"He breathed. "How are you?"

"I'm…I'm okay." Kari stammered. She was nervous seeing him since her dream. She walked to a copy machine, punched in the number of copies and waited for the machine to work. They were both silent for a long time.

"I…I really like my Christmas gift." David said slowly. She looked at him.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah and I…I really like the self-portrait also…I never knew you could draw self-portraits."

"It's just one of my many talents." Kari said. They both smiled easing the nervousness between them.

"I...I have something to give to you too." David said as he went into his pocket, pulling out a small package. "Please except my gift…I hope you like it." Kari took the gift and slowly began to open it. Her eyes widened, as she looked down at stunning glass bird and sparkled in the light. She gazed at the bird then at David.

"Oh, David it's… _beautiful_." She breathed.

"It's a phoenix." David said looking a little nervous. "Do you li—Kari embraced him. David was caught off guard by her embrace, before wrapping his arms around her.

"I love it. Thank you." Kari whispered. _I wish he knew how much I love him,_ she thought. _If only I could-_

"_Anna_," Kari turned to see Anna Marie standing by the door of the copy room. Anna Marie looked different from the last time he had seen her. She had a grim look to her expression and her hair which was red had become black, with red streaks and her long nails painted black and every thing had change including her green eyes which were flat with a strange dark fire behind them.

"Anna." Kari said she let go of David, she tried to smile. "Uhh…welcome back."

"I'm glad to be back." Anna replied staring at her impassively. "How are you? It's good to see you again Kari."—she looked down at the phoenix. "Nice bird."

"Uh, thank you." Kari was about to say that David gave it to her but stopped herself in time.

"I'm glad I caught you're both I wanted to see." Anna Marie said. "I want to invite you two for the night at my penthouse so we can get together like old times." David and Kari looked at one another.

"Well, uh Anna-" Kari said nervously.

"Hey! There you are!" Frey had entered the copy room with a smile. Anna Marie turned around.

"Oh, hello." she smiled. "We never met I'm Anna."

"Hi. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Frey." Frey said. He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Frey, and may I add you are such a _cutie._" Frey smiled.

"Thanks."

"Are you friends with David and Kari?"

"Well."— David spoke up then but Frey interrupted.

"Of course we are."—walking to them putting an arm around them, Kari blushed. "We go _waaayyy back_." He drawled.

"I'm glad to hear that," Anna Marie said brightly. "Would you like to join us at my penthouse for the night." David cleared his throat.

"Well, Anna." He said pulling form Frey. "We haven't made our mind-

"_We'll be there._" Frey jumped in. David stared at him with shock. But, he merely grinned.

"Okay then, tomorrow evening alright." Anna Marie replied. Frey winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Tomorrow evening." He said. Anna smiled she glanced at David and Kari and left the room. David and Kari looked shocked at what had just happened. "_Well that went well._" He said causally.

"**_Frey_**!" David and Kari exclaimed.

"What have you done?" David exclaimed. He was so upset his hair was standing up in all ends.

Frey cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Relax will you." He said non-chalantly. He walked out of the room, David and Kari stood with bewilderment at what Frey had gotten them into.

"N-now what?" he said with a groan.

"I guess we're going," Kari sighed. "Whether we like it or not." They sighed heavily and went back to work.

The rest of the afternoon went by slow and uneasy for David and Kari. Frey had left for the evening but it couldn't be helped with the return of everyone _beloved Anna Marie_ back to take her throne. People welcomed her with open arms asking how she was and gave their condolences for her father's death. Since Anna was back, David was back to his original position once more and she took her position as she started taking care of her father's affairs.

"David may I have a word with you in my office?" Anna Marie asked him. David blinked.

"Uh, sure." He said slowly, getting up from his desk he followed her to her office, he was surprised she wanted to talk to him after their last encounter. Closing the door behind her, Anna turned to stare at him, she smiled David smiled hesitantly.

"David… you and I have been through a rough patch haven't we," Anna Marie said.

"Y-yes." He said carefully. "I know it's been especially hard for you with-

"I know things have changed for us," Anna broke in as if he had not spoke. "But I want to work things out between us. I am willing to forgive you for what happened while I was gone so I, you…" she paused then added. "**_Us_** to be open to each other." David heard the calm business like tone in her voice, it felt as if she was addressing a businessman or lawyer, how could he replied to that?

"Anna I…it's not that easy …" David finally replied quietly. "There are things that I can't forget that has happened between us… I do want to work things out between us, but." David hesitated before clearing his throat. "…I want us to be friends. There's someone else that I—"

"David, I understand." Anna replied. David merely stared at her this was different from the way she acted before. "There's someone else. I just hope she's happy with you and that _she loves_ _you_." David let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he bowed respectively before turning for the door and left the room.

Anna Marie picked up a tiny glass vase from her table. "_Someone else in your life, David,_" she whispered she picked up a small glass vase. "That is a problem, but don't worry… it will be taken care of." The vase in her hand shook before breaking to pieces. She had not broken it on her own. She smiled grimly.

ζ

The next evening was Friday as Kari drove in uptown until parking a block from Anna Marie's home she walked into the decorative lobby and entered the gold painted elevator. She had a sick feeling in her stomach that something was wrong.

_Okay._ She thought trying ease her nerves. _It's just a friendly visit with Anna Marie. David and Frey will be there and there hasn't been a Shado attack for awhile. So, I have nothing to worry about._ But her heart was still beating fast and her hands felt clammy. She sighed as the door opened and she stepped out.

"_Owwch_!" Kari blinked as she saw that David and Frey were fighting one another. David chased down Frey who ran his expression pleading as he ran around the hall.

"_This is your fault!_" David yelled he lunged for him. Frey leapt out of the way and ended up crashing into a table, causing a small vase to fall and crash to the floor shattering into pieces.

"Now look at what you've done!" Frey said. They glared at one other. Then they noticed Kari, watching them tiredly.

"Kari." David said.

"here I thought I was worried about Anna Marie," Kari murmured. "But I have _two_ more things to worry about. Whether you two are going to kill each other or not." David got up embarrassed. "Can't I leave you two for one minute without you clashing against each other?"

"_He started it!_" David and Frey exclaimed pointing at one another.

"We shouldn't be here in the first place." David grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Frey countered. "She's _your _girlfriend." Kari looked down. David did not reply. A part of him felt as if he was still bound to her. "And besides, we have to be courteous. She invited us."

"But she's not even here. All we have is this note." David fumbled with a piece of paper in his pocket. Kari looked up she took the letter from David and read.

Dear David, Kari, and Frey.

Sorry for the inconvenience, but I had an emergency to take care of so I won't be here…

"That's all it said."David said.

"_So what do we do?_" a voice said. They turned around to meet a floating bunny.

"Nyozeka!" David and Frey said.

"What are you doing here?" Frey said.

"I wanted to see what's what," Nyozeka said with a shrug. "So now what?"

"You can't be here." David said.

"Well, I'm not going back home, it's raining."

"Well, we can't get in so we might as well go."

"_Or we can use the spare key_," Kari replied. David and Frey looked at her awkwardly. "Uhm… that's what the back of the note say." She said quietly. She lifted the letter up to the other side of the letter.

But feel free to come inside my humble home. Take as much food and as much comfort as you wish. I left the spare key under the door-mat. I will be joining you soon.

Frey walked over to the mat and lifted it up to see a golden key. He took the key, pushed it inside and turned until he heard a _click_ and opened the door.

"Well…that was easy." Frey said simply. David sighed looking down at the vase.

"I better clean this up." He mumbled.

"I got it." Frey pointed two fingers at the vase and instantly the vase started to rebuild itself and flew back onto the table. He blew his fingers as if smoke was on it and grinned.

"Wow." Kari said amazed.

"Time magic." He said simply. And they walked into the house.

"Nice place. I can see you got a great catch Dave. You sure know how to pick your women." David sighed.

"David what's that?" Kari asked pointing at a long rod covered in cloth that was behind his back.

"Oh—David took it off—this my archery bow. For some reason Anna wanted me to bring it." He also took off a long holder that had long skinny arrows inside. "Training arrows." he explained. Kari nodded.

"_Hymmph!_" Nyozeka landed on top of Kari's head holding a letter in her mouth. David took it and read.

You three will be sleeping in the rooms upstairs. Take all that you need.

Anna Marie.

Kari lifted up Nyozeka from her head and held her.

"Well guess we have to wait." David mused. She nodded and walked up the stairs.

After they had found their rooms Kari and Nyozeka came downstairs David was already down stairs as well.

"Did Anna come yet?" Kari asked.

"Nope." David sighed crossing his arms. "Now that I think of it, Anna wasn't even at work today. She sure has changed in the last few weeks."

"She's still grieving Dave," Kari replied gently. "She needs as much company from all of us. You, me and, Frey."

"Frey's not here." Nyozeka said crossing her arms. They turned to look at her.

"**_What!?_**"They said in unison.

Frey stood in front of Anna Marie's room with a solemn look. He reached out to the handle.

_I sense something dark from this room._ He thought grimily. _I wonder if its_—**"****_yow!" _**Frey hit the floor with a _thud. _An arrow stuck from the top of his head. David, Kari and Nyozeka were behind him. David's bow was out.

"How long do I have to leave you without you starting trouble?" David said grimly.

"What are you doing in Anna's room?" Kari asked.

"Nothing important." Frey exclaimed as he pulled the arrow from his head. "_Ouch_!" he rubbed his head. Thankfully the arrows didn't break the skin.

"I know your lecher habits. You turn your back for one moment and you go snooping in her underwear drawer," David said in a low voice. Expecting the grim scenario of Frey laughing as he played with Anna Marie's lingerie collection.

"_David_," Kari said in a low voice.

"_Uhh…I'm just saying_," David said quickly, awkwardly.

"What kind of person do you take me for." Frey said. "I don't care for clothes. I'm only interested in the _stuffing_!"

_That's even worse._ Kari thought bleakly.

"_Well you're not getting that either_!" David exclaimed angrily.

"_Killjoy_!" Kari and Nyozeka rolled their eyes.

"Men!" Nyozeka said before walking towards the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" David and Frey exclaimed and they followed.

ζ

"Hey are you guys hungry?!" Frey called after ten minutes later.

"Sure." David, Kari, and Nyozeka said they all sitting in the living room, waiting for the return of Anna, David had called her on her cell but the phone always went to voicemail.

"let me see if I can whip up something in the kitchen." Frey said as he got up and left, Nyozeka hovering in the air for a moment.

"I'll be right back," she said slowly. "There's something I want to do in oasis." she vanished David slumped on the sofa and sighed he closed his eyes for a moment it. When he opened his eyes he felt groggy, he glanced at his watched and saw he was a sleep for about an hour, he yawned wondering if he missed anything, it was then he saw that Kari was also sleeping on the sofa. He smiled softly.

_ She looks so peaceful._ He thought.

"_No_," he heard Kari speak. "_P-please don't die_…" David looked at her worriedly.

"Kari?" he said.

"WH-what have you done! Please I-I can't lose him—"She trembled.

"Kari," he moved toward. He knelt down beside her he asked. "Kari?" Kari's face was contorted in fear, as she shook twisting and turning on the sofa. He took her face in her hands.

"Kari, wake up!" David said. Kari panted breathing heavily but her eyes wouldn't open.

"Please _nugh_…n-not him-**_noo_**!"

"**Kari**!" her eyes flew open and she looked back at David with fear as she shook.

"David…wh-what happened?" She gasped.

"Are you alright? You were sleeping and I…you were talking in your sleep."Kari sat up. Sweat beaded down her face.

"I-I'm okay," She said. But she wasn't she had another dream again about David and the mysterious woman. It was so vivid and intense that she shook. "I'm okay Dave…I-it was just a dream." She tried to smile to reassure David, but seeing the worry on his face made her look away quickly.

"Kari I-

"Hey you two dinners ready," Frey had just stepped into the living room. He eyed them, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Uh, uh yeah," Kari said. She got up from the sofa. David got up too, as Frey walked to the kitchen.

"Kari, are you sure you're alright?" David asked with concern. She nodded wearily not looking at him.

"Yes." She said softly and walked to the kitchen. He sighed and followed.

Kari, David, and Nyo marveled at the meal Frey prepared. The table over flowed with different assortments of food, breads and salad.

"Wow, Frey did you do all this yourself?" Kari asked as they sat down. "Is this Holland food?"

"Nope, it's French. Let's eat." Frey said and they did, going for seconds.

"Try this with the food," Frey said holding out a small jar with a grin.

"What is it?" Nyozeka said eating a ham quiche.

"It's my homemade orange marmalade." Frey said brightly they looked at him dubiously as he started pouring the marmalade over his quiche, shrimp scampi and his _salad. _He took a bite of a jam coated lettuce. Without warning he started gorging on the food with such force that David and Kari looked at him incredulously.

"How can you eat that with orange marmalade?" Nyozeka said disgusted. Frey looked up his face covered in marmalade and pieces of salad. Kari laughed as did David, Frey and Nyozeka. After dinner they all sat down and watched TV, David wrapped an arm around his stomach and stared at the window absently at the graying clouds that loomed over head.

"Well the dishes are cleared." Frey said sitting on the sofa beside Kari.

"You really out did yourself Frey. Dinner was wonderful." She said. Nyozeka nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," David said. "Not bad Frey."

"Nice of you to say, Dave," Frey said a little surprised at the compliment.

"Yeah but don't get used to it…I still think you're a lecher." They both chuckled. A bolt of lightning streaked outside and they jumped startled. Nyozeka walked to the window and watched as the rain started coming down on the city.

"It's a down pour out there." Nyozeka said.

"This is the best weather to sleep in." David remarked. Kari moved to the window to see the rain David watched standing beside her. A bolt of lightning and a crash of thunder flew across the sky, a little frightened of the thunder, Kari moved a little close to him and he blushed.

"Frey?" Nyozeka said. "Frey where are you?" David and Kari looked to see that Frey was gone.

"Frey?" David said. A bolt of lighting crashed and Frey jumped out from behind the couch crawled under the table and put his hands on his head, trembling. Kari walked to him and knelt down beside him.

"Its okay Frey, don't be scared." Kari said.

"_Me?_" he said in a small high pitched voice. "_I'm not scared_—another flash of lighting and thunder came in that moment and he shuddered. "_Okay…maybe just a little_."

"Don't worry. I'll stay with you until it's over." Kari said softly and she did watching as lightening flashed across the sky and thunder boomed as it loomed closer and closer until there was only the gentle patter of rain was left. Frey crawled out from under the table and took Kari's hand in his.

"You are most kind," he said warmly. "For protecting me, my beloved Kari." Kari blushed.

"_Ahem_," David coughed, tapping his foot on the floor irritably. Kari let go of Frey's hand with a smile.

"_What a way to ruin the moment._" Frey grumbled. Another bolt of lightning crashed. He yelped and went under the table and they laughed. Kari looked up at the clock it showed 10:15 p.m. Kari got up from the floor.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs." Kari said and left with Nyozeka behind her.

"I'll come with you." Frey said.

"_Not on your life!_" David said through clenched teeth. Frey smiled.

"**_Just a peek._**"

David shot an arrow.

"_Glad Anna told me to bring this,_" David murmured.

"Speaking of Anna Marie," Frey said. "w-where…_is_…she—**_ow_**!" he pulled out the arrow and rubbed his head.

"She should have been here by now." David said thoughtfully. "I hope nothing happened to her."—He took out his cell phone and called her number but there was a busy signal.—"Must be from all the rain, I can't reach her."

"Something must be up." David was silent for a moment.

"I think I'll do some work." He said slowly, and went upstairs.

ζ

"Another dream." Nyozeka said.

"Yes and David heard me talking in my sleep." Kari said, she looked down at the water, thinking. "You know Nyo you didn't have to come in the tub with me." She said dryly. Nyozeka shrugged.

"We do this all the time home." Nyo said just as dryly. "Anyways, whatever this dream was it was a vision and that means David _is_ in danger and that woman has something to do with it…Or you' re just not brave enough to tell David how you really feel about him." her eyes narrowed.

"I…I don't have the courage to tell him."—Kari sighed deeply.—"Besides, he still has Anna Marie…and still cares about her to be with her."

"I don't think so." Nyozeka interjected a towel hovered over to her, she wrapped herself around it whilst she got out of the tub. "You guys are meant for each other. You have feelings for him."

"Yes, but…" Kari looked at her wet hands. "But… _does_ _David feel the same for me?_" Kari said quietly. "I love him. But, does he love me back?"

"Well you don't know unless you tell him your true feelings—if it doesn't work there's always Frey." Nyo giggled.

"Not likely." Kari said bleakly stepping out of the tub. Just as the door swung wide open.

"Hey, Kari!" Frey beamed.

_Self control…_ David thought picking up a small of fashioned bamboo paint brush. _Neat brush strokes…_ He dipped the brush in a pad of ink and moved it to the paper. _…Equals a clear mind._

"**_AAAAALLLLLEEEEEE_**!" David jumped breaking his paint brush simultaneously . Immediately he got up from the bed and ran toward the scream.

"Kari!" He yelled running to her room. "What's-

"**_Kyaaaaa!_**" Kari screamed.

"**Ahhhhhhh!**" David screamed. Kari lay on the floor, naked except for a small towel. Next to her, sprawled on the floor was a half conscious Frey.

"**_Kyaaaaa! Get out! Out_****!**" She screamed. An invisible force thrust David and Frey out of the room, crashing them to the wall they hung there for almost half a second before sliding down to the floor with a _thud_! David stood shocked as the door slammed shut.

"_Awesome_." Frey breathed. Upside down, his eyes were wide, David turned to Frey angrily.

ζ

"_Mmnff, mmmmnff_!" Frey muffled in the dark. A handkerchief was gagged in his mouth. "_Mmnff_, _mmnff_!" David, Kari, and Nyozeka stood outside of the closet where David tied and locked Frey up inside. They could hear the frantic angry _bangs_ of Frey kicking inside.

"_Idiot_." Nyozeka grumbled.

"Now, you can get a good night's sleep without _him _disturbing you." David said, Kari looked at him as her face reddened as well as David.

"Did…did you…see…_anything_?" She asked uneasily.

"Uh … uh…no…" David sputtered nervously. "Uh…maybe just…_a little_…but not… Uh—well night." David turned quickly and headed for his room.

"_He may be an ancient one but he's as_ d_ense as he is transparent._" Nyozeka said. Kari stood awkwardly by the closet before heading to bed.

But she couldn't sleep. Kari tossed and turned in bed. _Rrrghh! I can't sleep_, she thought sitting up in bed. _ Did he see?... Did he see anything? _She looked at the clock seeing it read: 1:40 pm. She looked at the sleeping bunny that was Nyozeka. Slowly she got up from bed and wrapped her robe around her. "_I can't sleep_," She murmured to herself tiredly. "_Maybe some hot cocoa will help_." she walked down the hall, and shivered. _Why is it so cold?_ She wondered. Kari walked past David's room, the door was open a small amount and she peeked to see him fast asleep. Kari quietly walked inside the room there were medium size sheets of paper, paintbrushes and books on the floor. Kari bent down and picked one up: _The New York City State medical license exam._

Kari looked down at him then at the book. _He must be studying for the test._ She thought. She started picking up the papers that had strange symbols in Japanese. She looked at David and smiled softly. _He looks so peaceful._ She shivered looking to see if the windows were open. _They weren't_. She turned around and continued picking up more papers, Kari felt a hand grab her shoulder. Startled, she turned around and the next thing she knew she was pinned to the floor by David.

_David?_ She thought letting out an internal gasp. David was fast asleep. _I-I can't move_. 

"_Father_…" Kari looked up at him. "…F-father…"

_He's…he's dreaming too._ Kari thought. _He's-_

"No…"David spoke his voice half desperate his breathing becoming heavy. "I won't _nugh, nugh_…stop—I won't…_kill,_" the last word was a sound of anger in his voice. Kari stared at him.

_David._ She thought. He opened his eyes slowly and stared down at her.

"Kari!"

"Uh," Kari said. "...Hi." David pushed himself off of her hastily, bowing his head close to the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry Kari." He gasped an apology. "I…I didn't mean to…"

"I-its okay." She said sitting up, her cheeks felt hot and she wished she didn't feel so embarrassed. "It was my fault."

"I was sleeping and I…" he looked up from his bow. "What are you doing here?" David asked.

"I saw you sleeping, so I came to help pick up the mess in here." she paused. "Bad dreams?"

David rubbed the back of his head. "_Yeah_." He sighed. "Did I do anything… I mean…I hope I didn't _hurt_ you?"

"No," Kari replied picking up the paper. "You paint?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No. It's calligraphy. It helps clear my mind."

"It must be very cloudy, then." Kari teased a little.

"Look so," David said smiling a little. He was quiet for a few minutes. "Kari?"

"Hm?" she said turning to him. He looked away.

"_You heard me didn't you?_ …" his voice was little guarded. "…I'm not sure what you heard but…"

"I understand Dave. Daddy problems?"—he nodded once—"Oh…what happened to—"

"Dead." David said in a low voice. He picked up more papers. Kari did not ask any further questions but remained silent, picking up the papers and books.

"_I can't believe this_." Frey grumbled low. He and Nyozeka watched them by the door. "That should be me with Kari not him." he rest his hands behind his head and braced on the wall.

"_Oh, be quiet_," Nyozeka chided easily. "Both of them have gone threw a lot…unlike you with your _mission_." Frey watched her from the corner his eye.

"How do you know about—"Frey started to say but stopped for suddenly he felt his mystic sense activate. Everything in the house started to shake and tremble under them David held Kari as the room shook.

"WH-what's happening!?" Kari said.

Frey and Nyozeka ran to the room.

"It's _marra_." Frey said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen Mara masters,  
White lighters, and  
Secrets revealed**

"Frey, what the hell is going on!?" David demanded.

"There's no time to explain," Frey yelled over the commotion as the room shook. "We have to get out of here!" David and Kari got up unsteadily.

"Wha… what's Mara?" Kari asked trying to stay on her feet.

"How did you get out of the closet!?" David exclaimed.

"Now's not the time! W-we have to go!" Nyozeka said. Quickly they ran out of the room, down the stairs, and toward the door. Frey went for the handle. Suddenly, sparks flew from the knob. He screamed pulling away and stepped back.

"Frey!" David, Kari and Nyozeka cried.

"I…I'm alright." he grimaced at the pain, but was surprised to see that it wasn't burned.

"We can't get out, Shado…must be—a large roar shook the house and they backed away.

When a large shadow appeared at the door, they ran for the house but it caught David and Frey.

"David! Frey!" Kari cried. They struggled trying to pull from the shadow.

"Kari, ngh—Kari use my bow!" David yelled. The creature reached to get Kari but she leapt out the way.

"I-I don't know how!"

"_Try_!"Frey exclaimed. Kari ran to the bow ducking from the creature's shadowy hand. Quickly she set the bow and let go of the arrow, but she missed.

She tried again.

"**_Not me!_**" Frey said ducking from the arrow.

"Sorry!" Kari held the arrow and closed her eyes. "Please let it hit the monster," she mumbled.

_And let go._

_It did_. The arrow hit the creature in its center. It roared in pain dropping David and Frey to the ground. Quickly, they crawled away from the creature as it vanished in a stream of black vapor. Kari sagged to the floor gasping in relief.

"N-nice one Kari." Nyozeka said.

"Th-thanks that was close…Are you two alright?" they nodded.

"How did that…that shadow thing get here?" David gasped.

"I told you its Mara." Frey said.

"What is Mara?" Kari insisted.

"Mara is the source of dark magic," Nyozeka explained. "It's the secondary source to Shado but still bad. Mostly, The Fallen uses this source of dark power."

"We gotta get out of here." David said.

"We can't," Frey said. "Were trapped here. One of the Fallen must be up to this."  
"But who?"

The phone rang. They all stared at the phone for a long time as it rang. David got up from the floor and walked to the phone. He looked back at Kari, Frey, and Nyozeka then to the phone with a gulped and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello David_." David froze.

"A-Anna." He said. Kari got up and walked closer to him. "WH-where are you?"

"The darkness will consume you."—David blood went icy—"Just like it did before."

"What are you talking about Anna?" he demanded. Kari stood next to him so she could hear.

Frey and Nyozeka looked at one another. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the shadows watching what happens." Anna Marie said silkily. "Put Kari on the phone."

David looked at Kari. She took the phone from him.

"Anna?" she said.

"You'll never have David." Anna Marie said darkly, Kari's heart jolted. "You won't have him.

You'll only have him over your dead body. Which may be sooner than you think."

"Anna…why are you saying this?" Kari said, her heart pounding in her chest. "Please let's just… talk about this I—"

"I'm done with talking. It's time for you and your friends to die…_mystic one!_" Suddenly the house began to shake once more with the sounds of laughter. Kari dropped the phone as the ground under her seemed to move like waves she lost her balance.

"Kari!" David cried trying to catch her. She staggered, when she was caught by the arms, she looked up to see Frey who had caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked solemnly. She nodded. David looked at them wide eyed. He let go of her and turned. "C'mon. We have to go upstairs."

"WH-why?" David demanded.

"Because that's where we will find Anna." He said firmly. He started to run down the shaky hall and they followed running up the stairs until he stopped in front of Anna Marie's door. David and Kari sensed a dark presence within the room.

"What is this energy?" Kari asked.

"The Marra." Frey said lifting his right hand. "_Prestige_!" tiny lights glowed around his white hand and he grasped a long wand. Blue markings cared around its midnight blue hilt as a blue stone stood in its middle to look like an eye.

Frey walked to the front of the door pointing his wand at the door.

"Harparous!" He shouted. A bright yellow spell spit from the wand and hit the door but the door created a shield. The spell ricochet from the door and hit Frey with such force that he crashed to the wall.

"Frey!" David, Kari, and Nyozeka cried running to him. Frey was in a daze.

"I'm okay." he said dizzily. He shook his head, "Ow! Try to get in there!" Kari ran to the door and managed to opened it. A swirl of colors whirled in front of Kari's eyes. She looked down to see to her horror a dark abyss that whooshed around her. She screamed, when suddenly a great force pushed her out of the room.

"_Kiyaaaaa!_" she screamed closing her eyes and crashed into the wall. But something broke her fall. Weakly she opened her eyes and turned her head to see that David was behind her. He broke her fall in order to protect her, but ended up taking on a _direct hit_ himself. David let out a half grunt, half gasp and collapsed on the ground with a groan holding _himself_.

"David!" Kari cried. "WH-what's wrong!?"

"He took a direct hit." Frey said grimacing at the thought. "In the family jewels," she blinked with realization.

"Oh David, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Do you need ice?"

"_No, I'm fine_," he replied in an unusual high pitched voice. "I'm okay." He breathed heavily, coughing as he let go of it, Frey got up.

"We have to stop this. All three of us." Kari helped David get unsteadily to his feet.

"You ready?" David and Kari nodded.

"_Halo_!" Kari said grasping her wand.

"_Excalibur_!" David said his voice returning to normal.

"The Harper spell should work with the 3 of us. On 3. 1… 2… _3_!"

"**_Harparous_**!" three jets of yellow sparks flew from there wands, hitting the door which flew open with a bang. In that moment Nyozeka jumped in and flew into the door and vanished.

"Nyozeka!" David and Kari cried.

"We have to go in there!" Frey yelled through the rushing wind.

"What!?" David exclaimed.

"Yes, it leads us to the dark portal."

"Are you sure?"Kari yelled, Frey nodded. Kari looked at the portal. She took a deep breath and jumped in.

"Kari!" David shouted, as he grabbed his bow. They all jumped in.

ζ

Kari screamed as she fell faster and faster down the colorful abyss, it felt like hours instead of seconds as she fell. Thinking there was no end she felt herself land on something soft. She opened her eyes and found herself in the exact living room of Anna Marie's house.

"Kari!" Nyozeka hovered toward her.

"Nyo are you alright? Where are we?" Kari got up from the sofa.

"We're in another realm. I'm alright—She looked behind her. "Where's David and Frey?"

"They were right behind me— just in that moment Frey landed on the sofa.

"Kari!" Frey said. "You're—ugghhh!" David landed on top of him.

"Kari!" David said. "Nyo you're—

"**Get ****_off_**** of ****_me_****!**" Frey snarled. David quickly got up from his back. Frey stood up with a groan holding his back. "Jeez, Dave how much do you weigh?" he panted. "…A-almost broke my back-_aackowch_!" He snapped his back in place with a **_crack_** breathing heavily.

"Uhm…My bad Frey. You girls okay?"  
"We're okay." Kari reassured him. She looked down at herself and at David and Frey. "Hey, we transformed." David looked at himself too seeing that it was true: both sashes were wrapped around her even Frey's whose center cavity was a deep blue.

"How come?" David questioned.

"Sometimes we transform when we enter another realm," Nyozeka explained. "It happens when we're in an emergency but when you become more powerful it can happen spontaneously instead of saying the incantation."

Before David could ask, Frey changed the subject quickly. "C'mon we have to find that gate so we can close the portal and get out of here." He started walking to the door but when he opened the door, he froze.

"Frey?" Kari called.

He didn't answer.

"Frey?" Nyozeka said. _No answer_. David and Kari looked at one another and walked towards him.

Frey jaws dropped and he was trembling they looked straight ahead and their jaws dropped.

Beyond the penthouse was a dismantled world. Dark masses of land were broken off of buildings, all the streets all suspended on a small chunk of land with a long sliver of rock that went down to a swirling abyss. David and Kari looked with stunned horror as a piece of land floated past them and fell down to the never ending abyss. Slowly, oh so slowly they all forced themselves to back away from the door and closed it. Sliding back on the door they sat onto the floor too shocked to speak to one another. Frey started sputtering in a flabbergasted language while David shook uncontrollably.

"_I-if we fell…_" David murmured shakily. "…_We'll turn into human jam_…"

"Ugh, not even I would eat that." Frey exclaimed.

"**Enough with the jam!**" Nyozeka exclaimed her ears twitching nervously. Kari's eyes were closed as she breathed in deeply, she opened her eyes.

"Fr-Frey..." she whispered shakily in horror.

"I'm ready to get out of here now." Frey said.

"I'm with you." David agreed sweat pouring down his face.

"_Frey_." Kari said.

"We can't you have to close the portal!" Nyozeka exclaimed.

"Well, good luck with that." Frey countered. "'Cause I'm—

"**_Frey!_**"

"What?" Kari pointed.

"Your foot!" Frey looked confused by this he looked down. A strange dark green tentacle was wrapped around his leg. David and Kari crept away slowly as the tentacle moved up his ankle its tiny suckers slid around his pants leg leaving a strange sizzling sound emerged from it producing a thing trail of smoke as it ate away the fabric.

"F-Frey?" David said. He looked up back at him, Kari and Nyozeka. His blue eyes were wide with fear and terror. "Don't move…" as he said this he slowly took out his bow and arrow. His eyes glared as if saying: _does it look like I'm moving!?_

__"Th-that won't work." Nyo hissed low and fearful.

"_Why?_" Frey hissed back terrified. He dared not speak aloud.

"Non magic items won't work hear."

"B-but…" Kari started to say. "I used it before on that creature." Before Nyo couldn't give a reply for the tentacle stopped under Frey's knee the smoke trailing much more urgent. He hissed at the sharp sting of pain as if he was burned by acid then…a loud _roar_ echoed behind the door it was distant but very apparent within that moment the tentacle gripped his leg hard.

"Holy shi—"was all Frey got out when the tentacle pulled him out of the door split with a crash as another tentacle grabbed his leg Frey screamed as he started unwillingly toward the swirling abyss.

"Frey!" Kari screamed, David grabbed his hand to pull him back in but he too was carried down.

"David! Frey!" Kari watched as they fell down the abyss.

"Kari! Help!" Nyozeka cried. She turned.

"Nyozeka!" she cried. She called her wand and ran to help.

ζ

Frey screamed over rushing window as he and David fell further and further down the abyss. Pieces of rock sped past him hitting and cutting David on his hands and arms but he held on.

"Hold on!" David shouted.

"To what!?" Frey exclaimed. They looked down to see a large boulder below them heading right for them and they screamed. David twisted his body to the right and dodged the boulder by mere inches.

"Aurora ball!" David blasted the tentacle off Frey's foot. He grabbed him by the collar and tried to fly but was difficulty, for the atmosphere was too great. They were pulled even farther down and landed on a large rock.

"Why can't we fly!?" David demanded.

"The gravity here is too much!" Frey said."We have to get higher up!"

"How?!"

"I don't know. But right now we have to seal the gate—prestige!" Frey took his wand and got up. "C'mon you too!"

"I don't know how—I've never done it before." With in that moment a long deep screeching sound erupted from below them causing them to cover their ears as more tentacles shot out from the abyss.

"Jump!" Frey cried and they leapt to a higher rock dodging more tentacles.

"Expelus!" they shouted as they hit them but, more kept coming. They jumped higher and higher until they were out of breath.

"I-I can't…jump… a-anymore." Frey panted resting on a small rock clutching his heart.  
"Aaaaaaalllleeeeee!" David and Frey looked up.

"The girls!" David gasped. "Kari! Nyozeka!"

"David you have to close that portal!"—another tentacle came for them and they jumped.

"Now!"

"But—" David said.

"Just believe you can to it guide your magic!" David grasped his wand and closed his eyes he could feel himself fall towards the abyss.

I don't know if I can do this. He thought. But I have to believe… I have to save my friends and protect the woman I love…so please…guide me. Suddenly the wand began to glow and pulsate.

_I-its working._ Frey thought half way in mid air. Everywhere around David glowed and formed the 'mystic symbol.' He's really doing it. David opened his eyes bright lights released from the wand and down to the dark abyss. David and Frey watched as the portal started to swirl into a giant vortex everything started to get sucked in.

"**Jump!**" they yelled in unison and started leaping faster than before. Rocks started flying past them. A giant boulder was heading straight for them.

"Yaaaaggghhh!"

"**_Fly_**!" They shouted. They tried and they felt themselves get higher up then suddenly a tentacle grabbed David's leg.

"Frey!" David shouted. Frey grabbed his hand.

"We're not going through this again!" Frey snarled, he griped his wand hard and it transformed into a long sword. He raised it and brought it down on the tentacle. David shook it off and they flew faster until the realm suddenly vanished and they landed on the floor with a thud! Panting and sweating, Frey hugged and kissed the floor happily.

"I…never thought…I'd be…glad to see…land again." He breathed; David was too dazed to agree.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Kari, Nyo!" David and Frey said. They staggered to their feet with difficulty but made it to run into the penthouse. "Kari, Nyozeka—they froze. Kari stood breathing heavily pointing her wand at three cloaked figures, clutching Nyozeka in one arm.

"**_WH…who…are you…people?_**" She gasped breathless her body seem to struggle for the ordeal she faced. "Why are you…doing this?"

"Kari!" David and Frey cried. Frey jumped in front of her.

"Frey." she said she looked at David who walked beside her. "David…you're okay."

"Are you alright?" David asked seriously.

"I'm okay…but Nyo. She's hurt." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears on her face.

"It's okay Kari."

David. Kari thought softly. One of the hooded figures started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" David demanded angrily at the figure, a female.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "It's just so amusing to see you two together like that. It's a shame it won't last after I'm…I mean when we're done with you, isn't that right master Xaldin."

"Of course." Spoke a man. slowly he removed his hood revealing a middle aged white man with long black hair and green eyes. He smiled at David, Kari, and Frey. "For the glory of Shado."

"Yes, master." The third person who removed his hood to see it was Samuel.

"What do you guys want with us?" Kari demanded.

"I sense Mara." Frey said in a low voice. David and Kari looked at him, Frey took a step forward. "You're a Mara master aren't you?" He pointed at the tall man.  
"I am." The man, Xaldin said smoothly. "What do you want to know?" Without warning Frey threw a power orb at them but they created a shield.

"Nice work young apprentice." Xaldin said, she bowed.

"Thank you master," she said. "Nice try cutie." Frey blinked then his eyes turned to an accusatory glare.

"Show yourself," he commanded. "Let us see who you really are." David and Kari blinked as they saw him smile.

"Frey?" Kari said.

"And why would I want to show my face to you?" She asked silkily. Frey smiled grimily.

"So David and Kari can see who you really are. So they can see the _new_ face on the side of evil."—he pointed his fingers to her.—"_Anna Marie._" David and Kari froze.

"Anna!" David said dumbfounded with shock, he took a step forward.

"Didn't anyone tell you its rude to point at people." She said quietly lifting her hand and removed the hood. David and Kari stood shocked as they watched Anna Marie, David clenched his fist a feeling of anger and confusion marked his expression. Anna laughed.

"Surprised Dave." She sneered. David didn't reply. _How could he?_

"You're the one who's been trying to kill me!" Kari cried.

"Yes." Anna Marie said with a smirk. "But you got lucky, you had David and Frey to protect you, but no more. After I'm done with you and your friends, me and David have our wedding to prepare."

"Wedding!?" Frey exclaimed looking at David. "You didn't tell me you were going to marry this vixen!" Dave woke at that.

"Only because she threatened Kari." David exclaimed, half-angry, half-embarrassed.

"And I have no regrets." Anna Marie said laughing.

"All in good time, Anna." Samuel replied smoothly.

"Right now we have other matters to attend to." Xaldin said he looked at Frey. "I've never seen you before. This is the new addition to the mystic covalent—he laughed—"how amusing."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Frey said angrily clenching his fists. "And why would a Marra master get his hands dirty without wanting something. You wouldn't attack without wanting something!"

"Well, we do need something." Samuel said slowly. "Have you ever heard of the oblivion stone?" In that moment Nyozeka eyes opened, she leapt out of Kari's arms onto the floor landing on a half crouch.

"Nyo." Kari said surprised.

"The oblivion stone," Nyozeka said no hearing expect those two words. "D-don't tell me that stone is still in this world. I thought it was destroyed after the pox."

"Well dear sister." Samuel said sarcastically. "It was gone but its back in this world and we aim to have it once more."

"What is the oblivion stone, Nyo?" Kari asked.

"The oblivion stone is a stone of raw power."Nyo explained she glared at the fallen ones. "It could increase a person magic by ten folds, giving great power to its holder. It was created to help people and help us to stop all the suffering on earth…But it fell into the wrong hands-  
"And was used to bring chaos." Xaldin finished. "Yes, the stone did all of that. But you mystic ones were no better. All you wanted was to put a leash on control and power. To think, _you were gods._ The stone almost destroyed your kind and would have succeeded but—

"But the ancient ones came and finished you lord." Frey said solemnly, he gestured with his hand toward David and Kari. "Without them the past mystic ones would cease to exist thanks to them." David and Kari didn't know what to say to that they were too stunned by this revelation.

"You seem to know a lot about them." Xaldin said quietly. "And it was before your time."

"True. But the _elders_ filled me in on them." Frey said with authority. "It's my duty to watch over them. I am a _white lighter_." David, Kari and Nyozeka look at him in surprise.

White lighter? David and Kari thought. In that moment Frey started to glow, his clothes transformed with a whoosh of air the glow subsided revealing splendid robes, he stood proudly before them. He glanced at David who stared with surprise and smirked as if saying: yeah, never saw that coming. Xaldin merely smiled.

"I wouldn't have thought you were a white lighter." He said calmly. Frey smiled with pride—"I guess they make anyone a mystic ones nowadays." Frey was aghast but quickly regained himself, he cleared his throat.

"I am Frey Elrick, guardian white lighter of the Netherlands." Frey proclaimed seriously. "And I have my orders to locate the ancient ones, to guide them so they can take on their destiny to become the Seraphim Masters." David and Kari looked at him with disbelief.

"Do you honestly think that they're the reincarnated seraphim masters?" Samuel demanded.

"So they think." Xaldin said. A burst of flames suddenly appeared in front of them. Frey, David, and Kari stepped back. Xaldin looked at them one last time. "We will find the stone white lighter and once found. Your so called prophesy, will be nothing more than a random fortune cookie." With that being said Xaldin stepped into the fire followed by Samuel, then Anna Marie who smiled wickedly at David and Kari.

"See you at work." She said and vanished into the fire and it died away.

"Damn." Frey said with grunt.

"Frey?" Kari said quietly, she walked to him. David picked up his bow and walked to them.

"Now what?" David said tensely.

"There's one thing we can do." Nyozeka said.

"What's that?" Frey asked looking at her.

"**RUN**!"She was pointing at a black orb hovering inching slowly toward them. Nyozeka flew passed them, Frey picked up Kari from under her and he and David ran toward the window.

"**_Rabbit kick_**!" Nyozeka shrieked a rush of wind surrounded her right foot as soon as it touched the window the glass shattered to a mallard of splinters. They leapt into the air as a massive explosion enveloped Anna Marie's penthouse in smoke and fire. David, Kari, Frey, and Nyozeka look as the fire burned, breathing heavily watching in horror and amazement. Nyozeka turned around abruptly. "_Let's go._" she said they nodded and headed for David's apartment.

ζ

The four weary fighters entered the apartment twenty minutes later battered, tired, but full with questions, Nyozeka slumped on the sofa rubbing a small cut on her baby like cheeks, David rubbed his forehead wearily as he sat down; he looked up noticing Frey was watching him accusatorily.

"What?" he said.

"Don't _what_ me, when were you going to tell me?"

"About what?" David said tersely.

"And don't _about what_ me either," Frey said bluntly. "You and Anna. All this time you never knew she was one of the fallen?"

" How was I suppose to—

"You never sensed anything wrong?"

"No, _I didn't_." David said feeling his temper rise. "I'm not as experienced as you are Frey, I can't sense evil like you." Frey harrumphed.

"Frey, you've been hiding stuff from us too," Kari said, "you have more to explain to us about what you said back there." Frey sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Uh, Frey we're out of the penthouse. _You can put me down now_." Frey reddened he was still holding Kari. He put her down. "Thank you." Kari powered down as did Frey and David.

"Okay Frey, explain what you said back there, about you being a guardian white lighter." David said. Frey crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

"Not much to say." He murmured after a long silence. "I'm a white lighter."

"What are white lighters?" Kari pressed. Frey looked back at them.

"White lighters are fighters who fight along with Shado." Frey explained. "We're a higher force of mystic ones, who help those fight alongside with the seraphim masters."

"I knew you were familiar!" Nyozeka exclaimed she went close to Frey face scrunched up with incredulity and annoyance. "I've been told ages ago about white-lighters being sent after the pox!" Frey was taken aback for he merely blinked Nyozeka crossed her arms. "All this waiting and sleeping the headquarters could've sent me a message they were sending you!"

"Uhm, well you see…" Frey said uneasily. "They wanted to keep things quiet. They knew you could handle everything on your own." Nyozeka huffed angrily.

"What's the big deal, Nyo?" David asked. "Frey did show up."

"At the worst time!—David was startled.—"Not when the oblivion stone is back on earth once more." She let out an owl like shriek! "**_Urrrghhh_**! I have so much to keep up on and I've been slacking off!"

"Well Nyo, I just found out about the stone." Frey pointed out. "And not much has happened in the sanctuaries, so you're not behind on anything."

"Really?" he nodded.—"That's good to know."—she slumped suddenly—"I'm going to bed. Night, alcove." And she vanished.

"Worry some ain't she?" Frey murmured. A power orb hit on the head and he fell.

"I heard that!" she called, leaving Frey to grumble under his breath in Dutch as he looked at the ceiling.

"So anyways." He said eyeing Kari and David. "White lighters are guardians who protect earth from Shado and the elders."

"Elders?" Kari asked.

"There are our masters. The highest power in the mystic world, they don't leave their homelands often so we white-lighters and guides are sent to explore the new world." Kari thought about that last part.

"But you don't sound like a white lighter." She said slowly trying to be careful not to offend Frey. "You seem very uhm…_modern_ Frey. You don't appear as if you lived beside other mystic ones or elders." Frey grinned.

"That's because I've only been an mystic one for only two years." He explained. "I know this information from guides and from the sanctuary. I can tell you it wasn't easy learning about your past lives." He shrugged. David and Kari didn't answer. "Anyways, I was sent to find you two so you can take on your duties as seraphim masters.

"So we're these ancient masters you're saying." David said unsure that Frey must have the wrong person not believing that he was a seraphim master.

"It's true." Frey remarked as if he read his mind. "Believe it or not, you two have great power and you be coming seraphim masters will increase you power just as it was foretold, power, responsibility that sort of thing."

"They know how to put the weight of the world on us." Kari said wearily. "First we find out that we're mystic ones from Nyo—

"Now you tell us there is another great power in us." David finished. Frey nodded as he got up.

"Hey, I don't make the rules," he said. "It does remind me, I need to report back to the sanctuary in the Netherlands to know that I found you, also to alert them that the oblivion stone is on earth, and that you two have _accepted_ seraphim." Kari and David leapt to their feet.

"**_Whaaatt_**!?" they exclaimed.

"Who said we're going to accept!?" David exclaimed.

"We are not going through with this Frey." Kari said.

"What!" Frey demanded. "But you have too, what do I tell the el-

"Tell them no deal!" David interrupted.

"I can't do that!"

"Tell them we decline." Kari said.

"I can't do that either." Frey said his tone going flat. "You are our last hope for this world's survival. Otherwise, we crumble under Shado's feet."

"Look Frey," David said. "you got the wrong guy. I can't…" he trailed off looking away, Kari stared at him she sighed.

"I'm sorry Frey." She whispered. "I'm out too."

"Just think about it alright?" Frey said wearily. They did not answer. "I'm going." Frey took out something from his pocket a tiny door and said. "Strawberries." Before he to vanished.  
David and Kari looked at one another and sighed. "I think I better go." Kari said quietly. David nodded.

"Frey's right y'know." he said quietly.

"I know." Kari sighed, rubbing her head wearily. "You closed the dark portal?" David was startled.

"Uhm… yeah."

"Not so hard was it?" she smiled a little. He shrugged.

"Not when a giant creature was trying suck you into a swirling pit—but yeah not hard." He smiled softly.

"I'll see you at work then."

"Oh no! Work!" He groaned. And seeing Anna there too. He thought sweat ran down his face he looked at Kari and saw she was trembling too. She looked at him eyes wide with fear.

"_What are we going to do?_" She whispered, fearfully, when David didn't answer she said "The world is quiet here." And vanished, David sat down and closed his eyes.  
_Darkness will overcome you once more._ Anna Marie voice came into his thought. He shivered looking at the clock showing 3:25 am. He got up and went to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

**Tense atmosphere**

**And tense relationships**

"Kari where have you been?" Cris said one cold January morning. "I've been calling you all-night."

"I-I've been busy." Kari replied.

"Busy with what? You've been so quiet I didn't know you were even at work today." Cris took a good look at her.—"jeez! Kari you look terrible."

"_Thanks a lot_." Kari said sarcastically, Cris put a hand on her forehead and she jumped.

"You're burning up and everything." Cris said. "and your so jumpy. You're worse than me."

"Well I'm fine." –Kari changed the subject—"And I'm not worse than you 'cause you carrying my future niece or nephew." Kari grinned.

"True," Cris beamed laughing. "sometimes I feel him or her moving around some times—she touched her stomach—"or maybe it's when I'm hungry."

"How long are you?" Kari asked.

"I'm about 10 weeks."

"So… you still didn't tell him yet huh?"

"C'mon Kari cut me some slack."—Kari sighed. – "He's going to know and I'm going tell him."

"Good, because I can't keep hiding it from Charlie. When I see you too I so scared him that you're hiding a secret from him I don't want anything to happen. I don't want to see Charlie or_ you_ hurt." Kari said worriedly.

"You have nothing to worry about Kari—jeez what's gotten you so worked up?"- Kari shrugged half-heartily.—"come on lets go for lunch, I'm starving."

"Okay." She said they got up and walked to the elevator.—"Oh shoot I forgot my purse, I'll meet you at the restaurant, okay." as the elevator door opened by then and Cris walked inside.

"You want me to order for you?" she asked.

"Yeah, get me the usual okay." Kari said.

"Okay." And the door closed. Kari walked back to her office and picked up her bag suddenly her mystic sense acted up she turned to see that Anna Marie was behind her. She gulped.

"I still see you came to work." She said.

"Anna." Kari said coldly.

"I'm surprised you showed up after last night." Kari didn't answer as she remembered what had _happened_ last night.

The previous night before she, David, Frey and Nyozeka had a run in with Anna Marie when she opened a dark portal unleashing small dark creature with glowing white eyes and bug like antenna.

"What are these things!?" Kari said. Shooting spells at them.

"They're heartless!"Frey cried. Nyozeka kicked them while Frey froze them in his time paralysis. Kari clapped her hands together and touched a nearby tree within moments the branches started to move the branched grabbed the heartless and started swatting them like flies. David shot mystic arrows at them, glancing up he managed to see Anna Marie floating above smiling maliciously.

Anna. He thought angrily. She grinned and vanished in a fiery flame.

"Close the portal!" Nyozeka screamed.

"Right!" David, Kari, and Frey said they ran to the gaping hole they grasped there wands and together three streams of light hit the portal closing it with a final swirl of dried leaves and fallen branches.

"That was close," Frey said tiredly dropping to the ground as well as David and Kari after grabbing onto a tree for dear life.

"Were not done yet." Nyozeka said pointing at a few heartless that didn't get sucked in.

"Argh! You got to be kidding!" Frey said aggregately so for the remaining of the evening they all spent the night trying to find and catch the heartless.

Kari looked at Anna Marie emotionlessly.

"Well, I wasn't going to let a bunch of creatures stop me from working." Kari said coldly. Anna Marie didn't say anything she turned around.

"Oh we wouldn't want that." She said slowly. "And we wouldn't want to happen to you or David either." She walked away, Kari glared at her and left for the restaurant. She met Cris at the restaurant and ate quietly. Cris looked up from her triple fudge sundae.

"Kari you look troubled." She said.

"Hm, how can you tell?"

"Well, usually you would eat two burgers and two mini sundaes. But now just one burger and no sundae what's up with you."—Kari shook her head.—"Is it about David?" Kari blinked.

"No…not exactly." Kari said slowly, Cris looked at her and nodded.

"I know. Since little Miss Anna Marie came back she's been coming between you and David and making things difficult for you, right."

"Uh, yeah." Kari said startled. "Anna knows something about me and David and she's using it to torment us. She wants me out of the picture and I'm scared of what she's capable of doing she has money, and power and I-

"You sound as it she's capable of _committing_ _murder_," Cris interrupted, Kari shuddered at the thought. "I know there's been a lot of tension between you two for a long time especially well…since your mom and sister…but don't fret over it."—Cris took a few more spoonfuls of her ice cream. "_Mmoky!_" she said over her ice-cream. Kari laughed.

"I just wish I can tell David how I feel about him. But me…I don't have the courage to tell him. And he's still with Anna she still _loves_ him."

"You have no courage that's hard to believe. You're the bravest person I know all you need is a little push that's all." Kari smiled a little.

"Your right." Kari said. "I don't know how I could ever get along without you."

"Hey you're my best friend that's what friends do. We'll never betray one another."

"I wouldn't do that to you Cris. Never."

"Let's never let anything come between us that would try to break us apart not even with our busy life and love life okay."

"Okay."Kari said, with a grin.

"Good, cause I—Cris stopped suddenly clutching her stomach closing her eyes with sudden pain. Kari got up and went over to her.

"Cris! Cris are you okay?" Cris opened her eyes.

"I…I don't." Cris said she let out a breath. "I…don't know. I-I just felt a sharp pain in…my belly." Kari looked worried. "Felt as if someone stabbed me and the baby."

"C'mon let me take you to the hospital."

"No."

"But." Cris shook her head looking at her.

"No Kari, I'm fine really the pains gone now." Cris reassured her.

"Are you sure, Cris." Kari stared at her, as she stood up.

"I'm sure. Lets get back to work." She started for the door, Kari sighed and followed.

ζ

"Hey David." Charlie said later that evening as he walked into David's office.

"Charlie I didn't expect to see you here what's new?" David said with a grin.

"Nothing, just guess who's the new N.Y.P.D lieutenant." Charlie grinned.

"No way!"—David stood up. "You?"

"Yep!"

"Hey congrats man! Let's celebrate."

"Ha! ok." Charlie said and walked out of the office down the street just as a motorcycle pulled up in front of them the person removed his helmet and saw it was Frey.

"Hey Frey." David said as he got off the bike.

"Hey Dave, Charlie." He said Charlie waved.—"Where are you too going? Home."

"Nope we're going to celebrate my promotion," Charlie grinned.—" I'm the new NYPD lieutenant."

"Hey congrats Charles." Frey said walking down the street with them.

"Thanks wanna come."

"Sure. Like I have anything better to do." They walked down the block to the nearest bar and ate when the beers came.

"**Cheers**!" they shouted and they drank deeply from there mugs. Frey wiped his mouth and stared with interest at the women.

"I'll be right back." he said smoothly and walked over to a young woman, David shook his head and sighed.

"There goes Frey working his charm," David said tiredly.

"How fast do you think Frey would get rejected?" Charlie wondered grinning, he found out when the woman got up suddenly and _slapped_ Frey in the face. He walked back to them rubbing his cheek where it turned red.

"Real smooth, Frey." David said sarcastically.

"She'll be back." Frey said someone tapped him behind the back he turned around and was _punched _in the _face!_ By the same woman; David and Charlie winced.

"**_Pig_**!" she said and stomped out.

"_Awwwww_ _seebf whatf dib Iib zell youb awwwww_!" Frey said slumping over putting his face on the bar table. David and Charlie laughed.

"How's things working with you and Anna Marie." Charlie asked David. David was quiet for a moment.

"What's to say?" he said shrugging. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I saw her at the precinct a week ago. She came in to talk about what happened to her penthouse and how it blew up all of a sudden. She said there was a break in before the explosion and before that you and she had some type of argument and you walked out in a rage. Care to explain that." David was silent.

_What__is__she planning?_ David thought took a drink of his beer.

"Man Anna sure has changed." Charlie commented. "One minute she's a snob the next's she's, she's-

"A vixen." Frey jumped in.

"Guys—"David started to defend Anna.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "Now, she's scary looking. It looks like she'll kill someone…I'm even worried about Cris." He added quietly.

"What do you mean?" David said.

"Cris has been acting strange lately. One thing when I hold her she pulls away from she won't let me get close to her, another time she was sick— she said that she had food poisoning but ….she's been complaining of headaches and she's been having fainting spells." Charlie looked worried.—"Do you think something's wrong with her? Could it be something serious?"

"I doubt it Charlie," David said honestly. "This is the cold and flu season." He put his hands under his chin. " I'm sure it's just the flu—_or_…David thought. _Could it be something more._ He looked at Charlie curiously. _I wonder…_

"You're the doctor Dave." Charlie said. "You know this type of thing."

"Hey, hey, hey I'm still in the process. I haven't got my results from the state test yet."

"How do you think you did?" Frey asked. David shrugged and drunk from his glass.

"Don't worry about that test," Frey said easily. "You're a bright guy, I'm sure you passed."

"Thanks Frey."

"And if not. You can work alongside your fiancée _for_ _the rest of your life_." He added brightly.

"_That's not reassuring Frey_." David said bleakly.

"Well, for all I know Kari won't be working with Anna Marie. She'll be selling her own designer clothes all over the world and when she's done with that; me and her will get married and live in Holland."

"Not likely." Charlie said. "In your little world maybe." David nodded.

"Any ways she's seeing someone." David said. Frey was taken aback by that last comment.

"What!?"

"She is?" Charlie said.

"I think she is," David said slowly. "I'm not sure."

"Where is he!" Frey demanded. "How dare he take my _fiancée_ from _me_!"

"_She's not your fiancée!_" David growled. They glared.

"Okay there is too much _tension_ right now." Charlie drawled. "You _too_ are getting worked up over nothing."

"**_Nothing!_**" David and Frey exclaimed.

"You two are fools as well as dense."

"**_Dense_**!"

"No, Dave you're the _dense_ one and Frey…I don't know what to say about you. Your in own _world_—is everyone like you like that in Holland."

"Nope." Frey said with superiority. "I'm one of a kind." Charlie laughed, suddenly Charlie's cell phone rang he answered, at that moment David and Frey's mystic sense acted up they looked at each other as he hung up.

"What is it?" David asked.

"Don't know they say that there's something strange at the Bronx. I better go."

"Uh, right." David and Frey said. Charlie nodded and left.

"Let's go." Frey said solemnly. David nodded and left the bar and in less than ten minutes were up in the air heading for the Bronx silently.

"Frey," David said after a long silence. "I've been meaning to ask you what are the heartless?"

"Heartless are imp like creatures," Frey explained as a cool breeze blew his hair. "There the weakest creatures but together in groups they can be bad. They were once human beings." He added quietly.

"Those things were once human." David said surprised.

"Yeah. They lost their hearts and became overcome by darkness that they became what you see now. Some are born and some are created, they prefer to stay around battlefields or around corpse stalkers too so they can feed off the dead."

"_I see_." David said solemnly. "Where here." He pointed down and they landed in front of an abandoned night club the name was gone.

"I sense it." Frey said. "There's something in there."

"How do we get in everything's bordered up." David asked Frey looked up on the rooftop.

"The roof." he and David flew toward the roof. "_Prestige_!" Frey pointed the wand and said " _Expellious_!" creating a large hole he jumped in as well as David. The room inside was dark, and creepy as tables and chairs laid on the floor untouched with a few cobwebs forming, a strange foreboding stench in the room as David and Frey looked around the room cautiously.

"_Flamous_!" Frey said the end of his wand popped and a small beacon of light glowed from the tip. "Your turn."

"Uh, _right_," David said getting his wand. "_Flamous!_"The light popped from his wand but didn't stay long. David blinked awkwardly at his wand then to Frey.

"Concentrate," Frey said. David did.

"_Flamous_!"

It worked, Frey smiled.

"See that wasn't too hard." He said brightly, suddenly there was a rustle in the room they turned around; David pointed the beam of light forward something was moving toward the bar table he and Frey walked over slowly toward it.

"What do you think it is?" David asked in a low voice.

"Probably just a heartless." Frey mused stepping forward again when they heard a slithering noise making them both freeze.

"I don't think that a heartless, Frey," David said nervously they walked closer to the bar table. David put his hand on the table when… something grabbed his hand, they screamed as a frightened man rose from behind the bar.

"_P-please_…_please_…_help_ _me_!" he begged, tears ran down his face or they thought it was tears for the dark foreboding gloom surrounding him.

"It's okay." Frey said he leapt over the table over to the man who was now shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened to you!?" David demanded climbing over as well the man's legs gave way and he and Frey had to hold on to him by the shoulders they walked him over the bar.

"We got to get him to a hospital." David said. "Who knows how long he's been here."

"Put him down on a chair." Frey said, they walk over and rest the man on the chair. "Gosh, how long do you think he's been living here?" he wondered, David wasn't listening as he watched around the dark room.

_What is this place?_ David thought he touched a table. a rush images over blurred his vision and mind. His body did not move but images, he had never swirled in to his mind like a wave. He saw people talking and dancing as they laughed and played around. David turned his head and saw the door open in his visions and watch as a black hooded figure enter the room; his eyes widen as sweat started to pour down his face.

"_David?_" Frey said. He didn't answer. David saw as the cloak figure stepped inside as everyone turned to look at him.

_"Look at this joker." Someone said. "Halloween's isn't for another month buddy get lost!" the man did not answer. David watched as the group of people walked toward him. _

_"So much marra," the man spoke. "So much darkness in your hearts these humans."_

_"Whatcha taking about man?" said a man._

_"Your hearts are tainted with blackness this should hold well for the next week." A man suddenly grabbed arm._

_"What are you talking about!? Who do you-ackkk!—suddenly the man screamed, cringing back to look at his hand to see to his horror that it had turned to black ash. It slowly started to break apart from his arm to wrist, the man screamed and crumpled to the floor breathing hand crying painfully at his hand people jumped backed. _

_"What the hell!"_

_"Wh-wha…is…this." The man groaned in pain holding his burnt hand. The hooded man laughed._

_"All shall tremble before me!" people tried to run out the club. The man lifted his hand and they flew in front of him some of the men started shooting bullets at him but it ricocheted from his shield. _

_"What the hell is he!" someone screamed. The hooded figured laughed darkly._

_"You think that would stop me! Master Xaldin.—David gasped as his eyes widen more.—"Your hearts are tainted with your sins, let me relieve you from that—avava monstrakva higsaw los secantosa." He hissed suddenly black shadows rose from the ground. People screamed and ran for cover._

_"Go feed from there darkness take their marra!" The shadows moved serpentine like around the bar, one of the men screamed and started shooting at them the shadows moved up to him quickly wrapping around his body._

_And went into his mouth! _

_The man screamed moving around wildly._ David watched horrified as the marra went in to every person's mouth screaming and falling to the ground, he stared at the man with the burnt arm grabbed xaldin by the ends of his cloak.

_"P-please…have mercy." He pleaded._

_"You lost that chance." Xaldin replied darkly. "time for you to pay with your soul."His eyes widen then his body convulsed moving up and down._

_"ple—ugh…ugh…__**YYYAAAAGGGHHH!**__" the Marra escaped from his mouth, the man looked at the dark spirit, petrified before his eyes turned inky black as a inky slime poured from his mouth as he collapsed. Dead. Marra had done its purpose, went to Xaldin everyone in the bar laid motionless and silent. Xaldin walked over there bodied he removed his hood. _

_"Well done," he smiled. "Well done."_

David let go of the table and backed away breathing heavily he looked at his palm watching it twitched, he felt dizzy and sick almost close to vomiting but breathed deeply trying to prevent it.

"David?" Frey said.

"Th-this place…_he was here_." David said shakily.

"Who was?"

"X-Xaldin… he was here."

"What! WH-when!?"

"He was here…he killed all those people…this is where the massacre took place."

"How do you-

"_I saw it…everything_," David said turning to him covering his face with his hands. "I don't know it was like…I-I had a vision." Slowly he started to tell him what he saw about the vision.

"God!" Frey gasped. "This…all of this took place—he was silent for a moment—"that's how I…I don't know what to say and you saw it all happen."

"Yes." David said he suddenly felt exhausted. "But how could I-

"That's another gift you have too Dave, you can see what happened in an event that took place." David nodded they heard a stirring and turned to the man.

"Let's get him out of here." David said moving closer to him but Frey grabbed his shoulder. "what—but Frey shook his head David looked down at the man slowly he saw in the dim light a black ink coming from the man's eyes slowly the man looked up at them.

_And lunged for them._

David and Frey leapt out the way just in time to here the man crash into the wall.

"What the hell!" David started, the man landed on a table black ooze dripped from it mouth.

"Something's controlling him!" Frey said there was a screech from the man and leapt in the air Frey shot a spell at him.

"Don't hurt him!" David yelled. Frey didn't listen a spell hit the man and he crashed in to the wall he pointed his wand at him.

"Oblit—David grabbed his arm. – "David!"

"Don't kill him!" David exclaimed.

"Him!" Frey countered. "This person is controlled.—he looked down at the man. – "He probably is dead."

"But—suddenly the man lunged for David pushing Frey to the side.

"David!" he got up but the man pushed him hard against the wall and turned to David holding him by the neck. David was pinned as he choked from the man's grip.

_I-I can't move._ He thought frantically. _I need to cast a spell…but I can't..._ the man let out an unnatural screech and opened its mouth. David saw to his horror a strange slimly black slug like creature, with in his mouth his hand tightened. David gasped as he was carried to the floor as the slug slowly watched him before slowly moving out of the mouth and realized that it was trying to get into his mouth!

_N-no._. He thought. _No… No!_ a huge burst of energy radiated from him, the man crashed to the wall. David slumped to the ground his eyes widen, breathing heavily in fear and shock.

"God…h-h-how did I.." there was another screeched and it lunged.

"David!" Frey cried.

David screamed, when then man's body collapsed. Frey stood behind him sword drawn, the slug moved from out from the man's mouth leaving a long slimy black trail as it slithered in order to escape…Frey stabbed the creature, it screeched like a dying rat and melted into a pool of black ink, as the body of began to bubble and melt into a cloud of smoke. David looked down at the inky spot where the man and the slug once stood breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Frey said. David looked at him he tried to speak he turned his body and convulsed before vomiting onto the floor Frey looked away, David coughed as more bile came from his mouth, after a moment he gasped for breath closing his eyes. Frey reached out a hand and he took it and helped him to his feet.

"WH-what was that?" David said wiping his mouth.

"That." Frey said. "Was a _mawkish_ _slug_. Disgusting parasite isn't it needs a host to survive. It uses corpses and feed in there inners."

"_Ugh_! WH-why-

"_Because it needs the corpse of the dead after marra gets to it._" Flames suddenly erupted and saw Samuel emerge from the fire.

"Samuel!" David and Frey said darkly.

"You did this." Frey said.

"I did. I wanted to let you come out. I have a message from master Xaldin."

"What's that?" David demanded.

"He wanted to let you know that there's no point in trying to find the stone. We will have it soon, so give up."

"Is that all." Frey said irritably.

"No, that's not all," Samuel said coldly. "I wanted to let you know that you try to stop us and not just you who suffer but…your friends and family pays as well."

"**_You leave them out of this!_**" David growled.

"**_You go near my family_**!" Frey roared. "I swear to god I'll-

"It looks like I hit a nerve," Samuel interrupted, smiling smoothly. Frey clenched his fists glaring at him. "But don't worry _your_ family is safe—he looked at David—" But your closest friends, the woman you love are in more danger."

David thought about Kari, he clenched his fist. "_If you ever_." he said angrily through clenched teeth. "Ever hurt _Kari _or my _friends_." Samuel laughed.

"Oh what make you think I'll do anything to them." He said laughing once more before vanishing in the flames. They lunged but he was gone.

"Damn-it all." David said.

Frey turned away suddenly. "Let's get out of here." Frey said quietly. David nodded and they flew out of the building when **_ka-boom! _**A massive explosion erupted from within the building. David and Frey shielded their faces from the explosion they looked down at the fire them at one another.

"David go check on Kari for me," Frey said quietly, but urgently.

David nodded. "What about you?"

"I have to check on _my_ family." He said in a low voice and they went there separates ways.

ζ

"Cris please!" Kari said she stepped back but her eyes were pleading. "you have to believe me I didn't tell anyone." She was Cris house and was trying to calm Cris down, for some how she was accused for telling Anna Marie about her being pregnant.

"Don't lie to me!" Cris hissed. "how could Anna have know about that explain?"

"I-I don't know." Kari said but she had a hunch that Anna must have over heard her and Cris. "I-I don't know how she found out." She clenched her fist loathing Anna Marie.

"How could you do this Kari!" Cris cried. " You promised. You was the only one who knows about the baby."

"I know but…look Cris you're my friend I would never betray you."

"You _were_ my friend, and-_uugh_!" Cris suddenly felt a sudden pain she cried out pain.

"Cris!" Kari said she took a stepped forward but Cris step back holding her stomach.

"Please leave." She said firmly.

"But Cris I-

"**_Leave!_**" Kari hesitated then put her outstretched hand to her side and she walked out the house.

Kari entered her house and shut the door so hard it shut with a loud **_bang,_** she pushed her hair back and paced around her kitchen breathing heavily.

_Cris._ She thought. _How could Anna know…I never told anyone but…now Cris doesn't even believe me- how could she…_ tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Suddenly there was a knock on the door she wiped away her tears hurriedly and opened the door.

"David." She said softly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"Oh, yes of course." David entered he looked at Kari.

"Kari are you alright?" David asked his voice going tense almost immediately.

"I'm fine," she said sniffing a little. David didn't say anything he could sense it, what ever it was it was more important that what he had to say in at the moment, his expression changed to concern, he took a step forward, Kari step back then stopped as he put an arm around her she let him, they were quite for a while. "_thank you._" She whispered. David nodded once.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. "Did something happen with you and Anna." His eyes hardened after he said this. Kari shook her head.

"No…_n-not exactly_," she replied, he gave her a puzzled looked and she sighed she pulled away. "Me and Cris had a fight because Anna Marie knows a…a secret about Cris and I don't know but somehow she knew and told Cris and now Cris doesn't believe me. She doesn't trust me anymore and I don't know what to do. How could this have happen."

"Kari." David said softly.

"Anna is putting Cris against me. Me and Cris have been friends for so long and seeing it end like this and Anna making life harder for me I feel so drained and helpless." She looked down sadly.

"You're not helpless Kari." David said firmly. "It just… it's like we have the weight of the world on us, which is kinda true with us fighting and keeping secrets from our friends. Anna Marie has caused us problems, but we have to be strong and try to balance things out. You and Cris will find a way through this, don't give up Kari just… _don't give up_." She smiled at him.

"Thank you David, that really help a lot."

"You're welcome. By the way what _is_ the secret?"

"I can't tell you you'll tell Charlie and he's involved in it." Kari said worriedly.

"It must _that_ bad then." Kari braced herself on the kitchen sink.

"No, it's wonderful.' Kari said, holding herself, she sighed. "Cris…she's _pregnant_."

"Really?" Kari nodded.

"That's great!" David said. "But why won't she tell Charlie?"

"She's scared. I'll be too if—she looked at David then looked down.—"anyways, please don't tell Charlie."

"Okay," he said gently, he thought about something then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It nothing. Just, first I found out about Anna Marie, then about Cris, there sure is a lot of secrets. Even Charlie is hiding one—he stopped suddenly and turned red.

"What?" Kari asked looking at him puzzled.

"Nothing." David mumbled quickly.

"What secret is Charlie hiding Dave?—she crossed her arms. "Spill it. You might as well since I told you about Cris."

"Well I-I- I don't have to tell you.—she lifted an eyebrow, he sighed.—"ok ok, Charlie wants to ask Cris to marry him."

"Really!" Kari squealed, David nodded. "That's wonderful Dave. Cris will love this!"

"But don't tell her please." He said putting his hand together, pleadingly. "Charlie wants to surprise her.

"I won't tell Cris, she might not even want to speak to me again. At least the secret out."

"Kari?"

"Yes." David hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"I…I was just wondering if your…_if you're seeing someone_." Kari was taken aback by that question. "Like a boyfriend I mean." David rubbed the back of his head, Kari looked at him then sighed.

"Not exactly." She said softly. "There _is _someone I care about very deeply."

"Really?—she nodded.—"what's he like?" Kari blinked.

"Well he's tall, smart, strong and handsome," she said. "he's so kind to me. He's always putting others beside himself. He's gentle, and always worried about me and trying hard to protect me…" she hugged waist.—"but I'm scared to tell him how I feel about him. I'm scared he might not feel the same way about me, but I want him to know…"she looked at David straight in the eyes.—"_that I love him_." David looked down he cleared his throat.

"Well," he said gently. "When you're ready you'll tell him that you love him…I-I'm sure he feels the same way."

Kari nodded slowly. _I love you David…_ She thought. _Someday I'll be able to say it to you but for now…_ she remembered something. "David I saw something on the news today…do you remember what happened about the 99th street massacre, they said the place where the people died exploded."

"I know." he said grimily. "I was there." Kari gasped he nodded. "Me and Frey were."

"David a-are you alright. Is Frey alright. I should have been there I'm sorry."

"Don't be I…it was…" David looked down. "Its good that you weren't there. I-it was pretty bad."

"Tell me." Kari said, slowly David sighed and told her what happened. When he had finished Kari wrapped her arms around him gently resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

David relaxed as he felt at peace with Kari, holding her. He wanted to tell her right then and there that he loved her but he couldn't as he held her closer that he couldn't say those three simple words: _I love you_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one **

**Growing pains and **

**Secret truths**

David opened his eyes groggily early one morning, in his room; he turned wearily to his back and looked at the ceiling vaguely before closing it he felt stiff from the nights of fighting shado creatures with Kari, Frey, and Nyozeka, as they found free portals thanks to the new Marra masters. How long can I keep this up? He thought wearily as he opened his eyes half way.

"**Yaaaaggghhh!**" he screamed before flying up to the ceiling. He spun half way only to crash on his back first allowing to see what made him scream. "**_Frey_**!" Frey waved at him with a grin.

"About time you woke up," Frey replied resting his hands behind his head. David breathed in and out.

"H-how long have you been here?" he managed.

"About twenty minutes ago."

"**Uninvited**!" David spat, he felt himself being pulled by gravity and fell face first onto the bed. Frey shrugged as he groaned bed, shakily he sat up from bed. "Ugh! How did you get here?" he asked rubbing his nose.

"Teleported, real simple." Frey said matter of factly. David got up from bed.

"Did you get in touch with your family?" he asked letting go of his nose.

"Yeah, they're fine." Frey reassured him. David nodded and started to head for the bathroom to get to work. "I just came to tell you I'm not coming to work today."

"_Hmph_," David grumbled. "It's not like you work there," he turned on the shower and walked into the tub.

"Well, even so. I'm going for an interview at some magazine place." He paused to hear as the as water rushed from the bathroom. Frey knocked on the door when there was a small _bang_ then a scream from David. "David!"

"**Aaaaahhhhh**-**_my_** **_eyes_**!" he heard him yell. "**_I-I can't see_**!"

"Okay, I'm here," Frey said casually. "Hold on—prestige!" David tried washing the soap out in the tub suddenly the shower door flew open he turned only to be blasted with a full spray of _water_ into David full in the face!

"_Fffrreeyybbbbb_!" he said through the water. "_Sssttttoooooppppbbbb_!" The water stopped and David opened his eyes which weren't soapy anymore but he slumped on to the floor gasping for air as he looked up at Frey.

"Well, now that's over," he said coolly. "I'm off." and vanished in blue and white lights. David was too stunned to think about what happened he merely stare at where Frey stood.

ζ

"I can't believe you had to come with me, Nyo!" Kari grumbled irritably as she stood in the elevator for work.

"Quit, pouting." Nyozeka said she came out of Kari's pocket in her stuff animal form. She moved next to Kari so close that they were nose to nose at each other. "I have to keep on a look out for Anna Marie and the oblivion stone."

"Then do it on your own accord!" Kari said the door opened and she grabbed Nyozeka and put her in her pocket as she walked out. "_Stay_ _here_." she hissed, before looking up and saw Cris next to her she froze. "Cris!"

"Kari." She said quietly. Cris turned and walked down to her office. Kari followed. It had been nearly a week since she seen Cris who had been avoiding her.

"Cris…Cris wait please," Kari begged. "You have to listen I didn't tell anyone about you honest." Cris stopped.

"Save it Kari. I don't want to hear about this," Cris said, "Don't talk to me."

"_But…Cris._" Kari breathed. Cris didn't say anything instead she turned around and left. Kari held her heart and sighed. Nyo poked her head and looked up at her, but Kari didn't notice she walked to her office to begin the work day.

The rest of the afternoon Kari was quiet, she felt alone without Cris even though they were just one cubicle away. An ill-feeling befell her as everyone headed for lunch: she heard whispered conversation from her co-workers about Anna Marie, David, and about her. She ignored them and their stares. She sighed.

"Kari?" she turned around to see David by her cubicle.

"Hey, David." She quietly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." He said he eyed her. "But what about you? You're so… _alone_"—Kari looked down—"Are you hungry?" Kari shook her head.

"_No_." she said tiredly.

Her stomach growled. She blushed, embarrassed.

"Come on," David said motioning her to get up. "You're just as hungry as I am." They both walked into his office, David went to his bag pack and took out two large sliver rectangular boxes and handed one to Kari.

"WH-what is it?" She asked.

"Its Bento: a Japanese lunch—I made myself," he explained, Kari opened it: the bento contained shrimp, four sushi rolls cut up neatly into pieces, vegetables, fried chicken pieces, a large amount of rice and one large boiled egg." It was still warm when David handed her a pair of wooden chopsticks.

"Thank you, David." Kari said. "But I can't-

"Eat," David said kindly. "I made enough for myself. I just pack too much and brought it with me if I had to stay late. So eat." He took a huge bite of his boiled egg. Kari hesitated before picking up her chopsticks and started eating.

"It's delicious," Kari said, eating. David smiled. They were silent as they ate David was just putting down his bento box to pick up a bottle of water, when suddenly something flashed flying past her to David's bento before landing on his head. David jumped.

"N-Nyo!" Kari started.

"Your one and only." The small stuffed bunny said, opening her tiny mouth and took a huge bite of the sushi roll. "_Delicious_." She gushed. "I love this stuff."

"I'll love it you was off my _head_, Nyo." David grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look after you two and to find the oblivion stone." She explained, only to sag lower on his bangs. "I searched everywhere for the stone. I had to stop at Florida. I'm exhausted."

"You went all over the states?" David asked. "In what _5_ _hours._"

"Yes. Time is of the essence, every minute Samuel and Xaldin are all over the world looking for the stone, I've looked in so many places with no success." She sighed wearily on David's head.

"What does the stone look like?" Kari asked. Nyozeka landed on the desk, she clapped her tiny stuff hands. Suddenly a small amount of mist came from her hands and a small image of a blood read stone: it was shaped like a diamond prism that curved at the side. David and Kari watched with marvel.

"This stone must be found." Nyozeka said solemnly. "Found and _destroyed_ as soon as possible."

"But, where could it be?" Kari said.

"_Where indeed_." David and Kari turned around to see Anna Marie standing behind them arms crossed as she braced seductively of the opened door.

"Anna." David said.

"Together again I see." She said quietly, she walked forward.

"What do you want, Anna?" He demanded, moving forward beside Kari, Anna Marie noticed this, she smirked.

"Protecting Kari huh? Shouldn't you be protecting me?" David did not answer. "Or maybe… Kari should be protecting Cris, _oh_ that's right you're not friends anymore."

"What makes you think me and Cris aren't friends?" Kari demanded.

"Don't you remember? You betrayed her. Don't you remember you told _her_ secret?"

"I never did that, Anna." Kari declared. "I never want to betray Cris…you had something to do with this."

"Hmm, why don't we ask Cris herself?" Anna spoke with uncaring ease. "Oh Cris." Just in that moment Cris stepped into the room.

"Cris?" Kari said just as the door behind her closed.

"Tell me Cris." Anna Marie said smoothly. "Do you still _trust_ Kari, even after she _exposed_ your secret that she promised to keep?" Cris looked down.

"_No. I don't_." she replied quietly.

"Are you still her friend Cris-

"Cris!" Kari cried out. "You have to believe me I would never betray you I—she paused as she suddenly remembered, looking down soberly. —"_I did tell someone_." She said very quietly. Cris eyes widen.

"Kari, h-how could you?" Cris whispered. Kari looked away.

"It's my fault Cris." David broke in. "It's my fault not Kari's, she told me about you being pregnant. She didn't want to tell me but I made her."

"David don't." Kari said quietly.

"You see! She did tell someone!" Anna Marie spoke with triumph. "Is that how a friend will treats another friend."

"Cris wait I-

"Cris, I think it's time to…get rid of your so called friends…_destroy them_." David and Kari gasped as in that moment their mystic sense activated.

"Guys, she's being controlled!" Nyozeka said. Cris lunged for them.

"**What**!" David and Kari cried, dodging her they turned and saw Cris eyes had turned inky black as she lunged at them again.

"Anna Marie is controlling her!" Nyo cried.

"Cris!" Kari screamed. "Don't do this, you're being controlled." Cris lifted her hand and yelled. "_Shadow ball_!" a black electrical ball came from her hand, they ducked out the way.

"W-we can't fight in here!" David called. Within that moment the floor below them caved in and they fell in to a black hole, he tried to reach Kari's hand as they screamed as she reached out to him using both their powers they landed on their knees with a swift whoosh.

Kari got to her feet quickly, looking around wildly for Cris.

"Cris! WH-where are you!?" she screamed.

"Where are we, Nyozeka?" David asked getting to her feet looking around the dark swrilish world.

"Another realm." Nyozeka stated. "Anna must have brought us here." As she said this she glowed transforming into a girl and hovered looking around also, a black orb came from nowhere almost hitting her. "**Yikes**!" Kari looked around wildly when she screamed.

"Kari!" David and Nyozeka cried. Her clothes were thorn in front of her; Kari looked up to see Anna Marie holding a whip in one hand, and Cris standing beside her.

"Cris makes a great _puppet_ doesn't she?" Anna Marie commented sneeringly. "I didn't have to lift a finger—just think of it, _best_ _friends_ at one another. One dies from the others hand of their former friend."

"I won't fight Cris, Anna," Kari said firmly. "I wouldn't hurt her!"

"Oh, that's makes everything a lot easier then."—she lashed her whip at Kari but she leapt of the way. "It makes things easier for you to _die_."

"Anna…you _witch_!—_Na Saduru mystic ran_!" Kari transformed calling her wand she shot spells at Anna. David and Nyozeka transformed as well and followed.

"**_Miasmus_**!" Anna Marie snarled, a grayish mist, hit him and Nyozeka making them cough and stagger to the floor.

"David, Nyo!" Kari cried she ran to help them when the ground around them transformed into a shadowy cage. Kari tried to reach them when her mystic sense kicked in and she leapt out the way dodging a power orb; she turned to see Cris standing behind her.

"Cris!" Cris shot another orb, she jumped again but she wasn't fast enough only to be hit on the back she screamed and fell to the ground.

"Kari!" David yelled, she tried to get up but the whip hit her back. Anna Marie walked and screamed. "_Cursious_!" Kari felt an a unbelievably pain, her body seem to be on fire as she screamed her body convulsed as she crumpled to the floor, black mist risen from her body, she groaned in pain.

"**Kari**!" David cried, trying to get out of the cage. Kari tried to stand up but could only crawl; then she heard Anna shriek "_cursious_!" she screamed more louder than before and hit the floor harder her body went limp.

"**Kari**!" David and Nyozeka screamed, horrified.

"How do you like this spell huh?" Anna Marie commented silkily.

"**_What have you done_**!?" David shouted.

"I just wanted Kari to get a taste of torture." She looked down and blinked. Kari miraculously had regain consciousness she crawled on the rocky ground as she edged on her stomach.

"Oh, you're still alive," she said curtly. "I thought that might have done _it_."

"_Y-you were wrong_." Kari breathed she slowly and painfully got up. Anna Marie swung her whip hitting her chest, screaming Kari stumbled to her knees, clutching her chest panting heavily she looked up to see Cris looking down at her.

"It's time to put this to an end." Anna Marie said, she held her whip and it transformed into sword she handed it to Cris. "_Finish her_." Cris took a step forward raising her wand above her head.

"C-Cris." she said weakly Cris didn't answer she was still controlled.

"Cris!" David yelled. "Don't do this! You and Kari are best friends!"—Cris stared at Kari—"You're being controlled, you're not like this!"

"Cris!" Nyozeka cried. "Don't let the darkness control you, Anna is doing this. Think about your baby." Cris froze, slowly she turned to them.

"_Th-the baby_." She said softly.

"Yes, think about your child." David called. "Kari only told me about the baby because I brought it up about Charlie—he's worried about you. He was scared that you were hiding something from him."

"**_Lies_**!" Anna Marie shrieked. "All lies kill her Cris!"

"_I-its true_," Kari said weakly. "David was the _only_ one I ever told… I wanted to keep your secret …but when he told me how worried Charlie was for you, I told him—she winced at the pain. "You're my best friend. You've been with me through my most darkest time…when I never thought I will find the light again." Cris eyes began to water as she slowly lowered her wand.

"Y-you mean it." Cris replied. Kari nodded.

"Of course I do." She said gently. "_I love you_." Cris dropped the sword within that space of time a dark shadow crept out of her and rose out of Cris, she gasped dropping to her knees, Kari held her, she looked up at the shadow she raised her arm at the dark shadow.

A bright light radiated from her and went from her hand onto the shadow and it vanished into the bright light.

"SH-she did it," Nyozeka breathed speechlessly. "Kari was able to get rid of the darkness in Cris. The marra allowed Anna to control her but Kari words brought her out of the curse." The cage suddenly vanished. David and Nyozeka fell to the ground.

"Kari." David whispered. Cris hugged Kari sobbing loudly.

"Ohh, Kari!" she sobbed. "I-I'm sorry." Kari held her.

"Its alright, Cris." Kari soothed. "I'm just glad you're back." she helped Cris get up, ignoring her injuries.

"Are you alright Cris?" David asked she nodded.

"Where…where are we?" she asked. "What is this place I don't remem—_kiyaaaaa_!"

"Cris!" David, Kari, and Nyozeka cried. Cris let out another cry she tried to stand but only doubled over was clutching her stomach.

"Th-the baby… _ugh_…something's wr-wrong…" David and Kari caught her as she nearly hit the floor. "What's happening …m-my baby!" She screamed. Anna Marie stepped forward with a look of outrage and malice.

"Ha ha ha—don't think I would let you get away from me that quickly Cris." she cackled malevolently.

"Anna!" Kari cried. Cris let out a scream of pain, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You may have broken through my spell." Anna Marie continued. "But I always get what I want, I hold all the cards."

"What are you talking about!?"David demanded angrily.

"Oh, I knew that Cris was _pregnant_ all this time." Kari's eyes widen in shock—"Kari was always to faithful so I had a planned to break up your _little_ friendship, by putting Cris against you. And finding out that she was pregnant well… that made everything better." she laughed.

"_Then_…" Kari said in a shock whisper. "Y-you're the one who's been hurting the baby." Anna Marie grinned at her. "**_You've been hurting Cris just to get to me_**!" she shouted angrily.

"I wanted the little bastard to suffer."

"_Don't say that_!" Cris screamed tears pouring down her eyes flowing down her cheeks. "_My baby is not a bastard you witch_!" Another sharp pain overcame her and she screamed.

"No!" David and Kari cried.

"_I'll be careful of what you say to me Cris_," Anna Marie said dangerously she lifted her hand. "I'm the one who chooses if your baby _lives_ or _dies._" she squeezed her hand and Cris screamed twice as much as pain gripped her stomach.

"_Pl_-_please_…_please stop_!" she begged.

"Leave Cris out of this Anna!" Kari said she took a step forward, while David held Cris as she crumpled to the floor.

"Take another step and the baby dies!"

Kari froze.

"Make any move and she dies too!" Cris screeched in pain crying all the more.

"Anna don't do this!" David said.

"Kari must suffer, David!" she snarled. "Kari must pay for what's she's done to me!"

_What do I do?_ Kari thought frantically.

_Kari._ She heard nyozeka's voice in her mind. _Kari, Anna is controlling Cris with 'faiths thread.'_

_What? _

_It's a thread that allows the person to control any one, you have to find it and cut it. That will break the spell and save her and the baby._

_But I can't._ Kari thought desperately. _She could kill the baby if I do anything._

_No she won't. I'll make sure of it. But we have to work fast. –Are you ready?_ Kari turned to David who was clutching the distraught Cris, he stared back at her. Kari nodded.

_Okay…I'm ready._

_Good…_ "**_Now_**!"

"Aurora ball!" Kari bellowed Anna stepped back surprised she was hit in the shoulder taken off guard.

"**_What!_**" she snarled. Nyozeka jumped on top of her head covering her face. "**_Arrrgh_** get off of me you _vermin_!"

"That's _Nyozeka_ to you…" Nyozeka said. "Kari… _hurry_!" Kari closed her eyes trying to see if she could sense the '_faiths thread_' she opened her eyes. A long golden string appeared in Anna's hand she turned to where David and Cris where seeing the string was connected into her stomach.

"I-I see it!" she said without hesitations she called. "**_Halo_**!" her wand appeared. _I have to save my friend. I __**will**__ save my friends. _Kari's wand suddenly began to glow bright white and long light. Anna Marie who was still wrestling with Nyozeka threw her off her head.

"**Cris! Time to die**!" she roared. Cris screamed.

"Kari!" David yelled. Kari clasped her wand with both hands; she ran and leapt in the air.

"No!" Kari brought her wand down so close to her hand. Everyone froze. Suddenly a long light appeared from Anna Marie's hand and traveled to Cris's stomach.

"Cut the string!" Nyozeka screamed. "_Cut it now_!"

Kari lifted her wand.

"**_Hiyaaaaaa_**!"

And broke the thread. Tiny pieces of the string began to break off and slowly disappeared in a million wisp of light.

Anna Marie slumped to the ground, trembling with fear and surprise. "H-how…how could you… I was…"she breathed.

"You're not going to hurt the _one's I love_," Kari said solemnly. Anna looked at her then glanced at David, a smile crossed her face.

"I won't hurt them." She said glancing at David once more. "But how do youknow _you_ won't _hurt_ them."

"What are you talking about!?" Kari whispered but Anna burst into flames and vanished.

"Kari!" Nyozeka cried, Kari turned to David and Cris and ran to them.

"Are you two alright?" she asked. David nodded, Cris eyes were closed. "Cr-Cris?"

She opened her eyes.

"Hey, girl." she said weakly.

"Hey, Cris." Kari said gently. "Don't worry we'll get you out of here." David slowly got up carrying her.

"I'm sorry Cris," David said gently. "This is my fault."

"Don't be…" She said softly. "I always knew she was a _witch_." He and Kari smiled.

"I'll get us out of here." Nyozeka said, she grabbed Kari and David's shoulder and suddenly they saw swirls of colors fly past them before appearing in the office.

"Cris!" Kari said anxiously.

"She's still alive." David said. "Let's get to the hospital!" and they rush to the door with Nyozeka transforming back into a stuffed animal and followed.

ζ

David paced in the waiting room alone except for Nyozeka who was watching him walked back and forth with in the small room.

"David," she said. "Sit down, you're making me dizzy."

"I can't. I'm worried about Kari and Cris," he said he rubbed the side of his cheek where the doctor bandaged him; his injuries weren't serious so he was released but Kari still had not returned. "Cris was out cold when we got here and she was controlled by Anna. She could have lost the baby I..."

"Well we don't know that for sure Dave, we have to wait what the doctor says."

"Yeah but—he stopped to see a little boy watching him, he blinked awkwardly. "Uhh…_hi_."

The boy ran away. It was not every day you saw a grown man talking to a stuffed bunny. David sighed, and sat on a chair heavily he hung his head miserably. Nyozeka floated toward him and landed on his head.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Dave." she said wisely.

"But…it's my fault. Anna still wanted me she causing all theses problems because of me." David sighed miserably. "I should have talked with her. Ended it. Tell her that I'm not in love with her—that I was in _love _with Kari, before stuff got worse. She's blaming Kari for us not being together, and she's putting our friends endanger I don't know how to-

"I think there's more to the situation Dave," Nyozeka broke in he looked up at her but couldn't see her from above his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I meanthat Anna had something more planned out." The bunny said somberly. "She's using those who are close to you and Kari especially Kari. She wants _revenge_."

"Revenge! On Kari. For what!?" David was on his feet again. He winced.

"I'm not sure. There is something that we don't know about Anna. Kari's somehow involved with it. It's like she knows something more about her that's why she's doing this to her… I think Kari and Anna are _connected_ to each other somehow. And not only because you're in between this- Anna wants to take out Kari and have you all to herself." Nyozeka paused for a moment. "That's probably why Anna joined  
the fallen."

"What!" Nyozeka was silent for a long time, when finally spoke her voice was quiet but serious.

"I think Anna has always had darkness in her, that's why Samuel came to her. He wanted to unlock her power: he said that she had a special power that they needed so they wanted to awaken it and now that Anna has power she wants to take her power and anger out on Kari."

David stood clenching and unclenching his fists. How could he answer to this? He paced in the room once more, thinking about what Nyozeka had said; Anna Marie wanting revenge on Kari just to get to him, even though he didn't want Anna back, he was still worried about how driven she was to go through lengths to have him…but… _at what cost? _

"_David?_" he turned to see Kari was standing by the door watching him.

"Kari, I-I didn't see you uh…" he said surprised. "How long ha-

"I just got here," she said simply. "I'm all checked over just a few minor injuries." David heaved a great sigh.

"I'm glad." he said Kari went and sat down, he did the same. "Are you alright?"

"Other than being whipped and tortured otherwise that I'm A-okay." she smiled a little. "Are you and Nyo alright you're not hurt or-

"No, where're fine."

"How's Cris?"

"Don't know. The doctor hasn't come back yet." Kari looked down sadly.

"This is my fault." She said miserably.

"No, it isn't you didn't know she was being controlled."

"Still, Cris could have _lost_ the baby if I didn't find that golden string Anna was using she could have…"

"But you broke the fates thread." Nyozeka said. "A moment sooner…then Cris would have died, but you stopped it from happening Kari." Kari nodded.

"Faiths thread?" David said. Nyo explained. "So that what that's what that long light was. It doesn't matter just as long you broke the spell Kari." She nodded quietly.

"And you even transformed your wand a little bit too." Nyo added. Kari shrugged.

"Just as long as it work and Cris and the baby are safe I don't care about anything else." Kari said softly. David stared at her just in that moment a young doctor walked into the waiting room, David and Kari got to their feet, David realized that Kari had took his hand without realizing it David didn't mind.

"Is Cris going to be alright?" Kari asked worriedly.

The doctor smiled. "She's just fine. Both mother and baby are _just_ fine." David and Kari let out a great sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Kari said. "Can we see her?" the doctor nodded.

"You can see her for a while but she needs to rest. We're going to keep her for a night or two. Are you her friends? Does she have a love one or family member or husband?"

"Her _boyfriend_ is coming." David remarked. "I just talked with him, he's on his way." She nodded.

"If you follow me to her room." David and Kari left the waiting room and she led them to a closed door she waved and left. Kari stood there for a moment when a thought came to her.

"David?" she said quietly, he turned to look at her. "Do you think that Cris knows what we are after what she just saw with Anna and everything?"

"I'm not sure," David said in a low voice. "She could have maybe." she sighed.

"I hope not." Kari whispered.

"Well," Nyozeka piped up. "The spell that was controlling Cris left so she couldn't have remembered what had happened…_but who knows_." They nodded and slowly walked into the room. Cris lay on the bed quietly as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey y'all." she said tiredly.

"Hey Cris," Kari said.

"How are you feeling?" David asked.

"Tired." She replied, Kari went over to her and hugged her as well David.

"You had us scared for a minute there, Cris." Kari said smiling.

"I know. I don't remember what came over me, felt as if I was in a trance or something—Cris touched her head.—"I can't remember much."

"Its probably better that you don't." David said kindly, Kari nodded.

"I do remember something..." David and Kari looked at one another.—"I remember Anna Marie she was using some crazy dark magic or something, she almost did something to the baby and…she almost ruined our friendship Kari, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay Cris,"

"You were right I almost let our friendship get away, I knew you wouldn't betray me but I didn't listen, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Cris, really," Kari reassured her, "as long as you and the baby are safe."

"I'm glad you told David. I would have never knew Charlie was so worried about me."

"He cares about you a lot Cris." David said gently.

"I know." She said nodding.

"Cris!"

"Ch-Charlie," Charlie walked in in his police uniform he went over and hugged her.

"I was so worried. I got here as soon as David called me." He whispered.

"I know." She whispered back. "But I'm okay…_we_ _both_ _are_." She added touching her stomach. Charlie gaped at her.

"Y-you're…?" he managed to gasp.

Cris nodded. He blinked.

"You…_you're_…"

She nodded again.

Charlie beamed. "**_Whahooo_**!" he screamed he kissed her passionately. David and Kari grinned.

"Congratulations Charlie!" David beamed. Kari grinned at them.

"Oh man this is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Cris smiled happily. "Cris I…I was going to tell you this later but."—he went into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I don't think I should wait—

He opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring. It was Cris turn gaped at the ring sparkled in the light she looked back at him wide eyed.

"_Will you marry me, Cris?_" He said gently. David and Kari watched in surprise at the two couple. Tears started to fall from Cris's face.

"Yes," She gasped. "Yes I will marry you." the ring was slipped on her ring finger she kissed once Charlie.

"Congratulations!" Kari said happily.

"Wait to go, man!" David beamed and they laughed.

Shortly after David and Kari left to let Charlie send time with Cris. David and Kari walked down the street happily about the unexpected surprise.

"Who of thought that would happen?" David said.

"I didn't. That was so _romantic_—Kari sighed dreamily.—"I never seen anything like that before." David chuckled.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Hey, you want to get something to eat?"

She smiled. "Yeah why not."

And they walked down the street to the evening sun.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two **

**I love you: the death word**

"**_David_**!" Kari screamed when she woke one morning in her bed.

"**_Be_** **_Quiet_**!" Kari felt something kick her in the side of her head, she rolled over to her side nearly falling off the bed.

"**_Nyozeka_**!" she exclaimed. "What happened!?" a slight throb made her groan. "Why did you _kick_ me!" she glared at the bunny.

"Because I had to knock you back to _reality_ that's why," She replied back. "and I don't thing a pinch on the arm was going to wake you." Kari let out a grunt as she slowly sat up, feeling the throb on her head to fade away. "_Another dream?_" Nyo said calmly.

"Yeah," Kari sighed. "Another dream."

"You have been dreaming a lot more lately, care to explain why?"

"H-huh, I don't know—"Kari rubbed her head as she got up from bed. "This is getting out of hand. Maybe I shouldn't tell David the truth." Kari had decided a few days was going to tell him she loved David and admit how much she cared about him.

"No way!_You_ have too!" Nyozeka exclaimed. "The sooner you tell him the sooner the dreams would stop so I can finally sleep in _peace_!" Kari got up and went to change.

"_My dream doesn't affect you, Nyo,_" she said pointedly.

"Oh really…" Nyozeka smiled sweetly and started to imitate Kari. "_Oh David I love you, I_ _always_ _loved you, I want to spend the rest of my life with-_-**_mmnff_**!"

Kari threw a shirt at her face.

"_Hmph_, no need for you to repeat it," she said annoyed and hearing Nyozeka laughing from behind her.

ζ

David entered work with a weary sigh, he had skipped breakfast and his hunger won out on his body. He was so tired that he almost didn't notice that a group of co-workers gossiping about something. Curious, he walked over to see what was up. The group of gossipier mostly women jumped when they saw him.

"Oh, uh, David… good morning." They said.

"Morning. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, uh…uh… it's just…didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Well." another woman spoke slowly. "They said that they got images of who destroyed Anna's penthouse a while ago.—David looked at them uncertainly, she continued.—"They say that the person had semi-white hair and well I…" David blinked as the ladies looked at him nervously, and half frightened for they backed away oh so slowly.

"But I-it can't have been…" David started.

"Of course it wasn't you." Another woman said hastily. "You can't have been there, uh."

"Where is she?" David asked.

"She didn't come in today." David his fist clenched.

_What are you planning Anna._ He thought. He looked at the women they looked very scared, he turned around and walked into his office closing the door behind him. David spent the rest of the evening in his office working quietly but he didn't put much thought or effort towards it, he was thinking of what Anna Marie was planning now for him and Kari. Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened. It was Kari.

"Hey, David, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay." He said huskily.

"I haven't seen you all day and you didn't go out for lunch."—she lifted up a bag.—"So I brought you some."

"Thanks, Kari," he got up taking the bag gratefully, feeling his stomach growl hungrily as he and she sat down on the sofa. "Is Nyozeka here with you?" She shook her head; he sighed and shared his fries with her, grateful that Nyozeka won't fly on top of his head. When the door burst opened and Frey entered the room, startling them.

"Hi, Frey." Kari said cheerfully.

"Hello, my sweet, sweet Kari," he piped up. "Look at what's hot off the presses." Frey lifted a magazine in front of them. The front page had a photo of Frey arms crossed holding a large balloon wire whisk in one hand, looking very dignified and sexy with his shirt open revealing his muscles on his body, as the front of the magazine read:_ Northern European's sexiest chef come and struts his stuff; from his kitchen in Holland to New York's exclusive restaurants and 5 star executive chef._

David and Kari looked at the magazine then to Frey and back again wide eyed with shock.

"So, that's your so called interview." David said.

"Yeah, where did you think I was going on a _job_ interview?" David was about to retort when.

"Wow, Frey this…this is incredible." Kari breathed. "You look so…_so hot!_" Frey grinned.

"I'm _hotter_ outside the kitchen than in one," he proclaimed with mock superiority. Kari flipped through the pages when she found the page she read it out loud for everyone to here:

"_Look out New York chefs' cause there's a new sheriff in town and not only is he the most successful chef /owner of the most successful business in Europe, but he's the most sexist chef and one of the most prestigious culinary chefs of our time and he's __**single. **__Frey Elrick has whipped, purée, minced, diced, shaken and stirred our way to our stomachs and our hearts. Born and raised in Holland, Netherlands he was raised by adopted parents who couldn't have children at the time adopted Frey, after his mother had gave him up at 2 weeks old. '"I have never hated my mother for what she did." Frey explained when we talked with him about his past. "I'm just blessed that I was raised with two wonderful parents who loved me even though I wasn't related by blood.'"_ Kari turned the next page and continued.

"_His parents Golda and James Elrick, were a working class family who owned a small bakery in Holland that had gotten more costumors in all of Holland. Frey was raised on the culinary confectionary and style from his parents: he helped every day after school and on weekend making delicious pastries and __**even**__ creating his own treats and homemade jams. Frey went to school making top marks gotten scholarships for culinary arts and had plans for seeing the world…but everything changed when a terrible fire from his family's bakery resulted in the tragic death of his beloved father, James."_

Kari stopped reading and looked at Frey wide eyed.

"Oh, Frey," she said softly. "I'm so sorry I…I didn't know— "David looked at him with the same feelings of consternation.

Frey shook his head. "It's okay, Kari," he said quietly. "Keep reading it gets better." Kari looked at him then she looked back at the article took a deep breath and continued.

"_The death of James Elrick was a shock that could have caused Frey to give up or put all his dreams behind him…but he didn't. It only made him stronger encouraging him to press on. '"Before the night of my father's death, he told me that he loved me, and that I was going to take on a bigger adventure, a new destiny. He said I was meant for 'great things,' beyond what I'll ever know.'"_ _Frey started to get a little emotional when he said this but he didn't want to admit it as he hid his tears._

_After that tragic day, Frey excelled at everything. He went to college in culinary and graduated a year early; that's when he went back to the Netherlands opened a bakery and in less than seven years became the most prestigious chef in the world and a multimillionaire at the age of twenty- three. We ask Frey after the interview what you are up to now he laughed and replied '"Just saving the world.'" _

David and Kari looked up at Frey with newfound admiration, after finishing the article.

"Gosh, Frey." David said finally. "I-I never knew your life was like that, you're always so quiet about yourself." Frey shrugged.

"It's no big deal—wha!—"Kari had gotten up and hugged him; Frey was taken aback by this as he looked at Kari, his face turning red.

"You been through so much," she whispered, she looked as if she was close to tears.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't start crying on me Kari!"—he pulled himself from her looking totally modest.—"I learn to accept it and my destiny." He was silent for a long time he put a hand to his heart. "_But I still think about him, though_." He said quietly.

"It's hard to lose someone you love," David whispered. "Someone you care for because of different events…I hope we never lose someone _again_." Frey and Kari didn't say anything, but agreed with silent agreement.

"Kari," Frey said, changing the subject. "How's Cris feeling?"

"She's great." She replied. "She and the baby are great but she won't be working for a while."

"Charlie is staying with her too." David added. Frey nodded.

"Good, at least she's safe from Anna." Kari said solemnly. "But I'm curious about what happened weeks ago. How could Marra make people lose control of themselves; and let others like the dark masters manipulate others. I thought marra was weak."

"Usually it is." Frey said wisely. "But the fallen, Marra masters, _or _even _Shado_ for that can unlock more darkness some in people's hearts, and turn it against the next person: there're blind sighted from the truth. They are so overcome by the darkness that they could well enough turn into a _heartless_ themselves, that just one of _many_ ways of becoming one of them."

"Cris was almost turned into one!" Kari said shocked. "What if she tries it again on her and tries to put us against each other. I _can't_ deal with that!" She added miserably.

"Well…I don't know much but what I do know is Marra _never_ goes away. There is always darkness in _us_. But it's important that we don't be overcome by it, so long as we have family and friends who care about us then the Marra won't control them."

"That's good to know." Kari replied. David remained silent.

"Speaking of Anna I heard that she was attacked or something like that from the office." Frey mused David looked down away.

"_Anna is planning something_," David said grimly. "She wants to ruin my reputation…There're saying that she was attacked by someone with white hair…semi-white hair." He added touching the streak from his long black hair, Kari stared at him.

"Jeez, Dave I didn't know you would get that _rough_ with your ex-girlfriend." Frey said.

"**_I wasn't there last night_**!" he said angrily.

"I was joking, Dave, relax you have no sense of humor." Frey took some French fries and ate.

"It's nothing to make fun of, Frey." Kari said.

"_Buff itsb stilb funby_," Frey said over a mouthful of fries. "_Buff_!—he swallowed— "But right now the oblivion stone is our main priority and…" he looked down at them.– "You still haven't made your decision about becoming _seraphim masters_." He cocked an eyebrow.

"And _no_ is still our answer," David said flatly, looked up.

"And why not. You already showed great power back there in the other realm and you both can close the portal-why can't you just take on seraphim and call it a day." Frey said exasperated.

They didn't answer.

Frey sagged and sighed. "Whatever will be will be I guess." He said.

**_"Aaaaaaalllleeeeee_**!" David, Kari, and Frey jumped to their feet and ran out the door.

"What's wrong!?" David demanded asking one of his co-workers.

"The copy room is on fire!" he said. "And Julie's inside, the doors won't open – she can't get out!"

"Tom, go get the extinguisher, we'll try to open the door," David commanded, he nodded and ran.

"**Julie**!" Kari cried banging on the door, there was a desperate banging coming from inside the door.

"**Help me**!" she coughed. "**The fires spreading**!"

"**Hold on**!" Frey called. David and Frey backed away from the door then ran and tried to break the door **_Bang! Bang! Bang!_**The door went as they tried to open it. Frey step back and was about to try magic when suddenly something grabbed him, David and Kari.

"What the hell!" Frey said. They all jumped them they realized to their horror that it was the coworkers attacking them separating them.

"Th-there being controlled!" Frey called. Kari broke free and ran to the door and tried to open it when she felt a terrible pain that touched her hand and thrust her to the wall.

"Kari!" David yelled he pushed the others side and ran to her; she lifted her hand it was streaming with smoke.

"Th-there's a spell on the door! _Ngh_! I can't get in!" He helped her up. They turned to see Frey getting slugged.

"Frey!" they cried.

"Ugh…get _offa_…me!" Frey struggled they piled on top of him, David and Kari were grabbed from behind and were thrust to the wall.

"No!...don't… touch…the…**_hair_**!" Frey roared a great force radiated from him all the people where thrust across the small room, including the ones who grabbed Kari and David. Frey stood fists clenched, eyes blazing in a bluish glow.

"That…was close." he said his glowing eyes fading to normal, David and Kari looked amazed for a moment, Kari ran and opened the door, Julie fell from the door Kari caught her, she was unconscious and covered in ember burns. David checked her pulse.

"She's alive, let's get out of here!"

"David take she out of here," Frey said. "We have to stop the fire from spreading."

"But-

"Go, David." Kari said. "We'll take care of this." David looked at her worriedly, he lifted Julie up.

"Be careful," he said. "_Both of you._" they nodded and went inside the flaming room.

"_Prestige_!"

"_Halo_!" Kari said there wands appeared she coughed. "I-I don't know any water spells."

"Repeat after me." Frey shouted over the roaring fire. "_Aquarous_!"

"**Aquarous**!" two streams of water shot out of their wands gently pouring on the fire diminishing it. It took over twenty minutes until Kari and Frey had taken out the fire.

"Okay the fires taken care of lets go." Frey said.

"Mm-hm." Kari said her wand vanished. "Let's go before someone sees." He nodded and they walked out the room to find that everyone of the co-workers were gone.

"Where's?" Frey said.

"**Hey**!" they turned two fighters came in toward them. "**Are you okay**?" they demanded.

"Y-yeah!"

"We have to get out of here they evacuated the building," the other firefighter said. "We came back because they say there were more people in here. Lets go!"

"I-did everyone get out okay?" Kari asked following them to the stairs.

"Yeah, everyone is out," the first firefighter said. They walked down the stairs silently when pain hit her head. A rush of memories of her dream filled her mind. She saw David on the floor clutching his chest body struggling to stay alive. She saw the strange black insignia on his chest. She looked up and saw the hooded woman but the hood was off her face and she saw it was: "Anna!" she gasped waking up from vision, Frey and the firemen looked at her.

"Is she alright!" asked the fireman to Frey.

"She's fine," Frey said putting a hand on her shoulder. "She's just a bit _claustrophobic_ you should walk ahead… we're right behind you."

"Okay. But stay close." They said and walked ahead.

"_What happened?_" Frey whisper in a hushed voice. She held her forehead.

"I…I had a…a vision of my…_dream_." she said weakly.

"Dream? What dream?" Frey blinked.

"I-I'll tell you later, David's needs help he's in trouble… I think Anna took him."

"Well, where is he do you remember where he is." Kari closed her eyes, thinking.

"Th-the roof…" she said. "He's up in the roof." Frey nodded.

"You go find David, while I'll create a distraction." He whispered for his wand and said. "_Smokus_." A gray smoke screen puffed from the wand and filled the stairs.

"What's happening!" called one of the firemen.

"Go Kari!" Frey said, she nodded. Turning, she glanced back at him.

"_Thank you, Frey_." She whispered. And flew up the stairs.

ζ

David groaned, he wasn't sure why he was in pain as he slowly opened his eyes, someone looked stared down at him, he blinked to focus…only to see Anna Marie staring back at him.

He got to his feet. Stepping back getting ready to fight or…

"**WH-what what am I doing here**!?" he demanded. He looked around wildly and realized he was on top of the roofs building. "Why have you taken me here!?" Anna Marie smiled sweetly.

"_Ah_, David you're always getting to the point." She replied. "Never to go around things. _So like you_."

"I don't have time for your games_,_ Anna." He said flatly.

"Well I do. I thought you loved my games. _Like you_ _loved me._"

ξ

_Kari flew up the flights of stairs. Trying to get to the roof top._

ξ

"What happened to us David?" Anna Marie said silkily. "I thought you cared about me. I thought you _loved_ me."

"I do Anna," David said. "I do love and care about you but… you're not the one I want to share that _love_ with." he said quietly.

ξ

_"Kari!" Nyozeka had popped in and was flying that moment in her stuffed animal form. _

_"Nyozeka, David's been taken!" Kari said, flying over the 30__th__ floor._

_"Oh no! We have to hurry." Kari flew faster._

ξ

"I'm in love with someone else Anna." David said. "Forgive me Anna but… I can't love you the way _you_ want me too."

"Do you think _she_ loves you the same way?" Anna Marie said in a low voice. "Has she told you?" David didn't answer. "I see… In that case—_widow!_" Anna called her wand out. Her wand was long and black with a pointed tip at the end. David was about to call his wand when she said. "**_Maceous_**!" a red spark hit him in the chest and he fell back, unconscious. Anna Marie smiled and knelt down beside him.

ξ

"We're here!" Kari said they landed on the 40th floor in front door to the roof; she touched the knob and felt a pained sensation like she did before, she let go, her hand smoked like before but there was no burn marks.

"This is no ordinary spell." Nyozeka said eyeing her hand and door.

"How do we get in there? I wished I could do what Frey did."

"You can. You just have to tap into her power."

"But…how?"

"You tap in with your emotions. Try, we have to save David!"

_David._ Kari thought. She closed her eyes. _I want to save him. I __**will**__ save him…so I can finally tell him…I love him._ Kari opened her eyes. Her eyes glowed brightly as a force radiated from her. Kari touched the door and the force blew the door right off its hinges, she walked into the roof and froze staring what was in front of her.

David lay sprawled on the floor, unconscious, but that was not what made Kari stayed frozen to the spot… _It was Anna Marie_. She lay on top of him her hair draped over his opened chest, kissing him. Anna looked up slowly to stare at Kari she smiled silkily.

"_Hmm_, _about time_." She said calmly.

"WH-what have you _done_ to him!" Kari demanded in a quivering voice she took shaky steps toward her and David. Anna brushed her hair, as Kari dropped beside David; carefully he lifted his head, checking his pulse. He was alive. Miraculously, he was still breathing she looked down at his chest and gasped. A small black symbol like insignia glowed on his chest it almost looked like the mystic symbol but the only difference it was _upside down_ as the ends of the diamond stuck out like spidery tentacles.

"_What…what is this?"_ Kari said horrified. "**_What_** **_have_**_**you done to David!?**_" She practically screamed the question.

"_Ahh_, he's fine." Anna Marie said dreamily. "I just wanted to show David how much _I_ _love_ him."

"D-David…pl-please wake up." Kari shook him a little. "Why are you doing this!?" Anna Marie eyes narrowed to slits.

"I want you to keep away from David." She hissed low but full of vindictiveness. "I warned you the first time—even while I was gone, you come in trying to take him away from _me._" she looked down at Kari with a piercing stare.—"I knew you loved him even then. So why don't you tell him yourself but—"she laughed lightly.—"But if you tell him David will _die_."

Kari was unable to move she could only stare at Anna Marie with horrified disbelief.

"_What_?" she said in a hushed whisper.

"You see I didn't want David to know that his closes friend _loved_ him…" Anna smirked. "so I the _Marra_ _curse_ on him. When you tell him _I love you_ the spell will activate. David's heart will over work, and he will _die_." Kari stared at Anna Marie wide eyed with shock, she looked at David seeing the marra spell glowed on his chest before being absorbed into his skin. "No use telling him about the spell either, it will also activate itself his own body will be his own weapon." Kari lay David on the ground and stood up her body trembled in anger.

"How could you do this!?" Kari roared she lunged for her, but Anna vanished. "He didn't deserve this, what ever your vendetta is its with _me_ not **_him_**!" Kari turned to see Anna behind her, laughing jeeringly.

"But that's the problem." Anna whispered. "David would want to be with you. He would rather have _trash_ than have _treasure_ so…" Anna Marie smiled. "If I can't have him… _No one can._" she added darkly. "He may have thought things may have ended between us when I was gone but it was just the _beginning_…I'll leave you to David for now. But, when the stone is found, I'll make sure it's used to _kill_ _you_ first."

Kari lunged again but Anna Marie vanished in fiery flames. Kari stood alone, shaking with cold and loss she held herself as she walked over to David and knelt down beside him watching him silently.

"Kari!" Nyozeka had arrived in bunny form, she looked at Kari but she didn't say anything, David began to stir, groaning before he opened his eyes.

"Kari…Nyo?" he said wearily.

"David, are you alright?" Nyozeka asked.

_All this time I watched from a distance._ Kari thought. _But I could never tell you how I felt..._

"I-I'm fine." David said sitting up rubbing his head. "Anna Marie stunned me or something and I blacked out."

_When I was with you I felt safe, when you wrapped your arms around me, I wanted nothing more then to tell you…_

David looked up at Kari. "Kari, are you alright?" he asked. Kari slowly got to her feet.

_But I can never tell you…I can never tell you…I love you…_

"Kari?" she didn't answer for she had started to run away from him. "_Kari_!" he got to his feet and ran after her, he caught her by the hand. "**K-Kari**! What happened!?" he demanded.

_She didn't answer_. _How could she?_ David stared at her.

"Kari, look at me." he said quietly.

She didn't.

"**_Look at me!_**" She turned. David step back a little looking at Kari, staring at the tears that streamed down her cheeks. David could not speak instead he held leaned closer to her and...

… _He kissed her._

In that moment a strange sensation overcame them as it did once so long ago. David felt as if his insides were melting and Kari felt as if she was fading from the inside.

_Oh…_ Kari thought surprised at the kiss. David wrapped his arms carefully around her pulling her close, it was right. As if fitting the last piece to finalize a puzzle, it was right. Yet…Kari had to stop, it was wrong… Kari closed her eyes and _answered_ his kiss; she lifted her hands to David shoulders. _A lone tear_ rolled down her cheek. _David._ She thought softly. The image of Anna Marie and the marra spell came to her mind. She opened her eyes.

"**No**!" she screamed, pulling away from him, David looked at her wide eyed. Kari touched her lips stepping back from him and ran.

"**Kari**!" Nyozeka cried she flew right past him and followed her. David touched his lips tenderly as he leaned against the wall of the building looking up at the cloudy sky.

ζ

"Kari!" Nyozeka exclaimed. They were back at Kari's house. Kari had run to her room and collapsed on her bed. "K-Kari I…I-I don't know what to say!" Nyo sputtered. "Th-this have never happened before. I didn't expect he would I I…"

_David…kissed me._ Kari thought softly remembering that moment._ I wonder what did he meant when he… kissed me._

"Kari, we have a bigger problem." Nyozeka said as she turned back into a girl. "We have to talk about-

"The curse!" Kari cried she looked up at the child. "David he's been curse by Anna and…"

"I know…that was no _ordinary_ spell. That curse is advance, only marra masters could do that, Anna Marie is a lot more powerful than I thought. I never thought she had…"

"This is no time to talk about that, Nyozeka!" Kari said angrily, she glared up at her. "Why didn't you _do_ something!? You could have stop her or remove the curse-

"Even if I was there. I wouldn't been able to _stop_ her," she said gently she lowered her eyes. "As for the spell, it's too advance for me I _can't_ remove it." Kari stared at her wide eyed. "David was exposed to _terrible_ dark magic, the only way he would be free from the curse is if Anna removes it on her own free will otherwise… you can _never_ tell David that you love him…without activating the curse." Kari curled herself into a fetal position, she clenched her fists on the sheets, tears started to fall from her face, as she cried silently on her bed.

"_If only I can tell him._" She whispered.

"If you told him, the spell will active and David will _die_." Nyozeka said quietly she put small hand on Kari's hair comfortingly her. "I'm so sorry, Kari."

_Nyozeka_. Kari thought, tears coming down her eyes, she covered her head in her hands sobbing all the more. _David… I'm sorry._

ζ

"Hey David," Frey said as he entered David's house. "Me and Kari been looking for you. She said something about a vision so I wanted to see if y—"Frey stopped at half sentence as he looked down.

David lay silently on his table face down not noticing that Frey had just teleported in his house. Frey looked down at him incredulously hands on his hips. He turned around.

"**Say something**!" David exclaimed, looking up.

"What do you want me to say?" Frey said turning back.

"I don't know but something!" Frey cocked his head and eyebrow as David groaned laying his head back on the table.

"By the looks of it you look like someone stole something from you or you lost a _fight_."

"If only it was that simply," David mumbled miserably, putting his hands on top of his head. "_I_ _kissed_ _Kari_."

_Frey's jaw dropped!_

"**_What! Y-you kissed…you kissed Kari_**!" he exclaimed slamming his hands on the table with shocked disbelief.

David nodded. Not looking up.

"I-I thought things ended with you and Anna Marie?!"

"I thought it was," David said miserably. "But when we met she put a spell on me and I blacked out, by the time I woke up Kari got up and ran away from me she was crying when I caught up to her and I-_I kissed her_. But then she pushed me aside and ran off –I can't say that I blame her."

"Talk about a one sided love," Frey murmured. "You're in love with Kari, Anna Marie's in love with you—"he counted them on his fingers.—"Dude! You're in the middle of a _love triangle_."

_Has Frey been reading Japanese novels?_" David thought foolishly, he shook the thought out of head.

"You're one popular guy." Frey mused, crossing his arms; he flicked his wrist allowing a small jar of jam hover before landing on his palm with a mini spoon.

"This is no time to be eating!" David exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not the one having love problems." Frey said matter a factly. "You put this on yourself." He took a bite of the jam.

"I thought things had finally ended with me and Anna, even with her talk, I thought it was over after she left."

"What do you mean _after_ _she left_?"

"She went away after the first Shado attack. Nyo said that was how she was able to awaken her power."

"Oh…" Frey said slowly. "…so that explains it. _My_ guess she probably didn't want to end your relationship with you—what I don't understand is why would take her anger out on Kari." David shrugged half-heartily, as Frey took a bite of jam thoughtfully.

"I would have never thought you were in love with Kari, David. I always thought you were just _protecting_ her."

"I never felt this way about anyone Frey," David said softly. "Not even with Anna Marie. Kari she's extraordinary, she makes me laugh, she's smart, funny, creative, kind, caring, loving, and _beautiful_…"—he paused for a moment—" When I hold her in my arms I feel at _peace_ with myself with her, somehow."

Frey sighed deeply. "You must really care about her as much as I care for her and Nyozeka, huh?"

"_Look so_…" David agreed quietly. "_Look so._"

_(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please bare that the spell words aren't the best it's not easy especially after five years after I first written it. Also please leave a comment to let me know how you feel and think how the story is going so far thank you.)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three**

**Fiery flames of love, hate**

**And secrets.**

The days past slowly and unsurely for Kari and David as the past uneventful peril loomed over them, bringing a sense of loneness and dread as they went on their daily lives. After the fire that took place in the office fax room was cleared, it was safe for everyone to go back to work; but with the account of the co-worker waking up on the floor and not remembering how, some people started to show up late to work because they thought the office was haunted, people started carrying lucky charms, crosses and… _bulbs of garlic_.

Kari tried her best to ignore it. But her mind was still on David and the kiss they shared; she felt confused but mostly she felt scared and fearful with the marra curse embedded in to David's body. Every time she looked at him, the thought about the curse and David dying because of her. When he was around she avoided him wanting to keep herself away from the curse she had brought upon him; seeing him made her want to tell him about the curse but really it was to say that she loved him…_it was killing her inside_. One afternoon, four weeks had elapsed after the incident at the office Kari took the day off to visit Cris's house to see how she was with chi-chi in toe.

"Hi Kari," Cris beamed hugging her. "Long time no see."  
Kari laughed. "It's only been a few weeks."

"Only! It feels like I haven't seen you in months! How's it going? I heard what happened at the office are you alright?"

"I'm okay the fire was minor anyways, but now everyone are scared to come back to work, they think the place is haunted." Kari chuckled at the thought as they sat on the sofa.

"Well, can't say that I blame them." Cris said slowly as she petted Chi-Chi. "Weird stuff has been going on, like when those creatures attacked our old office and what happened to me I think weird stuff has been happening that's why I stay home and work." Kari nodded. "You want something to eat or something to drink?" Cris asked getting up walking to the kitchen.

"No I'm fine. Where's Charlie? Is he home?"

"No, he went to work." Cris came back holding a sandwich and started eating. "He's been busy since his promotion as lieutenant."

"He was why didn't you tell me?" Kari said surprised.

"Hey, I was busy recuperating after being attacked by Anna and her black magic, I should sue her ass for that…" she shook her head. "If you and David hadn't been there—she paused to swallow—"What happened to me? I felt as if I was in a nightmare, you were there and David and Nyozeka."

Kari swallowed.

"But that couldn't have happened. Other dimensions, magic spells, what is this The Twilight zone!? That couldn't have happened…_could it_?" Kari looked down silently for a while.

"Maybe it was a hallucination." Kari suggested she didn't want her to know about other worlds and about her, David, and Nyozeka having powers as well. "You have been working a lot lately." Cris half smiled.

"I guess. But it seemed so real." There was a moments silence, Cris changed the subject. "Oh let me show you my ultrasound picture." She got up and stepped out the room.

Kari looked down sadly. Cris I have to protect you. She thought. I don't want anything to happen to you… I don't want to hide this secret from you but…I don't want another person to die because of me… Cris reentered the room and sat down Kari smiled to hide her fear.

"Here you go." Cris beamed. She handed Kari a square black and white photograph of the baby but it wasn't fully developed yet it looked more like a strange curvy misshapen oval with a tail.

"Wow, Cris!" Kari breathed amazed. "Is the baby okay?"

"Just fine." She said lifting her blouse showing a small round mass on her stomach, she rubbed her stomach gingerly, Kari touched her stomach also. "Kari, you look troubled something wrong?" Cris asked with concern.

"Nothing's wrong." Kari said but she was giving Kari her looks saying _don't lie to me something's up_ kind of looks.

"This is about David isn't." Kari was startled at Cris's bluntness.

"No," she said. She paused. "This isn't about…David."

"Aha! It is about Dave, why did you stall then you said his name." Cris giggled. "What happened between you two did you finally tell him you love him?" Kari shook her head sadly.

"Kari you just need a little push that's!—" Cris looked at her with surprise as tears flowed down Kari's cheeks. "K-Kari what's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this I can't tell David I love him," she moaned. "He mustn't know."

"But why?" She shook her head, burying her face in her hands and shuddered.

"I-its complicated Cris." She mumbled. "If I told him… I'm scared something terrible would happen to him that's why I can't, Cris, that's why he mustn't know. I almost lost you and the baby I don't…I don't want that to happen again." Cris looked at Kari for alone time, she sighed.

"You won't lose me Kari." She said seriously. "I know what you feel, not telling someone you care for I love you… and I know this has a lot to do with losing your family; but you're not going to lose me. Kari you're my friend you won't lose me or David for that. He cares about you too much to lose him. Don't worry when the time comes you will tell him your true feelings." Cris hugged her best friend.

"Thanks, Cris." Kari said softly. If only it were that simple. She thought sadly.

Kari left Cris a little later feeling uncertain about something, as if a storm was taking shape something… foreboding coming her way that could put herself and the people she cared about in danger.

Kari walked into work the next morning ignoring the whispers of her co-workers, the life of office gossip never seem to die away as long as she was still working here. She sighed as they talked about her behind her back until she had reached solace in her office cubicle. It was then that she noticed a note beside her computer keyboard. Curious, Kari picked it up and saw the letter was in David's handwriting, it read:

_Kari,  
Can you meet me this afternoon on the roof after work at 6:00pm so we can talk. Please come._

David.  
  
"Talk?" Kari said quietly she sat down. David wants to talk…to me? she thought, she glanced at the letter again and sighed deeply. I…I can't bear to see him…not now. If I do, it would make say those words to him and I just can't—she looked at the letter once more.  
But I want to see him…just one more time…

ζ

Dark grey storm clouds loomed in the sky later evening after work promising a heavy shower as the weather man announced that even after Kari left the office. Kari walked up the last flight of stairs to the roof top door which stood open, repaired from her last encounter she paused at the threshold to stare at David. David stood quietly in the middle of the roof watching the grey and white swirl like a thick smoke over him, he turned around.

"Kari." He said gently, she walked closer to him with a sheepish nod of ascent her eyes looked the same color as the storm clouds, he thought vaguely. "H-how are you?" David winced at how silly for asking that question, but didn't know any way to start the conversation.

"I-I'm fine." Kari said quietly her eyes downcast. "You?"

"Fine," he said quickly, nervously. "I'm doing good…" there was a moments silence between them. David looked at the swirling gray clouds, up ahead as a faint rumble of thunder loomed over them. He stared down at Kari quietly. "You've been avoiding me…" He whispered his tone was somber but it was more a statement than a accusation. "Why is that?"

Kari shrugged half-heartily. "I just wanted to be alone." She said quietly she didn't look at him.  
"Kari I…that's not the only reason why I asked you to come." David replied softly. "You've been acting strange since…" he was about to say "when I kissed you," but instead said. "Since what happened here with me and Anna."

Kari shuddered at the name. Small droplets of rain started falling and there was a light rumble of thunder close by. "If this is this about me and Anna Marie I—"

"It's not about you and Anna." Kari interrupted coolly. She looked up at him her graying eyes hard.

"Then what is?" David asked. "Kari, talk to me, I just want to know the truth. Let me help you."  
"I don't need your help David." Kari replied. "I…I just decided to quit this job." The meaning of those words surprised her when they left her lips, she looked away.

"WH-what?" David said surprised. She stared at him, nodding once.

"I decided to leave." Kari said firmly. "I have a lot on my mind, I want a fresh start and this job has only brought me down by doing so." Kari never really wanted to leave. She only stayed so she could be close to David. At one time she wanted to leave; she would have left in a heartbeat but… after meeting David, after the time they had shared together, had dinner together, even though he was with Anna Marie. It was the one time she wanted to stay with that person, who also fought for their preservation and future.

"Kari," David breathed softly. "I-I never thought you felt that way about this I…don't want you to leave."

Kari closed her eyes.

"Is it because of me?..."—she did not answer. "…Is it because I kissed you?"

Kari opened her eyes. It had started to drizzle.

"The kiss..." She said quietly. "… _I forgot all about it_…" She added coldly.

_She never did_. That moment never left her. It was killing her that she had to be so heartless to man she loved. The man she cared about more than anything. David looked down closing his eyes, she turned around abruptly.

"Is that all you came to talk about," Kari murmured trying to hide the pain and sorrow that wanted to take over her. "I don't have time for this, I'm going home." She started walking for the exit rain drenching her.

"_Kari!_"

She turned. The moment was instantaneous and unforgettable. It seemed like milliseconds had past instead of just moments as David walked to her taking her hand, and pulling her into him holding her close before…

He kissed her. Pleasure returned to them like an electric shock, as their lips met lips, their hair caught in an up draft with a whoosh of their magic. Rain water dripped down the two souls wet and cold but they did not fell its icy splash. David pulled from her slowly to look at Kari, she looked at him wide eyed as she breathed shallowly whilst staring into his white eyes.

"I never forgot that moment…" David breathed softly. "not for one second. I never felt this way about anyone, now that I found it. _I can't let my heart let go of it_…" another pause. "I know I've been fickle with Anna Marie, thinking I betrayed her, knowing she will make things right for her, for me to love her but the truth is… I'm not in love with her."

Kari's eyes widen.

"I know I can be dense at times and always distant and hidden but…I can't hide the fact that I… I love you." David wrapped his arms around Kari holding her close to him. "_I'm sorry_." He whispered. "_I love you_." rain continued to fall down there wet bodies pattering the moments of time and space.

The very words echoed in Kari's mind like the ringing of a bell reverberating through her body with those three words opening visions of her and David together as his words echoed… I love you… I love you… I love you. Her heart heaved.

"I do too!"

"_Kari! Noooooo!_" Nyozeka's voice pierced her mind. Kari gasped. David pulled from her the moment seemed to move in slow motion as water dripped down the hard cemented floor to David, clutching his chest as an unexplainable pain ripped through his body, his head flew back as if gut punched… He dropped to his knees.

"No." Kari whispered in a small voice as she watched David struggled to live.

"Ugh…what…?" David breathed. "_Huff_!…my_…my chest…_"

"I'm sorry." David looked up slowly. Kari stood still her body seemed to fade from his line of vision with in the emerging fog as she stared at David sadly.

"I'm sorry…David," she said softly. "I-I can't…love you back." Kari she took a step away from him and ran.

"K-Kari!" David cried the pain in his chest had slowly began to subside he managed to raise an arm to her but she was gone.

Not aware that someone else was there too. Watching them from within the shadows.

ζ

Kari stepped inside her house silently closing the door behind her dripping wet from the tempest out side her building. Kari took in slow deep breathes unable to think…unable to move.

"Kari?" Nyozeka had appeared beside her, she looked up slowly her eyes bleak and full of sadness.

"Huh, I'm all wet." Kari said her voice sounded tired, exhausted. She took off her hand bag mechanically. "I need to get out of these wet clothes." Kari walked by Nyozeka, who picked up her hand bag and looked at Kari, her ears drooped a little.

"Kari I—"she started to say. Kari turned to look at her.

"Nyozeka," she said quietly. "Please… I'll like to be alone." She turned and left for the bathroom. Nyozeka hovered for a moment and floated quietly to Kari's room. She could hear the shower running.

_She wants to be alone._ Nyo thought quietly. _I can't say that I blame her… she just had to reject the man she loves today_. She sighed putting the bag on the bed, Chi-Chi had walked in to the room just then and petted her, she stared at the door.

"I think I better leave her alone for a while," Nyo mused she took out the door key to oasis and vanished.

ξ

Kari stood alone in the shower. Water rained down her face, streaming down her hair and down her back trying in hope to wash to days' events. A lone tear rolled down her closed lids as she remembered his unforgettable words:

"I never forgot that moment… not for one second…"

"I never felt this way about anyone…"

"I can't hide the fact that…I love you…"

"I'm sorry David…I-I can't…love you back…" Kari's words rang as she remembered seeing the look of pain on his face.

_He can never know my true feelings_. She thought sadly. _If I ever tell he'll die…even without the curse, Anna will stop at nothing to break us apart… __**Anna won**__…_ Kari went down on her knees hot water pricked her back, but she didn't feel it; she covered her face as water and her tears flowed steadily.

_There's no hope_… Kari thought she sobbed quietly on the bathtub floor.

ξ

Nyozeka reappeared a later to find that Kari had not returned she sighed wistfully.

_Gosh, I never would have thought a tragic ending to such a deserving couple._ She thought sadly. If only they could just take on—"**_Whoooa!_**" Nyozeka's mystic sense had activated with such vim that she halted in mid hover she looked around the room wildly to find the source.

_There's so much dark energy_. She thought frantically who could—Kari! I got to warn her! Nyo flew for the door but it suddenly drew out a dark shield.

"A marra shield!" she cried, she called her wand. "Harparous!— The spell ricocheted from the door. "Yikes!" she ducked causing her spell to crash in to the vanity, breaking the mirror into a thousand pieces. Nyozeka got another idea she tried to teleport, but ending up right back into the room, she banged on the walls.

WH-who's doing this!? She thought desperate to get to Kari. She sensed another presence.  
"Anna!" she yelled. "You're behind this! Let me out right now! Anna! Anna!"

ξ

Kari sat down quietly in the tub looking down at the water she felt tired and a good cry made her want to just go to sleep forever or until she forgot him. Kari sniffed.

"Why are you crying?" Kari looked up stunned to be face to face by Anna Marie who watched her.

"Anna! H-how did you get in here!?" Kari asked trying but failing to hear the fear in her voice.

Anna Marie ignored the first question.

"Why are you so sad Kari?" She asked she took a step forward in the small bathroom. Kari looked away. "Oh," Anna murmured languidly. "You had to tell the man you love that you can't love him or he'll die."

Kari looked up surprised. "H-how…" she breathed. "How did you…"

"I saw you," Anna said as she said this the room began to shift, her voice once carefree turned flat but full of vindictive anger. "I saw. Everything. How you were talking…how you tried to hide it, but you didn't—she clenched her hands into fists. "How he wrapped your arms around you…how he kissed you." She hissed threw her teeth. In that moment Kari felt the room began to rumble, as Anna Marie looked down her darkly.

"Anna!" Kari gasped as everything started tumbling around her she tried to stand but the waves of water in the tub made it difficult. "Pl-please st-stop d-don't do this—

"I'll never forgive you." Anna Marie snarled as if she had not spoken. "I'll never forgive you for kissing David!" she screamed.

Kari felt herself being hurled onto the tiled walls of the bath tub by some unknown force crashing back first into the hard metal shower head, before she could let out a gasp or a scream she hit head first into the water.

_She was drowning!_ Were the first thoughts she had as she fought frantically to get her head above water. It felt as if a heavy hand had pushed her head down; she tried reach for the hand, but found nothing, instead the unknown hand pushed down with more force. Her body bucked causing her to involuntary take in a mouthful of water. Kari felt her thrashing ebb her body going lax for the lack of air as she began to lose consciousness... The heavy hand pulled her head out the water for the moment she felt the vice like grip release from her wet hair, but was replaced by a gut retching punch in the stomach, before being thrown to the wall of the tiled bathroom hard.

Kari gasped feeling hot steamy, but none the less air entered her burning throat and lungs, she coughed her body flared with the pain on her back as she coughed out water, she looked up weakly. Anna Marie stood dark energy resonating from her making her hair float around her like a dark angel tickling her cheek and face as her eyes turned to inky pools of blackness.

"Anna!" Kari managed her voice raw. "Pl-please stop this—I-I'm sor—!" Anna Marie lifted her hand causing her to be shoved back against the wall by black shadow like vices, wrapping around her neck cutting off her oxygen. Kari gasped as she struggled for air once more.

"Time for you to pay for your betrayal." Anna said smiling dangerously.

Kari's eyes widen in terror.

ζ

Frey walked into David's house a little later to find David face down on his pillow only wearing a pair of pants. Frey didn't say anything but stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

"_What happened now?_" He said a bit annoyed.

"I don't want to talk about it." David mumbled through the pillow.

"Well, something must have happened then you wouldn't look like that."

"I don't want to talk about it…this is the worse day of my life—I'll never forget this day as long as I live." David groaned further into the pillow. Frey stared at him thoughtfully trying to decipher his words. His eyes widen.

"_Noooo…_" Frey drawled slowly.

David looked up from his pillow.

"No**_— whaaaaaa!_**" Was all David could get out for Frey had lifted him by the shoulders and started shaking him violently, causing his head to whip back and forth.

"**_Don't tell me you two did it!?_**" Frey exclaimed anger and shock written all over his face.

"**_Get-off-me!_**" David snarled dizzily. "**_St-stop shaking me you dumb-ass let me go!_**!" Frey stopped, letting him drop back on the bed with a groan whilst Frey shook with horror.

"**You did it with Kari!**" he almost bellowed.

"No!" David exclaimed, trying to recuperate from his dizziness. "No, I didn't—I'm as pure as white snow! I just locked kiss number two on Kari!"

Frey blinked.

"_Y-you didn't_." Frey said. David shook his head. "Oh…was that all," he sighed in relief, David glared at him, as Frey looked as if he didn't realize he was shaking the living day lights out of him just moments ago. "You got me all worked up for nothing." Frey added. He eyed David.

"And what do you mean you're still a virgin?"

"_Can we get off that subject?_" David said irritably.

"Ok, ok, so what happened now between you two?" David sighed looking down.

"I told her _I loved her_.'" he said not looking at Frey. "And she said _'I did too'_ but…" he remembered the pain that crossed his chest. "Something happened to me. My heart, I thought I was dying…but then, Kari said 'I'm sorry I can't love you back' and just… _left_." There was a moments silence.

"Sooo…what does that mean?" Frey said clueless.

"Let me put it in words that you can understand." David said through clenched teeth. "_I_…_got_…**_dumped_**!" Frey raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what can I say, that's the fact of life Dave. You win some you lose some."

"I've never been dumped before." David said quietly he lifted his hand to the open closet: a shirt hovered from out of it and flew to his hand. "I was never very close with people. I always kept to myself but…not with…Kari." He added in a whisper.

"Maybe she had a reason for saying that." Frey mused.

"What? Like someone else?"

"No. If it was, I would have taken him to another time era or something."—David raised an eyebrow—"What I can do it… even if it is against the rules." Frey sighed. "Anyways what if she had no chose to say it. I mean with Anna Marie watching you like a hawk, who else is behind this." David shrugged as he put on the shirt.

"I don't care who is behind this," David said solemnly. "I still care about her…even if she doesn't feel the same way—_I still love her_." Frey nodded slowly just in that moment David's cell phone rang he picked it up. "Hello?"

"**David!**" he and Frey jumped.

"Nyozeka what the-

"David! Kari's in danger!" David froze.

"Anna Marie's in the house!" Nyo cried. "I think she's hurting Kari, I can't hear her and I can't get out to help her!"

"Where are you!?" David demanded he was on his feet by then and had put his phone on speaker so Frey could here.

"I'm in Kari's room! But there's a shield on the door I can't get out or teleport and—!" Nyo screamed.

"Nyozeka!" David and Frey yelled.

"The rooms on fire!" she shrieked. "Anna's destroying the apartment…h-hurry!" the phone cut off. David and Frey ran out the house.

_Hold on, Kari_. David thought. _Just…hold on._

ζ

"Kyaaaaa!" Kari screamed. She couldn't breath, her body felt as if she was crushed by a building, she struggled weakly to get up trying to escaped but the door, which was a foot from her seemed like miles to her sight.

"_Uh, uh, uh_." Anna Marie chided cruelly. "You're not going anywhere."—pieces of broken mirror that were on the floor, broken by Kari's unwilling encounter, flew in the air heading for their target slashing Kari. She cried out in pain, covering herself as mirror cut and slashed her body furiously. Kari made a shield and it ricocheted from her back to Anna Marie who dodged them quickly, except for one that slashed her side cheek before shattering on the broken shower tile. Blood slowly streamed down her face she lifted a hand and touch the corner of her face looking down at the blood.

She cackled.

"Was that all!" she said maliciously, Kari breathed heavily clutching her breasts her hands cut up showing blood and exposed skin. "Hmph, that's all you can do to me!"

"Why are you doing this!?" Kari cried feeling herself fading in and out of consciousness, dark red blood splattered the bathroom in a macabre sight created by a master painter: a surreal illusion of modern art.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, we all have our reasons." Anna Marie tsked. "For the master he would have waited for the right time to take care of you, but I couldn't wait …I wanted you to end up like your mother and sister and… like our father." Kari froze.

"Our…_our father_…" she breathed. "WH-what are you talking about? Your father died a month ago I—"Anna sneered.

"Yes," she replied. "But a long time ago I found out a little secret. I thought you had the right to know, a little gift for you about my father and your mother or should I say… _stepmother_."

"But… that can't be…" Kari stopped as she processed this, she wished this was part of her injure the lack of blood that flowed onto the wet tiles, it couldn't be true it just… "Th-that would mean—"

"Yes!" Anna sneered. "I'm your sister!" Kari could not speak. "Or should I say dead sister!" she smiled. With all of Kari's strength she got up and ran for the door, only to be greeted by stifling smoke. Everything around her apartment was becoming consuming by tongues of flames and heat; she coughed covering her mouth to take in any kind of fresh air.

"Koff…have t-to get…out o-of here." she coughed. "Must…tr- transform…Na …Saduru…mystic…ran."

Nothing happen. Kari didn't feel the sash wrap around her.

"**_Na Saduru mystic ran!_****"** she cried desperately. Once more no magic.

_I can't transform!_ Kari thought. There was no other way, she had to go threw the door, if she could find it, she turned. A spell hurled her to the floor she hit the ground with a heavy thud, she gasped taking in the limited fresh air but it wasn't enough. Ropes appeared under her grabbing her wrist and legs pinning her to the wooden floor. She looked up weakly, Anna Marie walked over to her surrounded by hundreds of shard mirror pieces that hovered from her and drifted over to Kari spinning slowly over her like a chandelier.

Kari stared down at Anna Marie's hands expecting her wand or worse her whip but instead in her hand was the glass phoenix David gave to her for Christmas.

"N-no." she breathed.

"Such a lovely gift," Anna Marie said her lips curled up to venomous sneer at Kari's pained face. The bird glowed, growing longer instead of smaller until the glow faded revealing a large shard of pointed glass. It floated from her left hand and descended toward her hovering just above Kari.

"Now," Anna said calmly. "Where should I begin first…the wrist, no you'll bleed too quickly— how about the heart."

The glass moved to Kari's left breast. She felt the glass grazed her.  
"Or the neck," Anna Marie simply.

_It moved to her throat._

"Or…" she said quietly. "Where David kissed you, the cheeks…the lips."

The glass moved up to Kari's lips, brushing her, she shivered inwardly, she let out a breath it was then she heard the faint sound of banging from her room.

_Nyozeka… _She thought weakly. Anna glanced at the door for a moment before looking at her, she smirked.

"Don't bother." Anna remarked. "By the time she comes out you'll be laying in a pool of your own blood." Anna grinned as if struck with inspiration. "Hm, that's an idea. Why don't I let the mystic ones find you. Like it matters. If you survive, _your body won't look as perfect as it once was_." A sneer crossed her lips as she smile. "David wouldn't even look at you…let alone love." The glass and mirror shards floated higher in a deathly dance above Kari's body.

David. Kari thought. She closed her eyes.

"Goodbye…" Anna shrilled. "Little sister!" glass started to fall toward her when: _BOOM_! They were ricocheted off Kari's body. Anna stepped back in alarm to see gold and white shield surrounded Kari protectively. "_What!?_" she turned.

David stood behind her, his fist clenched around his wand, as he stared at her, eyes blazing as fierce as the fire behind.

"Anna." He said with quiet anger, he stepped forward fire raged.

"David," she said. "Come to watch."

"I've come to save, Kari," he said solemnly. Anna pointed her wand at Kari's unconscious body.  
David pointed at Anna Marie.

"You will hurt me," she said with malicious sweetness. "Your own girlfriend."

"You are not my girlfriend any more, Anna." David said solemnly. "It's over."

"Well, it's not over…until I say it's over! Say goodbye to your beloved Kari!" she turned the wand for Kari…

An orb hit Anna Marie, she screamed crashing into the flames. David stood there surprised he turned to see Frey and Nyozeka emerged from out the room, coughing. David ran to Kari dropping beside her as the ropes vanished under her.

"Kari!" he cried, she didn't respond. He looked down and saw the torn and cut abrasions. "No! H-hold on Kari!"

David picked up a long cloth unsigned by the fire and quickly wrapped it around her, carefully he took her in his arms and lifted her up. She felt light in his arms as if she was already…  
No! He thought desperately, fear and dread seeping into him looking at Kari's wounds. Sh- she's not… Frey and Nyozeka ran to him.

"L-let's _koff_…get _koff_ outta here!" he breathed as the fire began to spread even faster than before and was drowning them in thick black smoke.

"David!" they all turned to see Anna Marie and stopped, they had expected to see her body burnt to a crisp, but she stood before flesh intact: her robes quickly being consumed becoming strips of burning fabric from her body as she stood naked amongst the flames.

"_Hey! A freebie!_"Frey beamed brightly.

"**_Anna you witch!_**" Nyozeka shrieked she made a charge for her, but Frey held her back at mid flight.

"But with all that evil I wouldn't touch you either," Frey added. Anna Marie eyes turned inky black and she vanished within the flames.

"Let's get out of here!" David shouted and they ran out the house.

ζ

Kari groaned pain calling her back to realty, she opened her eyes to see David and Nyozeka looking back at her.

"Hey, she's waking up." Nyozeka said.

"Kari." David said gently. She focused her eyes at them.

"David…Nyo…" Kari said weakly.

"Are you alright?" Nyozeka said. Kari sat up slowly she winced as she moved a soft clean towel that was wrapped around her started to slip off.

"Eeee—_mmff!_" she started, but Nyozeka put a hand on her mouth as she tried to muffle her screams.

"Don't start." Nyozeka warned. David looked away.

_I won't tell her that I saw everything._ David thought, blushing a little.

"You're safe now, Kari." He said.

"You're in, David's room." Nyozeka explained, Kari calmed down and she took her hand from her mouth. "You okay?"

Kari shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever get over what happened to me." She touched her shoulder where a large bandage laid on her arm she looked down at her body, every part of herself was bandaged in Band-Aids, hospital gauze, and…stitches.

"Anna's gone…for now." Nyozeka reassured her. Kari shook her head silently she looked at David who looked back. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Nyozeka said quietly and floated away. David and Kari were silent for a long time not looking at one another trying to gather there thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Kari." David said quietly. Kari was startled, she looked at him.

"What?" she breathed.

"I put you through this…you could have died tonight," David looked down remembering when he brought her in side his home: Kari was still unresponsive when he laid her on his bed and started to tend to her wounds most from her hands and legs, but some on her face and worse was on her back and head. David had to get Frey an Nyo's help to clean her cuts and...removing large shards of mirrored glass that were embedded in her skin. Frey looked at the at Kari's wounds with disgust for Anna's cruelty toward her whilst Nyo sniffed for hidden fragments of glass and with Frey's magic helped locate the rest of the splintered glass. Kari had regained conscious during the procedure where she screamed and whimpered with the pain, Nyo soothed her until Kari lost consciousness adding almost in a stupor.

"_It can't be true..."_ David shook his head.

"This is my fault," he continued. "I knew Anna still wanted me and she wanted you to pay because of me and…I'm so sorry."

"David it…_it wasn't just that_." Kari said quietly. "She, Anna... saw us kissing on the roof." He looked at her startled.

"What!?" David gasped. She nodded.

"She wanted me to pay for taking you away from her…but it was more than that." She added in a whisper.

"What…WH-what do you mean?"

"She…"Kari swallowed. "…_she wanted to kill her sister."_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four**

**The journal of**

**Robert Thompson.**

"**What**!?"Frey had just entered the room at that moment and his hair was standing up on all ends, David and Kari looked at him with surprise as he stood beside them with a look of horror. "Y-you can't be," he spluttered. "I-its not possible you can't be Anna Marie's sister."

"Kari," David said gently. Kari looked down sadly, wrapping her arms around her knees only to wince at the pain.

"_I don't know what to believe_," she said quietly. Frey who had turned red had tried to calm himself with an effort.

"WH-what, happened Kari?" Frey said calmly.

Slowly she started telling them what happened, including what Anna said had said about Kari letting David choose her over Anna, she continued next of how powerful Anna Marie become using her Marra to attack her in such a way that made David and Frey turn red with rage as well as fear. By the time she was finished she was trembling with cold and fear. David put an arm around her, he had no idea what to say for what Kari been threw instead he took his attention to Frey who was pacing up and down the room fists clenched behind his back.

"_What could this mean?_" David said in a low voice.

"_It_ _means_," Frey said just as rigid. "We have more on our plate now that Anna's on a _crazed_ obsession for killing Kari…now we know _why_ she wants to kill her." David got up and went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of unused pajama pants and long sleeve shirt.

"Here Kari, put these on." He said kindly. She took them gratefully holding them in front of her. "But why kill Kari?" David asked. "Why would Anna use Kari to get to me, she could have just easily _killed_ me." Kari shuddered. She tried not to remember the curse which seem like a deadline to her demise as well as his.

"Anna wants Kari to suffer." Frey said his mouth twisted in disgust. "Plain and simple, this isn't just the fallen ordering her, this is on her own accord. Anna is not going to wait especially after what Kari has said about her being her half-sister. She will attack again, the fire was just a _warm_ _up_ now…" he trailed off. "We have to be alert."

"Frey." David said he stood. "This isn't your battle. This is mine." David took a deep breath his fists clenched. "whatever Anna's business is its not with yours or Kari's, I have to face this alone—whatever battles Anna throws it won't be on Kari's it will be mind." Kari looked at him with surprise.

"So you're what?" Frey said trying to hide his own shock. "You're going to let Anna what?...kill you." David did not meet his eye.

"I didn't say that. I just know that if we meet again, Kari won't be my scapegoat." David met his eye. "Its more than just Anna's revenge for kissing Kari," Kari could not look at him. "What I do not know is, I won't let Anna get her way."David said firmly. Frey stared at him somberly.

_Its because I love David that is why she is doing this._ Kari thought sadly. _She wants me to lose David, to punish me for being so close to him._ She closed her eyes.

"_It doesn't matter_," David and Frey looked at her. "It won't make a difference, she won…" Kari shook with cold. "Anna wanted me to lose everything and she got what she wanted…my home…_Chi-Chi_… _there all gone_…" Kari broke off at mid-sentence as a wave of anguish and sorrow flowed down her eyes and rocked through her injured body.

"Kari." David breathed. "_I'm sorry_." Kari broken down into silent tears. Frey walked over to her and gently pushed her back on the bed, stroking her hair.

"_Sleep now, Kari._" He said softly. "Don't think about this, not now. Y_our body needs rest. sleep now._" Kari sniffed a little as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. David stared at Frey as he pulled up the bed sheets tenderly over Kari's chest before walking out the room. His hands clenched into tight fists. David stared at her for a long time before hesitantly walked over to Kari as she slept, before leaning forward and gently kissing the top of her forehead before leaving the room.

ζ

Kari slept most the next morning until mid-afternoon it was then she got up, she put on the clothes that David left for her and walked in to the living room where she found David and Frey sleeping on the sofa. Frey head lolled to the side where he drooled all over David shoulder, Kari sat down wincing at the healing soars just as Nyozeka appeared before her.

"Morning Kari." She said yawning.

"Morning Nyo." Kari said quietly.

"You feel any better?" Kari shrugged.

"A little," she replied somberly.

"I have a surprise for you."

"I don't think I want any surprises."

"Oh, you'll like this one," Nyo winked she vanished before reappearing a moment, holding in her arms.

"**_Chi-Chi_**!"

David and Frey jumped from their sleep.

"_Huh wh-what_." Frey said groggily, looking around wildly.

"Chi-Chi you're okay!" Kari cried holding her dog in her arms hugging her tightly as Chi-Chi licked her fiercely. "I thought I lost you—where was she!?" she looked up at the child.

"She was in oasis. I think she jumped into the portal when I left to go to oasis oh—Nyozeka took out a cell phone from her robes and handed it to Kari, she hugged her.

"Thank you, Nyo thank you for saving her." Kari said.

"Heh, no problem." She smiled.

"Together again I see," Frey yawned tiredly but with a sleepy smile. Kari grinned too.

"Frey, were you _drooling_ on me?" David demanded. Sure enough… David grabbed a Kleenex and whipped the slobber off him.

"My bad." Frey said.

David threw a pillow at him, Kari and Nyozeka giggled.

"Feeling better now Kari?" Frey said. She nodded. "Good." He called his wand and swished it in the air in that moment cups of tea and a plateful of breakfast food, and pastries landed on the table, they all started eating the cakes and drank from there cups quietly when they when done the cups and plates vanished. Nyozeka eyed Kari curiously.

"Y'know." Nyozeka said slowly. "You and Anna do look a little alike."

"_What!?_" Kari said startled she glared at the bunny who cringed back.

"I-I mean only in the genetics not personality." She said quickly nervously.

"I'm not." Kari said rigidly. "I'm nothing like her, she is no family of mines." There was a long silence. Neither of them didn't know what to say about this. David saw the anger in her eyes but there was fear, shock, and desperation as well. Kari hunched in on herself.

"I would never have thought me and Anna Marie were sisters." she continued in a whisper. "I mean…I _do_ know her when we were kids but the fact that she's my half-sister it's hard to believe."

"What I wonder is _how?_" Frey said. "Hell I find this whole situation nuts— where does it begin."

"_Maybe this can help_." Nyozeka said. Nyozeka went into her robes and pulled out a small book with golden lettering David, Kari, and Frey looked closely at the book and read:

"Robert Thompson." They read out loud. Frey took the book from Nyo and flipped through the pages.

"what is it Nyo?" Kari asked as she stood up David shifted so she could sit on the large coach.

"I think it's a journal." Nyo said. "I picked it up before we left the house."

"Yep, this is Robert Thompson journal alright." Frey mused he flipped threw over more pages. "But a lot of the pages have been taken out."

"Read it," Nyozeka urged. "maybe the answers are inside."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked skeptical. "I mean how do we know that Anna said it's the truth besides, it's a dead guys journal and—_ouch_!" Frey rubbed his arm after David nudged him hard.

"Please Frey." Kari said. "truth or not, I need to know what Anna said was the truth." Frey stared at her; she was resolved but desperate to know the truth. Frey nodded once before opening the first page of what should have been the middle, clearing his throat he began read.

May 14th

Business is booming at world trade my company is making over millions of dollars over substantial period of time things are well off at work…but at home it's another story, my wife Sophia is making it hard to come home. She's always pushy and not pleasant to be with. I love her but her demands for money, jewelry, and expensive trips to Cancun I don't know if she's the right person I met over 9 yrs, I'm thinking of leaving her but I can't; not with the baby on the way I don't want _him _or _her _to grow up fatherless like I was. So I'll keep to my duties as a husband and father for my family…but it's hard when temptation has way of sneaking up on you…"

Frey cocked an eyebrow and continued. "Her name was Ruth. Ruth mason…

Kari gasped, David, Frey, and Nyozeka looked at her.

"What is it?" Frey asked.

"Ruth, Ruth is my mother." Kari said. "My mom and Robert Thompson!"

"Your mom use to work for him?" David asked.

"Yeah, she was a secretary for him but was fired after a short time. I don't know why…" her voice trailed off.

"What about the baby… could that be Anna?" David wondered.

"Anna _is_ two years older than me so probably."

"Well let's see if Robert wrote anything about it."

October 12th

Today welcomes the birth of my daughter: Anna Marie Alyssa Thompson. She's **_beautiful_**. Six pounds six ounces. I never been prouder of her, she cries all the time when I hold her but I'm so happy.

"Well you were right Dave," Nyozeka said.

"Mm-hm." He said.

"But how does my mom get with Robert Thompson." Kari asked. "I'm so confused. If he loved his wife why didn't they _stay_ together?"

"This might say something about it" Frey said. "Listen to this…

March 18th

I told Sophia I was leaving her to be with Ruth mason. I, _we,_ me and Ruth have been seeing each other for about a year and we have been close friends as well as _lovers._ I want be with Ruth but to live under the paparazzi shame lights is intolerable; its bad enough that they have followed me and Sophia since the marriage and now that we are going through a _rough spot._ now to add more fuel to the Thompsons empire, I find out that Anna my own flesh a blood, my only reason why I put up with this so called practice of marrying for lust and not love might not even be my child! I've been faithful for over _11 years_ and now I find out that she might not even be mine; what is a man to do? I want her to be mine. Nowadays as this generation change, I am at a cross of what men would have scene this situation and have a chance to escape an unintended consequence but… I love her, _unconditional_ my child will be my child no matter what even if I leave my wife; it should have been done years before, if only Anna didn't have to be in the middle of this. Sophia cried when I told her I was leaving her tonight, I had had enough, I want a clean slate from my past but… she begged me. She wanted me to trust her once more and that they could work it out but I can't…_I can't do this anymore_ I have finally found love, a love that I once thought I had with Sophia but now I want a new bond with Ruth Mason...

ξ

"Wow." David said. "Who'd thought that Robert had doubts that Anna was his child. Especially what was happening within his marriage."

"He wanted to start a new life with Ruth," Kari said. "He wanted to be with my mom I never knew how much they care for one another it's kind of… _romantic_." She added softly.

"You want to see what kind of _romantic_ I am?" Frey said.

David threw a pillow at him.

"_Just get back to the book._" he said through gritted teeth. Kari smiled a little at him.

"_Fine_." Frey mumbled and continued.

ξ

March 28th

Ruth is pregnant. And I never knew. I am so surprised but so happy. She had told me she when I visited her. It was a relief to all my turmoil with the divorce settlement and who gets custody of Anna. I wanted full custody of her but the court took Sophias' side stating that "_a child should live with their mother than going threw life with a father who pretends to become father of the year._" The judge words cut me like a knife, how would she know how I raise my child, I took care of her more than her mother did, Anna's nannies were better mothers than she since the time of her birth. I pleaded with the judge but she was adamant, leaving me with a heavy heart, but she's happier with Sophia, I get to see her every weekend. _She_ is _my daughter_ _after all_ and I have every right to see her. But back to Ruth, Ruth is thrilled about the news she is one month pregnant and is staying at her mother's house: Angie, until she can rent an apartment. That same day she had said she had found a nice apartment in the Bronx, but it was to far from her new job (she had resigned after the affair with me and Sophia, she did not want to become a home wrecker, "I can't let you live like this Robert," she had said when she saw my name in the papers. She had said goodbye to me and left working as a librarian in the central library at grand army plaza.) Ruth did not mind the travel but I would here none of it. So I talked to Angie about this and suggested on buying a house for Ruth and the baby I would do anything to make her comfortable for her and the baby, I don't want my child to grow up living, the way I had… I'm making sure that my family will be well taken care of.

ξ

"Well we know whose baby _this_ is." Frey mused.

"Yeah," Kari said softly she wrapped her arms around herself, David looked at her quietly.

Frey cleared his throat and went on.

ξ

November 4th

I went to Ruth's house this evening unexpectedly, usually I call ahead but tonight she gotten a surprise. First with the roses, then a gift basket, and at last a stay at home dinner outside the veranda just the moon and the stars as company. Ruth doesn't do to much walking nowadays, since she's close to her due date, she tries to keep herself active whenever she can. We go to the movies, long walks in the park, and sometimes…at my penthouse. She really looks beautiful pregnant it seems to bring more beauty in her, Ruth is happy, but a little scared of being a mother, she would never wanted to admit it to me but she did especially what happened the pervious day… I had brought Anna to meet Ruth for the first time, to get to know each other, Ruth was hesitant but was eager to meet my daughter since the separation. I wish I could say the same for Anna, in all my years it was the first time I ever had to strike a child but it was well deserved for Anna. She had cursed Ruth with names I can't even describe as I write this, calling the baby was a 'bastard child' and that she ruined her family. Ruth was surprised by her outburst and left shortly after. I couldn't believe that Anna would say this, but I knew she the spite from her mother and her drunken rants. Later that evening I met Sophia in a drunken tirade when I brought Anna Marie home I would never have thought it would go this far.

While me and Ruth sat in the front of the porch watching the cloudless sky, she asked me "_If she really was the reason why that my family was broken up?_" I told her "_no_" my marriage was rocky to begin with and it wasn't her fault. She didn't answer. I kissed her and told her I loved her that I wanted to be with her. She smiled and told me she loved me…

November 4th cont.

It's a girl. Ruth and just given birth to a beautiful baby girl, I was with her when she went into labor at the house so I carried her to Methodist hospital. She was so scared but she did it and she's a miracle baby, she look so beautiful yet strange; she has slivery white and black hair, as well as sparkling white eyes, and a strange birthmark on her forehead, before the birth, I thought I heard _bells _ringing and thought I saw a meteor shower…but it's probably my mind playing tricks. But she's so beautiful.

Ruth has named her: Kari.

ξ

"He did all of that for me and yet I never knew he was my father." Kari said she sighed deeply.

"That's _so_ cute." Nyozeka said sweetly. David smiled shyly. "Frey are you _crying_?"

"No!" Frey said. "I just… got something in my eyes." he sniffed.

"Your parents were so much in love, Kari why didn't they stay together?"

"I wonder myself. But why wasn't he with me in my life I barely remember him—I _knew_ my mom knew him I just thought he was a friend of the family but how come I never knew and why was he never told me after…" her voice trailed off.

"After what?" Frey asked. Kari didn't answer she looked down.

"_After her mother died_." David said quietly.

She nodded.

"_Oh… I see._" Frey looked down at the journal.

"My mom kept this a secret for me for over fourteen years and now I learn everything from an unlikely source!" Kari could feel her anger rising. "The same person who wants me dead- who always hated me since we were kids and I never knew that she was _my sister_!"

"Kari." Nyozeka said calmly. "I know it's hard, I understand."

"How can you understand!?" she demanded glaring at her. "You can't possibly know what I'm going through!"

"I understand because…" Nyozeka said very quietly. "_My_ _brother also_ _wants me_ _dead_." she froze, Kari didn't realize or remember what Nyozeka's brother Samuel was the one who poisoned her and left her for dead. And now they where bitter enemies fighting against each other until one stands.

Kari looked at her wide eyed, as Nyozeka looked at her, her face was impassive and neutral, she looked down sadly.

"_Sorry_." She said.

"It's alright."

"Kari." David said. "I know this is difficult and there's a lot of questions that are left unanswered but, what you do know that Robert loved you and your sister and your mom I'm sure of it." Kari looked at him his face was sympatric and calm.

She nodded and sighed.

"Kari, if you don't mind me asking, but how _did _your mother and sister die?" Frey asked uneasily. She looked at him. "I-I mean you don't have to tell me, _uh_ I know what you been through I shouldn't pry into you're uh…

"It's okay Frey." She said quietly. "They—she swallowed—"My mom and sister were… _murdered_. I was there when it happened." She said very softly, feeling her eyes water when she said this.

David, Frey, Nyozeka froze.

"Who…"

"My mother's ex boyfriend." She said quietly. "I didn't know him but…he killed my mother, and sister. I was next to die too but…"

Kari sat down and put her hands in her face, but the tears still came.

"Kari." David said gently.

"**_I don't remember_**!" she sobbed. "_Everything happened so fast…I can't remember…the only thing I _remember_ was the gun pointed at my head by that __**bastard**__… and the bodies of my __**mom**__ and __**sister**__._" David and Frey stood there silently not knowing what to say, but felt nothing but sadness for Kari as she wept on the chair; Nyozeka put a comforting hand on her head.

"Kari I…" Frey said unable to know what to say. "I…don't know what to say…I…I'm so sorry I…

"Oh, its okay, you never knew I never told anyone else." Frey looked down at the book.

"There's another part of the journal that we never finished." He said quietly. "We can stop if you want to-

"No," Kari spoke shaking her head. "I want you to read I…I can _listen_."

"Are you sure?" Nyozeka asked gently, she nodded, David took her hand and she squeezed it a little. Frey cleared his throat.

June 27th

_Today's the day I lose my family_. It was the last day of school for Anna, Kari and Robin. In the years that followed; me and Ruth had another child: Robin she's _four_ years old and Kari is _ten_. Robin is in day care and she's not ready for summer vacation, Robin loves school. Just like her mother she's so smart and beautiful like Ruth and Kari, except she doesn't have white hair, eyes or that birthmark either…

Today I also planned to ask Ruth to _marry_ me. I have brought the ring and everything I had the whole day I planned for the two of us, but I felt something troubling me that day, as I slowly looked forward to that day. I know why now… I was talking to her on the phone when there was a crash, I heard her screaming and calling for Robin I heard a man's voice and I knew how it was. Kevin. Ruth ex-boyfriend. I only met him once but I knew why Ruth left him. Ruth screamed at him telling him to leave her alone...Then I heard Kari's voice. Kari was screaming for her mom and Robin crying and begging for Kevin not to kill her mother.

Then I heard gun shots and Ruth's screams as well as Kari's.

There was another loud crash and I froze. I reached the house and ran out the door of the limo. The house was a disaster I ran in front of the house and nearly got sick, Kevin laid dead on the floor as a large piece of glass stocked out his chest, a pool of blood laid on the ground as his body lied limp. I ran into the house and froze.

Kari stood frozen; she was drenched in blood on the other side of the room… laid the bodies of Ruth and Robin…

Frey closed the book quietly a soft _thud_ he looked at Kari quietly.

"_That's all it says after that_," he softly. "All the pages have been torn out." Kari nodded shakily.

"Thank you, Frey." She said quietly. "I-I'm glad that I know what Robert did something for me and for my mom and sister he was there but I never seen him in years but now… I'm _alone_."

"You're not alone," David blurted out she looked at him surprised. "Your family has never left you… I know it seems like that but your not alone Kari your not."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter twenty-five**

**Awkward roommates and**

**Hidden love**

"Kari!" Cris cried hugging Kari, she gasped for she couldn't breathe. "Oh my god are you alright?!"

"I will be if you stop _choking_ _me_." Kari huffed, Cris let go, as Kari lifted a hand to her heart as Cris looked her up and down with concern. "_Ngh_, h-how did you know I was here?"

"I called David when I saw what happened on TV." Cris explained. "At first I didn't know it was your apartment, but when I found out, I was frantic I thought you were… _you were_…" Cris trailed off. Kari smiled a little, understandingly.

"Well I'm okay." She assured her. "Just a little shook up about everything."

"I'm not surprised," said Cris, as Kari showed her to the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Everything was destroyed even your beautiful fashion designs and clothes, I'm sorry Kari."

"It's not a big deal about the designs, I'm just glad me, Nyozeka, and Chi-Chi got out okay thanks to David and Frey."

"So that's how you got here," Cris said amazed. "And David is letting you stay?"

"Yeah," Kari said. "I didn't want to impose, I could have just stay in oasis…" her voice trailed off.

"Oasis?"

"I mean the hotel." She said quickly, trying not to expose the enchanted hideout. "But David insisted. I hate to inconvenience him he has to sleep on a futon."

"A what?"

"A flat Japanese bed. He sleeps here in the living room at night."

"I _could_ let you come over." Cris said slowly, but Kari shook her head.

"No, you and Charlie need your space I won't impose," Kari replied. "Besides, it's only temporary. " Cris nodded.

"So," she said changing the subject. "_Have you seen him_ _naked _yet?" Kari jumped. Cris laughed.

"You're nuts, Cris." Kari said, blushing. "_No._ _I haven't_."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that you and David will be getting to know each other very well." Cris replied slyly.

"Cris!" Cris chuckled.

"Where is David?" Cris asked.

"He's at work." Kari said with a sigh. "But he said he had to go into the city, about his test for his medical license. _I hope he gets it_."

"You'll find out sooner or later. You'll be finding out _a lot_ more about him won't _you_." Cris added in a silky tone Kari.

"_It's only temporary_!" Kari exclaimed but her face was hot, Cris giggled.

"Oh, I brought you some clothes from my closet." She lifted a large bag you can have them until everything settle down."

"Thanks, Cris," Kari said opening the bag. "I've been in David's pajamas since yesterday."

"Hey one day you and me have to go shopping so we can get new clothes…I won't be using my clothes for a while." She added a little glumly.

"Don't worry you'll be back in your mini shorts in no time." Kari teased.

"After I get rid of my baby weight." Cris laughed, she had stayed for a short time before leaving. After she was gone Kari went to the David's bedroom putting on the clothes, she winced at her wounds that were healing her body before she sat down picking up her doorway to oasis.

_Things have been happening so fast._ She thought softly. _With the oblivion stone missing, Anna trying to kill me, finding out that we're half-sisters. David and the curse_—she sighed sadly. _I don't know what to do. David and Frey have been so kind to me, trying to protect me… I hope I'm strong enough for what's coming next so I can face it and protect my friends and get the curse lifted from David and I can finally tell him— _Kari looked up as the sound of the main door open.

"_Kari?_"

"_I'm in here_," she called, she walked outside to find David standing by the kitchen table, as she walked closer she saw that his shoulders were slumped. "How did it go for your test? Did you pass?" she asked.

David sighed shaking his head. "_I don't know_," he admitted quietly, he didn't look at her. "They lost the test results. So, I have to retake it, if it's not found."

"I'm sorry, Dave," Kari said kindly, David shook his head. "I know you worked hard on the test."

"I need to rest for a while." He said. "I'm going to oasis."

"Do you want anything to eat I can cook or-

"No, you rest, call for pizza, I'm going to lie down a little." He took out the door key and vanished.

"_David,_" she said quietly. She shook her head sadly, before picking up the phone and called the nearest pizza place.

ζ

David reappeared in the kitchen later that evening to the smell of pepperoni as well as cheese pizza; subconsciously he opened the two boxes and saw his nose was correct picking up a napkin he pulled out two slices each of the warm pepperoni and cheese pizza.

_At least there's no work tomorrow._ He thought wearily as he cleaned up and put the leftover pizzas in the fridge before walking to the living room to find that Kari was there.

"I?" he walked into his room, the bathroom was empty as well as his bed instead there was a small note on the bed, he picked it up:

I, you need a good night rest. So I'm sleeping in oasis tonight. I'll see you in the morning.

I.

I couldn't have him sleep on a futon. He let out a breath as got undressed and laid down on the bed his body felt heavy with disappointment and unanswered questions.

_Is she hiding something from me…_ David thought warily, remembering what she had told him the night before the fire.

_"'I'm sorry I… I can't love you back...'"_

_Why...Why is it so hard to love me back… do you even care?_ He stared at the dark ceiling, knowing no answer will come to him. _I wish I knew why?_ he looked at the ceiling before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

ξ

_…because I love you…_ Kari thought softly, she lay curled up in a ball within one of the many rooms of oasis she gazed at the medium size mantle that burned bright orange and red flames._ It's because I love you that you'll die by the curse… he only knew—and if I told Frey… _she trailed off closing her eyes— _it kills me to do this to David, hiding the truth just because..._ She felt anger rise in her.

"This all _Anna's_ fault." She murmured bitterly. "She wanted David all to herself and now she got what she wanted—David probably thinks _I_ _don't_ _even care_…" Kari's temper rose rising in her. Without warning an unexplainable amount of energy filled inside her when **_Crash!_** Kari jumped in surprise opening her eyes just to see a large glass vase shatter to pieces before falling to the ground in cascading in heavy plinks!

"_WH-what_!" she looked at the broken vase from her bed-side, as she held her heart. It was thumping fast.

_WH-how…how did I…_ She thought. _This power…It came…inside m-my chest…_ Kari finally calmed down enough to lie back down on her bed. _It must be my emotions…I never thought I'll lose control of myself, must be from all the stress. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning._ She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with a heavy but aching heart.

ξ

Kari appeared the next morning in David's kitchen early Saturday morning. The kitchen was empty and she was just about to call David when something jumped on top of her head she jumped with a little shrieked and grabbed what was on her head.

"_Whaaa_!"

"N-Nyo?" Kari said stunned she was squeezing the living daylights out of the small bunny by the ears and neck, she let go instantly. "Nyo," She gasped. "I-I'm sorry."

"Eesh! Remind me never to do that to you again." Nyozeka said.

"I didn't mean too." Kari said honestly, she groaned.

"What's gotten into you like that? You could have ripped my head off?" Nyo said massaging her bunny ears.

"I-I didn't expect anyone would jump on my head." Kari sat down and laid her head on the table. Nyozeka transformed into a girl.

"You looked stressed out, Kari." Nyo said. "When I was on your head you felt feverish are you sick?"

Kari shook her head. "It's probably just stress. I _did _lose my _house_." She replied.

"Houses come and go. But your stress is different, something _emotional_." Kari did not answer, Nyozeka looked at her. "_I've been through this before_." She said very softly. Kari looked up at her.

"You have?" Nyo nodded.

"I know what its like to love someone… The pleasure, the happiness, when he's around…" She hugged herself and sighed dreamily. "…and the loneliness you feel when he's gone. _Gosh_, I can relate."

"How can you Nyo?" Kari demanded. "David's has a curse on him. I can never tell him I love him."

"I _do_ understand the concept." Nyozeka said sagely. "Love is a powerful thing, love concurs all, even in the darkest of places. _Love always prevails_." Kari sighed.

"I hope your right, Nyo," she said quietly. "I _hope_ you're right—hey Nyozeka." she looked up at her.—"did you and him become a couple?"

Nyozeka smiled shyly.

"_You can say that_," she said mysteriously. "_But I'll never tell_." She giggled, Kari smiled.

"I'll make us some breakfast," she said. "Would you like anything Nyozeka?"

"I'll make breakfast, _Flawkes_!" her wand appeared. "You rest…_and enjoy the show_."

Kari looked at her puzzled.

"What show?" Nyozeka took her hand and guided her to the bathroom, the door was open just a crack enough to see what was inside.

"You don't see this very often." Nyozeka said, giggling cheerfully as she looked through the door, Kari looked at her puzzled before looking too.

Her jaw dropped. Thick steam filled the small bathroom but despite the indoor fog, Kari could see standing in a bathroom towel wrapped around his waist was…

**_ Frey!_** Kari thought shocked. Frey stood in the hot and steamy bathroom, muscles wet with perspiration by the large shower door looking very agitated.

"Will you hurry up in there?!" Frey called rapping at the door with his knuckles. "I've been in the gym since this morning and I'm sweaty and gross let me in!" The shower stopped as the shower door slide open and David appeared annoyed, wet, and _half-naked, _except for a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Wait your turn free-loader!" David said. "Whose bathroom do you think it belong too?!"

"_D-D-D-Daaavvviiddd_!" Kari sputtered. Nyozeka covered her mouth, as her eyes grew wide with shock, her hair standing on all ends she was close to screaming, when Nyozeka pulled her away.

"Why are you taking a shower here? Don't you have a hotel!?" David demanded.

"I checked out a week ago." Frey remarked. "I've been staying in oasis." He climbed into the shower.

"Then use oasis!"

"I don't want to!" he turned on the shower and threw his towel. David moved out the way in the nick of time.

"Hey, I'm still not done with my shower!"

"What? We can't share?" Frey teased turning on the faucet.

"Have you no shame!?"

"_Suit yourself._" Frey said and went on with his shower.

"You're the all powerful prestigious White-Lighter and you can't even stay at hotel?!" he demanded. Frey didn't answer, he was to busy washing out the liquid soap. "**You're not evening listening**!" David growled. Frey opened the door to shower with a scowl.

"Oh, be quiet." he said. "Or I'll _grab _you where it counts."

"**_What_**!?" Frey took a step forward. His foot slid on the wet floor pushing him unexpectedly toward David. David was about to step out the way when…their lips met each other's lip for a quick _kiss!_

"_Urk_!" David went.

"_Urk_!" Frey went.

"**_Yaaaaggghhh_****!**" They screamed they both ran out the door out to the living room; where they found Kari was sitting.

**_She screamed._**

Frey wasn't wearing a towel!

With a scream David ran to his room while Frey disappeared into oasis.

ξ

"_Oh_ _Christ!_" David groaned miserably forty minutes later, he and Frey sat down both stunned after what had happened. David covered his face in his hands and moaned, Frey touched his lips with a trembling hand.

"_Gross_," he murmured. "I kissed a guy…" he looked up with an impish grin, he said quickly, making a move across the table. "Kari let me forget with _your lips_."

_She hit him up side the head_.

"_How about yours?_" he referred to Nyozeka.

_Nyozeka __**rabbit kicked**__ him off his chair._

_I am erasing this from my mind… _Kari thought half irritated, half embarrassed. _This _neve**_r__ happened…_** She looked up at David who stared back at her his eyes wide.

"Sorry you had to witness that, Kari." David said quickly awkwardly. He was still in shock for kissing Frey.

"No! No! Not at all! I-it can happen to any…" Kari trailed off, she laughed nervously_. She was still in shock for seeing him and Frey naked_. They looked down quickly, _blushing_, when in that moment the table appeared with a large amount of food.

"Breakfast is served." Nyozeka announced.

"Ohhh, pancakes." Frey beamed sitting up from the table and stuffing bacon and eggs in his mouth. "_Manks myo_." he muffled.

"You're welcome," Nyozeka said as she ate. "Eat David, Kari." They nodded and started eating.

"You're up, Frey. What are you doing here so early?"

"That's what want I want to know." David pointed out he scowled. Frey shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been busy with work with the other white lighters. I had to send a report to the northern santuries about you two."

"About us?" Kari said. He nodded.

"About you and my progress—also about me and Nyozeka trying to find the oblivion stone—"

Nyozeka suddenly gasped.

"What?"

"That's why I came to see you guys for." Nyozeka exclaimed. "I think the stone is close by in New York." David and Frey sputtered orange juice from their mouth.

"**What**!" they exclaimed in unison.

Nyo's eyes flashed. She was _sprayed_ with most of the orange juice.

"_Yes._" she hissed through clenched teeth wiping the juice from her face.

"Uh, our bad, Nyo." David and Frey said.

"How do you know about this, Nyo?" Kari asked.

"I sensed its energy. Last night, when I was on my night searches for the stone. It was for a brief moment but it was the stone, but when I went to find it. It was gone." There was a thick silence between the adults.

"So it's somewhere in New York." David said slowly. "All we have to do is look right?"

"Right." Nyo said.

"But, if you sensed it last night that means the fallen must have felt that energy too." Frey said grimily. Nyozeka nodded.

"Exactly, so we have to start looking for the stone and destroy it before Xaldin gets to it first." She said. David, Kari, and Frey nodded.

"Then let's go." Frey said. "…_After breakfast_." He added.

After breakfast they used their magic to clean up everything and they left the apartment, flying in the air.

"Nyozeka! Take us to where you were last night!" David called, she nodded and the followed where she landed a building not far away from David's apartment.

"I was right here when I sensed the stone." She commented.

"What time was it, Nyo," Frey asked. She shrugged.

"I think around 10:00pm last night. It only lasted for a moment but it was very strong."

"So we have to just fine it. Sounds simple enough."

"That isn't going to be so easy, Frey." Kari said blankly.

"Why?"

"Because the stone is somewhere in the jewelry district."

"The jewelry district?" Frey and Nyozeka said incredulously.

"You mean to say that the most powerful and dangerous stone in the mystic world is in one of these stores?" David said looking down at the streets below his eyebrow twitched.

"_Exactly_." Kari said.

"**Arrgghh**! That would take all day!" Frey exclaimed messing up his hair.

"Well standing here isn't going to help." Nyozeka said with finality. "Okay, we'll split up and walk on foot then meet back here at dinner time okay." They nodded. Nyozeka transformed into regular clothes as her bunny ears and wings vanished. "I'll go with Frey, and take the east and Kari, you and David go west."

They nodded. Frey grunted.

"And take these." she added snapping her fingers, three clear stones appeared in front of them.

"What are these?" David asked holding his.

"They're _seeker crystals_. They would detect if the oblivion stone is in the stores. If there are any in the jewelry stone, it would turn _blood_ _red,_ but if not it would remain the _same_." David and Kari nodded.

"Alright." They said in unison. Frey huffed.

"_Hmph_, why does Kari have to go with him?" Frey grumbled. "I'm the one who's _marrying_ her-**oowwwww**!" Nyozeka grabbed Frey's ear. "**_Ow! Ow! Ow_**!"

"_'Cause I said so that's why!_" she said annoyed pulling him lower and dragging him down with Frey screaming all the way. David and Kari looked at one another and sighed.

"We better start looking," she said. David nodded and leapt off the building together.

ξ

For the rest of the morning to the afternoon David and Kari searched all over Manhattan jewelry district searching for the '_Oblivion Stone'_ with not much success. They checked the seekers to see if it turned red but… remained the same crystal clear color as they came out of there 30th store, David was frustrated.

"This is pointless." He grumbled irritably. "We've been all over every store for hours and still nothing!" he sagged wearily and sighed. "I'm beginning to doubt that the stone isn't even here at all."

"I know, Dave." Kari said. "But we have to keep looking just a little longer." She folded her arms over her herself from a sudden chill in the air she looked at the sky. "I hope Frey and Nyozeka are having more luck than we are."

ξ

"**_ARRRGGHH_**!" Nyozeka screamed she pulled at pink hair, as if tearing off the feathers of her owl form. A few onlookers stopped to watch at the little girl jumping up and down on the side walk. "**_Where is that stone_**!"

"Nyo, _keep quiet_." Frey hissed warningly, looking quickly at the people. "You're starting a scene!"

Nyozeka grabbed Frey by the clothes and started shaking him fiericously.

"**_I_**_…__**want**__…__**to**__…__**cause**__…__**a**__…_**_scene_**!" She shrieked. Frey blinked when Nyo looked up. She flushed bright red as a scene of onlookers stared at her incredulously.

"_Uhh_…_time to go_." Frey said quickly, he lifted Nyozeka under his arms and started running down the street.

"_New Yorkers seem to be getting crazier by the minute_." Someone spoke.

The people nodded in agreement.

ξ

"Nyo, calm down..." Frey said nervously. "Y-you're scaring me." Nyo paced angrily, clenching her tiny fists as David and Kari landed on top of the roof building. They stared at her.

"_What's up with her?_" David whispered.

"_She had a nervous breakdown_," Frey staged-whispered back. "She just went nuts in front of strangers. I had to get her out of there I told her to stay calm."

"_Calm_," Nyozeka said quietly she spun around so fast they didn't know what hit them. "**_I'm completly calm_**_!_"

David and Frey leapt away taken aback by Nyozeka's fury.

"_Oookkkkaaayyy_!" David said slowly, but he and Frey took two steps back from her.

Kari and Nyozeka sighed.

"No, luck huh?" Kari sighed, she shook her head wearily.

"No." Nyozeka replied, suddenly her stomach growled and she laughed. "That's why I'm so cranky. When I don't eat all day I always get like this."

"I wouldn't like to see her when she's _starving_." Frey murmured. David nodded agreeing with him. Nyo gave them a piercing stare and they flinched.

"Why don't we call it a day," Kari suggested. "It's getting late we can try again tomorrow right now lets get something to eat." They nodded and jumped from the building and walked down the street. David and Frey dropped their steps to talk to Nyozeka while Kari walked ahead.

"_Nyo_." David whispered stepping back to walk beside her. "Do you know what's going on with Kari? I mean… Kari's been acting strange lately it's…"— Nyozeka looked at him. "I mean…it's like she's hiding something from us." Nyo shrugged half-heartily.

"C'mon, Nyo, you're her friend." Frey said. "You must know something."

"Kari has her own set of problems that I don't even know about." Nyozeka remarked frankly. "Kari doesn't have to tell you two about her personally life." David grunted.

"Fine…but she doesn't look so good. She's pale and feverish and I don't know…" Frey said.

"…and I think she's hiding something from _me_." David added quietly. Nyozeka looked down quietly for a long time.

"You have a point, Frey." She said calmly. "She does look under the weather, I'm wondering if all this is putting a strain on her system. I have been sensing something like some kind of…" her voice trailed off.

"Some kind of what?" Frey demanded but they walked to the restaurant so, they dropped the subject all four ate together in silence.

ζ

Kari couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. _Especially_ David throughout the meal, the dinner was good but, she had a suspicious feeling about them. For example, there was one large sweet pork dumpling on the platter Nyo was just reaching out to eat it when Frey stopped her with his chopsticks.

"This isn't for you Nyo." He said.

"What?" she demanded. "If you think your getting it pal you got another thing coming."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Frey countered.

"I'm starving! You're the one who had a jam spree with your pork buns!" they glared. When David took the plate.

"Frey's right?" he said. He pushed the plate toward Kari. "Here you are Kari."

"No thank you, David." She said kindly. "I'm full. Nyo can have it."

"_Thank you!_" Nyo piped up, she lunged… when the plate was pulled swiftly by David.

"David!" Kari said surprised.

"No." he insisted. "You need it more." She raised an eye brow. "I-I mean." he added hastily. "You've been working to hard, you need to recuperate from your attack—you're need all the strength you can get."

"My wounds are healing Dave." Kari said dryly.

"Yes but uhh…we insist—right Frey?"

"What?" Frey said. David kicked him under the table. "_Ow_!—I-I mean _o_w-course!" he added brightly.

"But…" Kari started to protest.

"No buts Kari." David said firmly placing the plate down on the oriental table. "It's for your health."

"_Going a little too far on the health thing eh,_" Nyo grumbled. David blanched.

"What?" Kari said.

"Don't mind her." Frey said meekly waving her away as if Nyo was a bothersome fly. "She doesn't know what's she's talking about."

"Hey!" Nyo shrieked.

"Guys!" Kari said she felt her temples pounding she lifted a hand to massage them.

"See!"David proclaimed triumphed. "She needs the dumpling more than us."

"Dave!" Kari said, he stopped at midsentence at the glare Kari at him. "I am not hungry. I am not in bad health, and _I don't need nutrients_." She said in a low but controlled voice. "What I really want is some peace and quiet. For I am getting very _very_ _agitated_." There was an awkward silence between the table. David nodded slowly, looking down.

"I'm sorry Kari." He said quietly. "I didn't know you felt this way…"

"Thank you Dave." Kari said.

"I didn't know." He continued. "I didn't know how I could do this to you. I just didn't realize… **_I_** **_didn't know how tired you were!_**" David looked up eagerly. Kari was aghast. "Don't worry Kari." He said gallantly. "We'll be home soon and you can get some more rest but first—"he lifted the plate closer to her. "You must build your strength for the ride back!"

"David!" Kari cried.

"We can't just leave you here to starve," he said brightly. "What kind of roommate will do that!?"

"Yeah!" Frey added proudly. "And what kind of guardian will put his friends in danger!" Nyo snickered as Kari tried once again to protest and not explode with her temper.

"Guys please." She started. "I'm okay I don't need to be babied I'm—_mmff_!" was all Kari got to say for as quick as a wink, Frey forked the dumpling and shoved into her mouth! It took all of Kari's strength not to choke!

"See. Isn't that better." Frey said with a smile. "Now chew—up and down." He assisted helping her chew. "That's a good girl."

"That wasn't so hard," David said easily, placing the plate back and called for the check. Frey let go of Kari cheeks; she swallowed _hard_ on the dumpling, feeling it go down her windpipe as if she swallowed a golf ball. Kari slumped back on the soft chair with a groan, but managed to glower at David. David saw the glare and said arms crossed over his chest.

"_You'll thank me later_." Kari did not thank David as they walked down the dark, but street lit city, her stomach was in knots partly from her agitation but partly from all the food she had.

"_Okay, what is it?_" she said whrilling around to look at them. The men stopped.

"What's what?" Frey said innocently. She glowered at him taking a step forward, he took a step back.

"Save it, Frey. You _two _have both been acting weird although dinner. They dumpling was bad, you _following_ and suggesting I use the _men's restrooms_ was bad enough."

"The men's bathrooms are cleaner than the women's." David said quickly, as if that would smooth the situation. "We don't know who uses the bathroom and—"Kari growled. "_Thought you ought to know_." He mumbled.

"What _I _want to know." Kari said through clenched teeth. "Is what is you deal!?"

"_Nothing_." David and Frey said.

"_Then explain_." David looked to Frey for help, but Frey had suddenly taken a sudden interest to his Iphone, there was no help from him in this discussion.

"Look, Kari," David took a breath and let it out. "We…I'm just worried about you. You've been acting strange lately and…"

"And we're just concern about you." Frey jumped in, just as his phone rang, he answered taking a step back to talk to the person. Kari crossed her arms staring intently at David.

"Kari, look, I care about you. I just want to know what'swrong." David said. "You can tell me." Kari eyes grew somber.

_No, I can't..._ she thought bleakly. _If I did you'll die._ Kari lowered her hands to her side. She didn't answer.

"David, it's _not_ that easy." She said somberly, not looking at David.

"What's so hard that you can't _tell me_?" David said coolly. She looked up to glare at him. "What makes it so hard that you can't even tell _me_ Kari! — don't you even care abou-?"

"Don't start this with me David. I'm in no mood for this tonight." Kari said tersely. "Can't you and Frey stay out of my business?" David looked at her indifferent. "I don't want to talk about this!"

"Fine!" David said flatly. "I'll leave you alone, I don't ca—

"**What! She did what!**" David, Kari, and Nyozeka looked at Frey with surprise. "Oh gosh! wh-when did this happen!?" Frey exclaimed a pause. "N-no I'm on my way—what do you mean its fine!? I'm coming to see _her_—forget that, the council will excuse this forget what happens to me, bye!" He hung up he was jumping up and down on his toes.

"What happened Frey?" Kari asked.

"I-I got to go!—he was jumping and looking wildly, like he had to go to the bathroom. "I can't believe—**_I have to go_**!" he started down the street.

"Frey!" David called. _But he was gone_. They both stared down the dark street where he vanished.

"What was _that_ about?" Nyozeka remarked. David and Kari didn't answer they were silent as they took a cab back to David's apartment.

"Goodnight." Nyozeka said before she vanished. David and Kari entered the house silently, Kari didn't say anything as she pulled off her jacket, nor did David, both lost in their own thoughts from their fight. Kari felt sick. She couldn't stand fighting with David, now she felt _worse_ because she _was _hiding something from David. She wanted to tell him about the curse. Misery and confusion mixed inside her that it was almost burning, it was only then in that moment a wave of pain crossed her chest. She stopped.

"Kari?" David said.

She didn't answer. Another wave of pang crossed her chest.

_What's happening …to me… _she thought. _Feels like…my chest is on…fire._ — She grimaced at the pain. _Something's… trying to… come out… of… me…_

Another launch of shooting pain hit her chest, the fiery energy flowed to her heart. Just like from the night before.

_It-its happening again….th-this energy…I-I_—"_uunnh_…" Kari collapsed.

"Kari!" David cried he caught her before she hit the floor; David caught her up in his arms his expression full shock and fear. "K-Kari?"

Kari did not respond. She lay in his arms her face etched with pain as she clutched her heart. David carried her effortlessly into his room where he laid her on the bed, he laid a hand on her forehead and felt the unnatural heat from her body.

_She's burning up._ David thought worriedly; swiftly he moved to a large trunk where he kept his misc as well as his treasures. Pulling out a small first aid kit he took out a cooling compressor and rested it gently on Kari's forehead. He took her hand and checked her pulse looking down at his watch. _Her heart rate is faster than normal_. He thought looking down at her.

"Kari." he said softly. "What's going on with you?" he got up and left the room for her to sleep.

ξ

"WH-where am I?" Kari said she looked around her surroundings, but it was hard to see her own hands in front of her for it was so dark taking a step forward she could make out a large structure, but it was too dark to see what it was, she moved closer to it…A wave of pain hit her chest and she gasped clutching her chest.

"_Come to me._" she turned to be face to face with Xaldin who stood right behind her, his eyes blazing blood red as he looked at her with a cynical smirk.

"Xaldin!" She took a step back only to gasp when a rush of pain hit her again he walked closer toward her.

"_Where is it? Give it to me!_" he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she cried, struggling to get free from his presence and her increasing pain. "_Let me go!_" he didn't answer but stared his expression changing from malevolent anger, to a condescending smirk.

"_You have it—after all these centuries._" a long black sword appeared before him in a flame of dark fire, Xaldin grabbed it by the hilt its dark blade held over her head. "…_Now its mine…_"

"**No**!" Kari screamed. "**No! L-let me go!**—**David**!"

"He's dead." Xaldin said emotionlessly. She froze.

"No…" she whispered horrified. "…_David..._"

Xaldin pushed her, before Kari could catch her balance… the sword was thrust into her chest.

ζ

Kari woke up with a start, she gasped, her hands moved instinctively to her heart which beat frantically as she breathed.

"Kari?" she looked to see David was beside her, she hugged him, sobbing, so grateful to see him.

"Ohh, David!" she sobbed. "I-I thought I…"

"It's okay, Kari." He said gently holding her. Kari cried moving closer to him they stayed like that until, slowly her breathing was regular again, he looked down at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened to me?" Kari asked weakly unable to answer the first question.

"_You_ _collapsed_." David said uneasily she stared at him.

"I…I did." He nodded once. "I…I don't…_remember_."

"You had a high fever and your pulse was twice the normal rate…_I was scared_ _for_ _you_." He added quietly. Kari looked down.

"_I'm sorry_." She replied quietly. David shook his head.

"Don't be, just as long as you're alright. You've been out for hours." Kari looked down at his watch it read 1:30a.m. "I guess the dumpling was a bad idea huh." She looked at him his face was chagrined, and a little ashamed.

"A bad idea." She agreed but she smiled. "but a thoughtful one." David smiled. "as long as you don't do it again." Kari added dryly. David felt his cheeks go hot.

"Agreed." He said with a nod. She nodded gazing into his sliver gray eyes.

"You should get more rest, Kari." David got up and started to leave when… _Kari took his hand._ He paused surprised as he turned to look at her.

"_Stay with me_." She whispered.

"What?" David said surprised.

"_Lay_ _down with me_."

"Kari I-I…I don't think I should, your-

"_Please_." Kari said her voice was soft and pleading. "_…Please_. _Stay with_ _me_." David stared down at her, after a moment's hesitation, he nodded. Kari closed her eyes in relief she sighed deeply as David lay down beside her and turned off the lamp.

He turned around to see Kari vaguely in the dim moonlight, her streaks of white hair glinted in the light he just looked at her, listening to her light breathing carefully. He touched her cheek gently with his finger tips, caressing her.

"_I love you, Kari_." He whispered gently, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_I love you too, David._ Kari thought gently, taking his hand in hers as she drifted off to sleep.

_I love you_.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter twenty-six**

**Take over at Thomp**

**Tower**

The month of February rolled slowly for David, Kari, Frey and Nyozeka. Kari was still living with David as her wounds healed, she had started to get use to living with him; at first she was nervous and awkward with living in close quarters with David sharing the same kitchen, living room, and bathroom. But gradually Kari as well as David work out a reasonable compromise, Kari was enjoying spending time with David learning things as well as assisting but despite her comfort Kari knew that this could not last. Not with the Marra curse still embedded in David's body. She wished many a time that there was a way to get relieve of the curse that Anna Marie cast on him, for now she kept it a secret from him.

But David was concerned.

David was worried for Kari. After her collapse three weeks ago, David kept a close watch on Kari whose wounds were healing, still looked pale and the pain in her chest returned once in awhile but she was healthy. He made special herb remedies from the plants in oasis for her and it work. But she still looked tired he was worried for Kari. One morning as they both returned work one morning, Kari had come despite David's concern about returning, but she had to…she needed to clear out her desk as quickly and as secretly as possible, before her co-workers found out or worse Anna. Kari was so deep in thought about this that she had not realized that David stopped.

"David?" Kari said. "What's wrong?"

"I…_I don't know_." He replied unsure he touched his forehead. "It just feels like something _big_ is going to happen…something we can't control…" she looked at him curiously, he sighed. "Maybe it's me."

"You've been working hard Dave," Kari said. "I mean with the office and stressing over the fallen, I can understand what you're going through because I feel the same way." He nodded. "Are you still worried about your test result?"

"_A little_." David admitted. After his previous test results went missing, David and many others had to retake the test. Kari helped him study as well as Nyozeka, Frey, Cris, and Charlie. But David was still worried he could barely zip up after he went to the bathroom, or cutting his fingers by accident. David lifted up one of his bandaged hands and sighed.

"It's just if we're the ones who have powers." David murmured. "Life should be a lot easier but now feels a lot…_tougher_."

"I know. Everything's so much harder for us." Kari agreed. "I don't think I can take what's coming next. But we have to be strong, there are people that we care about that we want to protect… so whatever this is, face it." David looked down at her with admiration.

"You're brave," he said smiling, she smiled too.

"To tell you the truth Dave, I'm scared stiff."

"Heh, you don't show it."

"That's because I have someone here to share it with me." Kari walked forward. David smiled and followed when they were inside they found the office completely empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"David! Kari!" they turned to see Cris was walking toward them.

"Cris, what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"Don't know. Anna Marie called us saying about an important meeting, so here I am." Cris remarked.

"What's it about?" David asked, as they followed Cris to the meeting room.

"I don't know but if it's with Anna it's probably bad."

David and Kari didn't answer as they walked into the meeting room, to see everyone crowded in front of a large computer mumbling to each other but stopped when they entered.

"What's going on Mr. Manager?" Someone said. David blinked uncertainly.

"Uhm, I'm not sure we just got her." David remarked. "What's this meeting about?" they all shrugged suddenly the computer in the middle of the room turn on.

"Hm how did that happen?" another person said. "When does this meeting start anyways?"

"When Anna gets here." Cris remarked matter of factly. "Where is she?"

"_I'm right here_." Said a familiar voice everyone looked around but didn't see her. "_Over here_." They looked down to see Anna Marie face on the computer; the coworkers greeted her happily except David, Kari, and Cris.

"Well, as you're all here I have two important announcements to make." Anna Marie said. "The first announcements _is _I'm in love with someone else." Everyone turned to look at David in shock disbelief, some started whispering to another.

David didn't say anything. Anna continued.

"You all know how well world trade is going. Alone we've made over 1.8 billon dollars. So that's why I made an important decision for the company. I've decided to lay off the entire department."

Everyone gasped, David and Kari looked at one another as other people complained in outbursts.

"**What**!?" someone cried.

"**You can't do this Anna**!"

"**You can't just fire the ****_whole department_**!" David demanded

"Oh but I can David." Anna Marie remarked silkily. "The department is terminated you all have one hour and a half to pack and clear out your desk you may go now—except for _you_ David and _you_ Kari."

Everyone stared at them before slowly filing out of the room. Cris was the last to go.

"_Be careful_." She whispered to them and walked out the door, the door closed automatically closed and locked behind her and David and Kari was stuck with Anna Marie.

"I see you healed well sis." Anna Marie said coolly. Kari didn't answer she merely glared at her though the computer screen.

"What are you planning Anna?" David asked in a low voice. "Why would you just firethe whole department?"

"I have my reasons that don't concern you besides..." Anna replied coolly. "I _am_ the CEO of my _father's company_ and estate, so I have the right to do what I wish. Me and my _boyfriend_ have special plans?" David didn't answer.

"You're causing so much people become unemployed Anna?" Kari demanded. "People who need this job and you're throwing us out like yesterdays newspaper." Anna merely shrugged. "What would _our_ father think of this?"

"I have no concern of what _my_ father thinks of me, _he's dead_ that means nothing to _me_."

"But he loved you. He was closer to you than I ever was."

"Yes, that is true. But he always favored you. He may have been close to me… But he _loved_ you and Robin more even that _whore_ Ruth."

"**_Don't you ever call my mother that_**!" Kari spat angrily. "My mother was twice the person you'll ever be!" _lights started to flicker in the room_.

"Hmm, I see a little temper in you Kari." Anna Marie mused. "Why can't you be more like me?"

"I'll never be like you Anna. You don't have any compassion or love for anyone."

"So I should what take etiquette lessons from you," Anna said flatly. "Why don't you show that kind of _love_ to those who are most close to you hmmm? _Like David_."

Kari froze. David looked at her curiously.

"What is she talking about?" David asked.

"**Oops**! Did I just say that aloud?" Anna Marie said languidly. "Kari, why don't you tell David? You should at least tell him I love him, it's the least you can do why don't you say it right here, right now, just the two of us." Kari looked down.

"_I can't._" Kari said quietly.

"Kari." David said. she didn't look at him, Anna Marie sniggered.

"That's one secret you're not going to find out," She said simply. "But there's plenty more surprises coming your way. So I'll watch your back for now."

"What are you talking about Anna?" David demanded.

"You'll see soon enough _ta_ _ta_!" the computer went dark.

"_Anna_." David said grimily. Kari turned toward the door. "Kari?"—she stopped.—"I don't know what Anna's games are but…you don't have…" he paused. "You don't have to have the same feelings for me _as_ I feel the same way about you." Kari looked at him.

"David." She said quietly he walked past her and opened the door.

"Its okay, we can still be…_friends_." He ended it uneasily as if he hated to say that and walked out the room, Kari looked back at him she looked down sadly touching her chest.

"_I love you_." She whispered.

ζ

"I can't believe that it's ending like this." Cris said as she, Kari, and said walked down the hall. "I mean more world trade."

"Yeah." David said grimily. "_unexpected_."

"What's going to happen everyone else?" Kari said.

"Don't know." Cris said with a shrug. "But me, I guess I could work in restaurant, or start a home catering—I mean I never really like Anna— I need to leave here to…I want to jump start my career…but I feel a little timid about it."

"Don't be Cris." David said. "You're smart don't worry, you'll find a job but you have a chance with your catering…to tell you the truth I never wanted to work here either."

"Really?" Kari asked. He nodded.

"I just did it for Anna." He admitted. "But now I could just go ahead with my career in medical." they walked into the elevator.

"And with my fashion designs," Kari added. "I'm sure we'll make it somehow."

"_Yeah_." David and Cris said with a sigh. In that moment Kari's cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"It this Kari Mason?" a female voice said.

"_Speaking_."

"Kari my name is Fleur Maximillion. You may have heard of me?"

"_Fleur Maximillion_!" Kari repeated stunned flabbergasted. She had to brace on the side of the elevator. "W-world famous fashion designer and model Fleur Maximillion." Cris looked wide eyed at Kari David looked at her curiously.

"Y-yes I-I heard of you."

"Well," Fleur said. "I called today because I was just going through a meeting and I came across your name. I seen your designs that you've created, and I am _intrigued_ by your choice of taste."

"W-why thank you Ms. Maximillion," Kari gasped. "I…I try my best."

"Please, call me Fleur and you have quite a talent. Listen I'm in New York for today, so I wanted to meet you in person over lunch, right now if it's ok."

"Uh…s-sure Fleur."

"Great let's meet at the restaurant in the plaza hotel at…uhm… in one hour's time yes."

"Yes. Yes of course—thank you Fleur, bye." Kari hung up. She looked down at the phone then she squealed; Cris squealed with excitement in the elevator it opened and they stepped out.

"Oh Kari this is your big break!" Cris squealed. "You're finally getting your break."

"Congratulation, Kari." David said smiling.

"Th-thanks David, thanks Cris." Kari said breathlessly. "My hearts beating so fast she wants to meet me at the plaza in an hour. I'm so nervous, Cris _you _have to come with me."

"No, you go Kari. She wants to meet you just get me her autograph okay."

"Don't start crying on me, Cris."

"I can't help it…I-it's the mood swings." Cris started to cry as they walked down the street.

"I better go it'll take me an hour to get there so I better go."

"Good luck." David said she waved and headed down the street.

ζ

Kari walked into the plaza hotel an hour later curious, breathless, and nervous. She glanced down at her watch it read: 4:40 pm.

"Kari?" she turned. A tall dark skinned woman stood under the golden chandelier, she stepped forward, in a blouse and black ruffled skirt, Kari could not see her eyes for the woman wore large dark sunglasses, she removed them and revealed dark black eyes that looked the same as her long wavy black hair except for aqua blue streaks on the fronts of her hair. Kari took a step back.

"Uh, Fleur." Kari presumed hesitantly. "Fleur Maximillion?"

"_Shhhh_!" she hissed. "Not so loud!" Kari stopped. The woman nodded. "Yes, I am Fleur."

"_Sorry_." She said. "But why are we whispering?"

"_I don't want to cause a scene_," Fleur said matter of factly her voice Kari could make out was French. "Let's go inside." They did Fleur walked to the maître d' who greeted before taking them to there seat, where it was private for the two of them, just then their waiter walked and handed them two menus and water.

"Um excuse me," Fleur said. "Is this _tap_ water?"

"No ma'am, I-I'm not sure." He replied.

"Do you know where you get this water?" he shook his head. "Just get me a bottle of mineral water, s'il vous plait."

The man nodded and left.

"You see," Fleur said looking back at Kari. "I don't trust the water here," she explained Kari blinked. "Tap water is bad for the skin you know."

"Uh." Kari said. "New York water is quite clean."

"I don't _know_ about that. There could be lead or…or it came from the _toilet_ for all I know." Kari looked down at her water. She didn't drink. The waiter came back with a small basket of bread and butter before taking their orders and left once more.

"It's such an honor to meet you Fleur," Kari said with admiration. "You're my most favorite designer." She felt silly that she was acting like some teenager who was meeting a pop star for the first time.

"Oh please stop, enough about me."—Fleur interrupted, she paused. "Okay maybe a _little_ more." She chuckled. "I do have the _style _and the _flare. _So Kari do you have the flare?" she was startled by the question and stared at Fleur for a moment, she looked down.

"I…I don't know. Maybe."

"_You do Kari_. You have the potential." The waiter had walked in with food at that time and set a plate of food for in front of them Kari with a sandwich and Fleur with a small salad and a burger; Kari immediately took a bite; but Fleur stopped the waiter before he turned away.

"Yes ma'am." Said the waiter.

"Is this burger is undercook?" She asked. "I want it well done, I'm not trying to get sick—in France our food is well prepared. Now go and tell your cook I want it _well done_."

The waiter sighed.

"Yes, ma'am." The waiter said and carried her food away. She glared at him. Kari gulped.

"I've seen your work Ms. Kari and I must say your designs are breathtaking." Fleur said sipping her bottled water.

"I'm glad you think of it that way." Kari said nervously. "I-I never would have thought you'll really get my designs to tell you the truth. I never really _send_ you my designs."

"**What**!" Kari flinched but Fleur laughed. "Well be that as it may." She paused to eat. "I found you through my friends at the other designers. They were going to contact you but I got to you first—they were pretty upset by that but I don't care. You have a lot of potential Ms. Mason and what I see, is what I take and make it better—but for _you_ I don't have to make better, you did that on your own." Kari's heart began to beat very fast as she spoke those words.

"Don't be nervous you should be glad I don't give out compliments very often to rookie designers." The waiter returned with Fleur's meal and left before she complained again.

"Rookie!" Kari said. "I work very hard on my designs."

"I'm glad I see your self-passion is taking over that's what I like to see in my designers." Fleur smiled there was a long pause as they ate there lunch.

"But one thing." Kari asked Fleur looked up from her food. "What exactly do you want with me?" Fleur laughed.

"I want you to work alongside me silly. I need new ideas, I want new clothes to model that have your _magical capabilities_." Fleur said staring at her.

"Well I… I wouldn't say magical." Kari said.

"Oh, but they are I see great power in you Kari…_with your designs I mean_. I'll love to see more of what you can do—more of your designs." Kari looked down.

"I'm sorry Fleur all my designs are gone."

"What? They were stolen?"

"No…my house burned down a couple of weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry honey I didn't know. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm staying at a friend until I can find a new apartment."

"Good luck with that," Fleur replied as they both got up and paid for the lunch and left walking down the street.

"Well it was great to finally meet you Fleur." Kari said.

"Like-wise." Fleur said putting back on her sunglasses. "I'll contact you later on. I have to leave for Norway tonight—send me your designs okay I'll check on you later when your _mission_ is over." Kari blinked.

"Mission?" Kari asked bewilderment. Fleur flinched.

"I-I I mean when everything is settled," Fleur said hastily. "and you find your own apartment!" she laughed shakily then unexpectedly she hugged Kari. "_Good luck_." She whispered Fleur pulled away and walked down the streets hurriedly and vanished. Kari turned and headed for home.

_What was that all about?_ She thought sighing she smiled. _I don't believe this wait until Cris hears about this._ She laughed.

ζ

"I can't believe she did that!" Charlie said angrily.

"I know Charlie." Cris said. "I couldn't believe it myself."

"But the whole department!"

"I know. It sucks but its Anna Marie's chose." David said grimily as Charlie pace up and down his living room.

"I don't like it one bit, something's going on and I don't trust it. I think Anna's planning something, and I want to know what it is." He said solemnly, David opened his mouth to speak but Cris spoke before him.

"I don't think you should Charlie." She said worriedly. "Anna…she's changed a lot. She is not the same person anymore…what happened to me…Anna did something to hurt me and the baby something dark. I don't want you to get _hurt_ or _worse_."

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Charlie said gently, Cris got up unsteadily he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Nothings going to happen to me. Crystal I love. You're my wife. I want to protect you and the baby, but I want to help others from people like Anna Marie. I want to let them pay for what they done to you—I don't want anyone else to get hurt." He smiled. "So don't worry about me. If then you can say 'I told you so' and punch me." He laughed, Cris grinned and kissed him. David stepped out of the room walking to the kitchen, he smiled softly.

_Kari..._ He thought gently, he took out a soda and drank deeply from the bottle, just then the door suddenly knock furiously he walked to open the door and Frey sprang into the house.

"Hey, Frey."

"David did you see the news?" Frey said urgently, just then Charlie came in.

"Hey, Frey." He said. "I have to go just got word from the captain something's happening I gotta go."

"Okay." David said.

"Look after Cris, while I'm gone."

"Right." Charlie left.

"David." Kari had just entered the house at that moment. "I just saw Charlie he seemed in a hurry." She said.

"He was just called to work something must have-

"_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh_!"

"Cris!" David, Kari and Frey said in unison they ran to the living room.

"Cris what's wrong?" Kari cried.

"L-L-look!" she said pointing at the television her eyes were wide with fear as they all listened to the breaking news.

"If you are just joining us." The anchorman said. "We bring you news of strange events taking place in Thompson tower. Witnesses have discovered a strange translucent field forming around the tower." David, Kari, Frey, and Cris froze. "Police say no one is in the tower but the new owner of world trade, CEO Anna Marie Thompson, who sources say that she's at the top floor of the tower with her boyfriend and several others in the main office." The news was switched to a large building the camera raised to a window and through the window they could see a man in a hooded cloak.

_Xaldin._ David, Kari, and Frey thought grimly.

"_Helicopters are now trying to land on the deck._" the anchorman continued, they watched at the TV moved up to show a large black chopper flying up toward the tower, suddenly the strange shield appeared to glow giving the tower morbid animation. Without warning there was a crunch helicopter and it took a nose dive for the earth. "**_Oh, my god it's going to crash_**!"

"No!" David and Kari said Cris closed her eyes in fearing not to look. The chopper was about to hit the ground… when it stopped in mid air. They watched as the giant machine was being carried down to earth; David and Kari watched with horror and amazement. They looked at Frey and was surprised to see her was struggling, his fist were clenched, sweat streaming down his face, as his eyes glowed, they looked at the TV watching that he was controlling the chopper.

"Th-this is incredible." the anchor man breathlessly. "The helicopter is slowly floating down to the street—I never seen anything like it." The chopper landed to the ground with a**_ thud_** the pilots quickly got off the chopper unscathed. David and Kari saw as Frey's his glowing eyes slowly begin to reside he suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Frey!" Kari cried kneeling beside him as well as David.

"Frey what happened?!" Cris cried opening her eyes.

"I-I'm…I'm fine." He replied weakly. "_Ngh_…_I_…" he trailed off touching his forehead.

"I'll go get some water." Cris said getting to her feet and heading for the kitchen, when she was out of ear shot David whispered urgently.

"What did you do?"

"_Nugh_…used t-too much magic." Frey struggled. "I…shouldn't have used…so much."

"You had too."

"I know. Long distance magic is the worse." David lifted Frey over by the shoulder and sat him on the sofa, Cris walked in with the water and gave it to Frey, and he gulped it gratefully.

"Thanks, Cris," Frey said, she nodded.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I just…keeled over that's all. Must be the excitement."

"David." Kari said, they turned to the TV once more and saw the police coming; they were trying to get inside shooting bullets to get through but they ricocheted from the shield, some flying back to the cops.

"What can stop this?" Cris whispered fearful. The tower started to catch on the fire as black flame circled around the front of the entrance and heartless as well as corpse stalkers emerge within the flames and stared attacking the cops.

"_No_!" Cris said in a small voice her eyes were wide with fear. They stared at the TV closely and saw to their horror at one of the cops was: Charlie. Charlie was running shooting at the stalkers as other officers, ran away but Charlie didn't stop he was helping another officer. A stalker jumped and the camera went black. Cris stood frozen staring at the blank TV screen clutching her stomach, she was breathing shallow trembling with sudden cold and fear.

"_Charlie_." She breathed her legs gave way from under her.

"Cris!" Kari cried she and David caught her before Cris hit the floor.

"Cris!" Frey cried.

"She's fainted." David said.

"David, you and Frey go—you have to stop this! You have to save Charlie!" Kari cried.

"But—Cris."

"Go, I'll take care of her." David and Frey nodded.

"Wait, we wouldn't make it in time if we fly lets teleport." Frey said.

"But— David said was fearful.

"You have to Dave." Kari said. He gulped he had experience time magic before at Kari's apartment he hoped he wouldn't have to do this again…nodded. Frey took his shoulder.

"Hold on." Frey said there was a bright glow and they vanished.

_David, Frey, Charlie, please be careful…_ Kari thought.

ζ

David and Frey appeared in front of Thomp tower.' most of the cops had run off or were hiding. The area was damage, large chunks of street floor stuck out like mini cliffs as flames from the portal resigned to a cinder.

"Where is everyone?" David asked.

"Look out!" Frey shouted they jumped as a bolt of black lightning struck, where they stood. "Whoa!" Frey breathed. "That was _too_ close."

"You're telling me." They turned to see Nyozeka hovering beside them.

"Nyo. How did-" David started when they heard someone screaming, they saw Charlie they also saw a stalker, its lips slavering with bright crimson...

"Charlie!" David shouted he ran Frey, and Nyozeka followed the stalker cornered Charlie to a wall.

_N-no._ Charlie thought. _N-not… like…_ the stalker lifted its claws and brought it down for him. _Cris._ he closed his eyes… there was a screech he opened his eyes as the stalker roared and vanished David stood behind _bow out_.

_WH-why is it hard for me to call my bow?_ He thought feeling weak for something so meaningless. Frey and Nyozeka stared at him with concern.

"David! Frey!" Charlie yelled.

"Just in time." Frey commented.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Later," David said. "You have to get out of here."

"No way! I'm _owwch_!" Charlie rubbed his arm and saw blood.

"You're hurt." Nyozeka said worriedly. "You have to get out of here Charles."

"How did you get here?" there was a booming sound they turned to see a group of stalkers, and heartless were heading for them. "A little girl like you shouldn't be here."

"**I'm not a—mmf**!" Nyo started to shriek when Frey covered her mouth.

"Charlie get out of here." David said.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Charles said. "what the hell are those things—you can be here."

"Don't worry about us." Frey said. "Just go!" Charlie looked at them after a moment's pause he nodded.

"Okay." Charlie said solemnly and he ran. David, Frey, and Nyozeka turned back to the crowd of monsters.

"Were surrounded." Frey said. David was about to call for another arrow, but Frey raised his arm against him.

"What?"

"you can't expose our powers—especially with what's happening." he said darkly. David was about to protest as well as demand what he was talking about when he added. "Xaldin would want that. You can't."

"Then…how?" the monsters attacked. David, Frey, and Nyozeka leapt out the way they attacked David punched but he could have just punched a wall for all he knew, while Frey and Nyozeka used there magic. Frey and David were surrounded once more back to back, breathing hard.

"There's too many of them!" David said he grunted at the pain on his arm, Frey went to his pocket and pulled out a long shiny silver dagger and handed it to him.

"You're going to need this." Frey said. "_Prestige_!" his wand appeared and it transformed into a long sword. "**Hiyaaaa**!" he roared leaping and slashing them, David ran and stabbed a heartless and stalker, suddenly without warning a fairin got hold of him, it was his first time being so close to one of them, David felt a sudden cold fill his body, as he stared back at the shadowy face of the fairin, he collapsed to his knees.

"David!" Frey cried. Slashing a stalker. "Don't let it freeze you wake up!"

"It's going to us _infinite freeze_!" Nyo screamed the fairin was eye level at David.

"N-no!" he said breathlessly. It attacked, without a blue power orb hit, the shadowy creature it screeched and vanished. In that moment a large bolt of lightning streaked hitting the stalkers, fairin and heartless. David gasped his breath returning in shuddered gasps.

_Th-this energy._ He thought it was so familiar. _Kari?_ He looked to the sky. _Kari… did you do this?_

"David!" Frey called. "David look out!" David mystic sense activated he turned to the tower a black spark was headed right for him. fast it was too late for him to get out the way.

_I-I… can't… move._ He thought wide eyed, he tried to call his wand but it didn't appear. _No! I can't- not like this._ He closed his eyes. The dark spark came forward closer Frey and Nyozeka screamed then **_sssslllought_**_! _David thought he expected pain there was a long dead silence slowly he opened his eyes… Charlie stood in front of David his arms outstretched his back not looking at David.

"CH-Charlie!" he said slowly he turned a long black spike had stuck his chest he looked to David with grim triumph on his face.

"_D-D…David…_" he whispered, his eyes rolled back and he began to fall.

"**_Charlie_**!" David got to his feet as he ran toward him it seem like forever until he reached him but he caught him dropping to his knees clutching him. "**CH-Charlie**!" he screamed. Frey and Nyozeka ran beside him as David shook him.

"Charlie!" they screamed.

"Ch-Charlie! C-c'mon man!" David shook him. he was unresponsive. "Wake up!"

"There's still a pulse." Nyozeka cried. "It's very weak we got to go now!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter twenty-seven **

**anger**

**and Grief **

"**Hold on Charlie**!" David begged. He, Frey and Nyozeka flew across the city flying at top speed to the hospital. David prayed as that they make it in time. There was so much blood that hung on the motionless Charlie's stained uniform, more started to drip from the black spike. David was about to pull it out.

"No David!" Nyozeka cried. "Don't pull it out it will kill him!"

"**_It's killing him now_**!" David yelled.

"I know but if you pull it you could damage his nervous system—let the doctors take care of him—where here!" they saw the hospital and they dropped quickly to the ground Frey quickly ran in to the emergency room while David held Charlie.

"Don't die Charlie!" he pleaded. "Please—c'mon man w-wake up!" Nyozeka watched in the shadows silently, she looked up, just in that moment Frey came behind him were doctors who quickly took Charlie in the stretcher and carried him; they followed.

"What happened to him!" the doctor demanded. David, Frey couldn't explain so the doctor asked. "What's his name?"

"Charlie." David said running down the hall with the doctors.

"Get him into surgery now!" the doctor ordered, to David he said. "Don't worry he's in good hands!" the doctor ran through the double doors. David, and Frey, stared at the door for a long time. Frey sighed deeply.

"I better call Kari." He said softly he stepped out of the room, Nyozeka, who had hid behind a corner, stared at David. His fists clenched and unclenched.

"_David_." She spoke in a whisper. He didn't answer; instead he sat down on the nearest seat.

_Damn it._ He thought angrily, Nyozeka sat beside him and sighed, Frey stepped in at that time.

"There's no answer at the house." He said worriedly. "Something's wrong." David looked up.

"I go see." Nyozeka replied and vanished. David got up suddenly and walked past Frey.

"David?" Frey said

He didn't answer. He just kept walking; he followed him until they reached outside where a light dusting of snow had started to fall.

"David WH-where are you going!?" Frey demanded.

"_Nowhere_." David said in a quiet rage, his back turned not looking at Frey.

"David, wait. Don't do anything rash…I know how you feel I-

"**_How can you know how I feel_**!?" David roared.

"I know you're angry but… this isn't the time to do this!"

"Isn't the time!" David turned to glare at Frey. "Charlie is _in _there fighting for his _life_. He shouldn't be there- it's _my _fault! I let this happen!-

"No, you didn't!" Frey said. "None of this is any of _your_ or _my_ fault, it just happened. You weren't able to stop this. If to blame, it's the fallen-the attack came from nowhere—I didn't even see Charlie when he jumped in front of you, it happened so fast." David looked down his white eyes were blazing.

"All we can do now is wait until things work out. Charlie is strong he could fight it." David punched his fist into the red brick wall. Breathing heavily, ignoring the pain as the snow began to come down more heavily.

"_They'll pay for this_." He said darkly. "_They all will_."

ζ

"Kari!" Nyozeka had appeared David's living room to find Kari laid sprawled on the floor. "Kari!?" she knelt down and shook her carefully, there was a grunt, before Kari opened her eyes slowly

"Uhh, N-Nyo!" Kari said weakly, she rubbed her forehead. "WH-what happened…?"

"I just got here and you were on the floor—_you're bleeding_!" Kari felt a wet substance on her nose; she wiped it and saw blood on her hand. Nyozeka swished her hand and a Kleenex floated in front of her.

"What happened to you?"

"I-I used…m-my powers to help you guys." She explained.

"That lightening was you?" Kari nodded. "That was dangerous Kari." Nyo chided angrily but also worried. "You're not strong enough to do that, you could have been killed! That takes a lot of concentration— even Frey had trouble with that." Kari groaned as she got up unsteadily.

"I was sacred—_I had to_." Nyozeka sighed.

"I know. Where's Cris?"

"Uhh, she's still in bed. What happened? Is Charlie okay?" Nyozeka looked down. She didn't answer. "Nyo?"

"Nyozeka." They looked up to see Cris standing beside them, watching them shakily.

"Cris?" Kari said.

"_Nyo, please_," Cris said a tremor in her voice. "Please tell me where's Charlie? ...where is my husband?"

"He's…" Nyozeka stopped hesitantly she took a deep breath and continued softly. "_He's in the hospital._"

Cris collapsed. Before she could hit the floor Kari caught her both falling to their knees as she tired to comfort Cris.

"**_No_**!" She sobbed. "Oh god no, Charlie!" Kari held her even as Cris tried to pull away until Cris stopped and hugged her until her sobs slowed down to quivering breaths. Kari did not speak she just soothed her.

"I…is he?" Kari looked at Cris who looked stared at Nyo her eyes blood shot but glistened with suppressed unshed tears. "is he alright?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Charlie's in surgery." Nyo said calmly. "But…only time will tell." Cris nodded slowly. Kari helped her get to her feet.

"Let's go. We have to see if everything went okay with the surgery." Nyozeka said. Kari and Cris nodded and they left for the hospital.

ζ

Frey watched David pacing up and down in the waiting room, waiting on news on Charlie. No one spoke for a long time. David wanted to break something, hurt someone. His fists clenched and unclenched. He had never in his life felt so angry even with his new found powers and enemies, David had kept himself in check but now… with Charles life in the balance his anger for the fallen was pure and sharp. There was only one time he felt this way … _and it cost him his soul_. He didn't hear when Frey's cell phone rang did he notice that he was talking to someone before he hung up.

"David?" he turned and saw Kari, Cris, and Nyozeka had just entered the room. Cris eyes were bloodshot from crying, as they walked over and comfort her.

"This is my fault." David mumbled sadly. Cris shook her head wiping a tear.

"Have you gotten word from the doctor?" Kari asked.

"No, he's still in surgery."

"What happened?" Cris demanded. David and Frey looked down sullenly. Slowly but both editing the events they began to tell Cris and Kari, what happened recapping the uneventful night. Kari could tell that they had to be careful of not telling Cris the truth their secret as Cris listened her body trembling with fear.

"How could you let this happen!?" Cris screamed at David.

He didn't answer for a long time.

"Cris, I'm sorry," David said quietly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Dave!" Cris cried, glaring at him with angry tears. "you could have stop this—

"Cris," Frey said. "Don't blame David for this-

"_She's right_." David whispered. Everyone stared at him. "_It is my fault_." There was a long silence, "I'm sorry I…" trailed off before he turned and walked out the room.

"David!" Kari cried. Nyozeka got up and ran after him. She didn't know what to say, she wanted to go after him but… she couldn't leave Cris.

"_Oh no!_" Cris moaned, she slumped on the chair he head in her hands. "What have I done?" Frey knelt down beside her.

"Calm down, Cris." Frey said.

"I can't believe I said that. I just…I couldn't stop…"

"It's alright Cris." Kari said. Nyozeka rushed back inside breathing hard.

"_He's gone_." She proclaimed.

"Where did he go?" Kari said worriedly. "He couldn't have gone far unless…" she trailed off Cris looked at her with concern. Frey looked down quietly.

"_We have to find him_." He said firmly. "I'm afraid David is going to do something very _very_ _risky_."

"Like what?" Cris said but just then a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Mathis." He said they all got up to their feet.

"Yes." Cris gasped. "Is Charlie alright?"

"He's stable. He pulled through with the surgery." Everyone sighed with relief. "The spike missed his heart in mere inches," the doctor continued. "If you're his friends hadn't got here in time it might have been critical. Charlie has lost a lot of blood but we will do a transfusion to him."

"Can I see him?" Cris asked the doctor nodded.

"Of course you can. But I think that family members should come for now." The doctor replied as Kari and Frey walked forward.

"Okay," Kari said. "Go Cris. Let us know how Charlie's doing."

"I will," Cris said she hugged Kari before walking down the hall. "And please find David tell him I'm sorry—and I didn't mean to hurt him, he saved Charlie's." They nodded and she was gone.

"We have to find David," Kari said firmly. "I'll try to locate him with my mystic sense."

"Kari, wait you can't." Nyozeka said but she wasn't listening as she closed her eyes and tried to find him. But it was difficult. She tried but there was only pain in her head until her legs gave way, Frey caught her and when she looked up at him, a thin bead of sweat slid down her forehead.

"WH-what's happening to me…?" she said weakly. "I-I can't sense him." Frey looked at her with concern.

"_I knew this was going to happen_." Frey and Kari looked at Nyozeka curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Kari demanded.

"Kari, your powers… _are gone_." Nyozeka said delicately. Kari's eyes widen with surprise.

"_G-gone_?" Kari gasped.

"Not gone per-say…" Nyozeka said uneasily. "It's just very weak…you don't have enough power anymore."

"But…but I just used my powers with the lightning I-

"That _was_ you!?" Frey exclaimed. "I knew I sensed your powers even when you used that blue power orb."

"Orb. What blue orb? I didn't make a blue orb-" Frey looked at her with confusion.

"But, wasn't it you who saved David from the fairin?"

"No." Kari said. "I had used my powers afterward." Frey blinked confused.

"Then…_who_?"

"That's not important," Nyozeka said quickly. "We have to find David. I found him. He's at a building across from Thomp tower. Kari I don't think you can fly anymore."

"So you have to hold onto me," Frey added firmly. "C'mon." They ran outside as the snow started fall onto the ground, Frey stopped at mid step quickly lifted Kari in his arms and flew into the night.

ζ

David stood on the roof top looking across Thomp Tower. It took many minutes to return to the scene of unfortunate events, the flight was difficult, David had barely made it to the roof top when he collapsed to his knees on the hard snow covered roof, weak but very much determined. Snow fell all over his hair. David took out the dagger looking down at it he grasped it tightly and closed his eyes.

_This is my fault._ David thought. _I shouldn't have let this happen. I have to make this right. _

David opened his eyes his white eyes burning with anger.

**_I'm_**_ going to fix this…_ He thought angrily. _by __**killing **__Xaldin._

In that moment Kari, Frey, and Nyozeka landed on the building, only to witness with horror David jumped off the building.

"**David**!" Kari screamed, she leapt off of Frey and jumped off as well.

"**Kari**!" Frey and Nyozeka screamed.

"**_David_**!" Kari screamed over the roar of the rushing wind. David looked up in surprise as he fell faster and _faster_.

"**_Kari_**!" she reached her hand, he clasped it. What was she doing here? But that wasn't important; he couldn't let her get hurt. David tried to fly, to save her, but realized… He couldn't.

_H-how!_ He thought fearfully. They screamed. Something caught Kari's waist and they stopped.

"You guys are… _nuts_." They looked up.

"Frey!" Kari cried relieved.

"Ugh…hold on." Frey said carefully positioned himself up toward the roof he flew higher struggling with their weights until they were above the roof. David and Kari landed on the building's roof, Nyozeka ran to them to meet them all breathless in the cold freezing air.

"You guys alright?" Nyozeka cried.

"Y-yeah." Kari and Frey replied. Frey pushed back his hair coolly.

"Did I win you over!?" Frey said brightly. "Are you going to marry me now!?"

"No." Kari said. "Not even close…" she smiled admiringly. "_But I am grateful_. Thank you, Frey." He nodded and smiled, then he turned to David, his eyes narrowed.

"What were you thinking!?" Frey demanded. David looked down ashamed.

"I_-I don't know_." David replied in a whisper. "I don't-

"David, you could have been killed!" Nyozeka cried. David didn't answer. "why did you come back, didn't you not see what happened earlier? how could you fight when—"

"I don't care!" David shouted. They stared at him stunned. "I don't care how strong the fallen is, I had to do this if I didn't fight then—"

"David, we can't fight anymore." Kari said. "We don't have any power."

"What!?" David said in shocked horror. Kari looked down nodding sadly.

"_We can't even fly_." she added in a whisper.

"You were going to fight Xaldin weren't you," Nyozeka said in a low voice. It wasn't a question. David looked down at the dagger silently, the snow that pounded the sky now fell lightly upon them.

"David, you can't fight Xaldin he's too dangerous!" Kari cried.

"She's right, Dave." Frey said.

"_I don't care about the risk_." David said in a low voice, he turned looking away from them closing his eyes. "It's my fault."

"David—" Kari said, he whirled around.

"**_It's my fault_**!" Kari flinched by his anger. "It was my fault what happened to Charlie—I wasn't there to save him, I can't let this happen again—Xaldin is going to pay for **this**!"

"But you can't just fight out of share whim." Nyozeka said with finality. David didn't answer.

"David, I know how you feel. This shouldn't have happened to Charlie," Frey said. "But you getting killed _isn't_ going to help Charlie." David looked down.

"Cris is sorry for what she said." Nyozeka said. "She never meant it. She was in shock and fear of losing Charlie." David didn't speak.

"He's okay." Frey added. "He made it through the surgery." David turned around.

"_It's not just that._" He said quietly. "Back there, at the hospital I felt her…her energy I felt her pain, her anger, her _grief_."—David raised a hand to his face.—"I never thought I'd cause such pain to another person. I don't want to cause more pain to the ones I care about." He mumbled sadly. There was a long silence as the snow fell. A hand touched his shoulder he looked to see Kari staring at him she took his face between her hands and looked into his eyes.

"_I know David_," she spoke softly. "I know it hurts. What you been through but you mustn't give in to them. Don't let the fallen break you. That's what they want. To put those we love in danger. If we let that happen, we might as well give up and fall into darkness and there would be no hope for us. All we can do now is try and be patient and let go the grief, as well as the past; so we can finally forgive and heal. So please David, _don't give up_." David stared at her for a long time, before finally he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

Kari started to cry silently her tears rolling down her face.

_I love you_, _David._ She thought. Frey and Nyozeka looked at one another and grinned.

ζ

The next leading weeks went by slowly for David and Kari, as Charlie recuperated from his injuries at the thomp tower, David went to visit Charlie to see how he was just as he met Cris in the hallway.

"David." She said happily. "How are you?" he nodded and smiled.

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm fine I was just leaving. Charlie wants me to get some rest he doesn't want me to get sick with me and the baby."

"How is the little guy?"

"Hungry." they both laughed. "Uh, David I-I wanted to apologize—

"Its okay, Cris." David said quickly. "You have every right to be mad."

"No. I shouldn't have said what I said. I don't hate I shouldn't have never said about you getting hurt. You're my best friend David as well as Charlie's you two are like brothers and that makes you my brother too. What I said back there was my fear take over me and I took my fear and grief out on you. I'm so sorry David I really am." David smiled.

"Apology accepted, Cris. I know you never meant it." Cris hugged him, then pulled back yawning tiredly.

"Take care_,_" David said softly. Cris grinned up at him and waved goodbye as she left.

ξ

"David!" Charlie beamed. "What's up!?"

"Not much." David laughed as they high fived each other. "How are you feeling?"

"Achy but alive. Cris just left."

"I know. I just saw her." David pulled up a chair and sat down. "You had me scared back there Charlie."

"I know." Charlie said. "I almost thought I was well…_y'know_." David nodded. "I was really scared, I thought I wasn't going to see Cris again."

"I thought that too. You sacrifice your life to save mines."

"We'll don't think I'm going to _that_ again." Charlie replied crossing his arms. "But when that spike stabbed me…everything went dead, half of me—felt nothing but…_darkness_ it was scary."

"Hell! I'm not surprised." David remarked. "I didn't want you to fight-

"But I wasn't going to let my friends get hurt either. Especially Nyozeka she's only a kid and yet…I never seen anyone fight like that."

"You were still there!" David exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah."

"Why! Didn't you leave like told you?"

"If I didn't _you_ would have been in the hospital bed instead of _me_." David huffed.

"Better _me_ than you Charlie." David murmured.

"That wasn't going to happen, Dave." He looked up at him Charlie's face which was serious. "I wasn't going to let my _friends_ die, Dave." David didn't answer. "But where did those monsters come from?" David shrugged. "I think you do, David." David stared at him with surprise. "I saw how you and Frey fought them, you know more about this than I do how you and him fought with that knife and that sword. I think you know more about this than me." David looked down silently. "David?"

"All I can tell you—what you saw wasn't from here." David said solemnly. "…not even from this _world_ I think."

"Listen Dave, right now all I care about is Cris and the baby," Charlie said solemnly. "Whatever those _things_ where, I want you to stop them whatever is causing this to people." Charlie looked down. "I saw good comrades get hurt by them some who I was just talking only a week ago are fighting for their lives or healing." Charlie looked up at David straight in the eye. "David, whatever this fight is _finish_ _it_. Okay." David was surprised by this, he nodded once solemnly.

"I will, Charlie." David promised solemnly. "_You can count on that_."

"There's something weird about you these days Dave. You and Kari and Frey, even Nyozeka it's like you guys have something to do…_something_ _important_. Like you and Kari, there's something particular about you two—I don't know what but whatever it is, but I'm glad you have someone share it with." David smiled softly.

"Thanks, Charlie." David said softly. "That's a lot coming from you, you're a good friend." Charlie grinned. David left a little later that afternoon feeling better that everything was alright with Charlie and Cris. But he felt something uneasy about something.

Something was coming _he felt it_ … _worry_. Worry for Kari and himself but more for Kari. He sighed tiredly as he headed for home.

ξ

Kari couldn't help but feel the same sense of forebodingness as she walked down the street from a previous job interview at Macy's. It didn't go to well and she sighed wearily.

_Great. _She thought wearily. _Just great, there goes another job gone right down the drain. I can't believe this. _Kari groaned as she looked at the darken sky. It was getting late as she walked by a mailbox. She remembered that she had to mail her designs to Fleur Maximillion opening the lid she dropped it into the box. Kari rubbed her temples as she continued back to David's apartment when… she began to sway a little to side grabbing hold of brick wall she felt her chest beating hard and fast.

_What…what's happening to me._ She thought she covered her face with her hand. _This energy ugh… its back again…_she groaned in pain. _Must…control it… nugh! Must… control …it._

Kari felt she was going to throw up, when the pain died away as quickly as it appeared. Kari stood weakly, holding her chest, as she breathed shallowly.

_WH-why is this happening to me?_ She thought closing her eyes in pain and weariness. _Its like… some things trying to…_ A sudden cold breeze made her shiver and she opened her eyes and slowly headed for home.

ζ

"Hey, David!" Nyozeka and Frey beamed, David jumped and broke one of his calligraphy brushes.

"Now what you done!" he griped. "That's the forth brush I broke this _week_!" David glared as Frey and Nyo chuckled. David wasn't use to having no mystic sense, the feeling of being powerless was strange especially since he couldn't fly let alone expect if anyone was behind him.

"Quit you belling aching Dave," Frey said rolling his eyes, he pointed a finger at the brushed and it repaired itself.

"What got you _so_ crabby anyways?" Nyozeka said. Frey crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"Probably he's still upset about his powers."

"Its _not_ that!" David said but he was blushing. "I'm just on the edge that's all."

"With what? Everything's been quiet since the attack at the tower and Charles okay, so what's the problem?" Frey shrugged. "What's with the painting?"

"I'm trying to clear my mind." David said he turned back to the ink and paper, Frey looked over him as he did so. "You know Frey," David said getting irritated. "Its hard to concentrate _with you breathing down my neck_!"

"Touchy aren't you." Frey mumbled, just then the door opened and Kari stepped inside. "Hi Kari."

"Hi Frey, David, Nyo." Kari said tiredly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Came to bother, David." Frey put a hand on David's head patting him.

"_Keeping patting me and you lose those fingers_." David grumbled irritably. He moved his hand quickly raising an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't be talking," Frey said with superiority. "Unlike you _I_ have magic. Unlike you, I'm not powerless. I might break one of your _delicate fingers that you use for calligraphy_." He added sarcastically.

"_I'll break something all right!_" David bellowed. Frey ran and he followed chasing him into the living room. Kari and Nyozeka looked at one another as they heard the **_crashing_**! From the boys wrestling and there screams. Nyozeka sighed.

"Kari, you don't look so good." she said staring at her. Kari rubbed her forehead.

"I was a little dizzy earlier." She admitted. "Maybe its stress or I'm coming down with something. I think I'll head in early." Nyozeka nodded as Kari walked into the room closing the door behind her.

_Something's not right._ Nyozeka thought. _Kari has been ill lately, its like something's draining her power…I mean David's powers is half gone, but he's not weak—but even before Kari didn't look weak since the oblivion stone has resurfaced hmmm…_ Nyo thought deeply crossing her arms. _Could the stone and Kari be connected? That can't be the stone has been gone for thousands of years there is no way that…_Nyo trailed off in thought, a stone hit her stomach cold heavy and…fearful. _Xaldin said the stone was back on earth and when I found David and Kari then there powers were dormant except if that I-is—_ Nyo gasped her feathers shivered with cold._ Oh no! Kari!_ Nyozeka flew to David and Frey, who were still fighting. David had Frey's in a chokehold.

"**Say** **_uncle_**!" David gasped. Frey gagged.

"**No**!" he struggled.

"Guys." Nyozeka said. Frey got out of David's chokehold and took David by the arms and pushing it behind his back.

"**_You say it first_**!" Frey yelled.

"_Guys_."

"That's not…gonna hap-

"**Guys!**" Nyozeka screamed causing David and Frey to jump they let go from their match.

"What with you Nyo?" Frey asked.

"We have a problem," Nyo's bunny ears twitched. "A _big_ problem."

"What's it about?" David asked.

"It's Kari."

"Kari. Where is she?" Kari screamed. David, Frey, and Nyozeka ran to the room and froze. Horror and confusion over took them as they witnessed that Kari who had taken off her coat and shoes stood. Not stood she _hovered_ before them. But that wasn't what made David want to lunge and grab her coat to save her although it seemed the most logically thing to do for Kari…

**_Was on fire!_**

"Kari!" they screamed she opened her eyes.

"**_Give me the stone_**!" she spoke in a deep voice that was terribly familiar.

"**_Xaldin_**!" Frey cried. David took a step forward.

"David!" Nyozeka cried. "D-don't Kari's –

"**_David_**!" Kari looked at him her white eyes barely visible for the curtain of fire engine red hidden her iris. "**H-help me**!—" she begged only to scream. "**_Come to me Kari. You know where it is!_**" Xaldin's voice broke again, she grabbed her head. David and Frey couldn't move.

"K-Kari?!" David said.

"**_Get out of me_**!" she screamed. "**_I_** **_won't come to you! Leave me alone_**!"

Xaldin's voice returned. "**_You will come to me now I want my stone!"_** the flames increased and, Kari screamed harder holding herself in pain.

"**Kari**!" David cried they ran, but within that moment she vanished in the flames, David stumbled to the floor where she stood.

"**_Kari_**!" Frey and Nyozeka cried.

"**_No_**!" David said stunned. "**_Kkaaarrrriiii_**!"

ξ

Kari felt herself sink deeper into the unknown void. She looked around wildly, but couldn't see in the pitch blackness. Her body stung from the flames but was surprised to see she wasn't burned she felt solid ground but she could not see where she landed only that it was smooth but _cold_.

"_David_!" she called. "_Frey_, _Nyozeka_!" her voice echoed in the darkness. Kari folded forward hugging herself too scared to move or to cry.

_What's…what's happening to me?_ She thought. Strange mist slowly billowed around her, she began coughing.

"WH-what…is…this..." she coughed. Kari tried to get up but a feeling of lethargy began to sweep down her like a heavy blanket. "Help! Someone please! David, Frey, Nyo…_koff_…_koff_!"

"_No one will save you_." A soothing voice. A female voice.

"W-what!_Koff_, _koff_!" Kari covered her mouth, but her eyes began blur in the darkness.

"_They won't find you, your friends_." She said. "_Xaldin is going to take the oblivion stone from you_."

"_But…I don't koff…have the…Th-the stone…koff_." Kari coughed, she tried to focus on the voice but there was not speaker system that was projecting her voice.

"_You do have the stone…Xaldin must __**not **__have the stone_." Kari collapsed on her stomach and passed out as the mist shrouded her in darkness.

ξ

"David! WH-where are you going?!" Nyozeka shrieked. She and Frey followed David just as was about to leave. "**_David_**!" He stopped his hands clenched into tight fists.

"_We have to find Kari." _he said angrily he spun around_._ "**_We have to get her back_**!"

"We _will_ find her." Frey said seriously. "We will find Kari."

"But…where! I can't sense her. She's been blocked by dark magic!" Nyozeka said. "Where could they have taken her?"

"_Where indeed_." A voice said the three of them turned to see a clocked figure standing by the living room.

"**_Anna_**!" David yelled, he lunged at the hooded woman but vanished making him stumble to the floor of his living room. Frey and Nyozeka hurried to him.

"You okay?" Nyozeka asked. David nodded he looked up as the woman reappeared once more, they glared at her.

"_I am not, Anna Marie_." The figure spoke, the voice was female her voice calm but emotionless. she took a step forward. Frey called out his wand and she stopped.

"_I come in peace_." She said.

"Yeah, right," Frey grumbled scornfully. "Do I look like I was _born_ yesterday?" the womans hood turned to the side.

"_Kill me now and you'll never know where Kari is_." David got up quickly.

"Where is she!? What have you done to her!?" David nearly roared.

"_She's alive…for now._" The woman said impassively._ "Right now she's sleeping, until Xaldin plan is put into action_."

"How do you know?" Frey demanded.

"Because. _I'm the one who put her in her prison_."David took a step forward but Nyo grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Frey asked.

"I'm sure you know?"

"Come to gloat then huh? Well you have another thing coming." Frey's tip of the wand began to glow. The woman looked up her hood moved to face him.

"I don't gloat." She said flatly. "I came to talk. To warn you."

"About that?" Nyozeka demanded.

"_It's about getting the oblivion stone of course_."

"The oblivion stone." David said in a low voice, his hands clenched. "_Do you honestly think Kari has your dark masters' stone she would never_—"

"_Kari's not __**even**__ aware of the stones existence_." the woman interrupted coolly. "_It's __**inside**__ her_." David and Frey froze.

_K-Kari…_ David thought shell-shocked he stared at woman with disbelief.

"Wh-what…how…" Frey said horrified.

"It was just I was about to tell you!" Nyozeka said. "I just figured it out! The stone was reborn in Kari. That was the strange energy I've been sensing but could never find it was right under my us all this time!" David and Frey stared at the child with horror.

"_the stone activates by dark emotions,_" the woman said. " Kari has been containing the stone with her own power and emotions but when Xaldin discovered he still has a link to the stone he used it to take control of Kari…_if isn't out of her… Kari __**will**__ die_." She whispered.

"**No**!" David yelled. " th-that can't be true I—where is she!? Tell me where she is!" the woman looked down silently. "_Fine_!" David turned and walked over to his sword collection, he reach over and took the longest samurai sword. Putting the strap over him so it was behind his back. "Frey, Nyozeka, Let's go." They nodded and followed him walking past the woman.

"_Wait_!" they stopped. "_Xaldin and the others have taken Kari to downtown Brooklyn. They are at grand army plaza's arch, he will be there in one hour. So I suggest you get there fast_." David nodded solemnly and bowed respectfully.

"_Thank you_." He said softly, she nodded.

"_The stone must be destroyed._" The woman said."_Destroy the stone, destroy the soul_."

"What do you mean?!" Frey demanded but she started to disappear in the flames.

"W-who are you?!" David said.

"_Someone from the __**dark**__._" she said before vanishing. They stared at the spot where the unknown woman once stood.

"Now what?" Frey said. David turned around.

"_We go_." David replied taking a step.

"B-but David it could be trap." Nyozeka said. "We _can't_ trust her!"

"But isn't that what they want Nyo." Frey said. " we can't just stand here."

"Frey right. We don't have any chose, Nyo." David said. "I don't trust her either. But if she can help us save Kari we have no chose."

"Well, then." Frey said darkly. "We better go—Hey, David." David turned to catch a set of keys.

"What's this?" David asked.

"The keys to my motorcycle." Frey said calmly. "Since you can't fly and I'm not _carrying_ you." David opened his mouth.—"Don't worry, the bikes _enchanted_ it knows what to do." David nodded gratefully.

"Let's go," David said. Frey's clothes began to glow and he was in his mystic robes his eyes glowed.

"_Let's_." he said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight**

**The oblivion stone**

Kari woke to a cold wind raising Goosebumps on her back she stirred slowly as lucidity called to her cold, hard, and…

"Ah, she's waking up." Kari opened her eyes she blinked to focus as a figure loomed over her she blinked again… Samuel towered over her his black cloaked blown to the side by a sudden chill that made Kari shiver with cold as well as fear. Instinctively Kari scrambled back at her kidnappers: Anna Marie and Xaldin stood a foot from her within the darkness of a looming statue. She had to get away. Kari pushed herself back…only to feel empty air underneath her, Kari stared with terror at the dark cobblestoned walkway from far below that suddenly appeared to be coming closer to her as she lost her fight to gravity!

"**_Aaaaahhhhh_**!"She screamed feeling her body go over the ledge to plummet to earth. Something grabbed her shirt Kari gasped as she caught sight of the Grand Army Library.

_H-how did I…?_ Kari thought when she felt herself being lifted she looked up to stare at Samuel who smirked in the darkness before placing her on the solid ground. Kari stepped back she bumped into something cold and hollowed, she screamed jumping back to see what she bumped into: a tall dark but aging angel stood tall forever blowing its sentry horn, besides its noble stead posed for combat.

"_Tsk_, _tsk_, _tsk,_" Kari turned back. Samuel took a step forward she took a step back. "You're not getting away that easy." He chided easily. Kari glared trying to hide her fear, and trapped predicament.

"That's right," Anna Marie replied she stood beside him. "We first need the stone first, and then with your permission Xaldin, I'll like to finish what I started. _Killing_ my _baby_ _sister_."

"You have my permission, Anna." Xaldin said calmly, she smiled viciously. Kari took a step back careful not to go over the edge.

"WH-what do you want with me?" Kari asked fearfully. "What have you done to my friends?!"

"Nothing my dear," Xaldin said calmly. "We only need _my_ stone from you."

"The stone, I don't have the oblivion stone!"

"Don't be so sure," he turned. "I sensed that your friends have arrived." They looked up to the night sky watching two glowing figures heading for them. "Ah, yes, I believe it's your sister, Samuel."

"And the foreigner, Frey." Samuel said he smiled wickedly. "This should be interesting." He and leapt off the arch, with Anna Marie behind him.

"What are you going to do to them!?" Kari demanded.

"Eliminate the competition," Xaldin said. "But first—he grabbed her arm. "It's time to get what is rightfully mine."

"You never get the stone," Kari struggled. "I won't let you! They'll stop you, my friends, you won't win!" Xaldin closed his eyes.

"Actually my dear," Xaldin said softly. "I will have the stone because if I don't… You will die by _my_ _blood_." Kari's eyes grew wide with fear.

ζ

"There they are!" Nyozeka proclaimed. "Looks like the fallen was right."

"Yes." Frey said he looked down seeing a motorcycle drive below him speed past the flashing lights of cars, vans, and buses. David sat on the bike wind bit down on his hands; he ignored that as he dodged the B41 bus.

_Hold on, Kari._ David thought. _We're coming._ He gripped the handle and sped up faster, passing cars and dollar vans. He made a left turn stopping the bike beside a lamppost 2 feet form the arch base at the same time as Frey and Nyozeka landed on the stoned walkway, David got off the bike and stood beside them they glared Samuel and Anna Marie curtly,

"Well, well, well." Anna Marie said smoothly. "The gangs all here. Come to save their _precious_ Kari."

"_Where is she?_" David said in a low even voice.

"She's fine at the moment." Samuel said "We're taking good care of her." Nyozeka made a sound of disgust.

"_Like you would_." Nyozeka said sarcastically, he shrugged.

"Where's your master?" Frey demanded. "He must be close if he sent his two _flunkies_ after us."

"Ha, ha, ha, real funny." Anna Marie said scornfully. "Go ahead and try to stop us. Me and my _boyfriend_ want to try out our new powers since we're _marra masters_ now." They gasped.

"_Marra masters_!" David gasped.

"_New powers_!" Frey said.

"_Boyfriend_!" Nyozeka exclaimed. "_You_ _two_…together!" she gaped with horror.

"Yes." Anna Marie grinned. "Me and Sam are the perfect couple." He smiled taking her hand in his and… _kissed_. David, Frey, and Nyozeka looked at them with disgust.

"_Yuck_!" Nyozeka said. The newly Marra masters pulled away to with a smirk at them.

"So David." Anna continued easily. "I guess this its over between us." She shrugged loftily. "To bad—we had a good run." David didn't answer.

"But unlike you, David." Samuel said. "At least my girl can say that she _loves_ me, unlike your love." David clenched his fists. He did not answer. "Tell me David, how does it feel to be rejectedby the woman you _love_?" Frey and Nyozeka looked at each other than to David. "Hurts doesn't it."

"_Shut up._" David said.

"Hmph, why should I? You know the truth, why should you keep denying the obvious. Kari doesn't love you."

"Shut up!" Frey said angrily.

"Kari loves David more than anything!" Nyozeka cried.

"If that's true, why won't she tell him?" Anna Marie said silky. Nyo couldn't answer. "It's not nice to play with ones heart especially those who are so close to you—

"**Be quiet**!" David shouted, his anger echoed threw the night like the crack of a whip. Everyone was silent as they stared at him. "I don't care what you say about Kari not loving me," David spoke his voice full of suppressed fury, and finality. "_I'll accept that_. I don't care if she doesn't feel the same way."—he looked down. "I _do_ know that I still _care_ about her, I will protect her no matter what!"—he looked up to glare back at Anna Marie and Samuel. "**_You hear me_**! **_I still love her_**!" Frey looked at him in surprise. David clenched and unclenched.

"_This is your fault_!" Nyozeka shrilled angrily, making David and Frey look at her in surprise. "You're the reason this had to happened Anna, no thanks to you, Kari can't tell him her _feelings_!"

"**_What_**!?" David said Nyo clamped a hand over her mouth stunned that she said it allowed. She looked at him terrified expecting the curse to activate! Anna Marie laughed.

"I didn't expect a little rodent to be so out spoken." Anna said coolly. "It looks like the secrets out— but don't worry, this curse is not meant for you to hurt David…only Kari."

"Wh-what is she talking about Nyo?" David demanded turning to the child. Nyo didn't answer.

"H-how?" she asked stunned.

"I thought you should have told him sister." Samuel taunted. "Do you honestly think I will let you activate the curse, I wanted to let my girlfriend have her fun." Nyo removed her hands from her mouth she glowered at her brother.

"H-what!?" Frey demanded. "What the hell is going on!?"

"It's true." Anna Marie said silky. "Kari _was_ falling in love with you David. I knew you were seeing her, but I wasn't going to let _that_ happen, so I made life difficult for Kari. First I made Kari be reunited with her ex: Tray. But even with power he couldn't even kill her…" she laughed as if she remembered a sudden joke. "Tell me David when she told you '_I love you_' didn't you feel _pain_." David eyes widen in shock. "_Thought so_—just a little something I picked up from Samuel."

David felt hot rage building inside him, involuntary he lifted his hand to his heart.

"Y-you," he whispered horrified. "You did something to me… _curse_ _me_?" Anna Marie nodded. "_H-how?_"

"It was when your office was attacked." Nyozeka said bleakly. "When you went missing and Kari found you on the roof."

"You're pretty smart for a rabbit." Anna Marie drawled Nyozeka glared at her.

"That's why," David said quietly, he paused. "_It all makes sense_." He remembered the argument they had. Why Kari had pushed him away, her look of silent meaning of hiding a secret from him.

"Now you got it!" Anna Marie said with a smirk. "But if she told you, the curse will activate and you would die. And here you thought Kari was just playing with your heart—_ha_, _ha_, _ha_."

_Kari._ David thought, closing his eyes. _You had to hide this to protect me…I'm sorry… I thought you never loved me…_ he opened his eyes that blazed with anger. _Now…time for me to prove __**that**__ love to you._ He looked at Frey and Nyozeka they gave him a slight nod.

He nodded too then David pulled out his samurai sword.

They all lunged an attack. Nyozeka shot a power orb at them. Anna Marie and Samuel leapt out the way they took out there wand/swords and attacked. Frey and Nyozeka fought against Anna Marie, and David against Samuel.__

"You can't win!" Samuel snarled their swords connected with each other. "You're powerless against me." David pushed back, before lunging again. Samuel jumped over behind him and shouted. "**Cruelcious**!"

"_Aaaaaggggghhh_!" David screamed as the torture curse caused his body to convulse. David collapsed to the ground hard black vapors streamed out of him, another curse hit, him and he screamed hitting his head on the cemented floor. Samuel laughed.

"You're pathetic!" he said maliciously. "That was only a taste of my power." David groaned feeling cold sticky liquid run down the side if his forehead, he tried to reach for his sword, but Samuel kicked it to the side causing it to hit the limestone with a clang! Samuel took a step forward. David grimaced as his hand became crushed by black heavy boots all he could do was glare at his fingers even as Samuel knelt down at eye-level.

"A shame Kari can't see this," he continued. "To witness her love be destroyed. All you mystic ones are all the same, but you, Seraphim master…" he crushed David fingers and he screamed, David looked away trying not to show his weakness he stared at his sword, wishing he could reach it. "'_one soul must seek the other_' and for what— the prophesy was wrong. Ancient ones… what a joke."

_Seraphim masters._ David thought.

"Power comes to those who are strong not the kind-hearted. Only the foolish believe that and look at them now. _Dead_."

"Y-you're wrong!" David yelled with his good arm David lifted it for his sword. In the distance the sword quivered Samuel looked up only to feel his right boot give way on him. David pulled his hand free from the boot as his sword flew right into his hand. This was his chance! Samuel gained his foot as David got to his feet sword in both hands… and slashed Samuel's torso and upward close to his chest. He screamed.

"**_Samuel_**!" Anna Marie, who was fighting Nyozeka and Frey hit them with a spell and ran to him. "**_Out of my way_**!" she shrilled. With a swish of her hand and David flew back and hit a street lamp.

"David!" Frey and Nyozeka cried they ran for him dropping beside him. David groaned feeling the throb on his back as he sat up weakly to gaze at them. Nyozeka had a slash on her arm where her robes were torn through her robes and Frey's face had a large gash on the side of his left cheek leaving a cake of drying blood.

"Frey…_ugghh_ Nyo…" David groaned grabbing his shoulder before letting go to find his hand wet with blood he grimaced at the pain.

"Don't move." Frey commanded. "Your back is wounded too."

"_Auuggh_! _Y-you're hurt_-

"We're fine!" Nyozeka interrupted.

"Samuel!"They looked up to see Anna Marie trying to apply pressure on to Samuel's bleeding stomach. "H-hold on!"

"Th-this is…nothing." He said weakly.

"Anna!" said a voice and Xaldin suddenly appeared with Kari in his grasp.

"Kari!" David, Frey, and Nyozeka cried.

"Guys!" she called back.

"Anna." Xaldin said calmly. "Take Samuel out of here, make sure Namine heals him." She nodded and vanished, Xaldin turned to stare at David, Frey, and Nyozeka, he smirked.

"Tired already." He said quietly, they did not answer but glared at him angrily. "I'm not surprised Anna and Samuel have proven themselves worthy as marra master they have fought well now… you're weak." He snapped his fingers there was a shimmer in the air behind them when three fairin, appeared from the darkness, their ghostly hands grabbed David, Frey and Nyozeka before they could retaliate all they could do was witness the cold mist and the icy touch from the strange reapers.

"No!" Kari screamed. "Let them go!"

"Kari!" David cried but cold was taking over him as the freezing mist was clouding him like a fog. He turned slowly to see Nyozeka her eyes were weak, her body went limp. "_N_…_n_…_Nyo_." He said as the cold affected him. "_F-fr_…_ey_."

"_No_…" Frey said weakly he started to sag from the cold.

"David, Frey, Nyozeka!" Kari cried. "Please stop this Xaldin!" Xaldin pushed her to the floor.

"Kari!" David yelled despite his injuries David broke from the fairin and ran. her.

"Use _shadow freeze_ now!" Xaldin ordered.

"**_No_**!" Kari screamed. The fairin flew toward David and wrapped its smoky body around him like a vice.

"No! Let me go!" he shouted struggling. The fairin lifted back its dark hooded head, revealing two sharp pointed teeth within the darkness…

And sunk it into David's neck!

ζ

There was a deferring scream that rang across the still night it seemed to have come from everywhere, as if the whole world was screaming. It took a moment for David to realize that it was _him_ screaming that crack the air like a whip. David's eyes grew wide with horror; a freezing wave of ice flowed threw his blood, filling his body with _absolute zero_. Kari watched horrified as David let out a gasp as the fairin pulled away from him, unwrapping itself from him as David's blood dripped from its teeth. David sagged as an involuntary spasm caused him to let out a breath witnessing his cold breathe excape from his mouth as if it was the dead of winter. Everything was moving to slowly even as he realized then that he was turning to ice!

"**_Daaaaavvvviiiiddd_**!" Kari screamed, David fell to his knees, he closed his eyes. Kari caught him before his head hit the floor feeling his body a thin slick of ice began to form around his arms traveling up and down his body. David opened his eyes he tried to speak but his instead, only his _cold breath_ escaped, Kari tried desperately to keep him warm.

"_David_," She wept. "_Please hold on! David…_!" David coughed.

"_K-k-aa—rr…iii_." David spoke his body convulsed in her arms, Kari watched as the ice was forming around his body.

"Funny how the bite of the fairin are." Xaldin said she looked up to glare at him. "Even as I speak, David's insides are freezing his blood, his chest, his _heart_ everything will ice over and _shatter_."

"No!" Kari cried.

David coughed his icy breath coming out more visible, it was difficult. Kari held him closer but he couldn't feel her warmth.

"Yes. David has only minutes before the process is complete. He would become a _human_ icicle." Xaldin laughed darkly. David tried to breathe but his lungs felt as if it was clogged by a boulder. Kari closed her eyes.

"Please," She pleaded. "I'll do anything, just spare David, Frey, and Nyozeka." Kari opened her eyes tears streamed down her face.

_No... Kari…_ David thought. _D-don't…do…this…_ he coughed, Kari looked up at Frey and Nyozeka both were unconscious from the cold fairin's presence, she looked back at David who watched her his breathing coming in more shallow and rapid as the frost crept closer on his body.

"Just let them go," She said. "Tell me how to get the stone and I'll do it."

"_Hmmm_. A wise decision very noble of you." Xaldin replied calmly.

"_No_!" David managed to gasp. _"…D-don't…_"

"I'm sorry, David." Kari said, gently she rest him on the ground David. He couldn't move, his body was filling with icy blood up to his torso and now under his ribcage. "Tell me what I have to do." Xaldin reached out his hand and said

"**_Oblivion_**!" a strange wand like sword appeared between them: the sword was an odd red markings carved around the blade that ended with a cure at the end with a pointed tip. The sword hovered beside him glinting dangerously in the street light.

"What is this?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm sure you know," he said coldly. "But unlike your wand, this one allows me to open hearts of people unlocking their secrets or hidden treasures. This will allow the stone to reveal itself." She gulped then took a deep breath.

"Okay." Kari said. "I'll do it _just_ help my _friends_!" Xaldin grasped his wand and pointed it at David who laid motionless.

"_Warmthincatom_!" he said. David's body began to glow the ice that began to cover him slowly began to defrost his breathing was shallow. Xaldin turned and stared at the two fairin. "Let them go they're not a threat to us." The fairin obeyed, letting Frey and Nyozeka dropped to the floor unconscious from the frigid but almost sleepy power the fairin let out a ghostly sigh before vanishing into the night. Kari knelt beside David helping him sit up feeling his warmth slowly return to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. David held his heart, he coughed releasing a final cold breath as warmth ebbed to his chest.

"Kari… He gasped. "Don't do…" but that was all he could get say when a force thrust David from Kari's hand pushing him to Frey and Nyo.

"David!" Kari cried he fell next to Frey with a gasp from the pain on his back and the cutting of his hands and arms. She glared at Xaldin, as she got to her feet. "You bastard what have you done!"

"I set them free just like you asked." He said coldly. "Your friends can go free, now it's time for you to pull your part of the bargain. Give me the stone." Kari looked down and realized she was holding David's sword.

"Frey! Nyozeka!" David cried shaking them. "W-wake up!" Frey began to stir and opened his eyes.

"_Augh_! What the _hell_!" he groaned dazedly, Nyozeka woke up too lifting a child like hand to her forehead.

"David, what happened?"— Nyozeka gasped—"Kari. WH-what is she doing?" they all turned to look at her.

"Come, come Kari." Xaldin said calmly. "I don't have all night. If you don't corporate I _will_ kill you." Kari grasped the sword. He chuckled he took a step forward she took a step back lifting the sword between them.

"st-stay back!" she said her voice was timid as she tried to sound brave.

"You think that sword will do anything to me." The sword trembled in her hands. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat me, a woman, a mere human being."Xaldin took step forward. "To think that I have almost given up on my stone, the very stone that killed countless of humans during the pox but now…it's in you. Just waiting to shed more blood." Kari's eyes widen with the shock.

"_No…_" Kari whispered. Xaldin nodded once. "_y-you're lying!_" This couldn't be true!

"Oh I'm in earnest." Xaldin replied coolly he grinned when he saw her horror and fear on her face. "The stone is inside you. I don't know how but that's not important, just give me the stone, I can take away your pain, be a good girl and give in." Kari glared bristling at good girl.

"Never!" she pointed the bladed to his robe but stopped there. He would not make her kill him!

"You can't carry the stone forever." She stepped back. "I can make it stop." Xaldin's voice turned soothing almost nurturing. "It doesn't have to end this way child, together we can fix this world…you can be free of pain of sorrow of suppressed love." Kari's eyes widen. "Just give the stone to me and on my honor I will let you and friends live."

"You lie!" Kari cried but her voice faulted.

" I may lie, but I keep my word." Xaldin replied. He lifted a hand to the blade where it met his stomach. Kari's hand trembled as he lifted the blade right to his left chest. "I will keep my word, if you let the stone free, do this and you can go none of this can never happen, you can be with David." Kari froze.

_David._ She thought.

"I can end your suffering Kari." Xaldin replied with a smile. "Just let me have what's mine and I can even _remove_ the curse my dear apprentice." Kari stared horror and wonder on her face. Could he really do this? Free David. Have him safe from Anna's curse? Kari stared back at the others Frey's face battered by his duty to protect her and David, Nyo her childlike body small but strong to meet and excel all odds that an adult can dream of and David…the one who sacrificed everything to come this far to save him, even after all she had hid from him to save his life... just because she couldn't say those three words, words of power words that were meant to be used with feeling and not scantiness. I love you. Kari looked back at Xaldin his face impassive in the darkness but she could sense his triumph.

"No."

"No." Xaldin echoed. She nodded.

" I won't be your pawn." She said firmly. Xaldin closed his eyes.

"So be it." He lunged.

"Kari!" David, Frey, and Nyo cried. Kari thrust the blade into Xaldin's chest piercing out of his back; he let out a gasp stumbling back before hitting the ground with a thud. Kari took a step back her eyes wide with fear waiting to see if he would move. He did not.

"**_Kari_**!" she turned and started running toward them.

"**Guys**!" she cried. "You're okay, you're- **_aaaaaaallllllllleeeeeee_**!"

"**_Kari_**!" Kari half spun from the pain in her chest, clutching her heart, her breathing sped up. Horror and incredulity flashed in her mind through the pain as Xaldin slowly stood up from the cold cobblestone, the sword still imbedded into his chest.

"You think you can get away from me!"He snarled his voice held a tremor of pain as well as fury. "I control you Kari until the stone is out of you!" he lifted a hand to the hilt. "The stone was reborn in you!" Kari fell to her knees the fire in her heart blazed with the power of the stone.

"Th-the stones…inside…me." Kari breathed.

"Kari!" Frey yelled. He, David, and Nyozeka ran to her dropping beside her.

"Kari!" David shouted. "What—

"_I…I understand…_" she said weakly.

"Wh-what?"

"Th-that's why I…I've been so sick…h-he was calling the stone…_just like in my dream_…"

"What dream?" Frey demanded. Xaldin laughed the looked up as pull out the sword he grunted but did not scream about the pain until it was out the long blade dark but wet in his blood.

"You think that will kill me!" Xaldin demanded he cackled. "I'm _immortal_ you fools! — **_Give me the stone_**!" Kari felt a wave of pain in her chest she screamed doubling over with the excruciating pain.

"**Kari**!"David, Frey and Nyozeka cried. Her eyes opened to reveal bright red where the whites of her cornea, a wave of energy radiated from her causing them to be thrust back a couple of feet. Kari hovered screaming in pain as her clothes, torn from the burning energy all the street lights burst and break as a gust of wind kicked up causing everyone to be blown away.

"Nyo what's happening!" David shouted.

"The power. Xaldin's trying to unleash the stone!" she cried back. "Kari can't handle this energy she'll die if the stones not out of her!"

"How!" Frey shouted.

"The stone will be mine!" Xaldin yelled. "Even if blood must be spilled I will have my _stone_!"

_Ha-have to get…the stone …out of me._ Kari thought struggling over the pain. Kari started to walk a few inches from the arch.

"What's she's doing!?" Frey said.

"No! –Kari don't do this!" Nyozeka screamed in horror, they got up and started to run but a ring of fire erupted from the ground trapping them. Kari looked up at them.

_No!_ She thought. _I can't let them die…_ She inched closer toward Xaldin's sword.

"**Kari**!" David yelled coughing from the smoke. _WH…what…is she…_ He thought. He saw the sword. "**_No Kari don't_**!" David ran before Frey or Nyozeka could protest David jumped over the flames. David rolled to the ground hoping he could swat the fire as well he sat up weakly looking down at his hands and arms. "_I'm…not burned…_" He panted.

Kari reached forward for the sword David got up.

"Kari!" David ran.

"David." She whispered. Xaldin threw an orb at David, he fumbled but did not stop, he threw another, David dodged it, remembering the dagger David reached for it and threw right for Xaldin's forehead. It stopped in front of his face. David stared stunned as the blade of his dagger turned from his face and flew right for David stabbing him in the hollow of his left shoulder.

"**_David_**!" Kari screamed. David dropped to his knees holding the dagger as if hoping the holding the blade would make the pain go away.

"_Nugh_…_nugh_… _nugh_!" He panted. The energy from Kari subsided a fraction as a new kind of pain crossed her heart.

"David!" She cried. Xaldin caught her arm. "Let me go!" she struggled.

"_Kaaa_…._rr_…_ii_…_i_." David commanded. "_Nugh_…_let_…_her_…_go_…_augh_!" he struggled to pull the dagger out of his shoulder.

"Looked at you love, Kari." Xaldin said calmly the sword from Kari's hand flew from her and aimed towards David's chest. "For this is your last to see him _alive_."

"**Noooooo**!" Kari cried. The sword started to fly for David. "**_David_**!" she let go of Xaldin's grip.

David closed his eyes ready for cold steel hit warm flesh and organs…cold air licked his drenched his face. David opened his eyes to stare at her his slivery eyes wide. Kari stared down at him she breathed shallowly the fiery radiance began subsided but not gone instead… the sword that she grasped by the hilt pulsated with its glow.

"_Kari._" David breathed. Frey and Nyozeka flew from the flames and landed coughing; Frey looked up his blue eyes widen at Kari.

"_Kari?!_" He gasped.

"_David._" Kari whispered gently she stared at David as she took a few steps back.

"K-Kari." David breathed.

She smiled sadly.

"_Goodbye_." Kari raised the sword.

"No!"

_And stabbed herself straight in the chest_.

"**_Kari_**!"David yelled.

"**_Kari_**!"Frey shouted.

"**_Kari_**!"Nyozeka screamed.

A bright light radiated from her everywhere was surrounded by the bright light. Kari's arms outstretched as she felt her body be engulfed but the light. David, Frey, and Nyozeka watched mortified. Xaldin grinned triumphed. David struggled gritting his teeth, pulling hard to get the dagger out of him. In that moment a round ball of light came out of her and slowly Kari began to fall.

"**Kari**!" David cried. Running toward her it felt as if time had slowed down as he ran he couldn't get his feet to move fast enough as she fell.

_David…Frey…_ Kari thought softly. _Nyozeka…I'm sorry…I-I love you… _David leapt forward and caught her in his arms as the light surrounding her had disappeared, David fell to his knees, cold hard stones cut threw fabric and flesh but he barely felt its stinging pain as he held her.

"_Kari_!" David cried horror and misery began to creep into to his fading strength. "_W-wake up Kari_!" Her eyes were closed, her body laid limp in his arms, Frey and Nyozeka ran toward him.

"_No_!" Frey whispered in stunned horror. He dropped to his knees beside them. "_Th-this …can't be… happening.._."

"_C'mon Kari! Wake up please_!" David commanded he shook her a little. Kari remained motionless her eyes closed her face calm, peaceful. "**_Pl-please_**_…__**open your eyes**__…_" He stared at her. "_Kari_…" he whispered, David closed eyes tears rolled down his cheeks. "_I'm sorry_."

"No," Frey said, he eyes closed he clenched his hands into fists. "_Please… don't be..._" Nyozeka made a small squeak in her throat, her face cover with her hands as her ears, and wings, as tears streamed down her face. David held the back Kari's head as he held her lifeless form, hot tears fell to the ground, as his heart ached with agony of losing the woman he loved.

Clap! Clap! Clap! They all looked up slowly. Xaldin stood a foot from them his hands clapped as if he just witness a glorious opera hovering a foot from him was a small red stone. _The oblivion stone._ The stone hovered at eye level glinting blood red in the darkness. "Beautiful isn't." he spoke reverently. "After all these centuries it's just the way I remembered it. Kari has kept the stone well."

"**_Shut up_**!" David shouted.

"**_You killed her_**!" Frey cried angrily.

"Kari chose her fate."Xaldin replied condescending. "She chose to become a human _sacrifice_ now… she will become the _darkness _that she tried so hard to fight."

"WH-what?!"David demanded.

"What are you talking about!?" Frey demanded.

"Kari…" Xaldin paused and smiled. "When she opened her heart, Kari absorbed parts of my stone. The part that turns mystic ones into your enemy soon she won't be human. She will become a dark creature. _A_ _heartless_." David and Frey's eyes widen with shock. David looked back at Kari's limp body.

_Kari._ he thought horrified. _No…she can't be…_ in the dim light he saw that a side of her face began to turn into a dark midnight blue and seemed to resemble ink spots as her temperature grew cold.

"I guess the heartless have a new addition." Xaldin chuckled.

"**Shut up, you bastard**!" Frey snarled, Frey grabbed his sword in his hands and attacked. Xaldin pointed the oblivion stone at him a bright jet spark hit him, Frey felt his flesh seem to burst from the inside out, it boiled and sizzle as if he was being fried by the sun, he screamed as a rush of wind flew him back on the hard limestone.

"**_Frey_**!" David and Nyozeka cried. Nyozeka lunged but Xaldin shot another spark from the stone and she was thrust backwards with a cry of pain that she would have hit the hard stone when Frey caught her.

"Nyo!" David and Frey yelled. Xaldin laughed.

"_Xaldin_!" David snarled angerly, David eyes began to glow and a light radiated from him. He lifted his hand and a white power orb flew from his hand towards Xaldin. It didn't work. David almost doubled over he was too weak, he had used so much energy to get his sword now his magic was spent.

"Your power is still weak," Xaldin said. "I guess you're feelings caused you to do this. Most mystic ones can't even lift a cup with their telekinesis. Your love _hmph,_ it couldn't help Kari— now she's doomed to become a heartless." He raised his sword above his head, Frey and Nyozeka watched horrified at David. David closed his eyes clutching Kari.

_Kari…I'm sorry._ He thought. _I…I love you._ Xaldin swung the sword down at him.

Whoosh!

"What!" Xaldin demanded. A green shield appeared surrounding David and Kari. David opened his eyes to see Xaldin fury as he tried to break threw the shield that he himself was surprised by this. The shield pushed Xaldin with a burst of tempest wind; he fumbled back before he could recover a tall black Doberman pincher stepped in between them. The dog growled low and angry revealing sharp pearly white teeth as its pointed ears pulled back with its emotion. Xaldin took a step back. "You got lucky mystic one." He murmured. "But next time we meet, it won't be so." He glanced at the dog before vanishing into the flames.

The dog turned David saw large beady black eyes stare into him as she, yes she walked slowly toward David as the barrier vanished and he could see the black and brown canine. The Doberman stood an inch from his foot, David didn't dare move, let alone breathe the dog lifted a paw in mid-step and _bowed_ gracefully before David. David did not know what to say or do before he could react, the Doberman stood up and walked over to him licked him on the face.

_What?_ David thought surprised by the dog. Frey and Nyozeka came closer marveled at the dogs appearance.

"Wh-what was that?" Nyozeka said surprised. David just looked at them.

"You okay?" Frey asked. David nodded slowly; he gazed down sadly at Kari. "What are we going to do?" he whispered. "Kari…can't be…"

"Kari?" David said quietly. The dog made a noise they stared at her as the canine, nudged Kari by the tip of her nose she sniffed. David, Frey, and Nyozeka stared at the dog with confusion.

"What's with the dog?" Frey replied.

"It's trying to tell us something." Nyozeka said. The Doberman laid a paw on Kari's hand and howled letting its howl echo in the night.

"**_Wheeeeetttt_**!"A sudden whistle came from the wind. The dog removed her paw before running away in the gloom the dog stop under the arch and barked. A figure emerged from the darkness. David, Frey, and Nyozeka watched at the figure emerged from the darkness into the light they tensed for another fight but as the figure became clear they saw it was a girl. The child, or teen walked slowly forward dressed in a high class business outfit. She patted the dog on her head as she walked closer, her movements graceful but full with some kind of authority toward David, Frey and Nyozeka. Frey held his wand tightly in his grasp, the girl stopped in front of them.

"_I see I got here in time_." The girl spoke her voice calm with a light British accent in her small features, she looked down at Kari. "But not soon enough I'm afraid." No one answered for four heart beats.

"Who…who are you?" David demanded hesitantly.

"All will be explained later. Right now, _Kari_ needs help. As well as you three: _David_, _Frey_, and _Nyozeka_." She knelt down and took Kari's hand in hers. It was cold in her warm ones. "We're running out of time." She said gravely. "We must go now." She got up and walk a few steps. Frey got up trying to ignore his wounds.

"How do you know _our_ names!?" Frey demanded. "Who are you?" the girl turned half-way to look at them, calmly she lifted her right arm revealing a bracelet with a gray stone in the middle. Frey gasped.

"_I'm one of you_." The girl said evenly, David and Frey looked at one another. "Now if you two gentleman, and rabbit would be so kind as to follow me to the car." the girl turned walking away from them. David got up lifting Kari in his arms ignoring the pain stab wound. She was getting darker.

"Why should we trust you?" David demanded. The girl stopped.

"Because, I'm the only one who can save Kari." She spoke, she took out something from her pocket it was a golden pocket watch with a long chain and opened it and looked down. "We have a _schedule_ and by the looks of it, your friend doesn't have much time left, we have to hurry. My limo's up front, we have to go." She turned and walked away. Nyozeka hovered moving forward.

"Waitaminute!" Frey said. "We can't trust her Nyo, we just met her."

"I know." Nyo said. "But she has a bracelet she must be and I don't sense anything—

"So she probably stole it or something."

"That's now likely, Frey." Nyozeka said. "David?" She looked up at him. David held Kari closer to his arms.

"_I'm going_." He said in a low voice.

"**_What_**!" Frey demanded.

"We don't have any chose, Frey!" David said. "Kari's life is endanger we don't have any alternative. Every second we waste the more Kari gets worse." He looked down staring at Kari as the dark color move up her face. "If she could help her… _then I'll do it_." There was a long pause. Nyozeka nodded. Frey made a sound of aggravation but nodded and slowly they walked into the limo.

"Good evening, young masters." Said the driver and started the car and David, Frey, and Nyozeka drove off with the mysterious girl and her driver.


	29. Chapter 29

**Prophecy**

One new member joins the fight with the ancient ones. Like many others will follow their duties as mystic ones against Shado in order to restore balance to our world.

**Chapter twenty-nine**

**Samantha: the healing,**

**Mystical princess.**

"Phillip, please take Kari to her room." The girl said as they came out of the limo. The driver came out of the limo as well as David, Frey, and Nyozeka, they saw an elderly white man with white hair a stern yet kind wrinkled face drooped on elderly his skin step around the limo.

"I-I got her." David said holding Kari protectingly in his arms. The man looked at him, Frey, and Nyozeka with his oval glasses he nodded.

"This way," he said mannerly and he led them to a large manor. Within the manor was spacious home they all marveled at the home. "This way." Said the man and walked up the stairs and opened a bedroom door, to a large comfy bedroom. David walked over and gently laid Kari on the bed, just at that moment a young woman came bustling in with a set of clothes.

"Please," She said urgently. "You must leave."

"Why!" Nyozeka demanded the woman looked down muddled at the talking rabbit.

"Because we have to take off Kari's clothes and put something more comfortable." The girl said standing by the door. "Let's leave." She walked out the door, David and Frey looked at one another then followed her as the maid closed the door behind them.

"Who are you?" Frey demanded looking at the girl.

"We can have time for introductions later." The girl said she looked down at Nyozeka who was quietly licking her bleeding arm. "Right now all of you need to tend to your wounds—while Kari is being taken care of and I try to help her." David looked down clenching his fists.

"_It's too late_," He said with quiet anger. "**_You're too late…Kari's_**-

"I'll be the judge of that if Kari lives or dies." The girl interrupted flatly. "But right now she's in a _dark coma_ from opening her heart." David and Frey looked at her with surprise.

"How did you— Frey started.

"I saw it." She said quietly. "Phillip, please tend to their injures while I get everything ready and bring them back here when you're done."

"Yes, mistress." Said the man name Phillip. The girl stepped into a room and closed the door behind her. "Gentlemen and _lady_ if you follow me please." And they did.

David had a large wound on his back as well as his shoulder; he walked down the hall 10 minutes later to meet Frey and Nyozeka standing by Kari's door.

"You okay?" He asked gently, Frey nodded. he had a large bandage on his left cheek.

"A little worse for wear, but just fine," Frey said. "I have a large one on my back." David nodded.

"Nyo?" He looked down at the little bandage wrapped around her bunny arm. She nodded.

"I'm okay." She assured him.

"How's Kari?"

"Don't know." Frey said. "We just got here." In that moment the door opened and they saw the little girl standing by the door. The girl was tall, petite white girl with long blond and semi-black hair in the front that covered her forehead and green eyes. To David and Frey they thought she looked like a boy.

"Please come in." She said formally they obeyed silently as they walked in to see Kari lay silently in bed. Her skin was darker and started to look scaly they looked down and saw to their disbelief that her right hand was forming into long scaly black thin fingers.

"Kari!" David breathed moving closer toward her putting a hand on her head, stroking hair.

"What's happening to her?" Frey demanded.

"She's turning into a heartless." The girl said quietly.

"Kari." David whispered. Her face was calm as if she was sleeping peacefully he gazed at her remembering what she sacrifice to save him. _Kari_. He thought sadly.

"Stand back I have to stop this before she's completely gone." David hesitated looking at the girl, before stepping back next to Frey and Nyozeka who watch apprehension.

The girl maneuvered in front of Kari's bed and closed her eyes putting her hands together, suddenly she started to glow. A strong essence over came her as her hair **_whooshed_** wildly. David, Frey and Nyozeka watched in amazement as the girl opened her eyes lifting one hand and resting it on top of Kari's forehead, they gasped as they watched as Kari began to glow in a bright light surrounding her and the girl. She moved her hand away from Kari and the glowing light slowly faded away, her breath coming in shallow; as her glowing eyes resigned to her green eyes stepping back.

"It is done." the girl said calmly she pushed back her hair. David and Frey moved in closely and saw to their relief and surprise that Kari's skin was clearing from the dark spots David looked down at Kari's hand and saw her hand was back to normal. Slowly Kari began to stir groaning softly and opened her eyes.

"Guys?" she said softly

"Kari." David and Frey said gently they both sat down beside her.

"Thank god you're alright." David said.

"How're feeling?" Frey asked.

"I'm okay…just tired and swore." She said gently.

"I'm not surprised," Nyozeka said cheerfully, Kari smiled softly.

"Where does it hurt? I'll rub it."Frey jumped in. "The back, higher, lower, I know the _chest_!" David smack him in the back of the head and Nyozeka rabbit kicked him off the bed. Kari giggled a little as she sat up then she noticed the little girl watching them quietly.

"Who…who are you?" Kari asked David looked at the girl as well.

"That's what I want to know!" Frey remarked sitting up.

"You saved Kari's life," David said gently.

"You did how?! What happened to me?! All I remember was I was holding Xaldin's sword and…" Kari's voice trailed off.

"And you stabbed yourself." David finished gently; slowly they explained what happened to Kari when she was unconscious.

"We thought you were gone, Kari." Frey said softly.

"For the moment I thought that too, Frey." Kari said gently. "I'm sorry I worried you guys."

"It's okay." David said gently. "We're just glad your okay." She nodded and smiled.

"But now we have another pressing matter." Nyozeka said. "Xaldin has the oblivion stone and his power is even stronger." Kari looked down.

"I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter now." The girl said as she stepped forward toward them. "As long as you recuperate Kari that's what's important." In that moment Phillip came into the room with a large pitcher of water he poured it handing them the water. Kari drank the water thirstily as she stared up at the girl.

"You saved my life," she said "I don't know what to say." The girl smiled gently.

"I can." Nyozeka said licking her bowl of water.

"Yeah, thanks kid."David said.

"Don't address the master as kid!" the man named Phillip exclaimed.

"Well what should he say?" Frey remarked. "Thanks _young man_."

"Umm…I'm a _girl_." The girl said quietly.

"**_What! You're a girl_**!"David and Frey exclaimed taken aback the girl raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look like one." Nyozeka remarked simply looking up from her bowl.

"My name is-

"How dare you speak to her highness!?" Phillip exsagurated. "This is _Princess Samantha Oslene coralline Amelia Lillian the 16__th__!_"

_Wow what a mouthful!_ David and Kari thought. The girl eyes flashed and in a graceful turn she stuck out two fingers and poked Phillip in the eyes!

"**Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwww**!" he cried rubbing his eyes. They all flinched.

"Ahem, as I was saying," Samantha said clearing her throat. "My name is Samantha and I _am_ a princess and like you—she lifted her right hand—"I _too_ am a mystic one."

"_Wow_!" They all breathed. Nyozeka floated toward Samantha looking at her everywhere.

"Uhh… may I ask what you are doing?" Samantha said stepping back.

"I'm checking to see if your really real." She said nose to nose of her, she stepped back

"Well I _am _a girl." Samantha said.

"You don't look like one."Frey commented crossing his arms. "No, offense but you're a bit _scrawny_, you have the look of a boy, and you have no _curves._"

"Frey!" Kari cried.

"What it's true! I never seen a girl so _flat chested_." Samantha eyes flashed and without warning she threw a green power orb at Frey, he fell over in shock before he could recover she swished her hand. Frey was lifted from the floor and thrown out the room with a _crash_! From the outside.

"_Hmpf, that'll teach 'im_." Samantha said crossing her arms. David and Kari looked at one another with surprise.

"Now, mistress you know better." Said Phillip shaking his finger.

"Yes, Phillip." She said with a sigh Frey had walked back into the room his hair dripping wet as a flower laid on his head he tossed it quickly, David and Nyozeka laughed. Samantha turned to Kari.

"But…what about the stone?" Kari said. "It's my fault that this happened it's my- _aaaugghh_!"

Nyozeka had leapt on her chest knocking her back on the pillow lifting the covers with her paws.

"Don't worry about that that's not important," she said kindly. "You rest, okay."

"Okay," Kari said with a small smile she glanced up at David before closing her eyes and going to sleep. Samantha and Phillip left the room closing the door behind them softly. Frey sat on the bed staring at Kari. Nyozeka hopped toward the edge of the bed, resting her head on her paws.

"You two should get some sleep." she said tiredly.

"I'm fine." David and Frey said in unison.

"I'm not tired." David said quietly staring back at Kari gently.

"I'm staying up." Frey replied, Nyozeka nodded and closed her eyes, Frey yawned kneeling beside the bed.

"Rough night." He said.

"Yeah," David said softly. "Sleepy?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

Kari opened her eyes the next day feeling fully rested she felt hot for she was layered in blankets she turned her head only to see David and Frey sleeping shoulder to shoulder beside her shoulder on the bed.

"David? Frey?" she said. _There're fast asleep._ She thought quietly.

"Guys…I-I can't move…"

"**_Good_** **_morning_**!" said a booming voice, Kari jumped causing both David and Frey to fall off the bed, but they were so exhausted that they didn't even feel themselves fall or wake up.

"Huh, WH-who are you!" Kari said trying to stop herself from screaming.

"My apologizes. I'm Phillip the young mistress butler and her guardian." Kari blinked. "I shouldn't say good morning its way past morning."

"Uh, w-wha? How long have I've been sleeping?" Kari asked in a daze.

"Well it's 5:30p.m. So you and the masters have been sleeping for eighteen hours."

"Gosh, I had no idea."

"Well, better late than never." Phillip laid a set of clothes on the bed. "The master thought you might need these when you freshen up you may join us downstairs."

"Thank you."Kari said Phillip bowed and walked out the room; Kari sighed and got up to take a shower.

After Kari was finished she got dressed and was about to open the door only to find David standing there fist up about to knock on the door.

"Kari?" he said dropping his fist down.

"Hey, David." She said a little shakily. "Uhhh…how's your back?"

"Okay." David said quickly he touched his shoulder. "Its fine, er, how's your chest…I mean…uh you're uh…"

"Good." Kari said touching her heart. "Its not hurting anymore." she was quiet for a moment as they walked down the hall. "I can't believe I was almost turned into a heartless."

"Yeah…" David said quietly. "You had us scared back there…_I was afraid that I lost you_." He whispered.

Kari stopped looking down sadly.

"I'm so sorry I scared you David." She said quietly. "I…I really thought I wasn't going to see you, Frey or Nyozeka again—all that I care about…I was never going to see…" David put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay now, Kari," he said gently. "Where're together again. That's what matters."

"Yeah." she said looking up at David, seeing herself reflected in his white eyes, they slowly walked down the stairs silently.

"Uh!" Kari said stopping at the last step.

"Kari?" David said. Kari's stomach growled loudly, she wrapped her arm around it and blushed.

"Heh…guess I'm pretty hungry." She said embarrassed, David's stomach growled too.

"Its been awhile since we eaten. Lets see what they have for lunch."

"You mean dinner." She said jokingly. They laughed and walked into the dining area where Frey, Nyozeka, and Samantha were eating they looked up.

"Kari!" Frey and Nyozeka cried, he got up and hugged her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, uh…Frey." Kari said.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Can you let go of my _butt_, please." Frey laughed as he let go.

"Couldn't resist." He grinned.

"Yeah, you wish." Kari smiled.

"Frey." David said testily.

"Uhh, hungry?"

"You know it." Kari said. And they all sat down to eat Kari noticed then Samantha was staring at her curiously, she blinked nervously.

"So…uh, uh." She started nervously. "Uhh Samantha, carline lily…

"**It's** **Samantha Oslene coralline Amelia Lillian the 16****th****!**" Phillip yelled who appeared behind them they all jumped, Frey and David fell off their chairs rattling the table.

"Huh!" they all said in shock.

"**Phillip**!" Samantha screamed she threw a power orb at him.

"S-s-sorry mistress." He said crying.

"Gosh!" Frey breathed.

"Uh…sorry." Kari said nervously.

"Quiet alright," Samantha said. David and Frey got up and sat back down. "Phillip overegsauate sometimes with my name."

"That is because that is not the proper way to address her highness!" Phillip countered.

She poked him in the eyes. Kari, David, and Frey flinched.

"Okaaaay!" Frey said slowly. "We'll try not to get _that_ wrong Samantha—I mean Princess Samantha."

Frey's chair was pushed back and he fell over.

Nyozeka and Samantha giggled as Frey got up quickly muttering to himself in Dutch.

"Don't call me princess." She said. "Just Sam will do, I'm not big on the whole princess _thing_ and I'll like to keep the whole royalty a secret."

"I-I understand." Kari said David nodded in agreement she changed the subject. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me Sam. You saved my life thank you."

"It was nothing. I was just at the right place at the right time." Sam said.

"But how did you save me—I mean I thought when your overcome by evil you can't come back."

"True. But a person can come back if someone has the power to reverse it before they're turned into a heartless or any other dark creature."

"So that's what you did for Kari?" David asked.

"Yes, but it took a lot out of me. I'm new with my healing powers."

"So you haven't been a mystic one for too long have you?"

Sam shook her head. "No. I've been a mystic one for seven months now, but I've learned enough so far from the 'elders.'"

"Elders?" Nyozeka asked.

"Yes, from the sanctuaries in Britain. I've been helping them and other mystic ones by providing funding across Britain."

"So you're from England," Frey mused. "I knew it from your accent."

"And from your accent I am assuming you're Dutch from the Holland sanctuaries, Frey Elrick." Frey blinked.

"How?"

"I've heard a lot about you from the guides. I was just there and they talk about you and the mystic ones."

"_Ahhhh_! So what did they tell you?" Frey said with a smug look of superiorty. "That I'm quite the fighter, or that I'm the greatest time bender in the mystic world."

"No. They didn't say anything like that." Sam said causally. Frey's jaw dropped. "Actually they told me about how you your _ego_ is bigger than your _head_." Kari and Nyozeka had to smother there giggles from Frey's face.—"Your obnoxious. you have a problem of keeping your hands out of other women, and your ways of charming them with _personality_ and _baked goods_."

Nyozeka burst into laughter, laughing so hard that she fell flat over the chair holding her sides. Frey crossed his arms and pouted.

"_It's not that funny_." he grumbled.

"No, Frey it's hilarious." David laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha— laugh it up fish boy! Hmph! At least there _women_ that I see, not some flat chested, public school _tomboy_!"

"_I'm not a boy_!" Sam cried. "I'm 13 and I have breast want proof touch'em!"

"Your highness!" Phillip cried. "This is very unladylike!" Frey snorted out a laugh.

"I'll take your word on that!" he said sarcastically.

The chair fell back on him.

"So Sam what brings you here to New York?" Nyozeka asked. Eating a bit of toast.

"Well I came to see the seraphim masters of course." Sam replied. "And I'm also here with their mission of recovering the stone from Xaldin."

"And the dark master is our main priority is getting the stone and destroying it that's what you too have to do."

"But we're not seraphim masters!" Kari said.

"We don't even have any powers left!" David exclaimed "It's weak. Gone. We don't have anything left."

"Don't be so sure David you did create a power orb I saw when it happened." Sam mused, Kari stared at David with surprise.

"Yeah… but…" David said softly looked down at his hands. "It was because…what happened to Kari that's why it happened."

"Yes, because someone you cared for was in danger, someone you _love_."

_David_. Kari thought softly.

"That was why." Sam continued. "It was your emotions that enable you to tap into your power it wasn't much but it did help."

"But not enough to get us the stone." Kari said quietly. "Now that Xaldin has the stone he's unstoppable."

"He doesn't have all the power." Nyozeka said they all stared at her.

"What do you mean!?" Frey demanded.

"Well, the stone isn't that powerful. Xaldin has to do a _ritual_ to make the stone reach its true standards we can't let that happen."

"What is the ritual?" Sam asked.

"It isn't easy to explain… all I can tell you is that it's not good."

"Then we better get the stone, then," David said solemnly "The sooner the stone is destroyed the sooner we can get back to our _normal _lives."

"Your lives we're never normal, David." Nyozeka replied sagely. "You, Kari, Frey, and Sam have an important duty; you two are the last hopes for our survival you're the ancient ones. Start acting like _one_." David and Kari looked at each other just then a maid walked in, she curtsy respectfully.

"Your highness there's a man here to see you and your guest he said that he knows ma'am." Said the maid.

"What's his name?" Sam said.

"Well, he didn't say his name per say ma'am but he says 'Ones destiny is the key to ones world.'" Nyozeka gasped and Sam stood up.

"He's here!" Nyozeka asked in stunned surprise.

"Yes, he's at the living— but Sam and Nyozeka was out the door. Kari, David and Frey followed hearing Nyozeka shrilled in surprise. "**_Franklin_**!"

"Franklin?" Frey and David said together they walked into the living room to see Sam and Nyozeka hugging a tall skinny frail old man with long sliver grayish hair that fell to his back, pale waxy white skin and rosy cheeks. He looked up showing lighting blue eyes with half moon glasses perched on his nose he smiled kindly.

"Its nice to finally meet you David and Kari." He said kindly as his old face. Sam and Nyozeka pulled away from him and looked at them.

"H-how do you know us?" David asked. Franklin sat down. "Who are you?"

"Don't tell me you don't know _him_!" Frey exclaimed they turned at him with surprise. "Nyo you never told them about Franklin!"

"I-I forgot!" Nyozeka said blushing. "I never got around to it."

"What's going on with you Nyo, your bunny eyes grow the wrong place!"

"Hey, I was busy training I had no time too!"

"But, who are you?" Kari asked slowly. The old man smiled gently.

"My name is-

"His name is Franklin bishop!" Frey broke in.

"**Hey, don't interrupt him**!" Nyozeka exclaimed.

"He's the most famous mystic one of our time!" Nyozeka jumped on his head. "_Owww_, _ow_, _ow_, _ow_ _and_ _ngh_….he's _owch_ a…el-**_yow_**!"Frey crashed and fell to couch.

"He's an **_Elder_**!" Nyozeka cried Frey threw her over the couch sitting up taking in deep breath his blond hair in frazzled a little before smoothing it back in to place.

"He's famous in the mystic world." Sam explained rolling her eyes. "He's known for his wisdom, kindness, generosity, magic, and his spell casting!" Kari and David stared at the old man incredulously.

"I know I don't look much." He said gently. "I'm past my prime now."

"Past you prime!" Nyozeka and Frey exclaimed. "Don't be ridicules!"

"Elder Franklin you're not!" Frey exclaimed. "It's a real honor to meet you sir." He got up to shake hands with him."

"It's a pleasure to meet a fellow white lighter," Franklin said. "Like yourself I've heard so much about you and your powers as well as your culinary abilities. Perhaps I might ask you to cook something for me?" Frey looked like he was about to pass out for he started to wobble oh so slightly.

"Th-that will be…a…an honor…sir!" Frey stammered. He sat back down looking at his trembling hand that shook Franklin's hand.

"I hate to be treated like a celebrity but I'm not one." Franklin said earnestly. He looked at Kari and David. "_You_ should be the ones who are treated like this not _me_."

"Oh no, sir," Kari said. "You're the most famous of us all. You must have done great things sir."

"**_Great_**_**things**_!" Nyozeka shrieked making her and David jumped. "Franklin is the one who fought _Shado_ itself during the pox!"

"Really!" David said.

"When I was younger, but I lost the fight," Franklin said modestly. "But you two are the ones who ended our turmoil." He got up and took David and Kari's hand. "Now you are reborn again to help us with our fight to save this world." He bowed and kissed Kari's hand. "I know what you're going through with your powers but don't worry all in good time."

"Uh, thank you." Kari said shyly.

"It's a real honor to meet an elder," David said bowing to him.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" Sam asked Franklin turned to look at her.

"I've come to bring news from the cornerstone." He said urgently.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter thirty the**

**Cornerstone of**

**Prophesy**

"**_The cornerstone of prophesy_**!" Frey, Nyozeka, and Sam exclaimed getting to their feet.

"Yes," Franklin said.

"It's been _so_ long since I heard a prophesy from the headquarters." Nyozeka said.

"What's the cornerstone?" David asked.

"The cornerstone is a magical stone that sees all." explained Sam. "It allows us to see what's happening in the mystical world and your world here, it give us prophecies about what's coming our way."

"And it's able to tell us who are descended by _mystic blood_ and the elders locate the ones with magic." Added Nyozeka.

"That's how they found me." Frey said. "And told me about my powers as a time bender."

"So, it can tell you what powers you have?" Kari said.

"Yep, that's how I got here."

"Me too." Sam replied.

"What does it look like?"

"It's a large stone it looks like a giant diamond." Explained Frey. "But it changes color with every season. I heard there's no other stone of its kind in our world."

"But right now the oblivion stone is our main priority." Nyozeka said solemnly. "So Xaldin's power doesn't return to his full strength."

"But how?" Frey asked.

"Only time will tell." Franklin said wisely. "Right now we could only wait and see what the outcome is." They nodded in agreement.

"Franklin, what's the new prophesies from the cornerstone?" Nyozeka asked.

"I had written them down on these scrolls."Franklin said he snapped his long skinny fingers and a small marble scroll appeared in his hands. He rested it on the coffee table and opened it David, Kari, Frey, Nyozeka, and Sam moved in close to read.

"Dark days are coming for the mystic ones, as dark masters put there wicked plans to action. The ancient ones must unlock there true power and connect them to their destiny."

David and Kari gulped.

"_Dark days_." Kari repeated her voice quivering. "What could that mean _dark_ _days_ and _dark_ _masters_ putting their wicked plans to action?" Franklin shrugged.

"The cornerstone doesn't tell you what time of day it would happen." He explained. "It just knows what _is_ going to happen, only time would tell when it does."

"The stone is pretty much leaving us _blind_ doesn't it." David said bleakly. "It knows what's coming but doesn't know when…makes me feel like we're _never_ safe at all."

"It only seems like that, but it's been a long time since the stone actually shown a prophesy." Nyozeka said. "The last time I heard one was since during the _pox_ but that was it after that." Franklin rolled more of the scroll.

"I written the first prophesy that came a few months before; it told me when the seraphim masters were really here. Take a look." He said they all looked down.

"With in time and space in the presence of evil two souls will rise and fight to save our world from the darkness that erupts the purest of hearts. One master must seek the other to become one. Allies that would shed light in the darkest corners of our most merciful enemy: shado."

"Th-this is about _us_?" Kari said Franklin nodded quietly, she looked down at the scroll. "_Two souls will rise and fight_." She repeated.

"_One master must seek the other…_" David read out slowly. "So this was telling you about us. About me and Kari that were destined to find one another."

"Yes." Franklin said. David and Kari looked at one another. "Its fate that you would meet one another, even from afar you both knew each other." David and Kari didn't answer.

"Each prophesies tells a story about how we come together." Frey explained. "Look at this one." He pointed another prophesy:

"One new member joins the fight with the ancient ones. Like many others will follow their duties as mystic ones against Shado in order to restore balance to our world."

"The stone seems to choose who's going to help who." Kari mused. "How did you know to find us, Frey?"

"They say that we come when _you_ call us." David and Kari looked at him puzzled. "The elders told me about finding someone who I didn't know but… For me I found out about you guys through a _dream_ I had," Frey said thoughtfully. "I don't remember it now but it was telling me to find you."

"I see." David said slowly. "What about you Sam?"

"I'm in training so they thought I might go on my first mission." She replied.

"But…you're so _young_ Sam." Kari said. "How could they let a little girl take on such a responsibility?"

"I can manage," Sam said with a shrug. "I am an _Elementer_ after all."

"You're an elementer!" Frey spat.

"I thought they weren't any left in the mystic world!" Nyozeka exclaimed.

"Well, you guys are _wrong_," Sam said a little stiffly. Frey and Nyozeka glared at her.

"What are elementers?" Kari asked.

"Elementer's are people who can control different nature elements." Sam explained.

"Like fire, earth…" Nyozeka said.

"Water and…and…" Frey said suddenly a cold gust of wind blasted him and he smacked to the wall.

"And _wind_." Sam said her hand stretched out as Frey slided to the floor.

"R-r-right…I forgot…." Frey said groaning as he got up from the floor.

"Sam is the _first wind elementer_." Franklin said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I found her on my travels when I was in London. I would have never known she was an elementer when I met her."

"Or known that you know my father too." Added Sam. "That's how I met Franklin." Kari nodded.

"Each person is born with different abilities," David said thoughtfully. "Each with different gifts, from different backgrounds from across the globe."

"Exactly!" Franklin said. "It's up to us to not only save our world, but to find other mystic ones and teach them the right and not fall to the hands of Shado and the fallen." He got up suddenly.

"Master Franklin, where are you staying for the night?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm not staying long I'm leaving for Africa today."

"So soon!" Nyozeka cried. "I just have to see you again it's been _too_ long."

"_8,000_ years to be exact." He grinned, every one turned to look at Nyozeka to see if she was joking, but she was smiling happily. "When this is over and you finish with your mission you can come home."

"I promise." She said bowing, Franklin turned to look at Kari and David.

"It was an honor meeting you master Franklin," Kari said respectfully.

"Yes," David said shaking Franklin's hand. "An honor sir."

"It was good to finally meet the ancient ones, good luck on getting stronger, bring back, the oblivion stone and destroying it." he moved in closer David and Kari moved in closer. "Your power is great," he whispered. "When your together you are both one, remember that. _You __**are**__ our last chance for this world's survival_." He smiled gently, and walked out the living room, Frey and Nyozeka followed him.

_You are our last chance for this world's survival_. David thought remembering what Franklin's last words; he looked at Kari who was staring at him.

"Don't worry," Sam said. "I know how you feel." She spoke with the same understanding and fear as they both felt. "Things will work out and you will see if you made the right _chose_ or _not_."

"Thank you, Sam." Kari said softly, she nodded.

"Now. Where shall you two be staying?"

"**_What?!_**" Kari and David said in unison.

"Well of course you're staying. What made you think you're _not_?"

"Because we have our own lives to live." David said.

"You have to stay here." Sam insisted. "This house is _enchanted_ and special to protect us mystic ones—you have to stay it's not safe to be on your own not with the Fallen after us and the oblivion stone." Just then a big guard dog walked in and she pet the dog on the head. "You must stay, both _you_, _Frey_ and _Nyozeka_." David looked at Kari. Kari looked at David although the child no older than a teen but she radiated assertiveness, and if they declined…they didn't want to think about it. After a few moments they turned to Sam and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll have someone pick up your stuff."

"No, its okay Sam," David said.

"We got it." Kari said nodding.

"Very well." Sam said simply and walked out the room. "Come along mocha, time for your walk." The dog followed.

The next morning David and Kari had left early to return to David's apartment to pick up their clothes and supplies. Kari had spent most of the afternoon in her new room packing her new and old clothes in her new room with Nyozeka.

"_Phew_! That's done," Nyozeka said. "Packing takes _too_ much energy."

"I didn't have much to pack, Nyo," Kari said. "And you didn't help at _all_ with the packing."

"Still, I'm _tired_ from just watching _you_ pack." She said laughed. "Where's Chi-Chi?"

"I think she went with mocha to play." Kari mused, putting her tooth brush in the bathroom. Just then there was a knock on the door and David walked inside.

"Hi, David." Nyozeka beamed.

"Hey, Dave," Kari said.

"Hey, girls." He said. "Need some help Kari?"

"Uh…no not-_mmff_." Nyozeka covered her mouth.

"Sure she does!" Nyozeka said. "_This is your chance to be alone!_" she whispered to Kari "_Act natural_." She let go of her mouth and hovered away. "See ya." And closed the door.

_Nyozeka_. Kari thought stunned. David laughed.

"Nyozeka is one of a million isn't she."

"Yeah," Kari said picking up a shirt and started to fold it.

"Let me help." David said.

"No, I got it. Don't you have your stuff to pack?"

"I didn't bring much so I don't have much to pack." He rubbed his shoulder.

"Your arm still hurts, huh?"

"Yeah, but its healing. I'm okay."

"You sure look it." Kari teased. "How can you stay so calm I mean you were stabbed, almost burned alive, was attacked by the fairin and turned in to a _human icicle, _I'll be shaking with fear if I were you?" David chuckled although it was shaky.

"I guess. I mean we _do_ have to me strong if we want to fight the fallen and destroy the oblivion stone."

"Your right. But you should at least take it easy—both you and Frey." David nodded and walked to a pile of clothes and picked them up.

"Where do you want these? The drawer?" he asked.

"Yes." Kari said. David put them in the drawer and a square piece of paper fell to the floor. David made a wordless sound of surprise, he bent down to pick it up, Kari turned around and gasped.

_Ack!_ She thought. _That's the picture I secretly drew of David!_—"No!" she lunged pulling on David's arm. "Stop!" she cried.

"Huh, Kari what's!—Kari pulled and they both tumbled to the floor with a _thud._ David lay on top of her.

_Oh!_ David thought surprised.

_Oh!_ Kari thought in surprise. They stared at one another in to each other's eyes not sure what to say as he laid on top of her the moment seemed to last for so long.

"**Tea time!**" they both looked up to see Phillip watching them his face unreadable. "If this is a bad time." He said firmly but coolly. "I can come back when you _two_ are done with yours _business_." Kari pushed David from under her, causing him to roll over and crash into empty boxes causing one to fall on top of him.

"_U-uh no_." Kari stammered quickly her face turning red as she sat up. "We'll be right down…" Phillip nodded and left. David sat up they looked at one another.

" D-do you think he…_uhm_…" David's voice trailed off as he blushed.

"I…I…hope not." Kari said shakily they looked at one another then looked away quickly.

"We better get down there." He said. Kari nodded and walked downstairs. Phillip was serving tea and cookies to Frey as Kari and David entered the dining room the sun peeked out of the clouds into the room from the large screen door overlooking a small pool garden.

"I can get use to this." Frey commented sipping his tea and helping himself to a crumpet. "I never knew what it's like to be living a life of luxury."

"Frey, you're a multimillionaire." Kari said matter of factly. "You already live the _life_ of luxury."

"But not like a princess!" Frey pointed out. "This is _royalty_." David and Kari laughed. Mocha and Chi-Chi walked in to the room Chi-Chi went to Kari's chair and stood on her hind legs beside Kari as she ate a biscuit.

"Chi-Chi and mocha are really getting along with each other." Kari said.

"Yeah, mocha never has anyone to play with," Sam said giving mocha her tea. "She needed more friends don't you mocha." She barked happily.

"Mistress," barked Phillip. "You know better!"

"Oh, relax Phillip." She said.

"Absolutely not! No feeding mocha on the table!"

She poked him in the eyes.

"_Yow ow ow oww_!"

"Uh, doesn't that _blind_ him every time you do that?" David asked with a shudder, as Phillip as he ran out the room and crashing to a wall.

"Don't worry," Sam assured him. "I don't poke _too_ hard and besides I put a spell on his eyes that doesn't." she shrugged. "He just feels the pain when he _irks_ me." David and Frey glanced at on another hoping that they don't on Sam's bad side.

"Kari, I heard you're going shopping today with your friend?" Sam said turning to Kari.

"Uh, uh yes me and my friend Crystal are going clothes shopping." Kari said.

"Well, I wanted to come with you if that all right I'm new to new York so I would like to go see around here and go shopping."

"Sure, Sam that's alright." Kari said.

"What about you two what are your plans?"

"Not much." David shrugged. "Charlie's back at work again so I don't have much to do—I do have to go to the city."

"Oh, to get your test results Dave," Kari asked he nodded.

"So you can get you start your own doctor's office." Frey mused. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks. I should go." He got up. "See you later."

"Bye," Kari said and he left Sam got up too.

"I'm ready to go let's take the limo." Said Sam.

"I don't think so Sam," Kari said uneasily. "Don't you think it's too _showy_?"

"Well, how about the _beinz_ or the _hummer_?"

"_Still to showy._ We don't want to draw any attention."

"Then how?"

"With the train or bus?"

"The bus!" Sam was aghast. "What am I a _commoner_!? I most certainly don't due the buses or the underground." She added with mock superiority. Frey snickered.

"Well if you want the world to know that you're famous go right ahead. I'm sure the fallen will like to know that they have a princess to deal with." Kari said trying to use reverse psychology.

_It worked._

Sam crossed her arms and huffed her lips in a pout.

"Hmpf. Fine I'll take _public transportation_," she pouted. "But I'm not going to like it." Kari smiled. Frey muffled a giggle, Sam glared at him.

"Okay." Kari said with a sigh. "Let's go. I don't want to keep Cris waiting." Sam nodded and they left.

Kari, Sam, and Cris spent the day going around Manhattan going to different stores like: Macys. Lords and tailor, Bergdhoss and Goodman, banana republic, DKNY in 5th avenue, Bloomingdales, and motherhood for Cris. After their shopping they sat down by a café and ate lunch.

"How do you like new York, Sam?" Cris said as she ate.

"New York is so busy," Sam said. "I never seen a place so lively its different from England but I like the hustle of new York—and the shopping—she lifted up a blouse. "I love shopping here!" they all laughed.

"I can't believe we got everything so cheap." Cris added happily. "Shopping in Manhattan is so expense I'm surprised I was able to afford it with my budget."

"Me too." Kari said.

"I'll be right back," Sam said and got up.

"I like her, Cris," commented. "She has good tastes I thought princess were stuck up but not Sam."

"Yeah, she's okay," Kari said. "Where're staying at her home for a while though."

"Why?"

"I can't say…but it's for our protection she says."

"Things must be bad for you and your _sister_, huh?" staring at her curiously.

"Yeah, but—_wha_!" Kari was aghast by this. "Cris—how did you know about me and Anna Marie—I never told—

"I kinda always knew, Kari." Cris said slowly. "Even when we were kids it wasn't hard to see that." Kari merely stared at her. "C'mon Kari you had to notice that too! I mean you're always _together_ anytime I came over. Robert always was near you and Robin, even Robin looked more like Robert than Ruth did—are your telling me you never knew!?"

"I guess now that I think about." Kari said slowly. "I always thought he and my mom was just friends, I guess I'm pretty slow."

"No, no." Cris paused. "Maybe a little."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!" Cris laughed.

"Speaking of which how come you never told me you and Charlie are married now? When did all that happened?" Cris looked down blushing.

"It was so sudden," Cris said lovingly. "Well, after I was released me and Charlie and I _eloped _after I was better."

"Really?" Kari asked.

"He took me by the arms and hugged me tightly," she said. "He didn't want to lose me like he did the last time life was too short and that we should grab happiness and share it with the one you love—he told me he loved me and our baby. He doesn't want to see anything to happen to me." Cris lifted her wedding ring showing it to Kari. She squealed excitedly.

"_Oooh_, Cris! It's beautiful!" she took her hand to see the ring closer. "Its huge!"

"I know!" she said brightly. "I think the ring weighs more than the baby!" they laughed.

"How's Charlie I haven't heard from him is he okay?"

"Yes, he's doing better that okay. But the whole near death experience really scared me. I thought I lost him." She said very quietly Kari touched her hand.

"I know…" Kari said softly. "I know exactly how you feel." Cris looked up at her.

"Thanks, Kari…its good that I'm not alone that I have someone to talk too."

"Your welcome, Cris." Kari said gently. "C'mon let's find Sam and head home."

"Yeah," Cris said with a sighed she got up unsteadily, Kari caught her. "I'm okay." She held her stomach, Kari nodded and smiled; Sam came back and they left the café.

David sat alone in his room his knee up to his chest as he looked down at a letter his hand: The result of his medical exam. He stared at the results quietly.

_I…I passed_. He thought quietly. _I really did it_. He put the paper down pushing back his hair, just at that moment Frey loped inside his arms resting behind his head.

"What got into you?" Frey mused. "What got you down in the dumps?"

"Nothing," David said quietly. "I…I just got my results from my exam." Frey brightened.

"_Aaaaannnndddd_! What did it say?"

"I passed."

"Hey, that's great man! All that studying pay off but why do you look like you failed you should be happy?!"

"I am Frey, I am. It just…this is the next step for me isn't." Frey looked at him puzzled. David sighed. "I mean this. Helping people—I-I never thought I'll ever do this _again_."

"What do you mean again?"

"In Japan. I was once a _doctor_." David said slowly.

"Really?" Frey said surprised. David nodded slowly he got up and walked over to the window.

"I was the best," David said softly. "I healed people, treated the sick. I did what I did to help others."

"Then if you were the best." Frey mused. "Why didn't you stay?" David didn't answer. "Sorry I shouldn't ask—"

"_I resigned_," David interrupted.

"But, why?" David didn't answer for a moment.

"I resigned," David repeated turning to look at Frey. "That's all I can tell you for now I try not to look back on my _past_ please respect that, Frey."

"I understand, David." Frey said quietly. "We all try not to look back in our lives."—then he brightened. "C'mon lets go down, we can celebrate." David hesitated. "C'mon, it'll be fun you earned it. It's a new life, a new beginning. A new change."

"_A new destiny_." David said quietly.

"Exactly!" David smiled.

"Okay." Frey walked out the room David stood there for a moment before following him downstairs.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty-one**

**Truthful love, and lost**

The following weeks went by slowly but surely for David and Kari as life went by for them as time soon it was April and spring took flight with sunny with the occasional chances fickle weather. David who had earned his license had begun his expedition for a doctor's office with the help of Kari, Frey, Nyozeka and Sam.

"I like this office Dave," Kari said one day when they all were at one of the offices he was showing them. "It's homey."

"_Homey_?" Frey said with a snort. "Feels dull and bland if you ask me."

"_Nobody asked you_!" Nyozeka exclaimed.

"Well, they should!" Nyozeka rabbit kicked him in the back of the head. "Who made you the interior designer anyways?"

"I did—_owch_!" Frey rubbed his head.

"It's not much," David said walking to a small corner. "But it's large. And what Kari said it's _homey_. I want my patients to feel comfortable when they walk in."

"That's a brilliant idea Dave," Sam said. "Even though I don't like doctors."

"What!? You don't? Why?"

"I don't _do needles_ simple as that—so leave me out of the whole doctor thing." Everyone chuckled.

"Well, I'm a doctor now so you're stuck with me." David joked. Sam put her arms behind the back of her head.

"I guess. So long that you don't give me any needles." she said slowly when. "**_OW_**!" She turned and glared at Frey who pinched her arm.

"Ha!-ha!—see that wasn't so bad." He laughed.

"_Grrrrr_! Frey!" Sam said growled aggravated she lunged on top of him and they both toppled to the floor. David, Kari, and Nyozeka laughed.

"You two fight like rivaling siblings," Kari said giggling.

"Ha, yeah, you both act alike." David chuckled.

"**_We do not_**!" Sam and Frey exclaimed jumping to their feet.

"Well, you sure act alike." Kari said as she and the others walked out the door, as they left the office.

"Maybe they're long lost siblings," Nyozeka mused. "It could be possible."

"**_No way_**!" they exclaimed.

"Okay, you two need to relax alright." David said.

"**_Hmph_**!" Frey and Sam huffed looking away from each other. David and Kari sighed.

"We better head back to the manor." David mused.

"You guys go ahead," Kari said. "I'm going over to Cris—see you later." Kari waved and walked down the street.

_Kari._ David thought gently as he watched her leave, he turned around only to be startled to see Frey, Nyozeka, and Sam staring with narrowed questioning eyes. "What!?" he said.

"What was that look that you were giving just now?" Nyozeka asked suspiciously. David blinked.

"N-n-nothing."

"Yeah, right!" Sam drawled.

"You can't hide it from us Dave," Nyozeka said crossing her arms as she shook her head. David felt his cheeks go hot.

"C'mon Dave," Frey said also crossing his arms. "You may be dense, but you're _so_ transparent—did you guys have _sex_ already." He blurted out.

"**_No_**!" David shouted embarrassed.

"Yeah Frey, leave him alone." Sam said.

"Thank you s-

"'Cause he probably does it when we're _sleeping_."

"**_Argh! It's not like that!_**" David exclaimed pushing back his hair in a messy array.

"Whatever you say."Nyozeka said with light smugness they a crossed the street.

Leaving David stock still with shock on the side walk.

"Kari you're just in time!" Cris said as Kari walked into Cris's house.

"Hi Charlie." She said.

"Hey Kari—you're just in time!" he said brightly.

"Time for what?"

"I just made a cake."

"Cake?"

"Yea. Cris has just made her world famous tripled chocolate cake!" Charlie started eating the cake ferociously. "_Wafm somff_!" he said his face full of cake.

"Sure." Kari said with a smile feeling her stomach growl. Cris handed her a piece.

"We're celebrating!" Cris said brightly.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well you know my mini catering business is going great." She said. Cris had started her own business at home selling different foods and baked goods and had become successful in less than five weeks.

"Yeah I know." Kari said eating the almost swayed off the table because it was so delicious.

"Well, Charlie had told one of his officers friends about me and my job, so they asked me to cater at the party that there having for the commissioner; for Charlie and his bravery at Thomp tower."

"That's great!" Kari said brightly. "Where is it going to be at?"

"New jersey. So we can't stay long."

"No problem. This is great Cris." Kari said happily. "This is your big break. You too Charlie."

"Thanks but its all Cris." Charlie said he got up. "I got to get dressed now."

"Okay." Cris said. Charlie got up and left the room. "So how's the _real world_?"

"Real world?" Kari asked confused.

"Well yeah. You, David, Frey and Nyozeka are living with Sam under one must be some crazy stuff going on?"

"_N-no_." Kari said slowly, although she thought about the out of ordinary event that had happened since was living with Sam: how mocha and Chi-Chi chased David and Frey throughout the house when beef stew was dropped all over them, after Sam pushed them for insulting when Kari was one day swimming she lost her bikini top in the pool; letting her be exposed to the boys, {David threw Frey in to the pool after that.} and another when Frey lost his towel after a bath and tripped down the stairs. {He was talking like he sucked in helium for over forty minutes.}

"_Nooo_," Kari said blushing. "_Nothing unordinary_."Cris laughed as she placed a little box on the table in front of her as she sat down.

"What's this?"

"I made an extra cake for you and everyone at the house."

"Thanks Cris everyone loves your cakes! You should open your restaurant right here?" Cris was quiet for a long time as she looked down. "Cris?"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time me…and Charlie's been thinking about our careers." Cris said quietly, she touched growing belly. "And our future, we want our life to go on the next level we want-

"_You want a new life_," Kari finished gently. "What making you talk this way Cris?"

"Charlie…_he's been promoted_…and I found a shop to start my own business."

"That's great Cris!" Kari said happily. "I'm proud of you. But why do you look so sad?" Cris was silent for a long time.

"It's… it's in Washington D.C." Cris said softly, Kari froze surprised. She wasn't expecting this. There was a long silence as she looked down, closing her eyes. Cris took her hand. "Kari?" she said gently. "_You okay_?" Kari opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine, girl." She said brightly. "I'm proud of you Cris. You're living your dream I'm glad for you and Charlie—you wanted this for a long time; all I want you to be happy go for it."

"Oh Kari!"Cris said excitedly."You really mean have no idea how glad I am to hear this from you. I thought you weren't going to handle this."

"_Psst_! don't be silly." Kari laughed. "I'm fine. I'm not a little kid I can take care of myself." they giggled and hugged one another.

"OhI'm so glad you think so." Cris said as they pulled away.

"Good luck. Cris I hope everything work out for both you and Charlie."

"And the baby."Cris added smiling.

"And my niece or nephew," Kari agreed with a giggle.

"Oh— the baby's kicking," Cris took Kari's hand. "Feel." She rested Kari's hand on her stomach. Kari smiled as she felt the gentle kicks of the baby.

"Wow, Cris," Kari breathed. "I never felt this before,it's amazing!" Cris smiled, Kari hugged her. "_I'm gonna miss you_." She whispered.

"Me too."Cris said softly they were pulling away as Charlie walked in back into the kitchen.

"Ready Cris," he asked.

"Yeah. Let me just get my purse." She said getting up.

"So you heard the good news then?" He asked brightly.

"Yeah," Kari said. "Congratulations Charlie."

"Thanks, it's still kind of a shock." She nodded.

"Where are you promoted to?" Kari wondered.

"The FBI."

"I'm not surprised." Kari said smiling. "The FBI that's a big opportunity."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, he looked down. "I don't want to leave New York I don't want to say goodbye To leave all my friends those who I care about but…this is a big chance of a life time for me, Cris, and the baby." Kari put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. But you have to. You need you have to be strong for Cris and your family. That's what you're doing, right?"

"Of course! Of course this is for them." Charlie said seriously.

"Then go for it." Kari said solemnly. "For them." He nodded once solemnly.

"I will. Thanks Kari." She nodded and smiled.

"When will you tell David?"

"Not sure." He said honestly. "Me and Dave been friends since we were six and I hate not telling him."

"I can tell him for you?"

"Thanks Kari." Charlie said. Cris came back at that moment.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Okay." He said.

"Have fun you two." Kari said as she picked up her cake and all three of them walked out the door.

"We will." Cris said as she and Charlie headed for their car and drove away. Kari waved before turning to go back to the manor and walked down the street.

_A lone tear rolled down her cheek._

Kari entered the manor everyone was in the dining area have lunch. David looked up from his lunch as Kari sat down beside him.

"Kari." He said.

"Hey, David." She said softly, as she picked up her fork and started eating as well. David swallowed.

"How's Cris and Charlie?"

"There're okay." She said she looked down at her food. "They went to a party for tonight."

"Charlie told me all about that." He said with a nod, she nodded and went on eating David felt something was bothering Kari. "A-are you alright?" he asked.

"_Everything's fine._" She lied. David didn't believe her. She changed the subject. "Oh, Cris wanted to give this to us." Kari pulled out and opened the small box.

"What is it?" Frey asked.

"It's-

"**_Cake_**!" everyone look at who shriek the word. Sam excitement everyone stared with shocked surprise as Sam jumped in a quick motion she bolted off her chair and leapt on to the long table so fast that nobody could stop her.

"S-Sam!"David and Frey cried.

"_Cake, cake, cake, __**cake**_!" she shrieked crawling on the table knocking over the dishes, she was just an inch from the chocolately dessert when hands suddenly grabbed her legs and pulled her off the table.

"**_No! Auggh!_**" she shrilled as her Phillip held her waist. **_"Gimme cake! Gimme cake!"_**

"What the," Frey said stunned. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Cris gave me this," Kari said over the uproar. "is she alright?" Sam shrieked as she did a sudden gale blown through the dining area causing the chandler, tablecloth, silverware, and their hair to blow in the wind.

"A…a cake." Phillip struggled trying to hold her. "Oh, n-nothing ma'am I-its just th-the…the mistress has an obsession with—**_owwch!_**" Sam bit him on the hand. Before any of her servants could stop her she jumped. Hovering in mid-air 12 inches from them before landing face first into the cake! Everyone flinched back as cake splattered onto the tablecloth their eyes wide with shock as Sam gorged on the cake like a wild beast.

"_Cake_." Phillip finished calmly.

"Oh my!" Nyozeka gasped as they heard the squishy noises of Sam face buried in the cake before she emerged for air, face covered in icing and cake.

"_Tibs isb soob goobff_!" she gushed her mouth muffled with cake.

"Uh…th-thanks." Kari said.

"And she's so dignified _all_ the time," David said blinking.

"Sweets are a horrible _rapture_ for the young mistress as soon as she sees cakes, and desserts she goes in an uhm pardon my wording ecstasy. It has gone like this since she was born. Nothing can stop her indulgence." Explained Phillip, David smirked.

"Hey, Frey now if you want Sam on her good side, you can just bake cakes for her." David said laughing.

"_Really_!" Sam exclaimed brightly looking straight at Frey eyes sparkling ecstatically.

"Oh, Dave shut up!"Frey said. Sam started crawling toward him in a panther motion ignoring the dishes and silverware.

"_Oooohhhh Ffffffrrrrrreeeeeyyyyyyyy_!" she said sweetly.

"_Uhh_- I think I'll be in oasis." Frey said quickly as he rose from his seat. "Strawber-_aaaagggghhh_!"Sam pounced knocking him and her to the floor.

"**_Give-me- cake_**!" she shrieked, shaking Frey fiercely on his clothes making him rattled. David and Kari went and tried pulling her off of Frey.

"_G-get h- her-o-o-off-m-mee-ee—eeee_!" He said rattling like a baby rattle.

"Sam, let him go!" David exclaimed. Suddenly as Kari pulled Sam she let go causing both of them to crash into a wall. "Kari!" Kari sat up with a groan. She looked down at Sam. who was now knocked out in a daze.

"Oh no s-Sam. WH-what's wrong with her?" Kari cried.

"She's just fine." Phillip said simply bending over her. Frey sat up.

"What the hell happened!" he said rubbing his head. David knelt down beside Sam and Kari.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Just fine the mistress eats sweets too quickly," Phillip said. "For some _unfathomable_ reason she gets in this state and she passes out."

"_Sugar rush_." Frey said looking down at her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kari asked worriedly as David took Sam's wrist in his, checking her pulse as he did. Phillip nodded.

"Just fine. She just has to sleep it off that's all."

"Hmpf!"Frey huffed before he knelt down and took Sam in his arms, her face was still covered in chocolate frosting as she lay her head on his shirt. "I can see why they say _sweets_ aren't good for you." He grumbled before he carried her away with Phillip and Nyozeka behind him.

Kari lay alone in her room that evening weary and tired of today events. She lay down curled into a ball in the middle of the bed, she wanted to rest but her mind wouldn't let her relax, she turned to her side and sighed closing her eyes.

_I-I can't believe Cris is leaving._ She thought sadly. _I never thought this would happen and I'm so happy for Cris I just… I don't…_ Tears ran down her cheeks. A knock on the door made her sit up, wiping her tears. "_Come in_." she said softly. The door opened.

"Kari?" David had walked into the room, when he saw her expression his grayish eyes grew with concern. Closing the door behind him he walked closer to her. "are you alright…you we're pretty quiet during lunch after... Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kari lied looking down. David sat down beside her.

"No, _you're not_." He said."Something's wrong. I can _sense_ it. I might be _powerless_ but I know when something's up." David looked down at her.

"David, how would you feel if someone close to you was leaving you?" Kari asked her voice serious as she stared at him.

"I…"David said startled. "…I guess I'll feel sad of course. Why?" Kari didn't answer. "Kari?"

"I hate it." David looked at her puzzled. "Everyone I care is either gone or leaving… first my parents, now Cris and Charlie…" Kari stopped she could fell tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Kari." David said gently. "I'm sure it's…" He hesitated. "Tell me what happened about Cris and Charlie leaving." She did. After Kari had finished she laid back on the bed, David sighed slowly and deeply.

"_I guess everything's changing._" David said with a sigh.

"How can you act so natural?" Kari demanded sitting up once more. "Our _two_ best friends are leaving. I'll never get to see or hang out with Cris, she's leaving and…_and_…"

"_You're afraid_." Kari looked at him, he looked at her calmly. "Andyou're afraid of losing another person you care about. _Someone you love_."

"I don't want to lose Cris but… I want her to be is her big chance and I want that for her but…it's so hard to see someone you_ love_ leave you." She sighed."I must be acting selfish."

"No." David said simply. "You're not, you're just and Cris are like sisters and it's tough to see them go; but remember,_you're _not the only one who's losing a sister. I'm losing a _brother_." Kari nodded slowly. "I guess I'm pretty _pathetic_ aren't I." he chuckled lightly.

"No. You're not," Kari said gently. "We want what's best for our friends. Besides we can visit them…"

"And they can visit us." David laughed.

"How's Sam?"

"She's okay, just resting." She nodded. "But I suggested that she lay off the cake for at least 24 hours." Kari raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think she's going to like that." She said dryly.

"I was being generous. I was going to say for about a week but she looked like she was going to rip my throat out when I said that." They chuckled quietly before they were silent for a while; thinking about how everything was changing for them in the past few months.

"Kari?" David asked in a low voice. Kari looked up at him he didn't answer for four heartbeats before saying somberly. "You knew _didn't? _You about me. _What Anna did to me._" It wasn't a question. Kari gasped.

"H-how did you know?"Kari whispered shocked, she tried to think back if she had slipped in exposing the curse. "I never told anyone, just me and Nyozeka? How?"

"I found out from Anna Marie." Kari stared with horror before she looked down sadly.

"_Oh_…"she whispered there was a moments silence. "Then you know why I couldn't tell you."

"_Yes_…" David replied calmly. "But you didn't have to go through this _alone_."

"_I had too_." Kari said quietly. I didn't want you to know, its difficult now. I wanted to tell you for so long Dave, but Nyo knew the truth, she told me the risk… I didn't want you to get hurt because _of me_."

"You love me that much… that you wanted to _protect_…_me_?"David said in a soft whisper. Kari didn't answer, she closed her eyes.

"I…I can't tell you David I—"David suddenly embraced her, surprising her. "David." She said her eyes wide with surprise.

"_I swear we won't let Anna or the fallen win_."David said solemnly. "We'll _beat_ them. Destroy the Oblivion stone and break the curse that's on _me_." Kari held him.

"I promise David. I'll work harder, I'll get _stronger_ and we'll fight together…then I can tell you _everything_." He was silent for a moment his face impassive.

"And…" he added gently. "_We can be together_." Kari was silent for a moment. She smiled.

"_Yes_," she said softly. _Together,_ She thought softly. _That's all I wanted— to be with David. I love him… that's why I'll fight until the spell is broken._ David gently lifted Kari's chin so she could look at him; she stared back into his eyes. There was a long pause before he lowered his head…

_And kissed her._

They looked at one another again pulling away slightly breathlessly, before kissing once more. Slowly David wrapped his arms around the small of her back. Kari lifted a hand to his face before combing her fingers through his hair feeling each others embrace, their passion flared in one another's grasp. David removed his shirt. Kari removed hers kissing passionately although the night.

Kari woke up the next morning feeling relax under her had set in and the first rays of its gliding light brightened the room. Kari sighed as she took in deep easy breaths, she turned her head on her pillow to stare at David who was fast sleep beside her, she rest a hand on his face as she stared at him. She kissed his forehead.

_We did it_. She thought softly. _David and I… made love._ She thought back to last night and smiled warmly. _This…must be what it's like to have someone care about know that they feel the same way about you… David._ David began to stir on the bed before slowly he opened his eyes.

"_Morning_." He said gently.

"_Morning_." Kari said softly stroking his hair, he took her hand and moved it to his face, he smiled gently.

"You okay?"

"_Yes_." David wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kari rested her head on his shoulder, touching his muscular chest tracing the line on his scar where he had gotten for saving her so long ago.

"_It's healed now_." David whispered softly.

"I know." Kari said quietly. "But…you got this scar because you saved me—you were _hurt_ because of _me_."

"I don't care about getting hurt Kari." David said. "Just as long as you weren't hurt—I'll keep taking more _scars _as long as you're safe. I love you, Kari and _I will protect you_."

"David." Kari whispered, she hugged him closer to her. "_Thank you_." She closed her eyes. _I love you too._ She thought, she opened her eyes and kissed David. Just in that moment the door flew opened and Frey walked in. He froze at the sight: seeing as David and Kari sat up in unison startled. They froze.

"_Frey!_" Kari said covering herself with the sheet. David stared at him his hand laid on top of hers. Frey turned away slowly touching the side of the door with one hand.

"_Time to eat_." Frey spoke quietly, he walked out of the room closing the door with a _soft click_! David and Kari stared at the door for a long time, she looked down sadly.

"_I'll talk to him_." David murmured softly, she nodded slowly.

_Frey…_ she thought softly. _…I'm sorry._

David and Kari got dressed later that morning slowly but in their own rooms. Kari dressed mechanically with a heavy heart for what she had done to Frey. What had she done? How could she face him? Would he even listen to her, let alone forgive her? Kari opened her door to see David who had stood outside her door. He had came out of his room a few moments earlier to wait for her so they could go downstairs together and…to talk to Frey. He stared at Kari his eyes asking: _are you alright? _She nodded slowly but her eyes were tired, before they walked down the stairs. They had just reached the last stair when they heard the main door close, before walking into the kitchen where Nyozeka and Sam were having breakfast.

"Who was that who left, Nyo?" Kari asked as they took their seats together.

"It was Frey." She replied. "He said he had gone on his bike, he looked upset when he left." David and Kari looked at one another. Kari felt her stomach tightened inside her.

"He looked more than upset," Sam said coolly. "I'd say _livid_." They didn't answer instead tried to eat breakfast David took a bite of his toast but it felt like he was chewing on carpet. "_What happened_?" she demanded abruptly staring at David and Kari seriously. They looked up aghast. "You heard me. _What happened between you three?_"

"N-nothing." David said he didn't meet her eye.

"Then why do you both look guilty?" Sam demanded her green eyes narrowed. "You both look like you committed a crime." No one answered.

"And why do you look so funny." Nyozeka said as she nibbled on her eggs.

"What do you mean funny?" Kari asked dropping her fork nervously.

"Well you two look nervous for one." Sam said slowly. "I haven't seen you since last night." David felt his stomach go icy.

"And your _hormones_ and _body chemistry_ is different." Nyozeka said matter of fact. Sam looked at her with surprised disgust, she ignored that. Kari reddened. David's hands twitched nervously from under the table, they looked up, and to their surprise Nyozeka was now hovering right in front of them eyeing them with suspicious eyes.

_They gulped_.

"Not only that…_you_ both _smell _like each other."Nyozeka sniffed. "Almost as if…" she paused thoughtfully for a moment. She blinked, her eyes widen with realization, she looked at them _stunned_. "_Did you two have_-

"**_I have to go out_**!" David said abruptly, getting to his feet, he took Kari's hand.

"_Hey_!" Nyo shrieked."_I'm not finished_!" but David and Kari were out the door and down the street. They ran for several blocks not sure where to go but they didn't care until they stopped to catch their breaths.

"_Th-that…was t-too… close_." David said breathlessly he was hunched one hand on his chest.

"_Y-yeah_," Kari breathed. After a few minutes of catching their breath they started walking down the street now together not caring where they were going. "Nyozeka knows about what we did." Kari whispered.

"_I know_." David said bleakly. "So does Frey. How did it get this bad?" David groaned.

"Last night was so _wonderful_ and yet… I feel _awful_." Kari said with a sigh.

"I guess because…Frey too was also in _love_ with you." David said in a low voice.

"I know…I guess I didn't know how much I just… _I don't think Frey would be talking to us anytime soon._" Kari said sadly.

"I guess so." Neither of them spoke for a long time as they walked down the block. "Kari?"

"_Hmm?_" she replied.

"Was…was I…_alright_..."David babbled with awkward chagrin. "Did I…was I okay?" Kari blanched.

"Huh, y-yes o-of course…I mean," She spluttered quickly. "_Th-this was our first time…I was just wondering if I was up to your-_

"Of course!" David said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "You uh, wore—me…_out_. I uh…" his voice trailed off, embarrassed.

"_So you did have sex_." Came a familiar voice, they jumped half turning to see Sam standing behind her with mocha on her leash.

"**_Sam_**!" they cried. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She drawled matter of factly.

"Sam! Y-you heard us!?" Kari exclaimed.

"_Every word of it_." Sam drawled her arms crossed around mocha's leash. "I wouldn't have suspected it. It's no wonder you _two_ didn't come down to dinner last night—_hell,_ you don't even miss in _between snacking._ So you guys really did it." David and Kari didn't answer they merely looked down. "_Thought so._"

"Please don't tell anyone Sam." David said.

"We don't want this getting out." Kari said.

"Well, it's too late for that isn't. Nyo knows… all except Frey of course." She eyed them curiously. "_Or…does he_?"

They remained silent.

"Oh…so he does know." Sam continued with a passive look. "That's why he looked so solemn. I see." She shrugged putting her hands on her hips. "Well, you _two_ put this on yourself."

"We have to find Frey." Kari said. "This is my _fault_."

"No, Kari it's not. It's not your fault." David defended. He turned to her, resting a hand on her shoulders. "It's mine."

"No, David I-

"I _knew_ how much Frey cared about you and I…I was _selfish_…I never knew or thought on how _much_ he cared. I betrayed him as a friend I-

"No, Dave." Kari said. "I never saw it. I should have realized Frey cared for me but-

"Ok, ok you both are to _bloody well _blame for this!" Sam interrupted. David and Kari stared down at her. "But right now what we need to do is find Frey."

"But we can't sense him."David said.

"I can't either." They stared at her incredulous. "I'm a novice I can't sense other mystic ones or people until I'm sixteen, so try his cell-phone." Sam suggested.

"Good idea." Kari said as she took out her phone and called Frey's number.

_There was no response. Only his voicemail._

"He took his motorcycle with him." Sam said. "Maybe he ran away?"

"**_Sam_**!" David said.

"What? I'm just being honest. Maybe he just _doesn't_ want to answer. I mean he _did_ just see his two friends together in _bed,_ so what can I say?" David looked away, ashamed.

_Frey._ Kari thought closing her eyes. _I'm so sorry—if only we could find you_— Kari stopped suddenly for she had felt a strange sensation in her body.

"What the—

"Kari…you feel it too?" David asked.

"Feel what?" Sam asked.

"Don't you feel this Sam this energy...?" Kari said she looked around. "It feels like something's pouring down me." David looked down at his hands and gasped. His hands were wet and dripping in _blood_.

"WH-what's happening?" he thought aloud.

"What's what?" Sam demanded.

"D-David y-you're bleeding." Kari said fearfully.

"So are you—y-your covered with blood." Kari looked down at herself and saw that she too was covered in blood.

"What do you mean your bleeding!? You're not covered in blo— Sam didn't finish for David and Kari started running down the street. "**W-wait!**" she cried. But they were gone.

"Something's happening," Kari said.

"But what…what is it?" David said. They stopped at a fountain of a nearby park. "Why do we see blood on ourselves?" suddenly he felt his mystic sense. "**_Kari look out!_**" he shoved her and they both fell to the floor, just as a small black dagger stood on the ground where Kari stood.

"WH-what!?" Kari said stunned David stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Kari." David said.

"I-I'm fine—but."—in that moment appeared out of nowhere and five cloaked figures appeared including Samuel and Anna Marie in the lead.

"The fallen!" David and Kari said.

"In the flesh." Anna Marie said cheerfully. "Hello sis." Kari glared at her.

"What do you want?" David said coldly. Anna Marie laughed.

"We've come to chat with you mystic one. But first we have blood to shed for our master."

(A/N: Hey there hope you enjoy please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I know it's been awhile but I've been busy with classes and I don't want to be posting chapters so quickly. I can't give away all this fun so freely it's all about moderation. So let me know what you thought of this particular chapter, it wasn't easy especially the love making scene, I'm a bit of a virgin on the birds and the bees. So please comment, share and enjoy. Bye. S.W.)


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter thirty-two pain,**

**Blood and sacrifice**

"What are you talking about?!" David demanded. They laughed.

"He wants to know about our plans." Laughed a man with a deep voice. David clenched his fists.

"Shut up!" Kari said angrily

"Aww! It looks like you upset his little girlfriend." Samuel said she glared at him.

"Looks like you made her mad too." Said the man with the deep voice. "I think she might try something." They all laughed harder all except one of the fallen who looked down quietly.

"She can't do anything." Anna Marie chuckled. "She can't fight Fernald, she's _useless_."

"Kari is not **_useless_**!" David shouted angrily.

"You hit a never Anna." Samuel said.

"What do you want!?"

"Like I said, to kill the ancient ones." Anna said. One of the cloaked figures stepped in front of Anna Marie and Samuel and pulled off his hood revealing a middle aged man with piercing eyes short gray hair. Fernald.

"So," the man said smiling dangerously, he vanished before David and Kari could even gasp he was right behind them. "Who shall be the first to _die_?" they turned both moving into a fighting stance. "Don't make me laugh!"

David punched, Fernald dodged his punch and kicked. Kari fought from behind but Fernald took them easily not making a graze on him David threw a punch when suddenly Fernald caught his fist with unexpected strength he lifted him up, and threw him into the fountain with a loud **_splash!_**

"David!" Kari cried she lunged for him, only to see Fernald he vanished and she fell hitting her arm against the fountain she glared up at him angrily who reappeared again.

"K-Kari _plugh_!" David sputtered from the fountain hair dripping in the freezing water.

"I-I'm fine." She said seriously. Kari got up and ran throwing punches and kicks at Fernald who dodged them with ease, David got up and joined them with the fight. When out of nowhere Fernald thrust his arm and David flew backwards crashing to the floor.

"David!" Kari screamed she ran to him dropping beside him, David sat up touching his stomach.

"_Ngh_! I'm okay." He said they looked up and saw Fernald walk toward them he took out a long sword he stopped in front of them.

"Fernald I think it's time to use the dart." Called Samuel who was watching them with entertainment.

" Great idea, Samuel," Fernald said.

"WH-what are you talking about?" David demanded. Fernald looked down at them and smiled he reached into his robes and pulled out a clear red box. David and Kari could see in the box a small blood red dart that glinted in the sun. He opened it and pulled it out holding it in the middle of his palm it suddenly floated face level in front of him.

"Beautiful isn't." Fernald replied gently. "Simple, yet _deadly_." Kari helped David to his feet.

"What is that?" Kari asked.

"The _oblivion dart_." David and Kari gasped he smiled, " Yes this came from the oblivion stone." He took his sword and slit his palm. Blood dripped from his hand to the floor he lifted his hand and touched the dart and David and Kari watched horrified as the blood become absorbed into the dart until it was full. The dart returned to Fernald his hand was still dripping in blood.

"The transformation is complete!" he said.

"What the hell is that going to _do_?!" David demanded.

"Kill you of course." Fernald said causally. "This stone contain not only my blood, but of master Xaldin's blood as well. When this stone makes contact with mystic ones the result are well…_deadly_." The dart slowly hovered in the air once more. Kari held onto David supporting him. "Now." He said slowly, "Who is the first to go?" there was a long pause. Suddenly the dart flew towards them.

"Kari, look out!" David yelled, he pushed her aside and ran as the dart followed him.

"David!" Kari cried.

_Got to…keep this… from…Kari_. He thought as he ran into Central Park

"David!" she cried. "Na Sadura mystic ran!"

Nothing happened.

"Still can't transform, sis." Anna Marie crooned, she glared at her. "C'mon little sis." She moved into a fight stance.—"lets see _who_ daddy's little girl is."

"Don't do this Anna," Kari said. "I don't want to hurt you-

"Hurt me!" she laughed and threw a punch, Kari dodged. "_I'll like to see you try_." She said dangerously. She lunged for Kari.

"Damn-it," David muttered. "It's gaining." David ran faster as the dart streaked across the park behind him, he ducked by a hanging tree but it flew straight threw it passerby's jumped out the way of the speeding David and dart.

_I-I have to transform_. He thought thinking of a way to stop this. "Na Saduru mystic ran." But David didn't see the glowing sash that wrapped around him. "_Na Saduru mystic ran!_"

Nothing.

_I still can't transform! _He thought. _I…need a plan_. He looked up and saw a large branch up ahead he got an idea he faster toward the just as the dart was drawing closer; then when he was close to the tree he grabbed the branch and swung up the tree his feet in the air as the dart darted away and disappeared into the park. David slumped on the tree panting, resting on the trunk of the tree, holding his side for support.

"O-oh man…Th-that was…cl-close." He closed his eyes. It took him awhile to gain control.

_I-I hope Kari's alright_. He thought he opened his eyes in realization. _Oh no! Kari…I have to get back—_ David's cell phone rang he picked it up.

"H-hello?" he said.

"David! where are you?!" came Sam voice.

"I'm…I'm up a _tree_."

"_What_?!" David jumped down from the tree.

"I'm hiding in Central Park." He explained. "The fallen's here. Kari's in danger."

"Right, we're on our way. You're not far from where we are just stay there me and Nyo are comin'" Sam said.

"I think your going to have to keep looking." David said bleakly.

"Why?"

"**_Aaaaahhhhh_**!" David screamed he ducked as the dart streaked toward him he ran.

"David!"

"I'm being chased by some _killer_ dart!" exclaimed David.

"Ok, just hold Dave Nyo's found you where on our way!" David hung up as he ran toward the clearing by a large pond.

"Wish I had my bow." He muttered his mystic sense activated and something hit him making him crash to the ground. Onlookers watched as David struggled to get to his feet as he turned his body to see Fernald walking slowly toward him his wand in his grip. He glared at him while the watchers thought they were playing a scene of movie taking place.

"Don't get up," he said darkly he stopped in front of him. "I want to see you like this when I kill you." David didn't say anything. "Your powerless against me no friends to save you, no weapons all hope is lost for you and Kari."

"Don't be so sure."David said solemnly. "My friends _will_ come and if they don't they won't let your master come to power."

"Oh, don't be so sure after tonight everything will change."

"What—what do you mean?!" David demanded.

"Just wait and see. Just remember there's a full moon tonight and _anything_ can happen." David called his bow he was surprised he had enough power to call it he pointed it Fernald getting up quickly to his feet.

"You think that little arrow can do help you?" Fernald said darkly. He took a step forward.

"Stay back." David warned. "Or I'll let go." Fernald arched forward toward him.

"Then let go." He said, Fernald voice easily and smooth. "Go ahead and kill me right here_, right_ in front of these humans. Like they'll live to see this world is ruled by our master." He moved forward closer enough that his chest was touching the arrowhead. "But if you do let go... I will cause everyone here to _die_ by the dart." David eyes widen in shock he looked at all the unsuspecting people who watched with no idea of what was going to happen to them. The men, women, and _children_. He looked back at Fernald.

"The dart is lethal to humans as well as us—both mystic and fallen can die quicker, since it's our blood mixed into the stone. Mystic ones just die slowly and more painfully. You see the oblivion stone is made by Xaldin's own _blood_."

"WH-what?!"

"Yes." Fernald said simply. "When the stone was in your little girlfriend Kari, it was slowly ravaging her until she would die by Xaldin's blood. Died a _most _painful death. But when the stone was released Kari was free from that deadly fate, but now if anyone is struck by this dart." The oblivion dart appeared in front of David moving to his cheek. "Kari was able to get out of this fate but…_can you_?" David stood frozen unable to move. "Go ahead and kill me…_do it_."

David didn't move.

"**_Do it_**!"

"**_No_**!" David shouted. "I won't—I won't let people die!" Fernald smack him so hard in the face that he fell. People watched horrified.

"**_Fool_**! You think these humans are worth saving!" Fernald snarled. David rubbed his face where it turned red, Fernald kicked him in the face David felt blood roll down his nose as he rolled over his face, he groaned. "You can't even save yourself!" he lifted his sword and thrust it down to make the final blow. David grabbed his bow and it connected with the sword the blade sparks flew from it what. "_What! Th-this can't… be_!"

"_Ngh_!... _I_ …_won't_…_let_…_you_…_hurt_…_them_!" David struggled as he struggled to stand up pushing his bow. Fernald struggled but then he was knocked back and fumbled to the floor, panting heavily as he looked up at David.

"My life is worth saving others." David said seriously. "I _will_ protect anyone who needs it even if I die I won't let you hurt them."

"_Huhh_! It won't help you in the end!" Fernald said he smiled. "Look down David, looks like you're going to need others to _help_ you." David looked down and saw that his side was bleeding he felt a surge of pain that crossed his face and he fumbled holding his side seeing the blood from his hand.

"WH-what…what did you…do…to me." He grimaced at the pain.

"You did this to yourself, David." Fernald said simply. "Your body can't handle such power since your magic is fading—even calling your bow is making you weaker. Wonderful isn't." David lay on the floor groaning at the pain.

"_Auggh_…_damn_…_you_…_ngh_." Fernald raised his sword.

"Now where was I, oh yes _killing_ you."

"Expellious!" a green spell hit Fernald and he flew backwards. Sam lowered her wand and she and Nyozeka came running toward David.

"Sam…Nyo…_argh_!" David said weakly holding his side Nyozeka dropped beside him she gently moved his hand to see the gash.

"It's a flesh wound," she proclaim. "Don't move, Dave." People from the park started to walk toward them.

"We're causing a scene, we have to leave." Sam said.

"_Aaaaahhhhh_!" they looked up and gasped Fernald had taken a little girl by the neck and was pointing the dart at neck.

"**No**!" David struggled trying to get to his feet then Nyozeka gasped.

"**_Judy_**!" David froze. The little girl was... "**_Judy_**!"

"**Let her go**!" David commanded.

"Oh," Fernald said looking down at Judy with a malevolent grin. "You know the child _ha_ _ha_ _ha_, this is even better."

"_Let the girl go_!" David warned in a low voice. "This is between me, not her." he took a step forward. She screamed.

"N-Nyo…please help me." Judy begged.

"Hold on Judy!" Nyozeka cried.

"You're not getting her," Fernald snarled he tightened his grip and she screamed struggling to breath. "Move any closer and or call your wands Judy will be _poisoned_." They froze David clenched his fist.

_David!_ Nyozeka's pleaded voice came to his head. _Please save Judy…I know what the stone is capable of please don't let her die!_

_I won't._ He answered back his thought. _I won't let anything happen to her_.

"**Hey, let her go**!" a large group of people from the park all came together yelling at Fernald.

"**What are you doing you bastard**!?"

"**Let her go**!"

"**Get back or I swear I'll kill her**!" Fernald warned.

"David I'm going to attack." Sam said in a low voice.

"What?" David said looking down to Sam.

"He's distracted it's our only way to save her. Now with the crowd distracts him…are _you_ ready?" David gave a slight nod she nodded also, then in a quick motion they lunged. Nyozeka leapt in the air David ran at full speed, Sam took out her wand and it glowed revealing her sword, she leapt in the air. Fernald was too distracted to notice the change only until Nyozeka rabbit kicked him that he was screamed people backed away by this, Judy bit his arm and he let go. David came in next and swung a punch into his face blood splattered from Fernald nose he backed away in shock, he looked up and saw that Sam had taken flight in the air clutching her sword with both hands and brought it down but suddenly a shield appeared around Fernald stopping her mid-way in the air.

_What?_ Sam thought shock. _H-how?_ Fernald smile and the force field radiated from him causing her, David, Nyozeka, Judy, and everyone were blown away by the impact.

"Judy, are you alright?!" David asked she started to cry and hugged him.

"_Judy_!" Nyozeka cried she dropped beside them and she hugged her.

"N-Nyo…I…I was so… scared!" she sobbed.

"I know." Nyozeka soothed her friend.

"**_Rrrrggggghhhh_**!" they looked up Fernald got up wiping the blood from his face. "You won't get away with this you will die mystic one!" he threw the oblivion dart.

"No!" David said he ran the dart was close to him he dropped to the floor grabbing his bow he raised it and the dart connected with the long stick. The dart ricochted and flew back and struck Fernald right in the chest. He gasped; stunned as his own blood struck him he collapsed to the floor. David watched breathing heavily at what just happened.

"David!" Sam cried she ran dropping beside him. "You okay."

"I-I'm…fine." He said he looked on to Judy any Nyozeka who nodded back at them.

"Are you guys alright?!" someone asked.

"Yeah," Sam said she helped David get to his feet and he grimaced on the pain on his side as he stood up using his bow for support.

"I'll get help!" a woman.

"I'm calling the police." A man said.

"Judy where are your parents?" Nyozeka asked.

"I came here on my own," she said. "Nyo what happened? How did you guys do that?!"

"It's a long story." Sam said. "Right now-

"**_Aaaaiiiieeeelllleeee_**!" a loud scream rang in through the park.

"Kari!" David cried.

"Let's go!" they ran through the park back to where David left Kari, they made it and saw Anna Marie on the floor trying to crawl away from Kari. Kari panted heavily as she glared at Anna.

"Kari!" David said, she turned Kari was covered in scratches on her arms, she ran an embraced him.

"David!" she cried he winced at the pain.

"Ow!" he said she pulled away.

"Sorry." He pulled her into a hug.

"I was so scared." He said worriedly.

"Me too." She whispered in her ear.

"**You bitch**!"Anna Marie shrilled getting unsteadily to her feet she too had cuts and scratches all over her face and her robes were ripped. "WH-what did you do to my arm!" she groaned in pain holding her right arm. David and Kari turned to look at the fallen angrily.

"Who are these people?"Judy asked.

"The fallen," Sam said darkly.

"J-Judy what are you doing here—are you alright?" Kari asked she nodded. "WH-what happened to Fernald?"

"Dead I think." Nyozeka said. "He was hit by the oblivion dart." one of the hooded figures gasped.

"What!" she took a step forward. "Fernald… he's… dead?" she asked David and Kari looked at the hooded woman.

"What do you care?" Samuel said curtly. "Fernald life is meaningless to us Namine." She turned to face him. She removed her hood revealing a beautiful woman with caramel skin, black hair, and black eyes.

"It means to me, Samuel!" said the woman angrily. In that moment flames appeared and Fernald appeared. "Fernald!" she screamed as he began to fall to the ground she caught him holding to the floor.

"Na…Namine…" he said weakly clutching the dart in his chest. "Th-th poison…"

"Just hold on!" she cried. "Master I can fi—

"The poison has taken over me…its too late…" Fernald stared at David, Kari, Nyozeka, Sam, and Judy; he grabbed the dart from his chest. "Here…_ngh_…the dart…have still got…my blood…I-it can still work." The dart began to float in the air beside him he began to shake.

"Fernald?" Namine cried his body froze.

"Goodbye…Nami…good…bye." Fernald closed his eyes his body began to slowly fade and black smoke filled his body. David and Kari watched in horror as Fernald hands and feet began to disappear until he was gone on leaving the black cloak he wore. The woman Namine didn't move she merely glared at the four of them with such venom that David pulled Kari closer if she attacked but she didn't instead Namine vanished in a burst of flames.

"That fool!" Samuel said carelessly. David and Kari look at the scene wide eyed to what they had just witnessed.

"Now to finish what that fool Fernald failed to do." Samuel continued angrily. "Cruelcious!" a spell shot from his sword David, grabbed Judy while Kari grabbed Sam and they dropped to the floor. "Damn it hold still and die!"

"David! Judy!" Kari and Sam cried David and Judy got up and ran another spell was cast he pushed Judy out the way and was struck in the leg.

"David!" Judy cried dropping next to him.

"David!" Kari cried he looked up at Kari then to Judy her face streaked with tears.

"Judy…I-I want you to…_ngh_…to go to Kari and…and Sam… get out of here…understand." He said through his pain.

"Bu-but what about you?!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry about me… just go!"

"But-

"Go!" she nodded and ran towards them. Kari took her in her arms.

"Sam, get Judy out of here," Kari commanded.

"But…you and David and Nyo?" Sam said worriedly.

"We'll be fine." Nyozeka said solemnly.

"Nyo," Judy said softly, Nyozeka smiled a little.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Get going."

"Mm-hm." Judy said nodding Sam took her hand and they ran Kari ran to David who struggled to get up.

"_Auggh_…I-I can't…move." He groaned.

"David." Nyozeka said he looked up. Kari was standing protect fully behind him.

"K-Kari?"

"Don't worry, Dave." She said seriously. "I got this."

"You think that you can stop us," Anna Marie shrieked. "Your powerles-**_nnnggghh_**!" she clutched her arm.

"Anna your hurt! Let Namine heal you." Samuel said.

"But!"

"Go!" She huffed. "All of you go." The rest of the fallen nodded and the vanished one by one.

"Fine!" Anna Marie said with a final glance at Kari she vanished, Samuel stepped forward.

"You will die mystic one." He said in a low voice. "Even if my _sister_ perishes!" he attacked. Kari clapped her hands together and created a shield as he was at close range at her.

"_Nnnggghh_!" Kari struggled the shield wasn't strong and it was wearing out.

"_Cosmic_ _beam_!"Nyozeka screamed but Samuel dodge it with ease Kari spun and kicked him from under his feet he fell, Kari turned to go to David.

"Don't turn your back on be _wench_! **Shadow ball**."

"**Lightening strike**!"Both power orbs connected and a huge explosion pushed Kari, David, Nyozeka, and Samuel in different directions. David moaned as he tried to sit up.

"No. K-Kari!" Kari groaned, opening her eyes slowly, Samuel was standing a few feet in front of her.

"You think…I'll die that easy," he said threatingly. "You surprise me Kari." Kari wiped the blood from her face. "No one has ever fought so well but you're all cut up now." He laughed. "Here's a thought let me cut you to a point that there's nothing left of you. Master Xaldin would love when I bring back the reincarnated ancient back in _pieces_." His sword appeared and he grasped the hilt. "David would _enjoy_ this seeing the love of his life die right in front of him."

_David._ She thought fearfully.

_Kari._ David thought mortified he still couldn't move his leg was wounded. Samuel lifted his sword above his head, he smiled.

"Goodbye, Kari," he brought down the sword down she closed her eyes ready for the pain when: **_Whoosh_**!

"Don't think that's gonna happen!" a voice said. Kari opened her eyes.

"_F-Frey_?" she said softly looking up at the tall figure standing behind her, he turned and knelt down beside her.

"_Yeah it's me._" He said gently he gave Kari a faint smile as he touched her cheek.

_Frey._ Kari thought.

"_Frey_!" David yelled. "…_you idiot_!" Frey was taken aback by that. "Where have you been? Now you show up!" David struggled to get to his feet, he wanted to beat the crap out of him but ended up on the floor.

"You're calling me the idiot, look at you! You can't even stand up straight!" Frey exclaimed.

"This is your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Give me two second and I'll show whose fault it is!" David growled.

"Well I'm waiting!"

"**_Enough of this!_**" Samuel pointed his wand at Frey and Kari. "You die now! _Piyromathisous_!" a giant ball of fire came from the wand, Frey lifted Kari and vanished. "What!?"

"Behind you." he turned and saw Frey beside David and Nyozeka clutching Kari. He winked. "You forget." Samuel ran for him Frey lifted his free hand and he froze at mid-run. "I'm a time bender." He finished, with a smile he looked down at them. "You guys ok?"Kari eyes filled with tears she hugged him.

"Oh, Frey!" she sobbed resting her head in his chest.

"Huh?" Frey was startled.

"I-I'm so glad you came back!" she cried. "I thought you…you…" she sniffed.

"Back? Huh? I never left I…I just."

"Save it Frey!" Nyozeka exclaimed. Kari got off of Frey and she dropped beside David.

"David, h-hold on, uh— David pulled her instantly and hugged her.

"I thought I'd lost you." He said softly.

"David." She whispered she hugged him too.

"When you two _lovebirds_ are done. I'd like to get out of here." Frey said looking down at them. He took David under his shoulder and helped him up to his feet Kari went to help.

"I got him," he said. She paused then nodded. "Let's go."

_Frey._ She thought and followed him when they heard a strange sound they turned Samuel was slowly unfreezing himself.

"I-impossible," Frey said wide-eyed. Samuel pulled out the dart and threw it for Kari.

"_Kari_!" David and Frey yelled she ran but the dart was too fast it was going to kill her she screamed then:

"**_Aaaaahhhhh_**!" David and Frey froze. Kari froze her body unable to process what was happening.

Nyozeka had jumped between Kari she turned half-way the dart was slowly sticking from her small chest, her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

"**_Nnnoooooo_**!" Kari screamed she leapt and caught her before she hit the floor dropping to the floor herself, clutching the unconscious Nyozeka. Samuel grinned and vanished in the flames. It was if time stood still as David and Frey watched horrified as Kari screamed, David let go Frey and dropped beside Kari.

"_Nyo_!" she cried shaking her clutching her like a new-born. "_Nyozeka…w-wake up...please, please c'mon Nyo_!"

"Nyozeka! Please no, god no…" David said horrified. Her eyes were closed blood slowly streamed from her chest.

"N-Nyo." Frey said his voice was small he was unable to say more.

"Nyo open your eyes, please." Kari begged she hugged her laying her head on hers.

"Pull the dart out of her!" Frey yelled.

"No! Don't— David started to say when Kari grabbed the dart and pulled hard, she was weak from her tears of crying until it came out. Nyozeka gasped her body convulsed her eyes wide and glazed.

"Nyo!" David, Frey, and Kari cried. She coughed.

"_Nyozeka_?" Kari said fearfully. Nyozeka closed her eyes.

"She's losing too much blood," David said. Frey took off his shirt and wrapped it around her. "She needs help." Just then they heard a honk and Sam's limo pulled speeding up to a stop letting Sam come out and froze.

"WH-what happened to her?!" Sam demanded. Kari got up holding Nyozeka her eyes were red from crying.

"They got her," she said sadly. "She's been poisoned."

"No!" Sam said slowly. "Let's hurry." They walked to the car where Judy sat watching horrified of her best friends limp body. She burst into tears.

"Nyozeka!"

"Don't worry we'll help her." Frey said there was anger in his voice they headed for car and they drove away.

(A/N: hey sorry for the delay I've been busy with class but mostly I've been panicking because I have no money to pay for classes, and since getting a job is impossible but I have a on and off job catering for my schools. It's so hard to get cash when the work world keeps sending rejections it's just as worse when I tried to get this very book published but anyways I hoped you enjoyed it. For those who made it this far we have 8 you saw it 8 more chapters to the ending of the book. Please enjoy and comment if you wish/can please share bye! S.W.)


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty-three  
Blood ritual at thomp tower

"Aarrgghhh!" Sam screamed. "How could this happen! How!?" tears streamed down her face. Hours had passed since the incident in Central Park where Kari and David explained to Frey what happened that afternoon. Kari was pacing in the living room her fist clenched.

"This is Samuel's fault!" she said angrily. "He threw the dart, he planned to use it on me but Nyo jumped in the way and got took poison and it's all my-!" she trailed off unable to continue instead she sat down burying her head in her hands, groaning in misery one hand her left one was bandaged after touching the dart. Sam could not heal the wound for it was above her power, so Frey took over using a spell that he had learned from his training removing blood toxins before finally letting David take over bandaging her wound. Judy sat a few feet from the small hand chair sniffling quietly.

"Kari this isn't your fault," David said trying to control his anger. His wounds were healed as well as Kari's. "You're not the reason for what happened to Nyozeka."

"I know, I know." She sulked looking up her eyes red and angry. "But-

"But nothing," Frey interrupted. "This isn't your fault, right now we can't put any blame on us Nyo is resting, all we can do is wait."

"We put the necessary bandages." Sam said quietly her arms crossed.  
"But I don't know about the darts poison, only time will tell." Everyone was silent for a long time, when everyone jumped when someone's cell phone rang.

"Uh…hello," Judy said trying to cover up her sobbing throat. "H-hi mom…I…I'm at…"

"Let me talk to her." Kari said she handed her the phone Kari got up and step out of the room she came back a minute later. "Judy your mother wanted to know where you were. She wants you to know that you are to come home in half an hour." She handed her the phone.

"Okay," she said. "But I can't leave Nyozeka she could be dying."

"Nyo is not going to die." David said solemnly.

"But what happened? How you guys did all that stuff and Nyo…I…saw her fly…" Judy said uneasily. They all looked down quietly.

"We can't tell you." Sam said.

"Why?"

"It's complicated." Frey replied.

"I want to know. You guys did some freaky stuff I want to know how!" David, Kari and Frey looked at one another before sighing.

"Okay, we'll tell you as much as we can," David said he paused for a moment before slowly they began to tell Judy about what Nyozeka was and who they were.

"That's crazy!"Judy exclaimed jumping to her feet. "Y-you guy are-are nuts!" she started to run.

"Judy!" Kari said. Judy stopped suddenly an invisible force stop her she turned around and saw Sam's with her wand she lowered it.

"It's true Judy." Sam said solemnly her wand vanished in a bright glow, she crossed her arms. "We all have different abilities just like Nyozeka."

"So…" Judy said fear creeping up on her face. "So are you guys like witches and warlocks and stuff."

"Well, not exactly." Frey mused.

"Of course not!" Sam said glaring at Frey. "But we are unique."

"Are…are you even human!?" Judy said fearfully.

"Of course we're human." Kari assured her as she stood up walking over to her. "We're as human as you are Judy."

"But we have powers," Frey pointed out.

"Good," Judy said with a sigh.

"So… you're okay about us," David said. "About Nyozeka."

"I'm a little scared but, you're not trying to hurt me like that man did and your nice people so I understand. Besides I have a best friend who's a rabbit." she smiled a little they laughed tiredly. "Can I see her before I go?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Sam mused. "Why don't we all go?" They nodded. "Judy this secret about us. You mustn't tell anyone else."

"I promise I won't tell." Judy promised. "I understand."

"Thank you, Judy." Kari said gently and they walked upstairs.

Kari opened the door softly as they entered Nyozeka's room. Nyozeka was fast asleep her ears were drooped by her pink hair she looked very pale and so much smaller. Everyone tiptoed and stared at her for a long time. Frey looked out the window as the sky slowly started to get dark. David sat down chewing on a finger nail, Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder he looked at her and smiled a little, she smiled back. Kari stared at Nyozeka watching her light breathing she looked at Judy who stared at Nyozeka quietly.

"Judy, it's time to go, your mom is worried." Kari said.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"I'll take you home Judy," Sam said she nodded sadly.

"Bye Nyo," Judy said softly. "I…thanks for saving me…you're a good friend." She turned as everyone stood up to leave when they heard a low soft groan they turned around to see Nyozeka slowly stirring she opened her eyes.

"N-Nyozeka?" Kari gasped they all walked back to her.

"Nyo?" Frey and David said.

"H-hey, guys," she said weakly she slowly sat up touching the bandage on her chest she winced at the pain

"Nyozeka!" Judy cried she hugged her.

"Ouch! Take it easy!"

"Sorry, but I thought you were dying."

"I'm not dying that fast." Nyozeka smiled.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Nyo," Kari said brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Me too." Sam said she grinned.  
"Thank you Judy."  
"Huh, for what?—I didn't do anything," Judy said surprised.

"You did. It was your voice—you called me your friend though…

"I know you're a rabbit." she said brightly. "Don't worry you saved my life your secrets safe with me."

Nyozeka felt tears roll down her face and they hugged one another. David and Kari looked at one another and smiled.

"Frey…are you crying?!" Sam exclaimed.

"No!" he said turning away sniffling. "Just have something in… my eyes." Judy and Nyozeka laughed.

"Time to go, Judy." Sam said.

"Bye, everyone take care, Nyo get better soon okay."Judy said.

"Bye." They all said and she followed Sam out the door.

"Do you remember anything, Nyo—after you after you were…knocked out?" David said.

"No," she said shaking her head slowly, when she gasped holding her chest, closing eyes in pain.

"Nyo!" Kari, David, and Frey said fearfully. She opened her eyes.

"Yes, I'm…I'm okay." Nyozeka said uneasily, she looked at Frey who had turned away his eyes were closed a sullen expression on his face. "I'm pretty bad off am I Frey." She said looking down sadly. "How long?"

Kari looked at Nyozeka surprised by her question; she turned to Frey who opened his eyes. His eyes downcast.

"WH-what?" Kari said.

"What are you talking about, Nyo?" David said "Frey?" Frey looked down his arms where crossed.

"She means…" Frey said quietly. "How long does she."—he swallowed. "…to live." David and Kari eyes widen they looked him to Nyozeka.

"WH-what do you mean?" Kari demanded. "N-Nyo y-your going to be alright, right I know that we'll find a cure and..." She trailed off.

"Kari I…" Nyozeka said gently.

"When Nyozeka was hit by the dart."  
Frey interrupted gently. "There was still some of the poisoned blood inside… not to immediately kill her but…there was still enough to spread into her system." Kari eyes widen fearfully as she stared at Frey.

"N-no." she whispered, covering her mouth with horror.

"Kari…" Nyozeka said softly. "…I'm dying."

"Th-there must be something we can do!" David blurted horror and realization hit him like a wave. "Frey, can't you make a potion or antidote or-

"No. Nothing would help me." Nyozeka said faintly, she lifted her hand and they saw red spiderlike veins begin to form on her small arm. "The process has already taken affect. Slowly the poison will take over me. My body will shut down and I will…

"No!" Kari screamed angrily startling everyone. "I-it can't be true—it can't be… it not true, you can't be dying Nyo you can't!" Nyozeka looked down she didn't answer. Tears fell from Kari's eyes, before she left the room shutting the door behind her. The room was silent.

"I'll go talk to her," David said quietly.

"No. I'll go." Frey said, he hesitated. "Don't worry about what happened this morning, I'll go talk to her." There was a moment's hesitation before David nodded and Frey left the room.

"Kari?" Frey called gently, rapping his knuckles on the door.

"Leave me alone!" she called back he could hear her crying, slowly he peeked his head through the door.

Kari sat on the bed stroking her dog quietly; she looked up at Frey before looking down closing her eyes. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Kari?" Frey said soothingly. "I-I know this difficult for you it's hard on all of us and it's hard…to grasp this. It's hard on me too but…try and understand."

"Understand!" Kari cried angrily she glared at him. "How can I understand Nyozeka dying, Frey I can't grasp that, I just…" her breath came in quivering breathes. "Nyo…dying." She paused. "Nyo's always been the strong one; she's fought so hard to protect us to find me and David, I-I can't just see all of her progress go in vain, I can't watch her die…" She hugged her waist. "I don't want to lose someone I care for…again." She whispered. Frey looked at her silently then looked down himself.

"I know you don't want to lose someone again." He replied softly. "I lost people that try as I might, I couldn't save them. I'm scared of losing another person I love. But…we have to be strong for them Kari as well as for us. We have to be strong even when we don't want to be."

"I'm not strong enough, Frey." Kari said bleakly. "I don't have power within me, my magic's gone. I'm not strong." Frey stared at her for a long time, without warning he pushed  
Kari causing her to lie on her back on the bed, before lying on top of her, pinning her hands firmly on the bed, she gasped in surprise.

"WH-what are you doing Frey st-stop! Le-let me go!" she struggled to push him off but she was pinned.

"You are strong, Kari." She stopped struggling and looked into Frey's deep blue eyes. They were gentle yet serious at the same time. There was a long pause Kari couldn't move she was frozen as Frey held her.

"You are strong, Kari." Frey repeated softly speaking in a tone, she never heard before. "You have more strength than you know, both you and David share the same strength. You can't give up yet on yourself, not when there are so many people counting on you. You may have lost your magic, but, your greatest power ... is your heart. I love you Kari."

Kari's eyes widen as he spoke those words, her heart beating fast in her chest. "You can do it Kari, I know you can." He leaned his head closer to her. She closed her eyes. Frey gently kissed her on the forehead before pulling away of her, just as the door open.

"Frey." David said. "There's a phone call for you."

"Thanks," he said brightly, he glanced at Kari. "See you later, Kari." And walked out the door. David looked at her curiously.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Uhh…uh yeah." She said nervously, her face was red for she could feel it burning. She looked down embarrassed.

I never seen Frey so serious before… she thought. Even when he's serious, he knows how to make you feel like the whole world is on your back. She sighed.

"Kari?" David said. She looked up at him.

"How's Nyozeka?"

"She's awake. But she has to stay in bed for now." She nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry for what I did back there." Kari said. David sat down beside her.

"It's alright," he said. "I know how you feel. It's just…hard to see her like this. Nyo's the most enduring of us and its worse to see her so…vulnerable." Kari moved closer to him and he put an arm around her.

"I know." She whispered. "This never should have happened." She clenched her fists. "If Samuel never…how could he do this! His own sister! He never even cared about anyone else, just hurt more innocent people with no remorse."  
David stiffened.

"People like that are everywhere." David spoke quietly. "I'm sick of it. Sick of seeing the ones I care for be involved in this." Kari could feel him shaking in anger, but he spoke very gentle. "I'm not going to let this happen to anyone. Not again."

"We both won't let this happen." Kari said solemnly, she took David's large hand in her small ones. "Together." David touched her face and kissed her.  
"Together." He said gently pulling away slightly.

"David! Kari!" Sam came running into the room breathing heavily.

"Come quickly!" she gasped.

"What is Sam?" Kari asked getting to their feet.

"There something on the tele that you must see!" they walked out of the room into her bedroom where Frey and Nyozeka where watching television with shock and anger on their faces.

David and Kari turned to the television and gasped as they the image of Thomp tower and in front of the screen that showed the top of the tower window was:

"Xaldin!" they gasped they watched intently to the news broadcast:  
"If you are just joining us a murder has taken place in side thomp tower." An anchorwoman said. "We have heard that the there is a murder taking place. Strange hooded people including C.E.O. of thomp tower industries Anna Marie Thompson." Everyone gasped.

"It was only 2 months ago that thomp tower was attacked by strange monsters; police are not able to get past them because of a strange barrier protecting the tower. Leaving 40 co-workers inside, trapped against their own will. All we knew is that they were taken off…until tonight where we just heard that at least 5 people have been slaughter."

The anchorman paused for a minute.

"We are now just hearing that another six people have been killed inside the tower, we are continuing our coverage with James Goldwin who is at thomp tower live with us we bring you now to him, James." The TV switched to the anchorman standing behind police officers.

"Thanks Mary," he said. "Right now you must know that six other victims have been killed. It is certain and horrifying to tell you this—

"James can you tell us who is giving this information too you?" said Mary.  
"Our sources say it's coming from within the tower by one of the hooded men, they're the ones who have been sending the images of people who they just murdered. There playing with human life killing innocent people for no reason—its horrible Mary just—

KER-SMASH! Without warning there was a large crash from over the tower and something fell to the ground fast, David, Kari, Frey, Nyozeka, and Sam watched horrified as more of the strange objects fall to the ground with a loud THUDS! Onto the pavement, what they saw a gruesome sight.

On the floor laid the body of a female. The limbs were cracked and moved into unnatural places, blood streamed out of the woman's mouth and brain, as well as skull fragments and brain membranes leaked from the head. David and Frey muffled a groan of sickness turning away from the TV, Nyozeka closed her eyes looking down with disgust, Sam swore under her breath and hugged herself trying to keep still, Kari's stomach heaved but she closed her eyes tying to retain herself from throwing up but she couldn't she kept her eyes open though she didn't want to. The news man continued.  
"Th-this I-I…can't believe this." Said James in a stunned horror. "They have thrown out twenty one bodies…this is hard for me to tell you all this now—the police are now looking at the bodies and from what we can tell is that their bodies are frail as if there were drained of blood…" Frey turned off the television he looked out the window, Sam started to cry silently burying her face in her arms; Kari went over to comfort her.

"The blood ritual." Everyone turned to look at Nyozeka. "There performing the ritual." David and Kari looked at her with confused. Frey was skeptical.

"I only read about it," Sam said quietly. "I wouldn't have known that…" David, Kari and Frey all looked at her with confusion,  
Nyozeka sighed.

"The blood ritual was, is used to awaken its true power and make Xaldin more powerful than any of us. He can destroy us and everyone in New York and the states in less than twenty-four hours. With the stones true power there's no hope for us." She looked down lifting up her hand it was now redder and wrinkly. "I do not have much time left myself." She said very quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded.

"I'm dying Sam...I probably have until tomorrow morning."

"No! This can't be. It's not true Nyo!" Sam cried, she covered her face in her hands and burst into tears once more. "Y-you can't be dying you just can't!" Kari hugged her, she could feel tears began to brim over her eyes but she blinked back the tears.

"Shit!" everyone turned to look at David in surprise, for he rarely cursed. "Sorry." He said. "But, where're just giving up, just like that."

"What else can we do?" Sam mumbled miserably she sniffed looking down. "Where're not strong enough to take on the fallen its hopeless."

"No, it's not!" Kari said. "Its not hopeless, we have to try! We have to fight this; were the only ones who can stop this. I know only looks like this but…we've been through hell trying to fight the fallen, we fought to the point that we cheated death more ways than one; we've come too far to just give up now. We have to fight!" she looked at everyone then looked down. "We have too." She whispered.

"We won't let this happen."Frey said solemnly he turned to look at them. "Where're the only ones who can stop Xaldin. I'll fight."

"Me too," David said solemnly. "Too many people have died or gotten hurt because of this. Our friends, family, the ones we love had to pay along with us." He looked at Kari who looked back at him. "I don't want this to go any further if we stand here and do nothing then there is no hope. "I'll fight too." They all glanced at Sam who wiped away a tear from her eyes.

"Well, it's not like I got anything better to do," she said. "I'll fight too." She smiled a little and they nodded.

"David, Kari." Frey said. "If we're gonna fight then you should at least have these." He snapped his fingers and two small rectangular boxes appeared in front of him he held them and suddenly transformed in to his robes. He walked over to the bed and place them there and opened the box: Inside the box were two necklaces were round with square borderers. To the side curved and looped together at the end with strange markings in gold and a large white space in its middle.

"What is it?" Kari asked marveling at the beautiful necklace.

"It's called the Mirror of Hikari."  
Nyozeka said weakly. "Or 'The Mirror of Light.'"

"The mirror allows the wearer to awaken there true power, and shape the hearts of those who are evil," Frey explained.

"It is also believed to open unlocked different worlds and grant wishes and desires as well," Sam added.

"Every mystic one has these it's our crest. Our light and our strength."

David and Kari watched as Nyozeka lifted something from her neck revealing an old, battered, necklace that shown in the light, glinting a pink within the cavity of the mirror. Sam pulled out her mirror from her blouse, David and Kari saw green in the middle of the mirror. They turned to Frey and in the middle of his crest was dark blue color.

"We all carry the crest," Frey said wisely. "It shows we are all fighting the same battle." David and Kari looked at one another. "So what do you choose? Do you run while the innocent are dying." He continued solemnly. "Or…do you take the mirror of the guardians and fight?" Frey's eyes were blazing with determination and solemnity. David took Kari's hand in his, she looked into his eyes and they understood.

They stared at Frey.

"We'll take it." David and Kari said in unison. Frey smiled closing his eyes.

"I thought you might." he said. "Took you two long enough." He opened his eyes. "Well then, go ahead and take them."

"Mm-hm." David and Kari nodded. Slowly they reached over for the mirror when suddenly the room began to shake.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sam screamed as the room shook; books toppled from their bookcase onto the floor the lamp shook from its bed side table and crashed to the floor leaving the room in darkness, and everything stopped.

"Young princess!" Phillip came running just then. "M-mistress there's a bit of a problem outside."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Come quickly!" he said he ran out the room, they followed him and were lead to the front of the house into the dark sky.

"WH-why is it so dark?" Sam said. "It's not even six o'clock." The street lights were just turning on as she said this.

"It's Shado." Nyozeka said. "Xaldin must be up to this he's getting stronger with every second the more blood he gets the more powerful the stone becomes."

"Look!" Kari gasped pointing to the sky they looked up and saw two red streams of light fly up to the sky they swirled and entwined together before hitting each other causing a large beam of light erupt blinding them for a long time everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

Slowly the light died down and they gasped at the sky. The stars had moved and formed into some sort of image in the sky that made to look like eyes. From the right eye a long streak of stars that was made to look like a tear, but as they looked closely it was made to look like: a serpent. David, Kari, Frey, Sam, and Nyozeka look at the strange constellation with amazement and horror as it stared back at the city, as if it Shado was watching them.

"The mark." Nyozeka cried she stumbled, falling back.

"Nyozeka!" they cried they moved to her quickly.

"Its Shado's symbol." She said desperately. "Time's running out!"  
David clenched his fists looking back at the sky, then without thinking he ran down the steps and leapt on Frey's bike.

"David!" he was startled to see Kari right beside him. "I'm coming too."

"But…" he said.

"I'm coming with you," she said solemnly he looked at Kari for a moment then he nodded.

"Okay." He said she climbed on wrapping her arms around him, as he started the motorcycle. "Hold on!" David called. "I only rode on this once."

"You what!" Kari exclaimed but they already took off and they were speeding up down the street.

Frey and Sam blinked at them as they drove with off with shock bewilderment.

"Hey, come back with my bike!" he yelled running down the street but they were gone. "WH-where are they going!?"

"To fight, you idiot!" Sam exclaimed he stared at her and Nyozeka.

"They don't know what their getting in too! I'm going."

"I'm going with you."

"No!" Frey exclaimed.

"What I said I was fighting too!" Sam countered.

"No! Sam your too young, you stay here where it's safe you too, Nyo."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm getting weaker by the second." Nyozeka said Frey knelt down and took her small hands in his.

"You're going to be okay, Nyo," he promised gently. "Don't give up. We'll stop this." She smiled at him.

"I know you will," she said gently. "I have faith in you guys." He nodded solemnly he let go and gazed around the street.

"Frey, I'm coming with you." Sam insisted.

"No your not! I'm not taking care of a kid!"

"I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself!" Frey growled aggravatingly.

"Let her go, Frey." Nyozeka said.

"B-but-

"I think she's ready. She showed that to me today. Let her go." Frey looked at her then to Sam, he sighed defeated.

"Okay," he said. "But just stay close okay—watch your back." she walked past him then looked at him.

"Hmpf—you watch yours." She said smoothly, in that moment she began to glow. Frey shielded his eyes until the light faded and saw Sam. His jaw dropped.

Sam had transformed into her mystic form but she looked completely different. Her hair which was semi-blond had turned long wavy black, she had grown two inches taller, her body had curves and her breasts had grown for they had peeked out from her beautiful robes to her stunning tiara that appeared as she opened her eyes.

"So," she said silkily. "What are we waiting for?"

"Uhh, uhh…" was all Frey could say she grinned smugly.

"Guess I'm not the flat-chested, tomboy now, huh." He gulped.

"Uh…let's go." He said she nodded. And Frey and Sam kicked off and flew in to the night.

"You okay, Kari!?" David yelled from over the speeding wind.

"Y-yes!" she called shakily as they drove toward Manhattan Bridge passing by cars and buses when David slowed down from the slow traffic.

"What the…what's happening?" he said he got off the bike Kari looked at him and around as people were coming out of their cars pointing and watching at the sky.

"D-David?" she said, David wasn't paying any attention as he looked at the sky, where the dark mark loomed in the pitch blackness of the night. He noticed something from the eye, the snake. A small glint from the star had started to move away from the snake. "David?" Kari called fearfully as the glowing light grew closer suddenly people began to scream. David looked closely and saw that the light was really a giant fire ball!

"No." he said in a small voice his eyes grew wide, people started to run coming out of their cars frantically.

"David!" David ran towards the bike but it was too late the fire ball came hurtling and blasted the bridge with a deafening BOOM! Everything shook causing the bridge to move violently. Kari screamed as she held onto the bike.

"David!" she screamed she didn't see him as the people ran, hurriedly she got off the bike, coughing as the smoke began to clear away. "David! David where are you!?" she screamed. Smoke began to clear and her eyes widen in horror, part of the bridge was gone.

A large gaping hole where the bridge was connected was gone pieces of twisted metal and cars hung over the other side of the ledge. Kari slid to her Knees onto the concrete horror and disbelief marred her face.

"Oh, god." She breathed, covering her mouth. "David…"

"Kari!" she looked up.

"D-David!" she cried. "WH-where are you?"

"O-over… over here!" She crawled carefully on all fours toward the edge of the bridge hearing as the light cables snapped and spark around her she looked down and saw David.  
David was hanging over the ledge of the bridge, holding onto a piece of steel that held the bridge.

"D-David!" she cried relief was evident in her expression and voice. "H-hold on give me your hand!" David looked down seeing the dark raging ocean; he gulped then threw his other hand out clasping hers.  
She started to pull him up trying to ignore his weight, when there was a loud crack from under her. Kari felt the ground shift and without warning the ground fell from under her!

"Kiyaaaaa!"

"Kari!" David held her hand as the ledge from under her fell to the ocean . "Ha-hang on!"

"I'm hanging on!"She screamed David struggled holding onto the steel as it pained his hand he looked up and saw that it was breaking from their weight.

Ngh! Th-this can't be…happening! He thought, he screamed from the pain. I-I can't die yet. He looked down at Kari as she stared back at him terror on her face. No…I'm not… gonna die…not when she needs me.

"David…I'm too heavy for you… Y-you can't keep this up forever...! " Kari said. "let me go!"

"No!" He yelled he felt the bar jerk slightly but her gripped her hand more tightly. "I won't l-let you go!" Kari closed her eyes.

David. She thought. There was a large jerk and the steel broke from under them, they screamed falling to their death! David heard a slight audible rumble and he looked slightly to his right and saw with surprise the motorcycle was falling no... flying right beside them. It was at close range beside David that still holding Kari, reached out for the handle bars on the bike. He grasped it, feeling the bike kick start to life and flew upward carrying them up into the sky before letting him land first before catching Kari in his arms. Kari held David tightly, hugging one another both panting heavily as they flew from the bridge.

"Let's…never…do that…again!" Kari gasped.

"W-way ahead…of you." David breathed; they looked as the bike flew towards land then it landed to the ground and started driving on its own.

"Frey, should have told us that this bike could fly." Kari said. "It saved our lives."

"When this is over…remind me to kill Frey after this!" David said. They both smiled a little at that before looking ahead as they drew closer to Thomp tower.

"Where're almost there," David said after a long silence.

"Yeah," Kari said quietly. She held on to David as they drove closer to Thomp tower and...

To their destiny.

( A/N: I hope you enjoy this I am amazed how many reviews I've been missing especially from Redbull thank you for the support and the same goes to glitz and toma. I hope you enjoy this series is only seven more chapters to go for the next chapter you will be pleasantly surprised for it's going to rock the house. Please keep sending more review I always love when you respond to my chapters, have a happy and safe Halloween take care S.W.)


	34. Chapter 34

**_From the Corner-Stone of Prophesy._**

_Within darkness, there is light. Light must defeat darkness. The ancient ones shall awaken their destiny and unleash the power as they enter the belly of the beast to save our world._

**Chapter thirty-four the transformation **

**Of David Montgomery**

** And Kari Mason**

The bike thrummed loud and hard as David and Kari aimed closer to Thomp tower, which grew larger and emanating fear and grandeur as it rose in the darkness, both of them were lost in amongst themselves thinking of what was and what going to be. _There greatest challenge_.

"Kari, you ok?" David asked. Kari who had laid her head on his back looked up.

"Yes." She breathed she stared at him curiously although he couldn't see. "You?" David nodded.

"Yeah," he said they were silent for a moment. "What's going on over there?" she looked up to they had finally made it to thomp tower a large group at least seventy people stood staring, chatting as well as recoding the tower. David stopped the bike and got off with Kari in toe walked over to the crowd. Kari tapped the first person she saw.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They just threw another body out the window." Said the man. "They've been dropping bodies for over twenty minutes already." Kari and David looked at one another.

"Hey, did you here." Another man said. "Manhattan bridge just got hit by some **_fire ball_**!" people gasped in shock.

"We know." David said. "There's a gaping hole in the center of the bridge."

"What! You mean where stuck here! How do we get across!" someone cried.

"Look up there!" a woman cried pointing at the tower David looked up saw a man in a dark cloak he was holding man around the neck.

_And dropped him._

"No!" David yelled, he and Kari ran tried to squeeze through the crowd, but it was too late the man fell to the earth with a **_splat!_** David and Kari froze mangled body they could see the bones stick out of its _rib cage_. Kari lifted a hand to her mouth as David wrapped his arms around her pulling her back shielding her from the gruesome sight.

"That was the _last_ _one_." A man said from behind.

"Christ," David breathed, horrified. "Th-the last one." They nodded. David looked down at Kari.

"We have to get in there, David." Kari her voice was thick with her tears but full with determination. "We can't let more people die because of us!" he nodded.

"You're right." He said solemnly. "We have to get inside."

"Are you too _nuts!" _said a young woman. "It's dangerous in there! There's no way inside not with that freaky force field there's _no way in_!" David and Kari weren't listening as they walked toward the building entrance. Suddenly burst of flames erupted around the building and 10 stalkers appeared from the fire. Everyone ran except for David and Kari and a few others from the crowd.

"C'mon we can take 'em." someone cried with a yell of decent they started running toward the stalkers.

"No! Stop!" Kari cried but it was too late. They started didn't seem to feel their punches and kicks it merely sniffed the air.

"This is bad," David muttered, he took out the dagger. "Kari, stay here!"

"But—David ran for the crowd and stabbed the closet stalker it screeched and vanished, he turned and saw a man who was a few feet from him get slashed by the monsters sharp claws at his side. He screamed and crumpled to the floor he ran and stabbed it in the back and it vanished. David bent down and helped to get him up.

"Are you alright?!" David said the man groaned in pain as he held his bleeding side. "Don't worry I'm getting you out of here! You're going to be ok!" He stood up walking through chaos the man shoulder slung around him; a black spark flew across and David ducked, he could make out faintly a stalker moving slowly toward one of the corpses and saw to his horror that it started feeding on the body. David closed his eyes trying not to get sick, he bit lip as people around him ran away; tripping over the hurt or dead civilians. He struggled to get up supporting the injured man when he turned and saw a stalker head for him as it stalked toward him.

_Oh no_. David thought fearfully. _The…blood._

It lunged. David screamed. A giant spike appeared from the ground right below the stalker, killing it instantly, leaving a trail of smoke form the stalker and he dust from the concrete.

_H-how_-

"**_David!_**" he looked up Kari was running toward him.

"Kari!" she help David get to his feet and help carry the man as others ran two people stopped to help them.

"Get him to a hospital now!" Kari commanded, they nodded and carried him away. She turned to David. "David?"

"The stalkers stopped attacking. There're gone." Kari saw the empty path where the stalkers had been just before, she looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked she nodded before lifting a hand to her forehead . "Kari!" he caught her as she started to fall .

"_I'm_…_I'm okay just_…" her voice trailed off.

"You used what little magic you had to make that spike."

"_Yes_."

"Thank you." She nodded, David looked back to the tower. "What are they planning?" he said grimily. Within that moment a flame appeared suddenly out of nowhere and Xaldin stepped out of the fire he smiled smoothly.

"Xaldin!" David said in a low voice. Xaldin laughed.

"You seemed surprised to see me." He said.

"I prefer if we _didn't_." Kari said coldly.

"Well get use to it." Xaldin replied curtly. "Soon I'll be the ruler of these city it just needs a little…_chaos_." At those words the ground shook people that stayed behind scrambled to get away but David and Kari stood their ground until the shaking stopped. "You're not scared. Not running like those humans." They didn't answer. "Well then." He lifted his hand showing the oblivion stone. "Let us see what happens when the _humans_ you try to protect turn against _you_." The oblivion stone flew into the sky and a bright red light flashed. David and Kari shielded there eyes when without warning Kari was grabbed from behind.

"_Kari_!" David cried he turned and he too was grabbed from behind. Kari struggled to turn to see what had grabbed her she saw to her horror that it was the group of people from the mob. They were pulling her and David away from each other.

"_Ngh…David_!" Kari screamed. Xaldin smiled and vanished. David struggled pushing the mindless mob Kari pulled but they tightened over her.

_Kari!_ David thought he broke free from them and ran as Kari screamed he ran dodging them but they jumped on top of him. "_Argh_! Let go of me!" He screamed. The mob punched him, he turned to only to be punched in the face, blood spurted from his mouth and nose before being tackled to the ground pinning him. Kari struggled seeing the scene horrified.

"David! _Ugh_ let go!" she cried. She broke free and ran but was grabbed by a man from behind her, hurting her. "_Aaaahhhh_ **_le-let me go_**!" he grabbed her mouth, there was a loud _rrrriiippp_! As her blouse tore from her shoulder by another attacker exposing her.

"**Kari**!" David yelled he pushed desperately to get to his feet he shook loose and ran, hand out stretched but he was grabbed again Kari's hand was out stretched to reach him. As they were pulled further away.

"**David**!" Kari screamed.

"**Kari**!" he shouted.

"**Expellious**!" the mob of people were suddenly thrust in different directions David and Kari embraced one another.

"_Ohh, David_!" she sobbed.

"_Kari_!" David said hugging her tightly.

"That was reckless!" they turned Frey and Sam ran toward them.

"_Frey_!"

"That was a _close_ call, you two alright?" He said. David rubbed the blood from his nose he looked at Kari worriedly, she nodded holding waist.

"_Barely_. Where were you?" David said.

"We had bit of a situation," Sam said they looked down at her. They blinked.

"**_Sam!?_**" David and Kari exclaimed shocked.

"I-Is that you!?" Kari said surprised.

"You act like you're _so_ surprised." Sam said sarcastically, crossing her arms in a huff.

"WH-what happened, I-I mean," David stammered. "_Uhh_…I mean…you look…_uh_…_different_." She rolled her eyes.

"_Don't worry_," Frey whispered. "_I was the same way_."

"_Anyways _we had a situation." Sam said irritated.

"Like what?" Kari asked.

"We were attacked by the heartless. We had to hide and we found out that everyone in New York has fallen _asleep_."

"Asleep?" David echoed.

"Yes. When we were flying we saw that the fallen are broadcasting spells all over the place." Frey replied. "Everyone's is knocked out the streets are full of them heartless and stalkers its complete _chaos_." He let out a breath. "we could barely get away from the attack."

"Yeah, Manhattan Bridge was destroyed. We barely got out of there alive," Kari said, she shuddered.

"What happened here?" Sam asked.

"Xaldin attacked us by controlled the people with the oblivion stone," David explained darkly.

"And the last person was killed for the _blood ritual_." Kari said.

"**_What_**!" Frey and Sam said. She nodded.

"Why would Xaldin have kept _forty _people hostage then _kill_ them off one by one, then throw them out the window?" Frey wondered his hand under his chin.

"Don't know." David said. "Why would he just toy with human life?" he thought for a moment. "But this morning me and Kari sensed something pour down on us. It was blood."

"Really!?" Frey said surprised.

"They said that there were bleeding." Sam added. "But I saw no blood on any of you. I just thought you both went _mad_ to tell you the truth."

"Thanks a lot." Kari grumbled.

"What I think happened this morning was a warning," David continued. "The blood was a warning of what was going to take place." Kari looked at the sky they all did beside the dark mark the moon was out it was the largest they had ever seen it. "A _full moon_."

"What about it?" Sam said.

"Something that Fernald said—he said that 'anything could happen on a night of a full moon."

"Well, something _did_ happen. Xaldin's in there at the tower and everything's in chaos." Frey said.

"We have to get in there and finish Xaldin." Kari said. "We have to end this and destroy the stone." She touched her heart. "People have died because of his _sick game_s- our friends and family will die if he Xaldin succeeds. We _can't_ let that happen."

"We won't," David promised. "We're not going to let _that_ happen." They nodded suddenly the ground around them began to shake and they froze.

"Well then," Frey said struggling to stay on the ground. "You guys better take on seraphim now!"

"Right!" David and Kari said.

"You guys better do it quickly," Sam exclaimed.

"What!" Frey exclaimed.

"We got trouble!" they turned and saw the large mob of people began to reawake and regroup once more and stalkers, heartless, and fairin appeared alongside them.

"We're surrounded!" Kari cried. Sam turned to them.

"We're running out of time," she said grimily. "Frey, you have to do the _summoning ritual_ so they can take on seraphim."

"Th-the what?" David asked.

"Th-there's not time! I can't do that we have to fight!" Frey demanded.

"No, **_I_** have to fight. **_You_** have to do this!" the stalkers started to move closer toward them. "Look, you're the only one who can Frey—I'll distract them." She took a step forward.

"Sam no!" David said. She looked at him and Kari.

"I can do this." She said calmly. "I came here to fight with the seraphim ones and that's what I'm going to do. It's my job to also protect you even if I _die_ in the process."

"Sam!" Kari cried, she smiled softly. "You're not—

"Don't worry about me. Just take on seraphim!" David and Kari nodded they turned to Frey.

"Tell us what to do." David said solemnly. Frey blinked then he nodded.

"_Kneel_." He said they nodded and knelt down in front of him when black spark flew toward them. Sam swished her arms she flew it back hitting the stalker. The creatures roared in anger and started to attack. Sam moved her hand and body in a graceful manor using to everyone ones amazement ballerina moves to take out her enemies to the awe of David, Kari, and Frey ever seen before a shadow emerged from the ground and broke be came a horde of heartless ambushing her.

"Sam!" they yelled. She pirouetted within that moment a gust of wind pushed them back hitting the people under Xaldin's control she jumped back to where the three of them were.

"_Enough of this_!" Sam said fiercely, she put a hand to her head and took off the tiara and threw it in the air when it did it spun fast, sprinkling tiny lights forming a shield around David, Kari, and Frey… _all except Sam_.

"**_Sam_**!" they screamed.

"My tiara won't protect you guys for long but it's enough- **_Elegance_**!" a slivery wand with a emerald handle appeared in mid-air; as she held it transformed into a sword with emerald stone between the blades handle and the blade. She breathed in and out.

"**It's up to you now**!" she yelled. Before anyone could stop her Sam ran toward the monsters with a battle scream.

"**_Sam_**!" David, Kari, and Frey screamed. Sam cut and made her way through trying to buy them some time the stalkers roared from as they vanished only be replaced with heartless and fairin surrounded her. She screamed and disappeared into the mob.

_No!...S-Sam!_ She thought. Frey closed his eyes for a moment his hands closed into fists. When he opened them they were glowing.

"_Let's do this_." He said seriously. They nodded.

"_Lets_." David and Kari said solemnly they took each others hands and closed their eyes.

"Powers of the spirit and light bring forth your essence on our ancient ones as they enter the final stage of mystic warriors." Frey spoke professional manor of the ancient ritual. "Guide them with their power and magic as they fight the forces of darkness and protect our world."

Frey took out the Mirror of Hikari.

"Unlock their power,"

He placed the first mirror around Kari.

"Unlock their strength."

He placed the second mirror on David.

"Unlock the power of **seraphim...** and with the mirror we seal their bond as they recite the scared words."

"**_Na Saduru mystic ran_**!"

Bells reverberated from across the globe the infinite sky became streaked with thousands of slivery white light across the night flooding the world with magic. An aging old man stared at the light show as bells echoed the country side. He smiled quietly.

"Our ancient ones has taken there roll as seraphim." He spoke wisely. "Proclaiming their destiny they will lead the fight against the darkness of evil. Their hearts clothed in new robes."

Frey stood mesmerized as the light that engulfed, David and Kari started to fade away. David and Kari opened their eyes their hair, now slivery white hair _whooshed _as their new seraphim robes glowed with their power. Frey called out his wand and ran toward the stalkers.

"**_Harpous_**!" he screamed blasting a fairin. "**N-ngh! Sam!? Sam wh-where** **are you?!**" he pushed the people out the way trying to find Sam.

David and Kari looked at one another then toward the mob, they lifted their hands.

"**_Halo_**!" Kari's wand appeared then it began to glow into a long light and transformed into a long sliver light sword that glinted with tiny diamonds on its golden handle. On the middle of the hilt was a stone that was shaped like '_Angel Wings_' as the blade glinted in the dim light revealing long deep markings etched on the blade.

"**_Excalibur_**!" David's wand appeared before him and it began glow into a long light and it transformed into a long bladed katana glinted in the light, the blade, razor sharp with deep etched markings on the blade in the middle of its black and gold stripped hilt was a stone what was shape to look like '_Halo_.'

David and Kari grasped their new swords. And attacked. Frey attacked a heartless stabbing them and running through the morbid mob.

"**Frey**!" he turned and saw Sam cutting her way there the mob.

"Sam! Your okay!" he cried her threw a power orb. "I thought you were-

"I'm fine! Did David and Kari-_augh_!... did they take on… _ugh_!" Sam struggled kicking a heart less, a strong power orb made them both turn around to see Kari.

Kari ran shocking them, she held her sword slicing a stalker from behind another was right behind her she didn't even have to turn her head; she jumped in mid-air, David appeared from nowhere and leapt in and stabbed it. She landed to her feet, she nodded he nodded as well and vanished in to the fray.

"_Whoaaa_!" Frey breathed speechless. "Who knew they could do _that_!" A fairin lunged heading for Sam and he froze it with his time magic for a second before running and slicing it in mid-air landing on his feet.

"Thanks!" she called.

"No problem."

"What do we do?!" Sam cried. "There's too many of them each time we kill one three more keep coming and the people are in the way! **Augh**!"

"Sam!"

"Take this you stupid **_gits_**!" Sam threw air blades at them cutting the stalkers upper body in half.

"Frey! Sam!" David called he and Kari were cutting their way through the monsters.

"Ngh! There's too many of them!" Frey exclaimed when they were close enough.

"There's a portal here!" Kari called blasting a stalker.

"What! **Where**!?" Sam and Frey exclaimed. David and Kari looked around then to the sky where the dark mark still shown.

"_The Dark Mark._" They said together. "It's the portal!"

"That's how there's so many of these _prats_ are all over Manhatten!" Sam exclaimed. Frey pushed a person out the way.

"Then we better close it!" Frey struggled.

"We can't the people! They be sucked in two!" Sam cried.

"Frey!?" David shouted cutting a fairin. "Can you freeze the people! And _only_ the people." Frey looked at him puzzled them smiled with realization.

"Yes!"

"Good. Then you know what to do. Me and Kari will close the portal." Frey nodded.

"Right! Give me time!" they nodded.

"Sam!" Kari yelled. "Can you give us some space."

"O-okay!" Sam yelled back, as David fought keep back the monsters Sam hovered in midair as she did a gust of wind billowed around her pushing back the humans; as that was happening Kari clapped her hands together power crackled from her fingers as she leapt in the air before her hand hit the ground from under her. Within that moment the ground from under them began to quake creating large crack that formed circled around the battle from under them before breaking under them into a huge crater! Frey closed his eyes, his hair started to blow upward wildly. As a rocks and debris rose from the hole the mob of people and monster shrilled. Frey stretched his hands palm stretched outward froze in a split instant. All the people stood half way in the air there stunned face frozen the only movements were the stalkers, fairin and heartless.

"**David! Kari! Now's your chance! Seal the portal**!" Sam screamed. David and Kari grasped there wand a large surge of energy erupted from their swords pointed up toward the sky and two beams of blue and white light shot up to the sky hitting the dark mark. At first nothing seem to happen in the black sky when suddenly the ominous night began to warp turning counter clock wise slow at first but then it swirled faster then faster into a vortex pulling up every dark creature tree branches and…

Kari grabbed Sam's hand and they ran, with David and Frey from behind all four of them grabbed onto the light post, holding for dear life as the portal sucked up every single monster there screams of terror ran into the night the vortex swirled, and with **deafening boom** it was gone, leaving the night sky untouched and calm. They slid to the ground letting go with exhaustion and relief. Frey looked at David breathlessly.

"G-good w-work." He said.

"Th-thanks…you too." David breathed he nodded. "B-but we're not out of the woods yet." He added grimily.

"Yeah, we still have to stop X-Xaldin." They turned to the people who were still frozen Frey swished his hand and they all unfroze dripping to the ground. "I used a sleeping charm when they froze." David nodded.

"Sam!" Kari cried, they turned Kari was holding Sam who had bend down suddenly. "Are you alright Sam?"

"_Aaawww_," Sam moaned David and Frey went to their side instantly.

"Sam?" they said gently. She looked up.

"I-I'm okay," she said weakly.

"You had to fight all those monsters by yourself," Frey said softly. "_You_ _dummy_." She looked at him and smiled.

"It worked didn't it. I came through didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes you did." David said kindly. "Thank you, Sam." She nodded smiling.

"We can't stay here all night," Kari said getting to her feet carefully wobbling slightly.

"Kari's right." Frey agreed. "We have to enter thomp tower."

"H-how." Sam said. "The shields too strong."

"Leave this to me." David said solemnly. "You guys stand back." They nodded Frey and Kari helped Sam get to her feet and moved to one side. David sword vanished and was replaced with his bow he pulled the end of the string with no arrow and he closed his eyes. Kari, Frey, and Sam watched closely. _Nothing happened_.

"There's no arrow," Frey said. "How can he shoot with no ar-wha-!" suddenly the bow began to glow as tiny round lights formed around David's hand. The three of them watched wide eyed as a long golden arrow with a huge golden tip formed. David opened his eyes.

He let go. The arrow streaked like a lightning bolt and hit the doors entrance the shield formed but the arrow went past the shield and broke the field with a **_bang_**!

"David!" Kari cried amazed.

"**Go**! The shield will rebuild itself! Hurry!" David commanded. "Kari, you and Sam first!" she nodded holding on to Sam her arm slung over shoulder and ran inside. Frey ran from behind just as the shield began to close, David ran and leapt inside as it finally closed he rolled and flipped to the floor, they all watched as the build started to rebuild itself they looked around and froze. Within the walls of the building's main hallway was a strange slimly red substance that covered the walls and flooring, the room was dim except for an eerie chandelier that hung loosely on a strange blood red line. Frey gulped.

"Th-this is thomp tower?" He asked his voice quivering slightly.

"It must be," Kari said. "I've been here, but it didn't look like this before. Looks like the fallen done some re-decorating to the place."

"Hmph, what would your father say about this?" Frey grumbled sarcastically. David walked to a wall and touched it.

"It soft." He replied examining his hand. "Like flesh."

"Flesh?!" Sam shrieked sitting up from the wall. "_Ugh gross_!" she got up hastily.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Kari asked.

"Probably." Frey mused. "Then they knew we've come to _stop_ them."

"So we better find their strong hold." David said.

"But where?"

"Hey, over here." Kari called they ran to where she was as she pointed to a map.

"The map of the tower!" Sam said. "Brilliant! Now we can find them."

"Yeah, but they could be anywhere in the tower." Frey said crossing his arms. "This won't be easy."

"Then where would they be?" David said.

"One thing I know about Anna Marie she likes to look down at others so she must be up there with the fallen is." She pointed at the 166th floor.

"The observation deck." David said. "Good idea Kari. If she's there Xaldin's there too."

"_Precisely_."

"Well, were not getting anywhere by standing." Frey said punching a fist into his hand. "Let's go!"

"He's the _lift_!"Sam said running toward the elevator.

"Lift?"

"I think she means the elevator, Frey." David explained.

"Yes, of course…I knew that." He said walking toward the elevator he pushed the button for the up arrow to go up. It opened.

**_Only to reveal an explosion of fire erupt from within the door!_** They screamed.

"**_Close the door! Close the door! Close the door!_**" Frey exclaimed pushing the button for it to closed. They all stepped back fearfully, breathing heavily.

"W-well," David said shakily. "I guess it's out of _order_."

"_I-I'm_ _claustrophobic_ _anyways_." Frey replied quickly, quivering.

"Let's just take the stairs," Sam said running toward the winding staircase that was in the center of the building in which Kari explained "_wasn't there before_," she walked a few steps.

"That's a _long_ way up," Frey said unhappily. Kari followed Sam up and they followed.

"These stairs are so disgusting! And slimy." Sam said, after a couple of flights they made it to the 9th floor where they stopped to rest. "_Ruddy_ _stairs_."

"What is this stuff?" Frey wondered. Touching the large pole from the stairs to the wall it _too_ was slimly and soft, he was about to let go when. "Hey, what the-" the wall had suddenly had crept on his hand. "I-it won't let go!" he struggled to pull his hand but it kept enveloping his fingers.

"The stuffs alive!" Sam shrieked flinching back. David grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Th-this stuff strong!" David struggled. The wall crept up to Frey wrist.

"Th-this can't be happening!" he said fearfully as it kept pulling him closer. "g-get this off me!"

"I'm trying!" he pulled harder but each time he did the flesh stared to spread faster pulling up from Frey's wrist!

"David!" Kari cried. "Your foot!" David look down, he had forgotten he put his foot there when trying to free Frey.

"_Perfect!_" David muttered letting go of his of Frey he tried to save his foot only to lose his balance he braced his hand on the wall and it started to suck his hand too. Frey's arm was completely covered and it was working on his right side.

"_Whaaaa_! I don't want a die!" Frey cried. "I'm too _handsome _to die!"

"Will you **_shut up_**!" David exclaimed the red substance reached David's left side; they struggled trying to pull hard only to get sucked into the wall.

"David! Frey!" Kari cried. "WH-what can we do!?"

"Uhh, uh I don't know!" Sam cried.

"_Ngh_! Think of something!" David said as it took his whole shoulder.

"I know lets _cut their arms off_!" Sam said.

"**_What_**!?" David and Frey exclaimed their hair stood up in array.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion!"

"Stop suggesting!" Frey exclaimed the flesh was already on his face as his entire body. "_Aaaagggghh_!"

"Frey!" Sam cried. David cried out as he was being absorbed. Suddenly Kari grabbed him.

"_No! Kari l-let go!_" David commanded.

"**_I won't!_**" she cried, she felt the flesh move to her hand. Sam grabbed the side Frey and was immediately the flesh was moving toward her.

"Sam no! Let me go I'm not letting you get stuck here!" Frey cried but she shook her head. Suddenly Frey let out a cry and he was gone.

"**_Frey_**!" David, Kari, and Sam screamed. Sam screamed and was sucked into.

"**_Sam_**!" Kari watched as the fleshed was close to her as she hugged David.

"**_David_**!"

"**_Kari_**!" they screamed and were sucked into the wall.

"David! David!" David groaned slowly opening his eyes Kari was staring back at him he focus on her clearly.

"Are we dead?" he said, Kari laughed a little.

"No. not yet." She said. He rubbed his head as he sat up.

"_Ugh_!—Kari ar-are you alright? Where's Sam and Frey? Are they—

"We're fine me and Sam are okay. But…" she looked down "Frey hasn't woken up yet." David looked past her to see Sam sitting beside Frey.

"He won't wake up." Sam said worriedly as they moved toward her.

"Frey?" David said quietly. "Frey? W-wake up."

"Frey!" Sam and Kari said they leaned in closer to hear his heart when they both felt something grope them from behind. David clenched his fist angrily, as Frey opened his eyes.

"Hey, guys." He said his hands were still on Kari and Sam's butt. Their eyes flashed angrily and they smacked him in the face. "**_Yooowww_**!" Frey fell back.

"_You_ _prat_!" Sam screamed angrily.

"_You disgusting_ _pervert_!" Kari screamed in disgust. Frey sat back up rubbing his face.

"Uhh sorry it just happened I…_couldn't resist_." He said smiling nervously.

"**_Aaaarrrrrggghhh!_**" Kari and Sam growled in a huff.

"Hey, I said sorry." He said.

"_Frey_." David said through clenched teeth, his eyes flashed. Frey flinched, seeing the look on his face. "_Do that again and I'll take Sam's advice on chopping __**your**__ arms_."

"Uhm… _duly_ _noted_." He said shrinking back. He looked around. "Where are we?" he referred to the slimly squishy room.

"Don't touch any more walls, Frey." Sam warned as they got to their feet. "We're not going through _that _again."

"Ok, ok, sheez!" he rolled his eyes. "Hey, look away out!" he ran towards a big circle that waved together in waves on it walls. "Blast its shut." Kari looked up and saw a small gaping hole.

"Look up there." She pointed up. "We can fly up there."

"Do you think we can all fit?" Sam wondered.

"I don't think we can, Sam." David said.

"Yeah, even as small as Sam is I doubt you can fit." Frey added.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Frey ignored her.

"I'll check it out." David said he kicked off and flew toward the hole.

"Do you see anything, Dave?" Kari called.

"No. There's noth— he stopped for her heard a low rumbling sound coming from inside the hole. David flew back down.

"Something's in there." He proclaimed. "I don't like this. We're trapped."

"Oh, great!" Frey said sarcastically. "We're stuck here in a creepy cave with no food, water or any chance of escape!"

"Relax, Frey," Sam said blowing back her hair she called her wand. "**Expellious**!" a spell shot from the hole there was a _bang!_ As it echoed through the tunnel. "There that takes care of _our_ situation." She said proudly, resting her wand on her shoulder. In that moment the room began to rumble only to be splashed with water.

"Yeah Sam…_real_ smart." Frey said bleakly.

"Hey, I was just-

"Just what? This is _your fault_!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Frey countered.

"Oh yeah whose bright idea was it to get sucked into a wall!?" they glared at each other.

"**_Will you_****_two_****_shut up_****?!**" David and Kari shouted.

"**_You shut up_****!**" Sam and Frey yelled back they started auguring when the rumbling around them stopped between their fight they froze looking at one another.

"Well, at least that's over." Kari breathed pushing her hair back. "The shakings stop."

"Yeah, but my nerves are still raw." Frey said slumping to the floor. "I need some _strawberry jam_." There was a low gurgling sound and he flinched. "Not again." He moaned.

"Relax, Frey," David said. "It's just my stomach." He held it. "We haven't eaten all day."

"How could you be thinking of food at a time like _this!_?" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm not." They all sat down and sighed.

"Look, I know we're all just a little upset." Kari said. "We all yelled at one another and we shouldn't. I'm sorry." David sighed looking down.

"You're right, Kari…I'm sorry Frey, Sam." They sighed.

"I'm sorry too." Sam and Frey said.

"We shouldn't be fighting not when everyone's counting on us." Sam said. "Nyozeka, Franklin, everyone."

"Yeah," Frey said slowly. "We have to get out of here, whatever here is and why is thefloor its _wet_!" he lifted his hand was water dripped from his hand. David was silent just as the water started falling on Kari and Sam.

"Eeew gross! What the hell is this!?" Sam said. "It's reeks of sewage or something!" The room began to rumble this time much more stronger.

"_I think I know where we are_." David said quietly.

"Where?!" Kari, Frey and Sam said.

David gulped.

"I think," he said. "I think we're inside… _a_ _stomach_."

(A/N: I hope you enjoy I know its late and I have class in 9 hours but I'm sending this now be sure to review and let me know what you thought bye. S.W.)


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter thirty-five**

**Split up in **

**The monsters lair.**

"**_The stomach_**!" Kari, Frey, and Sam exclaimed their hair standing in all ends as more water started dripping more frequent by the second.

"_Yes_." David said weakly. "We're in the stomach and it's _alive_!" at that very moment the room started to shake once more, they all got to their feet quickly as water poured all over them.

"_Ughk! Ewwww_." Sam said disgust as she shook herself. "It's all over my hair! What kind of water is this!? It smells and uh, uh…_uuuhhhh_…"

"**_It burns_**!" Frey cried. "**Yow ow ow ow**—**_it burns, it burns_**!" he and Sam started running madly in panic at the wobbly room.

"David I-is this…_st-stomach_ _acid_?!" Kari cried as the liquid started to sting her hands.

"I think so!" David yelled over the screams and rumbles. "We're in trouble if we don't get out of here—we'll burn or _melt_."

"**_Melt_**!" Frey screamed. But before any reply could be given, water poured out of the walls and they gasped, Frey ran for the nearest ledge on the side of the wall. "C'mon!" he called. They followed as the water started spewing from the growing holes as they climbed on the small ledge.

"_We're trapped_!" Sam screamed. "We're all gonna drown— and I never even _kissed_ a _boy_! _Waaaaa_!"

"Sam! Get a hold of yourself!" Kari screamed shaking her shoulders her head whipping back and forth. "We'll get out of this!"

"h-how!" she bubblered, but before Kari could reply more water filled the stomach room.

"We'll drown if we don't do something!" David exclaimed when suddenly there was horrible jerk and a scream. They gasped to see Sam, who had fallen into the murky water.

"**Sam**!" they screamed.

"**_Ugh! Help…aaahhh!_**" She screamed as waves pushed and pulled her."**_I-I can't swim…!"_**

"_Take my hand_!" Frey shouted, stretching his hand in order reach her, but she couldn't reach him, the waves bombarded her as the room shook creating more torrents as the room filled up with more water. Kari reached her hand when…

"_Kiyaaaaa_!" she fell into the water.

"**Kari**!" David and Frey cried. The water swept her away, Kari struggled in the current to reach Sam but she was pounded by the unrelenting water she swam up through the cold stingy depth before braking through to the surface with a gasp a cry made her turn to see Sam just a few feet behind her.

"**Sam**!" she cried swimming to her. Sam cried out in pain.

"S-something's," Sam struggled. "W-wrong with- _ngh_!" it was then Kari noticed the water began to take on a tinge of red around Sam, who at that very moment closed her eyes and fainted, before she became submerged Kari gripped her closer to her side struggling to stay afloat.

"Sam! H-hold on!" Kari cried suddenly a rope splashed in front of her, she looked up.

"Kari! Grab on!" David shouted as a wave of water splashed his face stinging him a little.

"Okay!" she screamed. She grabbed onto the rope clutching Sam, as David and Frey pulled her and Sam closer.

"Hold on Sam!" Kari pleaded. "We're almost there, just hold on."

"Here they come." Frey said. "There almost here!" They pulled faster when suddenly the water from the holes poured out more water.

"No! Kari! Sam!" David shouted.

"_Aaaaahhhhh_!" Kari screamed. She turned her head and saw to her horror a large hole had opened and was now sucking in all the water and _them with it._ "_Oh…no_." she whispered horrified. David saw this too.

_No._ he thought stunned, he pulled faster water drenching him and Frey but they ignored it.

"Kari!" they screamed.

"Take Sam!" she cried, reaching her hand for David when a large wave pushed her and Sam. She lost his grip.

"**_Kari_**!"

"**_David_**!" she screamed she and Sam swept for the hole.

"We got to save them!" Frey shouted. He jumped into the watery tempest head first and resurfaced. "David!" David froze staring back at the rushing water. His heart raced faster than ever, time seemed to slow down for him, his pulse raced not just of the situation but of the… "**_David_**!" he woke up from his trance, unthinkingly he jumped into the water.

"**_F-Frey_**!" Kari screamed she struggled to swim as the waves pulled harder toward the hole.

"**_Kari_**!" Frey stretched out his hand she reached out to him but a sudden wave knocked him out of Kari's reach. "**_No! Ugh! Kari_**!" she screamed as the current pulled her and Sam before he could call forth his wand or use magic the hole closed and _she was gone_.

"**_Noooo! Kari! Sam!_**" Frey cried as any trace of rescuing them disappeared as the wall. Where was David? He turned his head. "**_David!_**"

No response. There was nothing but water that was increasing with each passing second filling the cavern with its icy hand…_with no sight of David. _

"**_David!_**" Frey yelled. **_"David! Wh-where are you_**!" he swam looking for him.

David drifted under the current wave, his body relaxed his mind faded in and out as he sank deeper and _deeper_.

_Kari._ He thought softly. Something held him, David could not see it or try to fight back somehow, he couldn't move, his body starved for air but he could find his voice to speak the words… David gasped, his head breaking threw the surface of the cavern that was not fully submerged. He coughed, taking in the breaths of air, and spitting out water his lungs burned but despite the pain, he managed to look up at Frey who held him, his hair and face soaking wet as he looked at him with relief and rising anger.

"_F-Frey._" David croaked hoarsely.

"**_You dumb-ass!_**" Frey exclaimed. "What were you thinking!?"

"I…_I don't_…" David started before blacking out into unconsciousness.

"D-David! W-wake up…!" Frey said he looked around water as still rose creating no exit strategy.

_Kari…Sam._ He thought desperately.

"**Sam**!" Kari cried as they flowed through the waterier tunnel that filled up with more water by the second. She grunted as she was bumped against the wall by a wall only to stream down the tunnel. _Ngh! Got to…get someplace safe…or we'll drown_. She thought desperately. She looked up and saw a ledge that wasn't completely filling with water. Holding onto Sam, Kari started swimming towards it. She managed to lift Sam and rest her on the ledge, but before she was about to climb up herself she was pulled by a fierce current.

"No!...S-Sam!" Kari struggled but the water was too strong and she was quickly submerged underwater. _I…I can't die…_ she thought. _I-I've come this far not to die…__**we all have!...**_

Energy radiated from her as she opened her eyes, to reveal they were glowing white hot. The water around the tunnel began to resign as she appeared from out of the water. With she swish her hands, the water began to resign growing less and less from her as she hovered under the current. Kari landed and dropped beside Sam, gasping for air as she clutched her chest.

"_I…I did…it_." She gasped. "H-how did I…" she looked down at her sash of the Mirror of Hikari which stood on the middle of her chest. _I-is this…the power of seraphim…_ there was a low soft groan, and she looked up, quickly she moved to the child. "Sam?!" she shook her gently. "Sam?" Sam opened her eyes and stared up at Kari her hair was dripping wet as well as her robes.

"Kari…wh…what happened…" Sam said weakly she groaned.

"It's okay Sam. I'm here…its okay…." Sam grimaced as if she was in sudden pain. "Sam, wh-what's wrong?" she looked at her side that she covered with her hand. "Let me see?"

"_No!_ I-I'm fine." Sam said, she tried to get up. "_Augh_!—she dropped to the floor holding her side.

"Sam!" Kari moved toward her.

"_Aaaggghh…m-my…side_!" she breathed heavily. Kari gently moved her hand and saw a wide gash on her side it was bleeding.

"_Oh god_," Kari whispered she looked at her. "You we're hurt by the stalkers." She touched the wound, Sam cried out. "I'm sorry Sam." She nodded

_I have to help her._ She thought worriedly. "Sam, can you heal yourself?"

"N-no…" she shook her head. "I-I can't…I haven't got… Th-the strength too…." Kari help Sam sit up and rest her on the wall, she looked at the wound then, without thinking, Kari clapped her hands rubbing them together. "WH-what are you—"Sam started.

"_Shhhh_…" Kari interrupted. She touched the wound suddenly. In that moment wound slowly glowed; tiny lights surrounded Sam's side before it turned into a long white cloth that wrapped around Sam. Sam looked down at the wound surprised, touching it cautiously then at Kari who pulled away touching her head wearily.

"_H-how_?" was all Sam could say.

"I-I don't know." She replied wearily. "I don't know what came…over me. I don't think I'd heal you though."

"It's okay," Sam said getting up carefully. "It doesn't hurt any more. _You saved me_. Thank you, Kari."

"I guess we're even then, huh." Kari said with weak smile, getting up, Sam laughed weakly.

"Guess so." She looked around the strange tunnel. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. But we have to find David and Frey. We're running out of time." Sam nodded. "Lets go. Maybe this tunnel will get us to the observation deck." She started walking.

"_Hope so_." Sam murmured and they disappeared into the tunnel.

David opened his eyes slowly to be surrounded by dim darkness. His breathing sped up as he stirred, water dripped from his hair, as he sat up carefully, he looked around in the dim room a noise made him look up saw Frey standing a few inches from him. He turned.

"Ah, you're awake," Frey said walking toward him.

"Frey?" David said weakly, he coughed. "_Wh-what happened to me?_" Frey knelt beside him.

"You passed out..." He said slowly. "…_After you nearly_ _drowned_." David looked at him surprised.

"I almost… _drowned_?" he breathed.

"Yes. After you jumped into the water, I turn my head for a second then you were gone, you okay?"

"I-_I think so_." He said touching his forehead then he remembered. "WH-where's Kari a-and Sam?!" Frey looked down shaking his head.

"_They're gone_." Frey said quietly. David eyes widened. "They were swept away from the current...They could be anywhere in the tower."

"No!" He gasped. "Th-they can't be gone! Where are we?" David got to his feet looking around wildly in the dim light.

"I'm not sure. When you were out, the room filled with more water..." Frey explained. "If I didn't do something we _both_ could have _drowned_. So I swam inside the cramped hole." Frey too stood up.

"Really? But how did you find this place?"

"I made my _own_ way with my wand. I made a hole inside and created a tunnel and that's how we got here." Frey looked to the wall. "But it's closed up now, so we're stuck here."

"Damn-it," David said. "This can't be happening. Kari and Sam are in danger because of us we have to get outta here."

"I know." Frey said.

"This is my fault." David said miserably resting his head in his hands.

"No, it's not. It's mines. I wasn't fast enough to save them or reach there in time."

"I let this happen, Frey. Because of me I-

"Look. We can't keep playing the blame game, David," Frey said solemnly. "Right now we have to get to the observation deck." He looked at him.

"But…Kari."

"I'm sure they're fine. _Even though we can't sense them_. I'm sure Kari and Sam are probably heading to the deck as well, so we'll meet each other there." David looked down and he nodded slowly.

"You're right," he agreed quietly. _Kari._ He thought softly. _Please be alright._

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Frey mused. David looked around walking to the wall of the dim room. "Don't bother checking the walls, there's no secret—"David reached over and touched the soft wall. When suddenly there was a _snap_ and _click_ as the wall slowly began to move revealing a long dark tunnel. David and Frey stepped back until the wall slid into the back ground.

"_So_…_who wants to go through the creepy tunnel_ _first_?" Frey said. David didn't answer instead his wand appeared and went into the tunnel with Frey follow suit, wand in hand.

Inside the tunnel was a winding labyrinth of twist and turns as David and Frey walked down the dark tunnel their wands were the only illumination that provided them with light.

"When does this tunnel end?" Frey said walking tracing the soft walls. "I mean, its great we're out of that cave and our watery grave but we've been walking for-_ugh_!" He bumped in to David who stopped suddenly. "**_Hey_**!"

"Frey, doesn't this feel familiar?" David asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean _I think we've been walking around in _circles_."

"**What**!? But we can't be! How can you tell?"

"By the walls. I left _marks_ on them with your dagger." David pointed a beam of light to the walls revealing etched circles on the soft walls. "I've been making different shaped _halos_ to mark were we are."

"But if that's true…" Frey said bleakly. "Then we've been walking around in circles." He sighed. "The fallen has a _funny_ way of doing things."

"Which means they know we're here," David pointed out, "And watching." they started walking again.

"Looks so." Frey said with a sigh. "I hope Sam and Kari are alright."

"I hope so too." David said quietly, he clutched his wand. "If anything happened to them to _Kari_… I can never _forgive_ myself."

"Hey, don't sweat there're both tough girls." Frey said resting his hands behind his head.

"How can you be so casual Frey," David said. "We're walking around in circles in the Fallen's strong hold, and you're not even panicking like I thought you would."

"Hey, I'm an optimist. I try to see this as an upside. We're here. We'll stop Xaldin and save Nyozeka."

"I hope so." David murmured. Frey poked him in the back.

"You see you got _no_ optimism try to loosen up little spread your wings or something. You're always like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Well, it true."

"Yes it's true. But we mystic ones try not to let it take over us. But you, you feel as if there is something you're trying to prove?" David was silent as they walked.

"_I'm_ _not trying to prove anything Frey._" David finally spoke. "I just want to _help_ and _protect_ the ones I care for…I couldn't do it before—I was never strong enough to help those I _love_."

"What do you mean?" Frey asked. He sighed.

"I wasn't there to protect my…my mother from my…my father." Frey's eyes widen, he lowered his hands down. David looked down. "My father abused my mom and me." He said very quietly. "I would watch him day after day, hurting my mom, while I fought to protect her…but I was never strong enough to help her. Then she got sick because of what that _bastard _did to her and she died of a broken heart… All because I wasn't strong to protect-

"_You're wrong_!" Frey said abruptly. David looked at him as they stopped, his eyes were serious. "You're not the reason that this happened to your mother. You were just kid Dave, you did all you could for her. We all can't be strong all the time, you fought as best you could. Don't ever think you're not strong enough. You're _fathers son_ either."

"How did you-

"I can tell and I watch a lot of TV."

"I just hope that my past doesn't come back to _haunt_ me." David said quietly. "I was always afraid that I might…I might become my father. I try not to lose myself or I'll end up like my _father_." He added bitterly. Frey put a hand on his shoulder.

"_You won't Dave_. I see that in you. The way you act I sensed that you have a good heart. Why do you think you and Kari were able to awaken your _seraphim_ powers? It takes a _pure_ heart to do what you did. Don't forget that." David stared at him and nodded.

"Thanks Frey." He said gently. "That uh really means a lot. You're a good friend."

"_Pffft_! Don't mention it," Frey said cheerfully resting his hands back on his head, they both started walking down the tunnel again. "You guys gotten to be my closest friends. I never have seen such nice people who worry so much about others than themselves." David was quiet for a moment before saying quietly:

"_Kari was worried about you_." Frey hunched in a little, he sighed.

"_I know_." He admitted quietly.

"I'm sorry, Frey." David whispered.

"Don't apologize-

"I mean…you _were_ in love with Kari…I just never thought…"

"And you _love_ her more," Frey said matter of factly. "What happened today happened. You both wanted to express that love you share, I won't stop you."

"Then why did you run _off_?!" David demanded. Frey sighed deeply lowering his hands once more.

"It's just," Frey started slowly. "It brings back memories to me, when I see _true_ love." David looked at him questionably. Frey sighed again as he looked down. "_I was married once_." He said softly. David was aghast when Frey said those words.

"**_What_****!**" he exclaimed blinking in shock.

"_You are surprised_," Frey said in a low voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, uhm sorry. I-it's just…you don't look the type. I thought you were an _uhm_ a player who …only wanted women for _sex_…" David said uneasily.

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"I'm just saying."

"Look, its fine. People always think that I'm like that."

"I wonder why?" David grumbled his eyes narrowed.

"Because it's funny," Frey said brightly, lifting a finger. "It's all about working the charm."

"Yea. Too bad it doesn't work." David replied with a grin.

"Ha, ha—very funny."

"How come you never told us about you being married?" Frey shrugged half-heartily. "So did you guys …get a divorce?"

"No." Frey shook his head. "She died three years ago my wife."

"I'm sorry Frey." David said with sincerity.

"It was so sudden for her… for _Karen_." Frey said quietly.

"Your wife?" he asked gently, Frey nodded he lifted his left hand showing a gold wedding ring. David did not see before until now.

"We were married for nine years. She and I. Karen was my high school sweet heart. We were young. _Inseparably, _she loved me as much as I loved her." Frey was quiet for a moment touching his heart. "One day… she was driving to her preschool job. She loved children and it was snowing outside—the worst storm that ever hit Holland, she lost control of the car and…" Frey looked down sadly. "And…you know…it fell in to a snow bank… _She was killed instantly_." David froze.

"I'm sorry Frey," David said. "I-I never knew I-

"Don't worry about it," Frey said. "I'm blessed that I got to spend the happiest_ years_ with the woman I _love._ I miss her but… I'm learning to live on with _my_ life—that's why I'm so glad that you and Kari are together." David nodded.

"That's why you're in _love_ with Kari?" David said.

"True. I'm _infatuated_ by her. But…I love Kari more as a _sister_, not the other kind of _love_." Frey explained.

"I understand Frey." David replied calmly.

"_Just promise me one thing after this_." He stopped.

"What's that?" David stared at him. Frey looked down.

"Just promise me this…that you'll take care of Kari— you'll protect her, and will never _hurt_ her. Whatever happens just…" Frey said very quietly but there was seriousness in his voice. "Just _protect _her no matter _what_." David clenched his fist around his wand.

"_I promise, Frey_," David said solemnly. "I will _always_ be there for Kari. I will protect her no matter what." Frey nodded then smiled.

"That's good to know." He replied as the rested his hands back on his head. "'Cause if you don't _I'm taking her to Holland_." David laughed as he and Frey walked down the tunnel.

David and Frey where silent for the rest of the walk as they got deeper with the cavernous tunnel, both lost in own train of thought, not thinking of what they might find in the end. David was thinking about Kari and Sam; how worried he was for them praying they were okay and not endanger. While Frey thought the same but he was more worried for his friends and family as they started walking through a very narrow wide area.

"Is it just me," Frey thought out loud. "Or does it seem that this tunnel is getting deeper like we're going down a hill." David stopped and started to notice this also.

"I don't think it's you Frey," David remarked. "The tunnel seems to go down at an angle, why is that?" Frey took a step forward when he suddenly felt his foot sink in a little.

"_Aaaaahhhh_— my foot! What the!—" he moved his foot and saw a square outline one the soft fleshy ground as it sank in.

"What was that?" David said. When he and Frey started to hear a low rumbling coming from within the tunnel; it started soft then grew louder, David and Frey looked into the dark tunnel where they just came from.

"David." Frey said shakily sweat started to roll down his face as he swallowed. "Please tell me that's your _stomach_ grumbling." David gulped.

"I-I'm afraid not," David stammered as they felt the rumbling got even louder. Frey gulped hard.

"I was afraid you'd say that." As the rumbling became louder they saw it was: a giant boulder.

"**_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh_**!" David and Frey screamed running down the tunnel fast. The boulder gained more speed as they went lower within the tunnel; Frey was screaming and cursing as he tried to run past David.

"**_Aaaaahhhh! We're gonna be crushed_**!" He cried.

_Not again!_ David thought. _I have to think of something._ "Frey! Use your time magic!" he yelled from the rolling rock.

"Uh, right—**_peralisious_**!" he screamed. A blue orb flew from his hand hitting the boulder. But it didn't work it only got bigger he tried again and David threw orbs but the boulder got bigger until it was as big as a hot air balloon.

"We're gonna die!" Frey screamed.

_Damn—not this again._ David thought. _There must be some… thing that can stop this! _Suddenly an idea came to him and without warning he skirted to a halt, grabbing the back of Frey's robes.

"**_WH-what are you doing! Are you dense!_**?" Frey screamed. David ignored the insult.

"Look! We can't run away from this we have to _fight_ it."

"**What**! You're talking about fighting a _boulder_!—if you have a _death wish_ be my guest but I'm running!"

"No! We can't Frey this has to be done!" David said he moved into a fighting stance. "Are you ready?!"

"No!"

"Good! Let's go—**_aaaaggghhh_**!" David screamed as they ran toward the boulder they jumped heading for it with their swords out then they both brought the sword down on the boulder. The boulder exploded into a large green dust and it started to swirl into a twister.

"**_What's happening_**!?" Frey cried as they started to feel themselves become sucked into the vortex they screamed.

_Kari._ David thought.

Frey screamed and was sucked in first. David closed his eyes.

_Kari._

And David was sucked in as well.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter thirty-six **

**Secrets and danger.**

"_David_!" Kari gasped.

"What?" Sam asked. "WH-what's wrong Kari?" she lifted a hand to her head.

"I-I'm not sure…I thought…I thought I heard David somewhere…" her voice trailed off.

"It's probably nothing," Sam reassured her. "I'm sure David and Frey are fine."

"Uh, yeah you're probably right." Kari lowered her hand but she was still not convinced she prayed that David and Frey were safe. They walked down the long cavernous tunnel until they reached a fork in the tunnel and two doors stood between them. Kari walked over to one on them; each door had the face of a creepy gargoyle as it had on the other door. Kari reach her hand to open the door when the suddenly the eyes opened revealing two stone grey eyes. Kari and Sam screamed jumping back hugging each other.

"Who dares disturb my sleep!?" the gargoyle spoke in a low deep booming voice.

"_Ah_," Sam squeaked blinking at the gargoyle.

"How rude!" another voice spoke this time Kari and Sam saw that the other door had opened its eyes staring back at them. "How dare they to disturb our sleep. Shall we **kill** them brother." The gargoyle said in a high eerie voice.

"_Kill_!" Sam shrieked. _Trembling_.

"We're not here to cause any trouble." Kari said shakily. "Where're just trying to get out of here."

"Leave." said the first gargoyle. "Why would you leave so soon, we haven't had dinner yet."

"_D-dinner_?" Sam said in a small voice.

"_Uh_…" Kari laughed nervously she pulled Sam back inconspicuously. "Th-that's alright w-we're not hungry b-besides, we didn't bring anything to eat."

"That's okay." The female gargoyle said smoothly. "You'll do just fine." It licked its lips. "Shall we **feast** brother?"

"Yes sister. Let us feast." Replied the first gargoyle. "It has been a long time since I had **mystic ones**!" The doors suddenly started to swirl. Kari and Sam took a step back as the head of the gargoyles began to move forward. Grey arms grew as well as legs with sharp pointed claws, a long grey tail and giant wings and curved pointed horns. Kari and Sam back away further but there was no place else to move from the monsters claws. The gargoyles opened there wings and they attacked.

Kari and Sam screamed as they ducked for cover the first gargoyle crashed in to the wall while the other flew using its claws to try to rip Kari.

"**Sam! Look out**!" she cried Sam saw the first gargoyle come right for her she leapt in the air narrowing missing its wings.

"**Air whip**!" Sam screamed a long airiest whip appeared in her hand she swished it in the air before bringing it down on the gargoyle. It screamed and crashed in to the wall. "Yes!" Sam beamed but the other gargle whipped its tail and a force knocked her back.

"**Sam**!" Kari cried she ran but the gargoyle blocked her. "**_Halo_**!" her wand appeared. "**Expellious**!" the spell struck the gargoyle it screeched and flapped it wings and darted straight for her. She screamed grasping her wand she closed her eyes and **_swish! _**

**_Auhhuuullkkk!_**

Kari opened her eyes and saw that she had cut the head of the gargoyle. Its head rolled on to the floor and the body fell to the floor with a **_crash!_** Kari backed away in terror and fright.

"Sister!" the first gargoyle cried it flew to his sister body Kari ran to Sam dropping down beside her.

"Kari you…_you_…" Sam said

"I-I didn't mean too… it was…" Kari replied. "I-I…"

"You killed my sister!" the beast roared. "You'll pay for this!" it lunged baring its fangs. Kari and Sam froze.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kari pleaded. "Please don't kill us…" they jumped out the way. "I'm sorry for what I done to your sister!" the monster cornered Kari to the wall lifting a clawed paw she screamed feeling the heavy paw, but not the crushing blow. She opened her eyes she didn't realize she had closed to she the paw three fingers on her left side and a massive clawed thumb on her right imbedded into the hard wall, she gasped. It lowered its head in front of her to see her clearly she froze.

"Why should I? Why let an **_insolent little_** **_human_** **_go_**!" it asked.

"_I-I…_" Kari couldn't answer her heart thumped in her chest all she could do was stair into those massive eyes that reflected her terror and the tears she had fallen down her cheeks. The creature blinked once. "I would let you go since you did defeat us. I will spare you." She nodded frantically.

"O-oh, th-thank you." Kari said shakily. The monster stepped back and Sam ran to her.

"But, if you want to go free," the gargoyle continued. "You must answer _three_ riddles."

"Riddles?" Sam said puzzled he nodded slowly.

"If you fail—it smiled revealing large sharp teeth. "I _will eat you_. It's your choice?"

"_We'll take the riddles_." Sam said quickly. "Ok, then what's the first riddle?" the gargoyle sat down and folded his wings around its body not taking his eyes from Kari and Sam looking down.

"My first riddle begins as this: '_Give it food and it will live, give it water and it will die'? _What am I?"

"Give it food and it will live… give it water and it will die?" Kari repeated. "What would that be?"

"You have." the gargoyle blinked its fingers and a large hourglass appeared in front of him. "Until the sand runs out." Sand began to fall from on top of the glass. Kari and Sam looked at one another there wasn't much time.

"Okay," Kari said. "What can you give food and its lives but giving water will kill it?"Sam began to pace.

"Well, it can't be you and David," Sam said jokingly.

"Be serious here Sam!" Kari exclaimed.

"Okay, okay... hey, I got it!" she turned to the gargoyle. "The answer is '_Fire'_." Kari stared down at Sam. "If you give food like wood or whatever it grows, but give it water and it will die."

"Correct." The gargoyle said. Kari sighed in relief as the hour glass ran out before turning once more to the top. "Here is your next riddle: '_The more there, is the less you see_?' You have one minute."

"The more there is the less you see?" Sam repeated thoughtfully. "_Hmmm_."

"I can't think of anything," Kari said. "I was always bad at riddles," Sam was pacing. "We're running out of time."

"I know this riddle." Sam said slowly she looked down and said quietly. "It's the '_Darkness'_. '_Darkness'_ is the answer." The sand ran out.

"Correct." The gargoyle its tail moved from side to side. "Two down one to go… but you have one more riddle before you can pass."

"Fine. Just get on with it," Sam said irritably. "I sure in _hell _don't have time for this-what's the next one." The gargoyle glared down at Sam then said the last riddle:

"_What can fill a room, but takes up no space_?"

"Something that can fill a room." Kari said thoughtfully.

"But takes up no space," Sam finished. "This riddle I never heard before…I read a lot of riddles but I can't remember reading anyone like this."

"You have one minute." The gargoyle said the sand was starting to fall very.

"**Aaaagh!** Now what!" Sam said aggratedly. "This is complete _pants_!"

"Sam," Kari said.

"_What are we gonna do! We're doomed doomed_!" she messed up her jet black hair.

"Sam."

"David and Frey are in trouble the fallen are getting stronger, Nyo's getting worse with every second—we might as bloody well kiss _our _life goodbye!"

"Sam!" Kari cried.

"What?!"

"Stop exaggerating! _I know the answer_!" Sam was startled.

"Uh, what!" she said.

"It's _light_."

"WH-what!?" Kari looked at the gargoyle.

"Th-the answer is _Light_." The gargoyle gave a faint smile and nodded, suddenly it got up and Kari and Sam saw an opened door behind it.

"You may go free. You have answered all my riddles you may leave." Kari nodded. Sam and her started walking toward the door.

"Thank you." Kari said softly. The gargoyle nodded and the door closed behind them, and Sam and Kari walked down the tunnel.

"That was great what you did Sam." Kari said after a long silence. "I never would have got any of those riddles." Sam shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"You saved both our lives Sam. How did you know all about those riddles?"

"It comes from all the princess lessons." Sam said she looked down. "But mostly my _grandfather _taught me about riddles." She was silent Kari looked at her.

"Your grandfather?"

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"You never talk about him or your family Sam you're so secretive all the time." Kari said gently, Sam shrugged. "You know about me, David, and Frey but not about _you_ I mean do you have any siblings." Sam was quiet. "I…I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't get into your personal-

"I have a sister." Sam interrupted. "Amelia, that's her name. She's my big sister and heir to the thrown after my father."

"I see. And you?" Sam merely shrugged.

"Not much about me besides being a princess 'cept… I like ballet."

"Really." Kari said amazed then she remembered. "When you fought off those creatures you fought them almost as if in a dance."

"Yes." Sam said her eyes glimmered with excitement. "I love ballet, I've won a bunch of awards and competitions I am the best in England."

"Wow!" Kari said amazed. "That's amazing Sam, I never would had thought your always so reserverd." Sam grinned. "Your family must be proud."

"_I doubt it._" Sam said grimily. "My family barely notices what I do, or have time for me—they don't even know about me being a mystic one." Kari froze.

"WH-what?" Kari gasped she looked down at Sam with concern. "Sam, why didn't you let them know—they're probably worried about you."

"They don't bloody well care about me." She said bitterly. "I'm more of the _black sheep_ of the royal family, they don't have to worry about me I can take of myself. I'm a big girl."

"Well, yes but… your still a kid." Kari said carefully. "You shouldn't have gone through life by yourself." Sam sighed.

"I know."

"I know I've only known you for a few months Sam and you can take care of yourself but, you don't have to build up that wall of authority around me." Sam looked at her with surprise. "you can be a kid, if you want that. Around us, you don't have to be a princess, you can be _you_." Sam stared at her for a long time before a huge smile brightened her face.

"Thank you, Kari." Sam said they were silent as they traveled down the tunnel. "Y'know I never thought I have friends until I met you, David, Frey, Nyozeka, Cris, and Charlie I feel like…I don't know like… you've become like my _family_. I guess I was never close to mum, dad, or sis just me, mocha and Phillip…and my _grandfather_."

"You and him sound like you were pretty close." Kari said gently.

"He was the only one who believed in me and my dancing." She touched her heart. "But he's gone now."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Kari said gently. "We all lost a lot of people in our life but as long as we have others to be there with us we can heal and move on with our lives."

"Your right Kari," Sam said. "You're a good friend."

"You too, Sam." Kari grinned. They walked down the tunnel they talked about their lives and their plans, Sam told Kari about her hopes of becoming a world _renouned_ dancer and open a dance school in London, while Kari told her about her fashion career and hoping she might get to work and model with Fleur Maximillion.

"She's offering you a job!" Sam exclaimed excitedly. "She's my favorite model/designer—are you gonna do it." Kari was silent for a moment. "Kari?"

"She's hired me and she wants me to go with her on a modeling tour this summer in June." Kari replied gently.

"That's great Kari! It's just right around the corner too—but why do you look so glum?"

"I'm not," Kari said gently. "It's just…this is a big step for me, I want this more than anything but…"

"But?"

"But, I don't want to leave here…I have so many memories here both good and bad. I have good friends that I don't want to say good bye to and…I'm hoping to start a life with…"

"_With_ _David_." Sam finished softly. Kari nodded slowly. "You never told him didn't you?"

"No, I…I didn't," Kari admitted quietly. "I've been keeping it a secret for a month now." She sighed. "I don't want to leave David but…I don't want to lose this opportunity."

"Then tell him. I'm sure he'll understand." Sam assured her gently.

"I'm…I'm just _so_ scared. I don't want to lose him. And with the marra curse in his chest I don't want to lose him even more. I love so much to…to not _lose_ him."

"I heard that the original mystic ones were in love _too_," Sam noted. Kari blinked then shrugged. "Maybe its fate?"

"Fate or not I care about David no matter what some prophesy say. I want to be with _him_."

"_How sweet!_" Kari and Sam jumped at the unknown voice. Suddenly the tunnel floor below them began to move under them. Sam tried to hold on to something when they saw light at the end of the tunnel Kari felt as the rushing light and wind filled the tunnel until they flew out of the tunnel and landed hard on the floor.

"_Bloody 'ell_." Sam sitting up Kari sat up looking at the large white hallway she looked straight ahead and saw a large white door she slowly got up. "Where are we?" Sam said getting to her feet.

"It looks like the ballroom." Kari mused.

"Well let's get out of here." Sam took a step forward when they saw the door open suddenly and Anna Marie and the woman named Namine entered the ballroom together, the door closing behind them they stopped a few feet. Kari and Sam looked glaring at them with anger and revulsion.

"Well look who's dropped in." Anna Marie said silkily. "My _bastard_ sister and the _princess_." Kari's eyes flashed.

"Heh, real funny Anna," she said coolly. "I'm surprised you're here? Thought you were still recuperating after what I did to you…how's your _arm_?" she added smoothly. Anna Marie eyes flashed angrily but spoke through quiet anger.

"Just fine thanks. Unlike David and Frey on the other hand there a little busy right now." Kari gasped.

"What did you do with David!?" she demanded.

"And Frey?!" Sam said.

"There're fine. Just a little _wind_ up right now."

"Where are they!?" Kari commanded. "Tell us where they are right now!"

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_—that's not how you suppose to ask to ask." Anna Marie said sweetly. "Why don't you try asking politely and—Kari lunged for her but Anna jumped and screamed. "**_Shadow ball_**!" Kari created a shield and it ricocheted off her a spell flew for Kari and she ducked turning to see that Namine had did that she threw another spell when Sam used her elementer powers to protect her and it hit Namine instead.

"You're cheating," Sam said her wand appeared. "Why don't you take on someone who's _smaller_ than you?" Namine didn't answer a wand appeared before her and she attacked.

"_Sam_!" Kari screamed. "_Kiyaaaaa_!"

"Don't turn your back on me _sis_!" Anna snarled she pointed her sword. "Let's finish this." Kari called her wand and it transformed in her sword.

"_Let's_," she said solemnly they lunged. Sword connecting with sword with loud _clangs_ and _clacks_ as sparks escaped from their swords as Kari and Anna Marie fought. Anna Marie cursed as she was losing her ground. She leapt in the air and flipped on the other side behind Kari. Kari got a quick glance at Sam who was fighting Namine. Sam was winning but it looked like Namine wasn't trying to fight or _harm her_. Sam threw a power orb but missed Namine threw a spell at her, but she dodged it narrowing missing her waist. Anna Marie thrust her sword toward Kari; Kari raised her sword and they clanged together once more blade and blade. Face to face Anna Marie grinned.

"You're losing dear sister." Anna Marie said Kari struggled. "You can't defeat us. Xaldin's more powerful now that the oblivion stone is completed you can't win you already lost." She laughed. "Just like you'll lose _David-_ I'll make sure that you both can never be together. You already lost. _You're_ _useless_!" Kari's eyes instantly began to glow as a powerful energy radiated from her. Anna Marie felt her sword being pushed by Kari's strength. _No!_ She thought. _Th-this can't be_!

"_Don't_…" Kari said solemnly. "_Call_…_me_…**_useless_**!" suddenly the energy radiated from her thrusting Anna she screamed before crashing into the wall and laid sprawled on the floor. Kari hair flew around as her essence as well as her eyes glowed, she blinked and the energy vanished; she sagged gasping for breath then slumped to her knees.

"Kari!" Sam screamed, she shot another spell and ran dropping beside her. "Kari!?"

"I-I'm a-alright Sam…" Kari gasped.

"No, you're not!" Sam exclaimed she looked at her.

"_You used too much energy._" They looked up to see Namine walking toward them.

"Stay back!" Sam said darkly. She held her sword. Namine turned to look at Anna Marie then to them she sighed.

"Anna… she's not going to stop until she sees you _dead,_ Kari," she spoke in a calm voice.

"WH-who are you!?" Sam demanded.

"Sh-she's the one who kidnapped me." Kari spoke, Sam looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"That voice…I remember it when I was taken by Xaldin…" Kari glared at Namine. "You kept me in that dark prison and _gassed_ _me_!" Namine looked down silently she crossed her arms closing her eyes.

"I was only doing what master Xaldin instructed me too. I did what I had to do." She spoke quietly before opening her eyes. "You don't have much time, David's in danger."

"What!?" Kari said getting to her feet. "What do you mean?" Namine didn't answer. "**_Tell me_**!" Namine ignored her she walked over to Anna Marie kneeling beside her and lifted her with one arm around her shoulder. She looked at her then to Kari.

"I know Anna." She finally spoke. "And if I'm right she _has_ already activated the marra curse that was put on David." Kari's heart jolted.

"B-but how…I thought it would activate if I-

"If you told him you _loved_ him." Namine interrupted. "Yes. That is all true, but Anna cheats as, you all should know she will always try to get what she wants. So if I am correct which I _am_ she has changed the spell so that David will _die_ sooner."

"_Oh no_." Kari lifted a hand to her heart. "_David_." She spoke his name in a whisper. Sam looked at her worriedly.

"Xaldin will stop at nothing until his work is done." Namine said urgently.

"What else is there to be done!?" Sam cried. "He already has the stone, New York is in chaos what else can he-

"**_You fool!_**" Sam stopped surprised at the anger in her cold voice. "After all this time don't _you get it_? The oblivion stone is more than just a powerful stone with Xaldin's magic, with all the forty victims' blood inside it, the magic creates an _elixir_. With that elixir Xaldin can bring back _Shado_!" Kari and Sam froze.

"N-no?" Sam said.

"Its true." Namine said. "By tonight Shado will rise and we will finish what it started and rule this world and humans will _cease_ to exist only to be released with darkness."

"No. We can't let this happen." Kari cried fearfully. "More death, more killing just for a wicked goal—I won't let that happen!"

"We won't Kari." Sam said seriously. Namine snapped her fingers and they turned to see the wide door had begun to open slowly, they stared back at her.

"I won't stop you." She said quietly. "This door will lead you to your friends when you find them it will lead you to the observation deck, there you will find Xaldin."

"WH-why are you helping us—why are you telling us this?" Sam demanded suspiciously. "Your one of the bad guys why help _us_?" Namine looked down shifting Anna Marie a little.

"_I'm not_. The sooner you're there, the sooner he can kill the _seraphim ones_. It matters not what happens to _you_ or to _Xaldin_ for that."

"_Thank you_." Kari said, she gave her a short curt nod her eyes revealing the slight venom from this morning.

"The oblivion is the key to end Xaldin's power…_destroy_ _the stone, destroy the soul_." Fire began to rise from her and she and Anna Marie vanished. Taken aback by this Kari turned.

"_Let's go_." She said quietly Sam nodded and they walked into the tunnel as the door slowly closed behind them.

David groaned as he stirred slowly opening his eyes in the dimly lit tunnel, he looked around blinking.

"WH…_where am I_?" he said weakly he sat up and noticed Frey a few feet from him his face down on the floor. "Frey!" he got up moved to him dropping beside him turning him gently on his back. "Frey!" David called he shook him gently. He didn't respond. "C-c'mon man wake up!"

Frey didn't move. David's eyes widened.

"_Oh god_," he whispered. "F-Frey…damn- it Frey wake up! Please don't be…"

Frey snored.

"_H-heh_…_heh_," David looked down a dark chuckle escaped from his lips. "_Frey_… you idiot— **_Wake up_**!" Frey jerked up.

"Huh…wha…" he said sleepily, he looked at David sleepily. His fists were clenched. "Hey what I missed?" he asked dozily.

"Your _beat down_ that's what!" David said angrily and punched him in the stomach.

"_Ooooffff_! What the hell got into you!?" Frey coughed.

"**Nothing important**!" David spat angrily. "**I just thought you were****_ dead that's all_**!"

"Huh?!" David turned away hiding his relief, Frey rubbed his head. "_Ooookkkaaayyy_!" he looked around the tunnel. "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"You should— this your _fault_!"

"**_My fault_**!"

"Yes, your fault! Whose bright idea was it fight a boulder anyways! Who gave you _that_ idea!?" David didn't answer thinking about the time he and Kari we're faced with when they training with Nyozeka.

"I don't have to explain myself," David grumbled. "It work didn't it we're not in that tunnel."

"Yes, and here we are in a _new tunnel_ and we still can't find Kari and Sam or get to the observation deck!" Frey spat.

"And this is my fault?" David said through clenched teeth.

"I don't see anyone else's to _blame_!" David glared at him as he got up.

"_Grr_—I don't know why I was worried about you!" Frey slowly got to his feet.

"Like I care if you di—_aaugghhh_!" Frey held his right arm suddenly and dropped to his knees.

"Frey, what is it?" David asked.

"It's…its nothing— _Agh_!" Frey grimaced at the pain David knelt beside him.

"Let me see Frey." David said quietly.

"No! I don't need help I—_arrgh_ damn-it all."

"Let me see."

"_No_!"

"**_Frey_**!"

"**_Fine_**!" David gently moved his hand and looked at the arm it was swollen and red.

"It's broken," he announced, Frey cried out in pain. "Sorry…I have to make a sling for the arm. I need some kind of bandage or cloth of some kind." Frey called his wand out then twirled it over his head, suddenly two large pieces of cloth appeared, David grabbed it and gently and carefully wrapped it on Frey's broken arm creating an arm sling.

"I forget sometimes that you're a doctor." Frey said wincing at the pain. David smiled a little.

"Glad I could be of some service." He said as he tied a square knot on his back

"I guess. You're not as dense as you look it." Frey said.

"Ha, ha." David laughed sarcastically, they both laughed. He helped Frey get to his feet.

"Listen…about just now." Frey said uneasily.

"It's okay," David said. "I'm just glad you're not…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"_I know_." Frey looked down at the tunnel. David took a step forward, before letting out a breath hunching in a little. "you okay?" David lifted a hand to his chest.

"I-I'm fine." He breathed. Frey looked at him skeptically before he could ask David walked forward.

"Lets go." he said.

"_Lets_." Frey spoke. David nodded and slowly and silently they walked down the long tunnel.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter thirty-seven**

** Death at the**

** Observation deck**

No one spoke as for a long time for the duration within Thomp tower. David, Frey, Kari and Sam traveled deeper into the endless cavern of Thomp tower, all making sure that they were aware of their surroundings for what was ahead of them, and worrying if they would make it out _alive_ to see one another. Kari was worried as she walked down the tunnel with Sam, thinking about what happened between Namine and Anna of Namine warning about David and the marra curse.

"I know Anna. And if I'm right, she has already activated the marra curse that was put on David…"

"…And if I'm correct, she has changed the spell so that David will _die_ sooner…"

Kari shuddered.

_What did Anna do to the spell?_ She thought worry and fear edging into her. _What could she do to prevent me and David of being together...? David…what will I do...? If he dies…I can never forgive myself._ Kari touched her heart. _Please let me find him, so I can know he's safe._

"Kari?" she looked down, Sam had called her but she didn't hear for her worried pondering. "You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Kari lied.

"Don't worry, kar," Sam said, as if she read her mind, "There should be away to get rid of the curse from David. Don't give up." Kari smiled a little.

"Thanks, Sam." She said as they walked deeper into the darkness that unaware of was creeping closing eliminating the gloom of the tunnel. "I just hope we'll make in time and find th-_aaaaaaahhhhhhh_!"Without warning Kari and Sam had walked in and fell on an unknown hole that was on the ground screaming as they plunged unwillingly through its depth.

David and Frey walked down the endless tunnel silently. Frey had walked up ahead a few paces ahead when he stopped.

"Do you hear something?" He asked. David stopped too.

"No." he said. "What is it?"

"Not sure…it sounds like…" he paused in thought. "_Screaming_."

"Screaming?" David listened, sure enough a low pitch screams echoed from nowhere getting closer and louder. "I hear it to." Frey nodded turning to face him.

"Are we under attack?" he asked, already he was getting ready to call forth his wand when David shook his head once.

"No." he said. "I think it's a ploy. A trick by the fal—**_aaaagggghhh_**!" In that moment Kari and Sam had dropped down from above the carven, fell right top of David and toppled to the floor, groaning.

"_Aaawww ouch_!" Sam groaned rubbing the back of her head.

"Sam!" Frey cried. "Kari!" They looked up.

"Frey!" they cried.

"Your okay!" Kari said.

"I should say the same for you two." He said cheerfully. "I'm glad your girls are safe." Sam grinned at him as he knelt down before she looked around.

"Where's David?" she asked.

"_Down here_." David's voice said from under them, he looked. "_Nice of you two to drop in_." he said dryly.

"Oh, there you are."

"David!" Kari cried relieved.

"I'm glad you two are alright, but would you get _off_ _me_!"

"Oh, sorry." They said and got off his back he sat up with a groan. Frey chuckled.

"Frey, you're hurt!" Sam cried seeing his arm in a tunicate, he touched his arm gingerly.

"I'm okay." He assured them. "I'm glad we found you, what happened to you two?"

"It's a long story." Sam said wearily.

"Kari, are you alright?" David asked resting both hands on her arms in the gloom of the darkness, she nodded gazing at him.

"Yes, I'm okay I—David embraced her.—"_I was so worried_." she whispered.

"_Me too_," he whispered back, he looked at her, worry and relief on his face, in that moment the light of Frey's wands came into view… Kari's sliver gray eyes met David's. Pain crossed his heart. David gasped an unexplainable '_X_' seemed to appear in his puerperal vision.

"_David?_" Kari said. David felt his hands were on fire as he held Kari as flames engulfed him. David wrapped his arms around his chest as he screamed.

"**David**!" Frey and Sam cried. Kari pulled away from him as David collapsed onto his back his body convulsed, his heart jolted inside him. Frey and Sam crawled to him urgently.

"What's happening to him!?" Frey demanded.

"_D-David…no_." Kari whispered in horror she crawled away further from him. David tied to talk but it was overcome by chokes of convulsion he writhed.

"**_Nugh….wh-what—aaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhh…_**!" David's body spasm out of control his heart raced rapidly as if trying to explode. A convulsion rattled his body his hands shook as he screamed, tiny cuts appeared from his arms and hands when: _splosh_! His hands and face had spurted blood like a morbid fountain. Frey, Sam, and Kari watched as the gruesome events took place in front of their eyes, David's chest heaved his eyes wide in shock, his pupils dilated before with a final heave of his chest, he passed out.

"_Oh my god_," Sam breathed covering her mouth in shock. Frey stood frozen his eyes were huge unable to look away, Kari laid huddled in a corner her eyes mortified with horror and shock, her face streaked with tears.

"_WH-what have I done_?" she whispered in horror.

"K-Kari?" Frey said. She didn't answer her eyes wide as if not seeing him only David's blood stained face.

"WH-what happened!?" Frey cried.

"It's the curse." Sam said.

"The what?"

"The marra curse. Anna Marie activated the curse. We ran into her and Namine, she told us that she changed the spell that makes David in danger to Kari," She looked down at David sadly, "by the looks of what happened, if David goes near her or if Kari looks or even touches him then the spell will activate it will kill David instantly."

"_Oh god_," Kari gasped she looked at him, she covered her face in her hands. "_David…I'm so sorry David_." She sobbed.

"Kari." Frey said gently, he slowly moved over to her, she flinched back fearfully only to sob as he put an arm around her. Sam walked over and hugged her trying to comfort.

"It's okay Kari," she soothed. "We'll get through this."

"_We all will_." Frey said. Kari stopped trembling she moved her hands from her face and looked back to stare at David; there was a soft groan as he started to regain consciousness.

"_No_," she groaned desperately. "If I let David see me he'll die. I can't let this happen." She pulled from Sam's embrace and walked over to David she knelt beside him. "David…please forgive me for what I've done." she reached out to touch his face, but stopped moving her hand to touch her side. _I…I love you._ She thought. David slowly opened his eyes.

"_K-Kari?_" he said weakly she looked away from him, as she slowly rose to her feet. Hands clenched, eyes closed. "Kari?" she opened her eyes as she walked away from him looking to Frey and Sam.

"Take care of David for _me_." She said quietly. She took a step back.

"Kari?" Frey said. "WH-what are you—but Kari turned and ran into the dark tunnel and vanished. "**_Kari_**!"

"C-come back!" Sam cried.

"Kari!" David cried, he tried to sit up but was overcome by pain had fallen on his back.

"Don't get up," Frey commanded. Sam took out a handkerchief moving to David, as he sat up rubbing the blood from his face.

"**_Owwch_**!" he winced. "_Ugh_, WH-what happened t-to me…w-where is she going?" Sam looked to Frey.

"Rest first." Sam said.

"No!" he glared at her, but the worry on her face made him look down apologetically.—"I'm sorry same—We have to find _augh_…K-Kari! Wh-what happened to me?" he half choked.

"It was the marra curse," Frey said. "The cursed was changed by Anna Marie. If you look or touch Kari, you'll die." David looked at him in disbelief.

"WH-what! Th-that can't be." David said then he thought about it slowly as it all came crashing down. "Th-that's why…I was in so much pain…it was the curse… I thought I _was_ really dying."

"But Kari pulled away from you." Sam said. "She was _mortified_."

"We have to find her…" he struggled to get up. –"_aggh_! _Christ_ _this hurts_!"

"You need to be healed David, you have to be bandaged." he held his right arm that throbbed.

"No…I'm…" he said. "I'm fine. _Let's go_." Frey and Sam got to their feet and together walked down the tunnel calling Kari's name. Minutes past as they walked deeper into the cavern but they still couldn't find her even as they walked the same place as she did, they couldn't find her.

"**Kari**!" Frey called.

"**Kari**!" Sam cried.

"**_Kari!_**" David shouted. "**_Kari! Where are you_**!?" But the only noise were of his own echoes in the tunnel.

"Sam, what happened between you two and Namine?" Frey asked. She nodded and told them the events when she was done, Frey shook his head baffled. "I don't get it." He said. "We've thinking so much that Xaldin was the problem; but now we find that the oblivion stone is more of a purpose to him. It has the power to bring back their master to its formal glory, this is getting weirder by the second."

"But Namine did say something about the stone," Sam replied. "She said '_Destroy the stone-_

"_Destroy the soul_." David finished in a low voice. Sam looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Someone said the same thing to _us _once when Kari was taken." _Kari._ He thought softly, he rubbed his face where a large wide cut slice his cheek.

"All of this sound like gibberish to me." Frey said.

"Everything sound like gibberish to you, Frey," Sam teased, laughing. He snorted in disgust.

"If my arm wasn't broken I'll beat you up right now, even if you are a princess."

"I'll like to see that—what happened to your arm anyways?"

"Why don't you ask Mr. bright idea?" Frey said jerking a thumb at David.

"It work didn't. We found Sam and Kari." David replied.

"_Then we lost her_." David didn't answer.

"Look. Pointing fingers _isn't_ going to stop Xaldin, or find Kari or help Nyo for that, let's just focus on getting to the _observation deck_." Sam said seriously.

"You're right, Sam." David said quietly.

"**_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh_**!" David, Frey, and Sam gasped as they heard the scream echo from the tunnel.

"**Kari**!" David yelled he all ran for the noise him in the lead as the others caught up.

Kari was thrown to the side of the wall as a large stalker walked toward her. She stared at the stalker it was different from the others she encountered. This stalker had long red claws over dark ashen bat like skin and _yellow_ eyes that _watched_ her malevolently, lifting a yellow paw that was now streaked with crimson. Kari struggled holding her waist, she grasped her wand trying to think of another spell to destroy it, but a hot wave of pain burned the wound causing her to lose her focus she slumped to the floor crying in pain as the stalker launched an attack. She screamed.

"**_Sacred arrows_**!" an arrow streaked from the tunnel hitting the stalker the creature screeched before it vanished in a cloud of smoke. Kari looked up to see David, Frey, and Sam running from the tunnel. David held his bow as he hurried to her.

"Kari!" he cried she crawled back as he moved forward to her.

"**_S-stay away from me!_**" she screamed. David froze, her eyes were closed as she breathed. She didn't want to activate the curse. Sam moved forward beside her, Kari let out a cry of pain, Sam looked down at the long three slash wounds.

"The wound is deep." She said.

"This isn't good." Frey said bleakly. "That was no ordinary stalker."

"What do you mean?" David demanded, allowing his bow to vanish.

"That stalker's claws were _venomous_… if we don't stop the bleeding she will die of lost of blood." Kari grimaced in pain, blood was already coming out fast from her.

"Kari." David said softly, he took a step forward close enough too knelt down in front of her.

"D-don't _touch_ me David!" Kari cried breathing heavily. "I…I don't want you to-_auggh_!"

"You need my help Kari, let me help you." David said urgently.

"No, I won't! If you touch me you'll—

"_I don't care about the curse_!" David said. She froze. "Whatever happens to me happens—I don't care about the curse. Just let me help you—I don't care if I die!" Kari shook her head, she was getting pale from the loss of blood.

"David, I think there's a way to help Kari without you dying." Frey said. He looked at him.

"H-how?" she gasped.

"Like this—**_prestige_**!" Frey grabbed his wand he swished it with his good arm and several pieces of cloth appeared. "Sam, wrap the first cloth over Kari's eyes." he instructed. Sam hesitated then took the cloth and wrapped it around Kari's eyes.

"WH-what are you doing?" Kari asked shakily.

"If you look at David you would active the curse, but with your eyes are blindfolded, I think David can touch you." Kari breathed as the wound stung her. "We're running out of time go ahead David."

"_Mm-hm_." David replied nodding solemnly. He looked up at Kari, before, slowly he lifted his hand. Sam gasped closing her eyes with her hands. Frey stiffened. David looked at Kari. He could see tears run down her cheeks. _I love you Kari._ He thought, he closed his eyes…

_And touched her_.

There was a long pause. David opened his eyes. He didn't feel pain and his heart didn't feel like it was going to explode even thought it was beating faster due to his nervousness.

"D-David," Kari said fearfully.

"I'm…I'm alright Kari." He said heaving a sigh of relief. "I'm okay," she nodded. Sam opened her eyes, Frey relaxed. "Now, first I need to stop the bleeding and prevent it from getting infected."

"I'll stop the bleeding." Frey said.

"Make an extra cloth and press it on Kari's wound." Frey obeyed making a new sheet of cloth and gently pressed it onto Kari's waist she cried in pain.

"_Sorry_." He said worriedly. She nodded.

"TH-that's okay." She spoke, he cleaned the wound until most of the blood was gone.

"If I had some water," David said. "I can wash the cut."

"Water won't be enough Dave. She has to remove the venom too." Sam said. She thought for a moment. "How about a bubble spell." Frey grimaced.

"Not even I would us that on a _paper_ _cut_. It stings like _hell_!"

"But it will keep it clean and take out the venom."

"Kari?" David asked gently.

"_D-do it._" She said.

"Are you sure?" Sam said worriedly.

"Y-Yes."Sam nodded.

"Okay, but you would have to keep still. Frey would have to hold you." Kari nodded.

"I could put a sleeping charm on you Kari?" Frey added with concern. She shook her head.

"No I…I want to be _awake_ for this."

"_Elegance_!" Sam's wand appeared as Frey held her shoulder. Kari nodded. Sam nodded. "Okay." She said, "Here we go—_Bubblelous_!" a large colorful bubble came from her wand it floated silently in the air, Sam quickly hugged Kari, before it landed daintily to her side.

Kari screamed. Her body convulsed as it stung her side like hot water, Frey held her as she screamed crying in pain, but Sam held on too. David bit his lip to hide his pain, hating to be putting Kari through such pain. After her screams had subsided he cleaned the wound more thoroughly before placing he wrapped the cloth around her waist securely and tied it.

"I'm done," he breathed gently. Kari stopped shaking, she touched her side, carefully looking at him even though she could not see him.

"Thank you, David…thank you so much. Frey, Sam, thank you." she said weakly. Frey kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said gently. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

"Me too." Sam said rubbing her eyes sighing in relief, David touched her side.

_Kari._ He thought, she touched his hand, it was warm and smooth in hers feeling his injured hands. She hugged him, he held her closer. Frey closed his eyes.

"We better get moving," Frey mused getting to his feet. "We have to find the observation deck."

"WH-where're almost there." Kari said.

"We are?" she nodded as David helped her get to her feet.

"I saw a sign that shown it." She spoke wearily.

"There it is." Sam said pointing to the wall with the sign saying: the _observation deck_, a long arrow pointed toward the right.

"_We're almost there_." David replied solemnly. Kari held onto him and they walked forward into the tunnel.

Frey and Sam walked a little of ahead of them so they find the observation deck. David held onto Kari trying to support her as they walked silently toward the tunnel, wincing at his own injuries. Kari could feel the movements as they walked.

"David, you're hurt more than me," she spoke. "Y-you should let me go."

"I'm fine," he said she turn to look at him, but couldn't see him for the blindfold.

"You should rest, we've been up half the night and I'm slowing you down."

"You're not, what's important…" he winced. "… Is that we get to the deck…"he paused for moment and added. "But I am tired." He admitted Kari smile a little.

"Never thought our lives would turn out like this, huh?" Kari asked tiredly. David laughed weakly.

"Nope, everything's changed hasn't it?" he agreed, "'seems like only yesterday I came from Japan hoping to become a doctor and starting my own practice now…_things are_ _different_."

"Yeah," Kari said with a sigh. "It seems like that for me. It feels like it was just yesterday I wanted to become a designer and I would have never have thought that I'll meet Fleur it—or even leaving New York—"Kari stopped her eyes went wide behind the blindfold. David stared at her.

"WH-what…"David said, "you're leaving?" Kari was silent for a long time. "Kari?" he said.

"_Yes_," she said quietly. "Fleur wants me to go on tour with her, to design and model with her."

"Kari that's great!" David said earnestly. "I'm glad for you. You're following your dream."

"Really?" he nodded even though she couldn't see, she felt him.

"Really. I want what's best for you Kari nothing else."

"_Even though I'll be gone for a long time_," She said softly. It was David turn to be quite for a moment.

"_Yes_. But we can still talk to each other. It won't be forever…_would it_?" David asked unsure. Kari shook her head.

"No. It won't be," Kari said quietly but she was smiling, David grinned, they didn't talk for the rest of the walk, both lost in their own thoughts and weary of their ebbing strength, when they finally caught up to Frey and Sam who had stopped at a blank wall.

"Frey, Sam, what is it?" David asked.

"It's a dead end," Sam said grimily. Frey grunted.

"Great, we come all this way for nothing," Frey said annoyed. "Now what?" they shrugged half heartily. "What time is it anyways?" Sam went into her robes and pulled out her golden pocket watch.

"It's one a.m." she announced.

"We've been up for hours in here—" Frey said trying to hide his worry with a scowl. "Times running out for us."

"And for Nyozeka too plus the rest of the city," Sam said bleakly, they all looked down in though, whilst she braced herself on the wall. "There must be a way into the observation deck." she grumbled when. "_Aaahh_!" In that moment the wall from behind her swung opened causing her to fall backwards into an unexpected room.

"**Sam**!" David and Frey cried.

"What happened?!" Kari cried.

"I'm okay," she said. "I just—**_aaaaaahhh_**!" Sam screamed as dark ropes grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her.

"**Sam**!" They ran inside the widening room and froze. Sam stood in a chokehold struggling to break free by the capture that held her neck was no other than:

"Xaldin!" David and Frey said in unison. He laughed gazing at the three adults with malevolent eyes gripping harder on Princess Sam, she gasped.

"_Let_…_her_…_go_!" Frey said darkly. Xaldin laughed.

"Who's going to make me," he said dangerously.

"_We are_." David said solemnly. Xaldin cackled.

"David…" Kari spoke softly. "I can walk…let me go…I can walk."

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern.

"Yes." They both let go, she staggered a little. "David I want to see what's happening, I'm going to remove the _blindfold_."

"Okay."

"Are you sure?" Frey asked. She nodded.

"Just don't look at me David," She said softly.

"I won't." David said quietly. Xaldin laughed.

"Oh yes, the marra curse." Xaldin said. "I take it that Anna's made a few alternations to the spell so that the two love birds can't even look at one another." He chuckled. "_How_ _amusing_."

"_Shut up_!" David growled.

"I would watch what you say there seraphim one." He held Sam's writs hard letting her cry out.

"_Don't hurt her_!" Kari cried she removed the blind fold. David looked away keeping his eyes on Xaldin.

"You can't win Xaldin!" Frey said firmly.

"Oh but I've already have won, look at you—you can't even fight with one arm and you seraphim masters can't barely stay alive you already lost—you can't fight—**_aagh_**!" Xaldin let out a yell of pain for Sam stepped on his foot and he let go.

David, Kari, and Frey attacked.

"**_Aurora ball_**!" they screamed three orbs flew right for Xaldin hitting him full _blast_.

"**_Aerial blades_**!" Sam screamed blades of visible air sprang from her hand striking him in an explosion that created a cloud of dust. David, Kari, Frey, and Sam landed to the floor.

"We did it!" Sam cried cheering Frey high fived her grinning.

"_It's not over yet_." David said in a low voice, they looked to him.

"What?"

"He didn't go down that quickly," Kari said not looking at him. Their mystic sense activated without red sparks shot from the mist. They gasped leaping in the air in the nick of time dodging as much sparks as the mist cleared away to reveal Xaldin emerging from the mist, holding the oblivion stone.

"**_Sacred_** **_arrows_**!" David bellowed shooting golden arrows at him, but was blocked by the red force field.

"_Damn I missed_!" he said landing to the ground.

"**Try and stop me**!" Xaldin snarled.

"**_Peralisious_**!" Frey yelled his blue force field appeared for his enemy only to bounce off him and head straight back at Frey with a vengeance. Frey jumped out of the way freezing a flamed torched in the process.

"Nothing fazes this guy." Frey said. David, Kari, and Sam ran beside him, David was careful not to look at Kari.

"There must be a weak spot." Sam said breathless. "Something! _Anything_!" David closed his eyes, while the others stared back at Xaldin. He watched with a triumph grin on his face.

"_I have an idea_." David finally spoke opening his eyes. "But have to work fast. Frey, Sam, can you create a diversion for us?"

"Uh, sure," Frey said blinking in surprise. "But what-

"What are you trying to do!?" Sam exclaimed. David looked to Xaldin.

"_It time we go up close and personal_." He said in a low voice.

"B-but…"

"_Trust him_." Kari said. "I think I know what he is doing." David nodded she looked down but nodded as well. Wishing that she could see his face. And he to wishing the same.

"Okay." David said his wand appeared. "_Let's do this_!"

"_Right_." Frey and Sam nodded they leapt in the air calling there wands at the same time.

"**Expellious**!" Frey bellowed.

"**Smokus**!" Sam yelled. A large smoke screen spit from her wand, at once Xaldin created a shield, but never expected the smoke he blinked back distracted.

"Is that the best you got!" he coughed. "You…you can't-**_giyaaaaa_**!" a sudden pain knocked his head. David had appeared from the smoke and had kicked him before he vanished in to the smoke.

"**Kari now**!" he cried. Kari's wand appeared, transforming into her sword as she ran through the mist. Xaldin looked around wildly when he looked up he saw Kari in the air above him before dropping down and slicing his chest he screamed back pedaling, clutching his bleeding chest.

"**_Arrrgghh_**!" he snarled. "You pay you **wench** you'll-

"**_Don't_**…**_call_**…**_Kari_**…**_that_**!" David bellowed he jumped from out of nowhere raising his sword with a quick glance of Xaldin's shocked face, before he sliced his _arm_ _off_. Xaldin screamed watching as his right arm that clutched his oblivion stone fall from his body. David, Kari, Frey, and Sam leapt out of the smoke and landed to the side staring back at it breathing heavily.

"I-I think w-we got…him." David breathed, Frey held his arm.

"I…I hope so." Sam said, in that moment the ground round them began to shake, the mist began to billow upward before pushing away like a mushroom cloud. Xaldin emerged from the fog; his right arm gushing with blood as well as his chest he watched them with crimson eyes.

"This isn't over," Kari said seriously. "_Not by a long shot_." He gazed at them with rage.

"C'mon we can take 'im!" Sam cried. "_Charge_!" they ran toward him leaping to the air. Xaldin whose body incased a red miasma let out a roar a loud roar. Without warning a huge wave of energy radiated from him until it dispersed engulfing them! David, Kari, Frey, and Sam gasped as the light surgerd toward them the moment seemed to be happening in slow motion but before they could intervene, _to escape_. The energy enveloped them before a **_deafening_** **_boom! _**Shattered the very glass, buildings, and torches!

Windows shattered into myriads of glass pieces, letting in a burst of the night breeze that entered with an ear popping _whoosh_! The room rattled at the after math of the blast as air began to clear away the mist. David groaned pieces of glass and dusty debris drifted onto him like an ashen snow storm. He tried to sit up. Frey let out a cried of pain, his arm had taking a brutal impact of the worse his face streaked with long gashes after the glass scattered from the blast. He gasped with pain. Sam lay on the floor beside a large torch pedestal, holding her side, where the gash on her side had torn re-opened letting blood seep through her robes. She opened her eyes weakly. Kari held her side. Pain mixed with shock cross her face, she breathed in with difficulty due to the dust or was her ribs cracked as blood dripped from her cheeks, hands and… she watched as Xaldin loomed over her, anger and hate crossed his monstrous face. He grabbed her by the neck lifting her to the wall, squeezing her throat. Kari gasped but it was choked off she couldn't breathe. His grip was **_too_** _strong_.

"K-Kari." David breathed. Xaldin looked at her through slit eyes.

"That was a good plan." He spoke in soft monotone. He tightened his grip and Kari gave out a strangled gasped fighting to breathe. "But like I said. _I'm immortal_. You can't kill me—_I have no soul_!" As if to a point his right arm spurted with blood, pouring heavily on to the floor. Kari could let out a squeak as she tried to pull free. She managed to look at David weakly.

_D-David._ She thought softly. She closed her eyes.

"Kari!" David stood behind him Xaldin's back his katana aimed right for his heart.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!—come for a closer look!" he snarled laughing. "Come to save your girlfriend. It's too late now—she's gone—I've killed her with my _bare hands_!"

"No!" David shouted. He thrust the sword into his back before piecing threw the villains _front_. He screamed letting go of her. Xaldin stunned by pain for a moment grabbed the end of the blade that had stuck from his chest and screamed "_Lightning strike!_" lightning surged from his hand electrocuting himself and David. David screamed as powerful volts stunned his body. Xaldin vanished from where he stood letting lightning circulate through David causing him to drop his sword and collapsed to the floor a few inches from Kari, trembling spasms rocked his body.

"David!Kari!" Frey and Sam screamed they tried to move but were overcome by their inflictions couldn't move. David gasped, breathing heavily on the floor the tremors slowly began to subside he looked up at Kari lay beside the wall gritting his teeth against the slowly stiffing muscles he crawled on his stomach toward her.

"K-Kari…"he spoke struggling from the pain. I won't. David thought. _I won't let it end like this…_ he crawled. _I won't…let shado take you… not even…to the death…_ he reached her gently touching, her face, she slowly began to stir. "K-Kari?" she opened her eyes weakly.

"_D-David._" She spoke in a choked whisper.

"Kari…"

**_B-BUMP! B-BUMP! B-BUMP!_**

Pain crossed David's chest. He froze his body unable to move as searing pain raged in his heart and body. He screamed.

"David!" Kari cried, looking at him in horror she looked down and saw that David held onto her, she tried to pull away. But David held on.

"_K-Kari…_"

"No! Let me go David— ngh!"

"Kari…"

"I won't let you _die_!—l-let me g—"

"_I won't_!"—another jolt of pain hit him and he tried desperately to muffle, his screams as his blood boiled inside him. Kari closed her eyes. "**_Ka-Kari…look…at me…_**" she didn't. Shaking her head, he held her shoulders both in pain and to see her eyes. "**_Kari!_** **_Look at me! I love you_**!" Kari opened her eyes looking straight into his agonized eyes.

"I don't care if I die…" David struggled feeling his chest pulse rapidly. "I just don't want you to be afraid…to look at me…!" blood started to run down his arms and cheek, his chest was on fire but he never let go of her; she looked back at David wide eyed. He hugged her.

"I lived my life Kari." He spoke gently. "And in my life I always thought that I was alone." Kari could feel his body tremble from the pain. "In all my life I never thought I'll find anyone…until I _met_ you." Kari's eyes widen as he looked at her.

"D-David." Kari spoke, tears started to fall from her eyes. David gave a weak smile as he closed his eyes his body still shaking.

"_G-goodbye…Kari…I…I love you_." David's body started to go limp…

_And he collapsed on Kari._

"_David_! _No! Please h-hold on… please don't leave me…_" her chest heaved with grief and pain but she managed to raise her head eyes closed with flowing tears. "**_I love you too_**!" a bright energy glowed from Kari as she wrapped her arms closer to him. David began to glow as well; in that moment a shadow rose from him resembling the morbid mystic sign, Kari realized it was the dark marra. With what strength she had left she grabbed her wand pointed for the fiend.

"**Expellious**!" a white light burst from her wand the curse that had plague David for so many months was engulf by the light and it vanished into shattered pieces of broken glass. Frey and Sam watched as the light surrounding them slowly died away they stared at the sight with stunned horror and amazement.

"_B-bloody hell!_" Sam spluttered.

"K-Kari!" Frey said dumbfounded they looked and saw David and gasped. Kari held David with loving tenderness, she rested him on the floor, stoking his hair before she rest her head on his sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry David…" She whispered, she lean closer and kissed his forehead where his birthmark simmered in the light. "…_I love you_…" She looked up. Xaldin lay on the floor with a look wide eyed horror. Her eyes burned with grief. But a new emotion emerged from all of this as she stood up her body trembling as she walked over David to glare daggers of sorrow and… _anger_.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" she gripped her wand tightly and it glowed longer transforming into her sword.

"**_You let him die!_**" she screamed angrily. Before anyone reacted Kari lunged. Xaldin made a shield but Kari's power broke threw it allowing her to stab him on his side, he screamed.

Kari attacked as Frey and Sam joined in with the fight shooting spells and power orbs.

(A/N: please enjoy comment add to favs and share if you can. Also 3 more to go so hang tight. S.W.)


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter thirty-eight a stones death**

** And a monsters return**

"**_E-enough_**!" Xaldin yelled. Kari threw a orb and he was thrust against the wall clutching his right arm or where his right arm once was, rasping for breath. Kari, Frey and Sam moved forward pointing there wands at him. "_H-have…mercy_."

"You don't any mercy," Kari said in a low voice. "You never showed any of that to the people you slaughter."

"No one should show you any pity."Frey said curtly. "You caused this to happen now…"

"_We finish it._" Sam finished solemnly. Xaldin rubbed the blood from his face, he smiled maliciously then with a quick swish of his hand, Frey suddenly screamed, blood exploded from his bandaged arm as he tumbled backward.

"**_Frey_**!" Kari and Sam screamed without warning an unknown force caused them to be thrust from either direction of the room, Kari was thrust hard up against the wall she froze her eyes were huge. A _sharp pain_ throbbed across her back she was finding it very difficult to breathe; time seemed to move slowly for her as a new wave of pain crossed her. She turned her head slightly to her back her eyes widen. Hundreds upon thousands of spikes connected to the wall had pierced her back. Blood dripped from her falling to the floor her eyes unable to process what was really happening.

She turned her head to see Frey and Sam passed out on the floor Frey's arm was bleeding and Sam lay beside him her pretty young face cut up. Blood dripped from Kari's lips as she looked down seeing the other end of the spike in front of her chest crimson dripping from the tip to the floor. Kari gritted her teeth, a muffled scream escaped her lips as she slowly pulled forward away from the spike, spots of red dripped onto the spikes down to the tiled floor. An eternity of pain this is what it was, Kari thought the spike pull from her chest, her flesh, _her robes_… she fell to the floor, crumpling in pain on her back gasping.

A pair of shoes stood in front of her and she looked up to see Xaldin staring down at her his wand in one hand, suddenly she felt her body being lifted from the floor until she was at eye level with him pressing her against the wall once more her hands outstretched she cried out felling the barbs once again. Xaldin turned to the side silently staring at his severed arm that still grasped the stone without a moment's hesitation it rose from the hand and flew beside him he stared back at Kari quiet fury on his face. Kari couldn't move her body she was in so much pain, a moisture started smearing from within her body, she felt it in her lungs, only then did she realized that blood was inside filling her _lungs_. She felt herself dying.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_," Xaldin finally spoke. "You really thought you could end this. No…this was just the beginning…" Kari opened her mouth but a strange _gurgling_ noise came from her as the blood filled her lungs. "You cannot kill me," he continued calmly. "I exist to help bring back the master—I will be awarded greatly for this, the oblivion stone will fulfill the Shado's wish for a body even as I speak the masters body is rebuilding." Kari's eyes widen, he smiled. "Oh yes it's only a matter of time until the process is complete and Shado _will_ return." The oblivion stone moved over to Kari and grazed her face touching her blood on the stone before moving to Xaldin then he _licked_ the stone and grinned.

"_Seraphim blood_," he said simply. "Just as pure and as sweet, it's a shame that so much has to be spilled from you unlike your lover I mean…not _that _much." He chuckled he pointed his wand at her and it transformed, he aimed for Kari's heart she looked down weakly.

_No,_ she thought weakly. _N-not…not like this._ She closed her eyes tears slowly rolled down her cheek. _I'm sorry David…Frey, Sam…Nyozeka—we failed you…I'm so sorry_.

"Say goodbye to your friend's seraphim one!" Xaldin snarled. "You'll be with David shortly."

_I…I love you._ She thought Xaldin thrust the sword toward her

**_Boom!_**

A huge blast of magic knocked Xaldin and he was thrust out the window, the oblivion stone fell to the ground with a soft _clack_ beside where he stood. Kari stared to fall from the grip. It was over for her.

When something caught her.

Kari felt an essence of a cooling warmth surround her as it filled her entire body in a soothing sensation that she thought she was dead.

"_Kari?_" A voice spoke gently, her eyes fluttered then she slowly opened them. A glowing figure was knelt beside her she couldn't see his face from the light. _Who is he?_ She thought. _Is he an angel? _The light slowly began to dissipate and she saw who the person was: "D-David?" she spoke in a whisper she looked at him with uncertainty.

"Its me," he said softly she stared at him still not believing what she was seeing. Hesitantly, she lifted up a hand and touched the right side of his cheek as he stared back at her, face cut up with bruises, but he still looked beautiful despite that. David hesitantly lifted his hand and touched her hand over hers.

"D-David." She said tears started to fall from her face. "_Oh, David_!" she cried, she embraced him David wrapped his arms around.

"_Kari_." He said.

"_Oh god_, David I…I thought…I thought I'll never see you _again_! I thought you were _dead_." Kari cried.

"I thought so too. After I passed out…I thought I was." He pulled away to look at her holding her arms she watched him through her tears she touched his face. "I heard you." He said quietly. Kari eyes widen she nodded shakily. "Tell me." He asked. Kari stared at him wide eyed.

"David…" she said. "…I love you…"

Nothing happened; she stared back at him with shocked surprise as David looked down at himself.

"Y-you're not."

"Tell me again." David whispered softly. "Say it again."

"I-I love you, David. _I love you_." David wrapped his arms around her he took his hands in her face and kissed her; the strange rush of energy overcome them as there white hair gently whooshed feeling one another's warmth and embrace.

"David! Kari!" they turned Frey and Sam cam running toward them their faces frozen in shock dropping beside them.

"David…you're alive!" Frey spluttered. He nodded.

"H-how!?" Sam cried.

"I don't know," David said honestly. "I can't explain it." Sam bit her lip as she looked down.

"You…you giant prat!" she screamed angrily, David was aghast.

"Huh?" he said.

"You heard me! You got us worked up thinking you were dead!"—tears streamed down her angry face. "I can't believe you, you git!" she hugged him sobbing, David wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Sam." He said gently.

"Frey, your arm!" Kari cried, holding his arm carefully.

"I'll be fine," Frey assured her Kari hugged him crying herself, Frey was surprised by this then he slowly put an arm around her stroking her hair. He looked at David.

"Glad to see you back from the _dead_." He added slyly.

"You wouldn't want that wouldn't you?" David said smiling a little, Frey shrugged.

"I wouldn't. But then again there would be _more_ crying girls surrounding _me_." He smiled too Kari and Sam let go of them.

"Where's Xaldin?" Sam asked.

"He flew out the window," David said he looked down it was then he noticed the oblivion stone was on the floor. Carefully using a part of his robes he picked it up, they all examined it as they stared at it they noticed a small piece of the stone broke off and started to turn to dust.

"The oblivion stone," Frey said.

"How did it get like that?" Sam wondered.

"I did use my magic," David pointed out. "But there's blood on it."

"It's my blood." Kari said they all looked at one another then to the stone once more, when a sudden noise that made them turn to see Xaldin struggle to get back on the ledge, he lifted his head and they gasped. Xaldin looked as if his body had been lit on fire. His left hand were as black as coal as he lay limp on the floor, his face was badly mutilated as if it was chewed up by a large beast. He lifted his hand.

"H-how." He rasped his voice dry and crumbly. "How can this be…" they all stared at him wide eyed. David and Kari looked back at the stone then to each other their.

"Could it be that simple?" David spoke.

"What is?" Frey said. He looked back at Xaldin who was hunched in with crippling pain. Kari looked down at the stone.

"_Destroy the stone…_" Kari said.

_"…Destroy the soul._" David finished. Frey and Sam looked at them incredulously.

"Huh?" they said David and Kari stared at one another they smiled weakly.

"If Xaldin's blood was _poisonous_ to me," Kari said getting to her feet. Her wand appeared and it transformed in to her sword.

"Then _our _blood should be _poisonous_ to _him_," David replied getting to his feet. His wand appeared and it too transformed to his sword. They looked down at them examining the deeply etched lines crossed on the blade. It looked as if liquid can flow through. Frey and Sam looked at David and Kari as if they gone insane.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Frey demanded.

"Frey, can you use your good arm?" David asked, he blinked back at him.

"Uh uh, yeah."

"Good." David turned to Xaldin. "We can end this… _tonight_."

"What h-how!" Sam exclaimed.

"With you two creating a distraction." Kari said. "We'll handle the rest," she nodded, David nodded.

"Are you ready?" David said.

"Yes."

"Yes." Sam said.

"No!" Frey cried.

"Good." Frey and Sam attacked Frey shot lightening strikes at Xaldin he tried to block but was too weak.

"You can't kill me!" he cried. "You won't win you won't—**_aaaarrrgghh_**." Sam swished her hands and lashed him with her airily whip. He screamed.

"**_David, Kari_**!" Frey shouted. "**Now's your chance**!" David and Kari began to glow lifting their swords at face level. With their other hand they moved it across the blade, their hands cut letting their blood run through the lines of the sword until it filled every crevasses until there sword and blood glowed as well. They grasped their swords.

"**_With all the strength of seraphim_**." David and Kari renounced their eyes glowed with determination and strength. They lifted their swords.

"**_We break the seal_**!"

And stabbed the oblivion stone… Breaking the stone into millions of splintered glass.

"**_Noooooooooooooooo_****!**" Xaldin screamed without his body began to glow he screamed. David Kari, Frey and Sam watched horrified and amazed as his body started to slowly disintegrate, he looked down at his hands as they started to turn black and crumble turning to dust and vanish from him.

"**Master h-help me!**" he screamed. "**M-master s-save me! ****_Save meeeeeee!_**" Xaldin face turned black as coal, he froze as his body turned to dust flying away into the open sky leaving a his dark cloak to drop slowly onto the floor.

David, Kari, Frey, and Sam watched frozen staring at the cloak as the air gently rustled it, Frey dropped to the floor panting heavily.

"W-we did it." He breathed closing his eyes. "_We really did it_." David, Kari and Sam looked at one another Sam put a comforting hand on Frey's back.

"We really did." Sam said tiredly. Frey opened his eyes a hand was reached out him he looked up to look at David, he clasped his hand and he got up wincing at the pain.

"It's finally over." David spoke softly he looked at Kari who watched him with weary eyes they smiled weakly.

"Death!" David, Kari, Frey and Sam gasped in that moment they all felt a huge terrifying energy making their skin feel stunned with sudden cold and fear.

"What the…" Frey said. **_Boom!_** An explosion erupted thrusting them to the wall. David and Frey got to their feet quickly helping Kari and Sam staring at a giant vortex of fire.

"WH-what's happening!?" Sam cried.

"Mystic ones!" a cold bone chilling voice spoke Sam stepped back.

"WH-who—what's happening!" Sam screamed fearfully.

"It's Shado." David and Kari said in a low voice.

"WH-what!" Frey exclaimed

"The _real_ Shado." David said.

"N-no…no way!" there was a high pitched laughter from the fire and a sudden gust of wind kicked up in the room. David and Kari stood their ground.

"Seraphim masters!" the fire sparked destroying the windows Frey and Sam covered their eyes but Kari and David took a step forward.

"**Shado**!" David shouted. Two piercing red eyes opened staring at them. _Sam screamed_.

"**Sam**!" David, Kari, and Frey cried, her herself her body felt as if it was on stung by millions of fiery needles in milliseconds, she started to fall.

"**Sam**!" Frey screamed he caught her with his good arm, before both falling to the floor. "Sam! WH-what's happened! Talk to me—what have you done!" he turned to Shado. It laughed.

"She can't handle looking at me." It spoke. "Those who are young can't handle seeing me as adults. She is pained by it—my aura itself is _lethal_ to the child she will die very soon." Sam screamed.

"**Sam**!" David and Kari screamed running to her dropping beside her, she looked at them her eyes fearful with terror as she shook from the pain.

"_G-guys_." She said weakly she leaned back closing her eyes and went still.

"**Sam**!"

"_Sam! Oh god_!" Frey cried he shook her tears started to fall from his face. "_S-Sam_."

"_Sam_." Kari whispered her tears falling from her eyes, David clenched his fists closing his eyes trying to hold back his tears but they still fell, he stood up staring back at Shado.

"Frey," David spoke his voice serious. "Get Sam out of here." Frey looked at him he nodded he and Kari got up, she reached to the side of her robes taking out Sam's tiara and placing it on her head.

"Go Frey." Kari commended.

"But." He spoke suddenly without warning Shado's eyes glowed and the building started to shake.

"You'll never leave here alive!" it snarled. "I will kill the ancient ones you'll never survive!" red sparks raised from the fire heading for Frey but David and Kari blocked it with their swords.

"**Go Frey**!"

"I–I can't leave you to **_die_**!" he yelled.

"_We won't die_!" David said he turned to look at him and smiled faintly. "_We'll be right behind you_." He said quietly, Frey stared at him he nodded solemnly as did David and he vanished leaving David and Kari alone with Shado.

"He won't survive the obstacles." Shado spoke menacingly.

"**_Shut up_**!" David and Kari shouted they lunged shooting spells and curses at the fiery eyes, Shado shot red sparks but they dodged them. David and Kari leapt in the air there swords appeared and they ran their fingers through the blades letting the blood run on it; in one lunge they stabbed the eye of Shado a high scream echoed from the vortex and a explosion erupted from the vortex. David and Kari land to their feet staring back breathing heavily, hearing the shrill of the monster as the fire got bigger.

"We…we did it." Kari breathed David stared at the dark embers began to subside when suddenly something emerged toppling to the ground; they gasped looking away with horror and revulsion. A thin, pale, white body lay sprawled on the floor of the room. Smooth hairless skin covering the body in a white glossy membrane covering its weak form, the body was moving very fast gasping for breath its head turned away to David and Kari. Kari covered her mouth in shocked disgust staring at the disfigured body of such a creature.

"_Shado_." David spoke in a low voice. Kari stared at the body then to him her eyes wide as David stepped forward running his hand on his blade; blood ran on to the deep markings on the blade he took a step forward toward the morbid body.

"David?" Kari said

"It time we _end_ this," David said solemnly he stopped pointing the sword, the hilt just above his face, he glanced at Kari from the corner of his eye, she nodded silently he nodded; his eyes began to glow, as he raised his sword and thrust it downward when

BOOM! A giant force field surrounded the body David was pushed back slamming into the wall. Without black shadows emerged from the wall began, clinging to him pinning him to the sharp pointed wall. He struggled.

"David!" Kari screamed she was about to run after him when two flames appeared and Samuel and Namine appeared, Kari called her sword.

"What do you want?!" she demanded, Namine looked down at Shado she knelt beside the body.

"Lord…lord Shado." She spoke in a calming voice the pale body rasped for a moment before staring up at her, Kari eyes widen. The face of Shado was pale with a smooth face two slits flared in and out as if it was a nose, its eyes were red except that one eye was gone; dark inky red blood spilled from the eyes socket as it gasped, Kari closed her eyes from the sickening form. When it spoke the voice was squeaky but horsed voice as it talked with Namine.

"N-Namine I…I need more." Shado gasped. "Th-the stone was not enough…to return me to my…original body I'm…_dying_…I must have _more_…"

"I understand master." She said she leaned forward pushing her long hair back showing her neck, the pale body moved in closer to her, it opened its mouth revealing two sharp fangs.

_And sunken it into Namine's neck._

Kari's heart stopped watching in horror as she watched Shado sucked the neck of Namine watching it making a quiet _sucking_ noises as it swallow her blood. Namine didn't even move or cry out in pain she remained still her eyes closed almost as if it was comforting, even as the blood dripped from her neck and Shado started licking her neck, its pale red tongue lapping on her. Kari looked away in disgust.

"Namine take the master away from here," Samuel ordered she nodded removing her cloak to wrap the weak body.

"No!" Kari said she lunged but Samuel's sword connected with hers with a clang as he blocked her.

"Kari!" David cried he pulled trying desperately from the ropes but it tightened on him pulling him more to the wall he cried out in pain. "K-Kari!"

Kari's sword clashed as she fought to get through to Shado but her strength was almost depleted from the loss of blood but she kept fighting, Samuels sword clanging onto hers pushing her, her knees began to buckle as he bang kept banging on her blade.

"How's Nyozeka doing," Samuel jeered smiling. "It's almost sunrise, only a matter of time until the poison takes her completely." Kari looked at him with anger and revulsion there was no ounce of pity or remorse for his sister that he poisoned not caring weather she lived or died no love. He continued his voice was amused.

"A shame too she was a worthy ally, but she was always the good one she always the special one I know she looked up to me but I loathed my baby sister I have no regrets to what I done to her she got what was coming to her in the end; she crossed paths with me, she pays the price—and for what to protect two mortals, that _bitch_ that I call for a sister."

A wave of energy started to build inside Kari as an unknown power erupted from her, strength that she never felt before. Samuel could fell his sword slipping as it was being pushed back as the energy started to make him become weak he looked astonishment in to Kari's glowing white eyes. David felt the energy from her as well watching her with amazement as she glowed.

_K-Kari?_ He thought. The energy had reached its breaking point she stared at Samuel.

"This is for _Nyozeka_." she spoke firmly. A burst of energy of magic radiated from her blinding David as the light engulfed her and Samuel.

"Kari!" David yelled he focused all his energy and broke free the shadowy ropes, collapsing to his knees, breathing heavily from the pain on his back. Namine watched horrified at the light, shielding Shado from the pure light.

"Samuel!" she called.

"Kari!" David shouted he got to his feet as the light began to slowly fade. Kari stood still holding her sword looking straight at Samuel, Samuel looked at her his eyes were huge, his hand shook as her dropped his sword to the ground with a _clang_! Slowly he dropped to his feet still looking at Kari with stunned shock. His body began to turn into mist.

"N-no…Th-this can't be…" he said in whispered horror he looked down at his trembling hands as black mist surrounded him, he began to sway on his knees. " _A-Anna_…" he closed his eyes. "…_I love you_…" his body disappeared into the mist. Kari stood frozen watching as the last remments of Samuel disappeared her hands that clutched her sword began to tremble, her eyes wide with fear as tears streamed down from them.

"Kari?" David spoke very gently moving cautiously toward her seeing her shake, his arms outstretched he gently rest it on her shoulder, she jumped startled turning her head to look at him.

"D-David," Kari rolled back her eyes and collapsed David quickly caught her dropping to his knees holding her in his arms.

"I-its okay Kari," he whispered gently. "Its okay, I'm here its okay."

"Seraphim master!" he looked up seeing Namine staring back at him she was clutching Shado as she stood up.

"You won this battle," she said. "But the war will continue watch yourself Shado will return to _power_." David glared at her.

"You won't… defeat me…" the limp body spoke weakly. "You will die ancient one—you may have defeated me eons ago mystic one… the stone wasn't able to give me a real body but I will have one once more…you will not triumph over me. Next time be ready I'll return and finish what I started. Goodbye." Giant red flames burst around them David shielded his eyes before looking at them to see that they were gone.

"_Kari_!" David said he looked down clutching her she groaned. "Kari?"

"David…" she whispered, her eyes were still closed.

"Hold on," he breathed gently relieved. "You're okay now."

"_I killed him…_" tears started to roll down her closed eyes. "_I killed him_—_I killed Samuel_…" Kari gasped sobbing trembling in David's arms he embraced her.

"I know. But you had to…he would have killed you. Killed _us_. _You saved us_." Kari nodded her sobs slowing down a little, she opened her eyes weakly.

"Did you kill Shado?" she asked weakly.

"No, they got away, but that's not important." David slowly got to his feet. "I'm sorry, Kari."

"F-for what?" she asked looking up at his closed eyes.

"For not being able to…to _protect_ you. I'm so sorry." She raised her hand to his face.

"Don't…don't apologize." he opened his eyes. "You were always…there for me. You protected me…you _always_ have been protecting… _me_."

"_Shhhh_—don't talk," he whispered gently. "You're weak rest. I'll get us out of here."

"You need to rest more than me." She smiled weakly closing her eyes, he smiled too as he walked toward the door.

"Let's go home." He said he took another step forward when suddenly a huge blast exploded from the half destroyed building. David stepped back as the flames blocked the exit looking around wildly for a way out.

"_Damn-it_!" He said backing further from the flames the cracking sound made him turn and he saw to his horror that the ground was collapsing leaving a gaping hole flames sputtered from within the hole.

_No!_ He thought the heat and waves of smoke surrounding him.

Frey looked up from outside the tower clutching Sam in his arms looking wide eyed with horror as the flames spit out from the widows as it exploded fire balls out to the sky.

"_David, Kari_." He spoke mortified he looked at the unconscious people on the floor. "I have to get them out of here." Lifting his broken arm his hand glowed a light surrounded them and they vanished to a safe place, Frey gasped.

_I-I never had to do that,_ he thought breathlessly. _I'm t-too weak to_—another explosion made him look up. _David…Kari…please…don't be…_

David coughed gasping for air as the flame kicked up fiercely sweat streaked across his face as he stared down at Kari.

"Kari!" she opened them.

"I-I'm okay." She said weakly.

"H-hold on I won't let it _end_ like this!" the ground below him began to shake and into collapsed from under him, sliding on a small ledge both falling in to the fiery hole. David fell he managed to look down to see Kari was ahead from him falling toward the fiery bottom, screaming.

"**_Nooo_**!" he yelled he straighten his body to dive faster passing rocks and debris; reaching out his hand and caught her hand.

"**_David_**!" she screamed there was a rumbling noise coming from above. The building was collapsing from above and fiery flames from below.

"**_Kari_**!" David cried. There energy was drained they were going to die with no way of stopping such fate.

David looked into Kari's face as Kari looked into his; he touched her cheek as they fell.

"_I love you, Kari_," he said gently.

"_I love you too_," she said softly.

And they disappeared into the flames.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter thirty-nine wings of **

**Hope and a**

** Gentle touch**

"**David! Kari!**" Frey yelled as he watched in horror as thomp towers started to collapse, dust billowed as the tower crumbled like a wave tumbling to the ground. Frey grabbed Sam and with the last of his energy teleported, just as the tower came crumbling with a _whooshing_ _boom_!

Frey landed hard on the ground hurting his arm, he gasped sitting up from the pain in his arm, he cried punching the ground, tears falling down his face in pain and grief.

_David_ and _Kari_ were gone.

No one could have survived such a fate. Frey clasped his arm cursing trying to hold back his tears of sorrow.

_M-my friends_. He thought horrified. _David…Kari, th-they can be gone…they can't—shit!...h-how could this have happened_! He closed his eyes. _no…they can't be gone…_ a soft groan made him turn around and he remembered Sam and he rushed over to her side.

"_Princess_!" he cried. Sam opened her eyes weakly staring back into Frey's concern eyes. "_S_-_Sam_!"

"Frey?" she spoke said.

"Are you alright?" He spoke very gently even though his was in grief.

"Wh-what happened…"Sam faulted as she slowly as she sat up holding side.

"E-easy honey easy."

"Wh-what happened to me—we were in tower and…and…"

"You were attacked by Shado." Frey finished for her. Sam eyes widen. "When Shado _looked_ at you it became deadly to children… _you_ could have _died_ if I hadn't gotten you out from the _tower_." Sam looked at him unbelievingly with shock, tears slowly ran down her cheek she hugged Frey, sobbing. He comforted her as best he could she had calmed down, she looked at him. _He was crying too_.

"Frey…what's wrong?" she looked around Frey didn't answer. "Where's David and Kari?" Frey looked down closing his eyes. "Frey?"

"_There…_" he spoke his voice husky, he swallowed as he looked at her. "_There gone Sam…_"

"WH-what?" Sam said hoarsely. "What do you mean gone?!"

"They never made it out of the tower…there dea-

"**No**!" Sam screamed. "They can't be dead! They're not! How could this have…they can't be—**_aauugghhh_**!" Sam sobbed covering her face in her hands, Frey held her in his arms ignoring the pain staring up at the uncaring night sky.

"I want to see, Frey," Sam said suddenly. "I want to see for myself." Frey stared at her for a moment then nodded.

"Alright." He said softly, they both got to their feet helping one another up and left.

The remnants of Thomp tower stood in silent ruins. Piles of grey dusty debris sweep quietly on the dusty streets of the once proud tower. Frey and Sam stood in watched horrified at the metal poles that stuck out as caved spikes piled high in a mountainous blaze, as fire silently crackled. Sam covered her mouth to hold in her horror.

"_Oh, god_," she breathed her wide eyed. "_David…Kari…_" Tears started to flow from her eyes she sniffed.

"_We failed_." Sam turned around to see Frey looking down his fist were clenched his face was sullen.

"WH-what?"

"We failed." He said sullenly. "We failed the _mystic_ _ones_."

"Frey, don't…don't-

"**We did**!" he yelled angrily. "**There dead Sam!** **We failed them**! **We came to find the mystic ones and we ended up losing them! We lost them. Shado won! David! Kari! They're both ****_gone_****! There…****_there_****…**" Frey couldn't go on he turned away looking down covering his face with his hand. Sam didn't know what to say she looked back at the ruined tower, she closed her eyes.

"_David_…" she spoke softly. "…_Kari_…" she opened her eyes, looking up into the night when she gasped.

"F-Frey." She said.

He didn't answer.

She tugged on his arm and he yelped for it was his broken arm.

"**Sam**! **What** **the**-

"**_Frey_**, **_look_**!" she exclaimed pointing to the sky her face was bruises but they were full of shock; Frey looked up to see what she was babbling about.

His jaw dropped.

Above the light of the full moon two glowing figures flew silently in the night there hands joined together, as they flew from the heavens. But it wasn't what made Frey and Sam stare with an amazement and shock.

It was their _wings_.

Two pairs of large _angelic_ wings stood on their backs. They did not flap but gleamed in the moon light. Large white feathers covered their wings like white clouds that wrapped around there magnificent wings. The two figures started to slowly descend to earth a pleasant aurora surround them filling Frey and Sam with a calming ease to their shock. Frey spoke something in Dutch as he watched mystified as the figures drew closer, Sam watched with shocked bewilderment seeing them come closer and closer to earth. The wings flapped gently causing the dust to be pushed away as their feet touched the ground and they stared at Frey and Sam. There was a long silence as Frey and Sam watched them: Frey eyes were huge, when he heard Sam gasped he looked down at her she had her mouth covered, tears welled up in her eyes as she looked back at the strange figures, when she suddenly whispered in horror.

"_David_…_Kari_…" Frey's eyes grew wider as he stared back at the people; he couldn't believe that it was them. In that moment the light that surrounded the figures died away and stood staring back at them:

_David_ and _Kari_.

"_Frey_?" David spoke softly.

"_Sam_?" Kari spoke gently, carefully they walked forward toward them weariness and happiness on their faces. Frey collapsed to the ground in stunned shock.

"Th-th-this…can't be." He said shakily trembling as they walked forward. "Y-you're _dead_." He closed his eyes covering his face in his hand. "_Th-this can't…can't be real_." A gentle hand touched his shoulder he opened his eyes; Kari was knelt right beside him smiling weakly.

"It's real, Frey." She said softly. "_We're back_." Kari wrapped her arms around his neck, Frey blinked back in surprised he looked up at David who nodded quietly; Frey looked down at Kari then, he wrapped his arms around her, tears rolling down his cheek. Sam dropped beside them hugging them, crying tears of happiness. David watched closing his eyes silently he dropped beside them. Sam hugged him shaking from her tears she lifted a trembling hand and touched his wings.

"H-how?" she spoke.

"We don't know." David said softly, Kari looked back at him

"How can you still be alive?" Frey asked looking at Kari's wings as well and touching the soft feathery texture of the wings.

"_They're beautiful._" Sam breathed. Kari and David smiled weakly.

"But what happened!? I saw the tower come down, th-there was no _way_ you could have _survived_!" David looked down at his hands.

"We really don't know." He replied softly. "We don't remember how we got out."

"But, thank god we did." Kari said gently. "I thought we would never each other again."

"We thought that too." Sam said wiping her eyes. There was a moments silence as they all looked back at the remains of Thomp tower, watching at how close to death they were really were. A soft light rumble was heard, Frey and Sam looked at David and Kari as there stomach growled hungrily; they touched them gingerly, Frey and Sam burst into laughter as well as Kari and David.

"_Guys_…" a voice suddenly ran through their mind and they realized who it was:

"Nyozeka!" they all said in unison.

"_H-hey_…" her voice was faint, even though she was speaking to them through their minds.

"Nyo!?" Sam cried.

"_You…did it_." Nyozeka said weakly. "_Thank you…_"

"Nyo?" Kari said softly. "What time is it Sam?"

"Its 3 a.m." Sam said. "**The** **poison**!" They all didn't realize how late it was.

"Let's hurry." David said getting to his, feet he took Frey's good arm and helped him get to his feet both wincing at their injuries.

"You have to get that arm fixed, Frey." Sam said as Kari helped her up to her feet.

"Later." Frey struggled wincing at the pain. "Let's get back to the manor."

"Can you both still fly?" Kari asked.

"Yes." Frey and Sam said in unison.

"Good, let's go." David said firmly his wings opened with a gently _whoosh_ and he, Kari, Frey and Sam kicked off and flew into the night.

"Y-young mistress!" Phillip sputtered when he saw Sam, and the others enter the manor. "WH-what happened y-you're _bleeding_!" he was flabbergasted.

"Later, Phillip. Where's Nyozeka?" she asked urgently, wincing at her side.

"Upstairs ma'am but…_she's not doing so well_," he replied sadly. Sam ran upstairs David, Kari's wings glowed and it slowly became absorbed into their back and they ran Frey followed from behind as they entered Nyozeka's room.

The room was very silent. Deathly quiet as the atmosphere of the room was peaceful but the sense of death loomed in the air, as David Kari, Frey, and Sam entered the room. Nyozeka was fast asleep on her bed, her body moved up and down with shallow breath; her small hands were clenched in to small fist as the red visible veins crawled up her hands, arms, and face which was contracted with silent pain as the veins of the poison blackened her face. Kari walked over to Nyozeka bedside kneeling beside her taking her warm hands in Nyozeka's cold ones. David knelt beside her putting his hand on top of theirs; she looked at him as he looked back at her, Frey and Sam knelt beside her on the other side of the bed taking her hands in Nyozeka's watching her quietly. Nyozeka's ears hung limp on her head as she stirred opening eyes slowly.

"_Hey, guys_." Her voice was small and weak.

"Hey." David said gently she stared at them she smiled.

"You did it," she said proudly. "You…destroyed the oblivion stone."

"Yes, we did." Kari said softly. "We _all_ _did_." The black veins on Nyozeka started to move closer to her face she tried to muffle a gasp of pain.

"_Nyo_!?" they all said fearfully. She gasped breathing heavily.

"I-I'm running _out_ of time,"

"Is…is there _anything _we can do for you?" Sam asked kindly, tears started to brim over her eyes. she shook her head.

"No."

"This is _my_ fault." Kari mumbled miserably. "I should have been the one to be poisoned _not_ you." Tears rolled down her closed eyes, Nyozeka lifted her hand and wiped her tears, Kari opened her eyes.

"No…it's not your fault…" she said gently. "I _chose_ this fate.. It was my duty to find and protect the seraphim ones and that's what I did…don't blame yourself for what happened to me Kari. I lived my life…" Nyozeka's voice came in quivering breaths as the poison crept up more to her face. "I…I'm just glad I found you and that you could have been _my_ friends. _All of you_."

"We _are_ friends." Frey said he sniffed. "The **_best_**." She smiled up at them weakly.

David, Kari, Frey, and Sam stayed with Nyozeka in her room staying close by her side so she knew that they wouldn't leave her. Nyo's breath came in shallower, as the veins were over her right eye, as she slept silently. No one spoke, no changes made even as morning crept in from the darkness turning the sky into a light blue as the stars began to dwindle from the sky. David broke the silence.

"There must be something we can do?" he asked looking at Frey who had his broken arm in a sling once more was pacing in the room. "She can't die like this."

"I know, Dave," Frey said sadly his voice defeated. "I don't think any spell or potion can help her." he ignored the pain on his right arm.

"I don't get it the dart came from the stone but since we destroy the oblivion stone then…shouldn't it have cured her?" Frey stopped at mid-step to look at him.

"You're right!" Frey said looking to Nyozeka. "It _should_ have cured her…but why…" Kari and Sam looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Unless." David thought for a moment. "Unless... there's still pieces of the _oblivion stone_ inside _Nyozeka_."

"What!?" Frey said looking at him wide-eyed.

"There's still pieces of the stone inside Nyo," Kari said shocked.

"That's why she's still poisoned," Sam said. "If we can take out the stone from her, she won't die."

"But that's impossible it's probably in her entire _blood_ _stream_." Frey demanded David stood still clenching his fists together trying to figure out a way to save Nyozeka, Frey looked at the clock. "Its five minutes to six. Nyo only has less than _three_ minutes." Frey said bleakly.

"David?" Kari said.

"Sam, can you go into the room and inside I have a medical kit." David said with determination in his eyes. "And I want you to bring back _three _syringes from it can you do that?" she nodded and quickly left the room to fetch them.

"What are you doing?!" Frey demanded. David knelt beside Nyozeka.

"Hold on, Nyo." He said she opened her tired eyes and smiled weakly, Sam came in by then wanly holding the syringes in her hands handing them to David who thanked her.

"What are you going to do with them?" She asked he pulled off a cap exposing the needles tip, she shuddered.

"_This_." He replied. He struck the needle into his arm wincing at the incision, with the other hand he pulled the top of the syringe, he watched as his blood flowed upward into the cylinder. "Kari, you too. I need _your_ blood." Kari didn't ask no questions she bent down beside David and gave him her arm. David held her arm, took the second syringe and with that he stuck Kari's arm pulling out the same amount of blood into the cylinder.

"Sam." David said. "I need your help with this. I need you to use your powers to mix our _blood_ together as _one_. Can you do that?" Sam nodded she closed her eyes for a moment when she opened them they were _glowing_.

Sam swished her hand and the syringes flew from David's hand toward her. Twisting her hands a white airy orb formed over the syringes the top of the cap pulled off dropping to the floor leaving David and Kari's blood in the bubble. David, Kari, and Frey saw in amazement as they watched as Sam swished the blood into _one_ _mixture,_ blending the two _seraphim blood_ as _one_. David took the last syringe in his hand and poked the air bubble and pulled the tab taking out the blood into the syringe until it was filled; he turned and walked forward to Nyozeka taking her small arm and injecting the blood into her, she winced at the pain but slowly she relaxed.

"_Now_." David said tiredly he lifted a hand to touch her forehead in order to active there bloods power. His body and mind was drained. A hand touched his and he looked up to see Kari staring back at him.

She nodded.

He nodded.

And they began to glow transferring their power to their dying friend. Nyozeka began to glow her body laid quiet. David and Kari tried to reach her, to destroy the remaining fragments of the stone but their own magic was beginning to falter and they were losing strength as they struggled to keep the magic up.

"_C'mon_!" a hand touched Nyozeka's forehead, they looked up. Frey was glowing too sending his own power to help them. "_Don't_ _give_ _up_!"

"_We're in this together_!"Sam said putting a hand, glowing also sending her magic to them to.

David and Kari nodded. They nodded too pushing all their power into one, sending their energy into Nyozeka. Slowly the light that surrounded her began to fade as David, Kari, Frey, and Sam let go of her forehead and stepped back to watch her. At first there was no change but then, the black veins _slowly_ started to creep away from her face; pulling away from the tiny body until they could see that Nyozeka's face was back to its original color. David and Kari watched wide eyed with shock that the remnants of the poison had finally vanished her body, Nyozeka opened her eyes slowly as she stared up at all four of them.

"H-hey guys." She whispered, smiling weakly.

"Hey, to you." Kari said softly.

"WH-what happened to me?"

"Later." David said quietly. "Rest now. You're going to be okay." She nodded weakly closing her eyes.

"_Thank_…_you_." She said and fell asleep. David, Kari, Frey and Sam quietly left the room so she could sleep. As soon the door was shut all four of them _collapsed_ to the floor panting in relief tiredness, and in pain.

"_I'm so_ _exhausted_!" Sam groaned.

"I'm sleeping for _five_ _months_!" Frey murmured. They all laughed.

"I don't think I can walk to the bed," David said resting his back on the wall.

"**_Young mistress_**!" Sam looked up at Phillip shaking his head in disapproval.

"Don't say another word, Phillip," She replied wearily. "I'm too exhausted."

"Well, then what shall I tell your parents about what happened to you and why you almost gotten yourself _killed_!" She shrugged only to wince.

"Tell them it's my fault." Frey said. She looked at him in surprise. "I take full responsibility for princess Sam. "

"No, its mine." David jumped in. "We couldn't protect her enough to…_too_…" his voice trailed off he and Frey stare. Sam had laid her head on Frey's shoulder sleeping, David turned his head Kari was fast asleep laying her head beside his shoulder. He and Frey looked at one another then chuckled weakly, they both got up Frey lifted Sam in his good arm.

"I'm going to bed." He said yawning. David lifted Kari in his arms looking at her as she slept.

"Me too," he replied tiredly.

"_Night_."

"_Night_." They went to their bed rooms.

David and Kari slept most of the day and early the next day as their bodies healed and rested. Kari opened her eyes she woke to see the first rays of the sun peek from the curtains filling the room with light, she sighed deeply, touching her cheek where there was a bandage that covered her cuts. She felt almost comfortable except for a pain on her back and waist, she yawned as she turned to a better position, only to be surprised to see that David was sleeping beside her. She stared at him for a long moment, hearing his light breathing as she looked at his bandaged face. She reached over and touched his face softly.

_He's so peaceful when he sleeps._ She thought gently, she closed her eyes and sighed. _It's been so long since it was like this with so much that we been through…it feels…nice. _

"Kari?" she opened her eyes. David was quietly staring at her.

"_Sorry…_" she whispered. "Did I wake you?" he yawned.

"No." he said softly, shaking his head. "I just woke up. Are you alright? How's your side?" Kari touched her left waist where she felt a clean bandage on her bare body.

"I…it hurts a little, but I'm fine." She replied wincing. David put a hand on her waist he moved closer to her touching her body caringly, locating her wounds, as Kari did the same to David on his bare body finding his injuries, she rest her head on his shoulder.

"_We did it_." He whispered.

"I know." She said softly."I was so scared."

"I know," he said gently staring back at her, he hugged her. He touched her back feeling her wince.

"I'm sorry."

"I-its okay." Kari said she rest her head on his chest.

"How did this happened?" he asked touching her back gently this time, slowly she told him how she got the injuries, when she was finished, he hugged her closer to him.

"I'm surprised I healed from an injury like this," Kari said. "I felt the _blood_ fill inside my _lungs_ I knew I wasn't going to make it but…

"But you did." David finished for her she stared up at him.

"You must have healed me."

"Me?" David said confused.

"Yes. When you touched me, I remember feeling energy like… an _essence_ fill inside me somehow—it healed me. _You saved my life._"

"No, you did. You save me from the marra curse, I would have died if it wasn't for you, thank you, Kari." David said she smiled.

"How did I…get in your room?" she asked sheepishly. David blushed.

"That was my fault." He murmured. "I was going to let you sleep in here while I slept someplace else but…but I _collapsed_ on the bed beside you and fell asleep." She giggled softly closing her eyes, David stoked her hair as it comforted her when she felt David stiffen from under her and he sat up his eyes were closed.

"David?" she said.

"Kari I…I…" he said weakly.

"David wh-what's wrong?" Kari said worriedly, David touched his stomach.

It _growled_ loudly.

"_I…I got to eat something_!" David cried exasperated. "_I'm starving_!"

"Oh, David!" Kari laughed, her stomach growled too. "Let's get something to eat." They got up and went to change and went down to eat.

They were the first one to be down for breakfast as a large spread of food laid spread of food laid out on the dining room table, they say down and started eating hungrily taking more than they ever eaten unable to stop there ravenous hunger, by the time that Frey and Sam walked down to the dining room they had eaten _everything_!

"**Hey!** **Save some for the rest of ****_us_****!**" Frey exclaimed David and Kari looked up at them and grinned.

"Frey! Sam!" they said in unison.

"Why don't you eat the entire pantry why don't you." Sam said sarcastically her face cover with bandages.

"I think we ate half the stuff that was in there." David said he thought for a moment. "Is there any more food?" Kari nodded in agreement.

"What!" Sam and Frey exclaimed. "You're still hungry!"

They nodded. Sam and Frey stared at them shocked, they sighed heavily.

"I don't think any amount of food can _fill_ them up." Frey said bleakly. Sam sighed and went to her pockets

And pulled out a small green door she stepped toward the side of a wall next to the wide window of the dining room.

"I think something will." She said as she opened the little door that inside had a small outline of the door and put it in side. "_Prima_ _ballerina_."

Nothing happened.

"Well, that was pointless." Frey grumbled. "I'm _still_ hungry."

"Watch and learn." Sam said wisely.

"_Hello, your highness_." A cool voice said into the house.

"**_Oasis_**!" David, Kari, and Frey exclaimed. Sam held back a smile as she spoke to the house.

"Oasis, can you make us some breakfast, please?"

"_As you wish your highness_." There was a sudden rattle of the table and then it sprang two inches longer suddenly there a large spread of food appeared from thin air: pancakes, assortment of meats, cheeses, breads, fruits, pastries, and juices.

"Thank you," Sam said. "That will be all oasis."

"_I will take my leave, highness._" Sam took out the door key from the wall and sat down she looked up. "What?" David, Kari, and Frey stared at her in disbelif.

"What was that?" Frey said dumbfounded.

"What was what?"

"When were you going to tell us about that?!"

"About what?"

"Y-you just made Oasis appear and fix us breakfast." David demanded. Sam shrugged.

"So."

"How did you—

"Well, didn't you know? This house _was_ built to do that." Sam explained. "It allows me to use oasis in here instead of going to oasis itself." She took a sip of her orange juice. "I'm surprised you never realized that."

"_Wow_." Frey said as he took his seat. "I can use that for _my_ house." She shrugged smirking and started eating as did Frey, David, and Kari who ate hugerly as before.

"I don't know where you put all that _all_," Sam said watching them eat.

"Can you blame us?" David said mouth full of food.

"No, but I don't see—"

"Look, Sam, cake." Kari said quickly, lifting up a small little cake, her eyes widen.

"**_Cake_**!" she shrieked she grabbed it from her hands and started gorging on the cake ravenously.

"And yet she's _so_ dignified." Frey said amazed, he bit down on his pancake having some difficulties since his right arm was bandaged.

"Need some help?" Kari asked.

"No, I got it," he said biting in to another pancake. "It's just going to have to get use to this. I have to have to wear this for three months. _Great—_he added sarcastically. "I can't even work or _bake_ anything with my arm like this."

"Don't worry, just give it time." He sighed.

"You're right. I could have been worse." He laughed as David and Kari nodded and continued, eating.

"_Aaaahhhh_!" David and Kari sighed happily after breakfast as they slumped in their chairs wrapping their arms around there stomach, finally satisfied.

"I hope that was enough for you," Sam said smiling.

"More than enough, Sam," Kari said easily. "I never eaten so much."

"I think you two ate your way in _gold_." Frey commented. "I hate to see your _food_ _bill_." His eyebrow raised at the thought, David slumped heavily.

"I don't think I can eat for another _year_." He said dozily. They laughed, just then a maid walked in, she curtsy.

"Your highness there are two young women here to see you and master, Frey." She said.

"**_Really_**!?" Frey said he was on his feet in less than a moment. "**_Women_**?" she nodded, he grinned wolfishly. "_Ahh,_ my adoring ladies has come to see me." They all groaned. "Don't be _jealous_." He said with superoity. Sam got to her feet.

"Lets, see who it is," she replied after wiping her mouth with a cloth napkin, walking to the hall David and Kari followed. In the living room two women stood there backs turned away from them as David, Kari, Frey, and Sam arrived, they turned around and saw the their faces: The first woman had long black hair and ebony dark skin, and almond eyes, the second woman had light skin with silkily brown hair that was long to her back when they looked at them they squealed.

"**_It's them, it's really them_**!" the light skinned woman said.

"**_Right here in our presence_**!" the dark skinned said. Frey took a step forward proud grin on his face as they moved forward very fast.

"Yes ladies it is _I_," Frey said grinning, stretching his good arm. "Your hero is here and wait-**_aaggh_**!" they pushed passed him and ran straight for David and Kari.

"I can't believe it's the seraphim masters!" the light skinned woman said excitedly, both women taking David and Kari's hands and shaking them vigorously, they looked at them surprise.

"Beg your pardon?" Kari asked feeling dizzy. They stopped and took a step back, bowing.

"It is such an honor to be in your presence." The ebony skinned woman spoke, her voice held a rich African accent.

David and Kari still didn't know what to say to these strange women, except:

"Who are you?" David asked tentatively. The ladies bowed again.

"My name is _Ladyqueen_." The ebony skinned woman said respectively looking up.

"And I'm _Pilar_." The light skinned woman said looking up at David and Kari she spoke with a Spanish accent in her clear voice. "And we are the _Guides_ of the mystic sanctuaries." David, Kari, and Sam bowed respectfully as well.

"It is an honor to meet you," David spoke respectfully.

"A real honor." Kari said earnestly. "To meet fellow mystic ones like yourself."

"Thank you." Ladyqueen said she looked down at Sam, she curtsied. "Your highness it is quite an honor." Sam curtsied as well.

"Yes, you-

"**_Hello! Am I alone here_**!" they looked back at Frey.

"Oh, I almost _forgot_ about you, Frey." Pilar forgetfully just realizing her was there.

"**_I- you-what- how- huh!—how can you forget!_**—she laughed and walked over to hug him.

"How's my _little_ _hermano_." She said sweetly.

"**_I am not little_**!" Frey huffed.

"But your still my _brother_." He rolled his eyes then smiled gently.

"_Its been so long, Pilar._" he whispered gently.

"_Too_ _long_." She stroke his blond hair.

"You two know each other," Sam asked a little surprised.

"Yes. Pilar is the one who brought me in to the mystic covalent." Frey explained. "We've known each other for a few years now."

"I met him on my travels in Holland." Added Pilar. "He's like my little brother."

"I wish you would stop calling me _little_." Frey said blushing; she shrugged before taking their seats.

"Well Frey you have done an excellent job!" Ladyqueen said brightly. "The _seraphim_ _masters_ have returned as it was foretold in the prophesy."

"Not just me," Frey chuckled. "But without Sam here and rabbit girl—_aaahhhh_!" Frey felt a kick on his head and he fell on the floor.

"That's Nyozeka to you _bub_!"

"**_Nyozeka_**!"Kari, David, and Sam cried. Frey grumbled but grinned up at her too.

"In the flesh…and _fur_ and _feather_." She said happily. Kari and Sam ran to her and embraced her. "Hey t-take it easy, I'm okay."

"We're just glad your alright," Kari said wiping her tears from eyes her.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me," Nyozeka said hovered in the air her wings fluttered happily. "I'm _A_-okay," she looked at the women and squealed. "_Pilar, Lady, you're here_!"

"Long time no see, _mami_," Pilar said happily, hugging her jumping up and down like kids.

"How's everything in Venezuela."

"Hot, but beautiful!" she added.

"Its been too long Nyo," Ladyqueen said hugging her. "Its been what _ten_ years?"

"More than that _5,000 years_ to be exact. And you're still just as _beautiful_ as always."

"_Ha_, what can I say I'm the _African_ _queen_!" they all laughed. David, Kari, Frey and Sam smiled as they watched Nyo reunited with her old friends as they all chatted what happened to over the past thousand years.

"We heard what happened to you and the poison." Ladyqueen said worriedly. "Are you alright, Nyo?"

"Yes, but how did you…" she paused then laughed. "Oh that Franklin— always one step ahead."

"He's the one who asked us to come, but I'm afraid we can't stay long." Pilar said. "We have to leave today." Nyozeka nodded. Ladyqueen turned to David and Kari.

"So, these are really the long awaited _ancient_ _ones_." She said. "I can't believe there really back."

"Yep, and they did a fine job at that." Nyozeka said. "Not only saving my life, but they defeated Xaldin and destroyed the oblivion stone. I'm _so _proud of all of you. Frey, Sam I know you came a long way and I know what you been through and I can't _thank_ _you_ enough for what you've done. I know that your lives were put in danger as well and–"

"Don't worry." Sam interrupted. "It was an honor to fight, it was _fun_!"

"_Fun_?" Frey grumbled. She glared at him.

"We put you through so much," Kari said. "We never wanted to put you through so much—"

"Hey don't worry, Kari." Frey interrupted. "It really was exciting, I can say for the most part, best _adventure_ I ever had—except for the _arm_ part." he touched his bandaged arm gingerly, they all nodded.

"What was it like?" Pilar asked.

"Terrifying." Sam said.

"I'm not surprised. Fighting all those monsters and there must have been lots of obstacles."

"Not only that," Frey said in a low voice. "We saw _Shado_."

"**_Really_**!" Ladyqueen and Pilar said in unison.

They nodded.

"**Did you fight it**?!" Pilar asked.

"**Did you really look at its eyes**?!" Ladyqueen said looking to Sam.

"Yes." Sam said. She shuddered at the memory. "I was almost killed."

"Oh my goodness and you survived. I know about seeing into its eyes leads to death with children."

"But, Frey got me out safely." They both nodded.

"Not only did we fight, Shado." David said solemnly. "We _saw_ its _form_."

"**_What_**!" everyone screamed. David and Kari nodded.

"**It has a body**!" Frey exclaimed.

"No way! A body to survive," Nyozeka said "That's not possible."

"But the oblivion stone didn't work," David said.

"It failed to give it a _true_ body. What we saw _wasn't_ _human_." Kari said quietly. Everyone looked at them, slowly David and Kari began to tell them what happened to them as they fought against Shado, ending with Kari having to tell Nyozeka that she _killed_ Samuel. Nyozeka was silent for a long time before she finally spoke.

"It had to be done, Kari." She said in a low voice. "It had to—Samuel killed _countless_ of _people_, hurting the innocent with no remorse. It had to be done…so that others can _live_."

"But…"Kari said looking down sadly she hugged her waist. "He…he was your-

"My brother. Yes I know." Nyozeka said quietly. "In many ways after all we been through I still _loved_ him even after her poisoned me and left me like _this_." She looked down at herself. "But you did what you had to do in order to protect the ones you _love_." Kari stared and her as she nodded. "I know what you've done was hard," she said solemnly. "But I can only thank you for stopping him." Kari nodded.

"And leaving the master so weak," Pilar added. "From an attack like this. Shado won't be attacking for a _long_ _time_."

"But we still have to be on our _guard_, though." Frey added solemnly. They were silent as they nodded. Ladyqueen stared at David and Kari curiously.

"You know. I always thought the ancient ones were suppose to have _sliver_ _eyes_?" she mused.

"**_What_**!" David and Kari said startled.

"_Your_ eyes…" she pointed. "They're _not_ _grey_." David and Kari looked at one another. _It was true_. David's eyes had become a bright hazel color, and Kari's eyes were a twinkling brown. Frey and Sam looked at them with surprised realization.

"What happened to your _eyes_!?" Frey exclaimed. David and Kari walked to a nearby mirror staring back at their new eyes.

"**_What_**!?" they cried.

"But…how?" David said.

"This is weird." Sam said.

"My guess is because," Nyozeka said crossing her arms. "You never were suppose to be seen with grey eyes."

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Well, when you were born it was only to show when you were babies but is should have disappeared. But it didn't. It stayed with you until you grew up. I'm guessing that after you took on seraphim I guess it was _reversed_. So those eyes are the one you were suppose to have after birth."

"Then, these are our _real_ eyes?" Kari said gently, she closed her eyes.

"Kari?" David said softly.

"_Heh_…" she opened her eyes, tears rolled down from her face. "They still feel like my _old_ _ones_." She grinned through her tears. David put an arm around her shoulder, he closed his eyes.

"Yeah…_they still do_." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't worry they'll come back when your transform." Nyozeka reassured them.

"That's good to know." Kari said softly looking into David's eyes touching his bandaged cheek. "_They look beautiful on you_."

"So do _yours_." He said gently.

"_Ugh_! you two are so _lovey dovey_," Sam said looking away. "Why don't you get a room or something."

"Jealous Sam." Frey teased raising an eyebrow. She blushed.

"Huh! _No_." She crossed her arms.

"Yes, you are, _heh, heh, heh_." Sam swished her hand and pitcher of water dropped on Frey's head. They all laughed.

"_S-Sam_…_pah_!..." Frey said darkly dripping with water. "…_Run_…" she bolted out the room, Frey went after her they could her screams in the hallway, and they laughed again.

"Frey is so weird," Nyozeka giggled.

"But he's a very powerful white lighter," Pilar said. "I'm amazed that he was able to perform the ritual so well."

"The ritual?" David said.

"Yes. You two were suppose to be given the mirror in the main castle in the mystic world." Ladyqueen explained. "Its our custom to have a ceremony there where we bestow the **_Mirror of Hikari_** to our mystic ones and show your power in front of everyone. A shame its didn't work out that way." Frey and Sam entered back the room.

"Its not like I had a _choice_," Frey grumbled. "We didn't have much time for a royal _celebration_."

"No, of course you didn't have any other choice." Pilar said getting up walking over to Frey. "I'm so proud of you, Frey," she said softly touching his cheek looking directly into his blue eyes. "_So_ _proud_." Frey reddened.

"I think its time for us to go." Ladyqueen said getting to her feet. "We have a plane to catch and we mustn't miss our flight."

"I understand." Nyozeka said standing up too.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you," Kari said. Ladyqueen hugged her and David.

"It was a real honor meeting you seraphim ones—I mean. David and Kari." Lady said she bowed David and Kari return the gesture bow respectfully.

"Take care, Frey." Pilar said lovingly stroking his braid.

"_I will Pilar_," he said softly. She smiled at him then looked to Ladyqueen who was hugging Sam and Nyozeka. They all walked them to the door where a limo waited in front of them. As they hopped in Ladyqueen cried:

"Hope to see you again! You must come to our sanctuaries in our countries!" she waved.

"We will!" David, Kari, and Sam yelled back waving goodbye as the limo drove down the street and disappeared in to the busy street.

"Well." Sam said after a long silence. "I going back to bed." She yawned as they made there way back to the house just then Phillip came bustling into the hall.

"Young mistress! You must see what has happened to the tele," he said urgently.

"What is it _Jeeves_?" Frey said. Phillip ignored the insult.

"They say that the Manhattan Bridge has repaired itself."

"What!" David and Kari said in unison.

"Come this way, please." They followed him to the living room where the television was on and they saw the image of Manhattan Bridge.

David, Kari, Frey, and Sam gasped as they saw the huge image of chucked cement and cars that bobbled in the ocean, but there attention was caught on the bridge as they saw to there surprise that the bridge was repaired in its originality.

"H-how could this have happened?" Frey said dumbfounded. David folded his hands together resting his chin on top of his hand.

"Nyo could you have done this?" Sam said but she shook her head.

"No, I was poisoned r'member. I couldn't have done that." Nyozeka said.

"Then who could—Kari started. The phone rang from the other room Phillip went to pick it up.

"Who ever it was," David said seriously. "It was done with magic someone whose a mystic one had done this."

"But who?" Frey demanded. "There aren't any mystic ones in New York just you and Kari—nobody could hav—"

"Madam, Kari." Phillip called.

"Yes."

"The phone is for you, a Miss Fleur wishes to speak with you madam."

"Fleur?" Kari said. "Thank you, Phillip." She stepped out of the room.

"Fleur? Who's Fleur?" Nyozeka asked.

"Fleur Maximillion." David said. "She's some kind of designer."

"F-Fleur! Th-thee Fleur Maximillion!?" Frey exclaimed. "Supermodel, designer and French beauty _Fleur Maximillion!_"

"You sure know a lot about her, Frey," David said raising a eyebrow. Frey turned scarlet.

"No!" he said. "I…I…" he looked away in a huff. Sam and Nyozeka giggled.

"Hello Ms. Maximillion." Kari said.

"Y'know I going to have to let you stop with the whole Ms Maximillion habit. It's just Fleur." Fleur said. "I wanted to know how you are doing how your feeling if your doing okay—I mean if your doing better." She added with concern.

"I'm fine Fleur, really I am." Kari said assuring her even though she touched her waist gingerly.

"Well I wanted to call you to confirm our talk we had a while back about coming on tour with me and your designs as well as modeling along side with me?"

"Uhh…yes Fleur I have," Kari sighed. "I'm sorry Fleur, but I have to _decline_ on your offer."

"What?" Fleur said.

"**_What_**!" Kari jumped turning to see David, Frey, Sam and Nyozeka were behind her.

"_Uh wha—what are you-_

"Kari, you can't give up on this opportunity!" David exclaimed walking toward her. "You worked hard for this."

"Yeah!"Frey Sam, and Nyozeka said in unison. Kari looked down.

"Yes but."

"But nothing!" Frey said. "You can't let this chance get away, you have to do this—that way you can _introduce_ me to _Fleur_!" Nyozeka rabbit kicked him and Sam punched him in the stomach. David ignored that.

"Kari, don't do this, this is what you always wanted. It's your destiny." he said.

"But Shado's still out there, David," Kari said. "How can I take this _chance_ when our lives in danger I…I can't take that risk I…" she looked down sadly. David put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"_This is more about Shado isn't?_" he whispered gently.

"I…I don't want to be separate from you David. After we were so close to losing each other…" Kari said softly. "Not when we can finally be together. Don't you _want_ that?!" he looked down.

"_Of course I do_. More than anything, Kari. I want us to be together more than _ever_ but…not for you to miss your opportunity for yourself… I want you to be happy Kari and…" David took a deep breath. "And if this is what makes you happy, _I won't stop you_. Live your life. I only want what's best for you, nothing else." Kari eyes began to water as she looked at David, she hugged him, he wrapped his arms around her.

"_I love you, David._" Kari whispered.

"_I love you too, Kari._" he said softly.

"Hello, Kari are you still there?" Kari looked down at the phone and answered.

"Yes, I'm still here." She wiped her eyes. "Fleur, I changed my mind. I _want_ to take you on your offer, if you'll still give it to me?"

"_The offer still stands._ And I am grateful that you reconsidered on my offer." Fleur replied. They talked for a few more minutes explaining to Kari about what was next for Kari, when they were done Fleur ended by saying:

"You have a great future ahead of you, Kari. I can't wait to show you and I can't wait for you to work alongside me with your new found _powers_ we'll make a great team."

"Thank you, Fleur," Kari said kindly. "I really am grateful for this."

"My pleasure, _au_ _revoir_." With that she hung up Kari hung up the phone she stared up at David, Frey, Nyozeka and Sam who were grinning at her.

"It's official," she said. "_I'm in_."

"**_YES_****!**" They exploded in cheers and howls from the boys and the screams from the girls Nyozeka bounced up and down as Sam danced happily.

"**_Congratulations_**!" she screamed Kari laughed.

"**_Bonzai_**!" David crowed.

"What?" David didn't get to explain for Kari had leapt on him and they kissed passionately, Sam laughed kissing Frey on the cheek. He blushed.

"_uh_…" he went she smiled, Frey grinned laughing.

David and Kari looked at them happily. It had been so long since they had laughed and felt normal they didn't know how long it would last but that didn't matter to think about it. For now David and Kari only wanted to enjoy this moment as much as they could. _Together_.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter forty**

** Farewells and promises**

The remaining months that followed after David and Kari took on _seraphim_ and fought Shado went by slowly but surely leading as the first month of June bringing time of change and new _beginning._ After their battle with Xaldin and Shado, life went by easy for David and Kari as well as Frey, Sam, and Nyozeka. Their wounds healed as David and Kari grew stronger there bond even more powerful and loving as before.

David was a doctor. He was a proud owner of his private practice their he worked caring for the sick and injured as a _first_ rate doctor and gained _more_ patients everyday with his new found medicine he made through _oasis_, helped more people get well faster and quicker and for that they were grateful. David stayed close by to Kari, watching over her as they grew as friends as well as lovers spending their time together before it would soon they would be apart.

Kari marked down the days she had before she was whisked away with Fleur Maximillion, she was thrilled with excitement and happiness for entering the next step of her career. She was a little uneasy with Shado and Anna Marie still out there and she had nightmares about it waking up in the middle of the night shivering in a cold sweat, but she moved on with David beside her. David was her protector, afar but never too far, always there to hold her, comfort her and just being there for her made Kari feel stronger.

The early morning was bright and sunny when Kari watched as the sun peeked from her window she was in her room silently packing her stuff into her luggage case. She sat down on the bed looking at Chi-Chi who was asleep on the large comfy armchair as the sun shined on her, Kari smiled as she went to her nigh table by her bed side, she paused for a moment to pick up four photos inside them, Kari stared back at them quietly.

The first photo was of her, Cris, Sam, and Nyozeka laughing and smiling in the sunlight of the backyard. The second photo was of Frey and David arms crossed poised in a reserved smug manner with small smiles on their faces, before being _pushed_ into the pool by Nyozeka and Samantha. Kari chuckled at the memory.

The third photo was a group photo of her, David, Frey, Sam and Nyozeka as well as Chi-Chi and Mocha well it was. They were all toppled on top of each other. Frey was upset because his hair ruined, while Sam laughed pointing at the camera, and she and David were laughing looking at each other with happy grins.

The last photo was a simple one it was of her and David. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he had his arms around her waist their heads touching one another, smiling faint smiles as there white eyes sparkled as they looked back at the camera it was a beautiful picture. _Simple and sweet_. Kari sighed and gently rested the photos on top of her clothes in the suitcase; there was a knock on her door and it opened.

"Kari?" She looked up to see David walk into the room his white eyes sparkled in the light after finding out that they could control their eye color from _brown_ and _hazel_ to white.

"David." She said.

"I see you're all packed," he said brightly. "Ready to go?"

"_Yeah_." she said softly she looked down. David wrapped a comforting arm around her, she looked up at him and smiled, he smiled too. Kari rested her head on his chest hearing his heart beat through his shirt wrapping her arms around his waist. They sat like that for a moment gathering their thoughts together. David pulled away and stood up suddenly.

"C'mon lets go." He said she looked at him puzzled.

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise," he said gently Kari stood up and followed. They walked down the humid street as they passed bike riders, cars, and people going on their daily lives going to work, school, or whatever. David walked alongside Kari staring at her from time to time they walked a few more blocks until David stopped.

"_Here_," He said gently. Kari looked up to see they were standing at a _jewelry stone,_ puzzled Kari followed him inside.

The store was small, quaint shop with different assortments of gold necklace, chains, sliver anklets, and rings of different shapes and sizes. Kari watched wanly at the counter of earrings looking at them as they sparkled in the light, while David was quietly whispering something to the nice middle aged woman, with graying red hair, she smiled as happily at him.

"This young lady is very special to you isn't she?" she said kindly.

"Yes, she is." David said gently. "_More than you know_." The lady glanced at Kari.

"Well, I'll see if I can find something that will fit for you and her." she paused for a moment then she brightened. "I think I know just the thing." She turned and walked out the room.

"What are we doing here David?" Kari asked walking to him.

"Heh, can't wait," he chuckled.

"No. Just curious why we're here." David wrapped his arms gently around her and held her close.

"We'll never get to hold each other like this for a while, huh?" Kari whispered.

"_Yeah_," David sighed. "But it won't be forever we'll call one another."

"I know… but we won't _see_ each other." She sighed. "I want to be with you so much, David." She could feel him take a deep breath.

"You don't know how _much_ I feel the same way, Kari…" he breathed. "…That's why I want to do this."

"Do what?"

"_Here we are_!" The elderly woman had just entered holding small velvet box in her hand she stopped at the counter as David and Kari walked to her. "This is a _rare_ treat. I rarely show this to people especially for something this…but you two are…well a bit _um_ how should I say this…_eccentric_ to me," David and Kari blinked, not sure how to take such a _unusual_ compliment the lady laughed happily. "This gift will be perfect for you two." David and Kari looked down as the old woman slowly opened the box. Kari gasped. Within the box held two golden rings that twinkled in the stores light gleaming on its designs in the middle of it were two etched designs: one was a _rose_, and one was a _heart_.

Kari gazed wide eyes with amazement at the beauty of the ring she looked up at David her hand to her mouth as he looked at her gently.

"D-David." She gasped David looked at the first ring and picked up the ring with the heart. He took Kari's right hand in his and gently placed it on her finger; he stared down at her with her white eyes sparkling in the light.

"Kari, I love you." He spoke very softly. "I loved you since the first time I met you. I know we're not going to be together for a while, but I promise I'll always be there for you." He took both her hands in his. "I'm giving you this _promise_ _ring_ to show you that I'll always be there for you and that…I'll _always_ protect you, because _I_ _love_ _you_." Kari stared up at David tears streaming down her eyes.

"David." She whispered. She looked down and picked up the second ring she took David's large hand in her small ones and placed the ring on his finger.

"David." She breathed. "No, words can describe how I _feel_ about you. I wanted nothing more than to _be_ with you, from the first we met you became my friend and I know I wanted nothing more from _you_ I…" her voice began to quiver. "…I'm _so_ glad that I can _be_. _I love you_." David bent his head and kissed her, both feeling the unknown essences take over them.

"So." The lady said kindly looking at them happily. "What do you think?" David and Kari looked at her and grinned.

"_We'll take it_."

"Sam! Your dumb mutt ate my socks _again_!" Frey exclaimed, lifting one of his shredded socks.

"Oh, she did!" Sam said innocently. "I'm sorry, Frey." He huffed and went upstairs she looked down at mocha and petted her. "_Good_ _girl_." She whispered, Mocha barked and ran up the stairs just as Phillip came down carrying a large case of luggages in his hands.

"Well everything's packed your highness," he said.

"Good how about my blow dryer and mocha's dog dish?" she asked.

"In the trunk, miss."

"Good. Now I have a few more things to finish before our flight." She stepped out of the room Phillip right behind her.

Frey sat on his bed trying to put on his socks with some difficulties with one hand as his clothes hovered in the air folding themselves and going into his suitcase neatly in a row.

"Need some help?" he looked up to see David by the door.

"No I-I can d-do this." He struggled stretching his hand he panted giving up, he snapped his fingers and the socks hovered and flew onto his feet. "_Phew,_ much better." He sighed tiredly he stared up at David. "So this is it?"

"Yeah," David said with a sigh. "I didn't think it would come to this everyone leaving I mean—but you'll all have a life to live." Frey nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I come here every other year, so you'll be seeing _a lot_ more of me."

"_Oh boy, can hardly wait_." David said sarcastically, Frey laughed.

"I saw you and Kari leave earlier today where'd you two go?"

"I don't have to tell you where me and Kari been," David said crossing his arms. Frey looked at him and shrugged.

"_Nice ring._" He commented.

"Uh, th-thanks." David said. "So what happens now?"

"We go back to our normal lives and wait for the _call_." Frey said solemnly, he turned to David. "You and Kari have come a long way I'm proud of you."

"It wasn't easy." David admitted.

"Yeah. But you did it. _And you said you didn't want to be a mystic one_," Frey added mockingly, David laughed shrugging half-heartedly as Frey closed the top of his suit case with one hand and sat on top of if trying to keep it close.

"W-well… its time to...get back to…_Holland_—_Aaaggh_!" Frey fell backward on the bed grimacing at the pain on his arm. "Christ!" David took his hand and helped him up.

"You are so stubborn when it comes to help," David said shaking his head. He picked up a shirt and put it back in the suitcase.

"Hmph, so what if I am," Frey pouted looking away but didn't stop David as he closed the top of the case, he looked at him for a long time, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" David asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, it's just feels so long since we first met one another, you and meeting Kari."

"You mean _kidnapping_, Kari." David said raising an eyebrow.

"_That too_," Frey joked. "But meeting Nyozeka, Sam, Cris, and Charlie."— Frey looked down. "I mean, I'm glad to meet all of you and that… you _accepted_ me as you friend." He said quietly. David walked over to him, he lifted his hand, there was a pause then Frey lifted his hand and shook David's hand looking at each other's eyes for a moment.

"Glad to have you as a friend, Frey." David said smiling, Frey grinned they both let go of their hands. "Oh yeah!" David went to his pocket and took out the long stiletto. "I should return this to you," handing it to Frey but Frey lifted a hand.

"No. It's yours. Keep it."

"But?"

"It doesn't belong to me. I found it in one of the sanctuaries ancient artifacts and came across this thought it might be useful to you." Frey said. "I think it _always_ belonged to you." David looked down at the dagger.

"Thanks Frey," David said. Frey winked.

"Hey you two slowpokes!" Sam called entering the room. "The limo's here to take us to the airport." She walked inside David put the dagger in his pocket.

"We're coming." They said.

"Charlie and Cris are meeting us there too?"

"Yeah, they have to be there by twelve to catch their flight."

"Well, we better get going, then." Frey said he called his wand and tapped the suitcase. Instantly it hovered half an inch from the bed, he pointed the wand out the door and it moved silently in the air as he followed it out of the room. Sam looked at him for a moment before turning to David who was looking around the room.

"I'm gonna miss this place." He said quietly Sam sighed resting her hands behind her head.

"Me too. What will happen to you?"

"Nothing really, I go to work and head back to my apartment, I guess." Sam shook her head.

"_I think it's time for a change, David_," he looked at her questionably, she lifted her hand a revealing a pair of keys on a golden keychain of a crown.

"Wha—

"_Our first_ _sanctuary_." She said simply. "We don't have any here in the states, so why don't we start _now_." She walked over and handed him the keys. "It's all yours and Kari's of course, when she comes back."

"S-Sam I…I don't know what to say." David said dumbfounded. "H-how can I ever thank you."

"Just take care of the house and always welcome those in fellow _mystic ones_ like us." she said smiling. David wrapped an arm around the child her.

"I will Sam. You can count on that." David said, she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes.

"I know you will." She said. "C'mon, everyone's waiting."

"You're all packed Kari?" Frey asked watching as the limo driver pulled his suitcase into the trunk.

"Yeah."Kari said, with a sigh hugging her waist staring back at the large manor, she looking down. A hand was touched her shoulder she looked up to stare at Frey.

"_I know._" He said gently looking from the house to her. "I'm gonna miss it too." Kari nodded quietly and turned to him.

"Frey I…about what happened…between me and David I…" Frey waved his hand and smiled.

"_I understand._" He said kindly.

"You're…you're not mad?" Kari asked softly.

"No. Nothing to be mad about. You two are meant for each other, nothing more. I'm just glad that the two of you to be happy." Kari hugged him, careful of not hurting his arm, he stroked her hair.

"Frey, _thank you_." She went on her tiptoes and gently kissed him on the cheek. Frey reddened scratching the back of his head.

"Well, uh…uh, it was nothing." He said awkwardly. She smiled as barks came from the house and Mocha ran out and leapt into the limo.

"Hey you dim-witted _mutt_ that's my—

Mocha _growled. _ Frey stepped back.

"_Dumb dog_," he grumbled. David, Sam, and Nyozeka walked out of the house closing the door behind them as they walked toward the limo. They all stopped to look at the house for a moment, Kari took David's hand and he squeezed it a little before entering the limo and driving to the airport.

"This place is so packed," Sam replied standing at one of the middle of J.F.K airport after they passed security and scanning. "I can't stand the traffic here."

"_Deal with it_." Frey grumbled holding his hand bag. "You're not a _princess_ yet until you get home." She glared at him. David, Kari, and Nyozeka were looking around the busy corridor as people buzzed passed them: families saying goodbye to one another and some waiting for friends to picked.

"**David! Kari!**"They turned to see Cris and Charlie walking toward them. Cris went and hugged everyone, Charlie smiled at David.

"So this is it." David said.

"Yeah." Charlie said with a sigh. "Heh—can you believe it?"

"Nope." David said he looked at Cris then back to him. "You got a lucky lady there Charles." He laughed.

"Yeah you too, Dave." Charlie laughed. "Take care of her."

"I will. And you take care of her too. You both have life together don't _lose_ it."

"I won't. Thanks man." David and Charlie gave each other a brotherly hug and chuckled.

"Take of yourself, Cris." Kari said. "And my future niece and nephew." She laughed rubbing Cris's growing belly.

"Will do," she said happily. "When business is _booming,_ I'll send you the house _special_."

"Can't wait. _Ooh,_ I'm going to miss you, Cris."

"Me too… I promise I wasn't going to do this…_but_…" she sniffed trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh don't cry, Cris." Kari soothed.

"Yeah," Nyozeka said gently. "It won't be forever."

"…I…I know…it's just."

"We'll see each other again," Sam assured her.

"Someday." Frey said softly. "For now."

"Let's just enjoy this. Just glad we're here together and that _we_ can see one another." Kari finished. Cris wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, everyone." She said they all nodded.

"Flight 95 to Washington D.C. is ready. Passengers who are ready flight to aboard must reach get ten," The announcement said. "I repeat gate ten to Washington is ready."

"That's our fight," Charlie said. "Time to go, Cris."

"Yeah, okay." she said every one embraced one more time and they walked down the hall waving goodbye.

"Call when you get settled!" Kari called.

"**We will**!" Cris and Charlie called back in unison they turned around and they were swallowed into the crowd.

"There they go." Kari said putting her hand down slowly.

"Mm-hmm." David said quietly looking down when a slap in the head made him look up. "Hey what the-

"Hey, don't get all _blue_ on me Dave." Frey said staring at him.

"I know, it's just—

Frey kissed him, Kari, Sam, and Nyozeka jumped back in shock.

"**_Aaaahhh_**—Frey what the hell!" David exclaimed wiping his mouth fiercely spitting. "You…are…so…**_weird_**!" Frey looked as though he was about to _pass out_ laughed went over and kissed Kari on the lips. "**_Frey_**!"

"**_Ha ha ha_**!—from your lips to hers right!" Frey grinned laughing, David stood there for a moment then he laughed too.

"God, and I thought _I_ was in _love_ with him." Sam muttered, stunned. "I'll never forget this."

"Me too." Kari said touching her lips she smiled at both of them.

"Hey, I didn't know you're in _love_ with Fr—Nyozeka started to say but Sam covered her mouth.

"_Not_…_so_…_loud_!" she hissed, Kari laughed, she knew that Sam liked Frey.

"_Bonjour_ everyone." A voice said sweetly they all turned and saw Fleur Maximillion behind them.

"Fleur." Kari said. Fleur went over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you re'dy, Kari?" she asked.

"Uh, yes I am." Fleur smiled then turned her gaze to David, Frey, Sam, and Nyozeka. "Oh Fleur this is David my boyfriend and my friends: Frey, Sam, and Nyozeka." They all waved.

"This is quite an honor." Fleur said shaking David's hand. "I have heard so much about you."

"An honor to meet you, Ms Fleur." David said, she smiled then noticed Frey watching her non chalantly, she walked over to him.

"It's a real honor to meet you," Frey said acting causal, she lifted a hand to him, he bowed slightly and kissed her hand. For a brief moment Frey felt a strange energy when his lips touched her hand. For an instant it felt almost like he sensed this before he looked at her as she smiled at him.

"No, the pleasure was _mind_," she said silkily, removing her hand and went to greet Sam and Nyozeka. Frey stared at her for a while admiringly.

"Your highness." Phillip had just walked in and bowed slightly. "The jets here. Are you and Ms. Nyozeka ready?" they nodded.

"I can't wait to see my family." Nyozeka said happily.

"Your family must be worried about you, Nyo," Kari said.

"Yes. _Especially my husband_."

Everyone froze at that last word. They all stared down at Nyozeka blinking at her in disbelief.

"**_H-H-H-husband!_**" Frey and Sam exclaimed. Nyozeka looked at them through narrowed eyes.

"_Yes._ _My husband_," She said in a low tone she crossed her arms. "_You are surprised._" Frey opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again, _dumbfounded_.

"I-it's just a surprise, Nyo."David said amazed.

"_Yes,_ well _I'm_ just _chocked_ full of them." Nyo said sarcastically, she grinned wolfishly.

"_Uh_," Sam said trying to gain her composer. "Shall we go?" She turned to David and Kari and curtsied. "It was a great honor meeting you all I hope you can come visit me in my palace."

"Sure," David said. "Hope you will come back to New York soon there is always a place for you to stay—_all of you_." She nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said David and Kari smiled she turned to Frey who had his head looking the other direction.

"So," he said non chalantly. "This is it."

"You know you'll miss me."

"Hmpf, not likely—_augh_!" Sam punched him in the stomach. "_Augh—_ why you little!" she grinned at him.

"Try something and I'll _scream_."

"_Hmpf_! You're not worth it…" he looked down at her gently. "Take care, princess." He said softly.

"You two, Frey," she smiled and hugged his waist. Taken by surprise at first, Frey wrapped and arm around her tenderly before pulling away from each other, chuckling as he messed up her hair.

"This is it." Nyozeka said quietly.

"We'll see each other again soon won't we." Kari said gently.

"Oh course." Sam said. "But if we don't."

"_We'll see each other again…but by that time, we won't forget one another._" Frey said wisely, they nodded.

"And besides we're mystic ones." Nyozeka said. "Our hearts are _connected_ in this world and to each _other._ _Don't forget that._"

"We won't Nyo." David said glancing at Kari who nodded.

"Our hearts are one for we shall share a _pulse._ Our _love_ is the foundation that keeps us together. Take care of each other and yourselves." They all nodded solemnly. Sam and Nyozeka gave everyone more hug and they followed Phillip down the corridor waving goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss them." Frey said. David and Kari nodded.

"Flight 415 is now leaving for the Netherlands all passengers must board on the plane." the speaker called the next fight. "I repeat all fights to the Netherlands is now boarding."

Frey sighed. "_Well_, I guess it's my turn to say goodbye." He said softly.

"Oohh Frey." Kari ran embracing him. "Thank you, so much for everything." He looked down at her.

"Heh, it was my pleasure." David walked forward.

"Take care, Frey." David said. He lifted his hand and they he clasped it, both staring at one another with determination.

"You too, Dave." Frey said. He walked forward and they watch him go they looked at one at one another.

"**Hey**, **Dave**!" Frey called.

"**Yeah**!"

"**We got** t**o do this again sometime—saving the world I mean**!" David laughed.

"**Yeah, we have too**!" Frey winked and he stepped back and he was gone. David and Kari stood there for a long time staring at the crowd silently.

"Kari." She turned Fleur was standing behind her. "Kari our jet is here. _Time to go._"

"Okay," she said. "Can you give me a minute, Fleur?" she nodded and walked ahead. Kari turned to stare at David.

"Well…this is it."

"Yeah, I guess it is." David said quietly. There was a long silence as they looked down at their feet.

"You … won't _forget_ me _will_ you?" Kari asked feeling silly for asking such a question. David smiled, gently he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I won't forget you…" David said gently, he eyed her wary. "If you don't _forget_ about _me_?" Kari grinned pulling closer to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I won't forget you David, even if I tried." She said softly, David gently tilted her head looking straight into her eyes and kissed gentle at first, passionately after; enjoying each other's embrace, as they felt their powerful energy melt within them. Slowly, they moved away from each other Kari wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Goodbye David. _I love you_."

"_Watashi_ _wa_ _anata_ _ga_ _suki_ _desu_," David said. "_I love you, too_." Kari reached over and kissed him once more, not wanting to let go. But they had too. Slowly Kari pulled away from him taking a step back and walked over to Fleur, who was walking up ahead of her. Kari turned her head looking at David he waved, she grinned and waved back and as a group of people walk past…and she was gone.

David slowly dropped his hand to his side and watched where Kari once stood feeling numb by her embrace and the kiss they shared.

David arrived back at the manor around nine o'clock late that night, he spent the rest of the day quietly; going around Manhattan, walking around visiting places that he been and flying around the city when it was dark. Chi-Chi greeted him as he walked inside.

"Hey Chi-Chi," he said kneeling down to pet her, she barked happily. David looked up at the empty house. "The house seems a lot bigger now doesn't it?" he murmured to himself, she barked turning around then looked at David quietly cocking her head at him.

"_She's gone._" He said quietly. Chi-Chi jumped on him, he lifted her in his arm and carried her up stairs passed the room of his friends before stopping near his room he was about to enter with reluctance when David noticed the door to Kari's room was open ajar, he hesitated for a moment walking in to her room. David rest Chi-Chi down and sat on the bed staring back at the empty room, the room still smell like Kari's perfume, he sighed as he laid his head on the pillow watching the darkening city except for the glimmer of the city lights he closed his eyes.

David stood on top of a building. It was late at night and the only light came from the vast luminous full moon, a small wind brushed his hair gently as he stared at the moon. _A cool hand touched his hand. _

"_Its beautiful isn't?_" a female voice said softly. He squeezed the hand and smiled.

"_Yes_," he said gently, he turned his head to the glowing figure standing beside him; he touched her cheek looking into sliver grey eyes. "_But not as beautiful as you._" The woman smiled.

"_Na Saduru Mystic Ran_." She said.

"_Na Saduru Mystic Ran_." Two large angelic wings spread from their backs as they kissed feeling the breeze blow around them and they flew into the night sky the moonlight glow radiantly on them.

"_I love you, David_."

"_I love you too, Kari_."

And that was the story of two people who came together both from different worlds came together, fought enemies, made new friends, laughed, cried, shared pain and lost… But in the end found that _love_ was the key to unlocking their hearts and finding magic in all those who thought was lost and forgotten live on in those who carry the blood line of _mystic_ _ones_ just waiting to be awaken by saying the magical words:

**_Na Saduru Mystic Ran. _**

THE END

(A/N: Well this is it. I hope you have all enjoyed mystic seraphim. Firstly I would like to thank once more to Glitz, Tin, and Red for finding time to read this story and you found it entertaining. This story is at least five years old and it was written in September of but I won't say which year. I never thought I'd be a writer at that time, I always thought writing was to hard and to much work but when it came to stories I loved telling stories but more verbal than on pen to paper, when I was small but I enjoyed reading even though I was lazy to read big books until high school. Mystic seraphim is a combination fantasy, Manga and originality; originality for it being fun, enjoyable African American novel. It's rare to find novels written by black authors that are popular the closest one to me in high school was Octavia E. Butler and it still is to me. I wanted a change and I'm glad I made it originally the main character would have been white because it seem the way it was suppose to be but, I wanted a change to break free of the bad reputation that seem to target African Americans outside and inside the book world.

Although I don't write anymore I think it's a good moral to have. Anyways. After this book I had hoped to get it published but it never came. My inspiration was a bit from what I wanted in books and what I had read one book that has a bit of my inspiration is my favorite Manga Alice 19th by Yu Yu Watase I took quite a bit from the book but I had made some changes to it to make it original for me. I enjoyed every minute of this book and hoped you enjoyed and if you want, I'll let you know on a little secret…

_There's more._

Yes. There is a sequel to the first book that continues where was left off I'll leave you the blurb and let me know in comment/ private messages that you wish to know what happens next to David and Kari let me know A.S.A.P and I'll see what I can do until then fave, share and most importantly comment thank you and have a good day. S.W.)

Mystic seraphim book two blurb:

**After there recent fight with Shado David and Kari are living their dreams as they start their new lives as together. Everything is going great for David with his career, his friends, and the woman he loves more than anything. But all that changes when an old rival from his past come back and plunges David into the darkness of his past and former life; igniting a hidden past filled with anger, guilt, and secrets causing him to lose everything that he loves and tried so hard to get back; putting those who are close to him in danger and leads him to a deadly battle that endangers not only him… ****_but Kari_****.**

**Can Kari save David from his former self and find out about his dark past? Or will she lose him forever and never be able to cope with ****_David's decisions_****. **


End file.
